Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince RememberYouExist!
by SailorLeia
Summary: Set in the R Series, Serena's the only Sailor Scout who remembers anything about being a Sailor Scout. With new enemies, even more trouble with monsters and guys. This is an adventure you can't miss! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Readers,_

_You'll never believe this, but in all actually, this is my seventh-attempt at a Sailor Moon Fanfic! Years and YEARS ago, I was a hard core Sailor Moon fan, and falling in love with Naoko Takeuchi's story (Especially Serena and Darien's part). I realized I was put on this earth to write. And I have been trying ever since. I never posted any of my old stories, because let's face it; I was like twelve-fifteen at the time. Trust me they weren't any good, but now that I've grown as a writer and a person. I want to post this story._

_It takes place during the Ann and Alan portion of the R series! (MY FAVORITE SEREIS WAS R!) And this is sort of my take on things! Please let me know what you think and please no flames, my heart can only take so much!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!! – I don't own Sailor Moon, not no way, not no how. I'm merely borrowing Naoko's characters for my own story. Most will be returned unharmed.**

_Dedicated to ALL Sailor Moon Fanfiction writers… even though Star Wars is where I started actually posting fanfics. It was you guys who inspired me to write in the first place and this is for you!__**

* * *

**_

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 1**__ – My Mission Is Clear!

* * *

_

**Serena's Journal!**

I just had one of the worst days of my life. I know that what I was forced to do today; definitely qualifies as one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Not only am I Sailor Moon, the protector of love and justice. But I'm also just Serena, plain and simple. Fourteen-years-old and I just lost five of the best friends I've ever had.

Sure I've still got Molly, Melvin, and Andrew… I've still got my family. I know Luna and Artemis aren't going anywhere. But I think what makes my situation ten times worse than it should be. Is that I see my five friends every other second of my day. All of them, and they don't remember me. They have no idea who I am, or any clue about the history we share. And it's killing me…

Amy, the former-Sailor Mercury is in two of my daily classes. She used to always make sure I stayed awake, and studied in both classes. She used to also leave notes in my textbooks, warning me of important places we were studying or just to make me smile. She sits alone now and hardly says a word to anyone, unless she's answering a question. Correctly, of course… I miss her so much!

Lita, the former Sailor Jupiter, was in one of my classes. But she's been suspended for a few days. For fighting, same ol' Lita. And I know that she's REALLY not here, because Amy and I weren't there to stop her. I miss how she protected both me and Amy. All of the wonderful things she used to cook and share. She used to wink and wish us luck before every test, and flirt with every cute guy she saw… I miss her terribly!

Mina, the former Sailor Venus, goes to a different school altogether. But we were late together this morning; she was a few feet in front of me. And she was in the Arcade, talking to Andrew (don't we all) this afternoon. Of all of the scouts, Mina was the last to join our team. Even though we didn't have a lot of time to know one another; I always felt like we were the most alike. I really miss the way the others would team up on us, because of our blonde hair (and intelligence). Mina and I would totally back each other up; and if nothing else, we did prove we were a force to be reckoned with. WHY can't she remember!?!?!?!?

Raye, the former Sailor Mars, also goes to a different school. But of all of the scouts, Raye always felt the most like my sister. We fought all of the time, we bickered and made each other so mad! Not a day went by that we didn't want to pull out each other's hair. She isn't the scout of fire for nothing! But I loved her and I just know she felt the same way. She was only so tough because she loved us all so much. And I miss her more than I care to admit!

And that brings me to the fifth and most painful loss of my whole life…

Darien…

My Prince and friend who saved me more times than I want to know. The former Tuxedo Mask has no clue of my existence. Other than the little pest, _'Meatball Head,'_ who collides with him everyday, at least once. I know that, because that was the way I used to feel about him. Never realizing that somebody was trying to tell us something, by making us bump into one another all the time. I always thought he was cute, I'm not blind. I always loved his eyes, who couldn't. I really did consider him a friend… though I never would have let him know that! Not no way! Not in church on a stack of bibles. Not in a court under oath… You get the picture.

Now, I can see so clearly, I loved him all along. And while I've got my feelings straight…I have no idea what he's feeling. I think that seeing him and going back to the way we used to act. Depressed me more than anything else…

Not to mention, there's a new snake in the grass. A new girl has her eye on my prince, that I believe to be worse than Beryl ever was (Which is saying something). Ann, the transfer from France (even though that language didn't sound French to me), she was hanging all over Darien the moment she laid eyes on him. I know a part of the reason he let her is because he was trying to be nice. She is new here and has no friends yet; except for her brother, and that's just a depressing concept all together!

But even so, I saw Darien looking at her, and I know he likes her. Which is just as bad as stabbing me! I can't explain it, but something about that girl isn't right. She just seems cold, somehow cruel and that was before I saw her hanging on my guy. Something is telling me, she can't be trusted and the fact that she's so interested in my Darien, scares me. But what can I really do?

Even if he falls for her dribble and they start picking out china patterns. Who am I to stop them? He doesn't even see me as a friend, or anything! It's not like I can run up to Ann and say, "Listen Missy! I've had my eye on him for over a thousand years. Try your next life!" That kind of statement, no matter how true, would drive anyone running away and probably screaming. I can't say I'd blame him too much either.

After an entire day of wracking my brain for ideas. I realized the only way to get my friends back was to somehow get them to remember! But how? HOW?! I was sitting in the arcade, in my favorite booth. Trying to figure out how to do just that, and not getting anywhere. I just managed to dig myself deeper and deeper into my depression.

Because I realized, that if I make them remember, make them help me fight. I would be throwing away their only chance at a normal life. I would be ruining their only chance to be free and happy. Which to be honest is what I want more than _almost_ anything. I couldn't do that to them, no matter how badly I want them back. You have to admit, it's hard to stay optimistic when you realize something so sad… Not to mention when Darien is sitting in the booth next to me. Ignoring my existence completely, with Ann wrapped so tightly around him. She could have passed as a tie. Out of nowhere a familiar voice, standing above me, interrupted my thoughts.

"How's it coming?" Andrew asked, with a kind smile.

"Not well," I couldn't lie.

"What exactly are you working out anyway, homework?" He asked trying to look over my shoulder. Hopefully he couldn't understand my chicken scratch and charts I'd been drawing. Yes people, I was so desperate I was actually using the 'school' approach.

"Yeah, I have to plan a paper, before I write it, in charts." I wrinkled my nose, trying to make it seem like that was really what I was in the middle of doing. While I said a silent prayer, _'please believe me.'_

"I don't remember that assignment." Ann drawled annoyingly beside me… Anything to draw attention to herself.

"That's because you aren't in the same class with me." I tried to smile kindly, even though it was clear she was trying to embarrass me.

"Sounds like a sorta strange assignment for a history paper. Don't you think Darien?" Ann asked.

"Not really, our old history teachers used to do the same to us all the time? In fact the history teachers we have now, still love assignments like that! Right, Dare?" Andrew asked, trying to help, bless him.

"Sure, I just can't believe that a teacher has driven the Meatball Head to actually do a report!" Darien smirked at me, he can be so predictable. Anything, not to give a girl a break! I stuck my tongue out at him, just as Ann burst out laughing. The most annoying, wheezing laugh I've heard in a while. Both Andrew and Darien looked as uncomfortable with her outburst, as I felt. But Andrew's almost scared expression, quickly changed to a grin, he sent my way. It seems Andrew gets as much joy out of Darien's discomfort as I do! I felt myself grinning back and thanking god Andrew was here. Between Ann and Darien, I probably would have been embarrassed to tears by now; if it weren't for him.

"You're so funny Darien!" Ann wheezed as she got up and headed for the restrooms. "I'll be right back."

"We can't wait." Andrew said cheerfully, when he was sure that the hyena was out of ear shot. Andrew's entire face and poise changed to one disappointment in his friend. I guess having a crush on Andrew once, did have it's advantages. I studied his expressions, and learned what all of them meant. Thankfully this wasn't an expression he did wear often.

His glare could have burned holes into steel! Obviously waiting for some kind of explanation. While Darien simply sat there sipping his coffee, playing completely unaffected. After a while, Darien finally had the grace to ask, a simply emotionless, "What?"

"What are you thinking?" Andrew asked seriously, asking the same question I was wondering. Though it was hard, I kept my head down like I wasn't listening.

"What do you mean, Andrew?" Darien asked not even looking at us.

"I mean just that? Please don't tell me; this is your new girlfriend." Andrew asked, as I tried to remember to breathe.

"So what if she is." He said with a shrug, as if my heart wasn't trying to implode inside my chest.

"Darien, you can't be serious." Andrew said shaking his head.

"Can we NOT discuss this where certain blonde, meatball headed persons can hear!?" Darien asked, finally looking at Andrew.

"She's not listening and even if she is; we know we can trust her." Andrew said with out a blink of doubt.

"Glad you're so sure!" Darien said darkly, sipping his coffee again. I think he was trying to get a rise out of me. So I would reveal that I was listening, intently, to their conversation. But it didn't work; I remained completely silent, head down, in concentration. Andrew slipped out of his seat, in front of me; and sat in front of his friend. Obviously to make Darien more comfortable, in their little chat.

"Come on, what is going on with you and the new girl?" Andrew asked quietly.

"Nothing, will you chill out!" Darien answered just as quietly, but defensively.

"You always do this; you come in here with a new girl. A girl there's no _way_ you could _possibly_ be serious about; then you date her. Then you break-up a week later. The longest I've ever seen you date anyone was that Raye-girl." Andrew scolded, now there's something I didn't know about him. I had no idea he had so much trouble with girls.

"Is it my fault that they couldn't hold my interest?" Darien asked innocently, still the vision of an unaffected person.

"Yes! Yes, it is your fault! And do you know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I am," Andrew assured, "Dare, it's your fault because you never try to date a girl that you COULD be serious about. You always pick girls just like the one you brought in here today-"

"Ann." Darien supplied.

"Is that her name? Well, for Ann's sake, don't even think about it. A pushy girl like her won't stand a chance with you. It's better not to lead her on; nothing good could come of it." Andrew advised, have I mentioned I love him?

"What girl _does_ stand a chance with me than Andrew?" Darien asked sitting back in his seat, and crossing his arms.

"I've already told you what I think-"

"And if you're still delusional enough to think the same-"

"Dare, I'm just saying-"

"No WAY! Moving on!" Darien tried to put an end to the conversation. While I really wish I knew what Andrew has advised in the past. Obviously Darien didn't agree with whatever Andrew had said.

"A customer just came in; I have to go, but Dar-"

"I know, I know, just go do your job and I'll worry about it." Darien smiled; it was obvious he wasn't used to anyone looking out for him. He appreciated Andrew's advice, even if he didn't agree with it. And Andrew ran off to the front of the arcade. Leaving me alone with my forgetful fellow.

"All right Meatball Head, you can stop pretending not to listen now." Darien said with a wry smirk, that was only on one side of his mouth.

"Hmm," I asked still not looking up, still writing on my 'homework.' He stared at me, for a moment. Clearly trying to make me fess up, but I wasn't giving in as I asked, innocently, "You talking to me?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you were listening." Darien accused, a little harshly, even though he was still smirking.

"Why would I waste my time listening in on two guys gabbing. Especially when one of these guys doesn't trust me as far as he could throw me?" I asked still looking down.

"AH-Ha! I knew you were listening!" He smiled triumphantly; I hate it when he does that!

"I only heard that you didn't trust me." I assured, "That was all!"

"Sure it is!" Darien had to say to make it clear he didn't believe a word I said.

"Besides, why would I listen anyway? All that you guys were talking about was you."

"How would you know that, unless you were listening?" He argued.

"Do you really think I would be interested in a conversation all about the person who loathes me? How conceited are you?" I asked, getting steamed now.

"Because Andrew was here, and you still have a mad crush on him."

"For your information, I'm over that, and I think of Andrew as an older brother. Not that it's any of your business." I said smoothly, especially for me.

"So if Andrew came up to you right now, and asked you out. You'd-"

"You know he wouldn't, and besides he's happy with the beautiful Rita. And I wouldn't interfere with that!"

"Glad to hear it." He said, nicely for once.

"Are you trying to actually be nice?" I asked.

"No." He said comically, caughting onto the fun.

"Well, it sure sounded like it?"

"You've got to be kidding, why would I waste MY time being nice to you?"

"On you're right, like you've always been a ray of sunshine." I smiled.

"Glad to see your back to being yourself, Meatball Head." He smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, honestly, where **was** this coming from.

"Well, for a while there, you looked so gloomy. Glad to see you're feeling better." He said simply before taking a sip from his coffee again.

"Yeah, today was really rough on- HEY! Since when do you notice when I'm gloomy?" I asked, he really is too smart for his own good.

"It's all too obvious, all you've had, since you got here, is your untouched cocoa. The _'normal Meatball Head'_ would have polished that off, along with tons of other things by now." Darien had to point out, just as Andrew rejoined us, by sitting in front of me again. "Oh good, you are feeling better. Darien and I really starting to worry."

"I was not." Darien claimed, but I could tell Andrew was right. He'd picked that fight with me, only to perk me up. And his plan had worked.

"Sure, you weren't." Andrew smiled slyly, winking at me. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me, not even if I had tried. I stood up and kissed Andrew on the forehead. "Thank you," I smiled, before gathering every ounce of courage, and kissing Darien's forehead as well. Which was priceless! He was so shocked; I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He looked up at me questioningly, and I said, "Thanks, both of you, so much!"

"Anytime!" Andrew smiled, Darien still remained silent.

"I better go home and work on this," I said, good excuse. Too embarrassed to sit around these two anymore. "But I'll see you both later." I smiled as I quickly tossed my work into my satchel and latching it shut. I waved and said, "Bye!" As I was heading for the door, and both waved back.

If one thing is certain, I did learn something today. My mission is clear, Darien doesn't have to remember everything, that's not important. The past is the past, and I don't care if any of them ever remember it. I just want my friends to be my friends again. I want Darien to love me, for me. Just plain Serena, not Sailor Moon, not Princess Serenity. Just Serena.

I will be the first to say, THIS MISSION IS GOING TO BE SO HARD! I mean, if they remembered everything, that would help, a lot. But since they don't, I'm just going to have to work extra hard. I know my work will be worth it though. And I've decided to keep this journal of my progress. I can't go running around telling everyone of my plans. This has to be a complete secret and it's not easy for me to keep secrets. So I'm writing down everything, so I don't blab.

I only hope my plans will work.

_**

* * *

Today's Overall Progress**_

My First attempt: Simi-Successful

Darien was my first attempt, and I admit, our moment would seem insignificant to most. But it's given me unbelievable hope and inspired me to keep going. So, kissing his forehead… and seeing his face… I'll keep trying.

_**My Objective for Tomorrow –**_ Still in the works, because those new enemies keep striking. Since I'm now a solo act, I'm working extra hard to win battles too. Luna and Artemis are helping, but there's only so much two kitty cats can do.

* * *

_Well there you have it readers, hope you all enjoyed! All Reviews are apreciated! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	2. Mina's Monolog!

_Dear Readers,_

Hi there, SailorLeia, here with another chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it, just borrowing, most will be returned unharmed!**

_Dedicated to Mountain Dew, with out your caffeine and high sugar levels, I couldn't have written this chapter, or made it through high school! Much Love!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 2 –**__ Mina's Monolog

* * *

_

**Serena's Journal!**

Today was exactly the same as yesterday, a complete snore without my gang. Ann hanging all over Darien, Alan flirting with me. I forgot to mention that yesterday, didn't I? Ha! Well it seems that Ann's older brother has a little crush on me. He's been staring at me all day, and he even tried to ask me out. But Ann caught him and nearly skinned him alive.

All of the girls at school were buzzing about it today. I even saw Amy look at Ann strangely at one point. For a brother and sister relationship, theses two are pretty strange. Ann wasn't acting like a protective sister; she was acting like a protective GIRLFRIEND. All of the mixed feelings I had about Ann, and her cutie of a brother; were given an extra shaking today. Something is seriously not right about these two. I can just feel it, and I know Amy can too. I saw that today, in her eyes.

Feeling a bit of a kinship with her; I thought I'd try talking to her. After all, everybody else in school was talking about it. What did I have to lose?

So I tried at lunch, I came over to Amy's table and asked, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

Amy looked up from her book and smiled, "Sure."

"You're Amy, right?" I asked.

"Yes, and you're Serena, I think we have two classes together." Amy smiled.

"That sounds right, boy that's gotta be a mistake, sticking me in a class with you. You're a genius." I complimented, remembering the quickest way to get Amy over her shy streak. Is to get her talking about her studies.

"I wouldn't say that, you've always seemed smart to me." Amy complimented right back. I knew I always liked her.

"Well thanks! Goodness knows, I don't hear that very often. In fact you may be the only one to think that." I joked and got a giggle. "But I wanted to ask you something. Don't worry I'm not asking for help with my studies or anything? I just wanted to ask you question about that fight in our third period today." I explained.

Amy smiled and said, "Sure, but why me? You've got several friends; that I know would probably give you a better answer than I could."

"Yeah, but they're all too busy telling me what a fox Alan is. And how lucky I am that he's sweet on me. But, today in class, when Ann showed up and made that huge scene. I think we were both wearing the same expression. After seeing that I wasn't alone I was wondering what you thought of their behavior. If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, wow, okay. I think Alan definitely likes you, like your friends say. But I think Ann's behavior today was completely outrageous, ridiculous really. I mean, she's his little sister, not his girlfriend." Amy said, sounding just as confused by those two as I know I was.

"Right, I couldn't agree more, I'm so weirded out by those two. I don't think I can date Alan." I confided in her.

"I wouldn't if I were you, if Ann's losing it over him looking at you or thinking about asking you out. She'd really lose it if you started dating. And I wouldn't want to get pulled into that kind of drama. Especially when you're in love with someone else."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right to-HEY! I never said I was in love with anyone else." I exclaimed, how did she know that?

"You didn't have to, I could tell by the way you were completely unaffected by Alan's charm. It's so obvious your heart already belongs to someone else. Am I right?" Amy asked, nothing get's past her.

"Well… yes, but I was just hoping it wasn't all that obvious." I covered my shock while being completely honest with her.

"Oh don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Though could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Amy!" I nearly jumped with joy.

"Do you think Gr-the guy that sits beside me in class… likes me?"

"Greg?"

"Yes, he's very sweet, and quite brilliant. He's one of the only nice people in our class. But I'm too shy to talk to him." Amy confessed blushing madly, she's so cute! Who could be mean to her, and sleep at night? Honestly!?

"Amy, are you kidding, Greg has always had a soft spot for you. I think you should totally try talking to him… try today! I think you two would have a lot in common. If nothing else you two could be good friends." I suggested and Amy nodded.

"I think I will, Thanks Serena!"

Greg and Amy talked all though our next class, thankfully it was a study session. You know Amy wouldn't be that reckless, and they were mostly talking about studies. But I was just so glad to see her make a new friend… or not so new friend. Greg, being the physic he is, knew all! He knew that I'd talked to Amy, and that I was fully aware of my past. He walked me to my next class and thanked me the whole way.

He really is a great match for Amy; it was so nice talking to an old friend. Who REMEMBERS what we went through. I can't begin to tell you how good it felt. Then he dropped me off at my last class of day and ran off to his own class. Where he could catch-up with Amy even more! SO CUTE!

After school, I went over to the arcade to see if I could get some more ground work laid out for my other friends as well as my prince. But sadly Darien didn't come in today. He had to work, Andrew explained. I guess Amy's not the only one to notice my attraction! He even told me where he was working, and Ann over heard. She bolted for the door to chase after Darien like a piece of meat! I would have gone after her, if nothing else to warn Darien. But when I stood up to chase after her, and stop her if I could…

I realized that my Sailor Scout team surrounded me. Lita was in the corner booth; Amy was on the other side sharing a booth with Greg, while Raye was reading in the booth right next to me. Mina was the one who gave me the creeps. She was sitting in the booth right in front of me, staring at me strangely. I just knew she was asking herself, _'Who is that? Why does she look familiar?'_

So I slowly sat back down and tried to blend into the cushions of my booth. Andrew kept asking me was I feeling alright. I guess I looked pretty scared. I had to get out of there. So, I said "Bye!" to Andrew; and high-tailed it for the door. Mina was coming after me, but I escaped through the park.

As if on cue, a cardian (that's what Luna says their called) attacks. And I was forced to drop everything and fight. I was fighting as hard as I could. But the creature-feature blew his reeking breath at me. Which was almost enough to knock me out by itself, but not quite. When I wasn't unconscious, the thing picked me up with its tentacles and banged me on the ground till I was out. I don't remember anything else about the battle, except for waking up in a strangely familiar room.

It wasn't my room, because goodness knows, my room wasn't a painted in a peach color. I sat up, to discover I was untransformed, ice-pack strapped to my head, and Mina was smiling at me.

"Mina?" I asked, I realize now, I wasn't too smart starting out by saying her name. But in my defense! I had just been banged on the head more times that I want to count. I was more than a little fuzzy!

"Hey Sleepy head, did you know you were knocked out in the middle of a battle?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I was trying to forget, where are we?"

She laughed, "You don't recognize my room? Don't tell me you've forgotten more than the battle."

"No, I haven't forgotten anything e-MINA! MINA! YOU REMEMBER!?!?!!?!?" I asked, I was a little excited.

"Yes, I do, and I'm only sorry you've been alone this long Serena!" She smiled; I leapt out of her bed and hugged her tight. FINALLY one of my friends remembers me! We spent the night battling monsters and catching up on everything we missed since our last battle with Beryl. But I think the person that was the happiest about Mina's return, was Artemis. He was so happy to have his Venus back and to finally go home. (He'd been living with me ever since the final battle.)

_**

* * *

Today's Overall Progress:**_ MINA'S BACK!!! 

Sailor Venus Re-Makes the Scene!

My Second Attempt: Even though I didn't see Darien, Today was a COMPLETE SUCCESS!

Darien was hounded by Ann (that can't be getting her points!), while I got to talk to Amy and Greg! Did I ALREADY mention MINA is BACK!?!?!?!!?!? Today, it would have been nice to see Darien just once. But I'll settle for the happiness of having one of my dearest friends back!

_**My Objective For Tomorrow:**_ Work on trying to see Lita, I miss her.

* * *

Oh! And before I quit for the night, Mina told me something I want to write down. So that I don't forget it. Because right off the bat, she was trying to help me plan reawakening the others. And I told her that maybe their better off living their lives peacefully. Mina, smiled kindly at me, and said this…

"Aww, I know what you're saying Serena. You're afraid if they remember EVERYTHING; then they'll have to give up their normal lives. Well I don't know about you, girl. But when I couldn't remember… it was one of the worst feelings in the world. Sitting around in school, going home, and being stuck in the mundane. Knowing there's more for you out there, always feeling like your missing something. It's like being in a prison. I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier. But when I saw you and the other girls all together tonight. It all started coming back to me. I only chased after you like I did because I was remembering and I was so happy to see you!"

"They're not giving up their lives Serena. We were put on earth, in this time, to protect our planet. We were born to become Sailor Scouts, to be a team. We have to get them remember, it's just not fair to let them go on the way I was."

So we've decided to keep trying to revive the others. I don't want them to feel like Mina was talking about. I want them to be happy, and two heads are bound to better than one!

_

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 2! I know there's no Serena and Darien in this chapter, but next will be almost nothing but the best of Serena and Darien. And I'll get that up as soon as I can! (When I say, as soon as I can that depends on my computer! Not me! Sorry it took me so long this time!) Now, it's your turn! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys! Much Love!_

_**SailorLeia!**_


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Dear Readers,

Hello again! SailorLeia here with the another chapter! And I'm so glad you're all still writing! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! As promised, this chapter, is alot of Serena and Darien moments! Hope everyone enjoys!

_Dedicated to the magic feeling and spirit that always follows Christmas! For always making anything possible in December, every year, no matter what you believe!!! God Bless!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 3 –**__ One Step Forward, Two Steps Back!

* * *

_

**A Letter From:**

**Andrew to Rita!**

Hey honey! I just got your letter, and the pictures of the African sunrise. I wish I was there with you too. But I have to tell you, life back home has been far from boring these last few days! You know how I was telling you about Darien's little crush on Serena? Well, everyday I'm more convinced that she is the girl for him! A hint here, a push or shove there. By the time you come home, I believe he will finally be serious about a girl! YAY!

But as busy as I've been lately; with work, school, and making sure Darien doesn't screw things up too bad. Don't think even for a minute I haven't missed you. You've been in my thoughts and as I hear myself giving Darien and Serena advice. I always wish you could hear me, and tell me whether or not my advice is good.

When you left, you took my heart with you. Today was a great example of why I need you. And what happens when you're not around. I can't explain it, really; but somehow, when I rolled out of bed today… I just knew it was going to be one of those days. Don't ask me how I knew this; let's just say all of the appliances in my kitchen at home. Where all nice enough to give me the heads up! After school I went straight to work, and it was busy unusually early today. I didn't even take a breath to relax till break time. And as usual, Darien was right on time, to cheer me up! He walked in just as I was let on my break; the moment I saw him smiling as he walked in… I knew I was going to hear it.

"It's busy in here today." Darien commented smile unwavering.

"Yeah, it's been like this since I got here, and we think it'll be like this all day. So Lizzie was nice enough to give her old brother a break." I said tiredly.

"What happened to you?" He asked, with a laugh, you know Darien.

"What didn't happen to me would be a much shorter story!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse! But you must be having a good day? Right?" I asked, I know what you're thinking. And you're right, I am nosy! But Darien never tells me anything unless I ask straight out, and even then he'll dodge!

"Not really, what makes you say that?" Darien said with a look of confusion, but smile never slipping from his face.

"You've been smiling, like an idiot; since you came through the door, Dare." I explained.

"No I haven't!" Smile widened, this is beginning to scare me now.

"Yes, you have, and you know what I think?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

"I think a certain blonde-headed, blue eyed beauty has something to do with it." I tried and was rewarded with a look that said, _'Yes, but I'm not telling you that!'_ And for the record, Serena is pretty, but she's got nothing on you!

"You couldn't be further from the truth." My best friend tried to wiggle from my grasp. But if he thinks he can get away that easily; just because I've had an off day… he's sorely mistaken!

"I'm sure, how was yesterday?"

"Terrible, I don't know how, but Ann found out where I worked. She found me there and made this big stink, it's amazing I didn't get fired." Darien complained.

"She was asking around here yesterday, where you were. I guess someone told her." I told him honestly.

"Really, that's funny; Ann said you told her where I was." He said with his arms crossed, if looks could kill, I would have dropped dead right there. But then again if looks could kill, my mother would have killed me when I was a toddler.

"Darien, she asked me and I didn't tell her." I said truthfully,

"Than how did she find out?"

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention to her, I saw her bolting for the door. But I didn't know she was running out to torment you." I explained, but right after I said it. I remember telling Serena where he worked and I probably did tell Ann too, by mistake. I would not directly tell her, she had to be eavesdropping! But if I told Darien the truth, he would really be steamed so I skipped that. I just hoped he wouldn't mention this again.

Thankfully, he let it drop after that. By saying, "Well, I don't know how she found out, but the rest of my day was awful! I went to bed as soon as I got home last night, couldn't wait for it be over. Then I got up today and first thing this morning I was given my sign, today would be better."

"You bumped into Serena?" I asked, knowing he called that his 'sign.'

"Yeah, it's so weird, when she runs into you, full force. It hurts, but as much as it hurts, it's always a sign, today's going to be good. Especially first thing in the morning. I bumped into her twice today."

"Twice, already?" I teased.

"Yeah, this morning was so quick, I don't think she even noticed it was me. She was late and she was running with that other blonde girl you know. The one with the big red bow?"

"Mina?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's her name, and I didn't get to say a word before both were outta sight. Even so, today wasn't so bad. Right after school, I was walking through the park and I crashed into her again. That time she was by herself, and not in such a hurry."

"Did you get to talk to her that time?" I asked.

"A little." He commented nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" I asked, see how he makes me work for anything?

"None of your business." Darien laughed, sipping his coffee.

"Why so private?" I asked, knowing just how to get a rise out of him.

"Because I know what an incredibly, compulsive gossip you are." Darien defended his privacy. But I had an ace up my sleeve.

"So says you, but you know what I think? I think you like Serena; and want to keep the moments you spend arguing private. Not because their pointless or meaningless, but because you think their special. What could make them even more special, than having them only between you two." I explain, while I'm thinking I really need to write this stuff down.

"I can literally feel my brains turning into mush!" Darien mumbled as he banged his head on the table. Then he sat up and said, "Listen Andrew, I have no idea why you think I should date the 'Meatball Head.' But let me make something clear right here and now. There's no way that's going to ever happen?"

"Why, because you know that if you did date her. That you could actually, FINALLY be dating someone, you could get SERIOUS about?"

"No! Because Serena is too young, too klutzy, and too much of a crybaby."

"I'll admit, she's all of those things, But you have to admit. She's a good person, she's unlike any of the other girls around here, and she's got a big heart!" I defended, which is true, as you know.

"Yeah," he smiled as he studied his cup for a moment. "She's alright, even though I seem to bring out the worst in her. As she brings out the worst in me."

"You just never know what she's going to say, or do. She's unpredictable, and she's probably the only girl I know, other than Rita, who's not afraid to tell you what she thinks. Especially when your being a jerk! And you like that!" I explained.

"Sure, that is nice, but that doesn't mean I want you to start planning the wedding. Will you please chill out!?" He asked, "Serena lives in a completely different world from me. That's why we argue so much."

"No it isn't! You argue so much, because she makes you nuts. Since you can't be with her, because you won't let yourself. You scream, to distance yourself, so you won't get too close!" I explained, definitely hitting a mark. You should have seen his face.

Then he clammed up, and just didn't want to talk about it anymore. So he would stop frowning so pathetically, I swore to back off. But I know he got frustrated, because he knew, I was right. Now Rita, do me a favor? Please look at the things he was saying, notice how much time he was smiling and please tell me what you think. Girls are naturally better at this stuff than guys. Please tell me if I'm doing alright? Because…

I really wish you could see them together. It's so amazing! I've never seen Darien light up, like he does whenever she's around. Serena's such a sweet girl, I can't think of anyone good enough for her, except maybe Darien. And since Darien got us together, and Serena helped out when you were leaving… I feel like this is the best thing I could do to pay them back for their kindness. You know?!

I hope this letter brings some cheer to the desert. And I can't wait to hear what you have to say! I love you, miss you and can't wait to see you again! Sweet dreams!

**-Andrew**

**

* * *

A Letter From:**

**Rita to Andrew!**

To My Dear Andrew,

I've missed you terribly today! From the crack of dawn, till night fall, nothing I did today really went right. I don't think I could have made it, if it weren't for your letter! Which I received while I was on my lunch break. I was laughing out loud as I read it. Thankfully everyone here is like that when they receive letters from home. So I wasn't embarrassed.

I think it's so sweet how you care so much about our friends. I can also tell, even from thousands of miles away; you are absolutely right. Darien is definitely in love with this girl! It's so satisfying to see our little cynic finally in love, at last!

I really wish I was there to see it for myself. Especially after hearing about the way those two get along. I bet their making life interesting around there. You probably think it's terrible for me to get so much joy out of Darien's dilemma. Finally meeting his match. Especially since he was one of the main ones helping us get together.

But you have to agree that it's so great to see him tripping over a girl for once. So many spend too much time tripping over him! I knew someday, a girl would finally turn that head, I'm so glad it's happened sooner rather than later.

My advice to you, Dear Andrew, is help him as much as you can. You know a thing or two about love (that I know for sure), and your friends with the girl he likes too. We don't want his first love to be a bad experience. You of all people know how hard his life has been. And who knows, it could amount to more than just first love…

I really wish I could be of more help, but I'm beginning to fall asleep hugging my computer. Not a pretty sight when you're trying to do research and you have keyboard print on your face and arms. But thank you so much for SOME good news. Your letter, as always, really brightened my day. You're in my heart and I love you! Sweet Dreams!

_**-Rita!**_

**

* * *

Serena's Journal!**

I have to say that of all the days since we defeated Beryl. Today felt so much better than all of the rest combined! Things are so much easier and feel so much better with Mina around. Not to mention, I bumped into Darien three times today! It was amazing!

The first time was this morning, as me and Mina were making a mad dash for our schools. I was in such a hurry I slammed into him, fell to the ground, got back up and kept going so fast… I didn't even think to comment, and neither did he. We both grunted 'sorry,' I think. Then we were on the move again! It didn't even hit me what had just happened either, until Mina asked on a pant, "Hey? Wa-Wasn't that Darien?"

School was even great today… as great as school could possibly be. Don't worry, I'm not turning into Amy! But speaking of Amy, she and Greg are always seen as a pair now. TOO CUTE! But what makes it even more perfect, is Greg is on our side. He just knows Amy wouldn't want to go on not remembering her destiny. So he's slowly and gently doing little things here and there, and trying to help her remember. Which is great, because if we cut Mina lose; she'd get too confused.

I got so wrapped up in talking to Amy and Greg after school. I forgot I was meeting Mina in the park; to catch her up on Amy's progress. So I was booking, through the park and I was almost home free when-

WHAM!

I slammed into Darien, almost as hard as I did this morning! I was expecting to hit the pavement like I always do. I even closed my eyes, anticipating the impact. But it never came! Do you know why? (By the way, I had to document this, because it's never happened before!)

Darien wrapped his arms around me and caught me, instead of letting me nearly break my butt like usual. I merely stumbled, he held me; till he knew, I was steady on my feet again! The next part I can't really explain what happened… I guess the best way to put it is… deja-voo.

But something happened when I looked up into those midnight-blue eyes. Something that slowed time and sped up my heart beat. And I could just tell I wasn't the only one affected. But he didn't want me to know that, even though it threw him for an even bigger loop than me. This time we did actually get to talk, too.

"You alright?" Darien asked me, HE-NEVER-ASKS-ME-THAT!!! Not in any of the millions of times this has happened before. It took me a second to reply, because I thought I had imagined it!

"I think so," I replied, I looked into his eyes again. He was looking away, but then chanced a glance, and when our eyes met again… the feeling was still there, it hadn't gone away… like we'd somehow done this before.

"You really need to start watching where you're going, Meatball-Head." He was feeling awkward, I was fine. It was an out, I knew it and I took it; to make him feel better. Letting the words; _'what just happened here?'_ Die on my tongue!

"And you really need to stop calling me that!" I said with a smile, as a breath of relief left him.

"What other name is there for you? It's not my fault your parents named you the wrong thing!" He smirked smugly.

"Oh I feel for your children. All of them will be named after food."

"At least it won't be as bad as I'll feel for _your_ kids; you'll probably misspell all of their names all of the time."

"Would it really kill you to be nice?" I asked him.

"It wouldn't kill me, but it might come close being nice to you." He smirked annoyingly, yet so beautifully! How is he so handsome, ALL THE TIME?!?!? And how is it he gets under my skin so easily!?

"Well, you just were nice to me a second ago and you're still standing! I don't think you even broke a sweat."

"I wasn't nice!"

"Yes you were, instead of letting me fall to the ground like always, you caught me." I explained, he was about to interrupt and say something else stupid. But I stopped him by saying, "Save it, I'm just saying thanks."

"Are you being nice?" He asked trying to turn it around.

"Yes, and unlike you, I'm not afraid to say so!"

"I'm not afraid."

"Sure you're not Darien, catch you later." I waved as I walked away, and praise the lord I didn't even stumble! He didn't say 'bye,' the punk! I had places to be, people to revive; I didn't look back.

When I reached the fountain, which was our agreed meeting place, Mina wasn't there. I was about to go searching for her, when she popped out of the bushes with a huge grin on her face. I completely forgot that she missed all of the fun before.

By the time, Sailor Venus joined us; Darien was taken by the Nega-Verse. So she missed all of the old arguments me and Darien used to have. She'd never seen us normal before. Not really. So she couldn't stop going on and on about how cute we were! Which was encouraging, even if a little embarrassing.

We had a blast, but just before it got dark enough for the street lamps to come on. A new cardian decided to attack downtown. Which sent Mina, Artemis, Luna and I rushing at breakneck speed to the scene. Little did we know that we would find Lita and her friend Ken in the middle of things!

Lita was really confused, as old instincts were kicking in, while Ken was trying to protect Lita from getting hurt. The monster was a lion, somehow crossed with a person. It had to be the most powerful creature we've fought yet! But Venus and I did manage to finish her off. Lita watched on all confused, so to help her remember things easier, Luna did this mind melt thingy. Supposedly, Luna used the same thing on me and Mina, but I don't remember it like that! But anyways, Lita went into kind of a trance, where all of her Sailor Scout memories were replayed to her. When she opened her eyes, Luna asked, "Lita, are you alright?"

"Oh, hi Luna! It feels like forever since I've seen you." She said picking her up, as well as Artemis, and squeezing them.

"Good to have you back, Jupiter!" Artemis praised, then Lita saw us standing there, still in our sailor suits. "Serena, Mina!" She smiled and just managed to put the cats down before running to us and hugging the breath from both of us.

"So good to have you back Lita!" Mina cheered tearfully!

"We missed you SOOOOO much!"

"I missed you guys too! You don't know how much! Sorry it took me so long." She apologized wiping her own tears.

"Hey, no need to apologize, you're back now and that's all that matters I said." I told her, meaning every word.

Mina was the one that said, "Look at us, something as wonderful as Lita remembering and all three of us start crying!" She giggled and wiped her own tears.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"That's okay, little princess, I'll be looking out for ya now!" Lita winked. I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt to hear her talking about all of the good times!

Mina and Lita were having a sleepover at Lita's House, so they could get all caught up. They wanted me to come along for the ride, but honestly, I haven't slept since I regained my memories. So bone-tired, I started walking home, with the promise of catching up with Lita in school tomorrow (as well as her friend Ken, they made a really cute couple!). Which brings me to the third time I bumped into Darien. It was after dark and I was taking the short cut, through the park. Luna was on my shoulder still gushing about having two _**reliable**_ Sailor Scouts back! (Get it? Two outta three? Sometimes I think that cat wants to go to the pound!)

But anyway, I was walking and I just want to make this perfectly clear! _**He**_ bashed into _**me**_, and when I nearly fell over, he caught me again. But not like last time, last time he caught me was almost like a hug. This time he caught me in a position that any dancer would call 'a dip!'

"Whoa!" Was all I could manage to say. But let's face it; you wouldn't be very witty in my position either.

"Sorry about that Meatball Head, I swear, I didn't see you there." Darien said out of breath, he had been running.

"And you're always telling me to _**watch**__ where __**I'm**__ going_?" I asked, while he's still holding me in a dip position. Not that I'm really complaining, but he was at an advantage here. He was just staring into my eyes and holding me. He didn't even have a plucky retort, full of his usual sarcasm. The big goof was dumbstruck, "Darien, I think it's okay to let me up now." I finally said, and he quickly put me back on my feet.

"Oh right, sorry!" He said, was that blush? I didn't have really time to find out, as I noticed my guardian, sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"Oh no, Luna! Luna… Can you hear me?" I asked as I picked up her small kitty-cat body and cradled her like a baby. She likes that when she's hurting. Luna mewed at me quietly, just let me know she was alright. I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her, she knows how to give me a good scare.

"What happened to her?" Darien asked concerned.

"Well she was on my shoulder, but she got knocked off." I explained.

"I'm so sorry Serena, is she going to be alright?" He asked taking Luna's little paw.

"I think she'll live, she's a tough little cat." I explained, don't think I missed that he actually called me 'Serena.' Because I didn't I'm just trying to see if he'll do it again.

"She'd better be, with you for a master." He said, and instantly covered his mouth; as if he regretted it. I think I was glaring at him, but I can't control my reactions to the things he says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he explained.

"It's okay," I forced myself to say, with great effort.

"I don't know why, but whenever you're around I can't seem to stop saying the wrong things!" Darien explained.

"Hey, I'm just as bad, don't worry about it." I comforted, as I started walking away injured cat, and bruised pride in tow.

Darien jogged up beside me and asked, "Why did you say she's pretty tough?" Darien asked, making conversation.

"No, you'll laugh," I said.

"No really, I want to know." He insisted.

"Okay, well, I didn't adopt Luna, or raise her from a kitten. We just sort of found each other one day. I was late for school, NO-WISE-CRACKS. For once, it was a good thing I was late, because I found a group of kids in a parking lot, torturing Luna. After I chased off the pip-squeaks, I checked to see if she was alright. She was just as claim and sweet as she is now. Not a scratch on her, and those kids were murderous."

"That's pretty cool," Darien smiled, "Sounds like you saved her."

"Sort of, but most of the time I think she saved me." I smiled winking at Luna who rubbed her head on me and purred. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, and Darien actually chuckled beside me.

"Sounds like your lucky to have each other." Darien smiled, he was actually being nice. I kept feeling like I was going to wake up any moment and find it all to be a dream. But it was real!

"I think so too! So, what are you doing out so late?" I asked.

"I always run this time of night, my question is; what are you doing out so late?"

"I was studying with some friends and totally got caught up." I explained, but come on; this is Darien I'm telling this too. Not my parents, he isn't going to believe that.

"Or you were gossiping with your friends; and totally got caught up." He corrected, totally seeing through my lie. But I couldn't tell him he was right, that would be SURRENDER! And that's not gonna happen, even if he is supposed to be back on our side!

"No, I was studying; you know I'm not completely dense; I do study some." I said defensively.

"Sure you do, gotta work hard for those thirties!" He said with a smirk; that _terrible_ smirk! The one that drives me to screaming at him, because I can't kiss him!

"You are unbelievable!" I exclaimed!

"Thanks." He said, terrible smirk still on his face.

"That was NOT a compliment!" I verified.

"But that's how I'm going to take it." Darien said as he began to head down a path I wasn't taking. Not waving, not saying 'bye.' Just leaving in silence, so I shouted behind him.

"You're not even going to say 'bye.' Like a civilized human being!?"

"You didn't say 'bye,' earlier!" He threw back at me.

"Only because I had a feeling I'd see you again; before my day was done! And I was right." I explained.

"See ya around, Meatball Head!" Darien waved, but didn't look back. He didn't have to for me to know he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice.

"Sweet dreams to you too!" I called back, and finished the rest of my journey home. What I wouldn't give to stay here, and sleep all night tonight. But I know that's asking too much! And I'll be out with fellow scouts saving the world. But that's the curse to being a super hero. I try to stay positive; Mina and Lita are here to help me now. I'm in much better shape than I was before. They're both so happy to be back in the chaos, while I'm hoping the other's will be as glad to be back. The little things that were happening between my prince and I were encouraging. But I'm not going to let it get my hopes up just yet. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

_**

* * *

Today's Overall Progress –**_ SUCCESS! LITA'S BACK! Mina's doing great, I bumped into Darien three times! All that's going on with Amy, Raye and Darien is baby steps. But at least we're getting somewhere right! 

_**Tomorrow's Objective:**_ Try to see, or maybe even talk to, Raye! It's so hard since we go to different schools, and she's a priestess when she's off Sailor Scout duty! When she's not Mars she's on a different wavelength from the rest of us Scouts. But I miss her so much, and if we're ever going to get Mars back… It's going to take some effort!

* * *

_That's all for now, So did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from you guys! Much love!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	4. Catching Up With Lita

_Dear Readers,_

_Hiya! SailorLeia here, with another chapter. Before we get started there are a few things I'd like to get straight. A wonderful reviewer was kind enough, to point out something, that wasn't explained too well. Which I must apologize for. Which is the reason that Greg remembers while everybody else doesn't? _

_I threw that little twist in there because, I recently watched the rainbow crystal portion of the first series. Greg's special power was that he was a psychic, and even after his crystal was taken, he was still a very accurate psychic. So I thought it would be really cool if he could take part in helping Amy remember. And not needing to have anything really explained to him, because he already knew. Hope that clears up any confusion you guys may have had!_

**Special thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers!** Thanks skye668(You were the first to ever review! So THANK YOU!), inuhanyoukags92(updated! Yay! Thanks!), anime-flunky(glad you liked it! Thanks!), Tori Kay(so nice, and twice! LoL! thank you!), sailormoon-is-eternal(I always though Mina was kinda leader material too! Thanks!), Princess-Anime(Hope your still reading and thanks!), uf gator(Thank you!), starangel07(Thank you!), little princess of mercury(thank you for sharing that with me one writer to another! Keep on writing!), Princess Usako Chiba(YAY! Another person who loves the R series! Thank you!), Jingy5(Thank you so much for your kind words and compliments), Ying Yang Twin 1(thank you, and the japanese names can be confusing), Eriadne (Thanks for the tip, and being so nice! I hope you like Raye's awakening!) & Champion of Justice (thank you)! **You all keep me writing, inspired and laughing! Bless you all! I'm only sorry it took me this long to thank all of you!**

_Dedicated to Rachel for her unfailing friendship, support and input! Love ya like a sister; and since Lita is your favorite… hope this chapter meets your approval! Much Love!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 4**__**–**__ Catching Up with Lita!

* * *

_

**Lita And Serena**

**Passing Notes!**

**Hey Serena,**

**Boy, it feels like I haven't talked to you in ages! Mina, Ken and I were hoping you could hang out with us after school. Do you think you can?**

**Lita**

_Hey Lita!_

_I know, can you believe we haven't talked in; like, two whole months!? TOO WERID! I really wish I could, but I got detention with Greg (Boy, I never thought I'd say that!). We were standing up for Amy and got in trouble for it. It was that new girl; she's majorly stuck-up! Amy feels awful; while I'm glad I could help. But I really wish I could go, you guys are going to have so much fun._

_Serena_

**You and GREG got detention?!?!?!?!?! Are we talking about the same Greg that's psychic and in love with Amy?!?!?!?! That Greg!?!?!?!**

_Yep! Ann was picking on Amy, and Greg finally snapped! It was awesome!_

**I believe it! Wow! Greg, the sweet and shy of our guys, flipped out on someone for Amy! I think someone's gotten super protective! But I can't blame him. Amy's so sweet, and I've met that new girl before, I know exactly who you're talking about! She's so self-centered! It's a shame too, her brother's a major hunk! Heehee!**

_Ha-Ha! I really missed you Lita! You don't know how much! I had to really struggle to not burst out laughing just now! You're right, Alan is nicer; but sometimes he can be creepier than Ann!_

**Creepier than that sleaze-queen!? You've got to be kidding!**

_I really wish I was, but I'm afraid not. Alan has a little crush on me, and he stalks me all day, trying to ask me out. But he never asks, before Ann catches him and embarrasses both of them! She doesn't act like his sister Lita, she acts like he's girlfriend!_

**Really, how weird!**

_Majorly weird, the more I find out about these guys. The more I feel like I need to stay away from them. Just sit with me at lunch today, in my spot. You'll see what I mean!_

**What am I going to see?**

_Creepiness!_

**Is that a word?!**

_I don't know, if it isn't I just made it one; I am a princess after all!_

**Right, go tell the dictionary companies that. And see whose photo ends up next to psycho! HA-HA!**

_Ha-ha very funny, but seriously Lita, Alan keeps popping up. Everywhere I go! _

**Which is normal, if he likes you!**

'_Like's I can handle, he's stalking me!_

**I thought you said Alan likes you, and keeps trying to ask you out. If he wants to ask you bad enough, he will follow you. He must **_**really**_** like you! You're not going to give into that shrew (his sister), are you?!**

_I don't see it as giving in! I see it as not trying in the first place. Besides their creepy tendencies, and the possibility that they could have something to do with our new enemies. I'm completely uninterested._

**COMPLETELY uninterested, how can that guy be into you, and you be uninterested. The old Serena would have been planning the wedding!**

_Yeah, I know but I've changed, I guess. I'm already in love with someone else. And... I can't even get myself to look at anyone else, that way. Accept Darien…_

**DARIEN-DOESN'T-REMEMBER!!!!**

_I-KNOW-THAT! But I don't care about that! I don't care if he knows about Sailor Moon, or our destiny, or if we ever see Tuxedo Mask again. I just want us to be together, that's all. Don't get me wrong, it would be much easier if he did remember. And I really wish we could see Tux again! But if he never remembers, and I still end up with him. It won't break my heart! I just want us to be together, that's all!_

**Wow!**

_What?_

**Becoming the moon princess has really changed you!**

_What do you mean?_

**You're maturing, and you're a little different, than I remember.**

_Is that a good thing?  
_

**Hee-hee! Yes! I mean it in a very good way, Serenity. I always thought you were great, and I never told you this before. But earlier, before we found out you were the princess, Raye and Amy always questioned your leadership. Mina and I always knew you were the unquestioned leader. But now, you've become the princess twice, and we've defeated Beryl… I can see you're growing up, probably faster than the rest of us.**

_Wow… But Amy's the most grown up. She always will be._

**Sure Princess, we'll see!**

_**

* * *

(When The Class Continued, After Lunch, The Note Passing Continues!)**_

**Now I want to know something very important and you better tell me, Serena!**

_Sure, what do you want to know (Nervously)?_

**How did he do it? **

_How did who, do what?_

**How in the world did Darien get you to like him so much, as he treats you like dirt?**

_He doesn't treat me like dirt… Well, he's nowhere, nearly as bad as before!_

**But I'm serious, how do you have it so bad for him. And not Alan, when Darien does nothing but pick at you in this life. While Alan worships the ground you walk on?**

_Because Alan's CREEPY about it! And the whole Ann thing, is CREEPIER! Did you __not__ see that?_

**I saw it, but I just don't understand it! He likes you, I mean he REALLY likes you, and Darien probably doesn't even know any of our names!**

_Because to me, Alan is just some guy who likes me. He's not 'the' guy. Ya know!_

**He's not destined to be with you like Darien.**

_Exactly, and I don't feel about Alan the way I feel about Darien… Oh you can't know what I mean._

**WHY NOT?!?!?!?**

_Because Lita, you've never been in my shoes, okay? You've never been really in love with someone before. I know you've come close and I know you've dated and had crushes on tons of guys. But Leets, you've never been in love before and it's completely different than all of the other loves. I know that probably sounds terrible and nothing like what I'm trying to say… please don't take it the wrong way._

**No, I get what you're saying and you're absolutely right Serena. You and Darien always had something going on between you. Even when you used to argue before, that none of us could understand. We were all confused and jealous of it. But I think I see why.**

_PLEASE, go on!_

**I think it's because you are the first Sailor Scout to really fall in love. And know it! I mean, sure, Raye's got Chad, Amy's got Greg. But neither of them have admitted it to each other or themselves.**

_Not to mention, you have Ken!_

**Very funny, but me and Ken aren't like that. We're just friends, nothing more.**

_Sure you are?_

**Serena, I'm not kidding here, Ken and I are nothing more than really good friends.**

_Sure, tell me something Lita. What would you do if he was killed and had to go on without him?_

**What kind of a question is that?**

_It's simple, could you go on living you're life, without him in it? Without telling him how special he is to you, or without telling him how much you need him?_

**That's a terrible question!**

_Why? Because the answer's no? You know you couldn't go on without him? I know you can't and I can see you two are crazy about one another! I knew before, but you taking so long to answer my question helped a little!_

**You are so off base, Serena!**

_Maybe, but like you said Leets, We'll see!_

**

* * *

Serena 's Diary!**

Another majorly weird day, of Alan following me and Ann screaming like a banshee. But school was so much better with Lita there. Ken and Lita walked with me every class, Greg and Amy joined us sometimes. It really felt like things were beginning to go back to normal! After school I headed over to the arcade, I even made it there with no _'run in'_s with my prince! I was almost expecting I wouldn't see him at all today.

But as soon as I reached the arcade, there he was. Sitting in his usual booth, sipping his coffee while Ann was looking rather teed-off beside him. I realized I had probably just missed him snapping at her for her clingy tendencies. Good for him!

"HEY SERENA!" Andrew cheered happily as always!

"Hey Andrew!" I returned with just as much cheer.

"Do you want your usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead and grab your booth and I'll be right with you." He suggested.

"Alright, thanks!" I said, grabbing my seat, and spread out my 'homework' once again.

"Hey Serena, do you have to take that seat; everytime you come here?" Ann asked, in her snotty tone. You know that tone, most snobs have. That makes you want to punch something? Usually their face, the second you hear it?

"Hello to you too, Ann, Darien." I greeted.

"Hey Meatball Head, is Luna okay today?" Darien asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"She's fine, thanks for asking." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Sure." He shrugged, while Ann stared in shock.

"You're going to be nice to her now?" Ann asked in disbelief.

"I ran into her last night, and her cat was almost a casualty. I was just making sure the poor thing was alright." Darien explained.

"What's next, you going to start calling her by her actual name?" Ann asked obviously annoyed.

"Hey now, let's not get crazy, Darien, call me Serena. Where would the fun be in that!?" I asked and winked at him. Hopefully letting him know we're cool and I enjoy our banter… I know it's weird. But when we're fighting, I always have something to say, if that was gone… I don't know what I'd say to him. At least I don't know right now, and this way, we're learning more and more as we go. I think he got it, he was smiling at me.

"You take up that whole booth yourself; and no one ever sits with you. Why be so selfish and waste the space? If you're coming in here alone, and leaving alone. You should be sitting up on the stools." Ann tried to make me feel bad, and down talk me, in front of Darien. Nose in the air!

"I like it here, and I'm not moving, deal with it, or move yourself." I smiled, simple, to the point.

"What a brat, don't you think Darien?" Ann asked.

"Did it ever occur to you, that un-like you, on occasion she meets friends here?" Darien said, and I thought I imagined it. But I know I heard right when I saw Ann's face. PRICELESS! But I know, mine was just as bad. Because… DARIEN STOOD UP FOR ME! That's NEVER happened before! He winked at me too, the little devil! I was like, _'okay, it's been fun. But honestly, when am I going to wake up!'_

I smiled, just for him before getting back to work on the stuff in front of me. And ignoring Ann completely, who still sat there and clung to Darien like flypaper. Trying to make a spectacle out of them both, even after he stood up for me! I would normally, lose my temper and let her have it. But honestly I had no time to waste arguing with her, today. I had too much to plan, in getting Raye, and Amy back. Not to mention the devil seated in the booth across from mine, my prince. Who nodded in approval and kept smiling to himself, even after we stopped talking.

I concentrated on my work, and actually devised a good plan that I was going to discuss with Lita, Mina, and Greg when they arrived. We'd all planned to meet up here and catch up with each other. "If we want our team to be successful, we have work as a team," is Luna and Artemis's new motto. I thought I was pressed for time, but I somehow managed to finish even before my snack arrived. I was wondering what I could do with this spare time, when Darien snapped at the shrew again for being too clingy. Not only telling her to back off, but threatening to move (think that's what I'll call her from now on! Good one Lita!). I realized quickly that the only way I would keep my cool, around Ann. Would be if I stayed focused on other things, and didn't listen to her at all.

She was trying to bad talk me, quietly; to Darien, who wasn't listening… I hope! So, I started doing the only thing I am relatively good at, which is sketching, in my sketch book. That always seems to help me relax.

Andrew delivered my double chocolate shake and peeked over my shoulder… Without me noticing. "Wow Serena, that's beautiful." He breathed, and nearly scared me to death.

"Andrew!" I said clutching my heart.

"Sorry Serena, I didn't mean to look, but it is so beautiful!"

"I don't mind you looking; I just didn't see you there." I covered.

"Oh good, can I see more?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you; I was kicked out of art!" I tried, but Andrew seized my sketch book and was looking thought the other sketches I had scattered on the table, throughout my work.

"How do you get kicked out of a pathetic class like art?" Ann asked, and I ignored her completely.

"Why would they kick you out, unless you were better than the teacher?" Andrew gushed.

"Well I did correct him on a few things." I accidentally said out loud, while Darien tried, unsuccessfully; to hide a chuckle and didn't think I noticed. He was also trying to see my work, but Andrew held it at an angle where he couldn't possibly see. Which I think was intentional...just between you and me.

"Is this one Mina?"

"Yeah, I sketched it when she wasn't looking once." I explained.

"Wasn't the first one of that girl, Darien used to date, Raye?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine," _'even if she can't remember.'_ I added mentally.

"And this is Molly, and that's Amy… wow, she looks so sad."

"And so did Greg, the boy beside her, see?"

"Yeah, why are they so sad?" Andrew asked, taking the seat in front of me, but still making sure Darien couldn't possibly see my artwork.

"That's because this was drawn back when they were too shy to speak to one another. I knew it was love, so I sketched them! Flip the page; I sketched the way they are now." I advised.

He did as I asked; and laughed, "Wow! They really make a cute pair!"

"They really are," I agreed, "I don't know why they took so long to realize that!" I smiled, and tried to act nonchalant as Andrew turned the page. Knowing he wouldn't expect the next picture. Which I had been working on just for him. When he looked at the next page, I saw all of the air leave his chest.

"Do you like it, I was going by that picture you have hanging over there." I asked, pointing at the picture of Rita, Andrew had hanging over the area behind the bar. I had been working on it in secret, for him, knowing he must miss her terribly. Just like I missed Darien, and even though my attempt didn't come close to capturing Rita's warmth, or grace… I think I saw a tear in his eye.

"Serena… it's… so beautiful! You did this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still shading the background." I explained and even showed him where I meant.

"Can I have this one?" He asked.

"Well of course you can have it, I said I was doing it for you, silly. But you have to let me finish first. Trust me it'll look way better when I'm done." I said as he smiled brightly and stood up to get back to work, but before he left, he gave me a big bear hug. Saying, "Thank you so much Serena! It's one of the nicest things anyone's done for me!"

"You're welcome!" I cheered, returning his hug. As he ran off, I saw him wiping his face, like he was hiding tears, as he said cheerfully. "Could you try to finish up today, maybe?"

"I'll work on it, while I'm waiting on my friends." I promised.

"Great," he smiled brightly; as he headed back to the front, to get back to work. With that said, I got out my color pencils and set to work. Ann continued to go on and on about herself, and how ugly I was. Being completely ignored by both Darien and I, for he was too busy reading his paper and when he wasn't pretending to care about today's news. He was trying desperately to glance at my sketch book. I had to keep flipping up my cover and blocking his view. All the while, I had to try and concentrate on making the picture warm, vibrant, and perfect.

Something Andrew can look at and smile about, even though his love's far away. And maybe, just maybe, remember he has friends here; that care a lot about him. Darien was so insistent on peeking; he even stood up saying he had to go to the restrooms, only to walk right up to me. And try to look at my drawings… the nerve of some people. But don't worry, I did just managed to hear his diversion and hide all of my art before he saw a thing.

"Come on Meatball Head, not even a peek?" Darien frowned and pouted adorably.

"No, because they're not any good." I explained, I know it was a feeble attempt. But there were a few sketches in my book he COULD-NOT-SEE-YET! He wasn't ready for that!

"You let Andrew see!" He complained, and whined, sounding five.

"Andrew doesn't pick at me like you do, will stop whining!?" I complained right back; we were getting into that old familiar rhythm.

"I'm not whining!" He laughed sitting down in front of me.

"Yes you are!" I said, hopefully sounding unfazed by him sitting down.

"No I am not; I would just like to see what Andrew was raving over." He tried to convince me.

"And having something else to pick at me about." I added.

"Serena." He said my name again, and I wasn't the only one to notice. Ann gasped overdramatically and I saw Andrew waiting on another table sending a smile towards his friend, and me.

"Darien." I answered in the same tone, not missing a beat.

"Come on." He said.

"You come on," I argued.

"I promise I would never tease you about this." Darien swore and it almost made me cave. He seemed so sincere, but then I remembered; HE-CAN'T-SEE-SOME-OF-MY-WORK! Like my sketches of memories from the Moon Kingdom. Or my other sketches that were just him, as he is now, in this life. HE-COULD-NOT-SEE-THEM!

"Sure, it's easy to promise, that now. But after you see them I'm sure you'll have a completely different feeling towards them." I said, which wasn't entirely a lie. With that said, I tried to drink some of my milkshake.

"Serena, you just brought tears to Andrew's eyes. He and Rita have had full dates consisting of walking around in art museums. Critiquing painting, some of the world's finest and I've never seen him so… moved by art before. You can't be bad." Darien said, making a good argument, I had to admit. while Ann gasped dramatically, again, behind him.

"Maybe, because a friend drew it, instead of some great artist. And he was captivated by the thought of my drawing, not it's artistic quality." I said, without stumbling.

"Or maybe a little bit of both." He said without missing a beat, and Ann made a strangled sound. "What's with you?" Darien finally asked her, annoyed.

"You just called her 'Serena,' instead of her rightful name!!!" Ann pointed out, while I pretended not to notice and quickly started slurping down my milkshake. Ann pulled him back into his seat with her and started asking all kinds of questions. I really just tried to concentrate on Andrew's picture and couldn't wait for my friends to arrive. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my artwork. Greg and Mina came bouncing in. Mina was cheerful because she'd just gotten asked out by one of Ken's friends (You'll hear more on that in a bit). Greg was bouncing because he was going to see Amy after this meeting…

While Lita dragged in behind them, glaring at me. The moment we made eye contact, I thought, _'uh oh, she's going to kill me. But wait! What did I do that would deserve a look like that!'_

"Hey Lita, are you alright?" I asked timidly.

"No Serena, I'm not alright, I need to be put away." Lita said as she sat in the corner of the seat in front of me. Greg sat down beside her, but was really beginning to look like he'd wished he was sitting next to Mina or me. Lita didn't seem to notice or care though, as she continued to glare holes into me, threateningly. While Greg tried not to look nervous and Mina kept trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Why would you need to be put away Lita? What's going on?" Mina asked.

"Serena and I were passing notes in class today, and during our little conversation. The Princess happened to mention, that she was convinced that I was in love with Ken." Lita explained.

"Well, Serena's pretty quick to pick up on that kind of attraction." Greg said, but when Lita's head turned to regard him, he regretted it. And sank into his seat a little. "I'm sorry but she was the first to notice the attraction between Amy and I, too."

"That's right, she was wasn't she?" Lita realized, and her glare lost almost all of it's intensity.

"Still, my question is, why would Serena pointing out something like that. Make you so angry with her?" Mina wanted to know and I had to admit I was curious myself.

"Because I spent the rest of my school day and all of my time before I came here, with Ken. In that time, not only did I manage to match Mina up-"

"With one of Ken's blonde and dreamy friends." Mina smiled and exclaimed all starry eyed.

"Mina, can I finish?" Lita asked.

"Sure, sorry, I couldn't help it Johnny was such a hunk, wait till you see him Serena." Mina said happily, I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in my throat.

"MINA!"

"Sorry, carry on Lita!"

"Thank you, while I was spending all of that time with Ken. I realized that Serena's right, and I am in love with him." Lita finally managed to explain.

"Call me crazy Leets, but that doesn't sound so awful to me." Mina pointed out, while Greg and I agreed.

"Because you guys don't understand, Ken and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. He's been one of the only people I've always been able to count on. If I do date him, and screw it up, as I always seem to do… All that could go away, and I don't think I could bare that." Lita said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. I remember Mina and I exchanging a look of surprise.

Lita is one of the strongest people I know, but she has no family. Except for Ken, and the rest of our gang. It takes a lot to make cry, and she was on the brink. Just thinking about the possibility of losing Ken… she's got it bad! Being Lita, she somehow managing to pull it together and blink back her tears. Then she asked, "What am I going to do now, you guys?"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Mina suggested.

"Usually that's exactly what I would do. Match right up to him, talk, flirt, repeat. But I can't do that with Ken, he'd laugh at me." Lita said sadly, before adding. "Besides, Ken is a really great guy. I don't stand a chance at being with someone as wonderful as him."

"Don't talk about yourself like that Leets! You're the best! In fact I'm wondering if Ken deserves you." I told her, truthfully.

"Did the fact, that maybe all of those other relationships ended so badly. Was because none of those guys were Ken, even enter your mind?" Mina asked wisely, reminding us that she wasn't dubbed the scout of love for nothing. "Or that maybe, just maybe, all of Ken's relationships have ended up just as brutally wrong. Simply because none of those girls were you?"

"No, I never really thought about that." Lita said, really shocked!

"Well it makes perfect sense to me, and I just know that Serena and Greg will back me up on this one." Mina smiled.

"Of course, and Lita, I didn't tell you that you were in love to hurt you. Or to make you mad, you're my friend, I just thought you should know. Before you go; and try to get yourself involved with some other guy, who'll only hurt you." I tried to explain, seeming to hit the mark.

"I know Serena, it's just I'm so afraid of screwing things up with Ken. I'm scared that he won't feel the same way, that I do. It makes it hard for me to even get myself to try." Lita said shyly, blushing a little.

"Oh no, Serena can't possibly imagine what you mean by that." Mina smiled and winked, nudging me.

"Oh, Serena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Lita, really." I tried to sooth, but Lita wouldn't hear of it.

"No! You're situation's way more complicated than mine. Ken and I have just been best friends our whole lives. You and-"

"My prince and I… are more complicated, yes. But we're getting to know one another and things are going very well." I had to cut in before Lita let his name slip. And she was so glad I had caught her. Because the little devil was still sitting across the aisle from us. No doubt, listing to every word we said; he is crazy, like that.

"That's great news." Mina cheered.

"Wonderful Sere!" Greg cheered.

"Greg how do you know what we're talking about?" Mina asked.

"Or who we're talking about?" Lita asked, while Greg merely shrugged.

"Hello! Guys! Greg is a super psychic! Remember!?" Serena smiled.

"Oh!" both girls breathed.

But before we drop the subject all together, Lita, I want you to promise us you'll try your best to tell Ken how you feel." Mina said, totally not letting the subject drop completely until she promised.

"Alright, I promise, but I may need a recovery sleepover soon. Because he'll laugh at me." Lita said.

"If you have that attitude you'll never get anywhere. Believe in yourself, we all do!" I smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks guys." Lita blushed.

"Now that everybody's up to speed on everyone's gifts and love lives. Can we please get to the matter at hand. Amy's class is going to be letting out in a little bit." Greg smiled, politely.

"Right! Serena, do you're thing; you were the one who said you had a plan." Mina smiled encouragingly.

"Right, let's get down to business. I held up a chart I had been working on, with my back to Darien so there was no why he could see what we were talking about. And my three comrades were nice enough to bunch together and listen intently. It really made me miss Amy and Raye, even though I'm sure Raye wouldn't be this open to my ideas.

After a few minor adjustments, we were settled on a plan for the next day. We were going to meet up with Amy after her cram school. Then we would all walk over to Raye's Temple, to say a prayer for our upcoming exams. Something Amy wouldn't necessarily believe, but luckily our friend isn't always facts and logic. She has an active imagination, and a serious adventurous strike (Being a scout, she'd kind of have to though). Greg said he would totally help us out with making this little outing sound like a whirlwind adventure. And with any luck, we'd get a glance at Raye while we were there. Maybe even talk to her!

After that was all settled, Greg was off to meet up with Amy for some dinner. While Lita, Mina and I were trying to figure out what we were going to do… Mina's communicator went off and she ran to the bathroom to answer it. Which put an end to our wondering, we were going to be rushing off to fight a cardian! Every girl's dream, right?

So me and Lita got up, and I glanced over at my prince as I swept my belongings into my satchel. When we were finished, I smiled and waved 'bye,' feeling bad. His face was so sad, and begging me to help him get Ann to leave him alone. But he waved back, regardless, and I couldn't really help him anyway. We were going to have to book it, to the scene of the crime, I just knew. So we paid for our snacks as well as Mina's, and Andrew reminded me. "Did you finish you're sketch?" He asked so hopefully, I could tell he really did appreciate it.

"Yes, I just did." I smiled as I quickly tore out the picture of Rita, completely unprepared for the sketch behind hers! Quickly I hide my book behind my back and handed the picture to him, praying he didn't noticed! Because if he did see that, I would surely die! Just so you know, it was a sketch of my prince! I'd sketched it one day when he wasn't looking. When I first got my memories back, and I was missing him terribly! I completely forgot that sketch was there; otherwise I would have never torn it out in front of Andrew!

He didn't seem to have noticed, as he stared at my torn out page. Like it was a masterpiece, or like it was really Rita smiling warmly at him. He hugged me one more time in thanks, Mina reappeared and we were off! Mina started running and explained as we were following her. That the cardian was just outside Raye's temple walls, if it actually got within the temple and started attacking. Raye could seriously get hurt, whether her old instincts kicked in or not! There was also Raye's grandfather and Chad to worry about as well.

When we finally reached the temple, transformed, caught up with Luna and Artemis. They said, the cardian had just gone over the walls. We leapt over, to find the horrifying sight of Raye, Chad, and Grandpa being drained of all of their energy. Both Chad and Grandpa were passed out, while Raye was trying her very best to fight. But she too was on the brink of passing out. After I regained my voice (hey, you'd be shocked too!) I called. "Hey you with the horns! Stop right there!"

"What?! Who are you?!" The cardian demanded as it still clutched Raye, in it's tentacles; but stopped draining her for the moment.

"I'm Sailor Moon, The champion of justice!" I announced.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Venus, and if you don't want trouble, you'd better let that girl go! Right now!" Mina warned.

"And go crawling back to where ever the hell you came from!" Lita added.

"Because we'll right all wrongs, and triumph over evil, and that means you ugly!" I said striking my pose.

"Sailor Moon?" Raye said, so quietly, I barely heard her. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She asked herself looking at the three of us with a strange and tired stare. I can't explain it, but I think it did give her memory a good shaking up.

Lita and Mina did a great job of making that thing let go of Raye. They easily weakened it enough; for me to use my tiara. And our first cardian of the day or night, was dusted! After we were sure that cardian couldn't hurt anyone anymore. We carried all three people inside the temple and lay them in their beds (one at a time of course, we're super heroes, not magicians!)

We didn't leave till we were sure all three were safe and settled. I think as we were leaving Raye may have seen us, but I could have been imagining things. I'm really good at that!

After that, the three of us grabbed a bite to eat, just before three more cardians popped up! I was running late, but did manage to make it home in time before curfew. It wasn't till I was home, inside my room, that I realized I hadn't ran into Darien. Which was odd, usually when I was running home that late at night. We ran into each other like clock work, but not today. Which made me missed him… Luna thinks I'm silly too. Because she was with me the last few times we ran into each other at night.

She thinks we're dangerous at night; while I think she's the silly one. But thinking about Darien, made me think of today. And that brought my thoughts back to my sketch book, and the possibility that Andrew could have seen what was behind Rita's portrait. When I go to the temple with the others tomorrow, I'd better not forget to pray for that too!

_**

* * *

Today's Overall Progress:**_ Okay! I mean, we saw Raye, we have plan to see her again, and help Amy remember. But it's a plan, there's no telling whether or not it'll work. Not to mention, DARIEN-STOOD-UP-FOR-ME! AND-WINKED-AT-ME! 

_**Tomorrow's Objectives:**_ Are all set, I only hope I get to talk to Raye, and see my prince before the day I done! Wish me luck!

_

* * *

That's all for today, now it's your turn guys. Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it; let me know! I really love hearing from you guys and I hope you're all having as much fun with this as I am! Much Love!_

_  
__**-SailorLeia!**_


	5. Mercury Raising

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

Hi there, I'm back with another wacky chapter about our favorite super heroines dressed in sailor suits! I hope all of you are doing well and I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long to update this time. I've been sick, and unable to think past the ringing in my brain for the past couple of weeks. Finally beginning to feel better, I had to drop everything and care for my family as well. But I was FINALLY able to finish this chapter and post. I apologize for making all of you wait so long, and in advance for any typos. I was on a lot of medication when I wrote the majority of this chapter, LoL! Some may have slipped my radar. With that said, I'm ready to get this chapter started! But before I get too carried away, I wanted to give a little shout out to all of you wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter…

**Special Thanks To:** SerenityDeath (Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!), uf gator (Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter too, Much Love!), Future Princess (You sound like my kind of reader! I always get mad at stories like that too! Thank you so much for your helpful hint and both of your reviews! Hope you enjoy the latest installment! Much Love!), 0oOPrincess MarsOo0 (Thank you so much for writing in! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!), Tori Kay (Thank you for letting me know, I appreciate it! REALLY! And as for your guesses… what can I say other than great minds think alike? LoL! I'm so glad you're still reading hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!), skye668 (Thank you so much for writing in, hope you like this chapter too! Much love!), Princess-Anime (Wow! Thank you so much for reading and writing in! I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying my story so much! It's readers like you, who really keep me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And you even said 'Much Love!' Bless you! Much Love! Sorry, I can't stop saying it! LoL!), tyria (I'm so glad you liked it! So glad you wrote in, uh, Andrew saw the sketch in Serena's book. And as for did Darien ever get to look at Serena's work of art… that question will be answered in this chapter. I'm afraid I can't answer all of your questions though… heehee, plotting giggles are the most evil! But I appreciate you sharing all of your ideas and thoughts with me! I love hearing my readers' thoughts like that! I appreciate it more than you know and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Much Love!), SerenityChild (Thank you so much for taking the time to write in and for being so nice. I'm really flattered, Much Love and hope you're still reading!), evelynvm29 (Thank you so much, and sorry this has taken so long to post! Hope you're still reading! Much Love!), & SlashFan (I appreciate you compliment and for taking the time to write in. I loved how the manga series of Sailor Moon made her an artist and how you always saw her doodling. I've always wished the anime had done the same! Glad you liked my take on it and hope you're still reading! Much Love!)! **You guys all keep me going! Bless you!**

Dedicate to my Mom, not just because she's the best, and one of my best friends. But she's doing everything she can to help me pursue my dreams! Thanks mom, love ya!

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

**Chapter 5 –** Mercury Raising

* * *

**A Letter From:**

**Andrew to Rita!**

Hey honey! How is the most beautiful scientist in the world? I really hope that the doctor's not working you too hard. That you are letting yourself have some fun every now and then. Sorry, I have to say it because I love you, and noticed in your last few letters you've been very tired. You know me, always worrying too much.

The adventures I've encountered in the last twenty-four hours; have made me miss you even more than usual. Because I know if you were here, these things probably wouldn't be an issue. You'd be setting things straight while I'm struggling to do so. But honestly, if you thought my last _'story letter'_ was fun… This one should be a scream.

I know my last letter to you, was a short one, and I didn't really have any stories for you. But yesterday, I e-mailed you before I went to work, and didn't get to read your letter until late last night. I had no idea that you even liked my _'stories from home.'_ I thought I had to be boring you; with all of my talk of our friends. Hopefully today's letter will make up for yesterday's shortie.

Yesterday, I was given two very unexpected gifts, from Serena. One, she made especially for me, and the other was completely unintentional. She was sitting at her usual booth, sketching. Which I've only seen her do on a few occasions. It's usually a sign, that she's majorly stressed out over something. But right before I began to worry, I noticed exactly what could have been the source of her frustration. I think at least one of the reasons she was stressed, had to be that Darien was, as always; seated directly across the aisle from her. With that little leach, better known as Ann (I mentioned her in my last story), wrapped around him tighter than an apple's skin.

As you know, Serena doesn't think too highly of herself, and Darien doesn't exactly help that situation very much. Of all the things she is best at…I have to tell you, Rita. I think art is her best! When you look at something she's drawn or painted; you automatically think it was done by a professional. All of her art (or at least all I've seen) has a warmth and depth I've never seen another artist capture. Not able to help myself, and being my nosy self. It was too easy, I peeked over her shoulder at her latest greatest.

Which of course was amazing! She had a whole collection of sketches in a sketch book, she let me see. Hidden in those sketches, she had a work of art, she had been working on for me. Without me knowing! She didn't even warn me, she just sat there smiling, knowing I would find it. She'd sketched me a picture of you, from that framed photo in the café. I'm getting it framed and it's going up in my apartment. But I'm not just telling you this because I was touched and excited about this gift either.

The reason I'm telling you this, is because the entire time I was talking to Serena and studying her work. Our favorite 'little cynic,' was still sitting in the booth next to us. Very interested in what Serena was sharing with me. I made sure to hold the book at an angle, so he couldn't possibly see. Which drove my best friend absolutely crazy!

When I left to get back to work, I wasn't surprised at all to notice Darien's attempts to peek… became a lot more obvious. He was so interested in her art, so interested in her; in general. He actually gathered his courage enough and asked her, _'could he have a look!'_ Which of course she refused, not wanting him to look and have one more thing to tease her about. And the way he treats her, I don't blame her one bit.

He was to the point of groveling; (Don't worry, it didn't seem like he was groveling to others, but for him, it was GROVELING! I have to tell you, in his begging he called her 'Serena' not once, but TWICE! Instead of that terrible name he insists on calling her, 'Meatball Head.') but she still wouldn't let him look. As fun as all of that was, I know what you're thinking, and no. That wasn't her unintentional gift to me!

That gift came when it was time for Serena to leave with her friends. She paid for her little treat, and was about to completely forget to give me your portrait. But I reminded her; and she whipped her sketch pad back out. When she tore out my intentional gift, I saw something I know I wasn't supposed to. And that was my unintentional gift, because it explained so much.

Behind your portrait was a wonderful sketch of Darien; I only got a half glance at it. So I couldn't tell, where, when or how she'd done that. But it was definitely him, and she definitely didn't want me to see that particular work of art. Because she stashed it behind her back, I hope she didn't notice I'd seen. But I was sure of two things; that sketch was Darien, and he's not the only one with a major crush.

Serena left and not long after that, I noticed Darien was gone too. He didn't even say _'bye,'_ to his best friend. But I guess he was pretty sore and jealous, so I couldn't really blame him. She did let me look at her art and not him, after all.

The only thing I did regret was since he left so quickly. I didn't get to tell him about my little discovery! So I hoped, upon hope, I would see him today. And he wouldn't be moping around his apartment. You know how he gets! I was so glad to see him when he walked in the café, right in time for my break, just like yesterday hadn't happened. Don't think he was unaffected, by yesterday's events; because he was very obvious about that.

He was back to his old, bruiting, don't-touch-me, mad-at-the-world self! But I was so happy to see him I didn't even care! "Hey Dare! How are you today?" I asked in an up-beat way.

"I'm just great." Darien forced himself to smile strangely, letting me know that he was still licking his wounds from yesterday.

"Are you certain you're alright?" I asked, setting his coffee in front of him.

"Sure Andrew, why wouldn't I be alright?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Well, you don't look as happy as you have the last couple of days. Yesterday, you left without even saying _'bye.'_ When I thought for sure you'd at least like to see Rita's portrait. Since you were so interested in it yest-" I tried to explain, but Darien cut me off.

"I wasn't that interested and it couldn't have been any good. It was designed by the Meatball Head." Darien said coldly, you can see what he's doing as clearly as I can, right? He's trying to get himself to forget about Serena, already. I knew I was going to have to be very careful with what I said. Because when he gets like this, he doesn't just want to push that person away. He wants to push EVERYONE away. Luckily, for him, I've known him far too long to get discouraged so easily.

"You mean, Serena?" I tried.

"That's who I said, Meatball Head." He insisted.

"Yesterday, you were calling her Sere-"

"Listen Andrew, I'd really like to have one conversation with you; that doesn't revolve around… 'her.'" Darien said, still keeping that terribly sad and cold tone.

"We talk about her like that, because you have a crush on her." I reminded.

"No, I don't."

"Darien, don't forget who you're talking to, I'm your best friend. I know you better than most, and I know you like her. And that yesterday, you were only interested in that sketchbook because of the artist." I explained.

"Andrew-"

"Why do you all of a sudden not want to talk about her?" I asked.

"Because I want to talk to my friend, about other things. Not her." Darien smiled, trying so badly to change the subject.

"Okay, either you're having a really bad day. Or this is all because of that little conversation you had with Serena yesterday." I pointed out, rather observantly, I thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darien said crossing his arms, nose in the air.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I insisted

"You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?" Darien finally asked with a sad smile.

"May have overheard a thing or two while I was waiting on other tables. But I wouldn't label it eavesdropping."

"I would!" Darien laughed slightly.

"You can't already be trying to give up on her. She was afraid of letting you look at her sketchbook, it wasn't like she turned you down for a date." I tried to put his situation in perspective.

"Andrew, I promised her that I would never pick on her about her art. And you know that I would honor that promise, but she wouldn't believe me. How can I get anywhere with her if she doesn't trust me." He asked me, genuinely wanting my opinion.

"Because trust is something that has to be earned, you of all people should know that. Serena is one of the nicest people in the world, but you've hurt her so many times in the past with you're snide comments, and insults. You're going to have to work extra hard to be her friend."

"Right… I'm working so hard just to be her friend…" He said so sadly.

"Hey Romeo, aim for friendship now, and once you're friends, you can work on becoming more than that. Think of what you're doing now as ground work, foundation." I told him, hoping I made a dint.

"It's just, ever since I realized I liked her at all…everything keeps getting harder, and harder. Is it supposed to go that way?"

"Who said it would be easy?" I asked.

"Nobody, it's just that… I don't know… I just imagined things would eventually get easier than this." He admitted, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"That's the strange thing about caring, sometimes it's the easiest, most effortless thing in the world. Others, you have to work at, especially when you treat someone as badly as-"

"I get it Andrew! I was a jerk! I AM a jerk!" He cut me off, just when I was getting started.

"The important thing is you realize this and you are going to show her that you're not a total jerk. Then if you still have those other feelings for her, you'll both be more comfortable with each other." I tried to make him think positively; before handing him the picture of you, Serena drew.

Darien took it and studied it for a few seconds. "This was drawn by Serena?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, she did, would you believe it unless I told you that?"

"No," he admitted, shaking his head. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to frame it hang it up in my apartment. Not just because it's Rita and everything Rita gets framed. But because it's so beautiful, and one of my dear friends did it. It really is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. I wasn't just telling her that!" I smiled.

Darien held the picture a minute longer, before handing it back. "Why would I pick on her for art like that?" He asked.

"I don't see how you could, but that hasn't stopped you in the past."

"Can't let it go, can you?" He asked.

"No, not until you make things right between you two." I told him, that's when it became impossible for me to contain my secret a moment longer. "Not to mention, I don't think you're the only one with a terrible crush."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up from his fascinating study of his coffee; to look at me inquisitively.

"Yesterday, when she was paying for her treat. Serena tore out the picture of Rita for me, but there was a picture behind it that I wasn't supposed to see… but I did." I explained, and unable to help myself, I added, "She's got a crush."

"Could you stop drawing out the imaginary tension and just say what it is that you saw?" He requested as he sipped his coffee. That's when I pitched him my curveball.

"The picture behind Rita's was a wonderful little sketch of you." I said plain and simple.

The coffee that had been in Darien's mouth; suddenly came spraying out all over the window he'd been glancing out of. He choked slightly before asking meekly, "What did you say?"

"She sketched you, dude, now I wish I could tell you more details. But like I told you, I wasn't supposed to see it, and I think she forgot that your sketch was behind Rita's. Because she stashed it behind her back, and I was only left with a half glance. But I'm sure it was you, and her work." I explained.

"Wait a minute, Andrew-tha-that's impossible!" Darien tried to convince me, sure that I had to be mistaken. "It couldn't have been a sketch of me, it just couldn't."

"Darien, I know it's hard to get your mind around. But I know what I saw, and I know it was you."

"Look Andrew, I appreciate you trying to encourage me. I really do, but it just makes no sense for her to sketch me." He tried to convince himself more than me.

"I couldn't agree more, but you're forgetting! We're talking about Serena here. She doesn't think like other people."

"That's true," Darien agreed; before adding, "Even for her, it makes no sense! Especially her, it makes no sense, for her of all people; to do that! Unless she wanted to illustrate her hatred towards someone. Or dislike, annoyance-"

"From what I could see of it Dare, I don't think that was what she was illustrating at all." I tried to say, insinuating the opposite. But Darien just wouldn't hear of it, he was convinced that I was off my rocker. Or that I was just trying to be the encouraging to my best friend, like I usually am. I think the only way he would believe me, would be if he saw her sketch himself. But Serena's no dummy and I don't see her letting that book out of her sight anytime soon. With good reason, not thinking logically, I told Lizzie about my dilemma. Always a gamble, you know a little bit about that. But my little sister said she appreciated me sharing with her; and promised not to do anything reckless…

But you know Lizzie, if she promises me something like that… and she sees a chance to help me. Whether it's reckless or not, she's going to do it. This was another one of those situations…

Serena came in, like she does everyday, and sat at the same booth she always sits in. While she was here… I don't know how or why Lizzie did this. But the little twerp swiped Serena's sketchbook! I know, I can't believe it either; my own sister a thief! She thinks I should show it to Darien, and prove that she really did sketch him; but I don't know if I can. Even though I know Darien won't embarrass her about this, I feel like I'm betraying Serena's trust. Especially since I looked through the rest of her sketchbook myself. She sketched him more than once. And other drawings I know aren't supposed to be him; have an uncanny likeness to him.

Now here's where I need your help, could you be my deciding vote?! Tell me whether I should show Darien her sketchbook, while I've got it. Or just give it back to Serena tomorrow, and forget this ever happened?

Hope all's well in the deserts, missing you more every minute, and somehow loving you more with every breath I take. Love you, and can't wait to see you again! Sweet dreams!

**-Andrew!**

**

* * *

**

A Letter From:

**Rita to Andrew!**

To My Dear Andrew,

Sorry I'm getting this to you so late, but I just couldn't tear myself away from your letter long enough to write. You'll probably be reading this tomorrow morning before school or before work. But before I start on what I think… I can't thank you enough for taking the time to tell me about your adventures! I love your _'stories from home,'_ and they make me feel like I'm not so far away. Help me to not get so home sick…

Today was a good day, overall, I'm mostly used to the heat now. That makes things a lot easier, especially when the whole group stops worrying that you'll faint. But nothing we discovered today was half as exciting as your discoveries (at least not by my standards, though my colleagues may disagree, hee-hee). So Darien's not the only one with a crush… that is fantastic news. Not that I was unsure of your judgment. But it's nice knowing for sure that Darien has an even bigger chance at having his first meaningful relationship.

Again, I made the mistake of reading your letter during my lunch-break. And again, I was having trouble keeping my excitement to myself! I'm beginning to think that you should be a writer, Andy. The way you put things sometimes is better than any of the books I've read. Though I'll admit most scientists don't kid around in their books. I'm not saying your 'shortie' letter wasn't just as entertaining. I'm just telling you, I love your stories and hope you'll always share them with me!

As for the sketchbook… I agree it was wrong for Lizzie to go to that extreme. But while you've got it, I say let Darien look at it. But before-hand, make sure to have him promise to never mention Lizzie's dirty deeds to Serena. Otherwise, he could single-handedly ruin any chance he has with the girl, not to mention the friendship that you have with her. I wish I could be there and in the middle of things. I would love to see more of Serena's work. (Which thank you, for sending me a picture of her drawing, it's lovely! I hate that picture of me, but I love the way she drew it! Thank her for me too!)

Glad to hear that life at home is keeping you happy, and on your toes. But like you're always telling me, don't forget to take good care of yourself. I know how you are, when you wrap yourself into matters of other people's hearts. You have a tendency to focus too much on making everyone else happy and forgetting about Andrew. So please don't forget to let Andrew have some fun and don't forget there is a sleepy, sweaty, scientist in the middle of the African deserts that loves you with all of her heart! Sweet dreams!

_**-Rita**_

* * *

**Serena's Journal**

Okay, today was a great day! Truly one of those days I'm so thankful I have a dandy little journal like you to tell things to. Honestly, I appreciate you on days like today! School was even more tolerable today, even though we all had Friday-fever. It seems to go by so much quicker on Friday, when Miss. H has a hot date, and I managed to get a C- on a test! Even though Alan tried to ask me out five times today, and got caught all five times by the shrew (or Ann, but shrew seems more accurate). I'm getting to the point where it doesn't even embarrasses me anymore. Luckily, I won't have to deal with that for two whole days now! Not to mention, I was all excited about getting to revisit the temple today, with Lita, Mina, Greg, and Amy! How could anyone be sad with all of this to keep them busy (and happy)?!

Okay, there were two occasions where I looked around me and wished Darien was on my growing list of people who've been revived… OKAY! More than two! But hey, I'm trying to think positive, I did get to see him today, and the overall success of today did cheer me up!

Anyways, school let out and as planned I headed over to the arcade. I called my greeting to Andrew and grabbed my usual booth to await my friends. Sadly, Ann had somehow managed to magically get there sooner than me. She'd even had time to already wrap herself completely around Darien in the booth across from me. Luckily he was really into reading a thick hardcover book; and seemed completely oblivious to his parasite. Which was comforting somehow, even if he didn't notice me either. So I got out my sketchbook and began to sketch from a picture of Luna and Artemis. I was really into my work, but I did notice Andrew's approach this time. I wasn't going to let the little stinker get me today; I wasn't letting yesterday's near-death experience be relived!

"She's sketching again!" Andrew cheered happily as he came and sat my shake next to me. "Who's going to be your next masterpiece?"

"My cat," I giggled, "I'm sure she'll be bigger than Van Gogh." I said sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Andrew, which got a giggle out of me, his laugh's contagious! Just then, a huge group of people came in. Sending poor Andrew running to the front, having to get back to work.

As soon as Andrew was gone, so was Ann's silence for the rest of the time I was there today. I tried my best to ignore her, but a lot of the terrible things she was saying slipped through my shields. It's hard to ignore things like that, being said. Especially when you know she's talking about you. I've never met anyone so self-centered, smug, and cruel. Well, Beryl was all of those things, but I never thought I would ever meet a person just like her who was my age. Maybe Beryl had some kids with her generals that we never knew about? Just a thought!

Finally, (and this was the only break my ears got) the shrew had to use the bathroom and all was quiet. I was so wrapped up in my drawing, not to mention the peace and quiet. That I did a little jump when Darien said, "Nice drawing."

A compliment, from Darien, what is this world coming to?! Though I don't see how he even saw what I was drawing. He's face never left the inside of his book.

"Thanks," I breathed, while hoping I didn't sound as surprised as I felt.

"I didn't mean to look, I just-" He tried to say, but I cut him off.

"I don't mind you seeing some of it; but I just get a little panicky when people look at my work. I really hope I didn't offend you yesterday because of it." I told him honestly, and the neatest things happened. He glanced over at me, marked his spot in his book, before closing it and putting it down. Something he'd refused to do for Ann the entire time I had been here. Maybe my cause isn't so hopeless after all.

"No, you didn't offend me, really; I just got a little discouraged, I guess. I know this'll sound crazy, as much as we fight and bicker. But over the last few weeks, I've began to think of you and me, as being pretty good friends, till yesterday." Darien explained.

"I have too, and I like thinking of you as a friend." I confessed, not believing we were actually having this conversation.

"Well… I like thinking of you as a friend too." He smiled, god, he's gorgeous. But being Darien, he can't just leave it at that. So he ruined it by saying, "Even though you're a totally Meatball Head."

"It really does kill you to be nice, doesn't it?" I asked, and I was rewarded with an even better smile than the gorgeous and mysterious one I received a minute ago.

"You know it does, but I meant what I promised you yesterday. I will never pick on you for your art. And that's a promise." Darien said, before going onto explain. "Andrew was annoying enough to point out that you and I have a history of saying the wrong things to each other, at the wrong times. Hurting each other, not meaning to."

"I can't imagine anything I've said hurting you." I said, honestly.

"You're right," he said; see what I'm talking about with the ruining things. "But I know I've hit you with a few low blows and… on occasion, you've injured my pride. But if you ever repeat that, this friend-ship's sailed."

"Got it," I smiled, "And just to show you that I believe you. I'll show you one of my new drawings, but you have to promise me, that you will stick to your promise, and will not tell one person about this." I reminded him as he slipped into the seat in front of me.

"I promise," he said with a smile of childlike excitement. I flipped back to a sketch I had been working on in my study hall today. It was a sketch of a beautiful arrangement of roses, that had been standing on my teacher's desk. I'd kind of done something a little strange and had drawn it with color pencils in a stained-glass look. I really hoped he liked it, because the whole time I had been drawing it, all I could think about was him. And the good old days when he used to remember my existence and fought along side us. I think no matter what happens to me in my life, I will always be reminded of him when I see a red rose… or any rose for that matter. Oblivious to my thoughts of him, he took my sketchbook from me and gasped when he saw what I'd drawn.

"Is it really all that terrible?" I asked, kicking myself for even trying to relate to him this way. It's a completely idiotic idea!

"Serena, this is really beautiful." He said, and I know he meant every word. I was silent for an eternity after that, just trying to get my brain to work around the mental-shouts of joy, **'HE-LIKES-IT!'**

"You… like it?"

"It's beautiful, I love the colors, so vibrant; did you sketch this from stained glass?"

"No," I said truthfully, "My study hall teacher's husband sent her this boutique of roses for their anniversary… well, anniversary of the day they met. It was a beautiful arrangement, and she was so pleased with it. But looking at it made me feel sad."

"Sad? Roses aren't supposed to make girls feel sad. I think you're the first girl I've ever met that has ever been saddened looking at roses." Darien smiled; he wasn't making fun, really. He was sort of picking but not in the cold way he used to, there was a warmth in his voice and he was still smiling down on my picture. Studying it and taking it in as if it were some rare piece of art; not the sad little sketch it really was.

"Well, normally roses would make me as happy as the next girl. But not since a I lost a really good friend of mine." I said sadly to myself, completely not meaning to.

"How do you mean lost?" Darien asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had been thinking aloud! I froze for a whole second before these words fell out of my mouth. "Lost in the worst way I know."

"Sorry to hear that." Darien tried to comfort.

"Don't be," I smiled, "That's why we cherish the time we have with our friends. Because you never know how long you have with them."

"That's true, but if this person was _really_ your friend. Don't you think they would want roses to make you feel happy?" He asked wisely, he really is smart; but I'm not telling him that!

"I know he would but-"

"Ah, so this _'friend'_ was a guy?" He asked, abruptly with a sly smile.

"Would you let me tell my story already?" I asked.

"Sure, I just wondered why you hadn't mentioned that little bit of important information earlier?" He asked.

"Why is that information so important?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because it makes more sense, you obviously lost a person that was a friend, but you wanted him to be more than a friend." Darien said, and I tried to object but he wouldn't hear of it. "Don't try to wiggle you're way out of this one either, Serena; I can see it in your eyes."

"And since when do you know me so well?!" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you enough." He insisted also crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine! I did have a crush on him… but then, in one moment; everything changed. I changed, he changed and everything we had… just disappeared." I explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that when you _'lost him in the worst way,'_ that you didn't mean he died?" Darien couldn't help but ask.

"Because he didn't die, which is wonderful! Dying would have been a hundred times worse, that would mean… never seeing him again. So I guess there's worse than what happened to us... But now I have to see him every single day, everywhere I go, and he doesn't even remember that I exist. Which I think makes me feel a hundred times worse, because while he's easily and completely forgotten about me. Which I'm sure wasn't hard for him to do… I remember everything. And every time I see him, it's like losing him all over again." I explained, with my head on the table, not able to look at him. Knowing he had no idea I was talking about him; he probably wasn't taking me seriously. In fact, he probably wasn't even listening anymore.

Knowing Darien and his tendencies of going all superior at moments like this. Thinking just because he's four years older than me; that he knows so much more about life than I do. I just knew that if I looked up at him, I would see, he had to already stopped listening or caring about what I was saying. He would say in his usual cold and distant… 'Darien'-way I really needed to let go, that what I'd had with this guy was clearly _'puppy love.'_ That I was crazy, deluded and learning impaired to let that jerk get to me, and to let roses remind me of such a jerk, or let myself be saddened by roses. Not knowing the jerk was HIM! And that 'puppy love' couldn't possibly stretch over thousands of years and two lifetimes! Like ours already has… at least from this end.

Though I had to admit getting the words out of my mouth made me feel better. So I didn't really care if he was listening or not… but I chanced a glance up at him. And you can't possibly imagine how taken off guard I was by what I saw.

He was watching me, staring at me like he was trying to read me. I can't remember him ever looking at me like that before. Sure, I can remember Endymion and Serenity having plenty of moments like this. Staring at each other, and not needing him to tell her what he was thinking, she already knew. But never, just Darien, looking at plain-old Serena, and the look he was giving me, melted my heart. He looked so sad, like he wanted to make me feel better so badly. But had no idea how to do so, then I saw his jaw firm in determination, and I felt him take my hand in both of his. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of my hand ever so gently and said, "Thank you for trusting me, and I promise, this will stay between you and me. I know it's not much, and I've really tortured you in the past. But I want to make it right, and I want you to know you're going to get through this. I know it may seem impossible now, but first love is always the hardest, they say. So… you'll get though this."

"Thank you Darien," I said, not able to manage anything else. Because honestly, he blew my mind! He nodded, smiled one more beautiful smile and slipped back into his booth across the aisle just in time for Ann to come out and wrap herself back around him like an itchy, soggy, scarf kneed with thick wool yarn! And just in time for my friends to arrive. Lita, Mina, Greg and Ken all came together. I quickly paid for my shake, waved bye to Andrew and Darien, and left the arcade. Our group headed over to the cram school to meet up with Amy. Who was just being dismissed as we walked up, we pitched our story to her; and luckily she was up for some adventure. So nothing but success so far, our encouraged group headed straight for our old stomping grounds.

We made it there in no time at all; Mina, Lita, and I still remembered the quickest route there. While Greg distracted Amy a little and kept her talking about all of the new fascinating facts she'd just learned. But something strange happened to our friend, when started to climb the stairs. Amy froze and just stood there for a moment. We all asked her, what was wrong? Did she feel okay, and Greg was trying to see if she needed to sit down.

"Everything's fine… it's just… I know this is going to sound completely ridiculous. But… Do you guys get the feeling we've done this before?" Amy asked.

"You mean like did-ya-foo?" Mina asked.

"You mean deja vu, Mina, Amy's experiencing deja vu!" Lita laughed.

"Well I was close!" Mina brushed off.

"Don't feel bad Ames, I think everyone's had that weird, feeling sweep over them before." Ken tried to comfort, knowing he, and everyone else in this particular group HAD to have felt it before. And everyone backed him up.

"Are you sure you've never been here before Amy?" I asked, willing her to say _'no, she could suddenly recall spending an obscene amount of time here tracking monsters, Beryl and learning to fight!'_ But of course, nothing's that easy when you're a Sailor Scout.

"Yes, I'm certain I've never been here before in my life. But something about it is familiar. And I can't quite put my finger on it." Amy tried to explain. "The atmosphere and tranquility of this place is so wonderful. I can't imagine ever forgetting a place like this… that's not like me at all."

"You're right Amy, it doesn't sound like you… that sounds more like something that would happen to Mina or me." I tried lighten the mood a little and Mina totally caught on to what I was doing.

"Hey, speak for yourself; don't drag me down with you." Mina smiled and gained a laugh from everyone while winking at me; in assurance, she had my back.

"I'm sorry you guys, I guess I've just been staring at a computer screen for too long today." Amy giggled, laying her head on Greg's shoulder for a moment and closing her eyes… Whoo, someone's getting really comfortable with her boyfriend!

"It's alright Amy, you know that I understand completely." Greg smiled, you know back in the day… Greg would have blushed some new record breaking colors if Amy had leaned on him like that. But not today, he rubbed her back comfortingly, and smiled as cool and collected as, well… Darien! (Hey, he's the only example I got!)

"Yes, I know you can Greg, but that's just it. You're the physic, not me." Amy said.

"Well maybe I'm rubbing off on you." Greg insisted.

"Or maybe I'm just losing my mind." Amy said more to herself than anyone.

"Cheer up Amy, we're almost there." Mina encouraged and we all continued climbing. When we reached the top of the stairs… there she was. Our dear friend Raye Hino, Sailor Mars. She was just as beautiful and mysterious looking as ever. She was practicing archery, with long, thin arrows and targets off in the distance. She was practicing with Chad, and making far more bull's eyes than him. But that was probably because he was too distracted, staring at her. Some things just never change, I'd smiled to myself. I looked at Mina and Lita, and know they missed her just as much as I did. And the sad smiles on their faces must have been mirroring my own.

We'd hoped, going to the temple would help Amy remember a little. But the hostile memories that attacked our poor friend's mind, must have been too much. Because as soon as I looked at her, her eyes teared up, her face lost all of it color, and she said the name, "Raye."

"What did you say?" I asked carefully.

"Serena, that girl… is Raye… this is her grandfather's temple. We used to come here almost everyday. Serena… we've been friends longer than the rest. But Raye came shortly after I did and joined our team, then you, Lita. And Mina finally joined too. We we're together for very long… but we were sisters to each other. And this was where it all started, this was where we held all of our meetings." She babbled.

"Amy?" Ken asked a little worried.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, I'm a Sailor Scout, and I forgot!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy!" Mina cheered!

"You remember!" Lita cheered as well; but before Ken, Greg or I could add our congratulations… Amy fainted into Greg's arms.

"Amy, AMY! Wake up!" Greg panicked, shaking Amy's shoulders.

"At least, I think she remembers," Lita said quietly scratching her head.

"Honestly Artemis, did we all pass out when we remembered?" Mina asked the cat perched on her right shoulder.

"Not really Mina, I guess this is just Amy's way of coping."

"Is there some sort of problem here?" Raye said sneaking up on us from behind. I know I wasn't the only one she made jump nearly out of their skin.

"Uh, hi, I'm afraid our friend was a little winded after climbing your staircase. Could you possibly spare a cool rag?" Greg asked as kind and politely as ever.

Raye nodded and assured, "certainly, why don't you bring her inside for a moment. It's cooler indoors and it may help her if she gets out of this strange heat."

Liking the sound of that, Greg scooped Amy up, easily into his arms and carried her inside. Raye was nice enough to produce a pad like thing to lie her on, and a pillow for her head, as well as the cool cloth she'd promised. Which Greg took quickly, not forgetting to thank Raye for all of her help, and started gently sponging it on Amy's face.

"Is there any chance that she hasn't eaten today?" Raye asked eyeing Amy, strangely.

"Oh there's definitely a chance Amy didn't eat." Lita said

"Well my grandpa's making some cookies, maybe eating one or two could help her." Raye suggested, being little miss helpful. The first time I ever came here, I know I fainted and she was nowhere near this nice and helpful to me or Amy that day. Maybe we weren't just helping Amy regain her memories here.

As I was thinking about all of this, Greg tried to insist, Raye'd done so much already. But Raye went rushing off, insisting it was no trouble at all. And it was a good thing she disappeared when she did, because if she'd waited a second longer, she would have witnessed a rather strange event.

Greg announced that Amy was 'beginning to wake up. And all five of us tried to say something to her…

"Come on Amy, open your eyes." Greg said quietly.

"Come on Amy," Ken said quietly too.

"Amy, are you alright?" Lita said a little louder than the boys.

"AMY! CAN-YOU-HEAR-US!" Mina called.

"Of course she hears you Mina." Lita said.

"Yeah, she just passed out, she's not deaf, Mina! Amy, come on girl, stop scaring us." I said, trying to help. Not expecting Amy to burst into tears before she even opened her eyes. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and my throat choking up, as I exclaimed, "Oh no! We upset her, you guys!"

"Oh Amy, we're sorry!" Mina said sadly, in apology.

"Don't cry!" Lita pleaded as all three of us kneeled down on our knees next to our fallen friend. And just as unexpectedly as her tears; Amy grabbed all three of us scouts and cried on us, "You Guys! I missed all of you so much!"

That did it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back! I was bawling like a baby, hugging the first fellow Sailor Scout I ever met and didn't care that Greg and Ken were watching us. Probably thinking that all of us had lost our already lose grip on sanity! But surprisingly, Greg was nice enough to gently bring us back from this emotional reunion.

"Girls, believe me, no one's more excited to have Amy back than me. But as great as it is to finally have Mercury back. An oblivious Raye, is going to be coming back any minute now, and the last thing we want to do is scare her right now." Greg reminded, being our voice of reason when Amy could not.

"How long has it been since Beryl?" Amy asked sniffling.

"About a month," Mina supplied.

"A month, how did this happen?" Amy asked, with a hand covering her face, not taking to well to missing so much.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Ames, we all forgot, not just you. After Serena defeated Beryl she prayed for all of us to live again. Luna believes that when we were all set free the silver crystal erased our memories. Which makes so kind of sense, I mean it's happened before." Lita explained.

"Well why didn't Luna, or you; Artemis revive us again? What made you decide to wait a whole month?" Amy asked.

"All of you seemed so happy living normal lives. We discussed it many times, but in the end we decided it was best to let all of you be normal as long as we could. No matter how much we'd miss you, it was what was best for you. If any trouble came along, we could always revive you." Artemis explained while Luna appeared out of the shadows.

"Amy, you remember?!" Luna asked a little shocked.

"Yes Luna, and it's great to see you again!" Amy cheered, as Luna and Artemis both came to greet her too. After Luna and Artemis backed off, Amy looked up at Greg, to smile the grateful and heartfelt smile I've ever seen her wear. While Greg smiled back, with a look I can only describe as 'love.' She must have known that Greg had been gently trying to help her remember.

"Oh good, she's awake, hi there. You really gave all of us a scare." Raye smiled as she came back into the room. Carrying a plate of cookies, she offered one to all of us and handed the last two on the plate to Amy and said. "Try to eat both of these, I know it's not much but it'll help you feel better."

"Why thank you, I'm sorry to have scared everyone like that." Amy apologized looking around at all of her friends.

"It's okay, Amy!" Mina giggled, "As long as you're alright now, that's all that matters."

"So, what brings you all to our temple today?" Raye asked with a curious smile. She was being very pleasant, and kind to us… all the while I'm thinking, what's the catch? I mean Raye's a wonderful person; I really do love and miss her. But since when is she so nice and pleasant to talk to?

"Well, our exams are coming up, and a friend of ours says she came here and prayed the day before her exams started. Not only did she believe that praying here brought her luck with her exams, but it gave her luck in love. So we thought we'd give it a try, ya know? And they say the more people that pray the same thing, the more powerful the prayer." Lita explained.

"Well, that definitely makes sense but what exactly are all of you praying for?" Raye asked.

"Good luck in our upcoming exams and love." Mina exclaimed enthusiastically, and Raye was frightened… okay, more like taken aback by Mina's perkiness.

Embarrassed Lita and Amy, promised they were monitoring her caffeine intake...while I'm trying not to laugh, because I know sugar and caffeine have nothing to do with it. It's just Mina! And somehow, I don't know how, but SOME-HOW, I think Raye knew that. Even if she was trying to stare us all down, trying to make us feel like we'd lost our minds. It was just something in her eyes, I can't explain it any other way except, I just know her too well! Then Raye smiled and laughed politely, before saying, "Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Raye Hino, I'm a priestess here at this temple, which belongs to my grandpa. I'm hoping someday, it'll belong to me. I know I've seen all of you somewhere before, but I know we don't go to the same school."

"You're right, we don't, but do you ever get a chance to hang out at the Crown's Arcade?" Ken asked.

"Sometimes," Raye admitted like it was her guilty pleasure. Skipping her chores every other week and sneaking down to the arcade; so she could be a kid for a couple of hours. Because Serena remembered Raye telling them that was what she had to do before she met them.

"Well, that's probably where you've seen us before. It's kind of our place, we're all there nearly everyday." Greg smiled, before Amy started the introductions.

"This is Lita, Mina, Serena, Ken, Greg, and I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet all of you," Raye said with a strange smile. If I didn't know Raye, I probably would think 'what a strange and strained smile.' But I know that smile all too well, it was her 'holding back' smile. Which means that when we all introduced ourselves to her like that. She probably felt like we'd all done this before, déjà vu can really suck!

Sadly we didn't get to hang around very long, because while Raye's living a normal schoolgirl/priestess' life… We revived Sailor Scouts have duties to fulfill! So we said bye, to our friend, after talk of possibly meeting up and doing something tomorrow. Then we were off to Amy's first battle since we defeated Beryl. She, of course, wasn't even rusty; jumping into the heat of battle as if she had never left. I don't think I've ever seen Greg look prouder.

But as the sky began to darken, Amy warned we should all be heading home. Of course she was absolutely right, as always. So we all planned a time and place to meet tomorrow for our first semi-official Scout meeting and went our separate ways. We also promised to keep our communicators near in case of trouble. I was heading home, and taking my usual route through the park, when I spotted Darien sitting on a bench. He was reading the same book I'd seen him reading earlier… only now he was nearly finished. "Geez, weren't you just starting that book when I last saw you?" I asked.

"Maybe… I'm a fast reader?" He smiled at me, with male satisfaction; I hate that!

"And you're actually going to remember some of what you read so quickly for school?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger, he seemed to be in a good mood and I would hate to ruin that!

"Yeah, I'll remember most, yes." He smiled more kindly that time.

"What happened to you parasite, better known as Ann?" I asked, with a smile of my own.

"Parasite? That's a good name for her isn't it..." he chuckled lightly before explaining, as he stood up to continue walking with me the rest of the way through the park. "Actually, 'my parasite better known as Ann'… hates it here in this park, for some unfathomable reason." He explained, seeming out raged at the thought.

"How could anyone hate this park… though, I did grow up here and there are too many good and bad memories to hate anything about it for me." I added.

"I feel the same way, the only reason I was initially interested in the apartment I live in now. Was because it was so close to this place." Darien agreed.

"Really," I asked and he nodded, "Your love for this place has nothing to do with the extended rose gardens, here, in this park?" I asked all knowing smile in place, he was about to say, why would he care about something like that. But he stopped himself, and I giggled, knowing I had him pegged.

"Okay, the gardens here, may have played some unconscious roll. But that's not the only reason I love it here. Like you, I grew up here, and it feels like home. HOW did you know I have a soft spot for roses? I don't think many people know that about me." He asked, curiously. You don't know how much of my willpower it took to stop myself from screaming, _**'BECAUSE-YOU-WERE-TUXEDO-MASK! If you didn't like roses the amount of them you dealt on your first week of duty would have made you SICK!'**_ I managed to somehow maintain, and say something a little better.

"Well, I was the one you were talking to about roses the other day. You didn't exactly hide you're fondness for them very well as you were trying to talk me into liking them again." I explained, see, much better than what I _**really**_ wanted to say.

"I don't know why I like roses so much, I just find them fascinating, charming, beautiful and challenging. Every stem, every plant, every individual flower is unique, individual, like people." He explained and I smiled encouragingly.

"You're secret's safe with me too Darien, I think it's only fair for me to know one of yours if you know one of mine." I said.

"That does make sense, when you put it that way." He said, smiling, then he asked; "So why are you heading home so early, did you're mother change your curfew or something?"

He's asked the question, innocently as could be, but I saw right though him. "Were you waiting for me?"

"No, I wasn't waiting for you. I was hiding from Ann and enjoying my book in one of my favorite reading spots." He tried, but he really was far too obvious. He had been waiting to see me; I could see it in his eyes. So I decided to have a little fun.

"Right, and your favorite reading spot just so happens to be smack in the middle of my way home? Not to mention the exact same path we've met on the last few nights?" I asked, he gave me a look, before rolling his eyes and smiling a little (as if it hurt him to do so). He said, "It's not my fault your house was built in the direction of my favorite spot."

"Oh right, I'm sure this was your favorite spot; long before that house belonged to my parents. You're unbelievable!" I exclaimed, forgetting my sarcasm is lost on him and whenever I say that, genius takes it as a compliment. No, he's not conceded (just so you know, my voice was dripping in sarcasm just now)!

"Thank you."

"THAT-WASN'T-A-COMPLIMENT!"

"But I'm going to take it as one."

"Well, take it as you like it, I'm going home!" I said, nose in the air, but of course my cool streak is bound to end somewhere! Things have just been going to smooth for me and him today. So as I turned to continue my way home; the heel of my shoe caught on a huge crack in the pavement. I was taken so off guard, I had no chance of catching myself. So I braced myself for hitting the concrete, but the blow I was anticipating, never came. Because I was caught, horizontally by my crouching prince, who'd just managed to save me… again! Not even wearing his tux!

"Darien, thanks," I said quietly as he quickly stood me back up, on my feet.

"Don't mention it." He muttered out one side of his mouth. Before adding, with a smile, "What are friends for?" Then he picked up his book, and started heading his own route home. Making a point of saying 'goodnight,' as he went too. Knowing I would just give him a hard time if he didn't. Which I would have, because that's just rude.

My smart and handsome prince may think he got away with that little stunt. But his princess is just too smart for that! And if he has to learn that lesson the hard way, I'm more than willing to teach him.

_**

* * *

**_

Today's Overall Progress:

AWESOME! We saw Raye, and AMY REMEMBERS!!

_**Tomorrow's Objectives:**_ We're all supposed to be getting together at Amy's house, for our first Unofficial Scout meeting (because one scout's still missing)! I really hope we can discuss ways of getting Raye and my prince to remember. Four minds are bound to be better than one, right! I'm still so thrilled that Mina, Lita, and now Amy remember, it feels like we're finally getting somewhere.

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary  
**

I know it's been a while since I wrote in this tattered old diary. Not because I stopped dreaming of my princess or my destiny. But simply because all of my recent dreams, seemed like repeats to me. Like I've seen them before, or like something was missing. The reason that I'm writing in you now, is because I thought that this particular dream was important enough to take note of. Last night in my dreams a beautiful, and different woman appeared. At first I though she was an angel of some sort, but as she began to speak… I noticed similarities between her and my princess, numerous ones. They both possess the same caring eyes, hair style, smile… in fact this lady seemed to be an older version of my princess.

It turns out she's my princess' mother, the queen. She visited me in my dreams to tell me something. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again till I get these words out of my head; till I get them on paper. So I'm going to write down what she said, exactly.

"Prince Endymion," she inquired, I looked around behind me, but I was the only one there. So I said what any person would in my situation.

"Huh?"

"Prince Endymion," she repeated calmly and evenly.

"Sorry ma'am, but you must be mistaken my name is-"

"Darien? Yes, I know that. But you are also Prince Endymion, and no matter what, that's who you will always be to me." The queen explained nicely, before continuing. "I understand that you have dreamed of my daughter practically your whole life. I know that no one could be more perfect for her than you, my dear. Even though my daughter has crossed your path several times in this life, and you have yet to notice."

"Wait a minute," I insisted, that can't be right! "What do you mean she's crossed my path several times and I haven't noticed? Your majesty, your daughter is the sun, moon, rain, and air to me! She's my world! How could I not notice?" I asked in a panic.

"All very good questions Endymion, but I'm afraid that I can not tell you straight forward, any answers. Those answers' you must find on your own; in your own heart. I can not interfere." She said almost sadly, really showing where my princess gets her sad-eyed expressions.

"Well, isn't that what you're doing here, now? Interfering?" I asked, with a shrug; the queen's voice was suddenly colored with a light laugh as she spoke.

"Endymion, you and Serenity are really two of a kind. Neither of you have changed much at all, you're exactly the way I remember you. In fact I think in this life, your intelligence has exceeded your past's. But you're, partially right, I'm here to help you. And guide you to your rightful place, while my daughter and advisers can not." She smiled.

"So how is guiding not interfering?" I asked, not letting up.

"There's a very fine line between the two; I agree, and it's difficult tell the difference sometimes. But I must be careful, or else I won't be allowed to return. I can't tell you straight forward what the problem is, it could traumatize you."

"Well, try, let's see. Really you're highness, I can take it."

"Endymion, the mind is a strange instrument, temperamental, and delicate. I'm afraid I'm here because of a serious manner, that simply can not be thrown on you this quickly. It's going to take a little time, but Serenity is safe for now, among her friends and fellow princesses. We can take our time, and you can rejoin them when you're truly ready. But in the meantime, we're going to take things very slowly. Let things come back to you at your own pace." She explained.

"What do you mean by 'letting things come back to me?' Did I forget, or something?" I asked, rather forcefully, but the queen was just as calm and even as ever dealing with my ill manners.

"Well, you have been reborn in this new life, dear. If you were born remembering everything from you past life. You would have a very difficult time trying to live this life happily, wouldn't you?" She explained, while smiling kindly. "I know this is a lot to digest just now, but you have my promise I will be helping you along each night. You'll still see your princess every night, like normal. But she's repeatedly asked for my help over the last few weeks and I cannot let her down. Her attempts to let you know all that she knows haven't been as successful as she'd hoped. So get some rest, and we'll help you remember everything. Though a little word of advise, my dear, Darien. Pay closer attention to those around you today. Your princess is never far, she's always within reach. You simply don't see that yet."

Before I could really ask any of the millions of questions circling my head; I was awake and back in my room. All day today, I tried to pay more attention to everyone around me like the queen suggested. And I have no clue who she's talking about. I guess I'll figure it out eventually. It would just make things a lot easier if the queen could have just told me what was going on.

_

* * *

_

Well that's all for now, that was a long chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it posted, but it took me a long time to type! Now it's your turn, what did you think? Did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please let me know, I love hearing from all of you guys! Hope you all enjoyed and chapter 6 shall be up shortly!

_  
__**-SailorLeia**_


	6. The VR Theater and Sulky the Thief

_Dear Readers,_

_SailorLeia, here with another chapter, I apologize for the long wait, and hope you're all doing well. Thank you all for your patience, warmth and understanding! I've had a pretty rough year so far, and I don't even want to discuss the end of 2008… anyways. I love you all, and hope you have as much fun with this chapter as I have. But before we begin, I want to take a moment and thank those who reviewed chapter 5…_

**Special Thanks to:** **dc_smfan** (_thank you so much for your review, I'm always a wreck till I get that first review! So thank you, hope your still reading and Much Love!_), **miakoday** (_Thank you for your enthusiasm and encouragement! I really hope you like this chapter and sorry again for the long wait! Much Love!_), **grapesandoats** (_Wow, reading this and HSM at the same time…that is strange! LoL, hope you're still reading and thank you so much for your fun review! Much Love!_), **SerenityChild** (_Thank you so much for the encouragement, and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope your still reading, Much Love!_), **chibiangel413** (_Thank you, hope you're still reading and Much Love!_), and **Queen of Light 17** (_Thank you so much for your review and encouragement, your review is one of the mean reasons I'm able to post again, so THANKS! Much Love!_)

_**Dedicated to my grandfather who always believed in me. And would have been seventy-seven this February if he hadn't lost his life to pancreatic cancer. Love you Pop-Pop!**_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 6 –**__ The VR Theater and Sulky the Thief_

* * *

**Serena's Journal**

Today, the most wonderful day of the week, SATURDAY… started out to be a terrible day. My mother decided to rip me outta bed, at the ungodly hour of six this morning. Honestly, what person in their right mind gets up that early on a Saturday, claiming, "It'll be fun." NOBODY! Anyways, she did it to ask me if I wanted to go to the new virtual reality theater that just opened up last month. My father and Sammy were going to try it out this morning, I said, "Thanks but no thanks!" Then I went back to bed, to arise at a more appropriate and reasonable hour. Around ten, Luna insisted I get up, and I listened. Because my mom doesn't have claws like my guardian does.

Luna reminded me that I was supposed to be at a meeting with the girls in about twenty minutes. So I rushed and ran out of the house Dad and Sammy were already back. Telling Mom all about their adventures; and all of the fun they'd had without me. But I didn't care, it all sounded like dumb war games to me. I was too worried about being late to our first official Scout meeting since we were reawakened! Of course it won't be officially official until Raye's back… but I know we Scouts were thrilled for the return of our routine meetings.

I made it to Amy's apartment; she shares with her mother, in record time. You wouldn't believe it, but I was on time, and my fellow Scouts were impressed. We talked about our new enemies, and got Amy caught up on what she'd missed. She entered all of our progress in her computer, which she thinks will help us track our enemies. Maybe even predict where they'll strike next! How awesome is that?!

Before we all went to get some lunch, Amy's phone rang, and it was Raye. She was wondering if we'd wanted to hang out. So, we ate lunch at the temple with Raye, Grandpa and Chad! Which really felt like a blast from the past! I would have enjoyed myself a lot more if the whole gang hadn't started talking about that vr-theater. Honestly, what's so interesting about a video game that you get walk around in… okay, that does sound really cool, doesn't it? But as cool as it sounded, I wasn't exactly ready to jump in and fight the good fight! My friends on the other hand were ecstatic and agreed to meet there later that night. Insisting it wouldn't be the same without me. So I agreed, it seems I'm destined to go to this place, no matter what I do.

I tried to think positively, like maybe I was supposed to go there to help Raye remember. Maybe I would see Darien there, though I still couldn't shake that bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach. But I got ready anyway and headed over to the theater. Which, of course, was mobbed in lines of smiling couples, tired parents, and screaming children. I was looking for my friends, in the crowds, it took me almost a whole hour just to find them. But when I finally did spot them…

Amy was with Greg, Raye was with Chad, Mina was talking to a blonde, tall and handsome guy. I'm guessing that was the guy that Lita had been talking about matching her up with yesterday. While Lita was with Ken, they were all paired off, it was like Noah's ark! So not wanting to be a third wheel, ruining there fun, I stashed myself in the bushes waiting for them to pass, so I could make a run for it. If they saw me, I just know I'd get roped into going with them, or even worse, feelings would get hurt over me running for it.

But long before my chance to escape came, a bruising, strong hand was pulling me up and out of my haven. Of course, it had to be Alan, just when I was hoping my weekend would be shrew and stalker free! But I have to admit, this didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. "Serena, what are you doing here?" Alan asked meekly.

"I-I was…" I stammered.

"Spying on people who actually can get a date?" The shrew (Ann) asked darkly, behind him. Which only helped me relocate my voice and wit. I replied, "No Ann, for your information, not that it's any of your business; I was hiding from someone."

The words had already left my mouth when I realized Ann wasn't alone. She was wrapped around someone like another skin, I'll give you one good guess who she'd chosen.

"Who would you be hiding from, Meatball-Head?" Darien asked curiously, and sounding a little concerned at the same time. (But if I didn't know him as Tuxedo Mask… I probably wouldn't have recognized his concern. He can be so cold and reserved sometimes.)

"Well, I was really hiding from my friends. We were supposed to all meet here, and try this place out together. But one of them wanted to bring their 'friend-who-just-happens-to-be-male,' than another wanted to bring there 'boyfriend.' Without me noticing, this whole outing turned into a four-way-date and I know if I walk over there they'll still want me to join them. And I know they'll all be trying so hard make me not feel left out. But instead of putting them through all of that torture, I was just going to sneak away and head back home." I explained.

"Because ultimately, you couldn't get a date, like I said." Ann said smugly.

"I'll gladly-"

"ALAN!"

"Look Ann, you're the one picking on her because she doesn't have anyone to accompany her. Ultimately, whose fault is that?" Alan asked intensely, without shouting, but steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"I appreciate what your trying to do Alan. But really, it would be best for everyone if I just went home. My luck this place has nothing but dumb war games. I'm not very good at those kinds of games. " I smiled touching Alan's hand. He stared at his hand like he would never wash it again, and I realized my mistake. Darien had seen this too, and broke the ice by asking, "You mean there's a video game that you are good at? What is it? _'Pong?'_"

"Oh, you're hilarious Darien, I bet you say that to all the girls." I smiled, catching on to his game. "For your information, I'm very good at Sailor V's games."

"And you don't think that slaying a monster bigger than the screen is considered a war game?" Darien asked wisely.

"No, not compared to the stuff my brother and Dad play."

"Serena, come with us, you could be my partner." Alan smiled, I think that he was simply smiling because he'd managed to get out a whole sentence before the shrew could object.

"ALAN!"

"WHAT! She's alone, I'm here alone, you've chosen your partner. Knowing we're supposed to be walking into this place as pairs, why ruin both of our Saturday nights?" Alan asked honestly, and you know, he had a point.

"Be-CAUSE, You can do far better than that little-"

"I don't think he could Ann." Darien spoke up for me, again. He's really starting to make a habit out of this… I love it! Even if it was throwing me with some other guy. Secretly, I believe he did it because Ann had already nabbed him; and he wanted me along for the ride. Could have been wishful thinking, but that's totally the vibe my prince sent me. Regardless of all of that… Darien speaking up, when he did, shut Ann up for a whole ten minutes, in 'Ann-time,' that's like a week… Seriously, the girl never stops! So Alan and I were partners, while Ann was wrapped around Darien.

I was worried Alan would get the wrong idea, but honestly, I had a blast as his partner. That is once he stopped staring at me werid, worshiping the ground I walked on, and loosened up a little. While Ann seethed beneath her ever tightening grip on Darien. I guess she was trying to somehow rub it in my face, that she was with my guy. But I tried not to pay too much attention and just have fun. Which I think worked.

When we finally got to the front of the line, we each paid our admission. No I wasn't letting Alan think for a minute this was a date! And the first portion of this adventure really took place in a theater. But the seat in this particular theater were way bigger, comfier than a normal theater, and you had to wear a seatbelt. "My seat was connected to Alan's so we were partners in crime, which actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Well, once he started laughing… we had a ball.

But what made it even more fun, was Ann totally ticked Darien off by the time we got to the other portion of the arcade. He was so tried of her clinginess, that he hung with me and Alan the rest of the time. Being guys everything was a competition, which Ann encouraged while I tried not too. And it turns out I'm not just good at Sailor V's games, I wasn't too bad at these games… that is when the boys stopped competing long enough for me to try! MEN! But what I didn't expect was for a certain room in the theater to be super dark and full of people dress up to scare the pee out of you.

Needless to say, when we entered that room… All of my sailor scout training was out the window! I was getting out of there. Ann & Alan were just as scared, but they didn't process my speed. I was outta there & battling creatures on my own, and feeling old instincts kick in, I was really whipping some butts! I was getting closer to the end I thought when I realized I'd been going in a circle. The place was a maze, & I was lost! As soon as this thought struck me a large hand turned me around and I was faced with an out of breath Darien. "You are fast when you're scared and an ace with a gun!"

"Darien!" I stated the obvious, it gets worse. I'd been so glad to see a familiar face at this point that I hugged him, and I guess he'd chased me for a while because he hugged me back. If anyone was watching us and blinked, they could have missed it.

"Remind me to never scare you when you're armed." He teased.

"Where's Ann and Alan?" I asked, still shaken.

"I don't know, they disappeared around the same time you did. But they were no where nearly as fast as us. Must be all of those late morning-dashes for school." He teased.

"Was that almost a compliment?" I asked, clutching my heart in dramatic surprise.

"Don't let it go to your head." He warned, and smiled, Just then a bunch of goons appeared and me and Darien started whipped butts. Caught in the crossfire, running around room to room; really felt like the old days. At some point during our running around, Darien grabbed my wrist because he kept losing me in the crowd. And he didn't want us losing each other again. Halfway to the end of the mazes, I heard Jupiter and Venus using their attacks on something way back in the mazes. They were under attack, people started running from the mazes in chaos, and I could see that I had to go help them. But Darien's grip on me, only tightened, he's very strong, how was I going to escape him when I really don't want to escape. He had to be remembering something; why else would he feel so compelled to protect me? He has to be remembering, I have to believe we're getting somewhere. I don't know what possessed me to slam on the breaks, and let Darien drag me a few steps shouting, "Darien, we have to go back! We can't go!"

"We have to, this place is outta control." Darien insisted.

"But these people are hurt, some of them were hurt by something in this game. And we both know that's not supposed to happen." I pointed out.

"So you want to go back and see if we can join the injured list?! Forget it, Serena!" He said yanking me closer. He makes it so hard to argue with him!

"Darien, what if Ann and Alan didn't get this far? What if they're hurt somewhere back there and alone?" I said, fighting the good fight even though all I wanted to really do was agree with everything he was saying. It's hard to disagree with him being so overprotective, so cute, holding me so close and tight.

"Then we'll go out and see if they made it. If they didn't, than I'll comeback, and see if I can find them. I promise, but I'm not taking any chances of you getting hurt." He said firmly, not leaving any room for arguing. Not to mention, totally taking on Tux's old persona for a whole minute. But do you think all of that stopped me from arguing out my point, not a chance.

"Don't worry about me; we should be worried about them." I insisted.

"How can you be so worried about someone who treats you so terrible?" He asked, while looking me straight in the eye. Like if he stared long and hard enough the inter-workings of my brain would appear on my forehead! Like he was trying to read me thoughts, and somehow I managed to hold eye contact, like that, and still function.

"She may be a shrew, but I definitely wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Though, I know she's probably wished me dead a hundred times since we met. Darien, I still have to know their okay." I said while Darien gave me a strange look like he didn't expect me to be so kind. He was giving me a chance to bash the bimbo. But instead of stooping to her level, I told the truth, I really was worried about them. Not to mention my scouts, somewhere back there in the mazes! I had to know they were all right too.

"I think you're the only person in the world, who could care so much about a person who can't stand you." He commented rolling his eyes, heavenward.

"Because friends can pop up in the weirdest places. You of all people should know better than that!" I said patting his back. He laughed at me and before I could think another thought. He scooped me up the way Tux used to, and was carrying me out of the building. "And as your friend, I'm getting you out first."

"DARIEN!!!!"

"I'm not taking any chances of you getting hurt in here, Serena. You first, and if their not outside then we'll worry."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"You're not sitting in any place to make demands." Darien said, smiling that terribly smug smile. Which makes me just want to punch him now! Even if he is drop dead gorgeous!

"I should kick you!"

"But you won't, because friends exist in the strangest places. And this is easily the strangest of all of our friendships combined! Right now, I'm holding your life, in my hands, I wouldn't be so quick to try with me." He advised, before quickly and confidently carrying me towards the nearest exit.

"This is so not FAIR!" I whined.

"Well, sometimes life isn't fair, now hush." He smirked as he strolled completely out of the building with ease and grace. He really can be too over dramatic sometimes. Of course when we got outside, Ann and Alan were nowhere in sight.

"Stay here, I'll go see if I can find them." Darien told me before taking off. He CAN'T seriously think I'm going to sit pretty till he decides to grace me with his presence. He'll probably be wearing shiny armor and be riding a white horse, no doubt. I waited till he was out of sight than went back in on my own adventure running straight for the sounds of my friends battle cries. I got turned around once or twice and not to mention I was going against the hoard of frantic people running out. By the time I was close enough, transformed and finally spotted my friends, all four of my girls had been trapped by the latest cardian… as well as their dates. This creature looked more like a lady than some of the others have; if you didn't mind lavender skin, fangs like a vampire, and not enough clothes. She had long white tentacles coming out of her headdress, and she was cackling happily. Our new enemies hovered above her as well, they're like twins or something.

They look young, not much older than me, one is a girl and one is a guy. The girl's dressed in burgundy, that matches the pupils of her eyes. Both twins have pale green skin color, but her hair is a cotton candy pink with matching cotton candy blue streaks on each side of her head. The boy's is the opposite, wearing a matching dark blue outfit, and mostly blue hair with pink streaks. They're so perfectly in sync, I get confused whether their brother and sister or lovers…

Before I can think too much else, one of the tentacles wrapped themselves around a new victim. To my horror, when it reappeared, it held Darien in it's eerie grasps. With a renewed rage I reached for my tiara. But what's worse is that for some unfathomable reason…it failed! It barely left my finger before it was on the floor. How is that possible? Beats me! It's never really done anything like that before now. I tried again, and it failed again. I began to panic and hyperventilate a minute, but only a minute; before I slapped myself hard and realized, that I had to keep it together, they needed me!

So begging my former queen and mother for help, Queen Serenity, I threw my tiara for a third time with all my might! To my relief, not only did my mother repair whatever glitch had affected my tiara. She charged my spinning discus with a bit of her power, I could feel it's warmth at my fingertips and I could remember it from my days in the moon kingdom. This was the same way she'd taught me to fight, in those good old days. Today, it more than did its job; it not only cut free all of my friends, and prince, but it also obliterated the tentacle queen.

As soon as the scouts were free, as well as their dates I noticed two things I hadn't before. For one, Ken, Chad, Johnny and Greg were dressed very differently. Not badly, not dressed in sailor suits, just different. What they were wearing seemed to compliment our sailor uniforms and Tuxedo Mask's at the same time and all four looked pretty proud of themselves. Darien just seemed really confused.

The other thing I noticed was that Raye had donned her Sailor Mars uniform again. She smirked at me, just waiting for me to notice.

"Sailor Mars, you remember everything again?" I asked, while the rest of our team smiled and watched on.

"Sure do Meatball Head, sorry it took me so long. I'm amazed you're still all in one piece."  
She teased, usually I would have took the bait and picked back at her, but I was too happy to see her! So, I attacked her instead with a tight hug! FINALLY, all five of us Sailor Scouts have reawakened.

"Yeah, we're all thrilled to see Raye's back." Ken said, a little annoyed, as he brush goop off his shoulder that must have come from my tiara's attack.

"But haven't you noticed, Sailor Moon? We changed too?" Chad asked, goofy grin, seeming a hundred times goofier while he was wearing his version of a mask. It resemble rose tented glasses from the sixties and matched his almost hippy uniform. A mix of the same red and purples you saw in Raye's uniform, making it very apparent that they were a pair.

"Yes, I see, but my question is, what happens now?" I asked, looking at Luna and Artemis.

"Well Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask wasn't the only protector back in the moon kingdom. Each planet had a Knight and Princess or Prince, it was the just the way things were. Greg, Ken, Johnny and Chad were Knights, protectors to all of the princesses. That's why they've never been very far from you girls." Luna explained, but she had to tack on at the end. "Though they were unable to come forward until Johnny rejoined them and we were a full team again."

"I'm only sorry I took so long, Princess, I hope you can forgive me." Johnny said charmingly, as he took a very low bow, he spoke with a slight accent I couldn't place. Seeming to notice this, Mina mouthed, _'he's an Irish-British mix'_

I nodded and mouthed, _'hot!'_ back to her, all before Johnny could look up! I even managed to compose my playful expression into something a lot more like the princess. "There's nothing to forgive you for, the important thing is we're all together now." I smiled at all of the new guys approvingly. Who joined Johnny in bowing and saying, goofily, "Your highness!"

"Alright you hams, enough of that all ready!" I said making all four stand up again and I know I had to be three shades red. Trying to make them all refocus on their intended girl partners, I said, "I'm not the only princess in this deal."

"Yeah, it seems Serenity and Endymion weren't the only relationships to transcend lifetimes." Ken smiled while staring meaningfully at Lita, who blushed terribly along with the rest of our greatly larger group. Ken continued to stare at her smiling, seeming to be the only one brave enough. Everyone else was simply too shy to look at each other.

"Well, I guess all I can say is, welcome to the team, you guys." I smiled, hoping to make them feel as welcome as possible.

"I knew it, I've been hoping to be a part of this team for sooo long now!" Greg smiled brightly, "I knew I was destined to fight with you girls someday, I knew it the moment I met all of you. I'm so glad that day is finally here." And his Mercury Protector uniform did suit him very well. He looked so suave and muscular even in his dark blue uniform that also complemented Amy's sailor uniform somehow.

"Me too, I knew something other than Raye's super hot looks was drawing me to the temple. I'm a warrior, made to help rule the world!" Chad announced, while Raye shook her head.

"A warrior who still needs a lot of work, is more like it, LOWER-THE-DISABLES!" Raye scolded, bringing Chad down a peg or five. "And do not call out people's names when you're dressed like this, I'm Sailor Mars and you're… Hey, what do we call you guys?"

"I-AM-THE-KNIGHT-OF… OF… What planet are we from again Raye?"

"MARS-YOU-DIMWIT!"

"Oh right! I-AM-THE KNIGHT-OF-MARS!"

"Or Mars Knight," Ken suggested.

"Yeah, I like that too, good call, man!" Chad complemented and pat Ken on the back.

"Than I guess that makes me, Mercury Knight! Pretty cool, eh Sailor Mercury?" Greg said way over the top dramatically and wiggling his eyebrows at Amy. She giggled, and complimented…

"Oh yes, very hot, Mercury Knight!"

"Than I'm Jupiter Knight, created to be this ravishing lady's partner and protector." He said still staring at Lita, who finally snapped out of her trance to smile comically at Ken and hold her hand out to him. The glint in her eyes was mischievous and I wanted to call out a warning to poor unsuspecting Ken. But it was too late, he took her hand and his fate was sealed. In the blink of an eye, and a twist of Ken's wrist, Lita flipped him completely on his back. As she stepped over his fallen form she said, "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"God I _love_ that woman!" Ken said with real enthusiasm from the dirt! I knew things would never be the same for our team again!

"I guess that I must be Venus Knight! Excellent!" Johnny smiled, over at Sailor Venus suggestively when he said the word 'excellent.' What a charmer! Geez… but what I loved was that Mina wasn't completely taken by his charm. She smiled in appreciation of the complement and nodded, but then she explained to the boys.

"I know this all seems exciting right now, but I want all four of you to understand our job isn't all fun in games. Our world's full of serious problems and serious evils that we need to take care of. And we still can't say we're a complete team without Tuxedo Mask. We're going to really need all of you to buckle down and help us. Which means team meetings, fire-readings, missing out on some things, sometimes we go weeks without sleep. Do you think that all of you can handle that?"

"Whatever it takes Sailor Venus, we'll do our very best." Ken promised smiling as he got back to his feet, still brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I've been kind of helping already." Greg said, "Only now I'll be able to do a lot more and fight along side you girls. I really do consider that an honor!"

"So do I," Johnny voiced, while, Chad put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry little princess, we'll help the girls protect you even when Tux _is_ back!"

I was so happy, I was in tears for my teammates, but my overwhelming joy was very short lived, because, as if to reminded me I still had a ways to go… It was that moment that Darien chose to reappear. "Um, excuse me, really hate to interrupt the family reunion going on here, but… Who are all of you? And what was that thing?"

"That was a monster, and we are-" Mina began, but I quickly covered her mouth.

"Who we are is of no consequence," I explained, shocking myself at how smoothly the words came out. "The important thing is that you're safe. And that you won't have to worry about that creature ever showing her face again." I told him, while he looked down at me almost in awe. Before he could say anything else hoards of people came pouring in the room separating us from him. Which was great in helping us escape. We all made a run for it and managed to change back into our normal selves in record time, the boys seeming to have no problem with this transition at all. But as good as all of us were doing, we still didn't managed to beat Darien back outside and he saw me exit again with my friends.

He stood not too far from the exit, obviously upset about me disobeying him, with a jealous Ann and a relieved looking Alan. Ann was really showing her mean streak, because both boys had been too worried about me to listen to her. The Scouts and Knights offered for me to come with them, but I didn't feel right just leaving the others with no explanation… no matter how tempted I was to just go with my gang and avoid my angry prince… and his royal temper. Doing the right thing won out in the end, and I said, 'I'd catch up with them, later,' and went to take my medicine.

Before I could get my weak and meek little 'hi?' out, Ann cut me to the quick, saying, "Real smart Serena! Going back inside after Darien went to all the trouble of getting you out first." She said smugly with a gross and crooked looking smile. Showing she wasn't just jealous because they were worried, but that he'd also 'saved me' _first_.

"I had no choice, my friends needed me." I said confidently, all meekness completely gone.

"She mustn't have even been listening to you Darien. She must have blocked you out completely! Let's just leave-"

"Ann, stay out of this!" Darien warned, effectively shushing the shrew in one glare. Before turning his glare on me. "You're friends needed you?"

"Yes, you see-" I was about to explain when suddenly Johnny appeared behind me, and said "Excuse me, I'm sorry but it was all my fault Serena went back inside. I'm still new around here and very new to this little group; I spotted Serena and begged for her help in locating the others. I'm sorry if there are any hard feelings."

"None at all," Darien nodded, with an understanding smile.

"Oh good, thanks again for all of your help, Serena." Johnny said slyly winking to me as he glided back over to the others and I waved calling, "No problem Johnny!"

But as I turned back to the little group I was hanging with for now, I felt like that wasn't good enough. If me and Darien are going to really be friends, than he's going to have to know a few things about me. "I am sorry if I scared you guys," I started. "Maybe every other girl you're used to may be able to just sit around and wait for knights on white horses. But I'm definitely not that girl, I'm smart enough to know knights on white horses are usually late! I needed to know they were all okay. I saw that creature in there, my friends were very lucky they weren't killed."

"Serena, you're lucky _**you**_ weren't killed!" Darien said but we weren't standing around anymore, we were walking now, a good sign.

"So could you, but that's perfectly acceptable to you! Why? Is it because your older, male, stronger, or do you think it's all of the above!?"

"All of the above, easily! I can take care of myself." He said with confidence.

"So can I!" I argued!

"Come on, what fighting skills do you know for defending yourself, other than falling down and taking at least three people with you?" He asked and seemed to regret it the second it left his mouth. But he didn't apologize!

"You don't know everything about me, and again, I'm sorry for scaring you. But I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm glad I went back in there and I'm glad I could help my friends, it turns out I was needed. I'm asking you to please not get mad, it's the way I am. I can't be sat on the sidelines, doing nothing, I'm not that kind of girl. If we're going to be friends, you're going to have to learn that!" I told him honestly, and he looked at me seriously for a moment.

"I would have waited for you Darien, she's just being her normal, ungrateful, stupid-self!" Ann said with a smug expression.

"Oh, so caring whether any of us were hurt is considered stupid to you?" Alan asked gently defending me and I gave him an appreciative smile. He got it, he understands!

"She didn't care about us, Alan-"

"Yes she does care about you both," Darien spoke up this time, definitely sounding cooled down. "When I first caught up with her, the first thing she said asked, was where were you two." He explained, his voice sounding a little reminiscent.

"So she asked once, give her a metal!" Ann brushed off.

"I told you she cared!" Alan smiled, a little righteous, and very triumphantly at his 'sister.' Before turning his bright smile my way, he did have a very sweet side… but I knew how quickly his cute could turn into creepy!

"Whatever, she wouldn't be such an angel if she was given a chance to pick at us, behind our backs." Ann said, so sure of herself, but the boys had an answer for that too.

"She had every opportunity to botch you just now, and all she kept saying was she was worried about you." Darien said, almost scolding now, losing his patience with his parasite.

"In front of you Darien, she's just trying to make me look bad."

"No, she cares," Alan said before muttering out the side of his mouth, "Besides, you're making yourself look so bad right now you don't need her help." That comment earned him a swat from his supposed 'younger sister.' Even though Sammy keeps me well versed in brother-sister relationships, and that's the only normal brother-sister behavior I've seen between them!

"Alright," Darien said turning so he was now between the squabbling siblings and facing me. "Serena, I'm sorry I got angry, but the next time you want to play hero, all I ask is to let me come with you. Or at least someone who can take care of themselves."

"If that makes you feel better, sure." I smiled, I liked the sound of that; especially the coming with me part!

"Good, now that that's settled, what do you three want to do? Do you want to call it a night, or hang out a little longer?" He asked.

"I'm all for the hanging out longer idea... ESPECIALLY if Serena goes home!" Ann cheered still hanging from Darien like an overzealous tie. While Alan decided he'd been doing too good for too long. His creepiness needed to come out and play, for a bit.

"I'll hang too, as long as Serena's there." He smiled over towards me disturbingly; I was polite and smiled back, even though hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I sent Darien a look like _'don't leave me alone with him.'_ Which I think he understood because he hang a little closer to me the rest of the walk to the arcade. It's funny whenever there's nothing else to do, or no one can agree on something to do… the arcade is always the answer. Today it was particularly the answer for me, because I don't know where in the world my sketchbook went. I lost it somewhere between doodling at the arcade and home. I practically turned my house upside down looking for it before the meeting this morning! I was anxious to see if Andrew had seen it.

So while Ann and Alan grabbed our seats, Darien and I went up front to talk to Andrew. Supposedly Andrew had left a few messages on Darien's machine asking him to come down to the arcade for some reason. This was the first chance Darien had gotten to do so. Andrew smiled at both of us rather peculiarly… Like he was panicking about something. I guessed maybe it had something to do with the arcade being so packed, while saying a silent prayer that his nervousness had nothing to do with my sketchbook.

"Hey Andrew," we called happily, and he chucked out a nervous, "Hey guys, never thought I'd see the day that you two came through the door together, and smiling! Go ahead and have a seat, I'll talk to you guys when things calm down."

"Great," Darien said as he ushered me to his usual booth where Ann and Alan were waiting explaining, "He must really be busy to say that."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly hesitating in front of his usual booth for a moment. It was silly and not like I could sit in my own usual spot (that was already taken by two couples I went to school with who were making out across from us. That's not awkward, tainting my booth like that!) Not only was this crossing a major line out of my comfort zone, over to his, but I wasn't even going to be sitting with him, I was going to have to serve time with 'creepy-the-cutie' while Darien sat with 'shrew-glares-a-lot.' I was comforted by the fact that I wasn't the only one to rethink this on the spot, because Darien did the same thing. But I was the first to take my seat next to Alan and immediately felt wrong! Because I felt the weight of his cold arm resting on the booth's high back behind me. "I hope he's seen my sketchbook." I commented to myself not expecting Alan to hear me.

"You misplaced your sketchbook?" Alan asked innocently, while I nearly jumped out of my skin. He didn't seem to notice my reaction though, as he continued to ask, "The one you're always carrying around with you?"

"Yes," I said, hand still over my heart. It was beating so fast for a second that it ached, before slowing down again. "I don't know how, but it disappeared somewhere between here and home yesterday. I really hope I can find it."

"Me too," Alan said smiling pleasantly. "You've been working in it so hard."

"Yeah, ever since my mom surprised me with it for getting a 'B' on a test." I smiled.

"Wow, as bad as you're grades are now, that must have been ages ago." Ann said sneering in her corner, where Darien had pushed her off of him. How clingy can one person be?!

"Ann, don't be such a sour-puss!" Alan gritted out between clinched teeth.

"Oh fine, Alan, you're no fun at all." Ann said sipping through her straw in a way I'm guessing she was trying to seem sexy… but she just looked like she was trying to hard, to me. Though I'm not a guy, what do I know?

A pretty little red-headed girl, that I know I've seen waitressing in the cafe a few times came and took our orders. She knew Darien by name and even knew what he wanted before he ordered it. Which made him smile and thank her. Probably because he's Andrew's friend, but he could receive that treatment everywhere, from every girl. I'm not sure, but I really wanted to find out. As annoying as all of that was, I couldn't bring myself to not like the little red-headed waitress named Lizzie. She was so nice and sweet to everyone equally… not like Ann, who was just down right mean to everyone! So I didn't really worry about the waitress, I was too concerned about the snake sitting across from me, glaring holes into me like she dared me to challenge her.

I really tried to keep the conversation going with both Darien and Alan. Both of them were surprisingly kind, interesting and even civil with one another… now that they weren't armed. But Ann never did chill out or stop glaring at me like she was about to lurch across the table and choke me. Unable to put up with her coldness for a moment longer, I finished my shake and excused myself to the ladies room. I stayed in there as long as I could, I really had to go, but I took my time, because I didn't want to go back out there too soon. Just as I was about to flush, I heard my friends come in. They didn't know I was in one of the stalls, so I heard them all talking about their boyfriends and newfound partners.

"I still can't get over Ken, I mean have you ever seen such a turn around?" Lita asked giggling to herself. She sounded like she wasn't complaining, just taken off guard.

"I don't know Leets, Ken's always been sweet on you!" Mina giggled, happily.

"Yeah Lita, Ken's swift shift from friend that's a boy into boyfriend is no big deal! We all saw that coming, I can't get over CHAD! I mean, he's really trying to act more responsible and prove himself. I certainly didn't see that coming, not even in my fire reading this morning!" Raye said angrily, she didn't like that she hadn't had any kind of warning. Unable to stand it anymore I peeked through the crack of my stall to look at them. While Amy, Lita and Mina looked at Raye with sappy sentimental smiles.

"What?!" Raye asked when the silence carried on for too long!

"We've missed you so much!" All three of them said cheerfully, while Raye smiled, "I've missed all of you guys too. Really, life at the temple, and not being a Sailor Scout was such a snore. It's so great to be back in the game, though… I'm beginning to see what you guys were talking about. With Serena… he doesn't remember at all. That's so terrible." Raye said.

"Can you imagine what all of this must feel like for her? I mean, let's recap for a second here." Lita began to count my many catastrophes off on her fingers. "She wakes up, or re-awakens, whatever. Her prince, her true love doesn't know her from Eve! None of us remember, she's completely alone for a while. She's slowly gotten each of us back, now we all remember and everything is nearly back to normal. But all of a sudden the four of us all are handed our protectors. While she's trying so hard to get Darien to _see_ her… and the poor thing's all but given up on getting him to remember" Lita said, while I hoped they were done.

Raye gasped, "What makes you think she'd do a stupid thing like that?"

"She told me, she's not trying to push him into remembering, she just wants to be with him, even if he never remembers." Lita quoted me, while the other three gasped.

"She really said that?" Amy asked, and Lita nodded _'yes.'_

"Wow, Serena's really beginning to sound more and more like the princess." Mina couldn't help but point out, just as Lita had. "But I'm worried about her, she can't give up, especially with that iguana all over him!"

"What Iguana?" Raye asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't notice the lowlife attached to Darien's arm?" Lita asked.

"She was rather slimy looking," Raye said thinking back, while I tried so hard to hold back my laughter, I love my girls!

"Her name's Ann and the boy with them is her brother Alan. He complicates things even more, because we all know he's got it bad for Serena." Amy explained, while Raye nodded in understanding breathing an 'oh.'

"Between those two, they could absolutely ruin everything if we're not careful! Alan is mostly normal and very charming from what I've seen. But he can get rather frightening sometimes too, Serena's said that herself. While Ann…that girl's got some serious issues! She's not making Sere's job any easier!" Mina pointed out, with real unease.

"Look on the bright side, now we'll be able to help her!" Amy cheered.

"Yeah, and it's not like he's ignoring her or anything, he's definitely interested in her. I've never seen Darien so into anyone. I know too, because if he'd looked at me once, like he was looking at her, out there… I would have been picking out curtains and china patterns!" Raye smirked, once again bringing up the fact that she'd dated Darien first, and knew him pretty well. My heart had to re-teach itself how to beat after that bomb was dropped! But as soon as I recovered I heard, them all starting to plan as they left the bathroom, throwing ideas at each other.

Needless to say, unintentionally, my friends had done it again. Bringing me right back up, when the chips were down. I left the bathroom in a much better mood, and I glance towards the booth that my friends were occupying. They were all so into their conversation with their guys that they didn't even see me, so I hurried over to the counter to order myself another drink before rejoining Darien, Alan and (cringe) Ann. Of course things weren't completely calmed down but they were toned down a lot from what things had been like when we'd first got here. So needless to say, Andrew was calmer and nice enough to wait on me himself. As he stirred me up another shake, (strawberry this time! Yum!) I asked him, "Say Andrew, you haven't seen my sketchbook anywhere around here, have you?"

"Gosh, no I haven't Serena, is it missing?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, and the last place I can remember having it, was here. Now it's disappeared completely off the planet! So weird! Could keep an eye out for it and let me know if you see it?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll definitely let you know if I see it." Andrew assured, making me feel a little bit better about this whole mess… But only a little, I thanked him and walked back to the table I was sharing with Darien and the sinister siblings. It could have been wishful thinking, but when I returned, Darien almost looked relieved.

"You couldn't wait to eat till you got back here?" Ann scoffed, "how fat is that?"

I sighed and shook my head as I reclaimed my seat and Alan's arm reclaimed the area behind me. "I was talking to Andrew about my sketchbook, not that it's any of your business, Ann. He hasn't seen it, but promised to keep an eye out for me." I explained, while Alan leaned in a little closer.

"I really hope you find it Serena." He said sweetly and I could tell he was trying to tone down his eeriness. Which I appreciated; so I smiled and pat his hand that was resting on the table, "Thanks Alan."

After that, was Ann's turn to talk and she talked the rest of the time I was there. Darien remained quiet, not that he had a chance to get a word in edgeways. What I didn't understand was that Darien's expression changed completely. Most of the day he'd been wearing a sort of smirk, but out of nowhere I noticed he didn't look happy at all. His whole face looked strained, like he was restraining himself from something, though I have no idea what that would be and he almost seemed angry. Though my expression probably looked just as bad, Ann yakking away like she was. I could see there was really no point to me sitting here; taking her verbal abuse anymore. I promised myself, as soon as my shake was down; I was out. So needless to say, brain freeze was a major set back once… okay more than once, luckily it wasn't painful enough for people to notice. But as soon as I was done, I said, "Well, I'd love to stay, but I'd better be getting home."

"Oh, so soon?!" Ann said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Ann, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding more people to pick on while I'm not here. Thanks again you guys for letting me tag along, today. It was a lot of fun." I said smiling at both boys.

"Anytime," Alan breathed dreamily.

"Yeah," Darien said, looking at Alan like he'd just been speaking another language. "See ya around, Meatball Head."

"Later," I waved, headed towards the table my girls and guys were occupying. Along with Luna and Artemis, under the table. "Hey!" I greeted as eight innocent looking teens smiled back at me brightly. I don't know why this scared me so much, maybe it's because I heard their conversation in the bathroom earlier. Maybe I just know four of those innocent people too well; to believe their blameless smiles! But for whatever reason, I felt like running from the building as fast as I could upon seeing them.

"Hi Serena! Heading home?" Mina asked really over the top.

"That was my master plan, can I have my cat back?" I asked, quietly.

"Sure, but be slick about it," Mina said letting Luna come out of the basket she'd stashed both cats in. For some reason, Luna looked sort of dazed, kinda spacey as she stumbled out. Which wouldn't have been so strange if Luna did such things.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling concerned, and not thinking we're in a room full of people who don't need to know my cat talks. She rolled her big eyes at me before crawling on my shoulders to whisper, "I'll explain later, let's just go home."

"Okay," I said petting her head and nuzzling it a little.

"BYE!" My friends all waved, in complete unison… like a horror movie.

"Bye," I said awkwardly, before making a run for it out of that place. Finally on my way home I felt better, today had nearly outshined the rest of my week. After we were a good ways in the park, almost home free and by ourselves. I plucked Luna from my shoulders. And cradled her in front of me, so I could see her. "Alright, we're totally alone and you've been in that little basket with Artemis all day. Spill girl."

"Serena, what are you getting at?" Luna asked me, using her _'you're being ridiculous'_ tone on me.

"Oh come on Luna, give me some credit. I know you and Artemis were pretty comfy cozy together when you were both living with me, before Mina remembered. I saw the way to two used to play together; I know what's going on. I'm merely asking for details." I told her, you really have to work to get answers out of that cat!

"I don't know what you think you saw, Serena. But Artemis and me are nothing more than friends. We're partners designed to shape you girls into warriors. It's something we need to do as a team, and now we're faced with the task of shaping four young men along with you. Our work is cut out for us." She reprimanded, trying to sidetrack me; and it might have worked, if I wasn't so sharp today.

"I see, than why is your face all wet? Were you two making out, or helping each other take a kitty bath?" I asked and Luna's entire body must have been blushing beneath her fur. Because her whole body was suddenly very warm.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't tell anyone," I promised, and the little feline glared at me and was about to lecture me on _'assuming things, when there's no evidence.'_ Not feeling up to that today, I played the sympathy card, sighing heavily. "I think it's wonderful that you and all of the scouts are getting romanced. It must be nice."

Luna looked like she felt so sorry for me that she curled a little closer to me. "Don't worry, Serena, Darien's bound to remember eventually."

"As comforting as that sounds Luna-"

"That didn't come out like I wanted it to. What I meant to-"

"No, it's really okay Luna, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Let's face it; Darien may never remember who he is. And as great as it would be if he does, there's no guarantee that he'll want us to be together. Darien's different from the prince and I'm certainly no Serenity." I smiled, trying to make it a joke… but sounding too sad to pull it off.

Luna was about to assure me that I was being too pessimistic, or too harsh on myself. But before she could I heard loud running footsteps behind me. And I could have sworn I heard my name, so I turned around for a REAL shock. There stood Darien a little out of breath and bent slightly.

"How? Um, How?" Was all I could seem to say at first, but then I pulled myself together and asked, "Did you just run, all this way?"

"Yeah," he smiled, a little embarrassed. "You left too soon, I didn't get a chance…"

"A chance to what?" I asked, totally taken off guard, what could possibly be so crucial that he would run after me like this?

"To tell you that…" He paused, trying to catch his breath. "I wanted to thank you, for coming with us today. Ann roped me into going with her… and I don't think I would have had any fun at all… if you hadn't been there." He said looking me right in the eye. Can you believe that?!

"We'll, you kind of saved me too, I didn't want to go in there with my group. Like I said, I would have been so left out, or they would have been killing themselves to make sure I wasn't left behind. So really, I should be thanking you." I said, sitting on the bench he'd occupied yesterday around this time. And he sat beside me gratefully, tired from his run. He must have really been booking to get here, because it's a long ways from the arcade.

"You said that, but Ann was picking on you all day today and Alan… was annoying, all day too. I just wanted to say I appreciated you coming with us, and putting up with that." He explained, wonderfully, but I can't even begin to describe the way he growled out that little comment about Alan. I would almost peg him jealous, if I didn't know better. But I think he was just really annoyed by Alan's creepy ways more than anything else.

"Alan wasn't nearly as bad as Ann." I said more to myself than my prince, but that didn't stop him from biting out…

"He wasn't too far off!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What did he do to you?" I asked, not expecting such a reaction from him!

"Nothing, not really…" he seemed to realize and trail off for a second. "I just really… couldn't stand him today. I don't know why, but he really got on my nerves. Pretty weird, huh?"

"No, not really, I can completely understand what you mean." I said not really thinking it weird at all, sort of glad he was getting a little taste of what I go through with Ann every day.

"Are you heading home now? Or were you just ready to leave?" He asked, and a part of me felt like saying, _'oh no, I was just escaping, do you want to do something?'_ But sadly, I'm still too young and have a curfew. Darn my careful parents, so I said…

"I really need to be heading home." It came out sadder than I'd meant it to.

"Could I walk you home? It's nearly dark and I don't like the idea of you walking all alone." Darien asked, kindly, almost gentlemanly. I really hope I didn't insult him by being so shocked, but I'm having trouble keeping up with his kindness… I'm not used to it!

"Sure," I finally managed to say, "I mean, you don't have to, I'm fine, and walk alone all the time... but if you want to-"

"I do!" He insisted, standing up. So I stood too and began to walk in the appropriate direction with him shadowing me. At first it was quiet, but not awkward really, just quiet. I chanced a glance down at Luna who looked very entertained and I shushed her, hoping Darien couldn't hear her giggles.

"You know, this is probably way out of your way. I'm fine on my own, really." I said, feeling a little bad… how can I feel so bad and so happy all at once!?

"I told you don't mind, besides, I like walking." He said, smiling just a little.

So I didn't press the issue anymore, if he wanted to walk with me, that suited me just fine. Too fine, but he didn't have to know that! As we were walking, he started to talk, and our conversations didn't stop till we reached my driveway. We talked about everything and anything. From school and friends; to favorite music and foods. By the time I was home, I really wished I lived further away! I really wanted to keep talking to him, but I did really need to get in before either of my parents or my brother saw him. So I made myself say goodnight, and go inside. But it really wasn't easy! Both of my parents hadn't seen him, but Sammy had been outside for some reason and told them I'd been talking to a boy.

I tried to lie to them, saying it was Lita that I'd been talking to, and that she has a cold. I know I'm terrible and it was a nice try, but Dad was hysterical anyway, while mom kept winking at me on the sly. I don't know which one of them was harder to take, but needless to say, I went to bed early. Not knowing that I would have to sit through a long lecture from Luna about boys. You haven't lived till your cat wants to talk to you about your love life! But I know she's just worried, that I'm gonna get hurt. So I kissed her goodnight, for being so sweet and tried to get to bed. Hoping I'll get to sleep tonight, without interruptions! Yeah, no monsters, weird twin people and sailor scout alerts! I can dream, right?!

* * *

_**Today's Overall Progress:**_ RAYE'S BACK! Not to mention we have back four long lost members that we didn't realize were missing! I'd say that's awesome by anyone's standards!

_Tomorrow's Objectives:_ We're supposed to be having our first OFFICIAL Sailor Scout meeting tomorrow morning… well afternoon but it'll feel like morning for me, more than likely. We still need to work on Darien, but I have to admit. My hopeless case doesn't seem all that hopeless at the moment. I really wish with all my heart. But we'll have to wait and see!

* * *

**A Letter From:**

**Andrew to Rita!**

Wow, those photos you sent me in your letter this morning were gorgeous! I can't believe you're surrounded by things like that every single day. And that mountain view you sent… breathtaking! What I wouldn't give to be there with you. I can't promise I would be much help when it came to your studies, but just to be there with you. Even for a little bit, experiencing that beautiful, and adventurous country would be a real thrill!

But enough about my dreams for now, anywhere would be a lot less stressful than the spot I landed myself in this time. Sweating bullets for Lizzie's crime, knowing even if it was my baby sister had the best intentions at heart. If this goes any less than perfect, I'm the one who ultimately going to have to face the blonde! Contrary to what Darien thinks and preaches, Serena's no dummy! When crossed, she is more than a force to be reckoned with, she can be down right scary! I had to lie to her today, when she asked me about her missing sketchbook. And I think she was totally on to my deceitfulness too!

I guess the best place to start from would be this morning. I called Darien and left a few messages on his machine. I left a few, because I thought he was doing the ignoring, sulky, thing he does too often. Turns out he was just working, so he called and promised to come over, _"as long as I stopped being a girl."_ Some gratitude, right? Anyways, the day went by with no sign of Darien… I didn't really have too much time to dwell or worry, because being a normal Saturday, the arcade was bustling with people all day today! But he didn't show up until the sun was going down, and he surprised the crap out of me by showing up WITH SERENA! Supposedly the two had some kind of chance meeting the somehow made them spend their day together. I'll have to share the details on that later, because he didn't even share with me yet. But needless to say, I was a wreck, I tried to keep my distance and stay busy…

Which thankfully wasn't too hard to do, but I knew I would have to face both of them eventually. A little while later, after I'd had time to chill out a little, Serena came up to the bar to place her order for another shake. I made a point of waiting on her myself, so I wouldn't seem so strange. As I stirred her up the shake, she laid it on me, "Say Andrew, you haven't seen my sketchbook anywhere around here, have you?"

"Gosh, no I haven't Serena, is it missing?" I asked innocently, hoping and praying I pulled off a good performance.

"Yes," she continued, looking straight into my eyes. With her heartbreaking sad eyes and worried little pout! "And the last place I can remember having it, was here. Now it's disappeared completely off the planet! So weird! Could keep an eye out for it and let me know if you see it?" She asked, simply enough. Not accusing and not at all suspicious sounding… I hope she wasn't putting on an act.

"Sure, I'll definitely let you know if I see it." I assured, smiling in the vain attempt to cover my tracks. I really hope she doesn't suspect me! She's too good a friend to lose over something so small, as a sketchbook… Oh man.

With that over, Serena hung around for a little while longer, but then left. And part two of this ever-worsening nightmare continues! After Serena skipped out, Darien came up to the counter. Well as soon as he pried away from the clingy little leech, Ann. I don't know how she's still clutching him like that, it's not like Darien to take such treatment for so long! She's either really persistent or Darien likes her…I really hope it's my first guess. I can tell that brat is trying to wreck my carefully acquired matchmaking masterpiece! But I have worked too long and too hard to let her ruin Darien's chances now. So with new found courage and cause, I faced my best friend. Luckily, Darien seemed very curious as he came and sat up at the bar.

"So what's got you so weird? This wouldn't have something to do with Serena's mysterious sketchbook disappearance would it?" He guessed, on a whim. Not expecting to be right, but when I was sure the blonde was no longer insight or around the arcade. I pulled out her sketchbook and laid it in front of him. He stared at it with his mouth hanging open for a whole minute without talking. I really wish you could have seen his face! It was as if I'd just place the meaning of life in front of him! When he finally regained some of his control he looked up at me and asked, "How?"

"Someone threw it in the lost and found, Lizzie took it home thinking it was hers." I said giving my best performance.

"Is that what you're going to tell her?" He asked.

"That's my story I'm sticking to it!" I smiled and then told him the truth. "When really, Lizzie thinks it's cute how much you love her. She swiped it when Serena wasn't looking the other day. She grabbed it, wanting to help you in anyway, and my sister would stoop to being a thief for many… I don't think she'd even do that for me. So feel loved and take advantage of this opportunity. Because this may be your only chance to see what she's truly capable of, and I'm setting things right, giving it back to Serena the next time I see her." I said, turning away to give him some privacy. But before I could, I heard him say, quietly, "I don't love her."

"Sure you don't, Dare." I smiled not believing him for a minute. Then I left him to study it, in private; or as private as he could get, in a room full of overanxious teenagers. When I came back to see how he was fairing… he was gone, I looked all around but he'd left, with that sketchbook! So now, I'm SURROUNDED by thieves. I can't set things right with Serena and I think I'm getting some gray hairs! What is he thinking!? I called his apartment a few times, but '_sulky the thief'_ didn't answer, like usually! So, I had no alternative, and I left a few threatening messages on his machine. Though I don't think they were really all that threatening with my squeaky, little voice, hyperventilating as I dished out the dangerous threats! So, when you get a chance if you could write back or call… that would be great because I have a feeling this could all blow up in my face and I don't know how I'm going to fix things! And I don't want to lose Serena as a friend… or Darien… Just write or call when you can? Alright!?

_**Missing You More Than Ever!**_

_**-Andrew **_

* * *

_Well that's all for now Sailor Moon fans, now it's your turn! Did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please write in and let me know! You all keep me going! I apologize again for the long wait and hope you all can forgive me! Chapter Seven should be coming soon! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	7. Cherry Blossom Conversations

Dear Readers,

Hi there, SailorLeia here with another twisted web of a chapter! I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter out so quickly! Yay me! I just hope you guys like it, because I must say, I did kinda base it off the episode **'Cherrie Blossom Time.'** It's one of my darker chapters and it gets a little trippy in the middle too. Just like the show, but I think mine's a little less trippy than the show… Serena's still fully clothed in my version of this sketchy potion of the series, and this chappie! LOL! Anyways hope everyone likes it! I want to thank you so much for all of the positive feedback and nice reviews! I really appreciate all of you, and your patience!

**Special Thanks to:** **evelynvm29** (_glad you're enjoying, hope you like this chapter too, Much Love!_), **OrangeSpiral** (_Agreed! Heehee, how annoying can one girl be!? Thank you so much for writing in hope you like this chapter too, Much Love!_), **chibiangel413** (_That was one of my favorite lines too, thank you for writing in and I hope you like this chapter too, Much Love!_), **Queen of Light 17** (_Thank you so much, I didn't know how people were going to take my 'including the others' idea! Thank you for writing in I'm so glad you liked chapter six and I hope you like this chapter as well! Much Love!_), **SerenitiyMoonGodness** (_Thanks so much for your kind and encouraging review! I really appreciate it, and hope you like this chapter too Much Love!_), **DragonFlame86** (_My friend, it was a true surprise hearing from you! THANKS for your kind words and encouragement all these years! LYLAS! And hope you'll like this chapter… I know you'll let me know too! LoL! You one of my __**most**__ important critics! Much Love!_), **and sailorsaturn1220** (_WOW! Thank you so much for you enthusiasm and I'm so glad you're loving it so much! Thank you sooo much for writing in, even though you had to fight the system to send my feedback! I really appreciate that! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much! Much love!_)!

_Dedicated to DragonFlame86, for being the best friend a girl could ask for! Befriending me during our fourth grade fitness tests, and during the worst of them all, the 'mile run.' Supporting me these fourteen years and always being there for me! Much Love, and this one is for you!_

* * *

**'Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist'**

_**Chapter 7 –**_ _Cherry Blossom Conversations_

* * *

**A Letter From:**

**Rita To Andrew**

Dearest Andrew,

I heard when you said that my phone call last night was helpful enough. It's not that I wasn't paying attention, however I am writing you, because I want to! Now, like I told you last night; I really wish that you were here with me too. Hearing your voice last night felt like the first time in years! But I know that you're supposed to be where you are, just as much as I'm supposed to be right here in Africa. This morning one of my colleagues made a discovery. Nothing too grand really, just a small former nesting area for a certain type of beetle (I'm being good and just saying 'beetle;' instead of giving you the scientienfic-sentence-long-name for this creature. I know you hate it when I geek out that way, you're just too sweet to say so!). But as gifted as this man is in many ways, he's not as patient as the rest of us, and has a terrible tendency to ruin a find, instead of restoring it. If I hadn't jumped in and helped, we would have lost his whole month's work, I'm sure.

So, you see? I'm supposed to be here, and you're supposed to be there with Darien. I know he's not the easiest person in the world to help. You must know I'm one hundred percent on your side, as always. It was wrong of him to put you in this predicament and he shouldn't have done it. Especially in the thoughtless way he carried it through! But knowing Darien, I'm sure he'll come clean, and explain his actions. The important thing for you to remember right now, Andy; is that this is the exact reason why you have to help him.

Poor thing's so tied up in knots over this girl; he doesn't know what he's doing. I'm sure that by the end of today, you'll either have her sketch pad back in your possession or at least have a good explanation as to why he stole it in the first place. Another reason that I'm writing is because I wanted to remind you one more time…

Don't come down too hard on him!

He's bound to know what he did was wrong. After talking to you, myself, I'm afraid you'll start a fight with him before he can explain things. So PLEASE, don't do that! I'm not saying let him get away with this, I'm saying scold him, and let that be the end of it. This is the first girl to hold his interest more than thirty seconds. The first girl we've seen him with and approved of. I'm sure he wasn't even thinking about the repercussions when he committed this crime.

I have to go now, I'm sorry my letters always seem so short! But I love you, I'm with you in spirit and I know you can set everything right! Good Luck! And I'll talk to you later!

_**All of my Love!**_

_**-Rita**_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

**Dated For Last Night!**

I do have a dream that I would like to note, but for you to see the entirety of the situation, and why this dream is so important. I do need to explain a few things first, so bare with me; there is a dream to report. This all started when I did something completely and totally unthinkable today. And at the time I didn't even think about it, I just did it, on some crazy teenage impulse! I'm too old to be having those anymore… in fact I don't think I had many of those even when I was a younger teen. But regardless, today I did a terrible thing. I stole from my best friend Andrew, after he went out on a limb and stole something for me… well not _directly_, but… let me explain.

You see, being my best friend, Andrew knows I have a little crush on Serena. She's a friend of his too, and he thinks it's just so great. Because he knows how out of the ordinary it is for a girl to catch my interest and dictate it for so long. I keep trying to find out more about her, because in the past that's what always got me to let go. Most of the girls I've dated before would have one if not several qualities that I couldn't bare to support, or cater to. But not this girl, I though in the beginning if I found out more about her, I'd have an easier time letting go, like the others. She was bound to have one major flaw to help me forget about her. Because I have a princess somewhere waiting for me, and I can't forget that. But not Serena, she's too interesting and never says what I expect!

She's undeniably, an artist, and she's been towing a sketchbook with her everywhere she goes lately. Andrew swears that's not a good sign and that something must be bothering her. Because she only sketches in front of him if something's troubling her. But looking at her work you can't believe that, or at least I can't. I mean sure she must draw then too and that helps her get through her troubles, like any artist! But I can't believe that's the only time she produces these masterpieces. And yes, I'll say it again, even if they're little dabbles done in a spiral sketchbook. Everything I have seen is nothing short of _amazing_!

Andrew has been given the privilege of looking through it a few times and he knows that I've been dying to glance for myself. To have a peek into her head, into her dreams, and see what she's capable of. Neither of us, believe I'll ever have the opportunity, even though I'm really trying to be her friend now. Because I was so cruel to her, for too long. We don't believe she'll ever trust me enough to let me look for myself. So… Andrew explained my story to his younger sister, Lizzie. Who took matters into her own hands, and swiped Serena's beloved sketchbook when she wasn't looking.

When I went to the arcade today, Andrew put the book in front of me and told me I could have my glimpse. But the next time he saw Serena, he was setting things right and he was giving it back to her. He made a point of stressing to me, that this could be my only chance to look at it. So I panicked, and stole the sketchbook from him, the second I had a chance. Looking back on it, now, I feel absolutely terrible. And I know Andrew's ready to kill me. But I don't really care, I know I can set things right and he'll forgive me… eventually.

I was about to head straight home and get to work on scanning her artwork into my computer… As sad as that sounds. But it's not because of my crush, no, that's not it at all! It's because that's how much I enjoy her work and she is my friend after all. It's perfectly normal to have your friend's artwork stored in your computer. I was still on my _'teenage impulse'_ trip, so I ran from the arcade. As if someone would try to chase me down! Until an idea hit me so hard, I froze on the sidewalk. Serena had looked tired and had left the arcade before I had. There was a good chance I wouldn't see her again tonight, and I've seen her nearly every night this week, in the park. I really didn't like the sound of that, so I took off in a sprint down the familiar route through the park.

At breakneck speed, I barreled through the winding paths to see if I could catch her before she got too far. I wasn't exactly sure where she lived and I didn't want to seem like a stalker and start looming on neighborhood street corners, for the off chance one of them was hers. Not that it would come to that… at least I don't think so. I knew I had to catch her before she reached the path where we usual go our separate ways. I ran, and ran, all the while hoping I wasn't too late. I did just catch her as she was reaching the same exact spot we've met in a few times and she was more than a little surprised to see me.

But she too, had gone out on a limb for me today, and I couldn't forget that. So I told her that I ran because I wanted to thank her for putting up with Ann, Alan and me all afternoon, today. Both were _agonizingly annoying_ all day, never reaching a limit! Alan with his shameless lines and innuendos, as desperate to steal Serena's attention as Ann was to steal mine. Ann will do anything to steer Serena clear of me, not knowing she doesn't need to try. However Ann is way harsher towards Serena, while Alan and I have no real quarrel between us! She seemed flattered and I walked her home wanting to talk to her more, only stopping to drop her off at her driveway. She's so interesting there was hardly any silence between us the entire walk. She doesn't live far from the park, but still, she's very easy to talk to, and I enjoy her so much… I hated to watch her go.

After I said goodbye, I started to head home myself, I felt terrible the whole walk to my home. Because I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage; having absolutely nothing to do with my run after her! I'm starting to see why everyone thinks I love her so much, because a part of me does. I admit it, but I know I **can't** love her, not like I should. Not the way she deserves, because I was meant to love my princess, my true love and match in every way. As much as Serena means to me, and as much as I wish I could be that guy for her…she's not my princess. Therefore, there's no way that's possible, I'm sure of it.

So, I walked the rest of the way home, thinking about that age-old question. How am I going to find my princess? And the even harder one, how am I going to make myself forget about Serena? Neither seem possible, but I'm afraid both are going to have to happen eventually. I just hope I don't have to hurt her in the process, that would be excruciating.

Depressing thoughts reaching new lows, I went home and started mindlessly scanning her artwork into my computer. I couldn't tell you any of the pictures I scanned; I wasn't even looking through the sour mood I was in. Just scanning each page, saving it impersonally by number and not name. Just one at a time, like a machine. Before I knew it, I was done, and I shut my computer down; I sit in me desk chair holding the sketchbook. Not able to help myself a moment more, I closed my eyes and flipped the book open to a random picture. The picture I landed on was like nothing I've ever seen before, yet somehow it seemed familiar too.

The dominant image in this particular work of art was of a golden blonde goddess. Or at least that's what she looked like to me, and she was the saddest sight I've ever seen, as she cried over a fallen knight, warrior or prince of some creation. The same emotion that Andrew and I are always noticing in her work was still there, in this piece. Shining out, as if to prove she'd done it. But before now, all the work I've seen and Andrew's mentioned had a warmth about them. Not this particular piece, it had a depth and sadness, I didn't think Serena could possibly possess. Or could have ever experienced, first hand. But there it was, in this painting, captivating me, and striking a cord in heart.

I realized, it looked familiar to me, because the goddess resembled my princess. In an uncanny likeness to the way I remember her looking, in all of my dreams. But what I think disturbed me even more, was the prince, or knight, whoever she was crying over. Because he also resembled someone…me, it wasn't screaming at you, it was a settle likeness but in an undeniably light. Then I remember feeling a terrible and breathtaking pain in my chest! I started to grip the offending left side of my chest, wondering was I having a heart attack? Or a stroke of some kind? Wasn't I way too young to have to worry about these things? Too healthy, I've always taken good care of myself! Why was this happening!? I gripped my chest but it didn't help the pain at all, then my head started to pound, blinding pain filled me. I tried to reach for my phone, resting on the nightstand next to my bed. But I missed, and fell to the ground and everything went black.

All of sudden, I was there, I was lying in the prince's place and a beautiful goddess was crying over me. Thought this goddess didn't don the long and luxurious gown that the drawing did. Or even the gown I usually saw my princess in. No, this girl, crying over me, was wearing a smudged and rather beat up looking sailor uniform. She cried my name and she begged me not to leave her. But I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell her to stop crying, and I couldn't tell her how I felt. Which I was sure I loved her, with all my heart… and she was my princess, without a doubt. How I know this… I literally have no clue, but it was so clear in the dream and so right, it was indisputable.

She took me in her arms and I felt her hover close. For a moment I thought the angel would kiss me. But she stopped and whispered, "No, I won't let it end like this… and I won't say goodbye. We'll have our time, Darien. I promise you that… and I love you." Then the angel kissed my cheek and disappeared, and I woke up on the carpet of my room, next to my desk, with the drawing in question, lying next to me.

Though a lot of strange and weird things have happened to me in this life. That definitely made my top five of the strangest! Why in the world would one of Serena's drawings affect me so? Or was the _real_ question, why was she drawing things that were so close to home? Why did I dream of the girl in the sailor suit as being my princess? How could I be so sure it was her? She did look a little similar and I did see that same girl in that VR Theater today, when I was attacked…maybe she's the answer. I can assure you of this much, I intend to find out!

-Darien

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

Today was our first official team meeting, back at the temple. As much relief as that should have brought me… the all of a sudden _unquestioned_ leader… It had the opposite affect on me. Instead of feeling the same happiness and unparalleled righteousness my teammates were all feeling. I felt sad, and I couldn't seem to shake it. We met early this morning, that didn't help me cheer up at all! It's Sunday, I should have been sleeping in, but no! Luna set the meeting at an ungodly hour just to spite me! Instead of the comfort I usually felt in the familiar stomping grounds. I felt like things would never be the same again for my girls and me. And more alone than I think I've ever felt, sitting only with our two cat guardians as company. Talking amongst themselves like I wasn't even there, about some old legends having to do with trees… I didn't even ask for more information on that! You have to admit it's a lonely road you walk, when your cat even makes you feel lonelier!

As for the Scouts, they were all off teaching their partners how to fight and how these meetings usually went. There were no attacks, no news, no new developments, just a peaceful day all around. Which somehow made the whole experience worse! I tried to hide my aching, bleeding heart, and perk up whenever my friends remembered me. I really hope none of them noticed! Because I wasn't just lonely, I was _furious_ with myself! How long have I fought along side these girls and Tux? And how many times had I wished they had someone like him looking out for them? Hundreds of times! I should be thrilled that one of my wishes actually came true! But I'm so miserable right now that I can't seem to dig up enough enthusiasm to be happy for them. So I became frustrated with myself, which made my sad mood, almost unbearable.

The whole meeting was basically an intro for our four new members, and giving them their communicators. So they were in constant touch with each other as well as us. Luna and Artemis had already given them their transformation pens on the battlefield yesterday, something they'd forgotten to tell me, till today. The way they all were paired off and together really started getting to me around breakfast time, even though I sat in the circle with them, I didn't feel like I was a part of it. Not really… but I stayed, I was nice, pleasant and still praying none of the girls noticed my bad mood. None of them mentioned it if they did realize the change in me.

I had to admit, as left out as I felt, on the bright side of things; at least the rest of the team was getting along and close, very quickly. Ken and Johnny seemed to like to bicker sometimes, just like Raye and I. Thought without all the fury Raye usually spouts in our banter. Ken kept mentioning all day he'd never seen Johnny so gone on a girl before. He explained to us, "You don't understand guys, John's usually shy and very quiet. I've hardly ever seen him even speak to a girl, before now. He's seriously trippin' for Mina!"

So he's completely smitten with Mina and she seemed to like him a lot too. She's just not as obvious with her affections as he is. All of us scouts knew, Johnny's going to have his work cut out for him too. Because Mina's loved before, and got burned! We don't know all of the details; she doesn't like to talk about it too much. All of us can relate, understand, and didn't push her on the issue. We knew if he was serious about her though, he was going to have to really take his time. Lita, Amy, Raye and I warned him about this, when Mina took a bathroom break… the only way we could separate the pair. Johnny thanked us, smiled appreciatively and said, "Don't worry girls, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. If she shows any liking towards me, I'll give her all the time and space she needs. She's lucky to have such caring friends in her corner."

What a charmer! It looks like Johnny's not the only one with a piece of work on his hands. As for the rest of the pairs... Amy and Greg were just as caring and sweet with each other as ever. Lita and Ken were teasing each other most of the day, really showing they started out friends before starting a more serious relationship. While Raye yelled at Chad a lot and Chad went behind her back and did what he wanted. But what I noticed today, more than any other time I've witnessed this. Is that when they think nobody's looking, they're so considerate of each other and I could have sworn I saw a few quick smooches!

By lunchtime, the mandatory portion of the meeting was over. But before we could call it to a close, we had our first full scout work out, since goodness knows how long. Which surprisingly was the best part of the meeting in my opinion, though I doubt the others were working out as many frustrations as I was. So all of us got good and sweaty before parting ways, all of the rest of the team were talking about heading somewhere and eating as group. But I'd had all of the Knight and Scout togetherness I could stand, so I headed home instead. I was almost sure I was going to be on 'kitty cat' duty since I was the only girl without a beau. But even Luna had a date today, and I was once again shown up, by my cat! Making today's score Luna-Two and Serena-Zero!

So instead of heading home to stare at the walls and cry some more over how stuck I am in my life, right now... I took a LONG walk in the park. I forgot today was the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival in the park, but luckily I knew some back passages so I avoided most of the heavy crowds. Just walking and thinking about a lot of things. Some were lingering memories of the moon kingdom, which have haunted me pretty much since I became a sailor scout. Most of my reminiscing from that time is happy, but only the sad and desperate times seem to linger most nowadays. Various scout issues I know I'll have to deal with now, as leader. I was sure the happy peaceful way all of my teammates are getting along now was a blessing that was bound to end all too soon. And each time there's a tiff between any of the girls, boys or couples… they were sure to make it _'scout business!'_ I would have to face those arguments a lot sooner than I wanted to! So I decided, for my own sanity, that I wouldn't even think about that until those times get here!

As I continued to walk though, my mind couldn't seem to help but drift back to all of my worries and issues with my prince. I dangerously began to let myself think about a lot of the things I hadn't before now. For instance I've mentioned before when talking to Lita, that I didn't care if Darien ever remembered. Which is the truth really, it's not an absolute requirement, though it would make everything a whole lot easier. Like, I don't know… Maybe if he had an inkling of his past, he could be interested in me as a girl and not a friend. Which he seems to be stressing a lot lately, and that's just terrible. I mean sure it's a better title to carry than _'annoying little klutz that follows me around,'_ but not by very much!

I know what I heard yesterday in that bathroom stall. The girls swear he's interested and they think I'm getting somewhere. I'll admit there has been a few times I thought the same. But they are practically my sisters, they're my most trusted friends in this world, and they could have known I was listening. So they could have made that up and only said it to make me feel better! It wouldn't be the first time they'd done something like that, and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last.

I began to think of what it would be like if Darien didn't ever regain his memories. I began to plan how I would try to still win his attention. All the while Ann fighting me for the same thing, and I was overcome with the most hopelessness I think I've ever felt… at least in this life… and I had to really fight back tears. No… I wouldn't think like that, not yet, there was still a chance he could remember. And I still had to believe there was a chance.

That was the very second I heard the screams, of panicking people. Obviously the twisted twins thought the festival was a perfect place to collect some more innocent people's energy! So I, once again, had to throw all of my problems to the back of my head and rid the world of another threat. Lucky me, but as frustrating as this interruption was, I was grateful too. Because I didn't want time to think of all my problems, I needed to fight and I needed the outlet.

So I followed the sound of the screams and found the twisted twins and their latest creation terrorizing even more people than it attacked. It was this bizarre kimono wearing woman, who's face was all painted up like classic Japanese work of art. With a white face, long silken black hair and blood red lips. As she glided through the crowds she dug deep trenches in the park's grounds and people were flying every which way. I tried to alert the others, but they weren't answering my distress code, and this woman was moving way too fast!

Transforming as fast as I could, I ran out and began trying everything I could to stop her. At least slow her down, so the others had a chance to get here. That didn't work, big surprise, so I tried sending a SECOND distress code to the others. But none of them answered that call either. Not one of my friends, not even Luna or Artemis! So I tried to take down this crazed geisha, with my tiara. But she was too fast for my first attempt, and I missed her by a mile! With no other attacks under my belt, I tried it again… this time my tiara failed completely, just as it had the day before!

Sooner than I could collect my tiara again, the tripped out geisha trapped me against the ground. Her arms changed into tree like branches and wrapped uncomfortable around me like a constricting snake. It was hard to breath yet alone think of escaping. She dug up another deep trench using my body as a plow. The twisted twins laughed and left the beast to her work in a flash. As soon as they were out of sight she broke my transformation locket, and drained my energy. I felt the cold breeze of my uniform morphing from armor to ribbons, then to my everyday clothes. Since she'd shattered my locket, I automatically detransformed, and now lay in the blinding light of the beast's draining attack! Which was a huge white light projecting from the sky with dancing cheery blossoms petals dancing all around us.

It was an impressive and beautiful attack, I had to admit even though things weren't looking good for me. My confidence forgotten and my dignity stripped to shreds, like my uniform! When she'd drained me completely and I was almost out…She finished me off, by burying me deep underground. I could feel the soil around me, swallowing me up and with no strength, I couldn't do a thing to stop it! Not even scream or fight, just let it happen, I slipped deep inside cold ground and couldn't believe this was it for me. How did I let this happen to myself? Was I destined to die this way, here in the cold ground and all alone. No friends, no future, just desolation?

As I somehow held on, to some shred of hope in the back of my mind. I saw a light, at first I was afraid that I really was dying and that this really would be where my story ends. But as luck would have it, I ended up in some place deep inside myself. My unconscious and defeated mind somehow drifted to a place where I felt like I was floating. I was in the only place where Sailor Moon, Serena and Serenity all coexisted as the separate beings I always think of them being.

Serenity floated in the far left corner of my line of sight. She was far more beautiful than I think I could have ever been in any life. But she also carried something else I didn't see in myself before; vulnerability. I can't explain it right, but the best comparison I can think of… is she looked like a delicate porcelain doll. She was patient, quiet, almost bored looking and resolved… but she also seemed so breakable when I saw her beside Sailor Moon. Who was floating in the far right corner of my line of sight, and she didn't look like she was very pleased. Sailor Moon's arms were crossed in frustration, but even in her drawn up pose I could see that she was very fit. Her arms and legs were toned, from all of our battles. She seemed tough, outspoken and she was holding her skirt down in a vain attempt to stop showing her underwear guard. A plate of armor that not only protects the area under _'our'_ skirt; but hides my underwear. I piece of equipment I've thanked god for many times.

But as awkward as Sailor Moon must have felt, she was the first to speak. With more than a little annoyance in her tone, "Well… that wasn't our best moment, was it?"

"Certainly not," Serenity said in a quiet and almost whimsically elegant tone… but somehow still my voice. Weird!

"At least she didn't kill herself!" Sailor Moon spat back at her.

Serenity rolled her eyes heavenward an bit out, "For the _**hundredth**_ time! I didn't commit suicide, I merely leaped after Endymion and we were killed together. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Dying with him was far better than living without him." She explained, impassioned.

"Well, you've got me there, I would have probably leap after Tuxedo Mask too… But still, I'd like to see you do better, Miss Prim and Proper!" Sailor Moon said, peeking at the princess as if insulted.

"We're all in this together, Miss truth and justice. I was just as much in that fight as you were." Serenity insisted in a slightly annoyed tone. That still somehow managed to sound composed and soft.

"Oh yeah?! Well as into that fight as you were, why weren't we wearing that pretty gown. I could have sworn that we were in a sailor suit!" Sailor Moon asked definitely annoyed.

"Don't play dumb, Sailor! This is the exact reason we're in this place! You know we're all one existence, one person, we're always together. Right Serena?" She asked me, acknowledging me for the first time; and looking my way. I froze, not sure what to say and even if I did have something to add I wasn't exactly sure if I could find my voice to say the words.

"Yeah, Serena tell her!" Sailor Moon said looking at me too.

I stared at them and tried to speak up, but all that left my mouth was a strangled sounding squeak.

"Oh perfect Sailor, you've intimidated her!" Serenity sighed.

"Hey, snap out of it Serena! This isn't at all like any of us!" Sailor Moon almost giggled out.

"Wh-What…exactly's going on here??" Ser-I mean, I asked them, and Sailor Moon looked at Serenity and said, "Ya know, I think she is spooked."

"Well, Serena you're deep within the depths of you're heart, and mind. Somewhere between the two, if you will, and this shouldn't surprise you too much. You have a great understanding of the strange and weird things that have happened to all of us." Serenity encouraged lightly.

"I meant…" I hesitated, "How is it that we're all here together and able to speak with one another? This shouldn't be possible, right?" I asked, very confused.

"Exactly," Serenity began, "You failed in this battle because you're unable to handle it in the mind set, that you're in. Were you not walking about, contemplating all of your current problems moments ago?" Serenity asked all too wisely.

"Well, yeah-"

"AND!" Sailor Moon interrupted, "Haven't you always thought of Serenity and me as separate people?"

"Well, yes… but that's because we _**are**_ all separate people. Serenity, you're beautiful, poised and smart! Sailor Moon, your strong, tough, and really would do anything to save a friend; even if it meant dying. When I become either of you, I'm not me anymore and I've always known plain old Serena could never be worth anything if it weren't for you two." I told them fighting back those damn insistent tears I'd fought back in the park moments ago.

"You see Serena," Serenity asked me as she stepped forward and took my hands. Her's were so small and cool, I jumped not expecting to feel anything. "You just did it again, you can't continue to think this way and win! It's been holding you back since you first stepped into Sailor Moon's boots. And if you don't begin to think of us as one indivisible unit, there will be no stopping the enemies you're facing now."

"Yeah girl," Sailor Moon agreed with Serenity. Laying a warm gloved hand on my shoulder, in a friendly caress. "We are all a part of you! Yes, we may have made you stronger than you would have been if we'd left you alone. When you take on our forms, you may even do things you wouldn't normally do. But underneath it all, you have to see that we're all the same. You are Serenity, you kick butt as Sailor Moon, while you've still managed to be normal plain Serena, and have so many people love you."

"Even Darien," Serenity said, which made me gasp, it was so weird hearing her say 'Darien's name instead of 'Endymion.' Which is the only name she insists on using when referring to our prince we share.

"And don't forget Tuxedo Mask too!" Sailor Moon reminded as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Who could with you around?" Serenity complained with a smug grin. Sailor Moon slapped her wrist for that and Serenity began to giggle at the same time as me.

All of a sudden both of them completely dissolved and flew back into me. And I was dropped to stand in the grand ballroom that used to be in the Moon's palace. It wasn't the ruins I'd seen when we'd visited more than a month ago. It was fully restored to its former splendor, of that lost age. It was darker than I remembered and I was the only person around. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice behind me call, "Princess Serena!"

I didn't have to turn and look to identify the voice. I knew it was Queen Serenity, my mother, and former ruler. I wasn't dressed as Serenity or Sailor Moon. I was just Serena, in the same clothes I'd been wearing before the enemy began attacking, so I felt severely underdressed. But I turned to her and greeted, "Queen Serenity," curtsying the best I could.

"Dear Serena, I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner. I really wish I could have made this change sooner and smoother. But I'm afraid this revelation had to be something you discovered yourself. I couldn't interfere until you realized that you are my daughter, as well Sailor Moon and your normal lovable self." The Queen said with the same warm and kind tone I've always remembered her voice being.

"Change?" I asked.

"Yes, your broach, wand and tiara are a bit outdated now. They were sufficient for defeating Beryl, but they were tailor made for that purpose, any other enemy you face, will prove them inadequate. But fear not, I have a new locket; wand, tiara attack as well as a power attack that can help you defeat these twins and their energy stealing motives. However, I know I should have given these to you sooner, but you needed to be in full acceptance of who you are, before they would be of any help."

"So I have to stop thinking of Serenity and Sailor Moon as different, better, versions of myself. And start thinking of the three of us as one person? That's it, and I can do this, even without Tux?" I asked her.

"I have every confidence in you Serena. You can do anything you put your heart and mind toward. But I wouldn't rule out Darien so quickly." She said with a secretive smile.

"What do you mean… your majesty?" I asked politely, very confused.

She giggled to herself and said, "Darling, just because Luna can't help to revive your prince. Doesn't mean we leave him in without ANY help." She explained and giggled more when my whole face morphed to a shocked and disbelieving awe!

I could not believe what she was hinting at, but before I could ask for further explanation she shoved a little ball of light to hover before me. It was my new transformation locket. It was pink with teeny tiny gems representing each of my scouts and connecting us all so the design formed a gold star. It was beautiful and more something I would pick for myself if I had a choice. And I could tell that was the reasoning behind it. I was sure of that. My new wand was the shape of a classic scepter; more princess than any other weapon any of scouts have ever held. My tiara's was repaired to carry the new attack and the red jewel now carried a golden crescent moon on the bottom of it. "Thank you your majesty, for everything!"

"You're very welcome, my dear princess. The next time you transform and face that creature, your new power attack will come to you. Believe me, and you'll feel what to say." She explained, and I nodded in understanding. "Whenever you're ready to go back, hold up you locket and say 'Moon Crystal Power.'"

"Thank you, but before I leave can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose." The queen said with her mischievous and secretive smile returning.

"Just what did you mean by we weren't leaving Darien without help?" I asked, not able to leave without at least a hint as to her intentions.

"You really are exactly as I remember you Serena, curious as a kitten. Always asking a hundred questions a minute. I merely meant that Luna was only equipped for reawakening you girls if she needed to. Endymion and Darien were earthlings and they exist on a different wavelength from the rest of us. Even the knights who have been recently revived were from the planets they symbolize. So, I've had no alternative but to try and help him along as I always have."

"Mother!" I gasped in shock, and she laughed merrily saying.

"Dear, he was almost my son, I always thought of him as the son I never had; even before you were in love. Did you really think I could let him grow up an orphan; with the idea that no one loved him? It's absurd, outrageous! The dream princess he's been dreaming of since he was six _is_ you. I made sure that god didn't let him forget that we still love him, and that he's never alone. Between you and me, I believe that Darien is a lot smarter, and tougher than Endymion ever was. Which says quite a lot, but Darien's life has been very difficult, and a great deal more challenging than his former papered life. I can't promise my endeavors will even help him remember EVERYTHING. But rest assured that you aren't fighting this battle alone either. And that I'm always watching over all of you and I will never stop loving you." She said with misty eyes as she kissed my forehead and hugged me tight. She kissed me one more time on the cheek and stepped away waving, before disappearing in a haze.

So I held up my locket and called out, for the first time, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The ground around me parted and I was escaladed out of the ground, like magic. Empowered and revitalized, ready to fight! The creature had drained two people while I was underground and had the nerve to look surprised at my return. She'd gone so wild her face now resembled a cat, somehow and she came barreling at me full speed. Like my mother had said, I could feel the attack she'd given me. I could feel its warm and electric intensity charging through me. It was making the little hairs at the back of my neck and on my arms stand on end. I held out both of my hands and shouted with all my might…

"MOON LIGHT SHATTER!" And a huge wall of power surged toward the thing; sugary pink and deadly! Definitely an attack of my creation! When it hit the beast, it cracked, really shattering like a big and thick pane of electrically charged glass. Cooking and cutting the creature to pieces as it fell towards the ground! I didn't even get to use my other new toys, because the creature was defeated in that one mighty blow! But I was so relieved I didn't have time to be disappointed. The crowds around me were applauding me and patting me on the back as I left. But I did have to make a run for it, because it was a pretty big crowd and they were started to get overexcited to see me. So not even thinking about the possible consequences, I started booking it down hidden and familiar paths I've walked everyday for ages, heading home.

Little did I know I was about to regret taking this way dressed like Sailor Moon. I stumbled off of a rather over grown old path that lead right to a quiet portion of main path and my way home. I was about to detransform, because I was so sure no one was around. But it's a great thing I was smart and triple checked because it wasn't till the triple check that I realized that Darien was sitting there. Seated on the same bench I've seen him on nearly everyday lately! Staring at me, getting up from his seat, I was about to run for it when he said almost desperately, "Wait… Please!"

Intrigued, I stopped and turned to look at him. Encouraged, he continued by saying, "you're the girl who saved me yesterday. In the _'vitual realty theater?'_" He asked, as if I could begin to forget about him… not in a million years.

But I played it cool as cucumber, strictly aloof; I answered him with a stiff nod, and impersonal "Yes."

"Who are you, exactly?" He asked me with real curiosity in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious," I asked sounding insulted, with darn good reason! I straightened my posture to look more like the super hero I am and put my hands on my hips. "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice who protects Tokyo. I've been at this for quite some time now, you can't tell me you haven't heard of me before."

"Well, no, of course I've heard of you and I thought that's who you were. But… you look so familiar to me, and I don't know why. I mean, sure I saw you yesterday, but I feel like I know you… somehow… as strange as that sounds." He tried to explain and stumbled a little over his words. His discomfort always makes me feel better, and it didn't fail to cheer me up again. However, it made me very sad too.

"It doesn't seem too strange a lot of people feel like they know me. I do protect this place, and I'm very good at my job, so rest assured, citizen. You're not so weird with your strange sense that you know me. Goodnight!"

"No wait, I didn't ask you to stop, because you looked familiar really. I stopped you because I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?" He asked, desperate edge reentering his voice.

"Depends on what you're asking?" I clarified.

"Do you happen to know a princess… a beautiful princess… with golden hair and a long white gown?" He asked stumbling over his words again, while trying to describe her to me. So, he remembered the princess, but not me. Not Sailor Moon the girl that he protected for nearly a year, and not Serena… who'd want to remember her!?

I still tried to keep my cool, and my expression the same. A new coldness was in my tone that I hadn't expected, but liked. "Yes… I know a princess that matches that description. My team and I were assembled to protect and serve a princess; she is the center of our essence. What we stand for and fight for." I explained, and it wasn't a complete lie. Because when we all first became Scouts all we kept talking about was how we needed to find our princess. Because she was all of those things… that is until we found out _**I**_ was the princess. But I wasn't about to tell him that!

"Really?" He squeaked like a teenager not completely through puberty. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, while I really had to work to keep myself from laughing, or even smiling.

"Yes," I said still in a very business manner. "If our princess is your princess."

"I believe she is, one in the same. Is there anyway you could help me meet her. I've been looking for her for years." He asked with those midnight blue eyes of his, compelling me to help him anyway I could. And you don't know how much I wanted to, but my hands were tied, there was nothing I could do to help him. Not yet, and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to even think the word 'no,' when he's looking at me like that.

"That's a pretty huge request, I just told you that my job is to serve and protect the princess. Then you're going to ask me something like that before you even introduce yourself?" I asked, coming off very leader-like, grown-up and smart… with no idea of how I managed it. I just opened my mouth and out it came.

"Well, my name is Darien Shields… now."

"Now? Did it used to be different?" I asked smoothly, without a seam of effort!

"Well, in my former life my name was Endymion… have you ever heard of him?" He asked very closely watching my face as if he was trying to measure any kind of reaction, I may have. I can't tell you whether or not I gave anything away or not. But all I can say is that I did my best to keep a poker face.

"You're the former Endymion? Are you sure about that?" I asked, just trying to get under his skin now, and it seemed to be working as he answered me in a louder and annoyed sounding tone.

"Yes!"

"Well, now that you mention it you do fit his description, blue eyes, black hair, and you are tall enough. The princess talks of nothing but your reunion, and how she can't wait for it to get here."

"Then will you help me?" He asked sounding a little hopeful.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, my prince." I hinted, but there's no way he caught it.

"Why not," he demanded, somehow angry and sad all at once. Did he truly believe it would be that easy? When has anything ever been that easy for us? NEVER! But I could tell, he expected to show up, say his former name, and for me to just tell him everything!

"Because it's like I said, we Sailor Scouts protect our princess, and you're not ready, your highness. There are still many things you need to come to terms with, and remember for yourself, before you can be with your princess. Quite a few things that you obviously haven't a clue about." I said, confidently and strong.

"Like what for instance?"

"For instance what royalty is your princess a courier for? Do you even know that?" I asked him and he squinted his eyes like he was thinking… hard.

"The Moon…" He said a moment later, glancing at me. Like he wasn't sure he was right, so I assured him.

"Bravo, you got that one right, though you did have think about it and it was an easy one! Let's try another, what was your princess' former name?" Let's see if he conjure that one from the back of his head! He surprised me by answering quickly, and with more confidence.

"Serenity."

"I'll admit, you know more than you seem. Do you recall your first dance with her?" I asked, knowing I'd stump him. And I was sad that I had to do that, especially when it worked. And he remained silent, looking at me as if a hint would appear on my forehead if he gave up. "How about the night they died, do you remember anything about that? Why you were reborn, how you were sent here?"

Silence was my only answer… and his expression held understanding, he wasn't ready, but he wanted to be… and so did I.

"You see, my prince, you have to remember some of that. Before you can be with your princess; otherwise you'll both only hurt each other. And as one of her personal protectors, I can't allow that."

"Can you help me remember?" He asked me, I hadn't seen that one coming, though I know I should have.

"It's not my place, but she's trying, to help you-"

"Serenity?" He asked, in a tone that sounded like old news. So I got angry and stressed.

"Yes! Everyday she tries harder; but in the end this is something you must do on your own. None of us can do it for you, the memories that are important are all here." I said placing my hand over his heart, making him gasp, "And here," I said poking at his head with my finger. "They just aren't going to come till you're ready for them."

"Are…This is going to sound crazy… but are you Serenity?" He asked taking my hand and looking in my eyes. I REALLY didn't see that coming and I was about to say no, when someone in the distance called out to Darien and I bolted for the nearest tree. So to him, it was like I disappeared into thin air. But really I was hiding up high in a nearby tree. Standing as still as I could, the person that had called out to Darien was Ann, and she was now walking off, dragging him along and trying to talk him into going somewhere with her. And for the first time since I met that terrible girl, I was grateful to her. Darien really is too smart for his own good and I could have been in big trouble!

I quickly detransformed and hopped out of the tree to run straight home. That was too close and I was still too shaken up to deal with it. So I went home and had to sit through dinner at my family table; while trying to function like a normal human being! Not giving away the fact that I had nearly blown a huge secret to my lover in a past life, and nearly peed myself! After that nightmare was over with, I went to bed early, wanting this day over so I can start a new one and not screw it up like today! But I was way too freaked out to sleep!

So I had I ended up sneaking out of my room to walk some more in park. Walking till I was so tired I would sleep, or at least that is what I was hoping would happen. Completely unaware of what was waiting for me in the park. I never expect half of the wonderful or terrible things that happen to me in this sacred park. But I really had not been expecting all of my teammates to be waiting for me by the fountains. But there they were, every last one of my girls and guys, plus both cats. "What are all of you doing here so late?" I asked them.

All of them answered me by holding up there communicators, which all still had urgent looking red lights blinking on the side, from my missed distress calls. "Glad you guys finally heard that." I said, dully.

"We're so sorry Serena," Amy said on the brink of tears. "We really had no idea, it was irresponsible, dumb and we all feel terrible."

"Especially seeing the what you're fight left behind," Ken added casually pointing toward all the dug out ground and trenches left from the fight. Which was in plain sight, in the backdrop.

"It's alright, guys, really." I tried to say.

"No it isn't!" Raye demanded.

"Serena you're lucky you didn't get hurt or killed out there." Lita said.

"And as you're team, we should have been more careful, we should have been here." Greg added.

"We promise to be more vigilant in the future, we know that doesn't make up for today, but it's a start." Johnny said.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright, but you turned your communicator off. So Raye went to the fire and got a playback of what you overcame today." Mina explained, before she was cut off by Chad.

"Yeah, you were freakin' bad ass kid! Whoo!" He cheered

"Chad, cool it!" Raye scolded.

"Raye! You can't DENY! This girl was _right_! She was all commanding and stuff! I see now why Sere's the girl with the leader gig!"

"CHAD!" All of the team insisted laughing.

"What! Can I just say? Can I just say? Excellent job sista!" He said holding up his hand for me to give him a high five. Which I did and couldn't help but giggle at. Leave it to Chad to break the tension.

"Serena, you're powers were updated today weren't they? When you were buried, and you came back… how did you do that?" Mina asked curiously.

"My mother," I answered, and Luna and Artemis both straightened up.

"Queen Serenity?" They asked together.

"Yes, she said that my tiara, wand and locket were all created for defeating Beryl. Any enemy after her could defeat me, till today. I have a new locket, tiara, wand and power, which I used for the first time today… guess you saw that." I explained.

"Yeah!" They all cheered patting me on the back and hugging me so proud. It turns out they'd all gone to the movies and left their communicators in the girls purses on the ground. They didn't hear the alert at all, because they'd all put them on 'vibrate.' All of them wouldn't stop apologizing and they knew I loved to walk around the park when I was thinking, so they'd been waiting, hoping that they would see me. They would have snuck into my window if that hadn't worked, and after they were all assured that I wasn't mad and I was okay… really… we all went our separate ways. Just knowing we would probably be seeing each other all too soon, facing enemies, before the nights end.

I was heading home through the same path I'd seen Darien on earlier today, and he wasn't sitting at the same bench when I reached it again. Seemed like I wasn't the only one shook up by today's encounter. I literally got chills at the thought of it. How scary it had been, so close to being a bad situation. Saying too much and ruining any chance…

But then as I continued to walk along, another thought struck me. Maybe he wasn't here because he wasn't interested anymore. Maybe now that he's got his princess in sight… plain old Serena's just not even worth waiting around for, and I stopped walking. What a terrible possibility… the worst part about it was in my heart I knew it _could_ be true! I tried to talk myself out of the idea, reminding myself that Darien isn't a mean person like that, and we are friends now. But I couldn't talk away the painful way my stomach was knotting itself up inside of me right now. I went home and climbed into bed, knowing I wouldn't be there for long, but knowing I had to try to get some rest… I do have school tomorrow… uhg! With all of this frustration with myself, my team, my life, and my prince. I wished my sketchbook was handy, I ended up doodling on some printer paper and I hate that! It's flat and texture-less, useless when making true art! AAAAAAAHHHGGG!

**

* * *

**

**Today's Overall Progress:**Well, not to bad really, things could have been worse. I did see Darien today; but I almost said too much and had to run away with my tail between my legs. I fought an enemy all by myself, updated my abilities, and took the beast down. All while my friends were out sharing popcorn and soda at the movies with their new partners/boyfriends! No matter how much worse I know things could have gone… I really wish I'd stayed in bed!

_Tomorrow's Objectives:_ Try to talk to Darien and see how much damage is done. Widen the search for my sketchbook, and get more serious about it! While trying to get through school with out stabbing Ann in the throat with my charcoal pencils! Wish me luck!

**

* * *

**

A Letter From:

**Andrew to Rita!**

To My Rita,

Once again, my brilliant desert rose, you are correct. Today was my day off, so I don't really have any stories. Unless you want to hear about my fun evening with my mom, dad, Lizzie and her new boy toy. That she's _'totally wild about!'_ Trust me, you don't want to hear about that. I lived it and wish I could block it out. However when I got home tonight Darien had left a message on my machine saying he's going to meet me early tomorrow at school and give me back the sketchbook. He feels terrible about stealing it, and wants to apologize in person. So I feel much better about the whole situation and I plan to be cool, collected and get this behind us easily. I just had to write and let you know that, and thank you so much for you support through this ordeal! I love you, missed you so much tonight, and I hope you're having a beautiful night in the desert. I'll probably be sending you stories tomorrow so check your mailbox! And please take care of yourself!

**-Andrew**

* * *

_Well, that's all for now Sailor Moon fans! Now it's your turn, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please write in and let me know! I love hearing from all of you guys and you keep me writing! Much Love to you all, and hope you enjoyed!_

_  
__**-SailorLeia**_


	8. Scouts Step In

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again! Sorry this took so long, I had this chapter half written for a little while now. I was just so stuck! It just took a little longer than I'd hoped to get it typed and perfect! But it's here now, and I hope it was worth the wait! Now, to get this chapter started off right, I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed!_

**Special Thanks To:** **OrangeSpiral**(You were the first to review, thank you! I'm seriously a wreck till I get that first review telling me it didn't suck! I know Ann's a wretch, and I plan on disposing of her influence soon. However for the Serena and Darien time… I think I can do that! Hope your still reading and enjoying! Much Love!) , **snoopykid** (OKAY, thanks for writing in! Much Love!), **DragonsFlame86** (Dang girl, you reviewed twice! Thank you so much for you support on the park scene. I was really nervous posting this chapter! Thanks again for being the best friend a girl could have! Much Love!), **Child-Of-The-Rainbow** (Nice name change, by the way! Darien looking through Serena's sketchbook is very signifigant but he can't take looking at it for long periods of time. Each serious piece like a memory or something, hits him too hard. But yes, I plan to give us doses with him, from his perspective. I hope this chapter will help explain that a bit better. Thank you so much for you kind words and support. I really means a lot, I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!) , **Jingy5 **(Thank you so much for writing in and sharing with me. My story will be different, rest assured. I can't tell what exactly I'm planning, but don't worry. All I can promise is I am planning something different. I only hope you'll enjoy what I have in store, I think you will. Much Love! ), **Starling Sinclair** (Thank you for writing in, and for your compliments. I know the title doesn't seem to make much sense now. But I assure you it will hold a significance in the end. I hope you'll still be reading to see! Much Love!), **Queen of Light 17** (Thank you s o much for you kind words and for sharing with me! I love to write for Chad! He's one of those character's it's never boring around! And I'm so glad you liked how divided Serena felt from her alter-egos. I was sweating bullets posting it, because it was very trippy. But the episode I based it on was worse! LoL! Thanks again! Hope you're still enjoying! Much Love!), **SerenityMoonGodness** (Thank you so much for writing in! Hope you're still reading and enjoying, Much Love!), Lady Shadow of Time (Thank you so much, hope you're still enjoying! Much Love!), **FireFigiLove94** (Thank you so much for writing in! You and your sis always got my back, and I don't know what I'd do without ya! Much Love!), **Mo12341234** (Wow, thanks for both of you're reviews! I get the feeling you're a mina fan! LoL! Here's a new chapter, I'm sorry for the wait, but hope you enjoy! Much Love!) **Mevneriel** (Thank you so much for writing in, I was worried how that part would be received. It was very trippy! So glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!) **and Serenity2012** (Thanks so much for one of the nicest reviews I ever received and for being so nice, and supportive! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it may have still been sitting unfinished if you hadn't inspired me to continue so sweetly! Much Love!).

_Dedicated to Serenity2012, for inspiring me when I REALLY needed it! And the musical group __**Within Temptation**__, for making the song __**"Memories."**__ A great inspiration during the last few chapters, especially this one! (It just takes me right back to the Moon Kingdom each time I hear it! Thanks Guys! Even if they never know it, this one's for you!)_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 8 **__– Scouts Step In!_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

For the second time this week, I have a lot of explaining to do before the importance of this dream is realized. So I'm gonna start from the beginning, please bare with me. I had to work today; so I was up very early and not done till around sundown. After a long day of mind-numbing work I went to the park with a book to relax and hopefully catch a moment or two with my favorite Meatball-headed artist.

But I never got a chance to talk to Serena today, I did see her as she was turning the corner and walking down her street home late this evening. But it was so late, and we both have school in the morning, I had to go back home promising myself that tomorrow I will not only set things right with Andrew, but I will check on her too. Make sure that her sketchbook is put back where it belongs. It's going to be a challenge not asking her about each piece I've seen. Admittedly I only truly looked at a few, that I truly gave my attention to. A lot of her drawings are of her friends, the girls she's always with, and their boyfriends.

But even in her simpler pieces, like those, her signature warmth and depth is present. And I hope she continues to fill this sketchbook till there are no pages left. Because there were five blank pages in the back, that's ten possible masterpieces if she continues; using the front and back of every sheet. I really hope that she will persist and complete those last few pages, to complete that book. I also wish that she would share those works with me, herself.

But while I didn't see Serena when I was in the park today, I did see an angel. I was met by the girl that helped to save my life; yesterday, Sailor Moon. She appeared; while I was sitting on the same bench I've met Serena at hundreds of times before now. And she was about to run away. But I asked her to wait; she turned to me, all business, with a stiff nod, "Yes."

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked, out of curiosity, knowing full and well who she was. Just wanting to test how honest she was going to be with me.

"Isn't it obvious," she asked sounding a bit insulted, she straightened her little shoulders, to look more like the super hero she is and not the angel aura she gave off! "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice who protects Tokyo. I've been at this for quite some time now, you can't tell me you haven't heard of me before."

For an angel, I had to admit, she has sass! I permitted, "Well, no, of course I've heard of you and I thought that's who you were. But… you look so familiar to me, and I don't know why. I mean, sure I saw you yesterday, but I feel like I know you… somehow… as strange as that sounds." I stumbled to put in plain words, but came out sounding very sad and her face became almost gloomy.

"It doesn't seem too strange, a lot of people feel like they know me. I do protect this place, and I'm very good at my job, so rest assured, citizen. You're not so weird with your strange sense that you know me. Goodnight!" She bid; somehow seeming irritated, and almost hurt by my words.

"No wait," I pleaded, knowing I had to talk fast, or her strange behavior would keep me up at night. So I continued, quickly, "I didn't ask you to stop, because you looked familiar really. I stopped you because I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Depends on what you're asking?" She answered in a forced manner, through her teeth. Like she was fighting every instinct telling her to run for it.

I was desperate enough to ask a total stranger, familiar or not, "Do you happen to know a princess… a beautiful princess… with golden hair and a long white gown?" I asked awkwardly trying to put my princess' beauty into words. She closed her eyes for a millisecond and took a deep breath through her nose before answering in the same tone that left me to believe she was restraining from either strangling me or keeping a lid tightly on a major secret.

Her voice went from chilled and annoyed to bitterly artic on her explanation. "Yes… I know a princess that matches that description. My team and I were assembled to protect and serve a princess; she is the center of our essence. What we stand for and fight for."

I was so shocked it took a second for me to realize she was done with the statement, and I squeaked out "Really?" And tried to cover it up by clearing my throat, which she really seemed like she wanted to laugh at, but couldn't grudge up the tolerance to do so.

"Yes," She allowed before adding, "If our princess is your princess." Doubtfully, and looking up at the sky, as if only heaven knew.

"I believe she is, one in the same. Is there anyway you could help me meet her. I've been looking for her for years." I asked and she looked at me rather surprised by my forwardness.

"That's a pretty huge request, I just told you that my job is to serve and protect the princess. Then you're going to ask me something like that before you even introduce yourself?" She asked, wisely and showing she was more than fit for her leading position on her princess' team. Afterward she seemed surprised by her own response, because she kind of nodded to herself in approval. Making me believe this girl really is hiding something, huge!

"Well, my name is Darien Shields," I said forgetting that if my princess and hers are one in the same, that name will mean nothing to her. So I lamely tacked on, "… now."

"Now? Did it used to be different?" She asked curiously, because who the hell cares about _'Darien Shields,'_ her princess will be looking for an _'Endymion.'_

"Well, in my former life my name was Endymion…" I paused for dramatic effect and I think the girl forgot to breath for a split second on that name. So I added, "Have you ever heard of him?"

"You're the former Endymion? Are you sure about that?" She asked, just striving to get a rise out of me. I answered a bit louder than I'd meant to...

"Yes!"

"Well, now that you mention it you do fit his description, blue eyes, black hair, and you are tall enough. The princess talks of nothing but your reunion, and how she can't wait for it to get here." She said, almost bored.

"Then will you help me?" I asked sounding more than a little hopeful. But let's do the math here! I've been dreaming about this girl for as long as I can remember and I'm eighteen years old. All that time and this is the closest I've ever come to any hard evidence on her even truly existing! I think I earned the right to be a little excited, and hopeful. But of course, my raised hopes were about to come crashing back on me.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, my prince." She said, going right back to her all-business tone; never a good sign, no matter who you're talking about.

"Why not," I demanded, infuriated and dejected suddenly. I should have known it could never be that simple? Things CAN'T BE simple when it comes to my princess and I! It had been reckless to believe it could be that uncomplicated, even for a second!

She gave me her saddest and most heartfelt expression yet, as she explained her reason to me. "Because it's like I said, we Sailor Scouts protect our princess, and you're not ready, your highness. There are still many things you need to come to terms with, and remember for yourself, before you can be with your princess. Quite a few things that you obviously haven't a clue about."

I was so sick of everyone telling me that, I all but demanded, "Like what for instance?"

"For instance what royalty is your princess a courier for? Do you even know that?" She asked, a simply enough question.

I thought about it and the back of my head I kept hearing a little voice whisper over and over insistently, _'the moon… the moon.'_ I opened my mouth to admit 'I didn't know,' but I said, "The Moon…"

"Bravo," she encouraged, "You got that one right, though you did have think about it and it was an easy one! Let's try another, what was your princess' former name?" She asked, surprising me by asking such easy questions, this one I didn't hesitate on. Because the Queen had reminded me…

"Serenity." I said, not needing reassurances or doubting the answer at all. And the girl nodded in approval.

"I'll admit, you know more than you seem. Do you recall your first dance with her?" she asked, still keeping the questions simple and easy. Yet my mind had never been more at work, she could have smoked me with way more difficult material. She didn't want to totally stump me though, which I appreciated. I stayed silent, and she continued to ask another question. "How about the night they died, do you remember anything about that? Why you were reborn, how you were sent here?"

The silence resided between us, and she seemed to sympathize with me, like she wanted me to remember too… like she was personally involved in this situation as well.

"You see, my prince," she began, "You have to remember some of that. Before you can be with your princess; otherwise you'll both only hurt each other. And as one of her personal protectors, I can't allow that."

"Can you help me remember?" I couldn't help but ask, and she seemed surprised by question.

She began to quickly explain, "It's not my place, but she's trying, to help you-"

"Serenity?" I asked, knowing I didn't manage to cover up how desolate my hopes were now. For some reason she suddenly became frustrated and shouted at me.

"Yes! Everyday she tries harder; but in the end this is something you must do on your own. None of us can do it for you, the memories that are important are all here." She explained reaching forward and gently placing her hand over my heart. It was small and soft through her gloves, but it's warmth sent an electrical shock from where she touched me to the rest of my body. I know I gasped, outloud, but not even that slowed her. Her small hand left my chest and reached up so she could poke my head with her finger and insist, "And here… They just aren't going to come till you're ready for them."

And that's when it hit me, something that made all of her behavior add up. What if this girl, who represents the same planet as my princess… is Serenity? Her hair is as golden as the princesses. This girl seems a lot stronger, and a little more durable. But the aura she gives off is the same sweet, and heaven sent feel that Serenity always carries. "Are…This is going to sound crazy… but are you Serenity?" I asked, managing to snag one of her gloved hands in mine and looking directly into eyes, so she could worm her way out. She seemed surprised and a little trapped, which left me to believe I was right. Her hand felt right in mine, even though it was so much smaller. I got the feeling that this girl, Sailor Moon, hadn't been referring to another person.

She didn't answer me, no, that would be too much good for one day! Someone, far-off called my name and my head turned in reflex. In that millisecond that my head was turned, the hand I'd been holding evaporated. So I was left standing shocked on the sidewalk. Whoever had been calling my name came, took me by the arm and started toting me away. But I was so shocked, I didn't care who had me, because I had been right! Sailor Moon was the answer, Sailor Moon _**is**_ Serenity! Not only was I now certain about the princess' existence, and my sanity. But I also had a better feel for where she was, and how I could reach her!

It wasn't until a little bit later I realized it was Ann, who'd interrupted us. Ann who'd hauled me away, and let my princess escape. I told her I wasn't feeling well and didn't feel up to any of her ventures tonight. She got pushy and I ended up, harshly telling her to _'leave me alone!'_ Which seemed to make a dent, for once, she let me go and I rushed home. Hands in my pockets, head down, I didn't need her company; what I needed was to think. For a whole second I'd had her! My Princess in the flesh, and the more I replayed our conversation and her reactions to myself. The more sense it all made! I kept grueling over the memories she'd hinted at today. She'd mentioned Serenity and Endymion's first dance, how they'd died, why we were reborn.

The first time anyone had ever challenged me to remember things directly like that! And I was grateful for that. Because the queens settle little hints were getting me no where fast. I kept walking and walking, not even knowing where I was really going, I was so deep in my own head. But somehow I ended up back at my apartment and standing behind my stationary chair at my computer. I sat down, turned it on and waited for it to start up, still having no dreaming idea what I was doing. As soon as my computer was all up and ready, I clicked on my photo gallery and started aimlessly breezing though my picture's file names. When I reached the folder containing all of Serena's art a small picture peeking out of the folder icon caught my eyes. It was one of the last one's I scanned and it was a picture of two young children dancing. So I clicked on it and breezed through the file names.

For the first time since I scanned her art, I really wished I'd done a better job of labeling. I'd impersonally numbered each page, instead of merely describing what I saw, because when I scanned it I was in such a weird mood, I was robotic! So, I ended up surrendering and switching the filenames to thumbnails, till I saw the illustration in question and clicked on it.

This particular picture was more like the art I was used to seeing Serena do. Because it was so warm and happy looking. Both children in the painting were dressed in the same classic attire that the goddess and Prince had been wearing in the sadder painting I was talking about in my last entry. It represents a different time or dream she had, I guessed. But regardless of what the clothes, vibrant colors and pristine detail of this piece meant to Serena. It took me back to another time, another age all together. As if on cue, my heart started to act up again like last time. It literally felt as though it would beat it's way out of my chest! I only had just enough time to make it to my bed. I ended up laying down on my bed and taking a deep breath just in time for everything to go black again.

That's all I can remember before I was suddenly in the sunny white room that the children in the painting had been occupying. I was much closer to the ground than I remember being before; but I didn't seem to give that much thought. I looked around and took a classic; if clumsy, dancing position and began to twirl, dancing with an imaginary maiden. While I was spinning suddenly saw a small shape that hadn't been there before. It was the girl from the painting, though I'd recognize her musical giggle anywhere. This girl was Serenity, a very young, yet still breathtakingly beautiful Serenity.

I bit out a commanding "Silence!" at her, which only seemed to make her giggle harder.

"Forgive me, your grace," the young princess curtsied respectfully. "But I'd hate to see you mess up your partner's shoes with those boots your scraping and shuffling around in. Not very princely."

"Not all of us are as natural to dancing as you, Serenity!" I heard myself complain, and even remember the first time I'd watched her dance. She'd been no older than six, and the embodiment of grace and ease. I'd been so jealous, I couldn't see straight, moon people were too good at everything!

"You need to be in class, and dancing with a real partner. Or Lady Sky will be cross with you again!" She warned, only trying to help me.

"I can't stand dancing class, what about dancing is so important to ruling a country?" I asked her, complaining about it made me feel better. But of course Serenity can't just let me vent.

"My mother has always said that dancing shows a lot about a person. It shows balance, discipline and respect. She's always said to never trust a ruler who can't dance." Serenity said seriously, but giggled making her lesson sound more like teasing to me. That very moment the room filled with crowned princes, future-knights, and ladies of all descriptions as well as a tall slender woman who I recognized to be Lady Sky, our instructor.

"Since it is such an unusually beautiful day out today. We decided this would be a better place to practice. Don't you agree Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity?"

"Yes ma'am," I said unenthused, while Serenity nearly bounced up and down with excitement next to me.

"That's a wonderful idea, Lady Sky." Serenity said in a light and happy voice that made me smile even though I hated this course of our daily lessons.

"We've already paired everyone off, in the classroom. So why don't you help Prince Endymion today, Princess Serenity?" Lady Sky asked, gaining a groan from me. I didn't need Serenity's seven-year-old help! I was almost eleven-years-old for crying out loud! But Serenity took my hand, molded me into the right shape and waited for me to lead. After the first sequence of steps had flowed by without a hitch, Serenity giggled out, "Very good, Endy."

"What are you giggling about Serena?" I asked her, in the same annoying tone all younger boys have. Wondering why did my younger prince self just call her that. I guess, 'Serena' was pretty close to 'Serenity,' and could be considered a nickname… but it made me feel funny. Since I know a _Serena_ and a _Serenity_ now.

"Silly boy, the key to dancing is to relax and have fun, and look at you! Look, this is you, I'm going to show you what you're doing." She said, before making a face like she'd just bit into the sourest lemon in the cosmos. Which she couldn't even hold for very long before laughing at herself. And she was so ridged and stiff, she was barely moving and we both burst out laughing.

"There's no way I'm that bad!" I laughed.

"Just loosen up, I'm sure her ladyship will be very impressed if you did." Serenity winked and shook my shoulders to loosen them up. She was so easy to lead, such an effortless dancer, she was even making me look good. Lady Sky walked by and even complemented us, by saying,

"Young prince, one dance with the princess and you've vastly improved. I think I'll partner you two together more often till you've caught up with the rest of the class." She said reasonably, which I secretly liked the sound of that. But being nearly ten and having a rep to think about. I couldn't let my friends or Serenity know that. So I asked in the same annoyed tone as before.

"Aww, do you mean I'm going to be stuck with HER!?" Gaining a slap from Serenity who bit out, "Only because you NEED it, and besides Endy, you know you like me… somewhere in that sad little heart of yours!"

Then I was awake and I realized of course she was right, I could feel something special about her, even at that young age. With Serenity it was more than just being beautiful. Sure she was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, but she was also the best person I knew! She was my best friend, and even though I have great friends like Andrew and Rita now…I miss her some how. In this life, the best person I know is Serena. Even though I was ruthlessly mean to her, she still is able to call me her friend with a straight face. No one else I knew could make that leap, except maybe Serenity… But I don't know if even she was as forgiving and sweet as Serena.

Then I seemed to realize there was a good chance that Serena could be walking home alone right now. This was the usual time we met up, and I couldn't bare the thought of her walking alone, so I rolled off my bed, checked my hair, and I was out the door. Like I said at the top of this entry, I didn't catch her in time; she was heading down the street her house is on, looking sad. Which made me feel just as sad too, like her unhappiness made my happiness disappear. Which is just not fair at all!

I shouldn't feel that way about her, Serena isn't meant for me, Serenity is. I can't be with her, and I can't love her! Not the right way, the way she deserves. So why is it so hard for me, to imagine ever having to let go of Serena. Why does this all have to be so difficult, why does my happiness always come attached to some kind of disaster as well? I really hope I remember what I need to; so I can be with my princess, and all of this confusion will go away! I only dread that Serena will get hurt in all of this, just as I've finally got her somewhat trusting me. I really hope I can work this in a way where she won't get hurt.

-Darien

* * *

**Passing Notes In Class…**

**Ann and Alan!**

_Alan, we need to talk?!_

**What are you doing? You know if you wanna talk to me, privately, we're telepathically linked. You don't need to waste paper like this.**

_WATCH-WHAT-YOU-WRITE! _

**What are you yelling at me for; you're the one who wanted to play this stupid game! Paper's made of trees Ann and this planet's atmosphere is too damaged to waste paper like this.**

_This is not a game and I'm not looking for any lectures, Alan! This is how normal kids do it, and they think we're freaky enough! Humor me, and just write down what you want to say!_

**Fine!**

_Alright, what in the name of all that is precious in this world; were you doing this morning?_

**What do you mean?**

_I saw what you were doing; don't play so coy! I saw you waiting by Serena's locker! I saw you waiting to catch a glimpse of her. Have you lost your mind?_

**Ann, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about? Or why your concerning yourself about it. Serena is my friend, nothing more, nothing less. She's one of the only friends I've managed to make here… with your behavior. It's some thing normal human friends do. So I'm trying to act more normal too.**

_What do you mean, 'with __my__ behavior?'_

**Ann, ever since we've enrolled in this school, you've been completely unreasonable. You've been mean to nearly everyone you encounter, you're moody, clingy… all things I've never seen in you till now. Given it's always been just you and me, we haven't been around many other forms, like this before. But I truly wish you could ease up a little.**

_Why? So the second I turn my back, you and Serena are ready to set a date… FOR-THE-WEDDING?_

**Have you not read one word I just wrote?!**

_I read everything perfectly clear, and let me assure you of something 'brother, dear.' I will be watching your every move, and you better believe I'll be watching your little girl friend even closer. So watch your step! Because I'm not letting you forget who you're promised to._

**Okay, fine, don't listen to me, and be ruthless! I only ask that you hear this, remember some of that ruthlessness, and bitterness when you're running around, hanging all over that Darien guy!**

_What are you saying?_

**Oh come on Ann, give me some credit, I have eyes!**

_We're not talking about ME right now, we're talking about you and Serena-------_

**Same situation, different players, that's all. In fact you've been a lot worse with him; than I've ever been in our whole lives, and don't even begin to deny it. Look, I'm not saying this to be mean, or hurt you. I'm saying we knew this would be a risk if we chose a planet heavily populated. We knew all along there was a chance we would meet new people and like them. I'm just asking you to let me have fun too. If you're allowed to run around all day, chasing after a guy. Allow me the freedom to have fun with a friend of mine too. Is that really so much to ask?**

_Fine! You want to run off and play tag with that ditz! Be my guest! But if I catch you two doing anything remotely past 'friendly.' You're __**both**__ dead, Alan! I mean it!_

**Sure, sounds fair to me, as long as I get to return the same threat if I ever catch you and your ****'boy-toy'**** in a similar predicament! Deal?**

_Deal!_

**Now can we please get back to our studies, before our teacher notices what we've been doing?**

_Sure! It-----_

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

Today of course, started out very early, and miserable. It was rainy, nasty and the sun was nowhere in sight. Thunder and lightening lingered over the city all morning long, loud and scary. I-HATE-THUNDERSTORMS! ABSOLUTELY-HATE-THUNDER-AND-LIGHTENING! On the way to school, the thunder was so close I was afraid to use an umbrella. So I got drenched, raincoat or not! And the moment I rounded the corner where my locker is, my mood plummeted to a NEW low. Because taped to my locker was a letter, at first I thought it would be a joke. From one of the jerks in my class, or something, but it turns out that it was a note from Alan, the creepy cutie! Ahhg! The last thing I needed this morning! Do you know what the note said?

"**Don't worry, the rain makes you smell even better than usual."**

**-A Friend**

Like I didn't recognize his handwriting? Or like any of my other friends would creep me out like that! Yikes! I realize that the poor boy is really trying to be nice, he just comes off disturbing everytime! Some girls really are attracted to that kind of thing too. I'm just not one of them… no, I prefer men who run around town in tuxedos and top hats. Yeah, I should be ashamed of myself, thinking anyone is strange given my attraction for Darien.

When I got to class, Alan was staring at me too, like I would rush into his arms over the small mint green square he'd taped to my locker. Molly just had to come over to my desk and point out the note too, asking me. "What is that, I saw it taped to your locker. Do you have a new boy friend or something, Serena?"

"No Moll, no new boyfriend, just a new friend; who thought I may need a little cheering up." I said, smiling directly at Alan thankfully. I wasn't going to be mean, or play dumb. I let him know I knew who sent it and thankfully smiled, but I was not letting it go any further than that, even if he tried. Later on in one of my other classes, Ann and Alan got busted for passing notes and Ann totally tried to put the blame on me. Luckily Miss Haruna didn't have it out for me today; and gave Ann detention for lying to her face. Of course Miss Haruna's direct quote was, "This isn't Serena's barely legible handwriting, I can read this."

Whatever, I'm just so glad I didn't get into trouble! When lunchtime finally arrived I was beyond relieved, and got to sit with my friends. Ever since they all got boyfriends, I've sort of grown accustom to peeking in and out of conversations where I could. Bowing out gracefully when they started getting mushy. I was so used to it and comfortable by this point that it totally creeped me out when I sat down to a table full of couples that weren't being mushy! I don't think they were even sitting together or holding hands! And I was the absolute center of attention!

Amy, Greg , Lita, Ken, even Molly and Melvin joined in before it was over with! They wanted to know what exactly I had been up to. How exactly was I planning on getting my prince back! It wasn't until lunch was nearly over that Molly and Melvin came along. My teammates swiftly changed the conversation from _'What Have You Tried To Get The Prince's Attention!'_ To _'Serena's got a crush on a guy that totally digs her back! But she's too chicken to take action!'_

It wasn't till we were all walking back to class, that I realized, what my friends were really up to! The only friend still walking with me was Lita. So as soon as we were seated in class I passed her a note, saying "I know what you're up to!"

I watched her face as she read, her expression remained innocent and she jotted down on the sheet, "What do you mean?"

I wrote back, "Come on Lita, you guys are trying to cook up some way to help me, I know you are. And I appreciate it, really I do. But I just don't think it's going to do us much good. This is something I really have to do on my own. It's never a good sign and I'm more than a little terrified this won't work! But I doubt there's anything you guys can do to help me, so don't worry about it. Don't waste your time or the other girls, spend this time getting closer to your partners. I'll worry about the prince."

Lita did quirk an eyebrow at me for that comment. Than she jotted down the last message before our class began again. "Princess, I know your scared and I know this is something you're going to have to do on your own. But what me and the rest of the gang want you to know is that you're never alone. We're in your corner and here to help in ANY way we can."

I spent pretty much the rest of my day trying to reason with my overprotective teammates. But to no alieve, they're DETERMINED to help me somehow. Which I really do appreciate, it's just hard enough running myself into a brick wall like this everyday. And this is their time to be happy! Even Raye, Mina, Chad, and Johnny were on their side! I have a terrible feeling they're planning something. But I don't even want to think about what it could be!

Listen to the advice they had for me today! Okay, They all had plenty to say, but these were my favorites and I want them documented before I forget them!

**Amy:** "Serena, Endymion was quite brilliant, if I recall right! I think Darien is a very bright too, maybe even brighter, if you minus him forgetting so much. Every time I see him he's carrying a different book. Maybe if you try to expand your horizon a little, and read a book like he's reading, you'll have something in common!"

**Lita:** "No Amy, Serena would get half way through the interdiction and fall asleep." (Yeah, this is how they talk about me when I'm around!) She continued, "No, the way to any man's heart is through his stomach. Just try to hint around and see what treats he likes, or meals. Then we can make it and take him some, that'll break some of the ice! It always works for me, it helped me talk to you the first time, Serena! And it's always persuaded Ken too." She said, and I want to let the record to recognize Ken blushed three different hues of red. While he punched Johnny in the arm for laughing at him.

**Mina:** "I don't think Darien's too food oriented, Lita. Have you seen that boy's waist? He used to be a model right? I can't see food being the answer. No, maybe if you got a total make over head to toe. Maybe that would help? It's the only thing I think would turn that head."

**Raye:** "Would you listen to yourself, Mina! She's turning his head already, just the way she is! Plus if it's true love, she shouldn't have to change one hair on her head! What you need to do Serena, is just try to have one conversation with him without screaming at him or completely spazing out! That's what you need to do!" (Again, this is what they think a pep talk sounds like!)

**Greg:** "Serena, you were the one who gave me the courage to talk to Amy. You don't need all of us throwing ideas at you. You know what to do, you've got it all in here." (he said placing his hand over his own heart. Which made my face hot, because I can still remember touching Darien's heart yesterday. Feeling it leap with mine. Whoops! Back to the quotes.)

**Ken:** "Uh… Serena… really shouldn't one of you girls be talking to her about this? I mean-" (Lita slapped him the back of his head.) "Oww! Okay, okay… Sere, I can't say this speaking for all guys. But in my opinion the worst thing you can do to a guy as quiet and anti-social as Darien…is try too hard. I'm not saying that you are, or anything… just… No matter how stressed you may get, don't push his boundaries, not until he's ready at least. Because he seems to really like you, from what I've seen; and he seems to despise how pushy Ann can be."

**Johnny:** "I think Ken makes a fine point. You shouldn't be pushy or too clingy, stand on your own two feet, with dignity and grac-well, try to channel grace the best you can. You were a princess in your past life for crying out loud. You already have his attention, and you know you hold his heart. You merely need to show _**him**_ that."

**Chad:** "Guys! We don't need to tell her how to hook Darien. She's already got him hooked! We've seen this for ourselves and know it's true! He'd be nuts not to love you! Your smart, funny, pretty and never too proud to laugh at yourself. What I think you need to hear is you need to take good care of yourself, girl! I don't want you to get too sad or lose sight of who you are. That's what I want to tell you. Because we all love you just the way you are, and if Darien can't see how awesome you are, he shouldn't have you!" (Which by the way is the one of the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! Let the record show that all of my teammates totally sided with Chad too.)

After the pep talk at Raye's Temple and having a full team duration test, I was TIRED! Of all of the heinous things that Luna and Artemis cook up daily, _'to keep us in shape,'_ Duration tests are by far the WORST! Not only do these tests leave you feeling drained beyond BELIEF! Their hard core and when you've got four new teammates, things get even tougher, because you're trying to teach and do your own test. Especially when these four newbees are competitive boys, with egos! That didn't even know what their powers were before today, or how to aim said powers… It was a mess beyond description.

After that, I went to the arcade to try and calm my aches and pains over a milkshake. I slipped in the arcade and slipped into my normal booth, the place wasn't hopping like it was right after school. But it wasn't deserted. Darien was occupying the booth across the aisle from me like always glancing at me when I slid into my booth. He smirked at me, and warned, "You're in trouble."

"What d'ya mean?!" I asked mystified, what could I possibly be in trouble for? He just chuckled quietly into the crease of his thick book, he was studying. Before I could press more on the issue, Andrew showed up beside me, balancing his tray on his hand and shoulder, it looked empty from my view point, but he's so tall there's no telling. He announced, "Just the woman I've been wanting to see!"

"Really? What's up?" I asked flabbergasted.

The next thing I knew, Andrew flapped something flat down in front of me, as I recognized the cover art, I realized HE FOUND MY SKETCHBOOK! All I could think to say was, "My Sketchbook!? How?!"

"Now, you can finally finish it." I heard him say over the roar of all of the excitement behind my ears. Before I was in control of myself, I hugged a surprised Andrew. But he's so used to me, that he hugged me back, without hesitation. He seemed as happy to return it, as I was to have it again.

"Where in the world did you find it?" I asked, as I sat back down and he stole the seat in front of me for a second.

"My sister had it, she somehow got a hold of it, and though it was hers. Apparently she has a sketchbook with the same cover, she really thought it was her's till she looked inside. She put it in our _lost n' found_ bin this afternoon." He explained, still smiling brilliantly, while I hugged my book to myself uncontrollably.

"Thank you so much for making sure I got it back!" I said as I switched back and forward between hugging it and flipping it's warn, well-loved pages. Loving the feeling of having it back, and confessing to both boys without even thinking. "I was beginning to think I would never see it again."

"I know, I was too; I'm so glad we were able to find it. It would really be terrible if you never had it again. Some of that art is absolutely breathtaking."

"So you've been looking through me work?" I asked slyly, and Andrew held up his fingers indicating 'a little bit.'

"Andrew you're such a snoop!" Darien chided from across the aisle.

"You can not tell me that you wouldn't have done the same if you were given the chance!" Andrew shot back indignantly which Darien smiled at. He gave me a look letting me know, he totally would have looked if he'd been giving the opportunity. They're both terrible! Even if honest!

Suddenly Andrew's head turned back towards the counter he was supposed to be behind and he said, "Well I better get back to work, would you like your usual milkshake Serena?"

"Yes, Chocolate please." I smiled, and I did hug him one more time, before he disappeared completely. Before he was even out of sight, I greedily flipped to the next blank page and began lightly outlining what I had in mind. Yes, I still had my drawing pencils in my bag, I hadn't had the heart to take them out. Plus, I had been still carrying that dim torch of hope; that I would find my sketchbook again soon. When Darien asked curiously, "How did you manage to come here later than usual and still beat Ann?"

"She got busted for passing notes in class today, with her brother. They both had to serve detention with our English teacher." I explained never glancing his way, I was really into what I was doing. I'd missed my sketchbook!

"How long does your English teacher's detentions usually run?" He asked, his tone casual; probably trying to strike up conversation.

"Well Miss H. can be a real strict instructor… especially if she doesn't have a date tonight-" I began to explain before Darien cut me off asking, with a laugh warming his tone. "Your teacher is more leant when she has dinner plans?"

"On yes, but if he bails on her, or lets a whole week go by without a date… I might as well not even go to school. I would be safer in that VR theater we were in." I explained still sketching, while he comfortably slipped into the seat in front of me. I guess he was tired of talking across an aisle, because I know I was!

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"What these eyes have seen! Usually she will jump at any chance to nail me, but not today. I was shocked beyond belief that she let a chance pass her by that had been given to her on a silver platter!"

"What did you do?" He asked warily.

"I didn't do anything! When Ann and Alan got busted, Ann tried to tell Miss H. that Alan had been passing notes with me. But if Ann had been paying attention I had just had to read aloud, and there's no way I could have done that! Usually that doesn't make a difference to her; if she hears my name at all, I get detention! So I can't botch her too much at the moment." I explained.

"She really tried to pin the blame on you?" He asked genuinely astounded.

"Are you really that shocked, Darien? Honestly?"

"Yes, because… that's stooping pretty low."

"Well it doesn't surprise me one bit, because as nicely as Ann kisses your feet; she treats me like dirt… daily!" I pointed out, while Darien's expression grew even more surprised.

"Ann does not kiss my feet!" He said a little loudly, while Andrew placed my shake in front of me and refilled his coffee cup.

"Okay, maybe she doesn't kiss your feet." Andrew intervened, "But the girl does worship the ground you walk on, Dare."

"Who's side are you on?" Darien said glaring holes into his best friend.

"As your best friend I will side with you in any dire situation." Andrew said comically saluting his friend, then he loosened back up and shrugged out the rest. "But since this isn't dire, I have to be truthful. Serena's right, that girl is a nightmare, and she's out for more than friendship."

"Yes, thank you Andrew!" I smiled, and nodded in victory toward Darien. Even though I knew our vote meant nothing to him, if he really liked Ann. Which even thinking the concept made my brain hurt along with my entire chest, especially my heart.

"What about Alan?" Darien asked completely out of left field.

"What _about_ Alan?" I asked.

"Please, you can't tell me you haven't noticed Serena."

"Noticed what exactly?" I asked annunciating each word carefully.

"Come on, the way he looks at you, the way he moons over you all the time. You can't tell me he only has friendship in mind." He turned back on me, but I was ready for him.

"So… I don't care, that way, for him." I said without a blink of doubt which knocked Darien back a few paces.

"What do you know? What's wrong with him?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Why do you think there's something wrong with him?" I asked Andrew warmly.

"He's male, he's alive, totally trippin' over you and you don't care?!" Andrew asked, gripping my shoulder. "Once upon a time Serena, that's all it would have taken for you to be picking your children's names!"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with Alan, Andrew! I just can't feel that way about him, it would be acting, put on and that's not fair to either of us." I said, and Andrew smiled warmly, and spoke proudly…

"Good for you Serena, you're really starting to grow up fast."

"Thanks." I said appreciatively, before Andrew added, "Right now you're being smarter about this whole situation than some other older people I could name."

"I'm right here!" Darien complained, as Andrew ran back up to the counter. Then Darien took a deep breath and said; "No offense, really Serena. But I really don't like that guy. I don't even really know why, I just don't."

"I can see that," I allowed, "I can even… understand. Alan has a terrible tendency to be creepy, but then the next second. He's a decent guy and a good friend-"

"Even if he wants more than friendship, where you're concerned." He added a bit sourly, which sent a thrill to my toes.

"And you care so much… because?"

"Well we are friends now, are we not?" He asked, very smoothly, I have to admit.

"We're attempting, yes." I said.

"Since you're not bad talking Ann, even though she is quite horrendous towards you, for some reason. I will not say anything about Alan, since he is a friend of yours. Does that sound like a decent agreement?"

"Fair enough," I nodded, then he leaned forward with interest and asked me innocently…

"Well, while both of our friends are serving detention, and we're allowed all of this free time without interruptions. Can I ask, what you're next work will be about?" He asked innocently craning his neck to peek at my sketchpad. I know that I should have seen that one coming; but I really didn't! I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head! While Darien sat there looking me straight in the eye; like my insides weren't screaming! His smile even carried a hint of excitement, there was a teeny twinkle in his eyes I would have missed if I didn't know how to look. But I think I did okay, to recover from my momentary shock as quickly as I did!

"Well, sure I guess, but why are you so interested?"

"Because I think it's remarkable, watching you work, so carefully. I was just curious what you'r planning for this one." He said plainly.

"You've been watching me?" I asked a little self-consciously.

"Just when you're here and I've always loved art, I just don't have any talent in it." He said looking a little uncomfortable himself.

"I don't know why you're so interesting in _my_ 'art.' You've only seen one or two of my little side sketches. I don't think you've ever seen one I've really tried on." I threw back.

"Andrew raves on and on about you, I can see now why he's so enthused. You know I don't compliment lightly, but Andrew is right. You have a wonderful gift Serena, a magnificent way of expressing things in your work, even the little things I've seen. I could see your warmth and beauty in every piece." He said without missing a beat, I cleared my throat and repeated.

"You see '_**my**__ warmth and beauty in every piece_?'" As I'd suspected, Darien had slipped up for the second time. I wasn't sure though, until I repeated what he'd just said, and it dawned on him. For a whole minute, or maybe it was just a very long second, he stared at me, I stared back, and he was caught! But then his smoothness kicked in and he covered his own behind once again.

"The beauty and warmth that is in your art, I know that came out a little weird, but that's what I'd intended to say."

"Okay," I said as if weirdness was forgotten, even though secretly I'm writing it in my journal so I will never forget it. "Okay, I will share this with you, but it may need a little bit of explaining to make sense."

"Explaining?" Darien asked kindly, a little surprised by this.

"Well, a lot of my art is typical, like sketches of my friends, their boyfriends and pets. Because I'm sad like that, but some of my other pieces like the one I'm working on now… are a bit more complicated." I explained, with his absolute attention.

"Complicated how?"

"Well, they look and feel like their from a fairy tale book. From another time or something, I get those ideas in my daydreams and nightmares-"

"They don't sound very pleasant, to come from your nightmares like that." Darien couldn't help but point out.

"Not all of them are, but most of them are so beautiful in my mind. I know there's no way it came off the same in my work, but I really stride to get it as close as I can. The cool thing about each of those sketches is they each carry a story with them. Even if I sketched it ages ago the second I see the picture again, I instantly remember the story behind it too." I heard myself saying, not believing how easily the words fell out of my mouth, without a dream of difficulty. Considering I had never told anyone this much about my art before… Not even my mother was aware of where my inspirations came from. She'd never even seen the inside of this pad since I started filling it.

"That sounds challenging, and interesting… are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine it's just… no one knows about those sketches. Well, maybe Andrew has seen them, he may have even shown you, since you're friends, and you're so strangely interested-" I voiced my suspicion, hoping to trap him, but he cut in.

"I can't speak for Andrew, but I haven't seen anything besides your sketch of Rita and the stained glass rose piece you showed me." He said all the while looking me straight in my eye. Either he's a really good liar or he's telling the total truth… I hope he's nobler than I remember. "Really, you've never told anyone that before? Ever?"

"No, I keep those pieces guarded secret… usually." I confessed, having a bit of trouble swallowing around the nervousness logged in my throat.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry, you're secret's still safe. But could you do me a favor, in return?"

"I suppose," I shrugged, not fool enough to agree before hearing his request.

"Could you possibly tell me about one of these drawings, for example? You don't have to do it today, just sometime soon please? Because I would really love to see a bit of what you're talking about."

"Sure," I squeaked, before I could clear my throat and feel more confident. "I mean, that sounds fair since you're the only person in the world that knows about them. I'll try to figure out which one needs the least explaining. Because some of them are super complicated."

"Okay," he said with a smile that seemed even more engrossed than before.

Then, that moment was the end of our peace as Ann and Alan arrived and Darien slipped back into his booth, just as Ann attacked him. He didn't look _at all_ tolerant of her clinginess today. While Alan timidly stole the seat in the booth behind me. He smiled and was very nice, as I wondered how long that would last. I happened to notice the clock above the stools and counters. Mom had asked me to try and make it back a little earlier tonight, and it was getting late already.

As I was sliding my things into my satchel, I noticed a table full of trench coats and hats on the other side. I wasn't going to pursue it, I just thought it was weird! Until I noticed the orders laying in front of these trench coats, and the hair they'd all styled differently and tried to hide. It was Lita, Ken, Mina, and Johnny, and they all held up menus covering their faces. So as I said my goodbyes to Darien, Alan and Ann, I took a little detour and walked around the other side. I strolled right up to their booth and said happily, "Hi guys!"

I tried not to enjoy it too much, when all four of them nearly leapt out of their seats. Mina was the first to respond and she said, "Hi Serena!" Before bursting out laughing, and the other members of her posse joined in.

"Hi, why are the four of you dressed like this?" I asked innocently and curiously.

"Well, uh… uh… ya see-" Ken began but didn't accomplish much.

So Johnny, the 'Casanova,' cut in; and covered for him. "We're working on an assignment for school. Mina and I don't have too many friends at our school that aren't back-stabbers. So instead of asking for their assistance and giving them credit, we asked Lita and Ken to contribute."

"Yeah," Mina helped, "We're supposed to be undercover. And since we don't having anything like your disguises Serena. We had to get creative."

"Sure, especially since sitting in the arcade in these trench coats isn't considered weird in the least. Have you lost your minds, these coats make you stand out like a sour thumbs!"

"We know, but sadly it's the best we'd come up with. Luna already said, that she's trying to work on making disguise pens for each of us. But since the team has grown so big, it'll take some time for her and Artemis to do that." Ken explained sincerely.

"Long enough for us to get an 'F' on our project, Mina."

"It's alright, I really don't like that teacher anyway. He's so sexist!" Mina complained, and now I was confused. When I had come over here, I was certain that I knew what was going on. Now, I was confused, because they really did seem to be concerned about a grade.

"Hey Serena, is there anyway we could borrow your pen? Just for a couple of days?" Lita asked, with a sweet smile.

Mina gasped as if she hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, we'd give it right back? Would you mind?"

"Sure you can borrow it," said as the whole table smiled back exuberantly. Until I added, "On three conditions."

"Alright, let's hear 'em," Ken waved, while muttering to Lita. "I knew that was way too easy."

"One, you're explaining to Luna why you have it, the truth too!" I warned the smooth talking newbee (Johnny), who nodded and said, "Fair enough, what else?"

"Two, this is only with you guys for a few days. I want it back in the perfect condition it's in now."

"Is it alright if that lint's brushed off?" Ken asked, earning a slap from me and Lita. While he and Johnny laughed.

"You know, I could leave, and just hang you all out to dry." I said with a smile, so they knew I wasn't serious.

"Oh come on Sere, you know we wouldn't ask you unless it was important. The only reason we're asking you now is because it's an emergency. I real emergency, our grades are on the line!"

"Alright, I know, I was just teasing. As long as you explain to Luna, take care of it-"

"AND?!" All four of them asked expectantly.

"And you don't abuse it, it's all good."

"Serena you already made us promise to take care of it! Don't worry!" Lita said, clearly not getting what I meant.

"No," I said quietly, moving a little closer to them. "I mean, don't abuse it's power. Be careful!"

"We will! Really!" Lita assured, I still wasn't so sure, but I felt pressed for time with another glance at the clock. So I left the arcade with a wave to Andrew, two blocks later, Darien joined me. I remember he said that he _really_ didn't like the idea of me walking home alone at night. But today, the sun was still out, so what was his excuse? Could he actually be interested in me enough, to walk me home so we can talk.

Probably wishful thinking… but who knows!

"So what do you want to talk about today?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, you seem to know all about my family and friends; or the lack there of."

"It's not how many you have, it's making them count." I said, with a shrug, which he seemed to like a lot. Because he smiled as he asked me, "why don't you tell me a little about your family and friends? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a younger brother, who's pain seventy percent of the time. But when the chips are down, he's a good kid."

"How about your parents? Are they still together?"

"Yes, as rare as it is this day and time, my mom and dad have been married fifteen years. My mom is one of the most beautiful people I know, and Dad… he's great too, just a little smothering when it comes to anyone of the opposite sex."

"Really?" Darien asked with a chuckle coloring his tone.

"Yes, it's pretty humiliating, but I know he's just trying scare off the jerks." I explained, shaking my head. If my father had an inkling of how much time I've been spending with Darien, I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave the house again.

"And your friends, or rather your other friends, what are they like? How did you all come together?" He asked sounded more interested than he should, but I continued.

"Well, remember how I said that Luna found me, and not the other way around?" I asked, figuring it was a good place to start. He nodded, so I went on, "Well, about a week after that, Amy started at my school."

"Amy, isn't she the really quiet one, with the short hair?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, that's her, she's so smart and elegant. All other kids at school; wouldn't do anything but pick on her! They were jealous and cruel, even some of the people I consider friends were so mean to her. But I couldn't do that, I just knew she was a good person. It was a feeling I had, so I did my best to befriend her. She's honestly one of the sweetest people I know." I said smiling to myself over the memory, even though it was edited for his benefit.

"So it all started with Luna, you and Amy?" Darien recapped.

"Yes," I answered.

"Than what happened?"

"Aren't you the least bit bored?"

"No, not the least bit, what happened next? Did she meet her boyfriend or one of the other girls?" Darien assured.

"No, Greg was a little further down the road. The next person we met was Raye, you know her."

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Darien nodded.

"If my memory serves me right, you two dated for quite a while."

"Yeah, and she's still my friend, none of my other former dates have stuck around like she has. How did you meet her, before or after me?"

"Before, You sort of met her through me, remember?" I reminded, and he quickly asserted, "Of course I did! I don't know why I didn't remember that, for a second there, how did you initially meet?"

"Amy and I had heard a lot of buzz around school about her temple. So we planned a trip there to check it out. We bumped into Raye there and I got knocked out, some how. Being a klutz as usual, I can't quiet remember how now. Raye was '_so_ _considerate_', while I was hurt, we've been close ever since." It was really starting to kill me how much I was cutting out. Because so much of it was Scout business, I had forgotten just how much. And I was terrified my _'so considerate,'_ came out sounding too sarcastic. Because in truth, she was nice but mean too, that day!

"Then what?"

"Then we were a family, sure Raye and I fought a lot, even more than we do now. But we were all really there for each other. Then another new kid came to my school and joined our little group, Lita. The street fighter." I said laughing.

"Street fighter? She's the tough talking one with the pony-tail?"

"Yep, and she only came to our school because she'd been kicked out of her old one, for fighting. I can't say whether or not the kids at school were worse with her, than Amy. Because Amy they were jealous of for her intelligence, and her marks. Lita, they were either afraid of, or they were all trying to pick fights with. But even before I knew she was the new kid at my school; she protected me from three full-grown bullies that had been harassing me on the way to school. I couldn't treat her badly after saving me like that, so I befriend her too."

"Just like that?"

"Well, for me it was as easy as the others, and Amy's always loved Lita. But Raye has been known for disagreeing with Lita, sometimes. But they're really tight now, they hardly ever argue anymore."

"Knowing Raye, I can believe that." Darien smiled, but quickly tacked on, "Then who came next?"

"Well, a few days after Lita arrived, we met Greg for the first time."

"Amy's boyfriend," Darien verified, showing me he was really paying attention.

"Yes," I said, knowing that some of my surprise was in my voice. He really wasn't bored at all, he was interested, though I can't fathom why. "He was quiet, sweet and smart as Amy, so perfect for her. He's just the kind of person she needs, and he was carrying a heavy torch for her. But both were so quiet and shy, they couldn't get together. So I stepped in and tried to help a little. I managed to get them close enough so that they remained close, even when Greg had to move-"

"He moved?"

"Only for a little bit, his father's in the military. He was sent over seas this time, and Greg got to pick which school he wanted to study in while he's Dad's away. Of course he wanted to be with Amy, so he came back, and you've seen them. Aren't they the cutest?"

"They are a good pair, and you saw that before they did."

"Not really, I just help it a bit," I said, quickly changing the subject. I couldn't tell him how they really got together; Greg being a rainbow crystal carrier and Amy being a Sailor Scout. So BEFORE I said something stupid, I shot to the next person, Chad.

"Than Chad came along, he's the longhaired guy, that's staying at Raye's temple. He's been carrying his torch since the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was electric and undeniable whenever you were around them… yet Raye has some how managed to deny it for ages." I explained the best I could, and nearly jumped out of my skin when Darien started laughing. It echoed off the trees around us, and it was so contagious I stated to laugh too. As I looked around I realized I was nearly home, I had been so into our conversation too that I hadn't realized just how close we were. Still calming down, Darien said, "I'm sorry, it's ju- it's just the way you said that. Please keep going, what happened next?"

"Well, next came Mina."

"Red bow," Darien clarified.

"Yes, you've been paying attention, and she has a kitty too, Artemis."

"A male?" He questioned.

"Yes, you're bound to have seen him, white fur, big blue eyes-"

"Oh yeah, I've seen him, just didn't know it was a _him_." He said, and jumped a little when I burst out laughing. Thank goodness Artemis didn't hear that, he's so sensitive, being surround by girls so much, and living with one of the girlyist of us all!

"Have you and red bow ever considered kittens?"

"Oh there's been talk a couple of times," I barely managed around my giggles, and it's true! Mina and I have teased Luna and Artemis millions of times, about their _'relationship.'_ "Because our cats do seem to like each other, a lot. But like me, Mina sort of found Artemis, we don't know if they can really have kittens or not."

"That's true, I hadn't thought of that, I was just thinking since their such special cats. Wouldn't you want a piece of them to live on, even after their gone?" Darien asked wisely.

"It would, that's exactly why we've considered it." That and it makes them so mad, I added mentally. We were about a block away from my street now, "So Mina and Artemis joined the group, Ken was an old friend of Lita's, she introduced him to us more recently, and he brought in Johnny. I'm still getting to know the boys, but their family now, just as much as the girls."

"It's that simple?"

"It's really not simple at all," I answered honestly.

"It sounds unpretentious to me." Darien said trying to smoke me with his articulate little sentences! Honestly, how dumb does he think I am? I don't think I want to know!

"Ever member of our little group has earned their place. There's give as well as there's take, and we have to look out for one another. Before we were the happy little band you see now, a lot of us were loners, with barely a few true friends, if any. We came together because somebody up there," I said, while pointing heavenward. "Knew that I need those people, just as much as they need me. It isn't easy, in fact sometimes it's damn near impossible, getting through a day. But knowing I have all of them at my back, it's the only way I make it." I explained, saying way more than I meant to! Because he seemed to think that I just let anyone join our little gang. It got me all worked up and I said _way_ more than I should have. I know I covered my mouth and gave him a horrified look. As I said, "You must think I'm crazy!"

"No, I understand exactly what you're saying." He said taking me completely off guard. He even went on to say, "I feel the same way about Andrew and Rita… or at least I did when we were all together and she wasn't in Africa."

"Really?"

"Yes, like you and you're clique, I think someone knew that we needed each other too. I don't think I could have made it through High School without them." He said quietly, in a self conscious way, nodding his head a little.

"I would ask about how you met, but I'm late as it is." I said as my driveway came into sight.

"I'll have to tell you all about that the next time I see you." He said, his voice carrying the ring of a promise.

"I'll hold you to it." I warned.

"Feel free, I'll see ya around Serena."

"See ya," I said, smiling up at him. Then I turned to walk the rest of the way to my house, and I heard him call out behind me. "Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing that with me, I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too," I hope my smile was more genuine than it felt. Because I am glad we are friends, sure… I just want to mean so much more to him, than just his friend, and a big part of me wonders if I ever will. It seems rather hopeless from where I'm sitting now, him being so content, just being friends.

On a happier note, I got through the earlier part of today with no attacks. It doesn't happen often, but I am appreciating the time to rest, especially after that **'butt-kicking duration test!'** I didn't say that means we're done, or we won't get hit tonight. I'm merely thankful for an entire day without a _'Sailor Moon situation.'_ But I'm still ready if any creeps want mess up my city tonight.

* * *

**Today's Overall Progress?** I-FOUND-MY-SKETCHBOOK! Thank goodness! As great as that is I still feel down though. I'm trying to be optimistic, really I am; but I have to say, I don't feel that I accomplished much good today.

_Objective(s) for Tomorrow:_ Try to figure out what EXACTLY my teammates are trying to do. Because I know their hearts are in the right place, but I'm afraid to find out what they think would be helping me. Try to get these same teammates to focus on our true task, conquering this new enemy, and even try to get the upper hand on them if we can. Sit through school without using my powers on Ann, try to get Alan's disturbing focus off me. Remind Darien to share with me how he and Andrew became friends; not to mention how Andrew met Rita. When is this list going to stop being so long? Hope I can nail at least one of those tomorrow… Wish me luck!

* * *

**  
Marble Composition Book,  
With A Big Piece Of Tape On The Cover Labeled:  
****TPPRS**** – In Purple Permanent Magic Marker.  
**_(Meaning: The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme)_

_Page 1_

As Sailor Scouts, it's our job to make sure that the Prince and Princess are safe, as well as happy. So while our Prince Darien can't remember Princess Serena… they can't be too happy. Serena remembers everything and loves Darien more than ever. She's been trying to help along his memories, but so far she's had no luck. We want to help her out anyway we can, but each time we ask Serena, she just tells us this is something she has to do for herself. We realize that! But we're sure there's bound to be a way to help somehow. So we're using this composition book to record and plan things in helping Serena and Darien get back together. Our contributions will probably be small and not worth mentioning. But since we keep having trouble keeping track of what we've tried and what we need to try. Hopefully this will help us stay a little more organized!

Signed,

Mina

Johnny

Lita

Ken

Raye

Chad

Amy

Greg

Luna & Artemis (paw prints)

* * *

**Next Page**

_Attempt One:_ **Listening to Serena and Darien at the Arcade!**

_(Noted by Mina)_

**Summary:** We know it's wrong to be snooping, and that we shouldn't do it. But Serena simply refuses to give us any info. So we're forced to stoop to this new low of spying shamelessly, so we can try to help them. We don't even have proper disguises like Serena would, because Luna only gave her a _'Disguise Pen.'_ **SO** of course we were discovered before Serena left. But we lied and I think she partially bought our story about an assignment. Which covers for today as well as anytime in the future that she sees our discreet composition book. There's no way she could guess the letter's on the front's true meaning, without looking inside.

**Accomplishments?** - To anyone else's eyes, today's attempt would seem like a total failure, but really we didn't do too bad. Our hands were tied before, but now that we've borrowed the _'Luna Pen.'_ We can disguise ourselves a whole lot better. When Serena left, Darien followed not long after her. Lita was sent in a disguise to listen in on their conversation. And she came back gushing with information. It was great!

**Notes:** (Things Lita found out that we didn't know before.)

(Noted by Lita)

Serena and Darien consider each other friends now. (Definitely something new and helpful)

He's gotten glimpses into her art/sketchbook, (that's something none of us have been allowed to do either… well, we didn't exactly have her permission).

She playfully calls me 'the street fighter,' when I'm not around. (I know that has nothing to do with Darien really, I just still thought it was important.)

Serena gets inspiration for her art in her dreams (what I've seen of her sketchbook… she must be reliving her past memories through her dreams too! That would be inspiring, even if a little more like nightmares.)

Artemis is easily mistaken as a female (according to Darien anyway.)

They plan to meet up again SOON! Since Serena gave Darien a watered down description of how we became a team, he plans to tell her how he met Andrew and Rita. (From what I KNOW about the man, he doesn't share things like that with just anyone. Which leads me to believe our girl has been seriously working her mojo!)

**Amy's Helpful Assumption:** Well that's all a great start, they seem to be getting on quite well, on their own. I think all we need to do is keep a watchful eye on them, just to make certain things continue smoothly. At least things aren't completely hopeless, like some of us were beginning to think.

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ Well what's she been complaining about?! Honestly? All we've heard is, _'He doesn't know I'm alive,'_ and _'I don't think you guys can help me.'_ HELP-WITH-WHAT? This thing is in the bag! If he is so interested that he is WILLINGLY Telling her things like how Andrew and he met. Without using the jaws of life, to rip it from him, SHE'S-GOT-THIS!

* * *

_Well that's all for now, readers, sorry again this chapter took so long… Now it's your turn! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you! You are my motivation! Already got the next chapter started and I'll hopefully have that posted soon! Till then, MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	9. Much Ado Tuesday!

Dear Readers,

(Peeks meekly around a corner at the awkwardly still and angry masses) Hi there guys, sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I know that you've all been waiting patiently, or given up on me, by now. It took me forever, literally to make time for this and get it right. But here it is, I only hope it's worth the wait! Thank you to all of you who are still reading! Bless you and I hope this brings all of you a little early Christmas cheer.

It's my plan that this chapter and several others will be posted pretty close together. All will be part of a little thing I'm calling "Much Ado Week." For those of you who know your Sailor Moon and the episode titles, YES! That means exactly what you think it does. I personally loved that episode, because it gave Serena and Darien a real chance to spend some quality time together. Since my tale already has them calling one another 'a friend,' it makes (hopefully) even more sense for the two to help one another with 'the task of Jordan!' Wow, that does sound kinda epic, huh? I know that this probably won't come close to making up for the MONTHS of nothing 2010 has allowed. I hope this will be the start of fixing that! Love you all and as usual…

**Special Thanks to all who reviewed: DragonsFlame86 (**_Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! You know what a wreck I am till I get that first one! LoL! I'm so glad that you liked it! I remember all of our conversations about how left out the Scouts are sometimes. So it means a lot you enjoyed that chapter! Because I worked so hard to include everyone! Much Love!_**), Mo12341234 (**_I'm so glad you enjoyed that! Hope you're well and still reading! Much Love!_**), ^^* (**_Thank you so much for reading and writing in! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, hope you're doing well, and still reading! Much Love!_**), KageNoNeko (**_I'm so glad that you like the POV, honestly when I first started this story… I was terrified it would be too hard to follow. With every bit of this story, written by at least one or more characters, it has been a real CHALLENGE for me as a writer too! SOOOOOO glad you like it, I hope you're still reading, and doing well! Much Love!_**), Serenity2021 (**_Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews are always so nice! In that last chapter I really struggled to get it all, just right and include EVERYONE! It was pretty tough and I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! My favorite fanfics to read, are the ones that make you laugh as well as make you think, and anticipate what will happen next. A lot of that gets poured into my tales, along with blood, sweat and tears. I make them personal and warm as I can, I'm so thrilled that transcended to you. It really means a lot! Hope you're well and still reading! Much Love!_**), snoopykid (**_Glad you did! Hope you enjoy this update, and are doing well! Much Love!_**), Queen of Light 17 (**_Thank you so much for writing in, I'm so glad you enjoyed the team's antics. The flashback was a lot of fun to write, one of my favorites too! So glad that you liked it! And that you noticed I'm slowly but surely bringing Serena and Darien together. They're bonding and getting to know each other better. So it doesn't feel quite as thrown together as the series made it feel. Hope you're doing well, and still reading! Much Love!_**), OrangeSpiral (**_Yeah, you really had to twist my arm to get me to add more Serena and Darien time! LoL! Hope you're well, still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_**), Ldsprincess (**_Glad you think so! Hope you're well, still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_**), IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon (**_Yeah, a lot of my favorite authors have been doing that lately too! You don't normally have to worry about that here! I'm way too wordy for my own good! LoL! GLAD you enjoyed, hope you're well and still reading! Much love!_**), sailortwilight101 (**_Thank you so much, I'm glad that you do! Hope you're well and still reading! Much Love!_**), insanechildfanfic (**_Glad you think so, hope you're well and still reading! Much Love!_**), AliceElizabeth1(**_Wow! Glad you enjoyed it, hope you haven't gone too crazy and you're still reading! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!_**) and Koolneko22 (**_Thank you so much for reading and writing in, I hope you're still reading and liking it! Much Love!_**_)_.**

_Dedicated to everyone out there having a little trouble finding his or her Christmas spirit. Last year was the worst Christmas I've ever had in all of my 25 years. This one's harder than any other to get into between being broke and the sting of last year! So everyone else with the Christmas blues… this one's for you, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_Chapter 9 – Much Ado Tuesday!_

_

* * *

_

**Serena's Diary**

I know I haven't been at this Sailor Moon job for too long. But honestly, I thought I had seen it all by now. Nothing could have prepared me for what I have been forced to miss school for today. None of my self defense training, monster management, not defeating Beryl or her subordinates! Not even reliving my other lifetime!

As of five this morning, a new monster has began doing our enemies' bidding. Their intended target(s): babies and other small children that can't fend for themselves. It's hands down, one of the most despicable, sickening things I've ever had to see. I've never been very gifted with math, but I knew I'd seen about thirty adults entirely drained of their energy. At least one hundred kids, babies and toddlers, all in the hospitals now. Some fighting for their lives, some had already lost the battle.

After we reached the second daycare full of lifeless looking babies, that weren't moving, crying, or hardly breathing. Unimpressively, my stomach revolted the little bit it still held, in some bushes. I wasn't the only one to be enraged and sickened by this latest scheme. My teammates were having the same troubles, so I didn't feel too bad. We decided as a team to miss school, and pursue this sicko, before it could hurt anyone else. We printed out a list of daycares, nursery schools, playgrounds and kindergartens in our city. Then we split up and tried to cover the creature's most likely next targets.

This plan was good; Amy and Greg noticed a pattern in the beast's targets. Instead of defeating this vile organism, all we seemed to be doing, was getting drained along with the children and workers. We were able to scare her away a few times, but she caught on to our fighting styles. She somehow managed to still drain us, even if we scared her away from the kids. Which we didn't mind too much, as long as those precious little lives were still safe.

Though I was barely recovered from my last two _draining_ encounters, when I had to face the thing again. I was standing outside the daycare not far from my school. I was dressed in my school uniform, hoping to throw the creature off. But sadly, she'd caught on to that too by now. I called for my friend's help as her familiar silhouette, eccentric and vulgar as ever, came into sight. My plea was barely audible, and very short, because she grabbed me first. As well as everyone on the street around me, before she wrapped her long, hair-like strand suckers around any of the children. It was good, because that slowed her a little. But I had no CHANCE of fighting, she drained me entirely, and my world went black for a bit.

Annoyed and terrified of what could be going on around me right now, I wasn't out for long. Surprisingly when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Darien's face. I was sure that I was still dreaming, he couldn't really have been there with me. But he was! He was fussing over me, feeling my forehead and checking my pulse. He asked me worriedly, more than once, "Serena, are you okay? Can you talk? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I said, but it came out sounding like mush, even to my ears. He leaned his ear close to my face and asked, "What?"

"I said, _'yes,'_ I'm fine," I clarified.

He let out a breath that sounded relieved and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Well," I began slowly, as the story wrote itself in my head. "I remember walking to school, and this lady appeared over there. She looked strange and had long cobalt hair; she trapped me in these hairy things that made me tired, fast. Sailor Moon tried to stop her, but everything went dark before she could do much good."

"I think you passed out-"

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically, which did make him chuckle; until I spotted my communicator just out of reach behind him. I started trying to get up, so I could reach it, but Darien kept pushing me back down.

"No Serena, you should lay down, don't move around." Darien insisted pushing me back down to the ground. I was so tired he pushed me right down, easily. But not before I'd gotten a good glance around. I was in the middle of the playground area somehow, completely surrounded by babies, toddlers and workers. The worst part about this particular scene, I knew some of these kids' faces. They were my neighbors, and my eyes pricked with angry tears. Not meaning to I gritted out loud, "It didn't even matter."

"What did you say?" Darien asked now on a cell phone, with the rescue squad. Telling them where we were, and what the problem was.

"The babies, they're not moving, and hardly breathing. That can't be good, they must have been sucked dry too." I said, my voice shaken and angry.

"I know, it's terrible, but I'm getting them the help they need. I'm afraid to try anything myself, might do more harm than good, ya know? Their so fragile." Darien said sounding just as angry and upset.

I sat up to look around, grabbed my connection to my teammates, and stashed it before Darien could see. While sitting there, I noticed a familiar face lying near me. "Chad!" I said rushing toward him. "Chad can you hear me?"

"A friend of yours?" Darien asked, angry tone still in his voice. At least I think that tone was because of our surroundings.

"Yeah, he must have seen me in trouble too and tried to help. I think he may need an ambulance too." I said, more to myself than anyone else. He'd been drained more than once like me, and I guess this time he was totally spent. I noticed some strange markings around his neck and mouth. I could guess that some of the tentacles had managed to tangle their way around his throat. Which probably had a lot to do with how hurt he was. He looked awful, and I felt like it was all my fault.

Before the chaos was too loud I called to Darien, "If you can, call Raye, when you get a chance. I know she would never admit it, but she'll want to know where he is." Darien gave me 'thumbs up' as he continued to listen to the person on the other end.

I was a little comforted to hear the sirens loudly blowing closer to us. That was the moment I noticed one of my neighbors lying near me, was moving ever so slightly. It was Mrs. Winston, I quickly realized the reason she was moving was because she'd been protecting her baby boy, Jordan. He crawled out from under his mom and seemed to be completely fine. His mother was a different story; doctors swarmed her and loaded her onto a stretcher.

Then I don't remember too much after that, because the doctor's swarmed me and everything was a blur for a while. With no recollection of how I managed it, I was at the hospital talking to a snotty little doctor who told me I was fine. At least he gave me an excuse for school and shoed me off. Only telling me to stay home today and take it easy. Before I even started home; so my mom could resign me to a boring bed all day. I ran to check on Chad, Mrs. Winston and little Jordan. So I rushed to the waiting room to see if there was any word.

The waiting room was packed with frantic parents, or family members to those who I'd seen hurt this morning. Luckily I managed to find Raye there; she stood up the second she saw my face. She rushed up to hug me, tightly; which is just a peek at how frantic with worry she must have been feeling. "Are you alright?" Raye asked me letting more than a little of her concern strain her voice.

"I'm alright, how's Chad, any word?"

"Only a little," Raye started taking my hand and pulling me into a seat nearby. "The doctors say that not only has he been drained completely of his energy. He's suffering internal damages in his mouth, throat and chest. They say he needs surgery to fix it, and there's no guarantee they'll be able to fix all of it." She said, in a soft and intense voice. I had to lean in to hear her, but I understood and gave her hand a squeeze.

"He'll be alright Raye, this is Chad we're talking about. He's tougher than he looks."

"He's just a guy Serena."

"No he is not! You know better than that!" I said, Raye turned her head away shaking it, telling me, she wasn't listening anymore. So I took a hold of her chin and made her look at me, "Chad is extraordinary, he's a survivor, just like us. Do you remember that time he took us all skiing and we got lost after that avalanche? He dug through a tremendous block of snow just for us. Don't you remember?"

"He did, didn't he?" Raye realized quietly. "I guess I haven't entirely remembered _everything_ just yet."

"He's not just some guy Raye, he's your partner and you're journey together is just starting." I assured, just before Raye's communicator started going off. We each snuck around the hoards of people, out into the hall and rushed for a nearby bathroom. One of those big ones designed for one person at a time. As soon as the door was closed and locked Raye answered hers. "Hey Amy, what's going on?"

"Hello Raye, has there been any word on Serena? Chad? Anyone?" She asked, before she began. I tilted her hand a little so her lens was able to show me too.

"Amy, I'm here," I verified. Not missing the little breath of relief that left the second Sailor Scout I ever met.

"Oh good, we heard about what happen to you, to Chad; and we've all been so worried. I would have called you too, but we were afraid it would do more harm than good." She continued relief thick in her voice. I could see Greg's arm around her shoulders too, comforting her, and could just hear the voices of the others in the background.

"I'm fine Amy, really, please tell me the only ones to end up in a hospital were me and Chad." I asked, a sudden panic gripping me. I hadn't been in touch with any of them for quite a while. Goodness knows how they've been coping with that eyesore of a beast.

"Yes, we're all fine," she assured and a breath left both Raye and I.

"Are you still fighting her, or has she disappeared since we last touched base?" Raye asked.

"No, she's been forced to call it quits for the day, as far we know. Ever since the authorities noticed that there was an 'indisputable pattern of targeted childcare facilities.' They've closed all of the cities schools, and daycares until this mess is resolved. Which in other words means they're closing things down until _we_ take care of it. The Police don't seem to even be TRYING to get to the bottom of these staggering crimes! It's gotta be up to us!" Amy explained her voice dripping in concern and frustration.

"What spoiled bunch of doughnut sucking sons of-"

"Raye! Raye! Clam down! We are in a hospital, keep your voice down!" I interrupted her to remind her, she automatically dropped her voice and tone.

"For once I almost agree with Raye, we've got to put a stop to this." Amy said looking just as miffed. "We don't want you two to worry about this though, we think we may have figured out a way of tricking it. What's important is that you rest Serena and that you stick by Chad, Raye."

"Are you guys really that certain?" Raye asked, I could tell she really didn't want to leave Chad's side. Even though she probably wouldn't mind being the one to bring down his offender.

"Yes, we're certain," Amy chirped confidently. "Just be sure that you two keep us updated on everyone."

"On everyone, Amy, you make it sound like we're talking about this major crowd." I pointed out, but Amy was quick to reply. "Well with Chad, Darien and baby Jordan all in that hospital-"

"DARIEN'S STILL HERE!" I asked losing all control I had over myself, hurting Amy's ears I was sure, along with Raye who slapped me and reminded me to 'practice what I preach.'

"Well, we have a lot of planning to do," Amy said, before signing off. Warning one more time to "keep them posted." Lowering my voice, considerably, I asked; "Why is he still here? He didn't get hurt too, did he?" My heart was gripped with sudden fear at my own words.

"No, he wasn't hurt at all." She assured first, and I felt very lightheaded. I felt like my legs would swing out from under me, but quickly got a hold of myself again. "Since baby Jordan was protected by his mom, and the nursery's full of sick kids. Darien's on baby duty until the doctors figure out what's wrong with his mother." She explained to me, seeing the lingering question in my eyes before I could voice it, Raye quickly added. "Yes he can handle this, supposedly he used to help out a lot with the younger kids at his… orphanage. Besides he's a pre-med student."

"He is, isn't he?" I said glumly.

"Don't be too sad Serena, he's been asking for word on you every fifteen seconds." She added, but after all the sick babies I'd seen today. Not even his interest could perk me to my usual high. So I accused her, "You're just being nice."

"You think so?" She asked rather self-indulgently.

"You have to be," I replied.

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" She said as she opened the door and practically shoved me back out it. Raye was never big on subtlety, but that was rough even for her. She rushed back to the waiting room where Darien and baby Jordan were waiting for us. While the room swayed a little, my rest deprived body having little to do with it though. Darien's kind, relieved smile made all the hospital's florescent lights seem incredibly brighter.

"Serena, how are you?" He asked while Jordan stared at me curiously too.

"Tired," I said truthfully, wondering how my voice came out so smoothly; as shaky and warn as I felt! "How's little Jordan?"

"He's perfectly fine, his mother protected him from any harm." Darien said thankfully, then adding sadly, "We still haven't heard if anything's wrong with her though. There still running tests on her and we've been here for hours."

"We haven't heard much on Chad either, Darien said he was pretty bad off when you guys saw him." Raye said with a sheer and thin layer of calm bordering panic. I took her hand, and tried to be as comforting as I could.

"He was bad, but he could have been so much worse. He's going to get through this Raye, I know he will." I said looking at Darien and nodding toward my friend as if to say, 'help me out.' He stared at me for a long moment then my silent request seem to strike a reaction, and his posture straighten.

"She's right Raye, he wasn't as bad as some of the others. Like she said, he's tough, I'm sure he'll be back to singing off key and annoying the crap out of you very soon."

I shook me head, real smooth Dare; I'm sure she's all gooey inside. "I hope so," Raye said sounding close to tears again. So I pat her back, and tried to help her as much as I could.

"Ya know Raye, maybe you shouldn't hold back so much. Maybe you should go ahead and cry, get it out of your system." I suggested quietly, knowing she'd probably been fighting this fight since she got here. She shook her head 'no,' but I could see the tears gathered. She looked all around embarrassingly; she wasn't the weeping in public type. Especially when she was already surrounded by devastation. It was her nature to be strong; to shoulder the pain, fear, and anguish of her surroundings. So I added, "You could use that bathroom to get yourself straight, maybe even stop by the cafeteria for a bite to eat. I'll let you know the minute we hear anything."

"You promise?" She whispered, and I nodded the affirmative. She quietly excused herself and disappeared leaving me in a room full of sad, mad, crazed families. With Darien and the baby he was watching over for the time being. As soon as Raye was out of earshot, Darien said, "Nicely handled! She's been a wreck since she got here, and she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well you're comforting skills aren't the best, ya know?" I teased, "What was that anyway?"

"I was trying to be helpful…" He tried to convince me, but when I still didn't seem swayed, he insisted, "I was."

"Alright!" I said, just to make him happy. But I said it so loud that I rattled my meddled brain a little. I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands for a moment. When I looked up again, Darien had stolen the seat Raye just left, so he was directly beside me. Asking, "Are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale."

"I'm fine, really, I just shouldn't have spoken so loud." I said, taking a deep breath; it helped a little.

"Serena, you should be in bed." Darien said with true concern and authority.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm a fast healer; comes in handy for all those brutal morning run-ins. All with a certain tall, dark headed high school student I could name." I said smirking, wondering where the heck that came from. My body felt like dead weight, all of my energy was burnt out and my limbs didn't want to cooperate. The only reason I was sitting slumped in this chair was because my body was running on pure determination alone.

"This is different though," he argued; sounds like I'm not the only one running on determination. "That was only a fall, a bump, bruise or intrusion. This is all of the strength, and natural energy taken out of your body by a creature; whose genetic makeup must be set up like a parasite."

"I know, believe me, that isn't new news. This feeling isn't great at all, however I suffered through worse. I know my limits, and I'm not leaving till I know everyone's alright. Or at least till I hear some word on everyone." I explained with a stubborn tilt to my head.

Jordan reached for me and crawled into my lap, to play with my hands. Darien handed him over numbly and at first I though he must be tired of holding the little guy. But then I heard him ask quietly, "You must care a lot about Chad."

"He's a really good friend of mine, and he makes Raye happy. Of course I want to know if he's okay, and Mrs. Winston too. She's always been so sweet to Amy and me. She's not originally from around here, ya know? She and her husband just moved in while she was pregnant with Jordan."

"No, I didn't know that," he said like he was only half paying attention. Then he asked, "What's the back story on this Chad guy?"

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed, "You have to have heard this before now!" He shook his head no, so I continued with a breakdown on the Knight of Mars. "He's a former rocker who got bumped by his old band. He was on some sort of a _'soul-searching journey'_ when he literally stumbled upon Raye's temple. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" I asked more than a little weirded out.

"No reason," he said with a thoughtful look on his face. I guess he's curious about the guy who now holds Raye's heart, considering they dated for so long. I mean, that makes perfect sense, doesn't it? So why did the look on his face do unpleasant things to my stomach? He has every right to be curious, every right in the world. However it hurt me thinking the look on his face carried jealousy in some form; no matter what _'former-boyfriend privileges'_ he had.

After that, Darien got really quiet, for a long while. So I slumped down in my seat to get more comfortable and somehow fell asleep. Little Jordan had curled himself into a little ball and was still asleep when I woke up. And Darien was whispering, "Hey."

"Hey, I'm so sorry, how long was I out?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Not nearly long enough," he chuckled. "Mrs. Winston just got out of surgery and she's going to be here for a little while recovering. She's stable for now, and her doctors are very positive that she'll be fine as long as she rests. Raye just left a few minutes ago to see Chad, and he seems to be just fine too. So we can go home now."

"Wait a minute," I asked a little louder than I should. Jordan stirred a little against me, but he luckily stayed asleep. "What about this little guy? If everything's all settled, what's going to happen to him?"

"Well the nursery is too packed with sick kids at this hospital, they don't have room for him. Like you said their family's new around here, they don't have any family close by and Mr. Winston is on a business trip. He's headed back, but it will still take him a day or two to arrive. So in the mean time, since I am pre-med and I have a lot of experience with kids… they're letting Jordan stay with me."

"But Darien, how are you going to do that? You have school, babies are a lot of work."

"I know, but I couldn't just abandon the little guy. I'll work it out somehow; I mean it's only a couple of days, right? It won't be too bad." He said smoothing Jordan's head of ginger colored hair. He has such a soft side for children, I'd never seen before today.

"Alright, I guess you know what you're doing." I said carefully handing the sleeping baby to him, as if he was a paper-thin sheet of glass. "If you ever need any help, let me know," I offered, before I could stop myself.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," he barely got out before Jordan began to cry… LOUDLY. Darien tried to quiet him, but when that didn't work, I tried and he clammed right down. Immediately going back to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Darien asked, mystified.

"I don't know, I guess he misses the shape of his mom." I guessed wildly, not confessing I'd babysat this tike a few times before.

"You know a little help probably wouldn't hurt." Darien said more to himself than me, as I was helping Jordan into his little coat, still careful not to wake him. "Could you give me your phone number, just in case?"

"Ah… sure. That might help, a little, wouldn't it?" I asked once I had the little one nice and snug in his coat, tucked into his stroller. When I stood up, I asked Darien, "Do you have a pen, by any chance?"

"I do," Darien said literally wiping one out of thin air.

"How about paper?"

"Just write it on my hand," He said sticking his hand out palm up, and flattened.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that," I giggled off… I know why I didn't suggest it. That requires stepping into his personal space; holding his hand steady, writing on it. As easy as it sounds, I honestly don't think I'll be able to pull that off and not laugh like an idiot! I shook it off, took his hand, held it steady, and wrote my number on it.

He made conversation while I wrote asking, "Is this a private line, or am I going to have to be ready to ask for you?"

"No, it's my cel, I should be the only one to answer." I smiled and he smiled down on it, for a second. Then his eyebrow furrowed and he asked, "Uh, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a three or an eight?"

"That's an eight, that's a three," I told him.

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there's a difference!"

"They look the same to me." He shrugged.

"There is a total difference, the eight is closed off the three is open."

"Oh sure, can I have my pen back so I can write it, like a human?" He asked with his '_I'm winning_' smirk.

"Remind me again why I'm letting you have this number?"

"You want me to be able to reach you if I need help, because that's what friends do. Help when the other's in need!" He said with his smirk widening.

"Keep this up, and I won't help you across the street." I warned, to his delight. He laughed out loud and said, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I waved off, and started to head home, he was walking just behind me. Before we went our separate ways entirely, he recaptured my attention saying "Hey."

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"You were very brave today." He said, like it was something he wanted me to know.

"What did I do? All I was doing was walking to school, never made it there, but that's all I was doing." I shrugged, "What's so brave about that?"

"There was a time, I'm not so sure you would have handled everything you got dealt today, so gracefully. I just think that takes bravery, and not to mention sitting here with Raye and me. Even though you were too tired to probably see straight."

"Did you just use the word 'graceful' in a sentence about me?" I nearly shrieked in shock! He is tired!

"Yes," He shrugged, but he couldn't just leave it at that! "But ever mention this to anyone else, and I'll deny it."

"Well, Raye would have done the same for me." I said, but before I could comment further. Darien leaned over and kissed my forehead. Saying, "Go home and get some rest, you've earned it. Sweet dreams, Serena."

Then he started to walk away, "Bye, Darien," I waved lamely.

I could not believe it, he asked for my phone number, and he kissed me! Darien Shields kissed me, Serena! I didn't even initiate it, HE did! Now that's something I could definitely get used to!

I somehow wound up home, with no real recollection of how I got there. My mother was waiting by the door with a concerned expression. The hospital had called a little while before I came into tell her that they had seen and treated me for the same energy draining condition all over the news. They'd assured her that I was perfectly fine, but it still made her feel better, having me home. When I was finally in my room, alone, and almost asleep… my eyes flew wide open.

**HE asked for MY number and HE kissed ME!**

Sure, he wanted my number in case he really needed help. Maybe his kiss was the most microscopic of pecks on my forehead. All of this is still important, because it's proof he's getting more comfortable around me. He's beginning to truly count on me, like a real friend. While some would be horrified of getting trapped in 'the friend zone.' I'm ecstatic just to have him in my life, on much friendlier terms than before.

I tried to sleep for a little bit, but I was too excited, and almost completely over all the draining. I snuck out and headed over to the temple, to see what was going on. Luna never had come home, so I knew they were still working on something together. When I finally reached the temple, Raye was just getting back too.

The monster had completely disappeared for the night, which was great. We could take advantage of this downtime to plan. So that's all my teammates and I did while we were at Raye's Temple… Or at least that's almost all that happened. Just before we split up for the evening, Raye opened her big mouth!

"Yeah Serena, you better get home, incase Darien calls you." She grinned evilly, sending all of our departing teammates to a dead halt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mars," I tried.

"Don't be so coy, you think I missed the prince asking for digits before he left? Take credit were credit is dew. Take a bow! I think it's great that you two are getting so close. Do you know how long we were dating before we exchanged numbers? You're not even dating, and you've got him eating out of the palm of your hand."

That reminder that Raye had once dated Darien, sent my worries in overload. I tried to say something, to apologize for flirting with him a little in her time of need. But all I managed to get out was strangled sounding, "Raye-"

She held her hand up, and shushed me without delay. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not mad Serena. I'm happy for you two and I've got Chad, I'm over Darien, really I am. There's no need to be worried or apologize for anything, like I know you were about to do. It's meant to be, Meatball Head, we all see that. In fact having you two there today was a comfort more than anything. Watching you two took my mind off what was really going on in that operating room, down the hall."

"Not too much happened," I said lamely as Raye laughed in my face.

"Oh sure, from where you're standing, nothing much happened!" She informed me, which sent all my friends coming back closer to hear. The people who'd turned to stone and remained that way, for the extent of our conversation.

"What did you see Raye?" Mina asked outright.

"Dish girl, dish!" Lita said excitedly.

"Amy! Help!" I yelled and immediately felt Mercury and her knight, each wrap an arm around me.

"Now Raye, Serena's had a very hard day… Wait till she's left to fill us in." Amy added and jumped out from under their tainted comfort.

"AMY!"

"We're all interested, Serena." Greg shrugged.

"Don't you want to know what I saw while you were asleep?" Raye asked as if she really waving a bone in front of a dog. Just expecting me to bark and dance for her little tid bit of information.

"It couldn't have been anything of great importance."

"Why don't you come back inside, and judge for yourself?" The scout of mars suggested with a happy and practically maniacal gleam in her eye.

"Alright, I'll bite," I allowed, but I didn't forget to warn as I went past her. "This had better be good!"

All that fussing, you would have thought Darien really did or said something important. Packed into her room teeny little chilled room; with Amy, Greg, Lita, Ken, Mina & Johnny. All she confessed to seeing was that he'd been overly anxious before I arrived, protective once I was in sight. He'd draped a blanket over Jordan and me at one point. All things that don't exactly scream, 'his got it bad!' My favorite one of her little stories was, and I quote, "Not to mention! You had you're head on his shoulder for a long while! He didn't even seem repulsed like I would have!"

It's the moments like these I really treasure my friends. I'm so glad all of them remember me; just so we can have memories like these, to look back on, when we're old! We made plans to meet up super early tomorrow, and figure out who's to protect where, for certain. Then I went home to crawl back into bed for a few hours. Hoping that my family wasn't aware of my little disappearence, that was the last thing my mom needed after worrying about me, all afternoon!

* * *

**Today's Overall Progress –** Pretty good, even though it seems pretty lousy on paper. The creature that caused all of this destruction, is still at large. Probably out there somewhere right now, planning where it will hit next. Chad and I ended up in the hospital, while Darien ended up taking home one of the only healthy babies in Tokyo.

_**BUT!**_ Darien is also taking my number home with him. While I'm carrying the print of his wonderful lips on my forehead. Things are bad, but somehow, I know they could be worse.

_Objectives For Tomorrow –_ Check on Chad, and make sure no one else has to suffer like the families today suffered. Keep the rest of the team from where I ended up, and check on Darien at some point too, make sure he and Jordan are doing alright. I know that this diary is really only meant to help me plan how I'm going to recapture my prince's attention. But I just can't even think about that right now! I have to be leader, I have to be realistic and everyone needs me to focus on more important things right now. While my hopes of ever accomplishing what I seek with Darien, aren't too dim at the moment. Till next time!

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Before I start on my dreams, I think the events of today had a lot to do with why my dreams are so strange. Though the crying baby every few hours could have something to do with it too. I'm getting ahead of myself. Why don't I just start from the beginning? Tokyo has been in a strange disarray the entire day since I got up! When I went for my morning jog, the news was already spinning stories with a new morbid looking creature that was said to have a baby-fixation. It had already hit several daycares, kindergartens and pre-schools, and the sun wasn't hardly up yet.

I though that was horrendous, sinister and the worst thing anyone could do. I'm sure I felt the same remorse for the families of those injured people, and children just like everyone else in Japan. I had no idea that this monster, sick and loathsome already, would be interrupting my day. I had no clue she would try to take away one the most precious things in my world!

I took the long way to school, knowing I had time, and hoping to bump into Serena. Even if just for a moment, it would be worth the longer walk. As I rounded a corner, I spotted the fiend from the news, as it disappeared into a porthole. Leaving behind at least fifty people in need of medical attention. In the center the semi circle of bodies, not moving and barely breathing, was a body I'd recognize anywhere. Serena lay there paler than a corpse and completely drained of all energy.

My top priority instantly became, making sure she was all right. Getting her taken care of, as well as the hardly lived lives around me. She awakened enough to try, and assure me, mumbling something about Sailor Moon showing up. So not only had this thing hurt Serena, but my princess was out there somewhere antagonizing it! With helplessness reaching choking levels, and Serena's color and manner not comforting me… I brought out my cellular phone and called the emergency services. I pillowed Serena's head in my lap for a few moments. Until she got curious to her surroundings, and sat up; to look around, even though I pleaded with her to stay still.

She saw enough of her surroundings for her eyes to fill with tears. As she muttered to no one in particular, "It didn't even matter."

"What did you say?" I asked, like I didn't hear, then I had to tell the lady on the other end of the line where we were. While Serena explained, "The babies, they're not moving, and hardly breathing! That can't be good, they must have been sucked dry too."

"I know, it's terrible, but I'm getting them the help they need. I'm afraid to try anything myself, might do more harm than good, ya know? Their so fragile." I replied, sounding just as appalled and angry as the archangel lying back on my lap.

When she sat up again, she saw a familiar face lying near her. She called out the guy's name, just before rushing toward him. Even though I know that I have a princess out there fighting crime and waiting for me, somewhere. I could not stop the anger and jealousy that saturated my being; at her care for another male. "A friend of yours?" I asked, in a tone so sharp and icy it could have killed.

"Yeah," she replied sadly, oblivious to my fury. "He must have seen me in trouble too and tried to help. I think he may need an ambulance too."

I had to admit Serena's injures were nothing beside his. I noticed some bizarre cuts and scrapes around his neck and mouth. I had no clue what could have created such damages, but I was sure, I was probably better off not knowing. Serena looked so sad, that my anger, jealousy, and all the other hostile emotions I was carrying deep inside; melted away to nothingness. I felt the incredible need to comfort her, but before I could say anything, the sirens could be heard. Speeding their way towards us, with earsplitting noise. Before I couldn't hear her anymore, Serena requested, "If you can, call Raye, when you get a chance. I know she would never admit it, but she'll want to know where he is."

I gave her a 'thumbs up' sign, and tried to concentrate on taking care of things. As I listened, I tried to keep an eye on the small blond girl, sitting near me. She was about as stable a bridge with pillars made of gelatin! I noticed she was staring at something, behind me. She even began to reach out, and call out, "Jordan, you're okay. Keep coming little guy." That was the moment I noticed who she was talking to. A lady, lying near by, had hit the ground; the woman was completely unconscious. Though she'd landed so that she was hanging over, her very small child. I suppose, she had been trying to protect him, she now lay as still as everyone else. Her son crawled persistently toward Serena, with a happy determined face. Like he knew her, seeming completely fine.

I literally blinked, doctors and paramedics surrounded me! I was checked out, even though I explained 'I was fine.' While the baby boy, and his mother disappeared into the mob, with Serena. I tried to see if I could spot her, but I was carried off to the side, and before I knew what was happening, I was handed the little baby boy and told to ride along with the mother. I tried to explain, I wasn't with them, but the doctors were desperate. Everyone was so nuts with the really sick children; that no one could fool with the healthy one.

I was told to ride with the lady, I now knew to be Mrs. Winston. Not having much choice, I climbed in; as I was sitting and waiting for Mrs. Winston to be loaded along with her stretcher. I did see the stretchers loading Serena and that guy she knew. I felt a little better, knowing she was being taken care of. Though I wished I could have rode with her.

When we arrived at the hospital I left Mrs. Winston. Only to walk the boy, down to the nurseries, which were beyond loaded with sick and injured babies. The doctors immediately, took the boy's hands and footprints, to cross with hospital records. So they could identify him, for sure, and luckily this was the hospital he was born in. His name was Jordan, like Serena had said; he was nearly a year old. They ran some tests and he was perfectly fine. They had no room for him there, so they said to take him to their Chief Resident. He was a good doctor, tall, with thinning salt and pepper hair. He was luckily the doctor handling Mrs. Winston. He asked me to do the hospital a favor, to take care of Jordan till they could find out what was wrong with his mother. Also while the hospital tried to contact someone for them, a relative, anyone who could care for him, while his mother was down.

After that I was resigned to a waiting room, full of riotous parents, and families. It wasn't till then that I was able to fulfill Serena's soft-spoken request. I walked down, to the elevators and out to the courtyard. Far away from all the patients and their lifesaving equipment, got some fresh air with Jordan. While out there, I called my old friend Raye, to let her know about what happened. I don't know why she asked me to call Raye, in particular. I know they're good friends, when it counts. I just thought that the raven-haired priestess, would be the _last_ person, Serena would want to see right now. Guessing they were just closer than I realized, I made the call to a surprised sounding girl.

"Hello?" She answered in a confused tone; surrounded by loud chaotic sounds.

"Hello Raye, it's Darien, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing. Serena asked me to call-"

"Serena told you to call me? WHERE is she? Is she alright?" The girl asked in a panic.

"She was attacked by that monster, draining people all over town. The one on the news this morning, she's been taken to the hospital and so is one of the guys from your group." I said, stopping there as I noticed Raye was very quiet on the other end. Knowing her well enough, I stopped, to give her time.

I heard her take a deep breath and ask, "Is the guy's name, 'Chad?'"

"I think that's what Serena called him, yeah." I said as Jordan began to get fussy for the first time today. "I'm required to stay in the main waiting room on the first floor. Why don't you meet me here, and I'll fill you in, while we're waiting for word."

"Yes, I'll be right there," she answered without hesitation.

She quickly hung up and must have flown to the hospital; it didn't take her long at all. When she first arrived, I brought her up to speed, then we sat for hours waiting for word. In that time I changed two diapers, fed him a bottle and still the tike got frustrated, fussier by the minute. I kept asking for information on Mrs. Winston, the guy named Chad, and Serena. Chad was taken into surgery to repair the damage done to his throat and face. Mrs. Winston wasn't doing too well either, they were running every test in the world on her to make sure she was all right.

While my worries over Serena were getting unbearable, I couldn't seem to get any word on her at all. It was to the point I could hardly stand to sit down anymore. I paced, talked to myself a lot; probably convincing Raye that I was batty! Before too long, the doctors came back with more word on the boy's mother. I sat with her for a little while too; she was so weak all she could seem to do was rest. While I was there, Jordan seemed to only get worse. Crying and reaching for his mother, so her doctor took me outside to discuss the situation. Since I was pre-med, and have a lot of experience with kids, since I was foster care for most of my life. The doctor asked me if I could take full care of Jordan. Which would mean me taking him home with me and watching him for at least a couple of days. Just till his mother's back on her feet, or until Mr. Winston returns from his business trip.

I accepted, and promised that the little one would be in excellent care… I just hope I can do this.

When I came back Raye was missing, I figured she finally got word on one of her friends. Selfishly hoped that Serena was the one Raye was checking up on. She seemed to be a lot more worried about Chad than Serena, which surprised me. She'd known Serena longer, and the girls were extremely close, from what I could tell. When Raye reentered the room, to my relief, she had Serena with her!

She looked paler than usual, less stable, even shaky. Moving slower than I was used to seeing her move, she carefully placed one foot in front of the other, till she reached a chair in front me. Raye immediately took the seat beside her. She was still worn out beyond belief, but still the most beautiful thing I'd seen all day. "Serena, how are you?" I asked relief leaking into my very tone, while Jordan finally calmed down to stare at her.

"Tired," she said, honestly, in a clear soft voice. Hearing her speak, comforted me even further, while Jordan started to reach for her.

"How's little Jordan?" She asked, concerned.

"He's perfectly fine," I assured her, watching a thankful breath leave her. "His mother protected him from any harm. We still haven't heard if anything's wrong with her though. There still running tests on her and we've been here for hours."

"We haven't heard much on Chad either," Raye added, turning Serena's head towards her. "Darien said he was pretty bad off when you guys saw him." Raye said, sounding a great deal more shaky and panicked than Serena. A person who'd just been released from the hospital's care!

I was once again amazed at how remarkable Serena is, as a person. As dilapidated, fragile, and exhausted as she had to be feeling, that moment. Still wearing her hospital bracelets and hardly able to handle her school satchel. She took Raye's hand, and tried to comfort her, she tried to be the strong one, knowing it was what her friend needed.

She said, "He was bad, but he could have been so much worse. He's going to get through this Raye, I know he will." Then unexpectedly her head swiveled to me. I was impressed, how selfless and awe-inspiring could one person be? Then she nodded toward Raye as if she wanted me to add something. I stared at her a moment, then tried my best to come close to how good she was.

"She's right Raye, he wasn't as bad as some of the others. Like she said, he's tough, I'm sure he'll be back to singing off key and annoying the crap out of you very soon." Was the best I could come up with, failing miserably at the whole 'reassurance' thing? Even if Raye was sympatric enough to laugh, a little.

Serena shook her head at me and rolled her eyes heavenward. No, I wasn't as good as she is, but I was beginning to wonder if anyone was! Raye garbled something, not far from the tears she'd been fighting all day. Serena continued to rub her friends back and speak comforting things quietly to her. Until it was all finally too much for our raven-haired friend, and she left the room to get herself straight.

As soon as Raye was out of our sight, I had to tell Serena, "Nicely handled! She's been a wreck since she got here, and she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well you're comforting skills aren't the best, ya know?" she teased, adorably placing her hands on her hips. "What was that anyway?"

"I was trying to be helpful…" I insisted, she tilted her head as if to say, 'come on.' So I insisted, "I was."

"Alright!" she gave in, holding her head as if it pained her, which it probably did to an extent. Goodness knows I'd fought with her more than once. It wasn't easy for her to give in… she must be miserably tired! She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands for a long moment. Concerned, I stole Raye's seat.

I asked, "Are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale."

"I'm fine, really, I just shouldn't have spoken so loud." She said, exasperatedly quiet, then taking a deep breath.

"Serena, you should be in bed," I said with conviction, after all I am her senior, by about four years. I am older and wiser, she should listen to me.

"I'm telling you," she persisted, "there's nothing wrong with me. I'm a fast healer; comes in handy for all those brutal morning run-ins. All with a certain tall, dark headed high school student I could name." She grinned, hoping to sidetrack me, I believe. The only problem is that she isn't the lone persistent one!

"This is different though, that was only a fall, a bump, bruise or intrusion. This is all of the strength, and natural energy taken out of your body by a creature; whose genetic makeup must be set up like a parasite."

"I know, believe me, that isn't new news. This feeling isn't great at all, however I suffered through worse. I know my limits, and I'm not leaving till I know everyone's all right. Or at least till I hear some word on everyone." She said with her trademark stubborn - head tilt and pout.

I shook my head at her antics, then suddenly I was hit with another memory. Jordan reached for for Serena and I let him crawl over to her numbly as the reminiscence took me over. In the memory I was in a darkened, creepy looking place. Sailor Moon was standing in front of me giving me the same determined look. The very same one Serena had worn just now. She insisted, "Of course it concerns me, you kidding? If we stick together, we can beat 'em, let's do it."

As quickly as it had come, I was back to reality. I was back to sitting next to Serena in the hospital. While she played with Jordan on her lap, I was glad he was distracting her. It gave me a minute to collect myself, and wonder where the hell that 'vision' had come from. Why had Serena reminded me of Sailor Moon? There was no way sweet and kindhearted Serena could handle Sailor Moon's job. That I was certain of… wasn't I.

Before I couldn't ponder too much on the subject, I realized I'd been quiet for far too long. I searched my mind for something to say, something to ask her. I always learned so much in our little chats; I was wasting time not talking to her. Of course these chats were both good and dangerous, because the more I learned about this girl. The more in love with her I fell, though I couldn't seem to stop myself, even if I tried!

Keeping that in mind, I recalled how jealous I had been earlier, when Serena had been so worried about her male companion, Chad. Not wanting to know, fully aware that it was none of my business, but _needing_ know where she stood with him. I asked, a bit sharply, "You must care a lot about Chad."

"He's a really good friend of mine," she smiled fondly. I worried just how fond she could be of this guy. Even though I had no right to worry or even care. She went on, "He makes Raye happy. Of course I want to know if he's okay, and Mrs. Winston too. She's always been so sweet to Amy and me. She's not originally from around here, ya know? She and her husband just moved in while she was pregnant with Jordan."

"No, I didn't know that," I replied mechanically. She'd purposefully changed the subject, what was she hiding! Details essential now, I put the spotlight back on the man of the hour. "What's the back story on this Chad guy?"

"Oh come on!" She laughed, exclaiming, "You have to have heard this before now!" She saw my puzzled face, stared at it as if studying it. Then when she was convinced I wasn't joking, she continued. "He's a former rocker who got bumped by his old band. He was on some sort of a _'soul-searching journey'_ when he literally stumbled upon Raye's temple. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"No reason," I claimed, but I guess my expression said more than I wanted it to. She stared at me again, studying as if she wanted to know what I was thinking. Then her expression became reflective and she slumped down a little further in her seat. She continued to play with Jordan for a little bit, than the next thing I knew both he and Serena were sound asleep. Jordan had curled to her, and she looked like she was hugging him. Every now and again the baby would hiccup, while Serena would let out the teeniest snore or 'hmm' sound. Not knowing what to do, I sat there with them, watching them rest.

A terrible draft was blowing through the room; so I confiscated a blanket so they could rest more comfortable. I have to say, Serena is radiant in her sleep. Most people, I imagine, look too hot when they're asleep; I know I'm not. Her cheeks began to flush with a little bit of color, her normal color which had been absent all day. Till her skin was cream and roses, her face completely relaxed, she had a slight smile on her lips. She was absolutely one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. And I could just imagine how much more resplendent she must be when she's not confined to a hard 'waiting room' chair.

Before my imagination could be stopped, I could already picture her, sound asleep in a big comfy bed. The definitive vision of carefree vivacity; but then all the happiness and beauty in that vision, brought on it's down side. Some lucky bastard, that couldn't be me, was going to wake up to this everyday. Yes, she's far away from anything that serious, she's still so young. I sometimes forget how young, her beauty reaches way past her fourteen years. Sooner than I was willing to comprehend, someone was going to win her heart. A person that wasn't tied to a destiny and princess somewhere out there.

I remember wishing that my brain would hurry up and remember this princess. This wondrous person, who got me though all of my hardships, and help me forget my feelings for this girl. I know it's something I'm definitely not going to be able to do without help. It was that very moment, Serena laid her head on my shoulder, she was still asleep, and so was the baby. She was just shifting her weight, to get more comfortable in the uncomfortable chairs. My shoulder happened to where her head ended up, but I froze. I can't recall a time that she has been closer, for an extended amount of time.

Not wanting to wake her or Jordan, knowing how much each needed to rest. I tried to stay as still as I could. It wasn't long till I noticed there was a sweet smell looming around me that hadn't been there moments ago. I turned my head to realize it was Serena, her hair smelt like sunshine. Her skin, or at least her cheek smelt like red berries. There was a sweetness to both of these smells, that must have just been her. Before I got too carried away, I could see Raye returning, and she took one look at me and had to hold back a laugh.

While Raye was sitting there, Mrs. Winston's doctor came out to talk to me. They were forced to take out the lady's appendix, which ruptured being squeezed, by the threads that drained her. They said a few had managed to pierce her, on that side, and she wasn't the first one this had happened to today. She was stable for the moment and going to be resting for a while. The doctors also said, I should probably go ahead and take Jordan home. There wasn't anything else I could really do, and it endangered him. Exposing him to all the germs that were bound to be in a hospital waiting room. So I said I would leave, as long as they would keep me informed.

Free to go anytime now, Raye suggested I should just wake them up, and go home. That was easy for her to say, she wasn't going to be faced with the feat of getting that baby back to sleep. She wasn't pining over the other sleeping person, even though she had no right doing so! Luckily Raye wasn't around for very long before she was told she could come see Chad. When she left again, an elderly woman behind us blew her nose extremely loud. Jordan stirred and Serena's bright blue eyes popped open. She looked so surprised to see me there, and more than a little embarrassed. I whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," she began sheepishly, curling a hand to her face trying to hide the wonderful blush on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, how long was I out?"

"Not nearly long enough," I shrugged, with a laugh to let her know I wasn't mad or anything. Then I informed her, "Mrs. Winston just got out of surgery and she's going to be here for a little while recovering. She's stable for now, and her doctors are very positive that she'll be fine as long as she rests. Raye just left a few minutes ago to see Chad, and he seems to be just fine too. So we can go home now."

"Wait a minute," she said taking my hand to stop me and realizing, she had a sleeping baby in lap. With a much softer voice, still holding my hand she said, "What about this little guy? If everything's all settled, what's going to happen to him?"

"Well the nursery is too packed with sick kids at this hospital," I explained, staring at our joined hands, which I think she took as a hint to let me go. Though I really wish she hadn't, I went on uninterrupted, "They don't have room for him. Like you said their family's new around here, they don't have any family close by and Mr. Winston is on a business trip. He's headed back, but it will still take him a day or two to arrive. So in the mean time, since I am pre-med and I have a lot of experience with kids… they're letting Jordan stay with me."

Her expression was shocked, as she asked, "But Darien, how are you going to do that? You have school, babies are a lot of work."

"I know, but I couldn't just abandon the little guy. I'll work it out somehow; I mean it's only a couple of days, right? It won't be too bad." I said smoothing Jordan's little red head.

"Alright," she sighed with a secretive smile. "I guess you know what you're doing."

She carefully handed me Jordan, still sleeping, like a pro. Looks like I wasn't the only one with some background on kids. "If you ever need any help, let me know," she offered kindly, before quickly picking up her school bag.

I hardly got out, "I'm sure we'll be fine," before king Jordan woke up. I guess he wanted everyone to know about his return to the real world, because he wasn't crying. He was SHRIEKING, clearly upset about something. I tried to calm him for a second, bouncing and patting him. But I could have been bouncing a patting a brick wall for the progress I was making. Serena positioned her hands in front of her and nodded, as if to say, _'ya want me to try.'_ Desperate to quiet him, and stop the awkward stares we were receiving around the room. I handed him off to her, he quieted down almost immediately, and I was convinced she's definitely done this before. He looked up at Serena for a couple of seconds, before his eyes grew heavy again, and he fell back to sleep. Serena, not even thinking kissed the baby's little forehead, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How did you do that?" I asked, dumbstruck, before I could regain control over the words coming out of my mouth. (Why am I always having that trouble with that when I'm around her.)

"I don't know, I guess he misses the shape of his mom." She said, very logically, it made sense.

"You know a little help probably wouldn't hurt." I said holding my chin comically, as she was very gently, slipping Jordan's little arms into his thick fleece coat. While my mouth was still running itself, without my brain's permission. I still can't believe I asked, "Could you give me your phone number, just in case?"

"Ah… sure." She finally consented after an agonizing pause. "That might help, a little, wouldn't it?" She giggled out, like it hadn't occurred to her that I didn't have her number. This 'friend' thing was still very new to the both of us. It was perfectly natural for us to have each other's numbers. Once the little man was all wrapped up and snoozing inside his stroller. She turned to face me and asked, "Do you have a pen, by any chance?"

"I do," I realized, handing her the one I keep in my jacket pocket.

"How about paper?" She asked eyeing my coat like I was suddenly, going to magician an entire tablet out of nowhere too.

"Just write it on my hand," I said, putting out my hand, palm up. She paused for a moment; I guess she thought that I seemed anxious. I was a little afraid that if I let her think about it too much, she'd back out.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that," she giggled kinda nervously. Then confidently took a gentle hold of my hand and wrote. When I pulled my hand back, I looked at her handwriting, which was a bit sloppy, but in an artistic way. I couldn't let that go by without a little fun though.

"Is this a private line, or am I going to have to be ready to ask for you?"

"No, it's my cell, I should be the only one to answer." She smiled up at me, and then I let her have it. "Uh, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a three or an eight?" I asked.

"That's an eight, that's a three,"

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there's a difference!"

"They look the same to me." I shrugged.

"There is a total difference, the eight is closed off the three is open."

"Oh sure, can I have my pen back so I can write it, like a human?" I asked, smirking to myself as her expression took on full understanding of my game.

She adorably, put her hands on her hips; and said, "Remind me again why I'm letting you have this number?"

"You want me to be able to reach you if I need help, because that's what friends do. Help when the other's is in need!" I reminded confident smirk in place.

"Keep this up, and I won't help you across the street." She warned, with a flip of her pigtails so cute, I laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she waved off, and started to walk towards the door. I started to walk right behind her. She looked so shaky and fragile on her feet. I wished I could take her home myself, but it was kinda chilly, I needed to get Jordan home and to bed. I couldn't lull with her; I wasn't even able to see her home safely. So before she went her way, and I went mine, I had to at least say something. "Hey!" I called.

"Huh?"

"You were very brave today." I said, not my best, most clever line I've ever said to her.

"What did I do? All I was doing was walking to school, never made it there, but that's all I was doing." She shrugged, "What's so brave about that?"

"Yeah, but there was a time, I'm not so sure you would have handled everything you got dealt today, so gracefully. I just think that takes bravery, and not to mention sitting here with Raye and me. Even though you were too tired to probably see straight."

"Did you just use the word 'graceful' in a sentence about me?" She asked pointing from me to her in a shocked panic.

"Yes," I said, without prejudice. "But ever mention this to anyone else, and I'll deny it."

"Well, Raye would have done the same for me." she shrugged off, and probably would have gone on, down playing her actions today. Before she could say another word, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me in a quite a daze, poor thing she was so tired. "Go home," I told her, "And get some rest, you've earned it. Sweet dreams, Serena."

She called a soft little "Bye, Darien," behind me, but I was focused on getting Jordan home. When I entered the main lobby of my building, I happened to think where is this kid going to sleep. The elevator was on the fritzes, so I started to walk up the stairs. Low and behold one of the families on my floor had their baby's crib in the hall. I talked to my neighbor, who has a small child, we've talked a few times before. Her daughter had just outgrown her crib, they'd just brought in her first 'big girl' bed. She was luckily happy to help out, when she heard the little guy's story. She let me borrow it, just till Jordan's family is ready for him. She even agreed to watch the little guy while I was in school. So we were all set, for the duration of my little guest's stay…

The poor thing misses his mother though; he's hardly stopped crying since he got here. He finally exhausted himself enough to fall asleep around twelve. Needless to say, I zonked, the moment I was sure he was sound asleep. My mind was immediately back where it was in the hospital earlier. Sailor Moon standing in front of me, using the same expressions Serena does. Which means they have more than a hairstyle in common.

Then I started to dream, or at least I think it was a dream. I was carrying Sailor Moon, pulling her out of harm's way, I have no idea how I was doing this. In the dream it was like I was flying, and I was wearing a tuxedo, cape and a top hat. Oh yeah, I'm sure any of her enemies take a look at me and run away in terror! We were fighting a psycho monster that thought he was a boxer. As he chased us, and tried to fight us, more Sailor Scouts showed up to help. So I started to search, all around the graveyard we were fighting in, looking for something. Sailor Moon's safety was supposed to be my top priority, so turning my back on her; felt unnatural, wrong, and stupid of me. This thing, I was looking for, was my connection to my princess. I was about to give up, when something glittered; in the corner of my eye. It was exactly what I had been looking for; a small crystal, that was an orange color. I held it up in triumph, but a gray suited lady chased after me.

I somehow managed to get away from the lady, but I was left wondering if Sailor Moon had been all right. Before I could see anything else, Jordan was screaming. Ripping me unavoidably back to reality, where I know my princess and Sailor Moon are one in the same. I guess it was just a dream, from somewhere in the back of my head. Though I honestly can't remember, the last time anything I saw, turned out to be nothing more than a dream.

**

* * *

**

**TPPRS**** or ****The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme**

_Attempt Two –_ **Spending MORE Than Half my Day in a Hospital Waiting Room with Serena and Darien.**

(Noted by a very tired – slightly annoyed - Raye)

**Summary:** Today's creature was targeting babies and young children, after several attacks in several locations. Chad and Serena were both hit in a battle so bad that they passed out. Serena's energy was drained entirely for the third or fourth time at that point; while my newly acquired partner, Chad, was drained, and injured internally. Darien called me, and told me all about Serena and Chad, so I rushed to the hospital to check on them. A good portion of my time there was spent without Serena, just me and the Prince of the Earth. When the meatball-headed one finally showed, she was so tired it amazed me she was allowed to walk around. She wasn't even around for too long before she fell asleep again, like a sloth! By then, Jordan's day began to catch up with him, so the little baby boy fell asleep in Serena's lap. (By the way, Sailor Mars would like her fellow scouts and knights to know something. Whoever came up with this textbook format should be shot!)

**Accomplishments?** - I was there for hours, and even though it was majorly hard work, I did NOT kill them! So that's a day for the books if you ask me!

**Notes:** (Things Raye found out that we didn't know before.)

(Noted by Amy, before Raye burns this book.)

If Serena is hurt and Darien finds out, he's worst than a nervous new father! He paces, converses with himself, as well as he repeats himself. He bothers the heck out of everyone, every fifteen seconds, even if there are more than one thing to worry about.

He seemed fascinated by absolutely everything the princess did. Mystified when she spoke, he gave his undivided attention. It was like he was studying her, the way she talked, moved slept, breathed, all of it to Mars' disqust (though so of it was cute).

When Serena was asleep, she put her head on his shoulder. Not only did he let her remain, and sleep on his shoulder, (the old Darien would have push her off of him, whether it woke her or not.) He was caught smelling her!

He covered her with a blanket! (Raye would like to point out, He freakin' cares!)

He asked for her number, (even if it was because Serena offered to help him with baby duty. A man does not ask for a woman's number unless he's interested!)

They definitely don't know Raye saw this, but Darien kissed Serena on the forehead when they went their separate ways tonight too. (Both looked pretty starry eyed too)

_Mina's Monolog:_ What can I say, they're undeniably getting closer, every day. If Darien let's her help him, I'm sure things will get even warmer between them! This is all good news to me! We scouts and knights haven't had to hardly do anything either.

**Amy's Analysis –** She seems to be doing just fine on her own, you guys. I'm not sure she really needs our help, she seems to be doing just fine on her own. I can't quiet the part of me that still believes this is something she has to do on her own.

_Lita's Liberation –_ Are you kidding me Ames? Of course she needs us, she's doing great, I agree. Let's not get crazy here.

**Johnny's Jibe –** I think that Amy's right Lita, there is only so much we can do to help her. But I concur, we need to find the right balance of things we can do, and the things only Serena can do. Or Darien, the key is to find this balance, this line that we can't cross, and stick to it.

_Greg's Oration –_ I'll agree with whatever Amy decides is best, in the end. But as someone who knows Serena pretty well, I don't think we should pull out entirely. Yes she's doing great for the time being, but what if all this progress comes to an end. What if Darien realizes how attached he's truly getting to our girl. Or how attached Serena seems to be getting, then what? She's going to need support, and we need to be ready, just incase that happens

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' –** Um… I'm really not good at all of this 'he said, she said.' From what I do know of dating and all, Serena and Darien are looking pretty good for the moment. I think Greg's got real good idea here. That we all just watch carefully from a far, and if things start to go south… pick up the pieces and surround our princess with people who love and remember her. That's all I got.

_Luna's Request –_ She wants us to all stop mooning over all these boys or girls, and FOCUS! She believes that if we were half as dedicated to our jobs as we were our boyfriends or girlfriends. We would have caught this nightmare on its first offence.

**Artemis' Addition – **He carries the exact same belief (Big surprise!)

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ I spent all day with these people! You know what I saw? Two people that are so entirely gone on each other, it's painful to witness! She thinks he's oblivious, but I've never seen him care so much about anyone in all the time I've known him. True, I haven't known him too long, just long enough naysayers! Let's just watch them and if we need to step in, we'll be ready! If not, great, though knowing them, I think we just better prepare for the worst!

* * *

_That's it for chapter nine, now it's up to you readers! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Please write in and let me know. You're all my fuel and inspiration! Those who reviewed kept me writing even through days that the world was way too harsh! Thank you all so much again for your words, stories and constructive criticism! Originally I was going to have Jordan's little visit only be one huge chapter, but it was getting __**way**__ too huge. It's one of my favorite episodes and I went WAY overboard! Like my note at the top said, I'll be posting a new chapter every week. I'm calling it 'Much Ado Week!' It'll let us all see a little inside peek at what I think should have went on that week that they're caring for Jordan. One day at a time! Hopefully some of you guys liked that episode as much as I did. Thanks one more time all of you wonderful reviewers, and thanks to ALL readers for hanging in there for me. I know it took forever and a day to finish this. The next chapter will be up next Monday. Till then, Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	10. Much Ado Wednesday!

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello all, SailorLeia at your service; here with as promised… the next chapter of Serena's desperate attempts of jogging Darien's Memory! I haven't been this excited about Mondays since I first got addicted to a show on ABC called 'Castle (Highly recommend this show if you're into witty dialogue, smart comedy, with a pitch of dirty, and murder mysteries… Who knew a show where someone new dies in the beginning each week could be so funny?).' Yes, this chapter will be picking right off where the other left off, with my 'Much Ado Week'. So hope everyone has liked what I've done so far! Before we get started though…_

_Special thanks to… wait a minute!_

_Before I thank all of you wondrous reviewers, I would also like to send a big_ **THANK YOU SO MUCH to**: **Princesa de la Luna** _for all of her help, information and commitment! I don't know if she's reading this story or not, but somehow she found me and has been sharing her never ending well of knowledge with me nearly every day this week! BLESS YOU for all that you do and I can't thank you enough for all of your work and sweat. Sending me links, places on youtube to go as well as here on fanfiction._ _Much Love!_

Okay, now I'm ready…

**Special Thanks to all who reviewed:** **SerentiyMoonGodness** (_Thank you so much for writing in! You were my first review for the last chapter. I'm always a total wreck till I get that first one! Hope you like the chapter too! Much Love!_), **Shinobi of Life** (_Here ya go! Thank you so much for writing, hope that you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_), **KageNoNeko** (_Aww, it's a shame you haven't seen the whole series. I've seen everything except the last season that was never translated. I used to religiously watch when the show was on cartoon network. There I was well versed in four out of the shows five series [Their last one was never translated into English]. I know Sailor moon stuff is rare and hard to come by. Hopefully I explain everything well enough. Please let know if anything does fly over your head please. I really hope that I did a good job with all the descriptions and I hope you're still reading! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!_), **Queen of Light 17** (_I'm so glad that you're still reading, and that you loved those particular bits. They were my favorite to write! I tried to visualize how strange these memories must feel to Darien when he begins to remember, his mind is so rational and logical. You're going to be seeing more and more of that as we go! Ann could peek in here somewhere [giggles to self evilly], I'm having way too much fun with this! Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!_), **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon** (_You are too sweet! Yes it has been ages but it's awesome that you're still reading! Thank you for taking the time t not only read this chapter and writing in. You even backtracked and this story is LONG! LoL! Thank you, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable, and that you're still reading! Much Love!_) **and TropicalRemix** (_Sorry that I wasn't making the lines of when Serena's Diary ends clearer! I'll definitely try to work on that, and make it easier to spot! Thank you so much for pointing that out, I hope you are enjoying the story regardless and I hope that you're still reading! Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to our dear friend Deloris, who passed away peacefully in March 2010. We miss you with all of our hearts, but we know she's happy now (with Nelson her awesome husband we lost a year before) and in a much better place. We love ya, and this one's for you._

_

* * *

_

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 10 –**__ Much Ado Wednesday!_

* * *

**A Letter From:**

**Andrew to Rita**

Hey Sweetie,

Sorry I didn't write sooner, I got your letter this morning! That's so exciting, that you're groups made so many exciting discoveries. That number of finds was nearly astronomical! Your group even exposed ten new species! Amazing, especially since one of those discoverers, was you! I'm so incredibly proud of you! Most guys can't shut up about how 'pretty' their girlfriend is. Mine's not just _hot_, you are _brilliant_!

Only a dedicated girlfriend, like you, would enjoy these nutty _'stories from home.'_ I'm only sorry my last few letters haven't been as entertaining. I'm sure this one will make up for them all though, sit back and get comfortable for this one, my dear. It's a real doozy!

The café was a total nightmare this morning, because all of the area schools were canceled. So all I had was teens and tweens with nowhere else to go, round the clock! I had to call extra people in, and didn't hit a lull till nearly four in the afternoon. Bare in mind that I didn't see Darien at all Tuesday, but I didn't fret too much. Like you said, he's been known to disappear for days at a time. I was just hoping nothing too bad had happened to the guy, because he lets his angst, rule him! I was relieved to see him show up around my break today, even though that breather came majorly later than usual. You can't even imagine how surprised I was by his guest though. Darien came in with a baby today, and no I don't mean a doll. I mean a real, living, breathing, growing human baby! A bottle sucking, diaper wearing, fussy natured child.

Needless to say I was shocked, when I finally got over to him; with his order. Warm water for a fresh bottle, he even knew exactly what temperature it should be, and coffee. Leave it to that man, to think that far ahead, and make me use a thermometer. I was busting at the seams with appropriate punch lines, when I sat in front of him! I decided to go with this one, for starters, "Just when I thought I'd had a busy week."

"I can guarantee, mine's been a bit worse, pal." Darien said handing a bottle to the little tyke sitting in a high chair at the end of our table.

"So where'd he come from?" I asked, innocently.

"Didn't your dad ever have _'that talk'_ with you, Andy?" he replied, and the sparing was on.

"Real mature Dare, but seriously, how is it this kid's with you. It can't be family, and you're not that close with your neighbors. I know this baby isn't yours." I grilled my squeaky-clean comrade, knowing full and well he'd never been that serious with a girl! Just loving the chance to make him squirm, because I didn't get to do it very often.

He blushed, "You of all people know, I can barely stay interested long enough; to finish one date with a girl."

"Unless that person has long blonde pigtails!" I reminded.

He actually looked around nervously, and snapped, "Will you shut up!"

"Why, we both know it's true."

"Serena has a lot of friends, and connections, all she needs is for one of them to hear you. Then she'll be running scared, and I'll have to kill you."

"Don't be so overdramatic, tell me what's going on."

"Alright, well you've seen the news, I'm sure. So you heard about these epic attacks all over town, on daycares and kindergartens." He asked me.

"Yeah, their all over the news," I assured. I know this probably hasn't reached you, all the way in Africa. There seems to be some creature going around Tokyo; targeting babies and small children. I have no idea how, but survivors are explained to be drained completely of all of their energy, to a point where they're bed ridden for days, or weeks. Hospitals in, our area, report they've been running into more and more cases like these over the last few years. It seemed to stop for a few months, and then it started back up again. They've never seen such a large number of victims like this before today though. Doctors have no clue what kind of thing could be doing it, or for what use.

Rest assured most of the kids and people involved were merely injured. Though some of them were too small or weak and didn't pull through. That's why I was bombarded with business, all day today. The moment Darien even mentioned this; I could see where this was going. "Our guest isn't one of those kids that got hurt, is he?"

"He could have been, but the attack happened when his mother was dropping him off. She held on to him and protected him, she still recovering in the hospital. Since the nurseries are so packed, with the other kids, they didn't have room for Jordan, even in the other hospitals. So since I was with him most of yesterday, and doing all right. The doctors asked me if I could care for him, till his mother's well."

"Wow, sounds like you were in the right place, at the right time. You're lucky you weren't hurt." I said, but his expression went a bit sad for a second. "What else are you not telling me?" I asked wisely.

"I only wish I could have been a few seconds sooner, maybe I could have stopped that thing. Or at least protected…" he paused and shook his head.

"Protected who?" I encouraged, on the edge of my seat. "Dare, you said it yourself, this kid's mother protected him. If you had been there, you would have been hurt just like everyone else."

He made a face that told me there was still something he wasn't sharing. Knowing he wouldn't just give me what I wanted to know, I played it cool for a little while longer. Finally he told me that Jordan's mother hadn't been the only one hurt. Raye's boyfriend Chad had been there, last Darien had heard on him, he'd needed surgery to repair his injuries. Finally he confessed Serena had been the primary reason he stopped. She'd made a trip to the hospital yesterday too, answering all of my questions immediately.

Before you get too worried, Serena was very lucky compared to everyone else. Chad and the kid's mother were both overnight cases if not longer. She was extremely tired, he said she slept a lot around him, but seemed fine. I still worried until I saw Serena for myself a little later, though. Just because all the while Darien kept stressing that she seemed fine. It didn't sound like I was the only one he was trying to convince.

Can you see how much, this crush of his, is changing him? Don't get me wrong; Darien has always been a good person; good Samaritan, or philanthropist. He couldn't have passed that daycare without helping in someway. You know that as well as I, but I think the main reason he got SO involved, was Serena. I even got the feeling that a big part of why he came in, instead of calling and telling me all of this. Was because he wanted to see Serena, so that it was undisputable she really was all right.

I could understand that, because I felt terrible myself. When she came through those doors, I saw all the air leave Darien. He even smiled a little, but only, because Alan beat him to her. I don't believe I have mentioned him before now; he's a tall, lanky boy, plays this strange looking flute all the time. He seems nice, though weird, he's Ann's older brother. It's well known that he's a bit of a heartthrob at Serena's school. It's also well known that he has a horrendous crush on Serena.

It's funny how that little twig of a boy, made Darien so shockingly jealous! Entertaining, yes… but mostly astonishing! I think that Jordan knows Serena somehow too, because the second he saw her; he only wanted her to hold him. She took him from Darien, gladly giving him a well needed, break. She changed his diaper, played with him, seeming to be a natural at it. While our friend's day really started to catch up with him. Serena felt sorry for him and even followed him home. So he could study, or rest, I don't know for certain. That didn't make Alan, at all happy, but it made me anxious to hear what happened in Darien's apartment, while I couldn't spy. I know it won't be anything of epic proportion, but I'm hopeful that this is a beneficial thing. Best-case scenario, it'll make them more comfortable with one another.

Seems very promising, doesn't it? That's all I got for now from Darien's side of things. I'm sorry if this letter seems a little short; but my baby sister is rushing me out the door. Her latest guy, that she was '_totally wild about,_' turned out to be a third rate jerk. She was really heartbroken over how he embarrassed her at school. So being her big brother (and a pushover), who also has nothing to do, I agreed to treat her to a night on the town. So I'm literally being cut short! I love you, and I hope that you're not working yourself too hard. Please write whenever you can, and please take care of yourself!

**All of my love,**

**-Andrew**

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

Today, I was planning on headed back to school, with the rest of the team. Luckily all of Tokyo's schools were closed because the creature was still at large. So we were allowed to focus more on our plans, and I did get a chance to rest a little. When I did get up, I ran to Raye's Temple; everyone else was already there. Raye was at the hospital, still keeping watch over Chad. So, unless we got super desperate, it was going to be up to us. I couldn't help Amy or Greg with their planning; I could only understand half of their conversation. I couldn't even help Lita cook around lunchtime, so I settled for helping Mina train Ken, and Johnny. It was so much fun being on the other side of training; Mina and I had too much fun with it.

When we reached mid afternoon and there was still nothing, Amy and Greg suggested we should split up. Carry on with the day like normal, and if anyone sees the cardian, alert everyone. So with nothing else to do, I headed for the most normal place I visit, the Crown Arcade. The place was a little more crowded than normal, though not nuts. As soon as I cleared the door, Alan was at my side… Just what I needed.

"Serena! How are you feeling today?" He asked with knowledge in his eyes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I inquired, sounding a little more surprised than I meant to.

"Well, I didn't see you at school yesterday. Rumor has it that you got tangled in one of those disputes on the news. That thing that was draining people, is that true?" He asked, with genuine concern.

I put a hand to my head and grumbled to myself, "I was really hoping no one had heard about that."

"So it **is** true, you saw that thing?" He asked seeming a little madder than I thought was a necessary.

"Well I didn't really see much at all, I was walking to school. I remember being grabbed and everything going black. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and Darien was calling an ambulance-"

"Darien was there?" Alan asked shocked.

"Yes, and then I passed out again; when I woke up again, I was in the hospital. That's it, no big deal, really." I brushed off, like this was something I went through, everyday.

Alan stared off into space and looked a lot madder than I thought was really appropriate. Though before I could find out what his problem was, Andrew was coming over and giving me a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you today! Are you doing alright?"

"You heard too?" I asked in utter astonishment, who were these guys sources?

"Oh yeah, word's out you were quite the trooper! Are you really feeling alright, after all that?"

"Yes Andrew," I sighed, though I thought that it was really sweet of him to care. "I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Great, you really had us worried, how about you friend Chad? Wasn't he the shaggy headed guy, that was always with Raye?"

"Last I heard, he was out of surgery, and doing extremely well. The doctors say he should be coming home in the next couple days." I smiled, still so glad that he was all right. "I'm supposed to be swinging by to see him later on tonight."

"Let him and Raye know; we're thinking about them, alright?" He asked before wandering towards the front.

"Will do," I promised, and he called back, "GO grab your booth. I'll bring you your usual in a few."

"Take your time," I waved, with a smile. Then I turned and for the first time since our kind of strange parting yesterday. My eyes met the midnight blue that belonged to my prince. He smiled at me and went to say something, though before he could, little Jordan began to cry. Not even meaning too, I walked closer wanting to be of help. Darien let Jordan out of his high chair and tried to calm him down, but he only got fussier and angrier.

"Hi Darien! Hi Jordan!" I called over the child's shouts; that was when both of us seemed to realize, Jordan was crying because he wanted me. For he started to push Darien away and twist toward me, reaching.

"Hey Serena, would you mind taking him for a second?" He asked looking a little panicked.

"Sure," I said taking him, and hugging him close. I kind of danced him around, a little; till he calmed down. We bounced and moved, and carried on a soft conversation half Japanese, half baby talk; till I was certain all his tears were gone. Then he all of a sudden got a lot heavier, I looked the little boy in the eye and asked him, "Are you kidding?"

"What?" Darien asked, looking a little frantic. Though his movements weren't nearly as quick as usual. He looked like a whined up toy, running himself down with every movement.

"He needs a change," I said with a smile, even though I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, hand him to me and I'll go change him." Darien said standing.

"Nah, I got it, I'll give you a break. You're looking tired; sit and relax, we'll be right back." I said, swiping the diaper bag from the seat beside my droopy-eyed prince. Danced the tike into the ladies room where there was a fold out changing table on the wall. There were more girls in the restroom then I'd seen in the entire café! So, it took a few 'excuse me's and 'sorry's to get to the wall and get the table-area to even fold down. As soon as I had the baby on his table, and belted in… The whole bustling room of girls battling for a chance at the mirror froze. At first I didn't hear anything besides silence so still, I heard one girls hair-pens hit the floor. The next thing I knew, I could hear Darien calling into the ladies room, through a crack in the door. He was calling, "Serena, are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, we're perfectly fine," I called brightly. As the ladies checking themselves in the mirrors looked nervous. Like the crazy man calling through, would somehow tell the rest of the arcade what their many layers of make-up, hid.

"Are you sure because Jordan is a _boy_ baby, and there is sort of a technique to it-"

"A technique that my baby brother, as well as the baby boys I baby-sit; keep me well versed in. Go relax Darien, really." I assured, and I guess he finally chilled. I didn't hear anything else from him, till I came out.

"Wow, that was awkward." I complained as I sat Jordan back in his high chair.

"What," Darien asked looking half awake. "I thought you knew how to handle changing a boy."

"I do, that wasn't the uncomfortable part. No, ignoring the stares I was getting from the other girls in bathroom, that was weird. Since you brought so much attention to my task, I was the center of attention and so was little Jordan. Like they were all being schooled or something, poor Jordan."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were so practiced." He said laying his head on the table, I turned to take my seat in my usual booth. Though the make out couple was back and not looking like they were coming out of their lull for several hours. I sighed, and asked, "Did you happen to see my bag?"

"Yes, I got it," Darien said holding up my satchel. "I though since they stole your booth, we could share."

"Do you mind if I join you, or would you rather Ann sat here?"

"I don't mind at all, please." He said gesturing to the seat, across from him.

The moment I sat down, Andrew sat my shake in front of me. I thanked him, but before he left he quirked his eyebrows at us, and winked at me. I shook my head at him, knowing he loved anything that drove Darien nuts. Which was why he loved me so much. While Darien looked like he was seriously going to deck his best friend.

"Easy boy," I said patting Darien's hand, and accidentally shocking him with a real crackle of static. "Sorry."

"No, happens all the time, and thanks. Andy's a great friend, but he knows just how to get me started." He explained.

"My friends are like that too, believe me." I tried to comfort him, though he was dozing off in his seat. "Darien!"

"Hmm." He breathed.

"Maybe you should be heading home, you look dead beat."

"I can't Serena, Jordan is my responsibility."

"Yes, I know that, but I also know that you're not going to last long at all like this. Listen, I could help you, I can watch Jordan for a little while and you could get some rest." He was going to argue with me, but I cut him to the quick, "I promised you, I would help if you needed me, and as your friend, I'm telling you. You need my help."

"Alright," He finally agreed, before adding, "The moment you're supposed to meet your friends to visit Chad, you let me know. Whether I'm asleep or not, I don't want you missing out on my part."

So I rushed to the front, asked Andrew for a cup so my shake became a portable treat, and we were off. I followed Darien back to his apartment, and I have to say, he has a nice place. It was very clean, open and he has more books on his shelves than Amy. I didn't think that was possible! He kept apologizing for how messy his place must seem, he's been too chaotic to care since Jordan's arrival. I laughed and told him really, it looked clean to me. All the while, making a mental note to myself, to never let him see my room.

He showed me everything I may need, and promptly fell asleep on his couch after that. The first hour I did my homework, and yes, I didn't need my arm-twisted. I did it, knowing I probably would be too busy; the rest of the night, to remember. Ever since that call from the hospital; my mom's been keeping a severe watch on my every move. I did it for her benefit more than anything else, Jordan was a prince the whole time. Just as I was finishing up, his diaper needed another change. As soon as he was clean and pampered, he was hungry and fussy. So I quickly whipped up a bottle, Darien didn't even stir before all was well again.

After that, I pulled out my sketchbook; for comfort. As cool and collected as I'm coming off in this re-telling, don't let it fool you. I was a wreak, I mostly alone with Darien, in his apartment. Sure he was asleep on the sofa, and certainly, I was only here to help him out. All these points did not help me calm down! I had never been alone, with him, like this before… Alright, that's not entirely true, I have been alone with him like this before. Though I'm not overacting; when you take into account, I didn't know it was him, at the time. I was Sailor Moon, he was Tux and utter peril was dangling over our heads!

I wasn't drawing anything new, I was merely shading and coloring a piece I'd been working on, days ago. I wasn't doing that for long before Jordan was pulling himself up in his crib and letting out a miserable sound. I rushed, and picked him up, the moment I held him, he was fine. So I tried to lay him back down so he could rest. He latched on to me, like a parasite, and let out another pathetic wail. Getting his message, loud and clear. I took him with me, back to my seat at Darien's table. The only explanation I can come up with, is that Jordan must miss the shape and comfort of his mom. Like I'd said to Darien at the hospital, yesterday. I colored, and drew, while the baby slept on my shoulder. Completely content, for a good half hour, then, the time came for me to go.

Unwilling to leave, but wanting to see Chad, I eased Jordan back into his crib. I was about to turn and wake Darien, but I turned back to the couch, and he wasn't there. So I packed up my pencils, markers and placed them all back in my satchel. Once I was all ready to go, my prince reappeared, looking much brighter than before.

"Is it time for you to leave?" He asked, almost sounding gloomy at the thought of me leaving.

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't stay later," I said, honestly.

"No, don't be sorry, you've helped more than you know. Thank you so much," Darien smiled, with heartfelt gratitude.

"It's nothing, really, what are friends for?" I brushed off, while an inner conflict raged on. A part of me, my head (I think), urged me to get out of here as fast as I could. Before I did or said something ESPECIALLY stupid! While the other part of me, my heart (yeah, it's definitely my heart) put forward an effort to not let me leave, without getting something concrete. Making it clear whether or not I could help out tomorrow too.

So I asked, "If you're this beat today, how are you going to make it through school tomorrow?"

"I'll make it work somehow," he said with undeniable confidence in himself.

"I hope so, if you need my help, by all means call me." I told him sternly.

"Absolutely," he smiled, looking at me a little strangely. Then he seemed to snap out of it saying, "You know I could be too tide up to call, I mean… this is turning out to be a lot harder than I imagined at first."

"Somehow, I could see that too," I smirked, hoping I could see where he was going with this.

"If you're really that worried, and you're not too busy. You could drop by sometime after school, tomorrow. I need to study, and I'd really appreciate it," Darien tried to say, and make appealing. Not knowing he had me at 'hello.'

"Are you sure you're cool with that?" I asked much smoother than the squeals of happiness, in my head.

"Positive, I'll even treat you to dinner, what do ya say?"

"Deal!" I said, shaking his hand and giving him a bright smile, he returned. That is until Jordan sounded fussy again.

"Sound's like I need to get busy, Send Chad and Raye my best, alright?" He called to me over the cries in his small living room area.

"Will do, later," I called, and that was all the interaction I had with my prince today. After that I rushed to the hospital, where everyone was waiting on me. I wasn't late, thank goodness, just the last to arrive. They didn't even wait for me to reach them, before they were walking towards the elevators. So I was running, yelling, out of breath, and waving like an idiot. Ken and Johnny were each nice enough to hold the elevator for me. All Raye did was yell, "what an embarrassment I was."

I know she's only grumpier than usual, because she has a lot on her mind. Though I wish she wouldn't take it out on me all the time! I shot back, "I wouldn't be a humiliation, if you had an ounce of patience." Though I was so out of breath, she couldn't understand a word I said. We reached the floor Chad was on and he was being released. This would all seem just great; if it wasn't for one bombshell none of us were prepared for. When we reached Chad's room, he wasn't alone; his mother and father were there!

Both of his parents looked grave, tired and surprised to see all of us. We surrounded Raye protectively, while Chad didn't even seem to notice the awkwardness. He completely unaffectedly, called, "Hey guys, I was wondering when I'd see all of you. Guys these cool individuals are my folks, they've come all the way from their vacation in Rome to see me."

"A girl, claiming to be my son's 'friend,' called me to let me know he was hurt. Was that girl one of you?" His mother asked in a tone that wasn't to be trifled with.

"Yes ma'am," Raye said quietly, and meekly. A huge switch from her ranting and raving she'd been doing the whole way here. Which shows you how nervous she must have felt.

"Uh Mama," Chad interjected, smiling goofily. "That's Raye, she's the girl I've been telling you about."

On cue, both adults' faces changed entirely, to expressions that were much friendlier. His mother looked at him and asked, "You means these kids are 'those' friends?"

"Yeah, my band abandoned me ages ago." He clarified and his mother was on her feet, rushing to Raye, hugging her. She said, "Thank you for all you've done for our son. He was confused; he lost all the direction he had in life. He joined that band and started listening to Med Zappleen."

"That's Led Zeppelin, Ma!" Chad corrected.

"Whatever, you were not the son I raised anymore! That horrid crowd you were hanging around with, and the music changed you! Did he ever tell you, that he used to be a very gifted cello player?"

"MA!" Chad complained while we all relaxed and laughed a little.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, he was so distinguished when he played in the Youth Orchestra. Your father and I were so proud of you, held such high hopes. Until you met those roughens, and started growing your hair out. We were truly worried, until you told us that band had cut you."

"Even though it was the lowest I've felt in all my life." Chad interjected, in a pathetic voice.

"We knew it was a turning point for you, son." Chad father spoke for the first time. He seemed to be a man of few words, though with his wife's long monologues, I could see why.

His mother took the wheel again saying, "You said you were coming home, until you found the Temple. We were afraid that he was going to mess up again, but staying with you and your grandfather… it brought our boy back. My husband and I are forever in your debt for that."

"Well…" Raye began, not knowing where to start. "Our temple is very small, it's always be family based. Though my family's shrunk down, to nearly just me and gramps. I was running myself ragged trying to help him maintain it, and go to school. We were getting by, barely, and my grandfather is especially picky about who he let's help out. From the moment we met Chad, he's been like family."

"He's behaved, and helped out, then?" Chad's father made clear, Raye was quick to assure. "Oh yes, not only has he helped us out. He's gone up, above and beyond to keep us running, anyway he could."

"Ma, Pops, when I get out of here, I want you guys to see it. Can you come with us?" Chad asked, and both of his parents agreed. Then he introduced the rest of us, laughing about how left out we must have felt. His mother hugged every one of us, having heard at least one story on each of us. None of us knew he'd been keeping up with his folk through letters and e-mail.

Raye stuck with Chad and helped get him home, while the rest of us, were called to duty. Impatient, and needing energy, the baby draining duo parasites were going around homes now. Both were still targeting babies and small children, and nearly impossible to track. Though Amy and Greg finally caught the eccentric looking woman, with the sucking strands of hair. What's almost better than that, in their fight, Amy's discovered new powers. Her bubbles no longer just make fog. She can freeze a culprit, solid, into a block of harmless ice. While Greg, perfected his water bomb attack for the first time.

Their battle took place over the course of several blocks. She finally met her end, a block away from Darien's apartment, which scared me nearly to death. Simply because I knew how close, little Jordan had come; once again, to being a victim.

The rest of my evening was split, between being a good daughter (I do have a curfew), and tracking the remaining sludge! The other monster was still out there, so we couldn't stop. We have city full of children to protect, kids that believe in us. So this all I can write for today, I'm going to try to rest a little before I have to go to school again.

* * *

**Today's Overall Progress:** Pretty good! We got rid of one of the monsters terrorizing or streets and I spent some time nearly alone with Darien!

_Objectives For Tomorrow –_ End the other creep, of course; finish those trashy twins, that created him in the first place! I also want to make an appearance at the Darien's apartment again, and the temple. Chad's folks little surprise visit has really got Raye freaking out. She needs her friends and I want her to know we're here for her. Hope I can pull all of this off!

_**Wish me luck!**_

_**~Serena!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Today started off a little strange, because all schools were closed. Thought I was grateful, because while it didn't help me rest, it did help Jordan and I, get to know one another. I think I have him pretty much down to a science. Though I was running on empty, so I kept a steady flow of coffee in my system. After a rigorous four hours of patty-cake, peek-a-boo, crawling and watching the toilet flush. Watching the water swirl and waving at it… I was ready to get out for a little bit.

Not to mention, I was crazy worried about, my klutzy crush. If nothing else, yesterday only made all of my admiration for girl grow! She'd been through so much yesterday; she shouldered it all so well. It wasn't at all natural, for anyone, and I was more than a little ridiculous. Though not lunatic enough to call her, even though I may have seemed rather out of sorts. Jittery all over, from the truck loads of caffeine I'd ingested. No, I was too chicken to make that leap.

I think a great part of it was that I hadn't seen my princess at all last night. The last time that happened, I was no more than fourteen and terrified. Traumatized that I'd lost her, she was all I had to hang on to, back then. Today, it may have been the caffeine, but I wasn't at all worried. I suppose, it was simply that I hadn't had more than thirty minutes of sleep, every two hours. Though a part of me was too worried about Serena, to be held accountable for anything I said!

I packed up Jordan's diaper bag and went to the Crown. I figured whose better to keep me company, than my best friend. Not to mention, this was the most likely place I could bump into Serena.

I was way past my usual appearance time, though Andrew was majorly busy, and just getting a break. We caught each other up on all of the adventures we'd missed. Like he told me, since schools were closed, he'd been up to his eyebrows in teenagers, tweens and children all day long. He talked about Rita and how proud he was of her too. Though none of that came until he got a bunch of jokes off his chest; all because I was toting a baby.

Then it was my time to spill and I caught him up on my situation. How I got baby-duty over Jordan and how I'd spent most of my yesterday, at the hospital. What happened to Chad, Serena, everything. It did make me feel a little better, confiding in him. Though nothing made me feel as relieved as the sight of Serena, today, did. It felt like I'd been only able to take short breaths all day, when she breezed through those doors, I could finally breathe again…

I was going to call a greeting to her, something witty, and cleaver. Though Alan (Ann's cold, delinquent, brother) beat me to it! I've never seen any real evidence that he's a _bad_ kid, I've just never had a good feeling about him. He ran to Serena the moment her feet first cleared the other side of the automatic sliding doors. For the first time, showing a real resemblance of his sister, to me. They look similar, that was undeniable, though most of the time act, and carry themselves pretty differently. He talked to her, and put on a great show of anger towards the beast whom had hurt her. She seemed to find his portrayal of anger, a bit strange and over the top, as she should. Though I was going by what I could read of her expressions. Not to mention my concentration was cut; between her and making sure Jordan behaved.

Then Andrew saved her from the creep's clutches, like I wished I could. He even hugged her, after all she'd been though. The two exchanged friendly words, and the next thing I know; she's heading for her usual booth, right beside mine, our gazes met and we smiled. Though it was that moment, Jordan decided he wanted the entire restaurant side's attention. I tried to sooth him, I check his diaper, I'd just feed him, and he'd been strapped in a high chair. It wasn't like something could have hurt him, so what was he's deal? Then I noticed, the little twerp started to push me away, and tired to get me to let go of him. It wasn't till he stopped pushing, then started to reach that I understood. He wanted Serena, and she's instinctively had come closer when the water works began.

She took him easily, like a pro, tossing her satchel at her usual booth. He calmed down immediately, even laughed a little, she's a natural! It was that very moment; Jordan decided his diaper needed a change. Before I could stop her, Serena whooshed into the ladies room, with the diaper bag on her arm. I made a complete idiot of myself, calling through the door, making sure she knew what she was doing (which of course, she did). I'm not in anyway questioning her abilities to undo a diaper or apply powder. There's like an unwritten rule somewhere, saying that all women can do that. Though boys are tougher, they need a particular technique, so that you don't get pee in your face!

She came out of that restroom a little embarrassed, by my antics. Though she wasn't mad at me, she laughed it off and everything was fine. During her time in that lavatory, the same make-out couple that block my locker everyday, decided to take her booth. Even though it was clearly marked as taken, they tossed her bag out of the seat and continued their involving exchange. I held her carrier for her, and she even sat with me, afterward. Though something she said, in the arcade, has wedged itself into my thoughts. She asked me "Do you mind if I join you, or would you rather Ann sat here?"

Someone is sounding a little jealous, aren't they? I shouldn't enjoy that, but I did, immensely. Then replied, "I don't mind at all, please." On normal days, I would have gladly sat right there with her, all day. Taking her in, though today, I couldn't stay too long…

By that time, my day was starting to catch up with me. Even through the steady stream of caffeine in my blood, I was nodding off in our shared booth. It was the first time in a long time, that I can recall hearing my princess was calling me to her. Urging me to sleep, in the middle of the day, like that! I heard her voice, as if she was sitting right next to me. It wasn't till this moment, hearing them both side by side, that I noticed! The princess and Serena's voices are different, yet kind of similar, somehow. Both carry a similar sound, though the princess' is heavier, more affected by her own experiences, and the times she lived in. She may even be a little older than Serena is, I'm probably not explaining this right at all. Though Serena's was so much lighter, happier, warmer, as if she was completely unaffected by all that sounds her. When she snapped me out of the darkness slipping around me, threatening to take me to my dreams, and Serenity's rule… It was like a pure ray of sunshine, in the middle of the night.

I'd woke up this morning, needing to see her, having to know that she was all right. The moment I finally see her, I could barely keep my eyes open. Andrew was a bit of an imbecile too, she probably could see I was ready to kill him, for she pat my hand telling me, "Easy, boy!"

Not only was I shocked at the feel of her touch, once more. She literally gave me a static shock, when she pat my hand. I've been shocked plenty, though I've never had it leave a tingling sensation for hours and hours like that before.

I kept nodding off, and she could see I was beat. Instead of just telling me to go get some rest, she decided to help me. I tried to say I could handle it, though she reasoned, "I know that you're not going to last long at all like this. Listen, I could help you, I can watch Jordan for a little while and you could get some rest." Again I tried to argue, but she was quicker than me, saying, "I promised you! I would help if you needed me, and as your friend, I'm telling you. You need my help!"

How could I dispute that? Earlier in our conversation, she mentioned that she would be going to visit Chad tonight. So I did make her swear, that the moment she was expected to meet up with her gang, she was to let me know. Even if that meant waking me, for I didn't want her to miss a minute of that. She worries so much about others, especially those she's close to.

I had too much fun walking her back to my apartment; it was such a pleasure having her there. She probably thinks I'm some mad-scientist, all the books, photos of constellations, and planets I had. Dreaming about the former princess of the moon, with the knowledge you're the former prince of the earth. The Solar system, and stars, moons, have always fascinated me. Hopefully it didn't freak her out, too much. She probably though I was total slob from all the mess me and Jordan had made in our fun, and caring for him. She laughed Insisting it looked a lot better than her room.

I show her everything she may need, but that was it, after that I was asleep. The whole time that I was snoozing, the princess was at work. Literally imploring me, to remember our past together; she dredged up a liberal amount memories from the back of my head. I want to write them down, so that I never forget them again. For in those reminiscences I was a different person all together. I was liberated, I had parents, I even had blood related extended family, I was well-liked and loved. All things that I'd forgotten what were like! Nevertheless, nothing made me feel the way I felt remembering how I'd fallen for my princess, all those years ago. It was something that transcended lifetimes. Here's what I recollected…

We'd been around each other constantly, when we were children. Though around the age of twelve (for me), our inter-planetary institute disbanded. Queen Serenity created another area for the royalty of our solar system to study and grow. Though by that time, my parents had their own plans for a tutorage. They ended up splitting the duties so that boys and girls went to separate locations. All Princes, male protectors, and guardians studied on earth, while all princesses, female protectors and guardians gained their knowledge on the Moon. After that, even though her home orbited mine, we never saw each other. We were constantly hearing of one another, though I always saw anything Princess Serenity did as that graceful girl, I'd danced with so long ago. I couldn't think of her as a teenager like me. Even though we weren't that far apart in age.

Well, I couldn't imagine her any different until we saw each other again. It was the night of a ball, a huge festival commemorating the peace between our world and our moon. It supposedly believed to be dated back to the creation of man itself. This particular night marked an astronomical feat, not thought possible. Queen Serenity, the Princess and her court; were all to be in attendance as well as mine. I remember feeling a little nervous, wondering if Serenity had grown to be very different, from that silly girl I remembered. Not to mention, my father hinted very forthright, of his wishes for our kingdoms to unite.

I never really considered the Moon Princess, as anything but a friendly companion. The day before the ball, I was wandering though my favorite section of my kingdom's gardens. Enroute, I noticed a beautiful girl laying in one of our fields of wild flowers. She lay with her eyes closed, and long blonde hair sprayed out all around her. I reminisce being completely motionless, stunned to the spot I stood on, by her beauty. She was just lying there, breathing, and I was a goner. Of course, I knew she was visiting with the moon court; her white gown, the cut of it and her spun gold locks were telltale signs of that. Her hair wasn't in her ordinary bun style, which the royalty of the moon donned. After so many years apart, I couldn't tell that it was the princess at all. All I knew was that I was in love.

Feeling my stare somehow, the girl sprung into sitting position, which she somehow made very low bow. "You majesty," she said in a panic, "forgive my intruding, I'm so very sorry if it has offended you-" She apologized, whole heartily. She went on and on, before I could make her stop, simply because I was marveling at her angelic voice. It was the same voice I've heard in my dreams, every night, for as long as I can remember. Even as Endymion, this voice invaded my dreams at night.

"No need to agonize yourself over it, you're a guest in this palace." I tried to sooth smoothly, even though I felt like my heart was trying to choke me.

"Thank you, your grace, we don't have flowers like these on the moon. I've never seen so many, everywhere." She smiled, and I smiled back; though I wasn't able to make any words come out. Since I was astounded beyond speaking, the gorgeous girl made up for my lacking. "On the moon, any vegetation at all has to be planned and perfectly calculated. Here, it's seems so easy, to grow anything you set your mind to."

I'd heard many moon people complain about this same thing, several times. I nodded and responded like it was the first time I'd heard of it. Then I added, "Though not everything is easy to grow, even on earth. Would you like to see one of our more difficult flowers?"

"Certainly, if you don't mind me, joining you." The girl smiled, and I offered her my arm, without hesitation. When she took it, I was overcome with a feeling of satisfaction. It was overwhelming, and irresistible, to be where I knew I meant to be. I strolled with her slowly, so she could look at all the other kinds on our way to the back wall. Which was carpeted on every color, shade, and kind of rose ever created. At the sight of them she gasped, and I agreed with her enthusiasm. "these were my mother's favorite, and they've always been mine too."

"The both of you have excellent taste," she smiled, and went to smell a blossom but I slowed her cautioned her, before harm was done. Then I showed her, the thorns warning her, "they're beautiful, delicate and hard to acquire for some. Though some people don't like them because of their thorns." I cut the one she was admiring down with my sword and took off as many prickers, as I could. Surprisingly, she stop me before I could take them all off.

"I like them the way they are, thorns and all. Though thank you, for taking off enough, so I can hold it. It really is beautiful." Then I could hear a female voice off in the distance calling to the lovely maiden in front of me. The next thing I knew, she was running calling to me over shoulder, that she would see me later. I ran after her, but she was far too fast, I called to her asking her name. She was too far ahead to hear, or maybe she was too focus on her destination.

I was ripped from my sleep for a flash; I could hear Jordan getting distressed. On instinct, my head came off the pillow and I sat up. Then I could hear Serena shushing him and soothing him, I'd completely forgotten she was here. I fell back and was out again, though this time, I was in a more formal setting. I was in the receiving line, greeting guest after they'd been announced. My father kept nudging me, when I spaced out. Exclaiming, it was very rude of me, I knew that. I just couldn't help it, that girl, I'd met today was still on my mind. I'd been searching for her all evening, and she wasn't to be found anyplace. She wasn't a servant, a courtier, duchess, sable maiden, protector, none of those titles. She'd been too kind, and sincere to be a princess. Too grounded to even be a moon person really, though that was an undeniable fact, she could have been here on earth all along.

The little enthusiasm I'd stored for my former, female classmates, was dwindled down to complete nothingness by then. I greeted the Royalty of Uranus, followed by Neptune. Then Saturn's rulers appeared with Pluto next, even seeing the guardian of time, and honor it was to behold her presence, could not induce a smile from me. I greeted the kingdoms of Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury the same. I'm hoping my face wasn't too sever, I knew I would hear it from my father after things settled down. Then, our honored guest came in, Queen Serenity, Princess in tow, along with their court. The Queen sauntered in tall and strong, greeting me warm as ever. Though as depressed as I was, my entire demeanor was uplifted as the girl hugging and greeting my father, let go of him and I could see her profile. It was the girl from before, in the gardens, she was Serenity!

She gave me a mischievous smile, and curtsied with the grace of an descending bird, saying, "Prince Endymion, it's been ages since I've seen you."

I bowed back, unable to tear my eyes off her, "Yes, it has your highness."

Before I could dream anything else, I was awake. That wide awake that makes it feel awful to lie an longer. So I got up, I ran a comb through my unruly head. I could walk out and convince Serena I would be fine, with bed head. So reluctantly I reappeared in my small living room area, to find I'd been just in time. She'd just been coming to tell me that she needed to go. She'd just laid Jordan back down, she told me the he has this thing where he likes being held all of a sudden. That he'd only fallen asleep on her, he'd only whined a little before she figured this out. She said other than that he'd been a real gentleman, as she packed her things. Her sketchbook had been the first thing she grabbed, so I have no idea what her latest creation looks like, too my regret.

She actually felt the need to apologize for not being able to stay later. I told her, "don't be sorry, you've helped more than you know. Thank you so much," I smiled, and tried to express how much I appreciated her help.

"It's nothing, really, what are friends for?" She underplayed, while that word still bugged the living hell out of me. I shouldn't want her to stay, I shouldn't have asked her help. Though as much as I loved the princess in my dreams… Somehow, my love for this girl, this young, sweet, innocently normal girl; was growing more out of control, every second! Hadn't I just been reeling from how wonderful it felt to remember times spent with my princess. Not a full five minutes later, I'm back to this terrible torn feeling in my chest.

While my loyalties to Serenity, and my wildfire-like attraction for the beautiful girl in front of me were at an all out war with one another. Serena asked me, with concern coloring her tone, "If you're this beat today, how are you going to make it through school tomorrow?"

"I'll make it work somehow," I with hopefully unquestionable confidence, while a voice in the back of my head realized, _'how was I going to pull that off?'_

"I hope so; if you need my help, by all means, call me." She said firmly.

"Absolutely," I said with a pasted on smile that those piercing eyes caught easily. Serena's arms crossed and she looked at me, as if to say, 'What's you're problem.' As I started to talk, a new plan fell literally out of my mouth. "You know I could be too tide up to call," I said. "I mean… this is turning out to be a lot harder than I imagined at first."

"Somehow, I could see that too," She grinned.

"If you're really that worried, and you're not too busy. You could drop by sometime after school, tomorrow. I need to study, and I'd really appreciate it," I smooshed, she was thoughtful for a split second before smiling, "Are you sure you're cool with that?"

"Positive, I'll even treat you to dinner, what do ya say?" I asked, knowing she'd show up, if food was involved.

"Deal!" she said, shaking my hand; both of us smiling like idiots. That was when Jordan decided we'd fooled around enough. Before he was screaming I was running to get him, and Serena was running down my hall before he saw her leave. Though the little guy was too smart, he crawled over to the door and began to beat on it and cry. I picked him back up and after much coaxing, got him to calm down. Though he wasn't back to the wanting to always be held thing, like Serena had warned. Anytime I did put him down on his crib, all he did was cry. I'm not resting at all, though I'm glad I did get to catch some sleep earlier. He's impossible after midnight, and beyond.

I'm really only writing right now, because it's something to do, and keep me focused, between his fits. Hopefully tomorrow, things will make more sense, though tonight. I'm to tired to think up much sense!

**Hoping for a Better Tomorrow,**

**-Darien**

**

* * *

**

**TPPRS**** or ****The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme**

_An_ _Attempted Plea of S.O.S.–_ (Noted by a seriously exhausted Raye)

**Summary:** I really loathe this textbook format to the point of ripping this notebook to shreds!

I'll be completely honest with you guys, I'm not writing this as one of our many attempts to help our prince and princess. This has nothing to do with either Serena or Darien. I'm writing this for my own selfish reasons, and because I honestly don't know where else to turn. This all came crashing down on me, after it was too late, to call anyone. So I'm hoping that you will pass this around and get the awareness out. After I'm done I'm slipping this though Amy's mail slot, hoping she finds it before school.

Last night, after Chad was safely home, at our temple. He fell asleep immediately, for he hadn't been sleeping comfortably at the hospital, his entire stay. I sat up for a little while longer, talking with his parents and my grandpa. Everything was smooth as silk, everyone got along fine. Though I noticed something that horrified me! His parents, want my partner to come back with them, as soon as he's well enough.

I know, what you'll all say, "Why are you so scared?" Or, "Isn't that what you want?" To all questions NO! I don't want him to leave, I don't think I could handle him leaving. My own father abandoned me when I was small! If Chad leaves now, after we've been through so much together… I don't think I'll be able to stand it. So I'm asking… begging all of you for some help! I can't convince him to stay all by myself. I've treated him way too bad in the past, I need your help! So please, if you care for me or Chad at all, help me!

_~Your Friend,_

_Raye_

**Amy's Analysis –** Of course you can count on me, Raye, they can't take him away. He's one of us, and he's started to show fire abilities. If he isn't trained that could be very dangerous for him, and anyone around him. Not to mention we would all miss him terribly! You can count on me! ((SPEAKING FOR SERENITY)) You can rely on Serena to help too. I didn't let her see the cover of the notebook. Though I let her see the letter (minus you're heading, of course), and she's in! She's sort of adopted Chad as an older brother, and doesn't want him to leave anymore than you do.

_Lita's Liberation –_ I could not believe this when I read it! I'll assist anyway I can! That's a promise.

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' –** I'm down!

_Greg's Oration –_ Now guys, I'm as upset to hear this as the rest of you. But there's something we have to take into consideration, here. These people aren't your common friend thieves; they're our friend's parents. Although his destiny stretches way beyond their few years with him, we can't forget! In this life, they had him first, and he should be with his family. I think if he does decided to stay with us ((Which I pray he does)) we owe it to his family. To see to it, that he visits more often, spends time with them too! We do it with our families! As for convincing him to stay, I'll do my best!

_Mina's Monolog:_ What an eye opener, don't worry Raye! We're with you girl!

**Johnny's Jibe –** I'll do all I can, as well!

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ Thank you guys! I hope we can do it!

**

* * *

**

**A Letter From:  
Rita to Andrew**

Dearest Andrew,

I can't begin to express how much I needed a letter from you today. Please believe that this whole experience has been amazing, and I'm glad I decided to participate. However, this week has been very difficult since all of the hype about the reporters coming soon. A small group of my colleagues were so reckless, that an entire section of our find was destroyed. It was looked to be fossilized specimen dating thousands of years old, long since extinct. Though there's no way of telling now, of course! The doctor lectured us all about what he saw, how sloppy, impatient and undisciplined their work was.

Of course it didn't help when the delinquents denied the accusations. Claiming that wasn't there station, that they had been framed. We grieved the lose, while the incompetents were sent home. Which has made everything run smoother a bit, though we're now missing a sixth of our digging team. Meaning it will take us even longer to completely unearth all of our finds. I don't have to tell you how bone deep tired I am. Emotionally, and mentally, as well as physically, not to mention, I haven't been this homesick since my first month here.

What I wouldn't give to be with you, even for one minute. Then I get back to my tent, dinner in hand and there's your letter waiting for me. It took me right back home, exactly were I needed to be for a while. Where Lizzie is _'Totally wild about_' a new guy every couple of months. Where the lovely Serena has Darien tripping over his own tongue for once, and you. Watching over everyone, making certain everything's alright, like you always do. Except if I were there you wouldn't have be doing so much giving and no taking. That's my job, I see to it that you don't take on too much. That you rest and get out for some fun every now and again.

I know the stories you tell aren't always rainbows and happiness. In fact, some shed light on events that were far from good. For instance all those poor children! After reading you're letter I did look up articles online. Serena and little Jordan were both very fortunate, and I'm so relieved to hear that! Like you, I am surprised that Darien has taken on so much. Though from what I've heard of Serena's kindness, and selflessness; I believe it's _her_ that has influenced these changes in our friend. I do think that Darien would have helped, like you said. Though I agree, he wouldn't have gone so out of his way if it weren't for the girl in question.

It's always been he's nature to be a hero, every now and again. Though he always disappears before he can get credit for it. Hopefully Serena's inspiration will get him to stick around more often, from now on.

I hate that I'm usually falling asleep on my keyboard, and all of my letters are so much shorter than yours. Though as you can see, the stories here are not nearly as interesting as yours. The most exciting things here are mostly what we've dug up after ages of digging and preserving! I look forward to telling you all about what I've worked on, in person. Though I know I won't do it justice from this distance. After all this time away, I'm still not accustomed to having you so far away.

Some days I wake up feeling like you're just down the street, like I'm home again. Others I feel like you're light years instead of miles away. The stories help me feel closer to you, even if it is for just a little while. Though I know it must be time consuming, if it is ever taking up too much of your time, it's all right. I understand completely and don't want your grades slipping on my account, future surgeon. I just want you to know, I appreciate every word; though if it is getting to be too much, don't feel obligated. I want you to succeed, as well as get out, and have some fun. Good for Lizzie getting you out for a while.

You really are the sweetest, most considerate man I've ever met. I love you with all my heart, I'm blessed to have found you, and I never stop thinking of you. I plan to make up, for all of our lost time, the moment we're reunited and on. I know that's not much from this distance and so many more months apart. I hope this letter has brought some comfort to you; it's probably the longest one I've sent. I only anticipate that it has made all of your hard work, in someway, worthwhile.

_**All My Love**__,_

_**-**__Rita_

_

* * *

_

_Well that's all for now guys, the next chapter 'Much Ado Thursday,' will be up next Monday! Now the ball's in your court, what did you think? Did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please let me know, it really is you guys who keep me going! One more big thanks to all of you who read, or even if you just read it, I appreciate you. BIG Thanks to all of you who favorited this story, or me as an author, and for all of your support! Much Love to you all!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	11. Much Ado Thursday!

Dear Readers,

SailorLeia here, presenting the latest in '**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!**' I hope everyone is well, and had a nice holiday! Mine was SO HECTIC! Though much better than last year, and it snowed all day, without getting deep! So we had a BEAUTIFUL white Christmas in my hometown without too much fuss! I hope all of you had wonderful holidays too whether you celebrate or not and that this chapter is reaching all of you with sunshine this beautiful Monday. Though I apologize for it getting posted so late on this particular Monday! Before I get in too deep, I wanted to say a special thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter…

**Special thanks to:** **snoopykid** (_You were my first reviewer this week! Thank you so much for your positive words. I'm a total wreck till I get that first review saying, "You did okay! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_), **SerenityMoonGodness **(_I'm glad you enjoyed, thank you so much for writing in! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!_), **Shinobi of Life** (_I'm so glad that you liked it! Thank you so much for writing in and I really hope that you like this chapter too! Much Love!),_ **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon **(_I'm so glad that your enjoying it! Thank you for taking the time to write in and for your compliments [blush, even though I feel undeserving]. Hopefully this chapter fits with the others, and you enjoy this chapter too! It's reviewers like you who truly keep me going! Much Love!_), **KageNoNeko** (_I'm so glad that you like what you read so far! In my opinion the Sailor Moon you watched was the best of the best. The first and second season were the highlights for me, as a fan. Though SuperS was cute too! If a cool company like funimation would dub Stars, that would be awesome! I also wish Sailor Moon was on television again. The DVDs are collectors items they're so rare and so are the mangas. Even though that's great for Naoko, it's not so good for her devoted fans! But enough of my rambling! Thank you so much for you positive feedback. It keeps me going and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_), **Queen of Life 17 **(_Glad that you liked it, and had a hard time picking a favorite part. So happy that you liked the bit about Raye and Chad too. I wasn't too sure if anyone would like that too much. Since in the actual episode is all about Serena and Darien, until you get to fight scenes that only feature Amy plus Serena. So, I'm so glad that someone liked that! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_) **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Wow, thank you so much for such a compliment! I'm glad that it kept you company during a rainy day, and thank you for saying it was witty. You don't know how many nights I've stayed up, making sure I still found something fun the hundredth time I've read it. You also said my story was refreshing, bless you! This is a story I've wanted to write ever since I first got into fan fiction (a decade ago). So to me, it's an old hat. Having someone say it's all the things you said really made my week! Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_) **and Princess-Anime** (_I'm so glad you're still reading and liking where the story's gone. That you were so dedicated you reread too! Bless you! Your positive [fun] words really brightened my week! Hope this will reaches you well this Monday, even though I wasn't able to post till late! Hope you enjoy this chapter too, Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to my Great Aunt Jackie, thank you for your light, your joy, the fun that seemed to follow you and your kindness all of these years. We all miss you and love you!_

_

* * *

_**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 11**__ – Much Ado Thursday!_

_

* * *

_

**Passing Notes In Class With**

**_Ann and Alan_:**

Hey Ann, can I ask you something? Or are you really trying to read right now? That Literature teacher seems tough and I don't want to interrupt you.

_I've read way ahead and the class is still three chapters in. It is a very romantic story… but not that interesting at the moment, what's on your mind, and why aren't you just asking telepathically like normal._

You are the one that said this method seemed more normal for the roles we're playing.

_I did say that, didn't I? Well, okay than, what's going on?_

**Did you happen to notice, the same thing I did, by our school's gates this morning?**

_Depends on what you're talking about Alan?_

**I'm talking about you're crush, Darien? Did you see him at all?**

_Well yeah, it was me that went running after him, trying to get his attention. But he was too fast, and already outta sight. I couldn't be late for school again, I'd look too much like Serena! So I'll just catch up with him after school, I haven't seen him for a few days! That's all that I noticed by our school gates, and not much else. Why do you ask?_

Because I stepped around the corner a second before you did and I bet I saw something that you didn't.

_About Darien? TELL ME!_

Alright, alright, EASY! What I noticed isn't good (if you're still crushing on the guy), I saw him staring at Serena and she was standing in front of him staring back. They were both smiling too, like it was a civil exchange. Like the two of them are suddenly able to stand one another. Tough break, if still like him, he may have even walked her to school today, for all we know. Guess that's where he's been these last few days.

_No way, you're lying! There's no way he walked her to school, on purpose! And there's no way she stands a chance with him! He is majorly out of her league, and I doubt he even saw her at all. It must have a coincidence of some kind._

I'm not so sure about that.

_Why not? What aren't you telling me, that you've seen?_

Okay, I wasn't going to tell you this, because it just seemed too weird. The other day when I went to the arcade alone, your boy toy came in with a baby. A child that was in his care obviously, I don't know who it belonged to, for all we know it could have been his son. All I do know is when Serena came in a few minutes later, she couldn't get over to him and that baby fast enough. The kid must have known Serena well, because it didn't want Darien to touch him the second he saw her. Sounds suspious, doesn't it?

_There's no way Darien has a baby, he must have just been helping someone baby-sit. Darien's too smart to knock-up somebody, he's only eighteen._

You give him far more credit than I can! If he was helping, baby-sit, Serena must have been too. I get the feeling that they're together, or something, and I don't like it.

_Again, Serena's too dumb, immature and unworldly to handle a brilliant stud like Darien!_

Face it Ann, your crush is totally into Serena! Probably just as bad as some of the other guys at our school.

'_Some of those other guys,' include you?_

No, of course not, why would I look at her, when you're there. Ann I only look at her, when you're throwing yourself at someone else. It hurts me to watch, so I preoccupy myself with her, till you're my Ann again. She's just a friend, really.

_Did you actually think that I would truly believe that?_

**It's a fact!**

_Sure Alan, and maybe Serena will glide into the room and steal you away in a magical carriage from a fairy tale. Of course her carriage would be made of imagination, held together by luck and compelled by ignorance. Believe me, Alan, being an earthling has brought out some strange sides of our personalities that we've never shown before._

Yeah, that I can agree with, but how could we show them before? It's mostly been just you and me, all our lives. Who knew getting around other beings would make you become a compulsive flirt?

_And who knew that if you had more options than me and were given a choice of mates. That you, my love, would have such bad taste?_

At least mine's not a stick figure like yours! Who thinks lavender pants, can go with his olive jacket, if he wears a black turtle neck with it.

_So you're admitting it now, you actually are dumb enough to find Serena appealing?_

She's a good person, and she's a good friend. I'm not saying anything other than that.

_Alan, if you like the girl, just say so, I won't get mad. Be honest with me, please, I want to know the real truth now._

**You really want to know the truth?**

_Yes, please, it's alright if you like her, I like Darien too. In the end you know that I truly love you, but he's nice to talk to. He's different so special, and he is kind, as well as fascinating._

In all honesty Ann, Serena is my friend, nothing more.

_Yeah right!_

_

* * *

_

**Serena's Diary**

The only thing that stinks about killing one of those monsters, was that everyone had to go back to school. Even the Sailor Scouts, leave it to Luna to make me feel guilty for not wanting to go back. Though I normally would have put up a much stronger fight, to the idea. Usually it takes the 'Jaws of Life' to coax me out of bed, this morning was much easier. I guess, it's because some microscopic part of me, somewhere way deep, missed school. Though I still had the usual queasiness at the pit of my stomach, I usually got before school.

A bigger part of me, was convinced, that this had everything to do with the fact that I would definitely, see my prince today. There wasn't a chance of it, and it wasn't like I would be checking all the usual spots today. I _knew_ I would be seeing him after school and Scout practice. Something about that small fact, made me all tingly inside. So cheerful that not even Luna's constant nagging could bring me down.

I was walking at a casual pace, because for once, I wasn't late. It felt so strange, having all of this time; usually every minute was so rushed, for me! As I reached a corner, a voice beside me, said in astonishment, "You're not running!"

I turned to face my prince, looking a little less vibrant than he usually did in the mornings. Though gorgeous just the same, he never seemed to lack in that department! In fact I think the 'half-asleep' look somehow made him look even more endearing. Somehow through all his caffeine intake, and other wakefulness aids, he couldn't hide the fact, he'd probably had a long night though. Two o'clock feedings, diaper duties and not to mention his guest probably kept waking up scared. Being away from home so long, in a strange place, no mom or dad. I smiled up at him, "No, because for once I'm not late."

Darien shot me a surprised look, before stomping his foot on the ground. Then he asked, "Did hell just freeze over?"

"Hey!" I complained to his delight, "Very funny! I'll have you know, though it may be a rarity, I can occasionally not be a total screw up!" I said nose in the air, continuing on my way to school, he ran along beside me.

"I know that, and I don't think you're a screw up. I just think you mess up sometimes, it's all the things you get right that make you a good person." He said, shocking me for a second, then I bounced back with…

"You're just saying that now; because you need my help." I said still walking at a fast pace, though he kept up with me easily. Though my short march fit at least three times into his long legged stride! Tall people and their advantages!

"I do need you, though I've always seen that you're a great person. Even when we weren't on the best of terms. Which is why I was hopping to bump into you this morning." He went on and I couldn't help it, he'd set it up too nicely.

"Oh, so all this '_good person_' talk was to butter me up?"

"No, it's true," He said with a smile, obviously caught.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't just cutting to the chase.

"Alright, well since you are being so nice and I am treating you to dinner tonight. I was just wondering what you'd like to have?" He asked, then explained, "You left last night before I got a chance to ask. I'm not sure what you like and don't like."

"Well, my least favorite food in the world is carrots."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, they always seem to taste like orange colored dirt to me. I don't really like their texture either, it just makes my mouth feel weird, I'll eat them still... There's just no enjoyment of it," I smiled, and he chuckled.

"Well, I've never been a huge fan of carrots either, though I have to say; I've never heard of them described as 'orange dirt' before." Darien laughed a little more.

"What can I say," I shrugged, "I have a way with words."

"Well, if that's you least favorite, what's your favorite?" He asked, and I answered way too quickly and loudly to be overlooked as 'not fat.'

I practically shouted, "CAKE!" I was so taken off guard by my own screech, that one of my hands clamped over my mouth. I guess it was some sad attempt to contain my deceivingly small stomach's beast-like tendencies. Though let's face it, there are just somethings a person can't hide, about themselves.

There was a time, not too long ago, Darien would have taken this golden opportunity. He would have either openly picked on me, tried to scare me with words like 'blimp' or 'pig,' then finished me off with a good old fashioned lecture. Consisting of tale of his younger days as a model, and how important my personal health should be. For whatever blessed reason, my prince did none of those things today. Instead he chuckled and said, "Well that took you long, and who could have guessed you were born with a sweet tooth?"

I flirtatiously asked, "What gave me away."

Though he seemed to be just fine with it, because he flirted right back, way worse than my little turn of phrase. He leaned in and nearly whispered, so close to my ear that I could feel his warm breath. He said, "It's probably all the things I've seen you demolish, since we've met. Or it could have been that doughnut you threw at me."

I looked up at him in surprise, and before I could catch the words from leaving my mouth. I asked, "You remember that?"

He froze for a second too, and then seemed to regain his composure. Turning to face me and saying, "Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"Well, I know we're friends now, but at the time, you hardly knew me." I shrugged, though he smiled and answered quickly.

"Yes, but you left a lasting impression. For a while there, it seemed every time I saw you, I was getting hit by something. Even the first time I met you!" He pointed out, walking with me now, very obviously.

"Only because you always seemed to show up at all the worst possible times, as if on cue!" I insisted as the roof of my school became visible. That was my story and I was sticking to it!

"Serena the first time I met you, you hit me in the head. If my memory's right the first thing you hit me with was a test paper. Which had a huge circled thirty at the-"

"It was a bad mark, yes, you even remembered that! Great!" I said darkly to his delight.

"Then you threw the doughnut, which I caught and enjoyed. Then I was hit with more than one shoe." He just had to add, and I pointed at him, insisting…

"See, you were always showing up the absolute worst moments!"

"I know, who would have guessed you and I could ever be friends. Starting out like that?" He chuckled and I had to giggle in agreement.

"The sad thing is all of my friends saw it before me. Even as mean as you could be, and even though your timing was always horrible. They always referred to you as _my_ friend, even Raye, though they would have believed it long before me. I though you must have had it out for me, for some reason." I had to say, which he still chuckled at and smiled, as we stopped at the entrance gates to my school. We smiled at each other for a long moment. Until I finally said, "Why don't we just see what mood were in later and take it from there?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me, I'll see you around Serena." He said heading off towards his school and I called, "Bye!" Then I sped towards my first period, I couldn't wait to tell my friends about my morning. I felt almost guilty the earful Amy would be receiving today, because she would be the first one I saw. Though that wasn't till third period. Molly was all chatty through homeroom, talking about Melvin and her latest date. Though she also threw in there that she'd seen me talking to Darien by the gates. Not forgetting to mention that she'd suspected that he was my crush all along. Even though I would have denied it till I was blue in the face a couple of weeks ago.

Yeah, leave it to my friends to bring everything into perspective. I should have realized that if Molly saw me, there was a good chance the others did. Between first and second period, Alan approached me while I was enroute to my next class. He asked me, 'how my day was so far,' so I answered honestly.

"Oh fine, just fine, how bout yours?"

He seemed a little down in the mouth, answering, "I've had better. Was that you talking to Darien this morning?"

"Yeah, we bumped into one another, like always. I seem to do that a lot with him, I have no idea why." I laughed off, waving as I disappeared into my next class. When I finished Second period, he was magically waiting by my classroom door. This time he asked me. "Are you and Darien dating or something?"

As much as I wanted to lie and say yes, so maybe he could go start crushing on a more deserving subject. I had to tell the truth, and replied, "Oh no, Darien would never be able to see me that way, I don't think. We're friends, and we're getting to be close friends, though I believe that's all we'll ever be."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as my next classroom door came into sight.

I shrugged, "Well there's tons of reasons, fifteen I can think of just off the top of my head."

"Fifteen! That's a lot!" He said, seeming amazed.

"Yeah, it's even more hard to imagine when you've heard them all!" I smiled, even though this little talk was making all my previous joy diminish. At least it was all seeming very amusing to Alan.

"Will you tell me the fifteen reasons, sometime?" He asked me with a smile that some could call persuasive. Though I though it was a little scary somehow, maybe he was just showing too much teeth or something.

"We'll see," I said, promising nothing and waving as I disappeared into my next class. Which I forgot he was in too. With Ann who judging by the face she was giving me, her brother hadn't been the only one to notice my prince and I this morning. Just when I thought my cheer and confidence from this morning couldn't dwindle any further. It was taken down a drastic notch or five. All I saw was Amy's distressed looking face and I was right back to my usual weekday reality.

"You we're early today, I'm proud of you." She said in a small voice, which only worried me more.

"Amy, what is the matter?"

"There's nothing the matter with me, however something has happened that could effect our team. Read this, I found it on my floor, this morning, it had been slipped through my mail-slot, at home…probably in the middle of the night." She said showing me a regular composition book, that had a handwritten letter from Raye on it's open page! It said…

"_Last night, after Chad was safely home, at our temple. He fell asleep immediately, for he hadn't been sleeping comfortably at the hospital, his entire stay. I sat up for a little while longer, talking with his parents and my grandpa. Everything was smooth as silk, everyone got along fine. Though I noticed something that horrified me! His parents, want my partner to come back with them, as soon as he's well enough._

_I know, what you'll all say, "Why are you so scared?" Or, "Isn't that what you want?" To all questions NO! I don't want him to leave; I don't think I could handle him leaving. My own father abandoned me when I was small! If Chad leaves now, after we've been through so much together… I don't think I'll be able to stand it. So I'm asking… begging all of you for some help! I can't convince him to stay all by myself. I've treated him way too badly, in the past, I need your help! So please, if you care for Chad or me at all, help me!_

_~Your Friend,_

_Raye._"

I was blindsided as Amy must have been, because I know the two of us sat there silently for a few minutes. Neither one of us saying a word, until Greg joined us, and we had to explain it all again. I told Amy, the moment she saw Raye, to assure her that intended to do everything I could to help. Though I honestly had no clue what that could be. I'm new to all of this relationship stuff too, and I don't think I was doing any of it right! Not that right and wrong seem to mean much when it comes to my prince and me. It seems no matter what, everything is backwards with us. I had no idea how it was really supposed to be done.

Though I knew what Raye probably actually needs, more than real help, was support right now. She needed to know no matter what happened, that her friends would still be behind her. To catch her if she fell, and to have her back if things got exceedingly bad! Everyone else seemed just as shocked as Amy and I had been. When we finally met with Raye, face to face, she looked like she was barely keeping it together to us. Though we know her too well, I doubt anyone else would even noticed, the hard time she was having.

Not knowing what else to do, and having little help available to her. She did a fire reading that served a double purpose. While she was looking for answers on Chad, the fire told her where the next school bus attack would take place. Reminding everyone there was still a monster on the lose, targeting small innocent children. Sailor Venus, and the newest person to join our little club Venus Knight, ran off together after the culprits. Knowing they had an edge on the location, since it was near there homes. Not to mention Mina, like me, babysat for her neighbors. She knew three of the munchkins on that bus, and she just had to reach them before the fiend did.

I was all ready to go with them, but the others all stopped me. Raye even said, "Something in the fire… this is their fight. We can't interfere, we've gotta let them try to do it on their own. If they get into enough trouble, they can always call for our help."

As soon as they were gone, Raye began to concentrate on the flame again and not a minute later she staring blackly at the flame in some epiphany. Before I could even know what it was my friend saw, I had to dash, because if I didn't book it that very second, I would be late getting to Darien's. With him just beginning to trust me, I couldn't jeopardize that! So I rushed like a mad person to arrive just in time!

The moment that I was running down his hall, it struck me that I couldn't remember which apartment number it was. I was pretty sure it was the fifth apartment, on the left. Though I just didn't know for certain, the very moment I decided to knock and see if I was right, the door flew open to reveal Darien behind it. He was wearing the most breathtaking smile I'd seen on him in ages.

"Hey, you're right on time!" He announced, practically emitting a glow.

"Hey," I smiled, relieved I'd had the right door, and stepping inside. Jordan was sitting in his crib singing along with the radio. Which was playing an instrumental at the moment, so I guess Jordan decided to contribute his own words. The second he spotted me though; he stopped singing to stand and reach for me laughing. I picked him up and he began to tell me all about his day. Though none of it I could understand, I just 'mmm-hmm'ed and 'uh-huh'ed in all the right places. Darien was leaning on the entryway, watching the exchange with a smile still in place on his face.

As soon as Jordan seemed to grow tired of our conversation, the song changed to an oldie. It was a catchy one, that everyone knows, so Jordan grabbed my hand and shouted, "dee, dee, dee!" Shaking my hand, and smiling excitedly.

"Oh no Jordan, I don't feel like it now." I told him, having babysat him enough to know what he meant by 'dee, dee, dee.'

"You know what he wants?" Darien asked in amazement, still leaned on the entryway.

"Yes, has he been doing it with you too?" I asked, and Darien nodded 'yes.' So I explained, "That means that Jordan wants to dance."

As soon as I got the words out He began to lean with the beat and insist louder, "DEE, DEE, DEE!"

"Alright, alright," I laughed, as I began to dance him all around. He laughed and sang, and I could hear Darien laughing. I imagine we were quite a sight, I tend to get ridiculous with babies, this one in particular. I never in a million years expected Darien to join us, especially not in the way he went about it. He grabbed on to me, dancing classically, with Jordan between us. So, as you can imagine, to keep such a young and small boy between us. He was very, very, VERY close the majority of the time. We all were laughing, and having the most fun I think I've had in ages. Darien even took hold of Jordan and spun me out. He dipped me too, though Jordan was safely between us. Having just as much fun as us, and squealing with excitement.

When the song changed, Jordan clapped and yelled "MAAAAAAHHHH! Hahahaha!" Then kissed each of our cheeks, before I put him back in his little play place. Being used to him I returned the affection, while I guess it was the first time Darien had experienced it. He seemed a little shocked, but pleasantly so.

"I'll have to remember that the next time he wants to dance." Darien smiled, and I just smiled back. Trying desperately not to blush, dancing with him like that was too familiar. Even with Jordan there, it hit too close to home, I could just feel the heat rising. To radiate off my face and neck, while I prayed for it to not be too noticeable.

"He's going to be a real heartbreaker when he grows up," I couldn't help but point out. "Not many boys like dancing so much."

"Yeah," Darien agreed, before changing the subject back to an earlier topic. "Have you decided what you want to eat tonight?"

"Nope, have you?"

"Nope, at this rate we might be chow down the celery I have in my fridge." He laughed and we both made faces that didn't like the sound of that.

"Okay," I breathed, taking charge, then an idea struck me. "At home when we're indecisive like this, we ask ourselves what it was we ate recently. Because most likely that won't be something you'll want again so soon."

"That's a good idea, last night I had sushi, and the night before chicken." Darien explained, while my mind registered, 'yeah, he's health conscious.'

So I was embarrassed to confess, "Okay, well last night my dad made cheeseburgers on the grill, and the night before we had tacos." Both beef, more than likely greasy and not very healthy.

Though my prince didn't lecture or anything, not today. Instead he shrugged,  
"Okay then, does pizza sound alright?"

"Pizza sounds great, what toppings do you like most?"

"Pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms are mine. Does that all sound good to you?" He asked, not knowing he'd just listed my favorites too.

"Perfect!" I cheered, before he bolted off to call in the order. While I discovered that Jordan had somehow managed to reach out of his bars and reach a highlighter. He'd uncapped, colored his entire face and bib with it. Green highlighter everywhere, I showed Darien who was now on the phone with whoever he orders pizza with. His face was amused but shocked, he whispered, "Oh no."

I whispered, "I'm gonna go get him cleaned up, where's your bathroom again?"

"Right there," he said quietly pointing towards a door behind me. "It's though my bedroom, to the right."

I nodded and went on into his bedroom, as if it was something I did all the time. Walking into boy's private bedrooms, especially boys I care about so much. Jordan made a sound of impatience with me and I whispered, "Hey, it was your brilliant idea to eat a sharpie highlighter."

He talked at me in baby language, sounding insulted. Or he could have been copying my tone, because when he was done. He suddenly got heavier and the smell wafting up from his diaper hit me. He giggled at the face I made and it sounded like he farted along with the laugh. Not believing I was following in my mother's footsteps, I placed a curse on this adorable baby. I said over him, "I hope that when you're much older, you find yourself in a situation just like this, so you understand!"

Then I found his bathroom and the light switch. Inside Darien's tub was a plastic basin I recognized to be a baby tub. I filled it with water of the appropriate temperature, while I striped Jordan down. Leaving his diaper for last, then the second he was in the tub. All he did was use all of his limbs to splash, until all of the water was gone. As if he knew I needed a hand Darien showed up, in the nick of time.

He came in and started the water back up on the perfect temperature again. So there was a steady stream that wouldn't hurt Jordan soft baby skin. He splashed and splashed all limbs, while it took both of us to get him clean. By the time Jordan was clean, we were both soaked. Darien kept apologizing for letting it happen, but I told him it wasn't his fault. This sadly wasn't the first time I'd given Jordan a bath and he'd been worse before. I told him the truth, "I'd honestly forgotten how bad he was, and hoped he'd out grown it."

"Do you happen to have anything dry to change into?" He asked me eyeing my blue skirt and white shirt, both soaked through.

"Yes, I have normal clothes in my bag, I hadn't had a chance to change into them yet. Though it's luck for me, that I didn't, now." I giggled ringing out my shirt over his tub. He said, heavily, like he still felt bad, "I'll get your bag for you, you can change in here, and I'll use my room real quick."

"Alright," I said still laughing, thinking 'this could only happen to us.' Darien disappeared with the newly spotless Jordan and put him in his freshly changed crib I guessed. (for a second with a box of tissues, which seemed to captivate his interest entirely). Then he returned with my bag, and a towel I could dry off with; which I took gratefully, before shutting the door and locking it. I quickly dried off a little and changed, before I exited I knocked and called to him, "Are you decent?"

"Yes," he said, sounding like he wasn't far from the door. I opened it slowly, peeking at him through the crack. He was sitting on his bed's edge, face peeking at me through his hands. When we realized how silly we were both being, we both laughed and there was a knock at the door that scared Jordan. Which sent him screaming and crying, so I ran to calm him down and bounced him back into Darien's bedroom while, he handled the delivery person who'd knocked. When Jordan had calmed back down, Darien walked back into his room to take Jordan from me and bounce him back into the main room.

Which by the way, his room was cleaner than the rest of his place. You could perform a surgery in there, and be perfectly safe. I don't know how he does it, though I noticed there were no pictures, and no real homey touches. He did have photos of space that had been framed and enlarged. Though other than that, it all seemed a little impersonal. I almost wanted to tear out one of my drawings, just to give it character. But I knew none of them were good enough for his walls.

He was the perfect host, he even took my pizza out of the box for me, and put it on a plate. I was too used to eating pizza with my family and the girls, where's it everyone for themselves. I wasn't used to being treated so kindly and gentlemanly, especially from Darien Shields. The guy that I thought was the biggest jerk, to ever walk the planet, the entire first year I knew him!

I don't know where he ordered it must have been a private pizzeria near him or something. Because it was the best pizza I'd had in a long time, and even though I'm a garbage disposal, it takes a lot to truly impress me. As we were sitting there eating it was quiet for maybe a second before Jordan started to cry for a bottle. So I stopped and kept him preoccupied while Darien grabbed a bottle he'd already been warming. He raced it to me and I couldn't seem to get it in Jordan's mouth fast enough.

Once he was slirping down his dinner, Darien was sitting back down saying. "You know what, I think we make a pretty good team, you and me."

"Me too," I said, telling the truth. "Again, after all the teasing and getting hit with things. Who would have though we could be such a good team?"

"Yeah," he laughed grabbing a fresh piece for each of us. "I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your help Serena."

"I haven't done much at all," I shrugged.

"No, you've helped a lot, and you've made it fun. Time doesn't seem to drag on so when you're here. It's made things so much easier, and I know it's made it easier on Jordan too. You're a familiar face to him, much more typical than me. I don't know how to thank you, I hope this has made up for it a little." He said gesturing to the pizza.

"You don't have to make it up to me Darien. What are friends for?" I shrugged as the last of Jordan's bottle was slurped down and disappeared. I brought him up and burped him on my shoulder. Which he was drooping on heavily by now. His evening had been full of excitement, and he was nicely warn out. So I lay him in his crib and he was rolled back inside Darien's bedroom where it was darker and more quiet.

"If he's sleeping now, he may have a harder time tonight." I told Darien quietly. Which he just waved off saying, "It's alright, let him sleep. I don't think he's used to so much excitement."

"I don't think so either," I giggled, as I sat back down with my pizza, and started eating. I know I can't explain this right, but something in the way Darien had said 'let Jordan sleep.' It almost felt like he liked the chance to talk to me. It wasn't just that either, at his table he was leaned close to me when we were talking. Like we were both totally entranced by what the other had to say. It could have just been my overactive imagination again. Or he could have honestly cared, I don't know.

The even stranger thing is, even though I felt like he liked having me alone. I was completely comfortable, way more comfortable than I had been my first time here. We talked the whole time, without a hitch once Jordan was asleep. He brought up my sketchbook again, seeming to never run out of questions on that topic.

"Have you done any new sketches, since the one I saw?" He asked smiling brilliantly, I honestly can't remember a time I saw him smile more.

"Not really, between school, study buddies, checking on Chad and Jordan when I go home at night all I seem to do is sleep." I told him, which made him laugh.

"I guess so, how are things with Chad?"

"Oh he's healing up beautifully, however the hospital had to call the numbers he had listed for emergencies. I know you called Raye and let her know for me, while the hospital informed his parents." I explained.

"Had any of you ever met them before?"

"No, not ever, Raye called them to let them know we were all looking out for him. When I left here last night, they were at the hospital sitting with him. When they first saw our little group… they didn't seem too friendly. Then Chad spoke up and introduced us, and everything was fine. That is until Chad was released and brought back to the temple. His parents made it very clear that they want to bring Chad back home with them, when they leave."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Darien had say, ever logical. "Though I know Raye's probably devastated. How long has he been living at the temple now?"

"Nearly half a year, I knew Raye before he arrived, he's changed her. She was always doing chores, schoolwork and never really had time to be a teenager before. She'd done it all by herself for so long, she was hard to relate to. Since Chad has come along, she's opened up a lot as a person."

"I've even noticed that, though I haven't spent that much time with her lately." He confessed, "In fact the hospital the other day was the most time I've been around her in ages." He hung his head a little, as if he regretted that a little.

"I've never seen her so worried about anyone before, and it's only gotten worse. Now that Raye knows his folks are hoping to take him away."

"I'm guessing they don't live here in Tokyo." He guessed right.

"No, It would mean a huge distance between them. So I am worried for them both, and I know the others feel the same. Another reason that I haven't pulled out my sketch pad today. I tend to draw what I'm feeling or worrying about. So even if I were to draw a ballroom full of dancing couples. Raye and Chad's said faces would appear somewhere in the crowd and I believe the others would too."

"It wouldn't be a fun looking occasion," Darien understood and nodded.

"For someone so interested in what I do, I would have expected you to at least have a painting on your walls. Though all I see are actual pictures, from space, which by the way are beautiful."

"You think so?" He asked seeming surprised.

"Well yes, though I've always seemed to have a soft spot for the moon above all others strangely. It appears in nearly all of my drawings even if it's a daytime sky."

"Is that so?" He asked, sounding thoughtful.

"Though I've loved the moon since I was little. I used to think it followed me around, just me."

"That's cute, I used to think the same thing, I guess that's way I selected the close ups of the moon, to be the focus for most of these photos. Andrew said it always make him feel cold and depressed looking at the pictures from space like these. I think you're the first guest I've had, that has used the word 'beautiful.'"

"It is," I shrugged, smiling at him, which he returned. That was when I noticed the clock and realized that I had better get going. Or else my mom would get worried, so I got my plate and toted it to his sink. Not realizing I had a shadow behind me as he did the same thing. "I think you've got things well underhand, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, thank you for stopping by."

"Anytime, if you need me, you have my number. Otherwise, would you like me to just swing by, same time tomorrow?" I asked as my stomach twisted uncomfortably to my toes.

"Yes," he answered quickly, "That would be great, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, I'll see you then?" I asked.

"Perfect," he said seeming elated, like he may actually be looking forward to it. Not just saying so, to make me feel better this time. By the time I had my satchel and wet clothes in tote (luckily Darien had a plastic bag for me to put the wet stuff in), walking out of the apartment. I felt more comforted than I had in ages when it came to my prince. I was going to see him tomorrow and he seemed to be just as comforted by that fact as I did. It was probably just me, and he was probably looking more forward to the break, than my presence. Though right now, I didn't care much whether it was the break he liked or not. I would be seeing him, and he liked it that way. That was good enough for me.

As soon as I was out of his building and thoroughly on my way home. I called Raye and asked her, "How are things."

"Everything is much better than earlier." Raye said; her smile was apparent in her very tone. "Mina and Johnny defeated the other monster, they managed to beat it before it even touched those kids too. Though I have to say, I think something happened between him and Mina tonight, that they weren't telling us."

"Reeeally?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows shot up.

"I know I can't explain it right," Raye said on the verge of a laugh. "Though there's this tension between them. It's always been there, though now it's like it's been lit on fire. They can't talk to one another, they can't look at one another."

"That's crazy," I laughed and Raye giggled.

"Wait till you see them for yourself, it's way better in person."

"How about you, you sound so much better now. Are you and Chad okay?" I asked, while the scout of fire seemed slip off into room that was quieter and more private.

"I'm feeling much better Serena, the fire was most helpful today. Remember how this Saturday, I'm going to be performing in my school's festival?"

"Yeah, you've been working on the music and lyrics for weeks. How could I forget?" I replied.

"I wasn't at all sure what the fire was showing me at first. Though what it was is a song, a song I'm going to perform. It's everything Chad is to me and makes me feel, I jotted the whole thing down in like two minutes. I even had the melody in my head all night, as I started to mess with my instruments, it all came together. Chad got out of bed and came to be my drummer. He was drawn to the melody, but I'm not revealing the words till we're up there on stage." Raye explained, before adding. "I know that if we do it together, he'll just have to stay. He'll see, how important he is to me, I just know it."

"I hope so, that's great news Raye! I'm so glad you've got a plan, and what better way could there be to reach Chad! Than through music, his other true love." I said with laugh, and Raye said confidently.

"I know it'll work, it's bound to!" Then she was asking what I had been up to, with Darien. Which is just plan bizarre when you remember a time Raye used to call me after dating Darien! Though I always covered my ears and said, "that I'd rather, not know!"

She was the complete opposite, she wanted every detail, so talking to her ended up lasting my whole walk home. Until I got to my front door, as soon as I walked through my door, my mom was asking me how my day was. All I could say was, "It was great."

Then I excused myself, saying I had a ton of homework. Which I did, but of course leave it to a mom to ask. "I thought the reason you were gone till now was 'study buddies?'"

So I had to think up a good lie and quick! I could not tell my mother where I had really been with my father sitting there pretending to read his newspaper. So since Raye had been talking about her upcoming festival. Along with all her plans to win Chad back through her music, "We were all too busy today helping Raye."

"Helping Raye with what exactly?" My father asked from behind his paper.

"There's a big festival being held at her school this Saturday. She's one of the only one's running the thing, so she's got a lot of extra weight on her right now. All we were doing most of today was helping her plan things out. Honestly she knew what she was doing, and how to do it, we were just letting her talk it out to us."

"Well you better get your work done now." My father suggested and I saluted him playful before I bolted up the stairs to my room with a "yes sir."

I spent the rest of my night doing my homework when Luna was around. And writing in this journal every moment that she wasn't looking. That cat can be a real tyrant when she wants to be. I guess that's everything that happened today, and since Mina and Johnny defeated that creature. Things have become unusually quiet around here, it's almost as quiet as I remember life was before I was a Sailor Scout. I hope the quiet lingers and that the weirdo twins go back to wherever it is they came from, peacefully.

I have a feeling that a confrontation is inevitable, and I really hate confrontation. It's so much better when everyone parts in peace! Though the way things have been around here lately, it seems like peace is a long ways off.

* * *

**Overall Progress Today:** Not Bad at all, if I do say so myself! I will be seeing my prince tomorrow, and it is something he seems happy about. Mina and Johnny have something going on between them now that isn't just flirting and insults. Raye's got a plan to keep Chad while Lita/Ken and Amy/Greg are happy too. Everyone seems pretty good at the moment. If Luna were to tell me she was marrying Artemis, it would not surprise me at this rate.

_Goals For Tomorrow:_ Help Raye as much as I can, however I can. Same with Darien, while trying to figure out what's up with Mina and our newest dude. Yep… that pretty much covers it. Till then, Goodnight!

Wish Me Luck!

**~Serena**

**

* * *

**

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Tonight was absolutely wonderful, not that it didn't have it's glitches and screw ups. All my fault, but I've never had a date, that was that fun. This wasn't even an actual date, imagine if it had been! She was sweet, considerate, we never ran out of things to talk about and she seemed completely at home with me and Jordan. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed someone's company so much. She even liked my photos close up and personal with the moon.

Andrew always picks on them telling me how cold and distant they seem. I guess, it makes him feel that way; because the walls in his apartment and his parent's homes are littered with pictures of people or paintings. Their whole home setting is warm and cluttered, while mine's very clean (though not this week) and cool.

Jordan woke up as soon as she was gone, as if he already missed her. He wasn't alone, at all. I missed her already too, and a thought occurred to me that was so many times worse than missing her now. How much was I going to miss her, when Jordan went back to his family? She wouldn't have a reason to come by so often, on these frequent 'not-date's we've been having anymore. In fact this apartment would feel bitterly lonely with no Jordan or Serena in it, after I've been so spoiled this week.

Once Jordan had settled back down for the evening, I lay my head on my pillow thinking about her. Still feeling guilty, knowing I should have only my princess, Sailor Moon, on my mind. Though that was impossible, even though Sailor Moon and the princess were both ever present too. It was like they were both aptly my moon, and Serena was my sunshine. Sparkling and shining warmth down on everything she did, said, touched.

I feel myself falling for her, more and more every breath now. It used to just be every time we spoke or saw one another… then it was everyday, to every hour, to every minute, now it's all in the span of a heartbeat or breath. The guilt in my heart couldn't be measured as I slipped away and fell asleep. Though sleep seemed like it would never come, for I was too disgusted with myself.

As soon as I was safely asleep, I saw the queen who's the mother of my princess again and she said bowed. "Welcome Prince Endymion, or would you rather I call you Darien?"

"Call me which ever you like, your highness, though as pleased as I am to see you. I think I really need to see Serenity tonight." I practically begged, bowing low on my knees and in kneel.

"I realize that your time with Serenity is something that you treasure, greatly. For that, I'm glad, though I've come to notice something that hasn't transcended in this lifetime your highness and I think that it needs exploiting."

"What is that highness?" I asked curiously.

The queen was thoughtful for a moment, before continuing. When she resumed, her voice was warm with humor and care. In so many ways, she reminded me of Serenity. She said, "Correct me if I'm wrong. In this life you're regarded as a closed off person. Others find you hard to relate to, or even get along with at times. Am I wrong about any of these assumptions?"

"No, that is what I'm known for as Darien. Was that what Endymion was known for as well?" I asked truly curious, because all of these facts seemed to amuse her on some level.

"No, not until nearly the end of your life, that is. Only then did he close himself off, from most people. No until then, Endymion was a free spirit, with thinking ahead of his time. He was kind and accepting to many and all beings he was in touch with. He was even friendly with Beryl till her true self was shown. More than willing to believe everyone deserved a chance."

"And Serenity, was she a free spirit too?" I asked already knowing the answer, which was a no.

"Serenity wished for freedom and prayed for peace. But her spirit was too weighted down with all of her responsibilities, studies and experiences. As princess of the Moon, she could not be free, that is until she got around you. You always seemed to bring out that side of her."

"How strange," I commented, looking off thoughtfully. Then I finally stood from my crouched position of respect. To stand with her majesty, she grinned at me and reminded.

"I'm not to tell you too much, or give away anything, as you well know. Though I have promised to help you the best I can. Keeping with that promise, I'd like you to keep something in mind for me. If your spirit is so careful and guarded as Serenity's was. Perhaps in this life, it's your spirit that needs the freeing, my dear."

Then I was dropped into a dream so vivid and real, it could have only been a memory. Sailor Moon as well as two other Scouts were all gather close. All three were sad and in tears grieving a great loss. They kept mentioning a 'Tuxedo Mask,' and how dear he was to all three of them. Though as sad as the other Scouts were, neither were sadder than Sailor Moon. She looked positively ill at the thought of the bereavement. At the sight of this, my heart immediately went out to her. And I realized something, hadn't I remembered something about fighting alongside these women in a Tux? Hadn't my brain replayed so recollection of this taking place, many times over?

Again, I was wrapped up into the impossibilities of all these thoughts as well as several others now racing through my brain. What did all of this mean? The moment of moaning I was watching right now, was this when I forgot everything?

As if to answer my question, my perspective, which I can only guess was me in the Tux I keep dreaming about stepped out of the shadows to assure the three young ladies. I had been beaten a bit, though I was all right on the whole and they had nothing to worry about. As I snuck up behind them, I said quietly, "I'm glad that you were worried about me."

They all, turned gasped and lit up. As bright as all of them seemed to be, neither of the other two seem to outshine Sailor Moon. She was a luminous as the moon, and glittering waters behind her.

"Jadeite said, 'he destroyed you,'" Sailor Moon called to me. Her voice a whoosh of relief and a smile I could hear as well as see.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." I boasted while her smile only seemed to grow warmer.

I could hear the others and Sailor Moon as well, asking me all kinds of questions. Though I only half heard them, for it's the first time I ever felt like I was truly a part of something. I always thought that when I died, it would be as if Ebenezer Scrooge's nightmare funeral was happening. The only ones that I think would attend would be Andrew and his family… maybe Rita too. I'd never had anyone care so much, not even to this day.

To all of their questions I merely said that they "must remain a secret for now." Then I bid them farewell mentioning that they needed to stick together. That I would be with them till the end, or something. I'm guessing these little speeches were a routine of mine, because they flowed easily as habit. Though all I could seem to think about was the those blue eyes. That gold hair and that surprised smile.

It was that moment that Jordan decided to wake up screaming. Sending me running over to his crib to calm him down. As I pat his back and soothed him, and realized he needed changing. My mind was reeling with the queen's hint, as well as this latest somehow forgotten memory. I honestly have no idea what to make of either one of them. Though it's four in the morning. Nothing makes sense at this moment! Goodnight, for now, I'll write more when I have a better idea of what all of this means!

**-Darien**

**

* * *

**

**TPPRS**** or ****The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme**

_Attempt Three (Not to mention the first real entry about our subjects in quite sometimes!) –_ **Keeping Watch Over Serenity As She Left Endymion's Apartment After Dark.**

(Noted by a rather steamed Mina - though my anger has nothing to do with the prince or princess. So let's try to focus on them right now.)

**Summary:** After I left the temple, and after defeating that fiend, that had terrorized so many. My evening looked wide open, unlike the rest of you girls, my plans didn't carry into the night. Unless you take into account homework that I still hadn't done, or the fact Artemis needs a bath. I didn't have a prince chase after, no my partner is no prince, that I can assure you! I didn't even have a guys attention at all I though. So instead of even attempting to make plans with my partner, the player! I decided Serena would probably wouldn't be getting home till it was dark outside. So went to a little spot I love right at Darien's apartment building complex. I sat in a booth that had a perfect view too so I could spot our princess when she made her escape.

While I was slowing ingesting my dinner, and carefully doing my homework. My would be partner, came into the restaurant as well. Of course he was with a girl, that had fake eyelashes and light purple highlights. I ignored them though and continued to keep watch out for our princess. The whole while that there, nothing much happened, though just as I finished my homework and put it away. I was approached by my partner in crime, he asked me, "Do you mind if I join you for a moment?" In his little non-attractive accent.

I told him, "I didn't care what he did, but that I did think his date would have issue with him sitting with me. Leaving her all alone." He replied, completely detached, that "She'd get over it." In the same breath, he asked me, "What exactly are you doing with you evening?"

I told him the truth, that "I had no plans, so I was waiting to catch up with Serena when she finished helping Darien. To see what she was up to!" Then I asked him, "why did he want to know?"

He told me that "He'd planned to keep an eye on the princess and that I could go on home." So I told him what any of us would have told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you can protect Serena, while escorting your friend there. Especially since you've had this job for so long… Oh that's right, you've hardly completely your first week." I glared at him and he glared at me. I was nice, and told him, "I was fine," that he should, "enjoy his night and his company. I've taken care of Serena a lot longer than he has. I was sure I could handle it just fine."

I know he was about to argue, but it was that moment I spotted our princess coming out of Darien's building. So I grabbed my stuff, left money by my bill and waved goodnight to my egotistical partner. I jogged after Serena having every intention of catching up with her and walking along with her home. She was talking on a cell phone, to Raye I think. Even though she seemed engrossed in whatever conversation she was having with her, I waved and said "Hey!" Though she didn't seem to hear me. I jogged closer, and as I was catching up with her I looked up at the tall building for a second.

I could plainly see Darien standing on one of the top balconies. He was watching over our princess' advancement as well, I guess it's even more of a habit for him, than us. I doubt he noticed me there, though I doubt he would have noticed a nuclear explosion beside Serena! I have to hand it to our princess, she must be doing SOMETHING right because I saw him last night. He was strung out! They aren't even dating, and the boy was enchanted!

Which should be spectacular news to all involved in this project! But I'm afraid that as we fell out of Darien's sight, and I was about to try and join Serena again. Another unexpected follower stepped out of the shadows for a blink of an eye! And no I don't mean Johnny either! It was Alan, Ann's brother was pursuing her too!

Before you ask the millions of questions I know you all must have. Let me explain things a little better. I wasn't as creeped out by his action (after all I was basically doing the same thing), as I was his technique. The way he watched over, it was literally dangerous to see, he didn't look like all of his intentions are so good. I was getting ready to scare him off when I was grabbed from behind, by Johnny (who nearly got his head blasted off)

When I realized it was him, I sassed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on our princess and my partner."

"By scaring me half to death?"

"Shh!" He insisted, as not to disrupt our subjects. He followed along, arguing with me the rest of the way. Swearing that it was better to have a guy along in this situation. Just incase Alan did get brave and try something. I couldn't argue with that, though I seemed to find plenty of other things at the time to argue with him about.

((Personal Note: This is why I maintain that this is one girl with no romantic inclinations with my muscle-headed knight! I'm sure he's a nice person, and that we're as destined to be a team as the rest of you. We're just going to need to get a little more used to one another… and stop fighting. I can't stand screaming at one another like this.))

With that noted, I would also appreciate it if you guys could please respect that. Which means quit pushing us on each other so much (Yes I heard Raye and Lita plotting before that fire reading. Ken, Greg and Chad aren't innocent either) All of you guys met prior to being partners, even Serena knew Darien before she knew about Tux. Johnny and I didn't get that luxury, I appreciate it, really I do, and I'm sure Johnny feels the same. Just let us please handle it on our own terms, Thank you and I love you all!

(Now back more important business, regarding our princess and prince!)

**Accomplishments?** - Well, I think that Serena and Darien are coming along quiet well. From what I can see from a distance, he's definitely interested, while she seems comfortable and happy. Though I think that we should consider, all of us, keeping a closer eye Ann and Alan. I know those of you who attend school with them and Serena, have been hinting this all along. Now we really need to take it seriously, I'm convinced if this goes on any longer. They will wreck things for the people we love. If they don't seriously hurt someone in the process. As for ideas, on how we can accomplish this while being there for Serena and Darien when we can… I hope at least one of you guys has some plan! I've got nothing and this is very serious! If any of you have any ideas, PLEASE feel free to write them down or I guess if you're not in a writing mood we can talk it out after Serena leaves today.

But enough of my jabber, what do you guys think?

-Mina (Or Venus)

**Raye's Opening Rant –**First off, I'm sorry your evening was so rough Mina. That really bites! As for what you witnessed, I'm glad you and John were there! I knew Alan had a frightening infatuation with our princess, though I never would have pegged him a stalker. If what you observed is as you described, there's no doubt in my mind that his intentions weren't all good. If he got away with it like that I believe he'll do it again too. There can't be a positive outcome if he keeps this up! We've got to do a better job of observing these two. Before they ruin everything! I don't have any ideas at the moment, though I'm sure we'll com up with something when we all put our heads together.

_Chad's Chat -_ Hey Mina! Sorry to hear about your 'not-so-magical' evening with John-John! ((Like, by the way, it's exactly like you said, you just need to get used to one another. He's not, like, a person that adjusts to change well, like, especially when it's thrown at him like this. Though he can, like, be player-ish… if that's a word.)) Chicks just flock to him it seems, it's like, he honestly can't help it. Like it's all a part of that Venus magnetism, and from what I've heard, you know all about that too. Don't fret; things will get better, and don't go too hard on the dude. He's a great friend with a great heart, you'll grow to like him, I know it!

As for Sere! She and Darien are in for some gruesome trouble if we don't fix this NOW! I even have a plan! If this sounds dumb or if any of you have a better idea, please say so! But what I think is that we should let you girls take over the supportive, romantic side of this outfit, full time. While me and my brother knights handle the kooks. We let you girls take that side, and we'll make the crazies play nice. That way you can still be there when Sere needs you. And we can too, in our own way. A way that's more suited to me, anyway.

I mean, like, I can talk to her too, and any of you girls (for that matter) like if you need me. I just feel more productive with a job like this one. I would feel like I'm being more useful to our prince and princess. Like I'm better serving them, with action and butt kicking. If this is a dumb idea, and like, you guys got a better one, I'll back you. Or if this is just me that volunteers, that's cool too. Just let me know later on today, because if this is the best we come up with… it will be the first good idea I've had in, like, forever!

**Amy's Analysis –** I don't know about you guys, but I truly think Chad has a good idea. We scouts are still too used to it being just us girls. Since the beginning it seems, it's always been Serena, two cats and the four of us. I believe this can work, should work, and would be a more efficient way for the boys to help! Great job Chad! Though I am sorry mina and Johnny both didn't seem to have much fun last night. Even though the both of you were able to defeat that monstrosity.

_Greg's Oration –_ I could agree more with Amy and Chad! That's sheer brilliance, in my opinion. It really would seem like we guys, were being more helpful. Count me in… I know things will get better for you two (Mina & Johnny) I'm sure of it. I think we all went through a time where we had to get to know each other. Serena and Darien will probably go through it all over again. This time getting to know each other fully. Both as normal people, as well as behind the mask. This is just your turn! Best wishes and luck to you both! And I really hope I can contribute a lot to our new cases and goals! I look forward to talking about this more in-depth later on today!

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try!' – **Whoa John! You really screwed up big time buddy! I'm sorry that sounds insensitive and stuff, but it's true! Mina's one of the more quiet girls of our five. To get her riled up that much; you must have been really unpleasant. Which is like a first since most of the time you have a lot more trouble getting girls to leave you alone! This is GREAT! John, the man who channels Venus, the love god/goddess has truly met his match! She's really got nothing to do with you now! I hope you know that I'm going to be fishing for info on this later!

Mina, if you read this, please don't get too mad at him or me. It's just so funny to see John so tied up in knots all the time. Usually he's so smooth (debonair), and charming that ladies of all ages, shapes and sizes are eating out of the palm of his hand. He even charmed his nannies into giving him anything when we were small. A woman that isn't so taken with him at first sight, isn't something he's used to handling.

I think Chad's idea is boss! I think we guys should get started on it today. Like after school. Though I think this is one thing we should warn Serena that we saw too. Sere doesn't have to know that Mina planned to meet up with her and watch her. That'll make her feel like a five year old. I think Mina should tell Serena that she followed Alan following her. It's her life, and she should be a little more cautious with it. Sailor Scout or not, that's the only thing that I think should change. Other than that, you can count on me.

_Lita's Liberation –_ I agree with Chad and Ken (though I wish he wasn't so blunt about some things), Ann and Alan are getting way too serious. I believe that we need to keep a tighter lookout on them, and Chad's idea's the easiest, best way to go about it. Since Alan's fascination has reached new, scary, peaks. I do believe Serena needs to know too. Like Raye said, there's no upside to stalking a person. Sorry that your night sucked Mina, hope tonight's a little better. I am sorry if me and Raye have been too pushy. It's only because we want you to be as happy as we are. So I hope you can forgive me. I will try not to be so overbearing in the future.

**Mina's Monolog–** Already forgotten Guys ((Raye and Lita, you know I love you both and appreciate you! Thank you for understanding!))! Wow, what great ideas you all have. I think that Chad and Ken are both geniuses today! And I think tonight's already looking way better. Artemis and Luna wouldn't comment, they just want it to be noted they're proud of us and think we're on the right track too. Hey, if the guardians are saying clever, you know it's gotta be right! Great job, though I will now be handing this notebook over to my partner. We can't finalize until ALL of us have said our piece! Wonderful work to you all, I'm pretty proud of you all too!

_Johnny's Jibe –_ First off, I would like to once again give my deepest apologies to my new partner too. I truly did not set out to ruin your evening, even though it may seem that way. Like Ken so kindly pointed out, my life hasn't been the easiest. Though for some reason, ladies have always spoiled me. Let me get away with far too much, even my mother, when we're getting along. (I can only guess now that it's that magical blood running though both our veins. That even through being born again, is laced with an inexplicable talent in love and persuasion on my part.) A talent that seems to completely evade me when it comes to you.

Please know that I only followed after you last night, for the reasons the others hinted at. I've never felt so drawn and interested in a girl before. I've also, never had a girl treat me so indifferently before. You haven't treated me bad, or rudely at all. The things you said last night were deserved. For I had wrongly been treating you like every other woman I meet. Not knowing, how true exception and different you are. So I'll ask this one thing of you Mina, before I comment on the other issues above.

I know it's a lot to ask, after last night's fiascos, but after our meeting today... Would you please accompany me, out to dinner. I'm not asking you on a date, I know that I have a lot to make up for, after my wonderful first impression. I just wish to get to know you better. Please consider it and let me know your answer at your earliest convenience.

As for the ideas that Kenneth and Chadwick each had. I must say bravo, for it's far better than anything else I could think of. Not to mention, it's a definite way to be assured our prince and princess are both safe. Serena should be told of what happened too, it was our intention to alert her and follow her home. Though we were afraid of scaring her death and she can be a little careless, I've noticed. She doesn't seem to realize that anyone could hurt her, it's not in her nature to even think such a thing. I'm ready to begin this very moment if nessassy. Just tell me where and when and I'll be here.

Mina's Answer - After much consideration, I accept your invitation, John. However I want it plain that this is not a date. This is just two persons getting to know each other better; and spending a little quality time together.

Johnny's Reply – Thank you miss V, you will not regret it.

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ I would just like it noted that if Mina hadn't said yes… I would have. No, he could have had all three of his other female teammates, probably Serena too for that manner. On another note, I think it's so interesting how this book has evolved form a project helping Serena and Darien. To a way of reaching out to one another and our partners too. On that, this is the end of this session, Ken and Chad's ideas have been agreed upon by the entire team. So tonight, they go in effect, and if we're out running around, happen to spot either of the twin. Our Knights will be left to the task of making certain they don't do anything drastic. And in today's meeting Serena was told of what was seen the night before. She handled it pretty well, though she seemed very shaken. We told her we'd be using the buddy system and staying near by, to make certain it never happened again. The princess was gracious and tonight, the new plans take action! Wish us luck, Goodnight!

_

* * *

_

_Well, that's it I guess for Much Ado Thursday! Friday will be posted very soon! I hope that you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. Now it's your turn, did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from you all and you keep me going! Please try to be kind though, my heart can only take so much. Love you all and hope this is reaching all of you with sunny skies! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	12. Much Ado Friday

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello everyone, Oh my gosh! It's Monday again! Which means Update time! My 'Much Ado week' is nearly past it's halfway mark and things between Serena and Darien are looking pretty good, aren't they! YAY! I'm so glad that all of you are still reading! I hope all of you are having as much fun as I am! Those of you who are really into this, I did post a poll on my profile for you. I need a little help selecting the next couple to feature in upcoming situations. So I posted a poll where you guys can vote for your 'favorite pairings other that Serena and Darien.' It's Open to all, so if you guys could contribute your opinion, I would really appreciate it! Though for now, I'm gonna quit jabbering and get started… but if we start, we gotta start it off right!_

**Special Thanks To All Of You Who Wrote In and Reviewed:** **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Your kindness and encouraging words were the first to reach me this week, Bless you! When I first post I'm a nut till I get that first review saying 'I did okay.' You're words were way better than that and I honestly can't thank you enough! I have had a few readers say the story wasn't so easy to keep up with. I'm thrilled you find it 'easy to read' and like the idea of reading everyone's different take on things! Especially my takes on Serena and Darien's growing love. Something else some readers have mailed me about telling me it's too slow. Your words mean more than you know and have once again made me very happy! Thank you, hope you like this chapter too, much love!)_, **KageNoNeko** (_Thank you so much for writing in, hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_), **SerentiyMoonGodness **(_Thank you so much for writing in, hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_), **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon** (_I'm so glad that you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am! I'm having way too much fun with this whole section of the story! You were also the first person I can recall commenting on Mina and Johnny's situation too. I was really worried how everyone would feel about my OC! Glad you like them, along with all of Serena and Darien's 'non-dates.' Yes, it will be something when it comes together for our prince. I can't wait for you guys to read what I have in store! Hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for you encouragement and Much Love!_), **Lee** (_Wow, your review was freaking awesome! And it arrived at moment when I really needed it! Bless you! I'm glad that you're addicted, and glad you're okay with the length of some of these chapters! [I'm more than a little wordy!] I'm thrilled you're enjoying the way Darien's falling for Serena as she is, instead of it being all about Serenity. That was something they never covered in the series and it made me mad at times! Here is the next installment as promised! Hope you're still reading, and enjoying! Much Love!_), **jade21** (_Wow, thanks! I'm so glad that you like my story! It is rare for us fan fiction writers to take our time, like I am, with this tale! Your kindness and encouragement came just when I needed a boost! I hope you're still reading, and enjoying! Much Love!_),** reviewer** (_Wow, thank you so much for your kindness, I'm glad you found my tale that enjoyable. I am in the market for a beta reader at the moment; I have one for my Star Wars tales, but not for my Sailor Moon stories. It's so hard finding one you know and like! In the meantime, I'll work harder on that! I hope you're still reading and that you enjoy this chapter as well! Much Love!_), **and Queen of Light 17 **(_Glad you like all the growing bonds including the ones forming between the other scouts. I know my group of friends and I, growing up used to all love Serena and Darien. But really felt like the others got the shaft. I like including them and giving them a little bigger scope. I want them also to realize their duty isn't just to protect the princess all of the time. That as they grow together, there are going to be time where they need to help each other too! So glad to see you're still reading and interested! Hope you enjoy this chapter too, Much Love!_)!

_Dedicated to the Washington Redskins, a strange dedication even if they're my third favorite team in the National Football League. The reason for my dedication, is because during the writing of this chapter in particular. An authentic (full sized) throwback helmet for their team clobbered me on the head, while I was reaching for something on a lower shelf. I'm still nursing the bump to prove it, and wondering if my head will ever be a normal shape again! Hoping that their team can do something this year, bless them… just not when they go up against the Indianapolis Colts, whom have held my loyalty and love from the crib! heehee! Go SKINS… oww!_

_

* * *

_

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 12**__ – Much Ado Friday!_

**

* * *

**

**Alan's Hidden Agenda**

_Page 32 Friday_

Why am I so stupid! I guess it's my own fault, in all our years together, it's me that's spoiled her. Everything Ann's little heart desires, she knows she'll get, eventually. I don't know how, or why but she somehow got out of me that I talked to Serena yesterday between first through third periods (in the hallways). I verified that Ann was right, and Serena isn't dating Darien at the moment. Yesterday in between classes, Serena mentioned something that I slipped and mentioned in front of Ann. So now, today, she's forcing me to spend more time with Serena and get a hold of this information.

Twist my arm, right? Maybe this wasn't such a dumb; slip up, on my part, after all. Ann can't stand Serena, and it isn't because of anything she's done. No, it's because she's so envious of her, she can't see straight. I didn't think Ann would be the jealous type, though again it's always been her and me. When no one's around to be jealous of, life seems much simpler, even if a lot more lonely. She can't accept what a wonderful person Serena is, even though it's staring her in the face. Not to mention it's really beginning to make her look bad.

Part of me wanted to bid my time a bit; even if I get the facts she wants today. I would like to spend more time with Serena. She's so beautiful, interesting, kind, and fun to be around. If only she could see me as more than a friend, I would spend whole days with her. Though it seems she's can't see any of my advances as anything but friendly. Which only means that I'll have to try harder, to see what she considers romantic.

In the mean time though, I've been told today, that I have to demand answers from the woman I love. She believes in at least fifteen reasons Darien's not interested in her…(Other than the fact that he's brain dead!) I planned to start this endeavor the moment I saw Serena today. Though it seems her friends are being more clingy than thought possible. Even though they're all paired off, besides Serena, they made it impossible for me to reach her. That is until third period when she had no choice but to sit near me.

When she was comfortably seated, I began my plan. Though she was for some unknown reason, quiet today. I wish I knew what or who took her spirits to this unexpected low. I assure you who or whatever it is, would pay dearly. Though I couldn't even seem to get that out of her. Not in this downward spiral she seemed to be in, at the time. I guess on the upside that gives me a reason to try again tomorrow. Two occurrences where I can talk to Serena, and Ann CAN'T get mad! It's too perfect to not take advantage of!

I'll win you yet you beautiful angel, just you wait and see.

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

I don't know what in the world hit me this morning! I guess it all had to start with the horrible night's sleep I got last night! All I seemed to dream over and over again was Endymion's death, followed of course by Tuxedo Mask getting stabbed by Zoisite's ice crystal. Then all the blows he took from us Scouts while he was working for Beryl. Then our face off in the caves, as Beryl watched on. That confrontation, in particular, kept plaguing me most! Each time it appeared was more terrifying than the last. I wake up screaming and crying till I was so shaken I couldn't sleep anymore. My head hurt, my eyes were puffy, and I rolled out of bed early. Unable to stand the torment another second.

To my family's sever worries, I left for school on time, and never once bumped into my prince. Leave it to my luck to completely elude him, on a day like today. My friends must have noticed my mood and felt sorry for me. I knew it was because I had a procession to every class, even the one's they wouldn't attend with me. Which makes the day seem so much slower and when you're surrounded by your harmoniously paired off friends.

All their kissing, touching and flirting usually sends me right over the moon with them. I'm usually so enraptured by their complete happiness, any other day! However today it only left me feeling, cold, alone and petrified at the likelihood of remaining so. Then in third period, Alan had to unintentionally make my wallowing reach new depths. He was truly innocent; he didn't know it would make me feel so much worse. I even think it may have been some bizarre and backward way of getting my mind off my troubles. Not knowing he'd just declared the very thing I was troubled over.

Yesterday, in passing, I mentioned something I really shouldn't have. It's so easy for me to forget how creepy the cutie can be, if you let him. I mentioned, that I could off hand, tell fifteen reasons I knew Darien couldn't be attracted to me. Not seeing at the time a way that he could make any of that weird. Only to have him today, stranger than ever, asking me to enlighten him on all fifteen reasons; numbered nicely and in a neat order!

Which of course I can't do! Not all fifteen, even though I do have exactly that many in my mind. Not to bring up all of them were etched painfully into my heart today. Having them in my thoughts, and twisting painfully behind everything I did made today seem even more excruciating! So to try and get them out of my system, so I don't have to tell ANYONE about them. I'm going to write down my fifteen reasons and hide them here!

I can't tell Alan, because he'll be trying to use my reasons to get my attention. Even worse than that he'll probably share these reasons with Ann. Giving her a better chance at being with my prince. I'm not saying that he can't be with a person he loves, because I want him to have all the happiness in the world. Even if that isn't found with me, in this life. Though I couldn't **bear** knowing that I'd helped HER gain points with him. She just rubs me the wrong way, everyway! I can't tell my friends, even Molly, because it will somehow back fire on me. No matter how good their intentions would be.

SO here are my Secret Fifteen Reasons I'm Almost Certain Darien Isn't Attracted To Me! (Princess or not) For your pages only little diary and I hope that you will keep it safe me, trusty as you've been so far!

15. Let's start with the obvious, shall we? Age difference, the boy is eighteen years old, a whopping four years my senior. When we're older, that won't seem like much at all. While we're young like we are now however, he might as well be on another planet from guys my age. (… Though they'll pretty much look foreign when compared to anything or anybody!)

14. The guy is what, six feet tall? I'm 4 foot, 11 inches tall. How's that going to work? If he did want to kiss me, what'll the guy do? Take his legs off, smooch, then snap them back on like a dollar store doll? He'd either have to bend himself in half or get on his knees. It would be like kissing a small child… Major turn off for anyone, I would imagine. Unless I shoot up in height a lot in the future, he's probably not going to find that at all appealing!

13. Such a lucky number! There's an old rule in dating, that's probably as old as dinosaurs! That states _'You can date my friend, but forget about me seeing you as a person after that.'_ Being the moral person Darien is, I could easily see him believing in this rule, like I do. For me, Darien is the rare and only exception that I have ever been attracted to. Even though he's already dated (for quite a while too) one of the girls, in my group of friends! Which brings us too…

12. The other girls I have seen him look at, admire, or actually date aren't like me at all. A great example of that is Raye! She's acts similar to him, has long black hair. Smooth as silk, with just the right amount of bounce. Not to mention she's athletic, she knows karate. They used to go to class together, all the time! Raye has this grace about her, that is so beautiful, and settle. If that's what he's into, what chance have I got! Being a short, happy, klutzy, crybaby, who's blonde and a fatty if let lose!

11. He's such a cynic! He's the kind of person that sees everything for it's flaws. Picks you apart, as he looks at you, most of the time. Andrew and I have to try to remind him, to see the good in things. Andrew tells me I'm his opposite there, that if he's being quiet... half the time, that's his way of being gracious. Could we stand being together all the time if his is so negative, while I'm so positive?

10. He doesn't like to dwell on the past, this is something he's told me himself. Which I actually agree with, partially; though I have another lifetime, in my head. All this extra past, he can't remember. I don't like to dwell on things too much either, though I was in love with him a lifetime ago, and recall it, almost fully. I can't deny that part of who I am, no matter how difficult it tends to make things. Even though I know now, that I would have fallen for him. Even if I didn't have that past, to fall back on, because I did before we defeated Beryl, and my love has only grown since then!

9. He attends one of those brainy high schools that want Amy to join them. So that means he spends his days surrounded in grace, beauty and maturity of older girls. Young women more his speed, more his match, and I'm certain there are a few that like him. I think I've even heard Andrew comment on 'his entourage' at school. Which shows they're certainly not stupid at his school. Not mention, Ann hangs all over him all the time. What if he lets her do that because he actually likes it? Or likes her? Another thing, he's super smart, a straight A student. With a bright future and he's going to be heading off to college pretty soon! He'll surely go somewhere good, he's planning to be a doctor! It would be dumb to let himself get too involved with a girl here, then have to turn around and leave! Especially a girl who squeaks by, and isn't nearly as wise as he is.

8. I'm lucky to have a ton of friends and awesome family who cares about me. Darien isn't so lucky, he's had a tough life, and he didn't deserve it. Becoming his friend seems to be a hard thing to accomplish, even for Andrew, it seemed hard. He's very independent and seems comfortable that way… but too comfortable sometimes. How can I attract him, or get him to trust me, if the only person he knows he can rely on is himself? Even Tux didn't trust me with his identity, until he knew mine!

7. Darien is a person that actually has grace, poise and coordination. I'm a person who lacks all three of those things and thousands of others. Oh yeah, I'm sure I have shot with a smooth operator like him. As if he could even feel tempted, when I'm falling over all the time.

6. Most people when they're dating someone like to have at least some things in common. At least basics like music, or movie choices. I looked at his wall of video/dvds, I think I'd only seen a handful. From what I could see he seems to have a passion for mysteries and thrillers. He had hundreds of old black and white films, documentaries, and indie films too; I did notice a few typical guy movies too, though there were only a few. My own movie selection consists of sci-fi, anime, fantasy, adventure types (with an occasional romance or comedy)… I don't see us ever agreeing on a movie to see together.

While his music selection consists of classical, soft rock, mellow jams. I'm a pop-rock person, that enjoys the occasional face-melting metal song, or Hip Hop jam! Yeah, that's gonna work! How can he find that, at all, alluring?

5. He's one the most level headed, Logical people I've ever encountered. I'm the most artsy-fartsy of my entire group of friends. What is he going to see in me? Sure on occasion he has shown (seemingly genuine) interest in my work. Though that could just be because of the picture I drew for Andrew; or it could just be a conversation starter, an icebreaker. He could have just wanted to see it, because he knew it would be getting under my skin. Or he could have been truly trying to be nice, and be a good friend. I have no idea there's no telling with that man!

4. I know, I've mentioned this before, though please humor me. He's obviously a clean freak! While I am certain if he took one look at my room and it's controlled chaos somewhat organized disarray, he'd faint. Not to mention never talk to me again. I'd be stamped the 'dirty girl' for the rest of my life!

3. I'm sure he's far more experienced than I am in all this stuff! He's older than me, he's definitely dated more than I have. He probably would be dating right now, if it weren't for this Jordan thing. While I still sleep with stuffed animals, and kiss my parents goodnight.

2. This one gets scary, in fact I think this is my scariest reason of them all! Let's face it, as Serenity and Endymion, we were so in tune. We knew what each other were thinking, before we even thought it. Everything was so easy, and with Darien, I'm never certain of myself for minute. I never know what that man's thinking!

As Serenity and Endymion though, our lives were far from perfect. I loved him with all that I was, he love me the same, and it killed us. We were reborn, started to reconnect again, and it killed us again. I don't care how confident you are, as a person. You can't help but once in a while, stop and begin to ask yourself the scary questions! Are we just going to keep this cycle going on and on? Is that all it, is a vicious cycle, where we're never truly happy together, or apart? Is that all our lives will accomplish? We'll never achieve the happiness my friends have already reached?

I can't really comfort myself out of these questions either. Though, if I sit around and think about them long… They'll eat me alive! So I just try to not think about them too much. I just tell myself that I'll just do my best to not think about it! If this is a vicious cycle, I plan to do all I can to break it this time.

1. The Reason I'm certain he can't be attracted to me, more than any other reason… is that I do not deserve him! Though I doubt anyone could, he's so perfect. He's night and day, light with dark, bitter as well as sweet. To have his love, his trust, his devotion should be a treasure that is never forsaken. He should never have to be alone again, he's spent far too much time that way in his life. He's one and only should be someone that told him they loved him all throughout the rest of his life. I would do all of that, to the very best of my ability, if he loved me at all. Though I know we could live several lifetimes more, and I would still be unworthy of him.

Now that I have all of that down on your pages and out of my system, I feel so much better! I felt lighter walking to Raye's Temple. Thought the moment I walked into the room, I knew bad news was coming. All my teammates seemed edgy, until I finally straight out asked for an explanation. It seems Mina isn't having too much luck winning over her partner (the tall and charming Knight of Venus, John) and vise versa. Bored, with nothing else to do, Mina planned to meet up with me, after I left Darien's place last night. She saw me and was about to catch up with me, when she says, she saw someone else following me. It was Alan, creepy the cutie has moved up to spine-chilling stalker in the SHADOWS!

When I first heard this, I thought she had to be kidding me. Though I could tell by all of my friend's sever expressions that there was nothing funny about this. My pulse raced, and shot up into my throat, while it suddenly got harder to breathe. I've never had anyone stalk me before… at least no one that wasn't involved in the Nega-Verse! I tried to play it cool so my already frantic teammates didn't see my paralyzing fear. The last thing they needed was to know just how frightened I was. It wouldn't solve anything; it would only make matters worse!

I put on a happy face and assured them I was fine, while they secured me. Telling me that they would all be taking turns walking with me. So I wouldn't go anywhere unprotected. Not till we were certain Alan wasn't a threat.

When the meeting was over, I was escorted to Darien's apartment complex, by Mina, Johnny, Ken and Lita. When we parted ways, they reminded me, that we were all meeting back up to help Raye. That Mina would be in the area visiting someone, so she would be walking with me. All I needed to do was give her a heads up as I was leaving the building. I agreed I would do that, and timidly went up to Darien's apartment. I was so happy that no one was in the elevator with me on my ride up to his floor. Though somehow at the same time I was terrified to be left alone like this, even for the moment.

The news of my newly acquired stalker, had definitely left it's mark on me. However it wasn't until that moment, alone in that enclosed space that I was able to let it's affects have me. I crumbled into a small ball in the back corner as soon as the doors closed. I didn't even tell it which floor I needed. It was ridiculous that my friends were having to now sacrifice their personal down time, just to help me. It wasn't for the team or our city, it was just for me! How pointless is all that power being wasted on one person.

I was too scared to tell them not to worry about it. Not to mention as Serena, I was probably too weak to fight him off if he did try anything. Even with my self-defensive skills of being a Scout! My thoughts were all so wrapped up in my head I nearly jumped out of my skin when the elevator stopped to let someone else on. My paranoid mind, ridiculously expected the doors to slide aside and Alan to be standing there. I jumped to my feet and stood trying to keep my self together. I didn't want Darien to see me like this, it was vital that I kept my reaction completely to myself just a little bit longer. Till I got home tonight, where I could fall completely apart in peace; and remain so till morning if I needed to… if no cardians intruded on that plan!

When I stepped off on Darien's floor, I paused before approaching his door. I investigated my face in the reflection on the shiny metallic elevator doors. Thankfully with minimal effort, I didn't seem that different at all, even though my insides were beyond repair till I had a good cry. I only knocked once before the door was flying open and both Darien and the baby there to greet me.

"Serena, thank goodness you're here." Darien started off, as he pulled me inside. Seeming a little out of breath, in some excited-exhaustion.

"Hi," I said more than a little taken aback. "What's up, has this little terror really given you this much trouble today?" I asked tickling Jordan who laughed and seemed thrilled to see me. Which somehow made all of my troubles melt away for a few moments. Between him and Darien I could almost forget somehow, that tonight's walk home would be a nightmare, regardless of seeing anyone or not! I don't even know how they did it, but all my worries and fears were tossed haphazardly at the back of my mind.

"No, he's been great today, but I have a slight problem." Darien said looking a little more than keyed up now.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"I totally and completely forgot about this project that I was supposed to be helping with in my Drama class." He said, all of his words coming out in a rush, like he was in a hurry of some kind.

"Drama? I didn't know you were in a drama class!" I said with a giggle that seemed to make him relax a little while I carried Jordan back to his little play area to sit with him down. He of course wanted to show me all of his favorites, so he kept bringing them over to me and showing them to me as if they were all brand new. While Darien explained…

"I actually had no real interest in drama at the start, though my school doesn't let freshmen choose their elective classes at first. You have a half semester of all elective classes so you can choose wiser at least one permanent class to pursue the next three years. I ended up in drama and liked my teacher so much I not only took up her class. I re-started her drama department's club, and plays."

"Restarted, had they ended?" I asked as he was getting more into his story, and was getting more interested.

"Well yes, all the kids at my school are brain-y-acks, they didn't care about the acting. That is not until I started helping out. It's been fun, I can't believe I forgot about this project." He said laughing at himself, then all of the speed and excitement that had greeted me returned, as he explained. "Which is why I'm so glad to see you. If you're here, I can work on it with my group of classmates who said their intruding on me in the next few minutes. If you want to leave I completely understand, because I know this isn't at all what we had planned. Though if you were to stay and take care of Jordan while I rush this along I would owe you big time!"

"Alright, alright, Calm down." I said as he apologized from the ground where he was on his knees.

"Please Serena, I'll owe you so big for this." He begged further while I didn't hide my amazement.

"Good grief! I never thought I'd see the day that you would be down on your knees." I told him, before adding, "Please get up it's beginning to scare me."

"Can you stay, do me this huge favor?"

"Sure, yes, just as long as I'm not getting home too late." I said while he hugged me tight and said right next to my ear. "Thank you Serena!"

You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself cool and smooth as I said,  
"What are friends for?"

After the begging was out of the way, Darien helped me move all of Jordan's toys, play-pin and everything into his bedroom. Which is where Jordan and I would be entertaining ourselves this evening, so that him and his group could study. He was hoping that would help minimize the teasing he must be sustaining, for his volunteer baby duty. From the way he spoke about it, it seems like all of these people were coming tonight because they knew about my prince's good deed. Though they had given him some grief about it.

He never came right out and said it, but I almost got the feeling that Darien wasn't too thrilled to have at least one or two of these people in his home. I helped him move everything around for his guest just as his doorbell rang. I wished him luck and shut the door to his bedroom. I tried to not pay attention to the study session going on in the next room. Every now and again one of Darien's classmates would speak very loudly of her travels to other countries with her rich grandmother. An obvious attempt to put on heirs and otherwise show off to my prince. There are only so many times you can ignore that kind of outright cry for attention.

I distracted Jordan the best I could, playing game after game. Whenever he grew bored with me, he would play some game on his own, while I would absolutely moon over my sketchbook. I outlined my latest memory from a daydream. I couldn't draw out any of the dreams I'd had last night! They were all too cold, sad, twisted, or full of death. So I sketched a daydream I had while I was wrecking my brain. Trying to focus on at least something happy today.

It was a sketch of the Mina and Johnny in our former life. It occurred to me, while I was entertaining Jordan that the Court of Venus had trouble dating one another before. During the Moon Kingdom period, because they were both people of Venus. Known throughout the entire universe, as being the most appealing and alluring people our system had to offer. That kind of reputation made it hard, especially for the princess of Venus. For she was the most beautiful and alluring of them all. Every guy wanted her and John had some serious competition back in those days.

That was the problem with most of those guys on Venus! Not only were most players by nature, but they were more concerned with competing, showing all the other men who was best. So Mina was disappointed several times before this brash and handsome Knight came into her former life. Sadly she'd been hurt so many times by that point, that she was now harder to reach, harder to get close to. That didn't matter to him; he never gave up until she was his. Her last two years of that life were spent courting and enjoying the other company.

This drawing came from a cute reminiscence I had from that time, it took place in the gardens of Venus, Mina's favorite spot if my memory's right. She's kneeled down beside a small synthetic pool of water. The vibrant colors of the soil are all around her. John was kneeled down pretty close floating a handful of petals towards her. The expressions on their faces fit how reluctant and hopeful each were to make this work too. Not only a reflection of that time, it was glimpse of the same expressions I saw on their faces today, sometimes. Maybe sharing this with my friend who could most likely pass as a sister, would make her feel a little better about her current love status.

The door to Darien's room flung open as I was half done inking in the new sketch and he asked, "How are we doing?"

"Fine, Jordan's been a real prince." I barely said before a voice called to Darien from the next room in an insulting surprise.

"Darien I though you said you were only babysitting one baby." I naturally glanced around Darien's thin legs to clash glances with four of the most sophisticated and smart looking girls I've ever seen. All of them Darien's classmates and his age.

"Oh don't be such a snob Rosalyn!" The one other guy in the group, scolded the girl on his right. She rolled her eyes at him, so I imagined she was the one who'd been so rude. She was dressed like this was a date Darien and the others didn't know about. Her hair slicked into a tight up-do that had been sprayed to a slick shine. She had piercing dark blue eyes and long limbs accent by a skirt way shorter than any of the other girls. With her sitting down it was amazing her underwear wasn't showing.

Another girl at the table with thick glasses, but an undeniably beautiful face underneath them, leaned into my line of sight. She said kindly "Don't keep her locked up in a tower, introduce us Darien." Somehow the way the girl said this, left me with the impression her kindness was put on, and going to be a thing of the past, very soon.

Darien made a face, as if this didn't please him anymore than it pleased me. As he picked up Jordan, and turned to face them. Though not before he shot me a look that said 'I'm sorry.' Then he was facing his audience and saying aloud, "You guys, this is Jordan, the reason this gathering was moved. This is my good friend Serena-"

"Never seen her before," another girl said while sipping through a long straw. Her identical twin seated beside her finished her thought for her, adding, "She can't go to our school."

"That uniform is for Crossroads Middle School, am I correct, child?" Rosalyn asked me, though before I could answer, both twins gasped and said in unison. "How scandalous!"

Darien stepped forward, as if he was about to try and defend me to these obviously jealous vultures. Though before a word left his mouth, the other boy in the group spoke first. Demanding of all four girls, "ENOUGH!"

All four of the bottom feeders and I jumped at the raised voice. The boy held his hands out in front of him as if to calm the whole room down with him as he lowered his voice. "Look, everyone's tired, no one WANTS to do this project. Though I'm certain no one wants to have to explain how we accomplish an 'F' grade in a subject as easy as Drama! So let's buckle down, get this over with and stopping picking everything apart before Darien throws the whole lot of of us out."

"Well put Craig," Darien nodded stiffly, his voice sounding a little angry. "Though there is something else you missed."

Craig asked, "What was that Dare?"

"The fact that all four of you girls owe my friend here an apology." Halfway through his sentence all four girls were scoffing at the very though of it. So I was on my feet tugging on Darien's arm and telling him, "No, that's all right Darien. Really, I don't need them to apologize."

"You sure as hell don't!" Rosalyn said, shooting me a look of hatred. "The day I apologize to a middle schooler-"

Darien cut her to the quick, interrupting, loudly. "She's here helping me take care of this baby boy. A feat I couldn't see any of you girls lasting and hour from beginning to end, doing the things that Serena and I have been doing, all this week. Believe me, you're not one eighth of the person this girl is, and you do owe her an apology. If you don't give a sincere sorry to her, you can see yourselves to the door, my grade in drama is perfect. I can afford one zero, though I know none of you can!"

"Darien," I said again, "It's alright really, I go to school with at least twenty girls who act exactly the same way these four do. I'm used to this kind of treatment."

"I bet she is!" The twins said in unison, Darien took hold of the hand I'd been tugging on his sleeve with, and gripped it with his.

"You shouldn't be," he insisted still holding onto my hand, with a vise-like grip. The other continued to criticize me, their voices all becoming background noise. I was utterly oblivious to their words and quips, all screaming for his attention. For in the end, it was my hand he was squeezing. My feelings he was protecting, my eyes he was staring into, as if he was as entranced by this moment as I was.

Jordan made a sound, a little whimper, making Darien glance down and cleared his throat. The spell broken he verified, "You should never have to worry about getting harassed, when you're going out of your way to help me like this. Especially when you're here." He pointed down meaning 'in his home.'

"Don't worry about it." I insisted.

"I don't want you to have to be anxious while I'm around." He said unrelenting.

"Well, I'm used to having my wit, nice and sharp, around you. It wasn't so very long ago this was your job." I reminded him getting a chuckle.

"And I was very good at that job." He said getting me to laugh too.

"Yes you were, seriously Darien, don't sweat it. Besides if these girls could give me a sincere 'sorry,' right now. They wouldn't be in danger of flunking Drama to begin with." Darien covered his mouth trying not to laugh too hard, but when he saw that all five of his study buddies had heard my comment. Craig busted out laughing with Darien while all four of the girls seated at the small table's noses shot up in the air.

Wiping at his eyes, Craig said, "This girls a gem, Dare! Where did you find a treasure like her?" Craig asked, and Darien smiled, "Andrew sort of introduced us, but please don't let him know I gave him any credit."

Then Darien turned to me quickly remembering, "the reason I was checking in was to see how Jordan's doing. Which he looks like he's more than happy in there with you. I also wanted to ask what you would like to eat? The others have their hearts set on take-out, and I know a great place. Could you hand me that menu Trisha?" Darien asked while one of the Twins complied, I could only guess it was the one named Trisha.

He thanked them kindly and handed me a promising looking menu. Where I, of course, knowing I needed to make this fast, whispered, "What's good?"

He recommended like five different dishes, quickly which I picked the least expensive one. Happy with the knowledge that I had received my allowance before school today and could help out too. Though when I told him I wanted to pay for mine, he wouldn't hear of it, despite my best efforts! So I was back to baby duty while he was back to the plastic-skank-patrol. I think his job was way tougher, even though Jordan was getting fussy, he was hungry. Though I didn't want to go back out there and give them more ammo. He seemed to love playing with blocks, when he wasn't teething on them, he was building towers. When he was ready he would call to me in a baby language, that he was ready. I was so into my own little world, I know it took a few times before I realized that he wanted me he tried to walk over to me, but gave up and crawled.

He insistently pulled on me and pointed at the blocks. So I finally got it and knocked all of his buildings over with my feet like Godzilla. He was delighted and clapped, and set back to building again. That is until he grew frustrated with this game too and got persnickety. I was about to brave the tasteless tramps for a bottle, when even the Godzilla impression wasn't making him smile. The moment I opened the door Darien was already there. Presenting a bottle to me, warmed to perfection, saying, "It sounded like, you may need that."

After Jordan finished his dinner and burped, I changed his diaper one more time before he was too sleepy to stand it any longer. It was fortunate that Darien and I had thought to wheel the baby's crib in here with me too. He was sound asleep quickly, which left me to my own entertainment. I finished up inking my newest artwork, and before I could begin coloring. I spotted something all together new. It wasn't until that moment that I realized this is where he has a hidden private balcony. It overlooked a beautiful view of the city an especially good view of the park.

It made some sort of sense for him to have a balcony like this. I'm sure as Tuxedo Mask, he took a few dives off of this balcony to help us. He could probably see some of our fights from this very spot. I wasn't standing there for long, lost in my mind's wanderings before Darien showed up at the door. He whispered to me that his company had left for the evening, and asked how long had Jordan been out

"Not long," I faintly replied, not even stirring our small friend. He was worn out nicely, and I warned Darien again. "He'll probably be quiet for a while, I wore him out. Though he may be a little hellion later on if he sleeps for long."

"Let him rest, this week hasn't been easy on him. Besides, you haven't eaten yet and neither have I." He said taking my hand and pulling me out of his room, closing the door soundlessly behind us. When I came out the table was set with the food I'd pick as well as his.

I asked him, "Didn't you eat with them?"

"No I wasn't very hungry with them around." He said, with his nose all wrinkled up, adorably.

"So I take it they won't be girls you'll be appearing with anytime soon?" I asked as I snapped my chopstick apart. Darien was quick to reply, "Not if they were the last women on earth."

I giggled, and said, "Great because that was so clearly their aim."

"What was their aim?" Darien asked me, seeming genuinely interested. As if he didn't already know.

"Those girls didn't come here tonight worried about their project. I mean, I'm sure that's what they told you, but it was all an act. A very poorly concealed… sham."

"You think so?" Darien asked as if this was all news to him.

"I've seen you pick up on these things even quicker than me. The show those girls put on tonight, you didn't pick up on?" I asked a little stunned.

"No, I just thought they were vile." He shrugged.

"They weren't being generous coming over here tonight. Those girls wanted to get into this apartment, they wanted to get your attention and wanted you to see them outside of school."

"Come on," Darien denied, "Those phonies couldn't pull something off that well."

"Believe me, those girls were dressed to impress." I told him.

"Impress what?" He asked, not because he didn't get what I was saying. It was more like he wanted to hear my take on it. Or a girl perspective, because was so used to only receiving the guys side, I guess. Though I didn't know who could be attracted to their finest, if that was their best to offer we saw tonight.

I explained further to his amusement, "All of them had their Hair moussed (if that's a word), gelled, or sprayed if not all three. Their nails were freshly painted, they were all donning department story fancy make-ups, and they all showered in perfume before arrival."

"How in the world did you notice all of that in the little time you were around them?" He asked, and I supplied.

"The smell hit me the moment you opened the door."

"It hit me too, believe me, I'm not talking about that. I mean all of that detail. How did you get all of that from the maybe ten minutes you were in their company?" He asked, with his eyes full of wonder, I answered confidently.

"I'm a girl too Darien, and one thing we women do best is spotting effort. Even if given the only person that would be attracted to a person dressed like that one girl, would probably have a hooker problem later in life-" I said still not sure how those words slipped out of my mouth. But it made Darien laugh so hard I almost didn't feel guilty for saying it.

When he could breath again, Darien took my hand that was resting on the table and said, "Serena."

My heart sped up, and I was taken right back to the moment earlier. When nothing else mattered but this man and his hold on me. He paused as if he could feel it too, for at least the blink of an eye, before continuing. "Today was an absolute nightmare, from beginning to end, until you got here. I don't know how you always do it, but you make everything else seem not so bad."

I don't think I could even breathe for a moment, but then my chest started to ache uncomfortable so I took a breath. "To be entirely honest my day was unbelievably bad too. Strangely I feel the same way about sitting here with you. It all doesn't seem as bad… so thanks."

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He said, gratefully; then the rest of the night was a blur. We talked about the kids we went to school with, competing to see who went to school with the absolute weirdest person in Japan. Any geek he dished, Melvin bet by a mile, once again dubbed the silent king of strange. Though I did have to say at the end of him re-earning his crown. "Melvin is a good guy though."

Of all the things I wish Darien would remember, this is not one of them. "Melvin… wait a minute, wasn't that the kid that had that worshiped you a few months back."

I put on my best face of humor, while a fake giggle bubbled up in my throat, that left a bad taste in my mouth. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that part."

"Isn't that guy dating you're friend with short curly hair, and green bow."

"Yes, that's my friend Molly." I said giving the girl with the green bow a name.

"What does she see in such a strange guy?" He asked honestly, not being mean, and I nodded in agreement.

"This was something I used to wonder too. I suppose it all started with Molly's first love, Maxfield Stanton."

"THE Maxfield Stanton-"

"The one and only," I nodded.

"He was the millionaire mogul who died so mysteriously, not too long ago."

"Oh yes, Molly was with him the night he died." I said sounding far more solemn than I meant to, though Darien seemed to get immediately that Molly must have been devastated. Though he looked on as if he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

So I complied, "I was worried sick about her after that. She saw his murderer and was powerless to stop them. Molly told the police everything, though none of them believed her story."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"She swears that she wasn't the only one trying to save Max that night. She swears that Sailor Moon and two of the other Sailor Scouts showed up and tried to help him. Though even they were unable to stop his killer."

"Do you believe it?" Darien asked me leaning his folded arms on the table. While also leaning in closer to me too, in the process.

"I believe in Molly, she wouldn't just make something like that up." I shrugged, hopefully not seeming as put on as it felt.

"So you believe that our city is protected by the five girls in the sailor suits we keep hearing about?" He asked grinning at me devilishly and debonair.

"Yes I do, I have seen them once or twice from a distance." I said, shrugging, and looking heavenward for forgiveness; of the sheer blasphemy leaking from my mouth. "I think whoever they are, the world could use a lot more like them."

"I've seen them too," he said to my surprise, looking down at the table's polished wood grain. I gasped, "Though I've never heard of them trying really keep a specific person alive. Though like you why would your friend make up something like that?"

"She wouldn't"

"I believe it and I' a skeptic-"

"No, not you," I smiled, and he shook his head.

"I thought we were talking about your friend here." He reminded and I laughed an apology claiming, "you made it all too easy."

"I had no idea that a millionaire like him, respected member of our city's upper class, would fall for a middle school student. Not that it's unheard of, he just didn't seem the type, ya know." He brought up, which only underlined reason number fifteen on my list of reasons he can't, himself, be attracted to me. Though I carried on through all of this as if my heart wasn't bleeding.

"Molly was beyond depressed few weeks, she really had been in love with him. It wasn't '_puppy love_' or a love of _convenience,_ there was nothing convenient about it! It was first love, plan and simple, for the both of them. I met him a few times and he was an intimidating and strange man. Molly saw the good in him, brought out the good in him and even on his dieing breath, she stood by him. I was over at her place every moment she felt up to it, keeping her company and one day Melvin opted to go with me. He treated her like a princess and even though he'd started out visiting because he wanted to earn points with me. He felt himself falling even harder for Molly. The next thing I knew he was asking me to help him pluck up the courage to ask her out. Once he got over his shyness, and realized that she liked him too… They've been together ever since. I've never seen Molly happier!"

"Well, that's good I guess, I can imagine things being much worse for her." He pointed out and I agreed.

"I believe she would have had a much harder and longer recovery too, if he hadn't came along, when he did. It's definitely made me appreciate him, even though he can be so strange." I did manage to say before an annoying sound suddenly started screaming from my bag, Jordan began to cry and I was horrified. I knew that sound, it was the sound of my communicator. Darien ran to calm the baby down, while I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed into the hallway. I fingered the respond button gritting out, even before I had visuals that, "This had better be good!"

I was answered with Raye's annoyed shout of, **"WHERE-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU! DID-YOU-GET-LOST-ON-YOUR-JOURNEY-BACK-TO-HELP-ME?"**

"No Raye, Darien needed my help, and I got tied up. Are you really that hard up for help?" I asked calmly, even though I should be the one screaming in anger, don't cha think?

"**Oh no, we're all fine here Serena, everything's lollipops and f^*#ing gumdrops. I only ASKED you for some assistance, because I secretly ENJOY the sound of my OWN-VOICE! ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME! OF-COURSE-WE-NEED-YOUR-HELP-SER-RE-NA! I-WOULDN'T-HAVE-ASKED-IF-I-DIDN'T!"** Raye ranted, and I could hear my other fellow scouts shushing her, and I could see more than one hand, patting her. Vainly, trying to fan her flames. Then suddenly, I could see the Raye's communicator was being taken away from her and that I was being handed to someone else. I ended up staring into the ever-calm face of Amy, who smiled pleasantly. Trying to attempt and ignore the chaos surrounding her.

"**Hello Serena! We're sorry to interrupt you like this, but Raye's getting more than a little antsy. We don't want you to rush off on your prince or anything. Though if you and Mina could get here at your earliest convenience we'd appreciate it."** Amy did manage to say before there was a loud crash in her background and more screams.

I asked Amy, "What was that?"

"**Oh my… it was one of Raye's classmates, they fell off of a ladder. Though don't worry, she's all right. Just get here as soon as you can, alright?"** Amy said with a put on calm that was beginning to borderline exhaustion.

"Alright," I agreed with a heavy heart. Though I reminded myself that I would have been leaving soon… eventually. If I let myself stay here as long as I wanted Darien would be throwing me out.

So went back inside and I automatically asked Darien, "How's Jordan?"

"He's fine, but what was that racket?"

"That was my cell phone, I completely forgot Raye's festival. Her school is throwing that huge party in the park tomorrow." I told him and he nodded, in realization.

"I've walked right past their site all week, though I didn't know that it was Raye's school. Let me guess, she's on the council?"

"She's somehow been elected, every position on the council, I believe. She's president, vice-president, major and supervisor all rolled into one. Not to mention, she wrote all of the music in the show for the evening concert."

"That sounds like her, she's played the piano at a party we attended, once." He said, seeming not at all surprised that she would be able to write music too. Her talents usually shocked everyone, though he'd gotten to know Raye pretty well. Well enough to not be at all surprised, with her 'one-woman committee.' "So you have to get going don't you?"

"Yes, I would stay longer, though she's already calling to threaten."

"Yeah, you better go, you don't want to let her down." Darien seemed to understand, even though I didn't appear to be the only one brought down by my departure. Then still looking down he asked, "Are you too busy to help out tomorrow? If you are, I'll understand."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," I smiled confidently; I mean both places were nearly right next to each other. Why couldn't I be there for my fellow Scout and my prince? Especially when his whole face lights up, at this news.

"You really think so, I don't want you to miss anything-"

"No, I'm sure it should be fine. When do you want me to come tomorrow?"

"Whatever time is good for you after three. That's when I know I'll be home, off work and have Jordan back." He said and I thought about it for a second. I had promised to run a few shifts at various booths tomorrow as a favor to Raye; I probably wouldn't fulfill all of my duties till the normal time that I show up. So I asked, "Would my normal time be alright?"

"Perfect," smiled and opened the door for me, "I'll see you then."

"Goodnight." I waved and he waved back giving me an amused, "Good luck."

"I'll need a little dealing with Raye, that's for sure I said to myself as I walked away. Though I think my prince heard me. I think I heard him laugh behind his closed door, though there were so many doors, I can't know for sure."

I stepped into the elevator, a far cry from the mess I'd been earlier. I don't know how such a negative skeptic can make me see sunshine and blue skies. All I do know, is the man seems to do that, each time we're together! It's mind boggling, because it has absolutely nothing to do with Serenity, Sailor Moon, Endymion or Tux! It's just plain old Serena and Darien! He said he feels the same way about me, that I make him feel better too! Suddenly I was me again, stalker forgotten, and my fifteen reasons were all in the back of my mind. By the time I was on the ground level, and the doors opened, I could feel the old spring returning to my step.

The moment I stepped out of the elevator and into the entryway of his building, I spotted Mina and John waiting for me. I can't tell you what I missed, though it must have been another awkward moment to create even more friction between the two children of Venus. Who would have though that the scout and knight of love; would carry so much hate for one another. Poor Artemis was so done, with the both of them; he rode on my shoulders. Even with Mina's loyal white kitty's disgust unveiled and not discrete, it didn't stop the pair from arguing the entire walk towards the stage area.

I was honestly amused by their determination to dislike one another. It was a concept I understood all too well and even though I felt humored by my colorful company. I didn't dare let them in on my enjoyment of their struggle, for I'd been there, not too long ago. I knew what it was like to be called out, or laughed at, for something you couldn't understand about yourself. I only prayed that they caught on quickly; and had a much happier ending than my first try, with my prince.

As soon as we reached the stage, I was greeted with the image I'd pictured. Lita, Ken, Amy, and Greg were all diligently working to help, in several tasks. Ken and a few other guys from our school (that included Melvin), were up on the stage. Preparing all the set and backdrops for tomorrow, Johnny immediately joined them. Though not without one more quip for the road, he shot over his shoulder. "Heaven help the person that'll get stuck working with you, Goldie Locks."

"Quit calling me that stupid name!" Mina requested loudly.

"Is that what he's calling you now?" I asked with a smile of understanding and apology.

"Yes, he's called me that all day, on into tonight. If I hear the little, stuck up, brit make one more fairy tale reference, when referring to me; I'm going to tie a knot in his tea bag!" Mina said obviously reaching the end of her rope with her partner. I couldn't keep it in anymore; I covered my mouth and tried to clamp my teeth together. But I laughed and the laugh couldn't be contained even if I'd tried. Mina looked at me completely serious, not even losing one ounce of her steam.

Raye shouted to us, "It's about time, the 'blonde twins,' got here! Can you please get to work, and laugh later?"

"Serena's laughing, I'm perfectly serious!" Mina verified, making my eyes tear with mirth! Mina and I were given the simple tasks of stringing the curtains and making sure they worked, properly. Lita was up there with us hooking up all the lights that were going to be used. While Amy was on the ground programming all the lights to a central computer. She was working with a team of girls, the very girls; stationed to run the lighting tomorrow night. They all attended, the all girl academy, that Raye went to. It was a bit of a surprise to all of us; none of Raye's classmates found her to be the bossy, and sometimes cruel, girl that we saw. They all though she was brilliant, and they all looked up to her. As if she was some kind of queen; while they were merely her, happy to serve, subjects.

When the stage was complete, curtains hung, lights were working. It was time for phase two, and it wasn't until it was Raye's turn to sing… that she finally stopped. Her song was playing, the lighting was perfect, and she was center stage… frozen. The heaping group of us off to the side wanted to go out there. We didn't want to bombard her, we hoped that she would find her voice again, on her own. Though as half an entire minute flew by I could see she was petrified. That someone needed to thaw her out and we couldn't all rush the stage. So, I hurried out and pulled my usually fiery, ever confident friend, a step away from the microphone. I covered it with my hand and asked her, "Raye, what's wrong?"

She whispered, "I don't know if I can do this, Serena."

"You can, Raye, I KNOW you can." I boasted.

"I don't know, if I was just singing to a crowd of people this would be a piece of cake. You know that, you've seen me do it before."

"Yes I have!" I affirmed.

"When I'm up here tomorrow, I won't even see those people. I'll really only be up here for one guy; he'll be the only one I'm singing for."

Before I had a chance to answer my friend though, there were horrified screams at the back of the gathered teens. Of COURSE, it was a cardian! Draining and tossing kids like it was at a buffet for life-sucking monsters! We shouted for everyone else in the crowd to run and not to stop till they were safely home! As soon as we were alone and absolutely certain of it; we dashed backstage, transformed and dealt with the garbage. Chad was called to the fight, and did make an appearance; though not until the monster was half in the bag. Together Raye and Chad found a rhythm; that was amazing to behold, even to all of us just watching. When the beast was thoroughly burned to a nice pile of dust not even the usual 'card' remaining. I noticed a thoughtful glance pass between the two representatives of Mars. Each were out of breath and had landed in a close pose. SO close that for a moment we all thought they might kiss. Though Chad seemed to realize he had an audience and backed off.

He asked, had he missed much and we brought him up to speed on everything. Though then the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room, was finally acknowledged when Chad confessed to us. "My folks are going away soon, and they really want me to come home."

"We heard," Raye said; putting on a rather gloomy display of happiness. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I _can_ leave." He admitted, "I mean… a part of me is totally thrilled, that they love me, and are proud of me. I just don't know if I can leave, all of you, or not. Especially now, when I'm really apart of the team."

"We'd hate for you to go." I spoke up and all of the others backed me. Raye adding, "It would be unbearable without you, just like before. When I first started fighting and still doing _all_ of the chores at the temple. I really thought it would kill me, I was miserable. No one else could understand either, because no one else lived there. Then you came, out of nowhere, and things got so much better."

I've never seen Chad speechless, but today, that's exactly what he was. When he could speak again, he smiled, "So you do appreciate me?"

"Of course I do, more than you know." Raye smiled, and Chad really looked touched.

"Thank you," he finally was able to say, then he added. "The choice, just got way harder."

"The choice is yours Chad," Greg felt like he needed to say. "We'll back you up, no matter what you decide. You have to know that; but we'd all like it very much, if you could stay."

"I really don't know what to say, you guys;" He smiled, and turned to leave. Before he was out of sight, he turned around, and said, "It's important to me, that you all know something. I may be a little older, but being with all of you… specifically since I could fight, though before that too. It's been the best time of my life. I can't decide what part of it was better, the fighting experience I learned, the defeat of all those monsters. Or if it was getting to spend all that time with you guys. You really are the best, and I love every one of you. No matter what I decide, you all should know that."

All five of us girls were in tears and returned the sentiment. As touched we all were, I know he didn't see any of us. Raye was really the only one he was talking to. He hid it well, as he walked away; I think that he was affected too.

The rest of my night was homework and brother duties. It seems mom and dad, thought it would be a good idea; to give my spore of a little brother, a gift. Unlike they're no good teenage daughter, me, Sammy has gotten perfect marks all year in school. So, he got to select a prize as a reward, that I'm almost positive it will be my undoing. It's one of those guns that spits out the little foam-rubber disks at you. It's so fast spitting those disks that it burses me, and I don't mark up too easily! So I've been in all out war with my younger sibling, with his old ball-spitting gun, until he fell asleep. As soon as I lie down, I was up and out fighting monsters again. So it looks like we'll all be getting little if any sleep tonight. At least I get to sleep in today! Yay!

**

* * *

**

**Overall Progress Today:** Not too shabby, I've never seen Raye truly scare, before today. Though that's exactly what she is, terrified of what's to come. Though we all have a much better feeling about their situation. I had a terrible day and so did my prince. Though we seemed to brighten one another considerably. So things can't be too bad! Mina and Johnny are cute as heck, with their little fights and misunderstandings. Any day now, they'll stop fighting long enough to like each other. Hopefully Greg and Amy as well as Lita and Ken will all still be happy.

_Goals For Tomorrow:_ Be there for Raye as much as I can while being there for Darien too. Help Mina not to pull all of her hair out and kill any bad guys who dare to show their face… yep, that sums it up!

Wish Me Luck!

**~Serena**

**

* * *

**

**Instant Messaging  
with Andrew and Darien**

**IMAndrew:** "Darien! What are you doing up this late bro?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "I gave up on sleeping at all tonight, this kid is not at all happy. I think what I should be asking you, what are you doing up so early?"_

**IMAndrew:** "I met up with Rita online to chat. We were even able to do it with web cams today, so we could even see one another."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Hey, That's pretty cool, how is she?"_

**IMAndrew:** "Gorgeous! She's even more beautiful than I remembered! I miss her way worse though. Now that I've seen her and I can't touch her."

_**IMDarien:**__ "I told you, long distance wouldn't be easy, for either of you. Though I'll admit you're both worth it. Are you going to try to go back to sleep, or are you through for the night too?"_

**IMAndrew:** "I'm flying man! I just talked to, AND** SAW**; my girlfriend, do realize how long it has been since that has happened?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "I know it's been a while."_

**IMAndrew:** "It has been several months, but we're going to try and make it a routine thing. These little moonlight chats. We're talking about switching it up on our evenings and days off. Some nights she'll be up really late like this, so she'll be reaching me in the morning, while others I'll be up to catch her mornings."

_**IMDarien:**__ "There's something to definitely pass the time (winking smiley)"_

**IMAndrew:** "What the hell has happened to you?"

**IMDarien:** "What do you mean?"

**IMAndrew:** "Dude, you just used the smiley faces, I've been your friend all of these years and I've never once received a smiley before this very moment."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Come on! (Disbelieving smiley!)"_

**IMAndrew:** "Think about it…

_**IMDarien:**__ "… I'm thinking you're crazy. (Scared looking smiley)"_

**IMAndrew:** "What's happen to you? Come to think of it, you're usually worse company anytime before the sun rises and it's not even two thirty in the morning! What is it you're not telling me? Is it Serena, has she been helping you?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Listen to you, nosey!(Disapproving smiley)"_

**IMAndrew:** "Those smileys are really starting to creep me out, man! Wouldn't you have told, if you were abducted by aliens?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "But the guys behind the bright lights, told me if I shared my story, my body belonged to them. (Alien smiley holding up a peace sign)!"_

**IMAndrew:** "Come on! What's going on with you, man?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "I'm burping a baby! (Yuck! Smiley face)"_

**IMAndrew:** "Don't dodge the issue… TELL MEEEEEEE!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "… Nope!"_

**IMAndrew:** "You're seriously not going to tell me? You know what's going to happen than?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "You'll drop and move on?"_

**IMAndrew:** "No, I'll assume one of two things. Either I'll assume the worst from your silence, and be way off probably. Or I'll think that whatever has transpired between you and the lovely Serena is so precious to you. That you only want it to remain between you and her. Which means, my guesses will only get worse, from there. Why must you make me use my brain like this? Why can't you just tell me and get it over with?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Are you done sounding like a lunatic?"_

**IMAndrew:** "Oh it'll get way worse if you don't come clean! I'm a man who hasn't been able to touch his lady in FAR too long. You don't know when I'm just going to snap!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "(sighs) Oh the mess Rita's left behind… I wonder if she truly knows what she's in for!"_

**IMAndrew:** "She does, now spill!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "(sighs louder, baby seems confused, but has stopped crying) Yes Serena, has been over each day helping me. Not that it's really any of your business."_

**IMAndrew:** "She's been helping with the baby, or helping in general."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Both I guess. She's been by every single day, helping with this little hellion. He's an all together different kid when she's here."_

**IMAndrew:** "How so exactly?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "For instance, he sleeps! He only cries for a reason, and if she's here, he wants nothing to do with me. Serena said something once and that maybe why. She mentioned that the reason he's so insistent on her is because she's like the shape of his mother. I think he just likes her better, that's all there is to it."_

**IMAndrew:** "Bottom line, both of you; get on better, when she's around?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Yes, and today, I was bombarded with the nasty side; of my drama committee. They just invited themselves over, because they realized they're about to flunk. So not only did Serena look out for Jordan, so I could get them out and fast. She did so confined to my room, most of her stay tonight. Just her and the baby, she tired him out too, he did sleep for a while, after she left. Just not long enough for me to study and sleep. At least I'm prepared for that physics test, Monday though."_

**IMAndrew:** "Oh! What did you have to go and bring that up! Now I'm going to have to squeeze study time into my weekend too! Nice try to distract me, it might have worked for a moment. Somehow, I get the feeling she's been spending quality time with you, somehow too. During baby duty, am I right?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Yes, and I have to say, she's even more interesting one on one. We talk and get along fine now, though I'm not jinxing that, by talking about it!"_

**IMAndrew:** "Good idea, but hey, this is great! You're getting to know one another, and it sounds like you're getting closer. That's wonderful! Has anyone else been checking up on you (by anyone else I mean… Serena's other friends or Ann the piranha)"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Luckily no, so far, though I haven't seen Ann recently. Not since I was handed Jordan anyway. Maybe she's moved on, I hope she has."_

**IMAndrew:** "Yeah, you are a 'one girl at a time,' kind of guy, now. Serena's totally the center point, of all you focus, and energy now. (I must say, it's about time you found a girl like her)."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Right now, I consider myself very fortunate that she says that I'm a 'friend!' So please stop trying to help me pick out china patterns and curtains already!"_

**IMAndrew:** "I know, I'm just having way too much fun with you! By the way, your other 'friend,' Ann… is far from giving up!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "What do you mean exactly?"_

**IMAndrew:** "Everyday since you've stopped coming in, she's been here asking everyone about you. Including pestering the living hell out of me, because someone let her know, we're bros!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Sorry man! I really wish she would just forget all about me already."_

**IMAndrew:** "Me too! Though it looks like she's going to be a lot harder to get rid of!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "It's a shame she's so pushy, she's not all that terrible. I just can't stand a girl that's anywhere near that forceful! She's pretty, and can be a good friend, when she wants to be." _

**IMAndrew:** "Yes, yes, sadly your type is the bubbly, nice girl, sort. That can dish it out, just as well as she can take it! Small framed, outgoing, with blonde pig-tales and a great personality."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Had to get a few more good ones in there, didn't you?"_

**IMAndrew:** "I honestly couldn't help myself! I hate to bail buddy, but I have got to try and get a little rest. I'm sinking lower and lower in this chair!"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Alright, sleep well Andy! When all of this Jordan-madness is behind me, we've got to hang out."_

**IMAndrew:** "Hey, I'm not doing much today, would you mind if I came over and hung a little. Like while you're waiting for Serena to arrive?"

_**IMDarien:**__ "Sure, I get off of work around two, she's coming around five. Or at least that's been her typical arrival time the last few days."_

**IMAndrew:** "Perfect, I'll see ya sometime around two-thirty or three."

_**IMDarien:**__ "Later!"_

**IMAndrew:** "See ya around!"

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Tonight was a tough night, even when Serena was here. Which was strange, because things usually seem so much better when she's around. I hardly got to spend anytime with her and I feel robbed. Isn't that terrible? I shouldn't feel this way, not even a little. Though now that I have been spending so much time with her, more than I've even allowed my best friend lately… I honestly don't know how I kept up my teasing act as long as I did. She's too interesting, too engrossing, too beautiful, and extraordinary.

A fourth of our drama club's council invited themselves over to my dwelling tonight. Stealing away almost all of my time with Serena. Do you see what a miser I've become; of the time I'm allowed her. This just can't be good!

Anyway, she was nice enough to watch Jordan while I handled my classmates. There was a brief encounter, where Serena had to do some mud slinging with the pushy high school girls seated in my living room. Though luckily she's no slump in that department. She even brought up that I was partially to blame for her 'sharp as a tack' retorts. She even saw exactly what those girls were up to, how desperately they where seeking attention.

A friend of hers reminded her that she needed her help with something, so she rushed off a little early. Though she'd tired Jordan out well enough that he didn't awaken for a good while. When he came around, he was nearly impossible to get back to sleep! I gave up on sleep and started studying again, while Jordan slept. Somewhere between talking to Andrew online, studying and Jordan's fits, I drifted off to sleep. It couldn't have been for more than a minute, though in that time I had something happen that I NEED to write down.

In my dream… I guess it was a dream… it could have been some hallucination, though it seemed too real! I know none of this seems to makes sense, so far. Let me slow down!

As you know usually when I'm blessed with the presence of my princess, it's dark and shadowy in my dreams. It usually happens at night, and I've never really seen what she really looks like. This was all together different; I was sitting in a garden, with a floor of wildflowers mixed with a tall lush grass. The place was filled with bright sunshine and clean, sweet air. I could feel her sitting behind me, so I still couldn't see her. She wasn't holding my hand; she was turning it every which way. Studying it like I would have studied hers if I was given the chance. Her fingers were smaller than I thought possible and chilled at the tips. But I could feel her touch, and it wasn't a memory, for the first time in a long time. I could talk to her, as if she was sitting here with me, now, for real.

Her voice was warm and weighted down as ever, as she asked me outright. "Why can't you remember? Am I so easy to forget?"

"No," I squeaked, having to clear my throat. "No! You're impossible to forget."

"Than why haven't you realized yet…" she sighed on a deep breath, "Things would be so much easier if you did."

"I'm trying Serenity, really I am." I said, which was a first time I've called her by her name, and it wasn't a memory. I could hear her wistful smile, warming her sad worries. Even though I couldn't see her at all, I just knew her expression would have been worried. I wanted to turn and look at her so bad. Though I was afraid one move, or breath out of line, and I would be waking up.

"You called me Serenity, you've _never_ recalled that till now. I was always just 'princess,' that is something."

"Than why do you still sound so sad?" I asked her, and she leaned against my back, and I closed my eyes. Her form was much smaller than I'd been expecting. She sighed again and said, "'Serenity' is what my name used to be a lifetime ago. When I was in this skin, this gown, and we were together. All of these years, I've waited and wished for you to call it to me, never thinking that the day would finally come and be this bittersweet."

"Bittersweet?" I questioned.

"I wish for you to call me by my name in this life. The name that connects everything, and everyone correctly. I need Endymion, Sailor Moon needs Tuxedo Mask, while my true self needs Darien. Nothing will work right, until that day comes."

"Tuxedo Mask?" I said, and the name sounded weird, though felt familiar on my tongue.

"Yes, that is your vigilante name in this life, the guise you wear to hide your true identity. You're the protector of love and justice who also protects the Sailor Scouts. It's something else that has been forgotten for far too long."

"You mean, I'm supposed to be out there fighting alongside Sailor Moon!"

"Yes," she supplied simply, "It used to be your choice to protect them all, though it was your purpose to protect Sailor Moon. You'd seem content with the job of keeping her safe, long before the revelation of her true form."

"Because she's you!" I said, it wasn't at all like a question.

She pause, and sounded upset when she spoke again. "This isn't all I am, and you must realize that. If we're to ever be together, the way we each wish."

"I knew you as a person too, didn't I, not just a crime-fighting partner."

"Yes, and until you remember that part too, there's nothing else I can tell. Through whatever it is, she will face, you're supposed to help her. She's trying to be strong without you right now, but she's running out of steam, she's getting tired and doubting herself, her purpose, everything. She'll need you more than ever before. Look in the back corner of you closet, when you awaken. I hope that will help you somehow, for now my prince. Farwell."

Then I was jilted and looked at the clock to see only a minute had passed. Jordan was awake in an instant, crying for a change. As soon as he was clean, pampered, full and asleep again… I was running for my room. I ran to my closet and did as Serenity asked. There was nothing there of course, except clothes I'd out grown in one corner; the opposite corner stored all of my dress clothes. None of those plastic bags concealed the tux and cape I kept dreaming about, I was certain. I did check to make sure my assumption was sound... and I'd been right. Not tux, no cape, no filmy masks in sight.

Before I turned the light off and gave up for now; retiring this whole notion from my princess, to the back my mind. The place where I stored all my visions that had turned out to be; nothing more than a dream. I noticed a small seam that looked like a hidden compartment, out of the corner of my eye. It lie behind my dress clothes, in the back corner, tucked behind my suits and other formal attire. I pulled and pried, though it wouldn't budge; not until my fingers came across a small box that popped out. It was a tiny keypad, that looked like a pocket-sized calculator. I keyed in my date of birth and a smoky fog shot out of the cracks. There behind the hidden door was what my princess must have been talking about…

It was a small room, that not only contained the crazy tux I'd been searching for. It also had, a top hat, gloves, bowtie, special socks, and mask that I'd worn. Five more that matched, exactly, A bin full of suits, masks, and matching articles of clothes that had been all but destroyed. They were all shredded, cut, torn and as I looked at the these suits that were beyond care. I began to remember how they got that way. There was all of these flashes in my head, they were borderline painful. Until I found one, that set my back, particularly my right shoulder blade, on fire. That was the moment that I noticed the suit which had been on top of the pile. It had fallen off somehow, and I had been too preoccupied and in pain at the time to care much.

That memory was fresher, than a lot of the others I'd seen. Sharper, more recent, I was certain, this was very important; and I felt like kissing my princess, for pointing this out to me. It was concrete, detailed fact; that I could hold onto, study! Evidence that I wasn't crazy, I was a crime fighting, tuxedo wearing, cane wielding, masked man. It wasn't a past life memory, it was current, something that had been a part of my life, IN this LIFE! A hundred times better than all of the murky remembrance; I'd been stumbling around in, for months. I could see it so clearly now, all brought back for this one article of clothing. I felt like I was finally getting somewhere.

A woman disguised as Sailor Moon had done this, the blade had been made of some special disappearing ice. I could tell by looking at the hole, her blade had been two inches thick and nearly five inches wide. As soon as I remember all this, I recalled that as the night that I was discovered by our enemies. 'Our' meaning the rivals; the Sailor Scouts, and I, shared! They knew who I was, where I lived, and the same woman that stabbed me (I think she was a woman) challenged me. I rushed to face her, but I only seemed to get stabbed again. After that, I have no idea how I lived, yet got back here. This wasn't just crazy - lunatic dreams anymore… This was real!

I had really put some thought into this little hidden area too. It had it's own computer, place designated for canes, a hook suits capes and hat rack for all of my hats. Just sitting there taking it all in, felt like a giant step in the right direction! As if to remind me, I was hindered by greater responsibilities at the moment, Jordan began to get wail again. So all of my joy was put on hold. Though only momentarily my head is so full at the moment.

**Hopefully Back to Caped Crusadering Soon,**

**-Darien**

* * *

There you are everyone! Another crazy chapter of Sailor Moon chaos! I hope all of you enjoyed, now it's your turn! Please let me know, if you liked it, loved it, hated it, or even tolerated it! Thank you again all of you who favorited me, this story or reviewed the last chapter. You all keep me going and keep me focused bless you! Even if you haven't written or favored anything, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! I know these chapters are long and wordy (I do tend to go on and on, hopefully in a none boring - interesting way, at least!). Before I bid you farewell for another chapter I want to remind everyone about the poll posted on my profile. Asking everyone to pick their favorite couple other than the obvious (Serena and Darien)! I also wanted to thank the one person, whoever you are, that has already voted! I really need help figuring who needs more featured time! Thank you, for your time, your comments and everything! Bless you all! Much Love!

_**~SailorLeia**_


	13. Much Ado Saturday!

Dear Readers,

(Peeks around a fictional corner at the irritated, ever patient readers still reading!) Hi there! (barely dodges being hit by several tomatoes, a few poke-balls and dozens of Luna-spheres!) Sorry that I wasn't able to post at all lately! Between recovering from my head injury, my laptop being destroyed, helping plan a wedding for a friend, AND revamping my old star wars stories for posting on a friends site… Time has just flown on by! A bunch of you sent reviews and comments of encouragement that I didn't receive until a days ago. I honestly thought no one cared, but all of you did care, and it was you're encouragement and kindness that made this chapter possible! I really hope it was worth the wait and you're all still reading!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY -** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the songs featured in this chapter! There will be a small verse from Raye's song I wrote myself ((I'm not great at poetry or writing in any form of verse. So hopefully it's not total crap)). The real songs belong to the musical geniuses of Plumb and Evanescence.

Before I get into the 'thank you's I did want to give a special thanks to all of you who favorited me or this story these weeks and monthes (Or any of my other stories! Thank you!). I also wanted to thank all of you who voted on my profile. It really helps me, and all of you who voiced things you would like me to feature soon! It really helps to perk up my creativity, whenever any of you do that! So bless you all,! And Now let's get this chapter started off right.

**Special Thanks to all of you who reviewed:**** Lee** (_You were my first reviewer this time so I'm even more grateful, because I'm a total wreck till I get that first review, telling me that 'it's okay!' Your words of encouragement and sheer thoughtfulness had me blushing! Bless your heart! I can't thank you enough for it, sorry it's so late! You even reviewed a second time inspiring me to update, it was the combination of those two reviews that got my fingers flying over the keys! I hope this chapter reaches you with lots of sunshine, moonlight, or starlight {I can't decide which is better}! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_), **tiffany aka basketcase** (_I'm glad you were a little flattered, you deserve it! It truly is readers like you that make this fun! I'm delighted that you liked Mina & John's little interactions and you found them 'witty.' I'm also glad you mentioned you'd like to see a little more on Darien and Andrew's relationship. Suggestions like that really help me! There's quite a bit about them in this chapter. Also a little bit of Andrew and Serena's friendship, which always seems to come along for the ride. I really hope this reaches you with blue skies! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, Princess Anime** (_Thank you so much for your fun and kind words. Your reviews always seem to make me laugh or I receive them just when I need a boost! Bless you! I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Sorry it's so late! Much Love!_)**, stekka** (_Glad that you liked my involving tale, and hope you're still reading and enjoying! Thank you so much for writing in, sorry for the wait, Much Love!_)**, SerentiyMoonGodness** (_So good to hear from you! I'm glad that you're still reading; hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you for writing in, Much Love!_), **bladzesword **(_I'm so glad that you liked the addition of Chad and Ken! I always loved them in the show and in fanfictions. So happy someone else likes them too! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Thanks for writing in, Much Love!_)**, Anan-sama** (_Thank you so much for your comments, I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this concept! It can be very difficult sometimes, coming up with ways of everything happening the way I want. While sticking to my rule where everything is 'written' in some form. Reviews like yours, really keep me going! Yes, I'm trying to get a beta reader, cause my spelling and grammar are always questionable! I have one for my Star Wars tales, and it makes life so much easier! But I'm finding it difficult to find one for my Sailor Moon stories. It's so helpful to know even if misspelled or otherwise, it's still understandable! The night's I've been up worrying about that very thing! Thank you so much for writing in, hope this reaches you with plenty of sunshine! Hope you're still reading and enjoying, Sorry for the wait! Much Love!_)**, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon** (_You're reviews always make me smile, bless you! I'm so glad you enjoyed the Goldilocks bit! Also that you, like me, aren't usually a fan of Original Characters; I honestly can't begin to tell you where this character came from. He just popped in my head one day, and remained through all of these years of watching single Mina on the show! Posting anything about him the first time, I was in a panic. Convinced no one would like him or the other knights for that matter! So your comments made me super happy and I can't thank you enough! Bless you! Hope this reaches you with sunshine, that you're still reading and enjoying! Sorry to keep ya waiting! Much Love!_)**, KageNoNeko** (_Yes he is! I'm sooooo excited too! I'm so glad that you're still reading, hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for the wait! Much Love!_), **Bunnigirl07 **(_Here ya go! Glad you like it so far! Thank you so much for writing in! Sorry to keep ya waiting, Much Love!_)**, Queen of Light 17 **(_I'm so glad that you enjoyed Chapter 12 so much! I feel bad for Serena too, in that chapter! Darien's inching his way along nicely and oh, what is to come! Thank you for writing in bless you! Glad you're still reading, hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!_)**,** **sparrowflyaway** (_I'm so glad that you found this story, and I'm so glad that you liked it! Bless you! Hope that you enjoy this chapter too, thank you so much for writing in, Much Love!_), **AynHamasaki01** (_Aww, I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! I can't wait for everyone to see what I have planned for his reawakening too! It's going to be coming up not to far from where we are too! YAY, I'm so excited! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, it took forever to type, but here it is and hopefully worth the wait! Thank you so much for all of your kind words, I appreciate it so much that you wrote in and hope that you enjoy! Much Love!_), **reviewer** (_Oh no, my stories tend to take a while sometimes to complete, though I have never left a story incomplete, and I don't plan to! Thank you for reading and writing in! Hope you're still reading, and enjoying. Much Love!_)**, sailor silvimoon** (_Thank you so much for your wonderful words of encouragement. I'm so glad that you like my approach enough to suggest that I should cover the whole series this way [which I just might have to do too]! That is a real compliment and I really appreciate it. Your review reached me in a time, when I was very sad, and thought no one cared if I updated or not anymore. I visited the site, with my new shiny laptop on a whim. Amazed to see that there were whole bunched of reviews I hadn't received. It was your review that I saw first, it was the newest at the top of the list, bless you. It was the first one I read and the next thing I know, this chapter was complete and I could not wait to post! You're comments truly pulled me from a very dark place, they really made my week, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait, Much Love!_)**, CaseClosed621** (_Wow, Thank you so much for writting in! You really sound like my kind of reader! I'm so glad you found my story, and enjoied it, and all of it's wordy chapters! Also glad that you like my matured Serena, I've just always felt that she grew so much in those first couple of seasons. Only to be reversed the moment that S began... yeah, I naver have understood that. Here's an update, I really hope you're still reading and enjoying! Bless you, and Much Love!_)**, and Cherrystone** (_Thank you so much for writing in, I'm so glad you founf this story and enjoyied it! Darien may findout Alan's stalking Serena... hee hee... But we'll see! Hope you're still reading and enjoying, Bless you! Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to ALL of you patient, wonderful people who still care and are still reading! Bless every one of you! Much Love!_

* * *

**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 13**__ – Much Ado Saturday_

* * *

**A text-chat between three Knights**

**Greg, Ken, and John!**

**Ken to Greg:** "Greg! Where are you, man? Are you with Chad?"

**Greg's Reply to Ken:** "Partially…"

**Johnny to Greg:** "All of the girls are beginning to freak out! Where are you?"

**Greg's Reply to Johnny:** "You don't want to know where I am… trust me."

**Ken to Greg:** "What?"

**Johnny to Greg:** "What?"

**Greg to Both:** "I'm supposed to be with Chad, though I had no idea-"

**Johnny to Greg:** "I don't think your entire message sent, mate. Could you try it again?"

**Ken to Greg:** "Grr! I really wish that Luna and Artemis would hook us up with our own communicators and all! Like the girls! This would be so much easier!"

**Johnny In Agreement With Ken:** "Cheers to that, mate!"

**Greg to Both:** "I said, I had no idea that accompanying him and his parents to breakfast this morning, meant that I would end up where I am!"

**Johnny to Greg:** "Which is where exactly, my friend?"

**Greg to Johnny:** "… the airport."

**Ken to Greg:** "The freaking AIRPORT!"

**Johnny to Greg:** "Gregory, am I correct in estimating you to be, at least, an hour drive away?"

**Greg to Johnny:** "You would be if Chad's parents weren't loaded and using their friend's private plane."

**Ken to Greg:** "So how far away are you?"

**Greg to Both:** "It's going to be a while guys."

**Ken to Greg:** "Raye's going on in less than three hours, and I've heard traffic getting to this event in a nightmare! You guys are never going to make it unless you get back here now!

**Johnny to Greg:** "Greg, if I ring you, can you let me talk to Mars?"

**Greg to Johnny:** "I'd love to do that John, but we kind of got split up… it's complicated…"

**Ken to Greg:** "WHAT!"

**Johnny to Greg:** "Mercury, are you trying to tell me; that not only have you landed yourself hours in the opposing direction. You've also lost sight, of the person, whom is your mission!

**Greg to Johnny:** "It wasn't my fault or Chad's really, it's airport security. They wouldn't let me past the metal detectors because of my transformation pen. They labeled me suspicious, because I refused to throw it away, even though it was a pen, that didn't write."

**Ken to Whoever's listening anymore:** "That's it, we're so screwed! I'm not telling the girls about this. No! Not me, boys! There's always one, one poor schmuck that always gets the dirty jobs, no one else wants. Without you Greg, I'm not going to be that guy! John, you tell them; none of them like you, that much, anyway!"

**John to Ken:** "What the hell? They like me!"

**Ken to John:** "Not your partner!"

**John to Ken:** "Goldilocks is coming around! I'm not the fallacious of this folly, I'm concrete, you're the one cooking while wearing pink filly aprons all the time!"

**Ken to Johnny:** "You swore you'd never mention that again!

**From Greg (Marked Urgent):** "GENTLEMEN! This is no time to squabble, this is a time to pull this together and work as a team!"

**Ken to Both:** "The G man's right, I'm sorry John!"

**Johnny to Ken:** "No sweat, he is right!"

**Ken to Greg:** "Is there anyway we can reach Chad at all? Does he have his cell phone on him."

**Greg to Both:** "No, he did have his cell phone, but now I have it. It wouldn't pass airport security. It's cased in a thick metal the guards also marked fishy."

**Johnny to Greg:** "How are you to have contact with him? What did he say to you, last?"

**Greg to Both:** "When we first arrived, I was in a bit of a panic. For his parents… REALLY want him home. They would take him right now, and have Raye send him his things, if it were up to them. So they're no help, so I stuck close to our knight of Mars. Until the metal detectors gave us crap about his cell phone…"

**Greg continues:** "Just because it's caseing is metal, and I had my pen in my pocket. So he gave me his phone and his car keys. He said '_if he's not back in half an hour, to leave without him and give Raye his best_.' I had to remind him, '_I'm fourteen! I don't drive!_' He blanked out, the way he always does and says, _'you'll figure something out. You've always been smart!'_"

**Ken to Both:** "I don't like this, you guys!"

**Johnny to both:** "I don't like this, at all, either. How long, has it been now?"

**Greg: **"Twenty minutes!"

**Ken:** "And there's still no sign of him."

**Greg:** "Not a sound."

**Ken:** "Uh… guys! Matters just got a lot worse!"

**Greg:** "What?"

**Johnny:** "What?"

**Ken:** "The girls are on to us, repeat, the girls are on to us."

**Greg:** "That's so not good!"

**Johnny:** "How could this happen, did you talk to one of them, Jupiter? Did you look at one of them? What did you do?"

**Ken:** "NOTHING! Lita and Mina asked me, had I heard from Greg, and that it was getting late. I told them, bold faced, _'No, I wonder what's up.'_ Now it looks like they're trying to get Amy to call you, G."

**Greg:** "I can't lie to AMY! I can't!"

**Johnny:** "Than don't answer, wait for one of the others to call you!"

**Greg:** "I hate to leave her hanging like this… but I can't lie to her!"

**Ken:** "Wow, you're a noble little thing!"

**Greg:** "Hey, while I was trying to ignore Amy's constant ringing of my phone, I received a flash of the future. Everything is going to be all right!"

**Ken:** "Great… but how do you know that?"

**Johnny:** "He's a psychic Kenny! Remember?"

**Ken:** "Oh yeah, I knew that!"

**Johnny:** "Mina's calling you now, it's okay to answer her. Just tell her everything is alright and there's nothing to worry about."

**Greg:** "That wasn't too bad! I nearly died when Amy took the phone from Mina! I technically didn't lie though. I simply lied to Mina, who told Amy, and I just 'mmm-hmm'ed and 'uh-huh'ed in all the right places!"

**Johnny:** "We're happy for you, now what did you see in that vision?"

**Greg:** "Oh, yes, I saw myself and Chad arriving just in time to hear the song that Raye wrote for him. It looks like it was her last song and we just made it. It's going to be very close, but we will be there! So it's up to you two to stall as much as you can, without alarming the girls!"

**Johnny:** "That won't be too difficult."

**Ken:** "What are you saying, John! Greg is suddenly sitting on the cushy job! We're never going to pull this off without alarming those intuitive honeys!"

**Johnny:** "Chill out Jupiter, just leave it all up to me. You're forgetting you're talking to the smoothest operator in our whole arsenal! I'll be so cool and suave that those girls will not even suspect."

**Ken:** "Why am I more scared now? Are you feeling that, at all, Mercury?"

**Greg:** "I believe Johnny could _possibly_ pull this off. Though I think you'll be battling out '_smoothest operator_,' with our prince when he reawakens. That is one slick dude!"

**Johnny:** "Bring him on!"

**Ken:** "You're going to have to share a little more on that later dude. Honestly, we've got to get those two together. So everyone is happy and we don't have to kill ourselves taking shifts watching out for Serena as well as our own partners."

**Greg:** "We'll have to!"

**Johnny:** "Tell me where and when!"

**Greg:** "You Guys, Chad's here and we're running to get on the road; we're hurrying! I'll call when we're close."

**Johnny:** "Cool! We'll see you… when we see you."

**Ken:**"Good Luck, Later."

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

This morning I wasn't allowed very much sleep, but this is something I don't want to forget. So once again, I'm relying on your dainty little pages to keep safe something sacred! I know this isn't the first or last time, this is beginning to become a habit. Though I must tell you about these two dream encounters I had last night! Yes, I said TWO!

Starting with my first vision, I think that's the best way to proceed. Believe me, my mood will make more sense for my second vision this way. After you've seen what I learned in my first, that is! Here we go!

My mother, Queen Serenity visited me, last night. I found myself standing in the old white polished marble thrown room of my old kingdom. It was trimmed and accented in the sparkling gold I remembered, so bright the room was naturally lit and all the usual embellishments were in place. It was customary for me to appear in my princess dress, though for some strange reason, I was Sailor Moon this time. I bowed low and respectfully regardless, in a kneeling curtsy.

My mother's smiling image began, "Dear Serena, how good it is to see you. Everyday you grow and learn more, so that you can be the leader, you must become. I'm endlessly proud of you, though my business tonight is to be spoken to Sailor Moon, for it concerns her more than anyone."

"As you wish, mother," I smiled and she glowed back.

"You have a very strange new enemy, with a very strange form of undertaking. Could you shed a little light on what your team has figured out so far?" She asked and she gestured, grandly, opening her arms widely. It was then that I noticed we weren't alone. There were several others all sitting and listening. It was then, after a double take, that their faces rang a bell. I wouldn't just be speaking with my mother, the ruler of the moon, this evening. I was to address her _entire_ court, all of the rulers of the other planets and systems, together.

I suddenly felt very out of place and underdressed. Though a voice from behind me, a kind though confident voice said, "There she is."

I turned and somehow I knew in a moment, who the older gentlemen was, standing there. He was Endymion's father, the King of the Earth. His cape was as purple as earth's mountains, his hair was dark though speckled with sliver like the nights on his planet. His Armor was as green as the lush forests of his home. His eyes were the sea, blue and twinkling with mischief, like his son. Though Endymion's were several shades darker than his father's. I curtsied again, overwhelmed, knowing I hadn't spoken to him in over a thousand years. He'd died a while before the rest of us, leaving Endymion to rule the earth.

The older man, reached down to pull my tilted face back up and said, "Come now Sere, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He asked, before pulling me into a tight hug, and kissing my cheek. I hugged him back, as tight as I could and he chuckled in my ear. "There's my girl, I always knew you were the one for Endy!"

"Your Majesty, how I've missed you." I said, as tears pricked my eyes, and voice.

"I know, Sere, I have been watching closely, my son, you and your girls. You don't know the fun your mother and I have had."

"Magnus, we don't have much time!" Queen Serenity reminded the King of the Earth and he replied, "I remember! I just got wrapped up in getting to actually talk to one of them for a change. It's not everyday I am given such an offering. Consider yourself lucky, is all I'm saying, your highness."

Then he kissed me, and hugged me one more time before winking at me, and taking the only open seat in the place. Feeling somehow better now; I turned to face my mother again, and told her everything my team and I knew. Which is that our enemies seem to be alien twins, a boy and girl. They're focused on energy, just like the Nega-Verse was in the beginning. Their monsters are being called 'cardians' because their summoned by a deck of bizarre cards that the boy twin seems to have on him at all times. He plays a flute that awakens the card, and we destroy it. It usually turns into a blank card. The only monster that didn't return to a card was the last one Raye and Chad smoked.

The ruler of Mercury asked, "Had we been keeping these blank cards for researching purposes."

I told him, "Yes, they're staying with either Sailor Mercury or her knight. Both are exceptionally brilliant, and perform experiments on them in their free time."

My Mother spoke now, saying; "Wonderful, this is as I supposed. The Scouts, Knights and you, my dear; have done a wonderful job. You've really handled all of this like professionals, with just one exception."

Confused, I felt my eyebrows crinkle, "What exception is that, mother?"

"My dear," the king of the earth interrupted, "In the end of this dispute, it shall not be you, who will defeat this enemy. You're empowered by the 'Imperium Silver Crystal' of the moon, like your mother. It's too harshly powerful, for the finesse needed to end this fight peacefully."

"So what are we to do, who is that will conquer this evil?" I asked, tuning back to regard my mother again who sat relaxed on her throne. She gestured to the king saying, "His son, Endymion, must be the one to do it."

"What?" I asked, feeling the whole room flip upside down. They must be joking, Darien doesn't even remember anything, at all, about his past. It can't be up to him!

"Endymion was always a very gifted healer, like his mother and I both." The King began to remind me; "The good genes, on each side of his family, helped that, I suppose. It's a wonderful organic ability, lingering beneath his very skin. It's gentle enough to end this fight, without having to kill or even fight. I believe only his gifts are gentle enough to do this correctly, as does the rest of this council."

"Your Highness," I squeaked, "Endymion is now Darien, who has no idea of his past! He can't even remember being Tuxedo Mask and that was during his current life! I've never seen him show any of these healing abilities either, that you're speaking of. Believe me when I tell you, he had plenty of opportunities to showcase these gifts too; in the short time we've all be fighting together!" I continued to object. I even began to suggest, "this could be one of the things he lost somehow, in the processes of being reborn. Like I lost grace, pose and the capacity to say no to cake."

"I know all of that Serena," My Mother began, trying to unsuccessfully hide a smile; while the chamber was filled with all of the other ruler's laughter! They laughed! As if I was some jester, sent to entertain them, like I wasn't a hundred percent serious. My mother continued, "Though we also know how much a part of you wants him to have a normal life. That just isn't a possibility, for any of you."

"You're all far too special for that." The ruler of Mars said, adding, "Leaving Endymion out of it all wouldn't be fair to any of you. It leaves you all venerable, especially you young princess."

"If you've been watching us, than you all know I have hinted and push our memories. None of it has worked, not even slightly." I reminded them all and the ruler of Jupiter, a tall lankier woman than Lita stood to say, "You'll just have to get more aggressive."

"Antagonize them out of him, show a little more fire." The Queen of Mars added too.

"If I do, there's a good chance I could hurt him; I couldn't bare that, even with your news!" I told them all feeling a little cornered. The former ruler of Venus, stood up, and slowly approached me with both of her hands raised. As if to say, she came in peace and didn't wish to startle me. She began, "Serena, we're not here to bully you, or make you feel constricted. We're only coming to you with this revelation because it's no longer just important to **you,** that prince recovers. It is now of the utmost importance of your entire team's lives."

Even though the words she was saying made me feel light headed. She had a way of saying them, so considerately with such care, and softness; I almost magically felt as though things weren't nearly as grave as they could be. I marveled at that for a few blinks of my eyes, realizing this must be where Mina gets her soothing capabilities. She was famous for the same relieving voice and soothing manner. The Queen of Venus went on to say, "Whatever you're doing is working, though maybe you should try to step it up. He cares for you very much, I can sense that, but the only way you'll defeat this enemy, is with his help. You'll not be able to do this alone; not without tragedy, on both sides of the arena."

"The fires, will tell our Raye, exactly why your enemies seek energy this week. When her warnings come, you must tell them our forewarning as well." The King of Mars spoke again, and my Mother appeared out of thin air behind me. She took hold of my shoulders and squeezed me tightly.

"Another thing that shall be happening this week is Tuxedo Mask will think he is ready to rejoin your group. You must be firm with him, in letting him know that he is not ready."

"Mother, how-" I began but Earth's King Magnus was quicker.

"He isn't even able to produce his trademark roses yet. He'll show up in his costume wielding his cane. Tell him he needs to relearn his transformation and roses. His Healing capabilities as well as his sword will return to him in time. It will take practice and your vigilance Serena, the keys to defeating this enemy, lie inside him. Just as they lie within my son Endymion, so many years ago…He's going to need you belief and aid more than he has ever before."

"So his lists of things to work on is this," Queen Serenity recapped. "He needs to relearn his transformation, magical roses. He'll need at least some grasp of his former life, so that his sword and healing capabilities return-"

I finished, "This all must be done before we have our final confrontation with this enemy." I said, letting out a breath. What a hefty list, I didn't think I would have time for any of this. Yet alone one thing on it. Then my mother had to add…

"There will be a moment when the sword will appear, though it'll sort of be in a strange and unpredictable place. When it appears make sure that it falls into the right hands, for its Endymion's sword. It carries a special mysterious form of magic that only he can truly use and understand. To your other teammates, it's mostly just a diamond crushing sword. In the wrong hands, it could mean the very diminish of your world. The world that all of us died to making certain would come to pass. I know this is a lot to ask of you, dear princess. I wish things could be much easier, for you've already conquered so much in your young age." She said tenderly caressing my cheek.

"If it's at all helpful," she continued, "I'll be trying to help the young prince along as well. As I have been from the start, we all love you, and we'll be watching over all of you." She said kissing my forehead and hugging me, the next thing I knew I was waking up to my communicator.

An hour later, I returned to bed, cold and more than a little teed off! Luna had lectured me my whole journey to and from that battle. Then she told me I had no reason to be so bitter; so I told her to find somewhere else to sleep! The request surprised her, I'd gotten so attached to her, since she'd reawakened me. She had been the only one who knew anything about the past I was carrying around with me. Though her nagging certainly wasn't helping me feel better, right now. She realized for me to be that livid, there must be some reason behind it, so I sat up another thirty minutes telling her what I had seen. She immediately wanted to talk to Artemis and get his opinion. So she left quietly, leaving me to my thoughts. I went back to sleep and that's where the second vision came in.

It was a strange feeling dream, it was so vivid and real. I was in a sunny, and beautiful field, full of all kinds of wild flowers and I was sitting there next to my Endymion, as Serenity. I wasn't exactly beside him, I was more behind him, laying against his back, playing with one of his hands. It seemed so big and strong compared to mine. Usually when I was in moments like this, I wasn't at all, in control of what was being said. It's always a memory or some repeated dream of my past… This was all together different.

I said everything to Endymion I was thinking and I was so confident, so sure. It was incredible! For instance the first thing I remembered saying was, "Why can't you remember? Am I so easy to forget?"

"No," he somehow said, with no voice, so he cleared my throat. "No! You're impossible to forget."

"Than why haven't you realized yet…" I sighed, then I took a deep breath, to calm myself. "Things would be so much easier if you did."

"I'm trying Serenity, really I am." He said, which I felt the corners of my lips curling at the use of my former name. Something told me to say this next part, and the words flowed freely. "You called me Serenity, you've _never_ recalled that till now. I was always just '_princess_,' that is something."

"Than why do you still sound so sad?" He questioned, like it was life or death, I leaned heavier against his back. Taking in his smell, even in my dreams his scent was breathtaking. Though the words I had to say, just poured from me, like a waterfall. "'_Serenity_' is what my name used to be a lifetime ago. When I was in this skin, this gown, and we were together. All of these years, I've waited and wished for you to call it to me, never thinking that the day would finally come and be this bittersweet."

"Bittersweet?" he asked, sounding a little confused.

"I now wish for you to call me by my name in this life. The name that connects everything, and everyone correctly. I need Endymion; Sailor Moon needs Tuxedo Mask, while my true self needs Darien. Nothing will work right, until that day comes." I said and felt like an invisible weight, the size of the Grand Canyon had just been lifted from my chest and shoulders.

"Tuxedo Mask?" He repeated, as if I'd just began teaching him how to speak a foreign language.

"Yes, that is your vigilante name in this life, the guise you wear to hide your true identity." I said, beginning to spin my story. "You're the protector of love and justice who also protects the Sailor Scouts. It's something else that has been forgotten for far too long."

"You mean, I'm supposed to be out there fighting alongside Sailor Moon!" He said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes," I shrugged, "It used to be your choice to protect them all, though it was your purpose to protect Sailor Moon. You'd seem content with the job of keeping her safe, long before the revelation of her true form."

"Because she's you!" He verified, making the bitterness bubble up my throat and into my mouth. It tasted like bad cough medicine mixed with Doritos, not a combination I'd recommend.

It took me a few moments to regain my voice; for I saw the hopelessness in that statement. All Darien wanted was his princess, not me; this wasn't at all fair to him, and I found myself saying, "This isn't all I am, and you must realize that. If we're to ever be together, the way we each wish." I was beginning to choke on tears; I had to really fight them back down my eye sockets.

"I knew you as a person too, didn't I; not just a crime-fighting partner."

"Yes, and until you remember that part too, there's nothing else I can tell. Through whatever it is, she will face, you're supposed to help her. She's trying to be strong without you right now, but she's running out of steam, she's getting tired and doubting herself, her purpose, everything. She'll need you more than ever before. Look in the back corner of your closet, when you awaken. I hope that will help you somehow, for now my prince. Farwell." I did just manage to say before I was awakened by another attack. I'm still uncertain where that closet comment came from. I guess I figured he would have a secret stashing place. I know that's where mine is, and most of the other Scouts or Knights.

By the time this beast was dust, everyone was pretty set to stay up, and head over to the park with Raye. Though before we left, I was put on the spot by our feline guardians and had to tell everyone what I'd seen and heard from all of our former rulers and parents, the night before. Everyone was freaking out at the knowledge that this fight would be up to our prince. It wasn't like any of us were saying he couldn't do this, we all knew he could (at least us girls who'd fought with and against him knew). The Knights were a little doubtful, complaining they hardly knew him. The main thing we all agreed on; was we had no idea how this was all going to work out!

I didn't dare mention my other vision, they were all way too involved in that aspect too. They were all saying the same thing that the other rulers were. That I needed to get more aggressive, with my hints; and I needed to start opening up, to him, more. Though that's an easy request from where they're all standing. They don't have to do it, or worry really, I do! The former ruler of Venus, may have pointed out that this now concerns them too. Though I don't think there's any possible way that they could live with it like I have to.

Our group started towards the park, and I was in a crappy mood. That only seems to get crapper by the second, as I tripped, and fell into everything, in my perimeter. Something I hadn't been doing, quite as much, lately, until today. I talked to Raye, who was all excited. She actually told us all, that she appreciates us. What we're doing, how we're helping, all of it! That it made her feel good to go up on that stage and do what she needed to do. Just knowing we were all there, cheering for her.

When we arrived, we were handed time sheets, with times and assigned jobs in places. I was a cotton candy maker for an hour and a half. Then a Funnel Cake maker for another hour and a half, hoping Raye would still feel appreciative when she found out how many messed up funnel cakes I got to eat. Then I was a ghost in the second floor of the haunted house for an hour. The most fun of my day even though all I did was scream and cry the whole time. I scared so many people! I was so good at it that the next hour I was a dead girl on the other floor. I would lay perfectly still until the perfect moment, I loved that job. During my break I rode all the rides and made it back in plenty of time to start my last job.

Which I was so excited about, because I got to run the water gun games! You know those carnival games the water-guns. Where you shoot the water into the targets and whoever fills there's up all the way to the top first, wins! I was thrilled to be doing that, though I'll admit, I was even more excite to be handing out the prizes I would be giving out. I was handing out super soft and cute, Sailor Moon plush dolls. I had all five Scouts, Beryl as well as Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and some of the generals. Two guys I go to school with were talking to me and won a few games. Though they didn't want their dolls, so I got to take the three they didn't want. I was rewarded with one more toy, that I won, against a pack of tough looking boys I overwhelmed when Ken switched shifts with me. Then I was running full speed to the stage areas to help Raye get ready.

My doll selections were of course Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Beryl. I can't be certain way I picked the latter. I guess I couldn't decide between my four super awesome friends dolls, and I DID NOT want the generals more than Beryl, because I had to see and fight them a lot more. Now I have something to punch in my room, or an actual dummy for our sparing sessions (we have been needing one of those!). Though each doll was nearly three feet tall, and awkward for a petite girl like me carry, even for that short while.

I somehow managed to stuff, my Sailor Moon, Luna and Beryl down in my backpack that I'd carried all day. Beryl was peeking out of its top flap and I still had to carry Tuxedo Mask. I figured it was a good place to start; since everyone wanted me to accelerate my hints. He would have to see me carrying it, since I would be going to place soon. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that this final face off won't be up to me. That this is all going to fall back on my prince and he's going to be the one to bring this enemy down.

I arrived and somehow made it just in time to help Raye out and talk her down. I don't know where they found time, but somehow in all of this chaos, Lita and Mina had gotten apprehensive towards the knights. They swore that the boys were scheming, or in on some conspiracy they refused to share. I'm still baffled as to how they found the time, if what they believed was true, why would the boys lie. The whole group of girls seemed certain that John, Ken and Greg were all hiding something from them. Not sure I wanted to know, the way my week was ending; I just talked Raye down before wishing her a great show. Leaving the boys in Amy, Lita, and Mina's capable hands, mentally I couldn't bare another thing that I would have to worry about. I promised that I would hear her first song, then I was going to have to leave and meet up with Darien.

Normally she would have read me the riot act, for even thinking of spending time with my prince today. Even if she knows he really needs my help, because this is supposed to be _her_ day (she can be such a diva sometimes). She still would have thrown a tantrum, if I hadn't went ahead and told everyone that we were going to need to all pitch in to help Darien regain his past. So instead, she got me a spot in the front row and I was there for her first song. Which ended up being a cover, surprisingly; I say '_surprisingly_,' because the only songs Raye had planned to showcase were all her own works.

All of us were so proud of her, I was so glad I got to see one of her performances up close and where she could see me. For even as confident and non-stop as Mars is the rest of the time. She froze today, the moment she was center stage and saw all those people. She just couldn't move, couldn't speak, for a couple of seconds. I knew if Chad, had been here, this would have been his cue. He would have come to her rescue, but I searched the crowd and didn't see him anywhere. To all of our surprise, the newest member of our group Johnny stepped out on the stage with Raye. First he ran over to the band and talked to them. To all of our shock as well as the crowd, one of the guitarists took off his shoulder strap and handed his instrument over to John. He slung the strap as if it was second nature and marched up to the nearest microphone. He leaned in and said, to the crowd smoothly.

"If you'll excuse us for this one song, our vocalist didn't get to warm her pipes. So we're going to do a quick little 'cover' to make her feel right at home. If you know this one, please join in." With that he cued the guy at the keyboard, and followed his tune, strumming familiar chords and to the amazement of us all; he wasn't good. He was AMAZING! He sounded exactly like the professional stars that originally wrote it, as he blended in with the other guys. Raye shook her head at him, but she was smiling as he called to her, "Come on everyone knows this one!"

With that, took a deep breath, and began to sing beautifully. Somehow pulling off the soft rock sound, and her naturally beautiful tone. Which was strange because she didn't usually sing too much rock of any kind! She sang:

"_In my head I have dreams  
I have visions of many things  
Questions, longings in my mind"_

"Pictures fill my head  
I feel so trapped instead but  
Trapped doesn't seem so bad  
'Cause You are here"

Just before she went into the chorus, I noticed a glance pass between John and Raye. A peek full of appreciation and kinship; her nervousness was a thing of the past, she was having fun. It looked like the newest member of our knight's, not to mention the most whirlwind entrance into our group, has won over another member of our team. Then Raye was singing perfectly:

"_It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need You here with me"_

Johnny was rocking, Mina and Lita started to do back up vocals, and the crowd was shouting the lyrics with them. It was so fun, it was one of the most literal forms of magic I've ever witnessed. And I was up on my feet clapping and singing too!

"In my heart I had hope  
Built on dreams I'll never know  
Answers to love left behind"

"Visions filled my head  
I felt so trapped instead but  
Trapped didn't seem so bad  
'Cause You were near"

"It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need You here with me"

"I can't do anything without You  
You give me strength to do anything  
I can't be everything I try to  
You saved me from the everything  
I couldn't be"

"It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
And I can try to justify  
But I still need You here with me"

"It doesn't mean anything  
Without You here with me  
'Cause after all is said and done  
I still need You here with me"

"Need You here with me  
I need You here with me"

She had the crowd now; she was getting a standing ovation, for a warm up! John smiled and clapped along saying, "For those of you who don't know, that song, is called '_Here With Me,_' from a group called _Plumb_. We must give credit where it's due; though as beautifully as that was sung, I don't think anyone could complain. From this point on, everything you hear, will have been written by our beautiful vocalist; Miss Raye Hino, isn't she something?"

The crowd went wild, in agreement, then Johnny gave Raye a tight hug and blew her a kiss as he left the stage. He handed the guitar back to its owner, who came rushing back up on the stage, to reclaim his initial position, in her band. While John disappeared back stage with the others, where I'm sure he was cheered on. It was a wonderful thing to behold truly and I felt good walking the short distance to Darien's apartment. Carrying the knowledge that Raye would be fine, and Johnny was earning more and more points.

I walked along, able to hear Raye's continued show the whole way. When I'd waved my farewell to her from my seat. She winked at me, back to her old gregarious self! I kept that little wink fresh at the front of my mind; hoping that nothing happened to disrupt her moment in the spotlight. That whatever was holding up Chad and Greg; was resolved, long before she sang her most important song. That the next time I saw everyone, they would all be a little closer and so would I and my prince… Then I got to his apartment and all of that happy optimistic thinking was shot down.

I stepped into the front door of Darien's apartment, unsuspecting of anything. Not sure of what exactly I had been expecting! I'm certain it wasn't what I saw! I took off my shoes at the door and rounded the corner to find Darien, seated all comfy on his sofa, with Ann in his lap holding Jordan.

"Hey Serena, I was wondering when you'd get here." He said cheerfully, smiling at me, like he was unsure how to react (or maybe it was _my_ reaction he was unsure of). I guess he wasn't sure if he was in trouble with me, or relieved I was there to get Ann off of him. He tried to get out from under Ann's weight, to greet me, without hurting her or Jordan. He looked more afraid, while I was more concerned with the she-devil holding that baby. She wasn't even doing it right, and the baby looked unhappy, uncomfortable and about to cry. Did Darien honestly not see that? Before anyone could say or do anything, the baby must have began to pee. For a trail of liquid was shooting out of his diaper from all sides! Covering Darien and Ann both, as they each yelled in disgust. The only reason I wasn't hit, was because I was across the room.

I was so shocked; all I could do was stare, as the pee explosion continued. Until Ann ran out of the apartment completely, knocking me to the ground en route. Screaming about how possessed and devilish Jordan was, tossing the baby at Darien, not seeming to get out of the door fast enough.

My prince tried to apologize, but it was no use, Ann was too disgusted to listen. She was already halfway down the hall by now. Leaving urine-covered Darien and Jordan all alone again, with me. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, though the words slipped out of my mouth before I could catch them. "Maybe I should have stayed with Raye today."

"No Serena, I'm so glad to see you!" Darien smiled, patting me on the back with his clean hand. "I don't know how she found out where I lived. I'll bet she followed Andrew or something, you just missed him."

"You didn't ask her for help?" I asked him a little surprised taking Jordan from him and surveying the damage.

"No, you're the only one I've been asking for help. Well, other than my neighbor, who watches him while I'm at school or work. I haven't even seen Andrew since the last time you and me where at the arcade together. Not till today."

"Whoever was the last to change Jordan didn't close his diaper tight enough. Look how it hangs." I showed Darien, swinging Jordan's little hips while the little tot giggled.

Darien rolled his eyes, "I was making him a bottle and Ann did that."

"I'll wash him up real quick, if you like, and give you a break. You look tired, or if you want to go try to catch Ann." I suggested, but Darien had another idea. He said, "No that's alright, I'll get us both a little more presentable. I have something else, I want to show you."

He took my hand and led me though, his bedroom, to his balcony. It was a perfect view of Raye's performance, and I could hear everything no problem. Having never been here before, it was interesting, though he looked like he'd gone to a little trouble to make it look nice. There was a small patch of climbing red roses, trimmed to perfection standing in the far corner. Beautiful bright red blossoms that he seemed to only allow wrapping around his banister a ways. The scent that the flora put off, was almost prettier than the flowers. There was a very small bench; that had a very new looking cushion. There were some candles for when it got dark, and a small party platter. With three little cups of dip, all cut to fit together in one round shape in the center of a bigger plate. Surrounded by celery sticks, carrots and other dip-able things. I asked, "What's all this."

"Well, I know you didn't really want to miss Raye's big day, this way you don't have to." He smiled.

"And I'm still here if you need me," I said, while he finished, "Technically you can be in two places at once."

"Thank you Darien," I said smiling, and he grinned back claiming. "It's the least I could do, I'll go get him cleaned up. Then if you could watch him after that, I can clean up."

"No sweat." I smiled.

"Then we can decide where the evening can go from there? Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I shrugged, then he and the baby disappeared. This was a great spot, I didn't miss a thing. I heard every word, All of Raye's dedications, and descriptions between each song. I didn't know it, but she'd written a song for Darien and me. It reminded me of my star locket, Darien had let me keep after I found it one night. It's tune, even if it is a little haunting, will always have a place in my heart. Raye basically gave it epic words, telling our sadder story (with Serenity and Endymion). So it sounded like something from 'Anastasia,' rather than the tale two of her friends could inspire. Thank heavens I heard that one almost as soon as Darien was out of sight. That would have been way too hard to hide my blush from him. He sees and catches everything, so easily! He even notices way too much, when he's taken away into the little world, we drift to whenever we're together. Though it's very possible my pull is nowhere near his lethal magnetism.

It wasn't till sitting there, listening to Raye's songs, that I evaluated just what this week had been like. I've been surrounded by injury, pain, guilt and even some death this week. Only to go to sleep and be plagued by my prince's many deaths, as well as my own, my friends, and families. My mother's warnings or nightmares of our impending doom were all in between. I had doubted myself, my powers, basically everything about myself all week. For the majority of it, my heart had ached so badly, it felt like it would never beat right again. Then all of a sudden, I would get a glimpse of light at the end of the impossibly long tunnel. I was getting closer to all of my teammates, to my prince, and I could recall a lot of joy. Though it wasn't till I was listening to Raye spinning our story, sitting on Darien's balcony, that I noticed how everything seemed to have this very strange balance.

I took my first real breath of the day that didn't hurt, under all of the pressure threatening to smother me. For the first time since I woke up with my full memory regained. Things didn't look or feel so hopeless, even though my head was screaming all my qualms. My heart, body and spirit remained untouched by my minds, shouts. After weeks of constant worry, as well as rewards… that was a beautiful thing! So precious and rare I really wished it had lasted longer, though you must know by now, that nothing good can last very long, for me.

That was when I heard someone walking around in Darien's apartment and coming my way. Figuring it was just Darien, I called to him, "Are you sure you don't need any help with Jordan?"

I didn't receive an answer, though imagine my surprise when Ann came flying though his door and out on the balcony with me. She shouted, "SERENA! Just what is _your_ business here?"

"Do you realize you smell, very strongly, of pee?" I answered her with a question.

"Don't play cute with me, Se-re-na," Have I ever mentioned before how much I hate the way she strings out the syllables in my name? I really hate it! "What in the world are you doing coming into his apartment when he's here, all alone? That isn't a very decent thing to be doing, people may get the wrong idea."

"I'm helping Darien take care of Jordan, of course. That's it; he's obviously not alone if there's a baby who is always asking for everyone's attention. He's just cleaning up the baby, real quick and then I'm giving him a break." I said, not appreciating her allegations at all.

"You've been doing this a lot lately, haven't you?" She asked rudely. Partly because it was none of her business, and also because now, she was implying I was an unfit helper. Pretty good from someone who can't even place a paper diaper on a baby's end completely, or correctly.

"I've known this baby and his family since he was born, I even babysat for them." I told her, but that was all I got out before Ann was telling me.

"Darien won't be needing your services today, so get out already! Scram! Beat it! Go find some _useful_ thing to do with your time." She waved me off.

"Umm Ann, I think you're forgetting where you are." I tried to point out kindly. "This isn't the arcade and this isn't school. This is Darien's home and I was invited here, don't cha think maybe we should leave that decision to him?" I thought it was pretty nice suggestion, though Ann acted as though I'd just slapped her.

"You idiot!" She screeched, "You really think he honestly wants you around? No way! There's no way a guy like Darien would ever actually want a little zero like you around, airhead! Don't you see that? Do any of his hints sink past that hair?" I could feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. She was stating, matter-a-factly, all of my crippling fears I'd been relieved of not five seconds ago.

A voice floated in, to my rescue, from behind Ann. The voice said, "Wow, those are some harsh words, little lady."

The man leaned against the doorway was Andrew, and I could have kissed him. Ann instantly, yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because the last time I checked this is Darien's apartment. Or at least it was this morning," Andrew said smoothly, holding a firm face, with an expression I've only seen once or twice. Like when kids started beating on the machines, in the arcade, and it was up to him to correct them.

Ann turned and said in a more reasonable tone, "Of course, this is still his place! Darien and I have plans, and now she's-"

"Be very careful with what you're about to say, angel." Andrew cut in with that same firm face, "I am the one who seems to have plans with Darien and when we talked last night. His plans for today included Serena, even then. So include that in your little story, if you really want us to believe it."

I wanted to hug Andrew and thank him, but Ann cackled a loud laugh. "Darien spending time with Serena on purpose! As if he would ever be that desperate!" She laughed so hard it looked like she might cry. Her words held so much truth, I could feel my own tears welling up again. Until Andrew's sharp and loud bark cut Ann's laughter off, "HEY!"

I jumped a little and saw Ann leap at least a foot in the air beside me. Andrew said, "I've noticed you're a very selfish creature. So I'll tell you, you're not funny! You're the only one laughing at your own jokes, like a lunatic. Furthermore, Darien would not appreciate someone ripping one of his friends apart, right here in his house."

Ann started to laugh again, "Oh, you're too much Andrew. What you don't realize is that you're speaking so boldly about a girl who doesn't deserve such vigilance!" She wiped tears away, finishing, "This is Se-re-na we're talking about, it's not like she's all that important."

"She's right Andrew, though thank you for-"

"Why are you still here? Leave!" Ann cut me off, and the tears escaped my eyes.

That was when I felt something inside of me snap, my breaking point had been reached, the tears poured and I was slipping past a very pleased with herself Ann and a sympathetic Andrew. When I got to him, I think I heard him say a soft 'no.' He really had wanted me to stay, and take part in whatever plans Darien and he had made, the night before. I just couldn't stay a minute longer, I knew all I would do was cry now. I would be of no use to them, and I wouldn't be any fun. So I told Andrew in a choked voice, "Just tell Darien, I'm sorry."

As soon as I had my bag again, and shoes on, I was running. Running as fast as I could, with nowhere to go. I couldn't go to any of friends; they were all at the festival. Even Molly and Melvin were attending it, who'd gotten to know Raye pretty well through me. They didn't need my tears ruining their day either. So I just decided to make a run for home. That was the only place I knew my misery would go unnoticed long enough for me to deal with it; and not pull anyone down with me.

As if someone knew, I wasn't devastated enough; I ran head long into my stalker. Alan and I would have fallen to the ground too, if he hadn't caught both, himself and me. "Serena, where did you come from?" He asked, nicely.

Then he seemed to notice my sobs, and asked, "Are you crying? Why, has someone hurt you?"

I tried to say '_no_,' but all that came out sounding like more crying. He stood me up straight, on my feet, from the strange limbo we'd both landed in. Then he pulled me over to a bench nearby. He sat me down, then sat close beside me. For a while all I could do was cry, and he sat there panicked beside me, helplessly. When I could talk, I said; "It's nothing Alan. You should go on to the festival, and have fun; I'll be alright."

"What happened to you?" He asked still worried, though a little relieved the worst of my tears had passed.

"It's nothing serious; I just got my feelings hurt, it happens. I'm sorry I ran into you, I hope I didn't hurt you." I said pathetically, he handed me a fresh tissue. "No blood, no foul, I'm glad I bumped into; you shouldn't be alone when you're this sad."

I blew my nose, and sniffled, feeling a little lighter from crying. It relieved some of the weight Ann had just reburied me in. When Alan asked, "Who hurt your feelings? Did you have a fight with one of your friends, or something?"

"No, I just bumped into the wrong person, who somehow knew all the right things to say." I said, still not giving him any names. Feeling it would be better to not tell the shrew's brother how terrible his sister is. If she's like my sibling, I'm sure he's all too aware.

"It wasn't that Darien guy, was it?" He asked angrily, and I told him. "Oh no, he's been very nice to me lately. This was a girl, it wasn't a guy, and everything she said was just too truthful. You know?"

"The truth can, definitely, hurt," he agreed. "I'm sorry you had to hear it and get hurt like this."

"Oh, I'll be alright, it was silly of me to get upset, really." I said, now I felt like sleeping. I hate that about crying so hard, first you feel light and little relieved. Then you start to ache and all you want to do is sleep, I could feel my eyes getting heavier. So I said, "Thanks for sitting and talking to me, Alan. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he smiled and I pat him and said, "Go on and enjoy the festival. My friend Raye is the vocalist, and she's amazing up there!"

"You should be there too!" He said, while I shook my head.

"I'm just not up to it anymore, I would make all of my friends feel bad, if they saw me like this. It's not my day, anyway, it's Raye's. I'll see you in school!" I waved as I walked away, with my alleged stalker, innocently doing as he was told. Yes, my friends didn't need to wallow in my pity parade with me. That definitely wouldn't' help matters at all!

Not on the very day we were told that our prince is to be our savor. This mission requires his finesse and strength; even though he can't remember who he truly is. Without him, our fate is tragic on both sides of the fight, rather than reachable peace. No, I would rather let my friends stay optimistic as possible. It's not their fault their leader's a washout. They can't help it if my prince isn't receiving my hints. It isn't their fault I'm not as attractive as I was in my former life! That I have no grace, no prayer, no chance. Let them remain happy and oblivious to all of this as long as they can.

As soon as I was definitely out of Alan's sight and out of my own earshot, of the concert. I sat down again, on another bench, the park didn't seem this long usually! Today it seemed to go on forever, so I needed a break. As I sat there feeling so trapped in my own skin, I didn't even see Luna approaching me. Not until she was in my lap and staring up at me with her penetrating brown stare.

"What happened?" She asked, quietly.

"Nothing Luna, just let me sit here-"

"Serena, I wish I could, but your mother has brought it to our attention that Darien is a priority. Not just for you, but for all of us now, I have to know."

"No you don't Luna, you can go back to the festival, and enjoy it with Artemis. You can have fun, and let Raye have her day. I was watching her from Darien's balcony. She's incredible up there!"

"Yes she is, but I can't go back, knowing you're here and this down. Now what happened?" She insisted, but before I could answer her, to my surprise, my cell phone started to ring. I pick it up and looked at the screen, it was a number I didn't recognize, though that doesn't mean I don't know the person. So I answered it, and it was Darien! He's had my number for a little while now, though he's never really used it. So this was new! The first thing he asked me is, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, I'm sorry I couldn't stay." I apologized for myself, feeling another shaving of relief, from the colossal iceberg I still had to overcome. Luna leapt into some bushes behind me, for some reason.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry! Where are you now?" He asked me.

"I'm in the park," I said, which was the truth. I figured he couldn't just leave Jordan, so it wasn't like he was going to magically appear.

"I would have thought you would go back to your friends and the festival." He said, sounding surprised.

"No I didn't feel much like celebrating, at the moment, so I'm just walking home." I said, sounding a lot wearier than I expected to.

"No, I see you, you're sitting on a bench." He said, and I suddenly looked around seeing if I could see him.

"How can you see me? Who's watching Jordan?"

"Andrew can handle him for a minute." He said appearing out of thin air right behind me and I had to cover my mouth to prevent from screaming. If I didn't know his past, and stories as well as I knew mine, I would swear he was half vampire!

He hung up his phone and stashed it in his pocket. "Are you okay?"

I closed my phone and slid it back in my bag. "I'm fine, I just…" I paused, trying to think of a way of saying this. "Ann just knew all the wrong things to say, at the right time, really."

"Andrew told me," he affirmed, before adding quickly, "And she had no right to say those things to you."

"She's just brutally jealous is all, she likes you very much." I said, with a shrug, as he shook his head.

"Picking on my friends and lying to their faces, isn't a way of earning herself points, with me." He said, sounding a little more than irritated.

"I know," I clarified, "I usually don't let her get to me. She just knew all the exact things, I didn't need to hear, at the moment." Then my curiosity got the better of me, "Did Andrew tell you everything she said?"

"Everything he heard, and I'm sorry, you've done so much for me this week. You certainly didn't deserve that."

"It's alright, Darien, I just couldn't sit there and be yelled at anymore. That's the only reason I left-"

"I know, I would have done the same in that situation. It's all my fault, I should have handled things better." He said in a rush.

"How could you have known she was coming back? Or that she'd behave that way? You don't see her everyday like, I do. There's no way you could have known, I didn't know. She's just got a terrible crush on you and she's determined to have a chance at you." I said while watching his face, switch from worry to anger, back and forth.

"Sadly I've handled far pushier and more persistent, and nothing is a bigger turn off, for me." He said with honesty. While I marked off in my head, _'Good thing I'm not forceful like Ann!'_

"You mean there's worse?" I said half mock horrified and half terrified, for real.

Darien laughed, and complained, "Hey, I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up!"

"I guess it's just easier for me to be a goof!" I smiled, and he smiled back.

"No," he corrected, "I think that cheering up people and making them feel better is something you do better than me. It seems as natural as breathing to you." My mouth hung open and I got to my feet in shock, "No WAY!"

"What?" he asked, falling into my trap.

"Did you just say that I was better at something than you are?" I asked him and he shushed me to add to it! I danced around him repeating it over and over, not loud just so he heard it. He complained all the while of course, calling me '_a liar._' Just before I stopped myself, I felt a hand the size of a frying pan, clap over my mouth and insist. "I'm still better than you in so many things, I think I can allow this one."

I pulled his hand from my mouth and said, "Pu-lease! Just because you're four years older doesn't make you Gandhi!"

"And just because I pay you one complement, you're dancing? Am I really that mean?" He asked and I smiled, still feeling a little silly.

"Yes, but I keep you because you're mean streak, isn't nearly as noticeable as your heart. Which is good, whenever it makes an appearance, but that's all you're getting from me." I said, while he surprised me and started dancing all around me saying, _'I have a heart!'_ I stopped him the same way he stopped me with a hand over his mouth. Trying to ignore the shivers his breath sent down my arm, or how soft his mouth felt. I don't know how either, but I could feel him smile against my palm. As I told him, "Don't let it go to your head!"

He took my hand away from his mouth and held on to it. "Come back with me, and Andrew, please. Ann's gone, we've got front row seats to the concert, without the crowds and Chad's song still hasn't been performed." He said, revealing Andrew hadn't just been talking to Darien about me. He'd obviously spilled what he knew about the others and Raye too.

I took a breath, wondering could I really stand going back. Or would I just be a drag, thankfully I was feeling a little better, so decided to return with my prince, and I'm so glad that I did. On the way back he even carried my 'Tux' plush asking me, "What is this thing?"

"That's Tuxedo Mask!" I said matter-a-factly, while he looked at the stuffed thing and asked. "People win this, on purpose?"

"Yes, he's the hero who protects Sailor Moon." I stated, as if the world knew this.

"If he's this great protector, then why is it I'm just hearing about him, everywhere, now?" He asked.

"It's not his fault you live under a rock." I said kidding and he stuck his tongue out at me. Wanting to keep him on this topic, I asked him, "You _really_ don't know the story on him?"

"How do _you_ **know** their's a story?"

"Friends in high places!" I smiled, and then I said, "He used to be the protector of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Though no one knows where he is now, not since the days of those rolling blackouts, through out Tokyo. He's never been seen since."

"He's Disappeared?" He asked, and I nodded.

"No one's heard anything from him, and he used to be wherever the Sailor Scouts were. It's sad really, I hope he's alright."

"Why is it that you always know so much about the Sailors?"

"The correct nickname for them is _'the Scouts,'_ and I don't know! All the kids at my school follow their news religiously. I guess, it's just always something I have access to?" I said smiling as he still looked doubtfully at my toy.

"He doesn't look like much of a hero to me!"

"Looks can be deceiving," I smiled and he seemed to agree with that. We walked back to his building, it wasn't until I caught a glimpse of myself in the shiny doors of his elevator, I realized what a mess I was. I gasped and Darien was afraid something was _'really wrong.'_ As if it's so strange for a girl to be surprised by the deterioration of her face and hair!

"It's nothing I just saw my reflection and was _'girl'_ enough to care. I look like I was hit by a steam roller." I said evaluating my appearance and Darien rolled his eyes.

"It could be the end of the world and women would still be more concerned about their hair and makeup." He complained.

"I think it makes us all feel a little more confident, or prepared to handle whatever's coming our way. Right now I look like someone who's been chased by killers all though a horror movie plot." I said , messing with my bangs and trying to get my buns to sit better on my head. Nothing drastic, just attempting to shape myself back into the Serena I'd been a little while ago.

"Where does your mind come up with these antidotes?" He asked me with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he pulled me down the corridor that would lead to his apartment, and he explained his question a little better. "I mean, the way you were saying back in the park, I wasn't a philosopher just because I've lived four more years than you. Or just now, comparing your looks to victims in horror movies, when you look fine to me. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know," I shrugged and tried to ignore the fact I could feel his eyes on me. As we walked it was quiet for a couple of moments and I gave up on my hair.

It was so unexpected, I thought I imagined it, but I know Darien said it. He said, "Well I think you look… beautiful… the way you are."

He looked anywhere but me as he said it. Then the sound of a very upset baby hit us. We looked at each other and both said, "Uh Oh!" Then we rushed to the door of his apartment and the sound of a screaming Jordan filled both of our ears. Andrew came down the hall bouncing him, in a panic, "I can't seem to calm him down.

Darien took the baby first, but he'd seen me, so he started pushing at Darien's chest reaching for me. I took him and shushed his tears, almost immediately; Andrew smiled and said, "Glad you're back Sere! You're a regular baby whisperer!" He praised.

"Not really, I just happened to know this particular baby, pretty well." I said, though neither boy seemed too convinced, by my words. They were more persuaded by the tike's titan-like grip on me. Then it was up to Andrew and I, to busy ourselves, with keeping Jordan entertained. It seemed that once Darien had heard about all of the drama he'd missed. He didn't get a chance to clean himself up. From what I understand Andrew hardly got the words out, before Darien was running after Ann and me. Though Andrew corrected me again.

"Heck no, he wasn't concerned about that python at all! He was worried about you Serena, and you were his top priority the moment he got word." Andrew informed me. Darien's time in the bathroom pretty much passed this way the entire time. I kept Jordan giggling with my simple-minded games and Andrew brought me up to date on all the latest news. Which covered games leaving, and arriving at the arcade soon (He knows I'm a social gamer), it also covered everything I'd missed. Like what he said to Ann when I was gone. It turns out Darien didn't exaggerate; Andrew had kicked the shrew out!

Never had I ever seen Andrew hardly raise his voice to people before. The most defensive I've _ever_ seen him, was that one clash ages ago, when Rita was our enemy's target. He'd been a real beast that day, protecting his lady. Though I'd never seen any other occasion that could possibly awaken his dark side. Though it sounds like, the friend my prince and I share; dipped into that side of himself, today.

He told me that Ann had been trying to push him out the door too, with her nastiness. Though unlike my disgracefully low tolerance of her today, he had turned the tables on all of her petty piddle! I had to hug him and thank him for his reliability. "I don't know what things would have been like if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"It was nothing, Darien's a pal, and I know he definitely wouldn't hesitate to do the same for me." He smiled, peculiarly; as if he was remembering a time that Darien had done just that. Though he didn't share.

"I'm beginning to find that out for myself too. I never would have known before, what a good friend he could be." I said, while helping Jordan with his block towers.

"He keeps it hidden very well, it takes a lot for him to trust anyone. I'm so glad that you're his friend now too, it's so much more fun being around you two. When you're civil, not mud slinging, name calling and insulting!" He cheered.

"I'm glad too, I was running out of good ones!" I said, getting him to laugh and even Jordan laughed. Imitating Andrew and my laughs, perfectly. He was so adorable and he crawled up to me and pulled on my hand wanting me to knock over the blocks again. Though before I could, Andrew asked me, "Hey, have you been keeping up on your art?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to do too much, lately though." I said truthfully, pointing at Jordan.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you about, though I wanted to ask you alone." He said, distracting me completely. Immediately in my minds eye, I flipped back to the pictures I'd shown him; the few occasions that I had my sketchpad out, in the arcade. I didn't see anything in any of those pieces that he would want to ask me about when we're alone. So out of curiosity, I said, "Well, we're alone at the moment."

"Though I must say," He cautioned, "It _was_ one of your pieces that I noticed by mistake."

A bolt of lightening struck me to my spot, and I was frozen for what felt like a year of two. This man had my sketchpad for at least a day, and had full access, all that time. This could be about any of the drawings or doodles, staring his best friend. I asked quietly, "Is that so?" Praising god when my voice didn't quiver!

"Yes, I haven't looked through your pad or anything, I wouldn't do that. I'm talking about a piece I noticed and I probably shouldn't have. It was gone in a flash, but the day you tore out your art of Rita for me, there was sketch behind it of a guy. A guy that I could have sworn drew a very sharp resemblance of Darien. Though I can't be sure it was gone too quickly." He said, which made me feel a little better, there were far worse pictures he could have seen.

I had to think up a lie, quickly and make it a good one! I hated lying to Andrew, he was such a good guy, so honest with everyone, most of the time. Though this was one instance I just couldn't be truthful with him. I ended up not lying completely, and saying "Well, when I run out of things to draw from my head, from my day dreams, I start to draw things and people around me."

"So, he _**is**_ in there?" He verified and I took a deep breath.

"He may appear here or there; but so do you, Rita and all my friends." I pointed out objectively.

"Yes, but Serena, you have a wonderful way of somehow reflecting the person's personality, or my Rita calls it, their aura. Since you've done such a great job with Rita and me, if that is Darien I was curious what he's turned out to look like." He said looking straight through me with his eyes. I had been afraid of this question popping up at some point. I just had no idea that it would happen so late, that I would almost forget it happened!

"What are you really asking me Andrew?" I asked him, he smiled innocently.

"If it isn't too much trouble, and while Dare isn't around, could I have another look at it?"

"Why?" I asked, wondering for the first time today if I even had the offending tablet with me.

"I just wouldn't mind getting a better look, is all? Would you mind terribly, if it's something you don't want me to see, I'll understand, and I'll never mention it again."

"I'm not entirely sure I have it in my bag," I warned and smiled openly. Hoping my kindness would somehow coax him to forget the whole thing. Though he must have really wanted to see it, because he said, "Okay, I'll just bring it up the next time I see you with it."

That was enough to make me go searching through my bag, as much as I wished I'd left the thing at home… it was in the very bottom, along with my pencil bag. I flipped to the picture in question and handed the sketchbook to Andrew. He took it and stared at it for a long moment, while I was frozen, unable to breathe.

Jordan crawled up beside me and pulled on my hand so I picked him up. It thawed me a little but he immediately wanted down and pulled me towards his towers of blocks. I was just too numb to do anything else, so he crawled back over to his towers, grumbling and mumbling unhappily.

Finally Andrew said, "This is beautiful, Serena."

I replied, "Really?" It was all I was physically, emotionally, capable of saying.

"I love the colors you used, it really seems to match his personality! He's a very shadowy and enigmatic person, you captured all of that, and made it still stunningly gorgeous!"

"Please don't let the subject of the picture know you said _'gorgeous.'_ It'll go straight to his head." I requested.

He laughed and agreed that wouldn't be a good idea. He held up the picture to me and, "When did you draw this?"

I breathed, completely back to normal now and responded, "Months ago! I suppose he could have still been dating my friend Raye at the time, though this wasn't long before their split."

"You even portrayed his customary 'smart-ass' smirk immaculately! There's no doubt who your subject is, you're so good at that. It's like you draw almost how you know them, rather than just their face and clothes. Which makes the date you drew this astonishing, because you two weren't on the best of terms. Though you still knew him enough, to do him justice, like this."

"Well, I just knew he couldn't be all bad. I don't believe a person is all dark or light. I think we all have a bit of both." I said, watching as Andrew took that in and smiled, "You've got a truly beautiful gift."

"Thank you, it's nice to know somebody thinks so."

"Who doesn't think so?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Pretty much everybody else, most of the girls think it's a pointless hobby. It's just how I cope with things, you know?"

"I've become the same way about my letters back and forth to Rita. I spend a lot of time on them, and their usually long with _'stories from home.'_ Thankfully she loves it and says my tales make her feel not so far from home. So she doesn't feel as sick about the distance separating us. Not even the sever heat or hours she's working."

"Awe, I think that's so sweet!" I smiled and looked down. So I asked, "Has it been very hard having a long distance relationship. I know Darien was telling you to break things off with her."

"He did, in his defense, that was because he'd known me before I met her. Before I realized she was the one. Back when I was a free agent, dating around, though even then... I was more prone to date a girl for a while, then end it, date another one for a little bit. Darien usually has a very short attention span with girls, he's unforgiving usually once he finds one pet peeve. One thing about them that he doesn't like, the only exception I've ever seen to that rule has been you, Serena."

"Me? What do you mean Andrew, we haven't dated." I pointed out with a believable giggle. As if the very idea was laughable, as it should be.

"I know, but I've never seen a girl hold his interest the way you do. Most of the girls he's used to, are too busy tripping all over themselves to please him. It seems they're all either going out of their way to do something for him, or some outrageous thing to catch his attention. While he couldn't care less about any of them… But then you! You're so different!"

"Because I'm not so accommodating, and out for his attention? It's really like that?" I asked while he went right back into his explanation.

"Yes! Not you though! You're not afraid to tell him off, or tell him when he's been _'insensitive.'_ You make him laugh and surprise him all the time, none of the other could do that. At least none of them he has dated in the past! I realize you're not dating or anything, I'm just thrilled there's at least one exception to all of his scrupulous beliefs."

"You sound like you worry about him a lot." I pointed out, even though it was stating the obvious. Andrew smiled and said, "Well, he is my brother from another mother. He's always looked out for me, so I gotta return the favor!"

I was suddenly more grateful to Andrew than I could remember ever feeling. Not only was he my silent savor, but he was Darien's backup too! The best friend that had been missing from the equation a thousand years ago. If Endymion had possessed more men like Andrew surrounding him, maybe Earth's takeover wouldn't have been so quick and devastating for him. Think about it, he lost all four of his most trusted generals, and his father died around that same time. Leaving Endymion with all the mess, and none of the assets to fight back with. No wonder things were so bad, everything we knew and loved was destroyed!

All of a sudden, Andrews pocket started to light up and I could hear OneRepublic's, "Everybody Loves Me," playing. Jordan began to scream and Andrew went rushing out into the hall with his cell. Yelling over his shoulder, "Sorry Serena, I'll be right back!"

I was so preoccupied calming Jordan down, a freshly clean Darien came rushing out to help me. By the way, his scent is way better when he's fresh out the shower. That spicy rose smell that usually makes my head spin, and my cheeks heat up. I know that wasn't essential to the story at all, I just had to say it!

We both managed to calm him down, enough so we could hear each other. Though it took both of us, that kid really hates cell phones. Darien, of course, asked; "Where's Andrew?" As he sat Jordan back on the floor, with his toys and games.

"In the hall, he got a call, that's what set Jordan off."

"What ringtone? Was it OneRepublic or Sonny and Cher?" Darien asked, looking so cute now that he was all shiny and new. The tips of his hair was still a little wet looking. I really had to stop myself from staring at him for too long. It's rude to stare!

I somehow managed to answer smoothly, "OneRepublic."

"Uh, that would be his sister, Lizzie. She's a horrendously close, girl version of Andrew, you'd like her." He said before the both of us noticed my sketchbook, left out in the open. The moment I noticed it too, one of his hands was lowering Jordan, his other hand was already going for it. Luckily as fast as his reflexes are, I'm a bit quicker, thanks to Scout training. I snatched it and was heading for my bag, but he caught me on the couch and we were laughing and fighting over it. Darien wanted to see what I had been sharing with Andrew, in his absents, I-COULD-NOT-DO-THAT! In fact it was still open to that page, Andrew had asked about! No way, either of us was ready for him to see that! So we fought and I held onto my tablet like it was a lifesaver. While keeping it away from Darien's grasp, who was literally looking for any chance to pluck it from my hand.

I know, now I would normally list the whole conversation, but there wasn't much to it. Just a lot of him saying, "Give me that,' and 'please.' While I giggled and fought hundreds of 'no's his way!

He's more than a foot taller than me, so I couldn't just hold it over my head. That would just be showing it to him! I had to get creative and keep it moving, so he wouldn't get it. All the while he's got me trapped between his body and couch. A glorious place I wished to visit more often, though now Jordan laughed at us and clapped, while I slipped out from under him. He somehow caught me, and swung me right back into his trap before I could get too far. Though this time we thudded so hard against the couch that it toppled over. We both yelped and now I was stuck lying on my back against his vertical couch, with him on top of me. We lay there for a moment laughing our heads off.

Then all of a sudden, we both stopped, we each seemed to realize how close we were. He was right in my face, both of our breathing was kind of fast and I could feel the warmth of his breath as well as the rest of him. He looked down on me, the way I remember Endymion looked down at Serenity. The way he'd looked down on Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask; so much care… even though Sailor Moon usually had fallen down.

I watched the fear that he'd hurt me touch his eyes, and I gave him a smile letting him know I was okay. He smiled back kindly still making no move to get up. I lay there, somehow comfortable along the back of his couch. Wishing for the umpteenth time in this life that he would kiss me. It would take so little effort, really just the slightest inclining of my face. With the teeniest turning of his head, and that would be it. I looked at his mouth and when I glanced back into his eyes, I noticed he was doing the same.

When he glanced back into my eyes, his head draw so close I thought he might actually do it. Then all of a sudden the front door swung open and Andrew reentered. I don't think he had much time to process what had just happened, for I didn't get to blink and I was back to standing my feet, and the couch was in it's regular position. Against Darien's best efforts, Andrew's face was priceless; and he still turned to back out the door and said, "If you guys want a moment-"

"No, no, what are you talking about Andrew?" Darien covered and I laughed playing along, sitting on my sketchpad and daring Darien to try anything. While Andrew and Darien carried this awkwardness on for another comment or so. I looked at Jordan and immediately froze, I gasped and grabbed Darien's arm, "Look at Jordan!"

"Wow, he's standing!" Andrew announced and then he looked back at us. All Darien could seem to get out was an impressed 'Whoa!'

"Take it he's not walking yet!" Andrew managed to figure out, all we could seem to do was nod dumbly, as Jordan walked through his own towers and heading straight to my open arms. I began to encourage him. Darien stooped down beside me, repeating my cheers. Jordan made it all the way to my hands and I picked him up and spun him all around. We all laughed and I kissed Jordan's little face, I was so proud!

I witnessed someone's first steps, someone that wasn't my younger brother. Someone who could grow up to be anyone! I was there during his first steps, what a remarkable thing to observe! Not only was it major for me though, Darien was just as ecstatic as I was. Darien took Jordan to dance him around merrily, while Andrew grabbed me and we danced around to Raye's music! An upbeat ever-present background, of everything going on, as if my fiery friend somehow knew we were celebrating. Darien handed the tike to an excited Andrew, who in turn, passed me off to my prince. We danced merrily together and laughed joyously at our accomplishment.

It was there in that moment, I wished he would never let me go. It was such a relief to feel his arms around me. As if I'd been living on half breathes, and now I could finally breathe! He dipped me back and I giggled, reminding him, "I told you he would totally walk before he talked!"

"Yes you did, and you were right!" He said still flying too high from all of this to be his usual cynical self. The way he held me, sort of lingering in our dip, I almost thought he was going to try and kiss me again. Though Andrew's carrying on was far too loud, for that. So I didn't let my hopes get too high, and for some reason, Darien kept glancing at his friend, almost angrily!

I didn't get to worry about it for long, for Raye made an announcement of an intermission. I turned towards the balcony and said, "What? An Intermission?"

"I take it that wasn't planned," Andrew said coolly while Darien hadn't even seemed to hear the announcement. I rushed out, and looked at the stage as if that could somehow help. Everything seemed to be all right from what I could see. One of Raye's classmates began to play piano and sing. Though I was so worried, I didn't focus on the song. It sounded familiar in the background, I was almost certain I owned this song. Though my cell phone began to ring and I answered it immediately. I didn't want to upset Jordan, and I NEEDED to know what was wrong.

"Hello?" I asked and I heard a frantic Lita on the other end.

'_**Serena, I hate to interrupt, are you listening to the concert?'**_ Lita asked, barely containing some kind of panic.

"Yeah, Darien was nice enough to open up his balcony I haven't missed a thing. Why is Raye doing an intermission? I know that wasn't in the original plan! Is everything alright?"

'_**Yes, it's just that Raye's a little nuts because Chad's still not here and she's running out of fresh material up there. Would you mind talking to her a minute, just calming her down, you're always so good at that? All of us have been trying, but we've had no luck.'**_ Lita asked.

"Put her on," I said, and the next thing I knew, Raye was yelling.

'_**HE'S-NOT-HERE-SERENA! ALL-THESE-PEOPLE, ALL-THIS-CRAZINESS-AND-HE'S-NOT-EVEN-HERE!'**_ She screamed into my aching ears. I know Darien and Andrew both probably heard her.

"Yes, I know he's not here now, but he will be. Your classmate's going to finish up this song, hand you back the mike, and he'll hear you. I know he will."

'_**He's can't make it! He's gone, watch him leave with his family!'**_ She said quietly, as the tears began to show in her voice.

"No Raye, he'll be here, I just know it. Just take advantage of this break and rest your voice." I insisted, knowing if one of us didn't believe it, Raye wouldn't be able to go on. "Chad has always been there for you since he got here. Do you really think he's going to bail now. When things are getting so exciting around here?"

'_**That would be pretty stupid wouldn't it?'**_ she asked me, and I was quick to agree.

"That's right! We all know he's a total goof, but he's far from stupid. He's going to be here, just drink plenty of water and rest your pipes. So when you do get back up there, you'll knock him out." I smiled into the receiver. I could hear Raye sniffle and even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was going to do just that. Prepare, so that she could go out there and perform beyond her best.

'_**Right, thanks Serena.'**_ She said, and I told her.

"I'll be watching too, make us proud!"

'_**I will! Bye!'**_

"Byes!" It wasn't until I hung up and looked beside me that I realized something. I'd had to comfort that whole meltdown, right in front of Darien and Andrew. Both looking impressed and concerned. I assured them everything was fine sheepishly and Jordan insisted on sitting in my lap. He was getting sleepy and was beginning to fall asleep. So Darien handed him to me along with his dinner. Which was slurping down vigorously.

When Jordan finished, and I was burping him, the person that was playing piano was still playing. Though this was a much slower and different song. I regonized it immediately and gasped, "I love this song."

"What is it?" Andrew asked, and I was quick to reply.

"It's Evanescence, 'Good Enough,' though it's much prettier when someone is singing it." I said while the pianist continued to play, with no vocalist present. I started to lull Jordan, absentmindedly singing the words.

"Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you."

"Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel..."

"Good enough,

I feel good enough for you."

I didn't realize anyone was listening, until Darien said, "That's beautiful."

I jumped, and both of them told me to please continue, they wanted to hear. I tried to tell them I wasn't the best singer, my friends were singers. Though they insisted so I kept going.

"Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.

I can't say no to you."

"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel..."

"Good enough,

I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."

"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?"

"So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no."

The crowd applauded, and the pianist re-intorduced Raye. Bringing the crowd back to its knees, Raye came back out on the stage. The crowd greeted her back like they had really missed her. The pianist had played flawlessly, though Raye's vocals were just too awesome. I knew my fired up friend would not have any problems now. Andrew and Darien marveled at how _'in love with her'_ the pack of people gathered seemed to be!

It was after the first line of her epic song, that I received a text, from Greg's cell phone telling me, "We're here and Chad hears her! She's really doing wonderfully!"

I showed Darien and Andrew who both seemed as excited as I was. Her song was gorgeous, sung just as stunning, and perfect in describing love that is her and Chad's! I texted to Greg a quickly, "Can he blink?" While Darien chuckled, over my shoulder.

The reply came just as quickly, "No." We both laughed out loud, which made Darien have to turn around and let Andrew in on our joke. My favorite part of her song, was fast and said:

'_**They say the fires of love are hot, **_

_**Passonately blazing when they start;**_

_**Just being around you,**_

_**I feel the fever start.**_

_**You came crashing into my world,**_

_**unannounced and unexpected.**_

_**How could I have known that you would be,**_

_**The one that I've been waiting for,**_

_**That would start my whole new LIFE!'**_

I sang along with that part, I had been with her the day she figured out that line. As I did, Andrew clapped and smiled at me. I looked down and noticed a droopy headed Jordan, so I stood to place him in his crib, but Andrew volunteered and took him instead. So he disappeared into the apartment, I sat back beside Darien and he asked me. "You think she did alright?"

"It's even better than I thought it would be honestly. Before the girls and I were her only audience, with two cats. It was just her singing with her keyboard, that was good, but this was wonderful… And Chad heard it! I'm so glad!" I almost burst, with my relief and happiness for my friends. Darien laughed and draped his arm around my shoulders. He gave me a sideways squeeze and said, "I'm glad too."

I turned into the half hug to return a full-fledged hug. "Thank you so much, for letting me see this."

"After all you've done for me this week, really, it's nothing." He said, and squeezed me tightly for a moment. I truly didn't want to let go of him, but I knew it would be evitable. Though thankfully he didn't seem no to notice my drawn out hold on him. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Next week by this time, Jordan will be gone and this place will be back to normal." He said almost sadly, though I knew it would have to be a relief to him.

"Yes, and you won't have intruding nanny services anymore either. I'm sure that'll be nice." I laughed at my own expense. Knowing full and well, this little fact should relieve him too. So imagine my surprise when my prince says…

"Quite the contrary, I think it's going to be pretty dull around here." He paused and glanced at my face, and I know I should have said something. I just couldn't get any words out. So he continued, "Andrew is always telling me that I spend too much time up here, alone. It's all I've ever known, so usually it doesn't bother me. Though I think after keeping Jordan, and your daily visits, it's made things so much… brighter."

I smiled and recapped, "So I'm not a total nuisance?"

"No, I'll miss you when this is over." He said shyly looking down, then he glanced at my face. He rolled his eyes and asked, "Is it really that much of a shock?"

"Yes, coming from you," I said with a smile.

"Was I really that bad before? Terrible enough for it to be this difficult to let it all go?"

"YES! Darien are you forgetting how good you were at making the rain clouds follow me? It just still shocks me sometimes that you're the same guy. I used to be _'Meatball Head'_ and you were the _'rat-loathing-my-existence.'_ I'm glad that you're my friend, it's just a little overwhelming sometimes, you know?"

"I must have been a fearsome creature to behold, for YOU to struggle this much. I've seen you forgive and forget so easily every other time. What makes me so unbelievable?" He asked outright, while I had to reframe from shouting at him. _'I'm your princess, the one you've been looking for! Sorry I'm not at all striking or as captivating as I was before!'_ I somehow don't think that would go over too well!

Once I'd swallowed all the hundreds of things I wanted to say and couldn't. My brilliant answer was, "I don't know? I don't think it was necessarily that you were that bad either. I think it was more like you were older, and wiser somehow in all of your remarks. I guess I just never thought a smart, older guy like you would ever want me as a friend. So I'm still taken aback, but so glad we are."

"I feel like I'm sort of reaping all of the benefits here lately. Like you're not getting much outta the trade-"

"Oh but you're wrong," I jumped in, cutting him off. He stopped and I looked up into his waiting gaze of midnight, with so much to tell. If only I could let him know how healing and wonderful just sitting beside him here on this balcony bench was. How it was a feeling that seemed to accompany his very presence even before we were civil with one another. Though all I could allow my aching heart to admit was this:

"Darien, it may feel like that now, but that's just because you happen to be the one who needs help right now. I'm certain, sometime down the road, I'll need help and you'll be wishing you'd just sent me home."

He smiled, shook his head, "I don't think any hell you raise could ever make me feel that way."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud and he was of confused. I explained, "Wait till you know me a little better, and you'll be laughing at that statement too."

"Well this is the self-conscious 'Meatball Head' we're talking about. I guess I should expect the unexpected." He smiled and I encouraged, "I good at making inanimate objects, weapons, that always seem to hit you in the head."

"That you are, and I think I've still got some of the bumps to prove it." He said feeling his head, and I laughed again. I don't know how such a conversation ended with us staring into each other's eyes. Which quickly brought back the heat from earlier, when we'd been dancing, and from the fallen couch. His arms were still around me somehow from our little shared hug. He seemed comfortable, which was a surprise, and you know I certainly wasn't worming my way out of it. We were almost cuddling out there in the early night. The sky was getting darker and darker, though the moon was bright and luminous peeking out. Stars were just beginning to appear in the sky, one by one I noticed out of the corner of my eye.

I don't know if it's my moon lineage or just the artist in me. Though the skies and scenery around me like that, would usually be the center of my concentration. Normally it would captivate me and inspire me. Though not tonight, not the way I was pulled to lean into his space. Not when his midnight eyes stared into mine, not with the soothe of his touch. I though, for a heartbeat or so he may try to kiss me again. Though just as his head began to close the gap between us… Jordan began to scream. I could feel the disappointment write itself all over my face… though to my astonishment, I wasn't the only dissatisfied one.

Not able to bare the fact, he must feel at least something for me. An inkling of the smallest measure and he was sad he couldn't test it out. I wanted him to keep trying, I needed him to keep at it, so I gently kissed his cheek. Whispering, "I'll get it."

He flashed me a little crooked smile, as I swung past his legs in the tiny space to see what was wrong. Andrew was panicked trying to shush the baby's tears. He yelled to me over his cries, "It's not his diaper, he doesn't want his bottle, or pacifier." He handed the baby to me, who latched onto me and squeezed. Continuing to scream and cry, and Andrew went on to say. "He was fine, he was asleep and all of sudden he started to yell."

I kept on patting him and talking to him, saying "There, there." I assured him, that _'he was alright,'_ that he was _'safe.'_ While I felt Darien behind me putting his arms around the both me and the baby. Jordan was propped up on my shoulder and kept looking at Darien behind me. He would reach up and touch his face, then reach down and play with mine. Somewhere in all of this, he stopped screaming and began to hiccup.

"He must have had a bad dream or something, he looked scared." Darien guessed and I agreed, while Andrew seemed amused by something very much. Though I was too busy worrying about Jordan to ask him about it. I stepped over to place Jordan back in his crib as he was drifting back to sleep. His pacifier now in his mouth, he slipped back to sleep immediately. The next thing I know, Andrew is mentioning to Darien, that we needed eat. It seemed that Andrew had gotten the ingredients for a soup that Darien and he had created. They didn't have a name for it, but their description sounded good. So they disappeared into the kitchen, and I was left to sit with Jordan. On his way to the kitchen, Andrew assured me, that when I'd ran out of the room earlier. He'd taken my sketchbook, I'd been sitting on to protect, and put it under my bag. So I pulled it out again to finish coloring on my piece of Mina and Johnny.

Every now and again, Jordan would wake up and looked like he was about to panic. Then he would see me and just demand he wanted out. So I took him out of his crib and let him play with his blocks. Not needing me to be _'Godzilla'_ anymore, he seemed to have way too much fun doing that himself. Walking on his own and giggling so loud as he fell with all the blocks.

It was so cute, I only got to finish Mina and John's background. Before I was down in the floor with the little tike. Building while he made monster noises and knocked the blocks over, I was so caught up in our games, I was surprised, when Darien showed up placing a pot of soup on his table and asking me, "Who's this masterpiece featuring?"

"That one's Mina and Johnny, they're the two newest members of our group." I said as Darien looked at it, Andrew rushing in to do the same. I added self-consciously, "It's not finished."

"Hey, that's really gorgeous Sere!" Andrew boasted, "It really looks like them too, though I haven't seen them quite so civil with one another yet."

"Neither have I, but I know that they'll get it right. Just like I knew about all my other friends." I said, while Darien stared down on it silently.

"I can see it too," Andrew laughed, and elbowed me. "I've never seen anyone get under Mina's skin like that. She's so outgoing and sweet. Then that guy comes in and she loses all of her patience."

"It's kind of funny too," I went on, to smile. "They are so similar too. John was born and raised in England, and Mina lived there before she came here too. They're both carefree and outgoing, until they get around one another. They both feel like they have the most to prove, because they were the latter to join our little group. Not to mention they're both totally gone on each other, though I think they each rather face a firing squad than admit it."

Andrew was agreeing with me the whole time, I was talking and Darien was just staring between the drawing and us. After what seemed like a small eternity, he spoke, "It's not even a complete work and it's gorgeous."

"Ya think?" I asked and he was quick to insist, "Yes! It's amazing the detail and the thought you put into everything. From the ripples in the water the vines in the flower petals and leaves. The warmth and light all around them, it's unlike any thing I've ever seen. Particularly from such a young artist, stick with it Serena, and you have a very bright future in the arts."

"That would be nice," I smiled, "To have an exhibit sometime, like our friend _'Peggy Jones.'_" I elbowed Darien and he smiled, instantly remembering, if only everything was that easy for him.

Andrew intermittent into our little world, by asking, "Wait a minute, you guys know _'Peggy Jones,'_ or _'Lawny Lanai?'_ She's famous, how do you two know her?"

"A while ago, before we reached our mutual understanding of one another. Peggy got Serena and I, to pose for one of her paintings." Darien explained and we both got to enjoy the way Andrew's eyes grew wider with every word.

"Did you guys know that all of her subjects usually end up together?" Andrew outright asked and I smiled while Darien looked conflicted. Like he was too shocked by the question to even react. Since he was having so much trouble, I said.

"That's a new one to me, I heard that if you buy one of her paintings it's supposed to grant all of your romantic dreams. Which is a nice thought, and I think that could be true. I got to read some of her fan mail. Though I'd never heard that one about her subjects, that's a new one." I smiled while Andrew handed me a bowl and roll on a plate. Then he poured Darien one and a bowl for himself, we all sat down and Darien finally snapped out of his silence.

"You know I sometimes wonder where our painting went." He said.

"Me too!" I smiled at him, "Like who bought it and why, where it hangs. Is it somewhere everyone sees it. Or is it in a more private place, like a home's hall or something? I wish I could see it again, ya know. Even though it was during a time that we weren't on the best of terms."

"Me too," he smiled and Andrew put in too, "I wish you'd told me before. I would have loved to see that too!"

The rest of our diner conversation was far too random to record. Both boys were telling stories on each other and on me. It was an all out battle for who had the most dirt on who. Of course Andrew won, and we were all in tears of laughter before it was all over with. Though I have to admit, I never knew that we all had so much gossip on one another. It was fun, and it wasn't at all the same kind of fun I had with my team. It was similar, though diverse at the same time!

I told myself that it was simply that I was growing way too used to be the odd man out. Always singular, always solitaire, while my friends were all paired off. Nicely standing two by two, in set matches and I was thrilled for them. That isn't just something I say, it's fact, and they deserve happiness and fun. Though with Andrew and Darien tonight, I didn't have to be so careful. Keeping a distance not to disrupt them, turning my head to give them privacy whenever they wished to make out or hear about all of their teeny disputes and problems… well, teeny in comparison with my own. None of them knowing, how much I would give, to be in their place, with all the little disagreements and compromises.

Andrew's girlfriend was in Africa, Darien doesn't have one (thank you god!) and neither did I. I felt a strange kinship with them tonight, stronger than ever, and then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Chad of all people texting my, "Mi Lady, Her ladyship of Mars and I are awaiting nearby with you carriage. When will you be ready to go?"

I texted back, "Down in a few." Only to be answered, "Yes your highness."

I gathered my things, thanked Darien again for everything, and he reminded me of something he had asked over dinner. Since he will be working later than planned tomorrow, I'll be spending my day with Jordan, in his place. Just until he got home that afternoon, and I smiled, assuring him not worry. I kissed Jordan, goodnight, Andrew who was holding the baby at the time and Darien too (on the cheek again) and I was out. When I reach the lobby, and my friends came into sight, they were all aglow from their own nights.

Raye and Chad were joined at the hip, knee and shoulders, not seeming to keep one another close enough. Lita and Ken were still talking about the 'sumo wrestling' ring they been running and watching all day. Supposedly they had been the very last face off of the day, and they'd talked so much smack to one another. It earned major attraction, and donations for all of Raye's school's athletic programs. So they'd gotten to select prizes and candy for their creativity and ingenuity. Mina and John were walking as far from one another as they could while shouting insults at one another all the way home. While Amy and Greg shared an ice cream cone talking quietly together. Molly and Melvin were walking along with our group tonight too, I stuck by them most of the time. Melvin seemed to go on and on about my performances in the haunted house. Comparing both of the roles I played, to the parts Molly played.

As my neighborhood started to get close, along with most of the others we began to split and talk of tomorrow. Once Molly and Melvin excused themselves calling 'goodnight' to us all, we got serious. Since Raye and Chad needed to catch up on all of her chores, I needed to watch Jordan. Amy and Greg both had cram school; we were having trouble picking a time for a meeting the following day. It was a necessity, probably the only way our team could move forward. Everyone was so relieved after getting today behind us, that we all needed a little practice and reminding of where we stood. So we HAD to make it work, so after a little debating, we finally picked a time and place that worked for everyone and parted ways.

The rest of my walk home, I was accompanied by Mina and John. I really wished I could have gotten a little more time with Raye. Let her know how wonderful her performance was, and how glad I was Chad had decided to stay. Though now that I'm home writing about it, I don't think she would have heard me. At least not tonight, the only thing she seemed to see was Chad now. So I promised to make a point of telling her tomorrow.

While we walked, when they weren't yelling at each other, Mina and John were nice enough to fill me in on what else I missed. They said that when Raye stepped on the stage to perform THE song. She still had no idea whether or not Chad could hear her or not. When she was performing the song she was too into it to notice the other's trying to tell her too. So she had no clue, until she stepped back stage and he was there, waiting for her.

They simply stared at each other for a long moment, until Chad told her, he was sorry. He told her he never meant to hurt her, and he hoped that she could forgive him. That he never wanted to leave at all, it just seemed so important to his parents. Who hadn't really wanted him home in so long, though that was all the explanation Chad was able to get out. Before Raye's wrath was back to show itself again.

Mina said she wasn't ranting long, because Chad grabbed her and kissed her. It was a short kiss to start with, and the first we know of them sharing on the lips. Chad did it and seemed just as shocked at his own actions as Raye was. They stared at each other for a long instant, before they grabbed each other again, and began to make out. Something all of us had been waiting for, all this time.

So my most exciting romantic news is that Raye and Chad are finally am item. It's official and there's no more questioning it. I think the only one's more thrilled about this than me, are the happy couple themselves. Which means the only ones, still not hot and heavy with someone, are Mina and I. Though as I watched Mina and John walk away together tonight, from the safety of my front door. I could see the possibility of them just as brightly as I'd seen the possibility of all my other friends.

I heard a little whisper in the back of my head claim, "They're next." Which made my smile widen, it's so strange to be thrilled about being the only one, alone. Or at least would have seemed that way if I hadn't spent this evening with Darien and Andrew. Somehow though all of the misery I've been enduring, since the day I was reawakened, I'd put up all kinds of walls around myself. I could only seem to be myself around my teammates, until all of these new guy teammates showed up. Now I'm putting up a few walls between my Scouts and I, while Darien… Somehow came crashing through them all like a wreaking ball.

I really think he tried to kiss me, not just once either, it was more like one and a half-times! I didn't imagine it, I didn't make it up, I didn't even really instigate it either! All I did was let him draw me in, only have my hopes dashed the next moment, when something always got between us.

I'm trying not to get my hopes up now, but… DARIEN-ALMOST-KISSED ME! NOT dressed as Endymion and Serenity, not even Tux and Moon? We were just us, and he wanted to kiss me!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhh!

Luna is already killing my buzz with all of her logical talk, so I'm going to end this entry on this happy note. A reminder that before I let Luna talk, I had hope. Though once again her professions as a 'dream-dasher' and 'tension-riser,' have done their worst. That my friends is exactly why normal cats can't talk!

* * *

_**Overall Progress Of The Day:**_ SWEET! I don't know where in the world it came from, but Darien DID try to kiss Serena tonight. Raye's officially with Chad, FINALLY! Spring's looking eternal for Amy and Greg, Molly and Melvin, Lita and Ken! I pray that they remain that way! Things are even looking up for our pair from VENUS! How can I have a complaint in the world?

(Answer: Listening to Luna all the time… I don't even complain as much as she does!)

_**Objectives For Tomorrow:**_ Watch Jordan, pray for another chance of a kiss! Meet up with the scouts and figure out what we need to do to move forward. Not to mention somehow get Darien to remember everything and kill these enemies we've acquired… Oh yeah, it's so easy!

**Wish me luck!**

_**~Serena**_

* * *

**Darien's Diary**

It's very late, the baby can't sleep, so neither can I. So I'm sitting in my little _'Tuxedo Mask closet lair,'_ thinking what a terrible person I've become! I almost kissed Serena tonight, on at least two different occasions. The good news (not that I deserve any) is she didn't seem as repulsed at the idea, as I though she might be. She didn't stop me, in fact, she seemed as disappointed when things interrupted us, as I was. This should be wonderful news, any other guy it would be. There's just one huge difference between a normal dude and yours truly. My heart isn't mine to give, never was, never will be.

My very soul is tied to Serenity's, whoever she is out there. My princess who needs my help so desperately, that's she's struggling to make due without me. Her Protector, her friend, it's her heart beating behind my ribcage. Aching and twisting itself into a complicated puzzle of knots; so intricate, I don't think I'll ever unsnarl it. I've carried these dreams with a hopeful heart for all of these years. Knowing that as soon as I was eighteen, I would finally meet and be with my princess. I've looked forward to this age, this time, this destination my entire life.

Now, I find myself wishing I had more time, what a selfish person I've become! Wait till you hear the reason, then you'll understand why your owner, is truly, so wretched. The reason I wish I had more time, is Serena. I wish I hadn't squandered all of my time with her, so idiotically! I never realized how much I relied on my little _'run in'_s with her. It never occurred to me that she would become so important, when we first met. I find myself longing for more time, for the sole purpose of sharing it all with her.

What's worse is this crush I have, isn't as new as I'd once believed it to be. I don't know how I forgot this, but when Serena was here today. She mentioned, a painting that we'd posed for back in our less communal days. A painting that she wondered where it could have gone, who had bought it and if they enjoyed it. What she didn't realize was that I had written Peggy (the artist) and asked if I could acquire one of the prints of this painting. Drafts of my letter where in the small desk, kept in my hidden room as well. Peggy had somehow seen my affections, in the request, even though I never spoke of them. She sent me the original, after painting a few copies. It is hanging back here, in my secret room, where only I could see it.

Peggy wrote back to me, when she sent me the painting. I kept her letter with the painting, she said:

* * *

"_I've been painting romantic paintings for a while now. Though I don't think any of my other models were as entertaining or as sweet as you two were. I truly enjoyed having you and Serena here. I want you to know, even though you asked for a print or copy, you're receiving the original. I can't explain it really, but I just have a feeling you should have it. Before I go I'd like to share with you something one of my models shared with me, from one of my more romantic pieces. He said: 'It's never too late to say I love you, when it's the right one.' Don't let her down._

_Love Always,_

_Your Friend_

_Peggy Jones _

_or _

_Lawny Lanai!"_

* * *

After hearing Serena's desires to see it again, I wanted to show it her, somehow. Though at the same time I didn't want to exhibit it to her, for my fondness would be spelled out pretty clearly, if I did. She already knows I tried to kiss her twice (Almost three times)! If she shows up at all tomorrow, I'll know I haven't ruined our rickety (at best) friendship.

Another shock to me was the final time I tried to kiss her, on my balcony, in the moonlight. Jordan began to scream! Crying at a degree and pitch we knew Andrew couldn't handle alone. I felt frustration on my own face and looked to see regret on hers too. Just when I was afraid I'd done something wrong, she kissed my cheek, seeming to linger there a moment. So I could feel the warmth and softness of her lips. Her breath was warm, her scent intoxicating, she's lucky I didn't grab her and kiss her anyway. For her little 'cheek-tease' only made my wanting to kiss her worse. Then she was off handling Jordan. Who was harder than normal for even Serena to calm down.

She kissed me like that again, just as she was leaving, though she kissed all three of us (Andrew and the baby too). Mine felt shorter than the others, and it was too quick for me to get a chance to return her kindness. You see, somehow I don't think Serenity would appreciate any of this very much. She's out saving the world, or trying to every night, while I'm trying to plan cunning ways of winning another girl's heart. A girl that will only get hurt in all of this, because my heart is already spoken for…

This turmoil is just unbearable, it isn't right for me to feel this way, I shouldn't! Though I can't seem to help myself. It's getting to the point my urges to touch, kiss and be near Serena are boarding on a different pain. Where it's such a deeply rooted need, that my brain stops thinking of all my problems and complications when she's here. Instead, I'm normal; ordinary… with typical desires for a girl I have a… you know crush seems like such a small and inapt word. It doesn't explain it right, ya know… Before you think it, I know it's not love.

It simply isn't love… nope, not no way! Love means what I have in my heart for Serenity… That can't eat, can't sleep, all the stars are shinning brighter. The moon's never looked so good, sun's never shinned so bright kind of feeling… Serena's more… Well I can't eat, I hardly sleep, but there's a baby here. Yeah, it's all because of Jordan's late night feedings and diaper duty. Nothing to do with Serena, though the sun does shine brighter with her. The moon was luminous over us tonight and the stars were all just… CRAP! NO! I can't love Serena! No! I can't be in love with her, how could I let this happen?

Wait for eighteen years to finally be with my princess. Then, the year that I know I will be with her, I fall for another girl? A girl who is so precious and kind to everyone she comes in contact with. A person who reached my icy heart and melted all the frost away. Loving Serena isn't a good thing, it means we can only hurt one another. End up hating one another, at least from her end. Now I feel worse, this whole mess can only get worse. I don't think Serenity would appreciate this very much either.

She's out there trying to save the world as Sailor Moon, struggling to do so without me. Do you think she would like the idea of her intended loving another girl. I doubt anyone would enjoy that, I used to exhausted myself, dating bunches of other girls. Girls that I lost interest in dating usually during the first date. Which I know that doesn't sound very fair to the girl, but you weren't there. You didn't see how self-centered or skanky some of these girls were, once we were on our outing. I never usually saw one girl more than twice. The only person I've dated longer than the rest was Raye. She was a friend and still is, so I don't know if that counts or what. Though I think that's why I dated her longer than anyone else.

It didn't seem so bad, I was gaining experience, at the same time as I was remaining unattached. Experience is good, who would want a homelier prince than me? I never expected to ever feel anything like what I feel for Serena, I don't think I even anticipated it with Serenity.

Speaking of my princess, who I'm bound to protect, I had a dream about her tonight. Just like all the other nights. She was shrouded by shadows, a silhouette calling for me to help her be free again. Then out of nowhere, just before I woke up I heard a voice interrupt the normal flow of things. "Prince Darien!" It called and I recognized it right away.

It was the voice of Queen Serenity, my princess's mother. She smiled with a glow even brighter than her moon tonight. She came up to me and said, "I see your princess and you still haven't found one another."

"Does it really surprise you at this point your majesty?" I asked her honestly and she smiled.

"Serena complicates things doesn't she?" She said, as if this was something we'd talked about before.

"Yes, but I didn't realize-" I began only to be shushed.

"You're forgetting young prince, that I am dead. I watch over all of you, and keep tabs on all of your lives. Tonight you came very close to kissing that young girl, didn't you?"

I looked down, ashamed, "Yes, ma'am." If she saw everything, it wouldn't pay to be dishonest. She surprised me by giggling.

"Your Majesty," she asked, "Why do you think this is such a terrible thing?"

"Are you telling me it's not?" I answered her question, with a question.

"I know it would be normally, though every now and again, a situation presents itself where there is an exception." She replied, and I was too shocked to say anything for a moment. She continued, "Serenity is your destiny Darien, there's no denying that. It doesn't mean you can shut out everyone and wait for her arrival. Do you honestly think you would feel such a deep and reckless love for someone, just to hurt them?"

"I don't love… I only love Serenity." I stumbled with the right words and she only seemed to get more amused as we went.

"My Serenity will love you no matter what, when the time is right. Serena on the other hand, needs you the same way Serenity does really. I've been keeping my eye on her too, and trust me, keeping away from her will only make things worse for the both of you. When it comes to Serena, you're only going to be allowed so much time, before everything becomes clear again. So don't make the same mistake as last time. Let yourself be with her, and you'll never regret it." She managed to say, just before Jordan was screaming and I was awake. Only moments had passed and I had seen all of that.

How much weirder are things now? Have you ever been visited by the mother of your soul mate? Has anyone else ever been told, go ahead and be with this other girl, everything will work out? I doubt it! Just when I think my life couldn't get any stranger, I out do myself over and over! So now I'm not only denying me feelings for Serena to myself, I'm being encouraged by Serenity's mother too.

I went back through the little bits of memories I can remember, and searched for clues. Had the queen hated me, had she some vendetta that I'm forgetting. What in the name of that is holy possess her to show up and encourage my feelings for a girl that is not her daughter! Was my life ever going to make sense? These are all the good questions circling my mind now.

_More Confused Than Ever!_

_~Darien_

* * *

**'TPPRS' or 'The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme'**

JUST FOR THE RECORD:

The Knight and Sailor of Mars would like it very much this day to be noted. For it is the day they officially became an item. That's right all you hopeless romantics out there. Romance has blossomed at the Hikawa Shrine and the pair shared their first kiss… followed by their first make out session. A magical night for everyone… Except Mina!

They should not have left it up the only single one in the group to write this. (It seems cruel really, if you ask me!) Anyways, We're all thrilled that the Knight of Mars has decided to stay and keep up his training! Not to mention that the pair are finally confessing their true feelings… all the time. Great you guys. The next entry in the notebook will be documenting what Luna and Artemis were able to plan out for our next course of action. Since it will no longer revolve around Serena destroying this evil, now that we know that'll be up to our forgetful prince.

Till then,

xoxoxoxo

Mina (Sailor Venus)

* * *

_Well that's all for this time, now it's your turn! Did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerated it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you, and this chapter was fueled by Reviews, Determination and about an entire cube of Mt. Dew! Hope all of you enjoyed and it was worth the wait. Sorry again for the long wait and hope this is reaching everyone with good tidings! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter again, everyone who favorited me, and EVERYONE for reading this far! More to be posted next Monday, that's right, I'm starting to post again every Monday! See you then, and bless you all and Much Love!_

_**~SailorLeia**_


	14. Much Ado Sunday!

Dear Readers,

Hellooooo! SailorLeia here! It's Late Monday-Early Tuesday! NEW chapter TIME! Sorry this is getting out a little (a lot) later than I'd planned. Though my final read through took WAY longer than I'd initially planned! (Sigh) Life is a funny thing sometimes, though I hope it was worth the wait for all of you that have been anticipating this update!

**Next post day will mark the end of my 'Much Ado Week!'** Part of me is SOOOO thrilled, because I love how much growth and closeness has been achieved in these last few chapters. Though a part of me is a little let down, ya know! I've had way too much fun with this, drawing it out, when it was only supposed to be one episode, and one chapter reference! I hope all of you have enjoyed it as much as I have. You guys make it all worthwhile! Now before I start this ride, put on your seat belts, pull down the safety bars and hold on tight. We're going to start this thing right!

**Special Thanks to Everyone who reiviewed:** **James Birdsong** (_You were my first review this time around, thank you so much for writing in [I'm always a total wreck till I get that first review telling me that I did okay]. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, Much Love!_)**, Moon Mage Goddess** (_Wow, I'm so glad that you're reading and enjoying! Also that you were that excited to hear I'd updated, Bless you! My head is taking FOREVER to heal, though I'm staying optimistic and I have to say writing helps. Thank you for your kind comments and I hope that this is reaching you with sunny skies! Much Love!_), **CaseClosed621** (_I'm thrilled that your favorite part was Ann's second entrance! I'm elated that you enjoyed it even though you feel bad for Serena. I felt terrible for her too, but I liked it. I thought everyone would hate it, to be honest. So hearing someone liked it, really made my week! Like you I had been looking through all my recent chapters going, 'it has been too good lately, let's muck it up a little with some more Ann and Alan!' I have to say, their fun to write for too, which surprised me! I hope that this chapter reaches you on this Monday with plenty of blue skies! I also hope you enjoy this installment as much as you enjoyed past chapters. Thank you so much for writing in, you're definitely my kind of reader! Bless you and Much Love!_),** tiffany aka basketcase** (_Thank you for the ever-glorious comments! You always brighten my day so much! I'm so glad that you liked this latest Prince twist; I was honestly terrified that you guys wouldn't like it! I'm glad that you liked the way I got Raye and Chad together! Also thank you for commenting on the Knight's interaction, and Jordan's part of the tale. I'm so glad that you enjoyed! I'm also ridiculously happy that you're anticipating how Johnny and Mina will get together. I'm excited about that too, though it's quite possible you and I could be the only ones. I'm still stocked! Bless you, thank you so much for writing in! Hope this reaches you with plenty of sunshine! Much Love!_)**, KageNoNeko** (_Yes, but it's like you said, Serenity messing with him. She's having a little too much fun with the situation that Darien is constantly talking himself into. She can see that he's so convinced that he's a terrible person for loving Serena and Serenity at the same time. He's so committed; she believes he would miss a neon sign pointing to Serena as Serenity. So she's trying to get him to see he needs to relax… telling him it's okay to have fun, that he doesn't have to be so serious…Which what Serena has always done for him, remind him that he need to let lose. Like Mother, like daughter, or at least that's my personal take on it. In this chapter, hopefully things will be explained a little better. Though thank you so much for your comments, they always brighten my day, and hope this reaches you with Happy times! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, Sophie** (_Wow, so glad that you found my story, and enjoyed it! Hope you're still reading and loving it, thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!_), **and IceQueenBarbarien** (Yes, that was my longest chapter yet. Though I'm thrilled you enjoied it, and hope you like this one too! Much Love!)

_Dedicated to our dear Hannah-Banana, for inspiring me with a fun part of this chapter. Not even meaning to, when I last saw her. Also for being one of the best people I know, growing up is tough, but more fun with you around! So this is for you, our adopted sister!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_Chapter 14 _**– Much Ado Sunday**

* * *

**TPPRS or The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme**

_Attempt Four (And Yes this is about our prince and princess!) –_ **Luna and Artemis' Report from their Balcony watch of Serena and Darien.**

(_Noted by a seriously pumped Mina – though the only reason that they're not reporting it themselves… is because they're cats… anyway_)

**Summary:** Wanting to be of help somehow, and not being able to help at all with Raye's preparations. Our clever feline guardians, of course decided to exhaust themselves with preparation for our new courses of action. All revolving around our princess' new news from our former parents of the Silver Millennium. Of course being cats, they grew bored with this hopeless seeming feat, moments after beginning. That is until they decided to pursue a new approach. That landed them keeping surveillance of Serena while she was with Darien from his neighbor's balcony. They were watching Raye's big concert together up there, with Andrew and the munchkin they've been taking care of all week. Around the time that Raye performed her last song, things got downright steamy!

For when the song was finished, Andrew volunteered to usher the baby off to his crib, giving our Prince and Princess a moment alone on the darkened balcony.

They tell me that the Prince had his arms around Serena practically the whole conversation. As if that wasn't hot enough, there was also a moment that things became very quiet and when our feline friends peeked to see what had made them quiet. They were surprised to see Serena and Darien in a tight embrace on the verge of kissing. Both were leaning in for it, both obviously wanted it… until the baby started crying making them pause.

Though our princess, the little devil in her, did not let the opportunity slip by without being eventful. She kissed the prince's cheek, and whispered something to him. Before slipping inside to attend to the baby, Darien in tow.

**Accomplishments?** - For one thing Serena is coming along nicely, I think we've taught her well! Darien is definitely attracted to her, he sounds very interested. Boys just don't do things like that unless their interested; especially guys like our prince. While she seems comfortable and happy, for sure. Our princess is a sweet and wonderful person, though I know for a fact, she doesn't just go around kissing people.

But enough of my jabber, what do you guys think?

-Mina (Or Venus)

**Raye's Opening Rant –**WHOO! HOT! (Can I note that this feels totally weird coming from me… one of Darien's many ex's) Though I have to say, he was never that romantic with me, when we were an item. Like Mina, I think the princess isn't doing too bad! Though I still would have at least pecked those lips.

_Lita's Liberation –_ I agree with Raye! How did she NOT kiss that boy's lips! I would have, and I don't even really have any feelings for the guy!

**Amy's Reminder –** Yes, but Lita you're _boy_-_CRAZY_! Remember?

_Lita's Liberation Part two –_ I digress!

**Chad's Chat -** Hey Mina! Who knew Serena was such a tiger, right! Grrr! I love it, man! She's really putting herself out there. I think Darien really likes what he's seeing too! I'm happy for them, it's a great start!

_Amy's True Analysis –_ Hooray for Serena, she's making great progress and it looks like she doesn't need as much help as we'd thought. I'm proud of her! Though I say we keep an eye on her regardless. I think our hand in this should remain settle, especially given her advancement!

**Greg's Oration**_ – _Yes, I think it's all great! Though I must agree with Raye and Lita to a degree. He wanted to kiss her, and she wanted to kiss him, but they were interrupted. Her little peek will encourage him to try again sooner rather than later… Though they better kiss soon, or he'll get discouraged and won't try. We need him to TRY!

_Ken's 'Hell of a Try!'_** – **Whoa, how can I follow the G-man when he gets that serious? I have to side with Greg though, something needs to happen; and if it doesn't, we may need to assist a little more. Sere's seriously done well on her own so far, so let's see what happens before making any new moves.

**Mina's Monolog–** Thanks everyone, for your input, I guess this concludes this session of our planning before Serena arrives. Thank goodness she was a little late right?

_Amy's Point –_ Ah, Mina, we can't close a session of this book without input from everyone. John isn't here yet, so we can't just end the session without him.

**Mina's Exception** – He couldn't have anything to say that will be that useful. I think we're good.

_Johnny's Entrance –_So nice to know that I'm missed when I'm gone Sailor V.

_**Mina's Remark –**_Put that stupid apple your chewing so loudly, on top of your head, and let's see who misses you.

_Johnny's Jibe –_ I think Serena deserves far more credit than we're giving her. She's in love with a man that clearly doesn't remember that he loves her too. Though she's been able to chip away at him little by little, successfully. She's shown strength, maturity beyond her years, all while never being too obvious or over bearing enough to hurt the man. With (let's be honest) minimal help from us, her loyal supporters and friends.

I must admit that just watching these two is teaching me a lot about what love really can do. It's a fascinating thing to behold, and it's different for all of us. Even in this small group of pairs we've got going.

My bottom line is, she's tougher and better at this stuff than probably all of us combined. I think we should put more belief behind her. Only helping when she comes to us and says to please help. For so far, she's done so beautifully on her own.

**Mina's Answer -** Great advise, except I know Serena a little better than you do. Trust me, she wouldn't ask us for help even if she needed it. She would feel like she would be interfering too much, so I suggest we leave her be as some of you are suggesting. Though I recommend that none of us take our '_eye off the ball,_' I fear the very moment we're not paying attention, someone will get hurt.

Johnny's Reply – You just can't let me say anything without a remark can you?"

_**Raye's Closing Rant:**_ While the denial-partners have at it, I think I'll close this session for another day. Ending result: We're thrilled for our princess though we'll all still be viewing the pair, closely. We all know that it will be Darien who has the power to begin down this enemy, so restoring his memories and place in our team has become everyone's demanding top priority. Till next time!

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

As promised, I woke up early this morning, getting up long before my entire family. I ate, got dressed, and wrote my mom a note reminding her of where I was. Then I dashed off to Darien's apartment so that I could watch Jordan, while he worked. When I arrived, I was right on time; though Darien and I barely said _'hi'_ or _'bye,'_ before he was gone.

Jordan was especially fussy for a few hours, though I can't say I blame him. I think it was because Darien's phone was ringing itself off of the hook, all of it was from the same number. The person was calling, literally, every fifteen minutes! Only to hang up without a message, at first I was thinking maybe he had a bill collector on his back. Though the insecure side of myself whispered, _'what if it was a girl?'_ The fifth time in a row that the phone rang and Jordan began to freak out, I couldn't stand it. So I answered and said "Shields Residence, Hello?"

"SERENA!" The person on the other end screamed as if someone was killing them. It sounded female so I was afraid it was one of _**my**_ girls trying to reach me. So I panicked and asked, "Who is this?"

"SERENA, WHAT the HELL are you DOING answering DARIEN'S phone? This EARLY in the MORNING!" The person asked, and I realized who I was talking to. It was Ann, I should have known, it looks like stalking is an art form in that family.

"Oh Hi Ann," I greeted pleasantly, "Nice to talk to you too!"

"Shut Up and give the phone to Darien, you waste of skin!" She shouted rudely, while I continued to talk to her in a pleasant voice. Why stoop to her level when she's being that creepy, calling poor Darien every fifteen minutes. I silently hoped this was a new development in her overall scheme; I'd hate to know things have been like this for a while.

"I'm sorry but he's not here, right now-"

"You lying little leech! Why would Darien trust you alone in his place with a child?" She asked rudely.

"If you keep screaming, I'll hang up." I warned.

"No you WILL not! You are going to quit playing these games with me and give Darien the phone."

"Ann, I would gladly, though he is not here."

"Then WHERE is he you GUTLESS toad?" She screamed.

"Working not that it's ANY of YOUR business." I retorted, stooping a little bit to her level, though how much can one person stand?

"And you're supervising the brat?"

"He's not a BRAT, He's a BABY, and at least I know how to change a diaper without a pee-explosion." I shot back, while Ann shouted over me.

"He's just as bratty and unbearable as you, when is Darien getting off?" She asked, while I said honestly, "I have no idea."

"Oh, I forgot who I'm talking to, you probably have to be reminded how to open a can, regularly. I'll just keep calling till I catch him, thanks for nothing." She said, then she immediately started calling every five minutes! AHH!

I had to turn off (or turn low) most of his ringers so Jordan could nap, and play in peace. Though I checked the number each time it rang, even though more often than not it was Ann. I began to consider unplugging the phone line, though I couldn't do something like that in someone else's house. Especially when that someone trusted me, as much as Darien relied on me, right now. I blocked out the noise until around noon, while Jordan played with some toys. Darien didn't really have too much for him to play with, so I'd brought a few with me, that used to be mine, growing up. I was exhausted, frustrated and more than a little angry.

I know Ann's desperate to win Darien's heart, I can see that she wants him. I get it! I even understand that she sees me as an enemy, an opposition, an adversary. Though I can't understand or accept the way she _insists_ on dealing with me. I wouldn't wish this treatment on anyone, yet that's all I get from the girl, why? Why does it have to be that way? Can't we all just get along, or at least act civil towards one another?

I may be _'in her way,'_ but I'm just as much of a human being as she is. I have feelings and a heart; I cry, bleed and hurt just as much as she does. I cannot understand people treating others this way at all, it was all so exhausting and pointless. It's not like I'm really anything to worry about, Darien is going to probably end up with some other girl. Some beautiful, perfect creature that can give him everything his heart desires; someone entirely different, that he hasn't even met yet. A person who isn't Ann or me, yet the war for his affections rages on. Neither of us are quitters, and he's WORTH it!

Just thinking of all of that made me feel disgusted in my own skin; I flopped down into one of the chairs at his table. To Ann, it was almost like a game, that she intended to win, more than anything else. I can see that she honestly believes that she can not only win him. She also presumes that she can bend him to her will, showing that she doesn't know him at all. I'm just beginning to get to know the guy myself, but I can tell her already, that could never happen.

Darien isn't a prize anyone can win, he isn't a friend anyone can buy or mind anyone could change. He always has (and I hope he always will be) that unswayable, mischievous, mysterious man; who never misses a thing. Especially the things you don't want him to see, or remember. That is who he truly is in this life, it's something I've befriended, and fell in love with before I even realized it. After realizing that love, and how precious it is, I can never look at him the way Ann does… Though I don't think I could look at anyone that way!

To me, his friendship, trust, and love were all things that I would treasure, whenever they were received. Though I didn't count on that day coming, even if my mother was certain it was going to be Darien that finished this fight, the right way. To stand beside him, even for a little while and experience the sensation of him knowing how much I cherished him, would be life affirming. Though my head ached as the impossibilities of that wish became more and more pronounced.

Trying to escape this achy sick feelings in my chest, stomach and head; I turned to the best medicine I know, I pulled out my sketch pad. It took no time at all, finalizing my picture of Mina and John, before flipping to a new blank page. After working on one page continuously for a while, I get such a thrill out of a blank page. It's so refreshing and clean, after staring at excessive details for so long.

As I began to think of what I should feature in my new piece, all of my recent dreams and recurring memories were far too frustrating to make me feel better. So I decided to go for something a little different, and a little more original, as opposed to the memories and story pieces I was so famous for. I happened to notice one of the pictures Darien has hanging in his living room. It's this huge and tranquil photograph of the moon, from space. It looked so big and yet somehow so peaceful to me. Though looking at the moon always relaxes me, always has and I know now that it probably always will. It's a part of me, of who I am, I could see my next sketch shaping itself in my head. The next thing I knew, it was all outlined; and the real work had begun.

Like the photograph I was admiring, I let this picture be from space. It started with the moon, dead center like the picture, though I decided to include the earth, which I had peeking out from behind its moon. In my pencil drawing the two orbs looked to be one huge, misshaped orb. I wanted to two to seem connected, as if they were close enough to touch one another. It got better and more defined once I did a quick light pencil indication of where the water, continents and craters all went. Once I'd finished all of that, Jordan began to scream, diaper change time. As soon as he was clean and back to his games, I went back to my tablet.

Though when I sat down to continue my work, my communicator went off. Luckily I was able to silence it before Jordan could react. The Sailor Scouts were in a heavy confrontation with another cardian. I answered to tell the truth, and apologize that I couldn't be there. I couldn't just leave Jordan alone like that; after I signed off with them however, I was on the very edge of my seat, in panic. Worried over all the things that could have gone wrong or right. I was a mess until I received the all clear from Amy, who was kind and assured me everyone was fine. She even promised to give me a play by play of the attack, before the meeting/practice session we were all attending today.

After feeling so much better about all of that, I received a call from Mrs. Winston (Jordan's mother). She sounded so sick on the phone, but she'd called asking me if I could possibly take Jordan to his weekly swim class. She said she wouldn't have asked at all, but this something the little guy looked forward to every Sunday. If he didn't go swimming and get all of his pint up energy out of his system, she warned that he would be absolutely impossible for the rest of the remaining day and evening. Not wanting Darien to suffer through a night like that, I agreed I could do it.

What also helped is when Mrs. Winston was brand new to our neighborhood, my mother had introduced her to this gym, where the classes were taking place. It's the place that keeps most of my neighborhood in shape, including my family. I had also attended these swim lessons with Jordan and his mother before. Mrs. Winston is a very quiet and shy person, and everyone feels better with a friend along. So not only did I know what to do, and where to go, but I had already swam in similar classes. This would be all too easy, and I got to go swimming, on the hottest day we've had this year, so far. YAY!

After I got a little more info from Jordan's mother, I let her go and called Darien. I didn't expect to reach him while he was working, though I knew I could leave him a message. So that is exactly what I did, I let him know what was going on. Asking him to please call me whenever he got a chance, or off of work. I let him know where I would be going and why. Then I called my mother, and asked her two things. After hearing about her day and the madness at home (_Sammy and Dad still playing with those stupid nerf guns!_), I asked her did she want to come with me. She said she couldn't because she was honestly convinced that if she left, there would be no house to return to. Then I asked her did I have to come home to get my swimming gear, or was it already clean in her locker at the gym. It turns out that as luck would have it, I could go straight to the gym, no problem. Everything was already there; even Jordan's clean swimwear was in Mrs. Winston's locker.

On our stroll to the gym, Darien called me back. I brought him up to speed and told him that I hoped he hadn't minded me and Jordan leaving the apartment. He assured, "No, I trust you. Though have you ever been to a baby swim class before, I haven't."

"Oh yes, and there's nothing to it, I've been to a few with my mom. It'll be fun, just didn't want you to go home and panic when we're not there." I explained.

"Yes, thank you, has anything else eventful happened this morning?" He asked with interest.

"Yes, when you go home you may need to turn your phone's ringers back on because I had to turn them down." I warned him, while he asked (without hostility) "Why did you have to do that?"

"Someone was calling you literally every fifteen minutes and hanging up with no message." I answered and he was quick to realize. "That must have been Ann."

"How'd ya guess?" I asked.

"Well, Andrew warned me that he thought she'd stolen my phone number from one of his billboards in the back of the arcade. She was really calling every fifteen minutes?"

"Well actually it was every fifteen before I talked to her, she was so rude. So last I timed, she was calling every five minutes." I warned him, and he groaned out of irritation.

"Why must she be so aggravating, does she honestly think acting like that is supposed to make me like her?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Some girls do I suppose, I think she felt threatened knowing I was there." I said, clearly helping the wretch, even though she would only _kindly_ help me off a **cliff!** I continued, "Face it Darien, she really wants you."

"Well I certainly don't want someone who acts like that, I can't stand the pushy types like her." He said, while I could hear his nose wrinkling up in voice. He's so cute sometimes.

"Darien is there a type of girl that you do like?" I asked him with a teasing tone, adding, "Because Andrew and I are really beginning to worry about you."

"Of course there's a type of girl I like, and I know it when I see it. There just happen to be more types of girls that I don't like. I'm picky! What about you, do you like certain types of guys? You asked me, so I'll ask you."

I wanted to say, _'No, because I only have eyes for you!'_ Though I did have my head on right enough to recognize that might be a little drastic. So instead I was honest and said, "No, I don't think it's quite right, saying I like _'a type.'_ I think almost everyone deserves a chance… almost and I don't like the idea of everyone being labeled, or the same. Everyone's so different, ya know?"

"You're a lot nicer than I give you credit for." He said with a smile, that I could hear in his tone. We were getting close to the gym and I knew I was going to have to do a lot of explaining to the poor soul behind the welcoming desk. So I told Darien that I would call him as soon as class let out and he said he'd _'see me around,'_ and to _'Have a nice swim.'_

As he recognized where we were, Jordan began to cheer and coo loudly. Luckily the poor soul was a lady that knows my family very well. So well in fact, that I didn't have to say my name or Jordan's, before she was asking me all about my family and Mrs' Winston's recovery. No problem getting in whatsoever, I got everything I needed, without explaining myself into a hole that I couldn't crawl out of. Though as our talk went on I found out why everything went so smoothly. It had helped greatly that my mother had called and explained the situation, before I donned the door. So it wasn't a hassle at all getting the locker keys I needed to get in my family's locker as well as Mrs. Winston's.

I decided it would be best to go ahead and get myself dressed, then dress Jordan. My mother's friend from the desk was nice enough to follow me and watch Jordan the couple of seconds that it took me to change into my swimwear. Though I nearly squealed with joy when I recognized my mom had put my new swimsuit in there for safe keeping.

It was a two piece, that I'd wanted the moment I saw it. It was a pink top, with a burgundy bottom that was a teeny little skirt. The top was artsy looking with winding vines of deep burgundy and black roses that made the pink pop. Not too humble, not at all plain, while not being slutty is a hard thing to find for a girl, ya know? The skirt bottom had a pink rose on the hip that matched my top. It was too cute, I changed in light speed, racing back out to take Jordan, and get him ready.

Before I started with him, I stashed all of my regular clothes in my mom's locker and safety pinned the key to Jordan's diaper bag, so it would be in sight and I still wouldn't lose it. Then I pinned the bottoms of both my pigtails, to the buns on top of my head. So instead of the long streaming pigtails, I now donned two hanging loops. They would be out of my way, yet still in my trademark style. Once I was all set, my next task was readying Jordan for class. I had to wait for a changing table to open up, which is difficult when there are so many moms and babies around. Luckily there was more than one and most of them were familiar faces; friends of my mom's or dad's. So waiting wasn't too bad, and Jordan was a little prince. Especially once I had gotten him in his swimming diaper and suit.

I locked up his stroller in his mother's locker, and headed for the nearest door leading to the indoor pool area. I crossed through a few rooms, till I reached the right one, the moment the smell of the chlorine hit my nostrils… Jordan began to kick and swim his arms like a whine-up toy. I couldn't seem to hang the diaper bag and get that boy in the water fast enough. I couldn't get over it, he was so cute! The moment I got him in the water, he was like a bullet boat. He was so fast and so good I struggled at first to keep up with him, though I managed to get used to it pretty quick.

When I had attended with his mother in the past, he'd just been starting out. He was basically just being dipped in the water and floated around, getting use to the feel of the water. Now he he'd grown, he was more than used to the aqua, I was checking to see if he still had legs and not fins. Though given the reaction (or the lack thereof) the other ladies in the class were giving Jordan, this is probably how he always swims.

A few moments passed, Jordan and I were having fun with splashing games. Then I heard one of the heavy double doors fly open; I thought it must have been the instructor, coming in to teach the class. Though I didn't look to see for myself, I was too preoccupied with Jordan. All of the older ladies in the class all went silent, and I thought that was a little strange till Jordan zipped off towards the other end of the pool shouting something in baby talk. I followed him, only to realize that he was racing to the step entrance of the pool, because Darien was just stepping in.

I was stunned, because for one, I had not expected to see him here. I was also more than a little astonished at just how smoking _**hot**_ he was. I'd always suspected as much, though it's very different to deduce something, and to see that something for yourself. All the other ladies' silence made perfect sense to me now, I knew him, he was my friend. He was even waving and calling _'Hi Serena,'_ at me and I couldn't talk or move. I couldn't seem to peel my eyes away from his toned muscles and bare chest. I swear steam came off of him when he got in the water.

He was wearing a typical pair of black (of course) swimming trunks lined with red and orangish-red colors. The dark colors of his trunks and hair showed off the fact that his skin was lightly sun-kissed. I don't think anyone could breathe in the whole room, except the babies, they didn't seem to notice.

I shook off my own shock, and put on a smile (it wasn't at all hard). Asking him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said that you'd done it before, and that it would be fun. So I wanted to see for myself." He reasoned and I heard a few of the ladies immediate revert their attention back to their babies. While others remembered to breathe once he'd spoken, and they knew he wasn't a figment of their imaginations.

Then Darien noticed Jordan swimming and said with fascination, "Whoa, look at him go!"

He kneeled down in the shallow water and Jordan rushed right into Darien's arms. While he smiled excitedly, "He's so fast!"

"Yes, it took me a few seconds to figure out how to keep up with him; he's like a motor boat." I said while Darien began to play with him too. Jordan was suddenly the star of our class. Between all the women mooning over our small wonder, and my gloriously gorgeous prince; they were the center of class attention.

After two hours of play in the water, Jordan's little eye lids began to droop, just in time for our class to end. As our teacher brought class to a close, small kids and families poured out of the changing rooms for free swim time. Darien plucked Jordan from the water and began to walk off with him, following the other ladies. Though the moment Jordan wasn't in the water anymore, he began to scream and shout, wanting to go back in. Darien and I were trying to shush him, but he was too upset, so we let him paddle around a bit more, before Darien came up with a great idea.

"Why don't you go ahead and get dressed, I'll let him swim a little more. Then I can change while you're dressing him." He suggested and I smiled, "Great idea!"

So I headed off towards the ladies room, and then to my family's locker. Though there seemed to be some commotion on the other end of the locker room. I heard a lot of gasps and whispers, from other women in the room. I grabbed my clothes, as well as the small bag my mother stored for transporting wet things home to wash. Then curiosity got the best of me, and I went to check out what was going on. Someone had trashed another person's locker with a bunch of symbols written in lipstick, all over the person's torn and cut up clothes and other belongings.

Some of the women were on their cell phones reporting this destruction of property to the front desk. While I snapped a picture of the damage and messages, sending it straight to Mercury, something about the symbols looked familiar. So I thought that maybe Amy could at least figure out what it says. Then I rushed to slip out of my wet suit and into my dry clothes, remembering to place my wet things in a little bag so I could get it home and washed. Then I rushed back to nab Jordan, Though when I came back out of those heavy doors, I did not expect what I found.

I found Darien still holding the baby, that I had anticipated. Though I didn't expect Darien to be wearing a back pack that looked like Ann… The girl was attached to his upper back and screeching at her brother, who bless him was trying to pull her off Darien, without hitting Jordan. Darien quickly called to me, smiling hopefully that I could somehow help him. While he was trying to break free of these lunatics, though I don't think he had foreseen that Alan would let go of Ann so quickly to pursue me. Darien, Ann and Jordan all took a short dip underwater for a moment.

I covered my mouth to keep my scream in, and Jordan was the first one I saw resurface after two missed beats of my heart. Alan did turn and take Jordan from Darien's outstretching hand. Luckily Jordan giggled happily, REALLY sleepily, no harm done. So I scoped him up, swaddling him with a towel and he gave me a big kiss that I returned. Alan wanted to chat, while I was more concerned about Darien and Ann who each seemed to be struggling underwater. Darien was next to resurface to my relief and I asked him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he choked, before reaching in and pulling Ann quick and easily out of the water. It was so quick, she fought for a moment in mid-air, before she realized she was free of the water. I asked her, "Ann are you alright?"

"Like you give a damn." She croaked back at me before she grabbed Darien's face and stole a kiss. He pulled back pretty quickly, though that didn't save my stomach from diving down to my toenails. He shouted, "Ann!"

"I was just saying thanks for saving me, Darien." She said while rubbing her scantily clad boobs all over his chest. Alan had now climbed out to stand beside me and asked, "How has you're weekend been so far?"

"Astonishing," I answered flatly, not able to dredge up my normal enthusiasm for life at the moment. "How about yours Alan?"

"Much better now, imagine us bumping into one another like this." He smiled while Darien let Ann fall back into the water for some reason behind us. I never could quite make out what was going on with them, Alan was too into talking right now.

"Who's this little guy," Alan asked me, looking at Jordan now. "Is this little guy your little brother?"

"Oh no, my little brother much bigger and annoying." I verified while Alan laughed. "This is Jordan, I babysit him sometimes. Darien's been looking out for him and I've been helping. It makes it easier having a familiar face around."

"Espeically one as friendly and as beautiful as yours." He complimented, openly hitting on me. While I smiled, not quite sure what else to do, then I said, "We'll I wouldn't go that far."

"I would, I'm so glad I bumped into you. Do you have plans for later on this evening?" He asked, and I sighed honestly, "Yes, between a study buddy meeting with my friends, and dinner with my family, my night's all full." I shrugged, and Alan's face fell slightly.

"Well that's a shame, maybe we can-" He began.

"ALAN! FOR crying out LOUD!" Ann finished.

"What?" Alan shouted. Jordan began to get fussy, so while the arguing commenced, I snuck by them to the dressing rooms. Before I was behind the safety of the double doors, I noticed Darien following my lead and sneaking towards the men's room too. He winked at me for some reason and we both managed to make it before the gruesome twosome even noticed. While I was changing Jordan back into his normal clothes, he yawned and fussed a little, though behaved for the most part.

Darien called my cell and arranged for us to meet out front, so that there was less of a chance of running into Ann or Alan again. I power walked that stroller to the front entrance without a sign of either sibling. I was about to call Darien and ask him where he was, when he suddenly appeared telling me to hurry. So we walked briskly for a long ways, before we seemed to believe we were _'safe.'_ Jordan snoozed through the whole thing in his stroller.

We laughed at our own stealth skills, and slowed to a normal pace. I was quiet for a few moments trying to catch my breath. He's fast with his long legs and while I'm fast too, it seems to take three of my short strides to match one of his. The weather was the warmest we'd seen this year, so all of the coolness and relaxing of swimming was dissipating quickly. I told Darien, "Man, all the relaxation and chilling I did in the pool is almost gone."

"Me too," he said, sounding just as annoyed as I did. Though he took me off guard by adding, "I miss the bathing suit already."

I smiled, peeking up at him, "Yeah, we would feel a lot cooler if we'd just run in them."

"That's true, though as hot as it is, I miss yours a little more than mine." He confessed with a smile that made me feel a little faint. "We've got to do this again, sometime."

"Sure," I nodded and smiled, knowing I had to be bright red. Before I could come up with some way of complimenting his swimwear too, and not sound dumb. My cell phone buzzed in my side pocket. I flipped it out and answered to be screamed at, "Hello?"

"**SERENA! YOU'RE-LATE!" **She bellowed so loudly I know Darien could probably hear her loud and clear too.

"Am I, sorry Raye, you wouldn't believe how nuts this morning has been." I apologized while Darien tried to pretend he wasn't listening… not doing a great job of it.

"**Serena, I could honestly careless about why you're late! JUST get HERE! We can't start without you!"** She ordered, while I forgot where I was and I shot back.

"Hey watch the ordering, who died and made you queen?" I asked and Darien tried to hide his chuckle at me, while Raye's screeches reached new highs.

"EITHER-YOU-GET-HERE-THE-NEXT-TEN-MINUTES-OR-THERE-WILL-BE-HELL-TO-PAY!"

"Okay Raye, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said, before Raye hung up on me and I put my phone away shaking my head.

"You can go if you like, I heard you tell Alan you have a study session with them today. Plus dinner with your parents tonight," he said showing that he'd been paying attention even over Ann's whining tone. An achievement that there should be a metal ceremony for, or at least a trophy of some kind.

"Well…" I drew out sheepishly, "I probably should go meet the girls, but my parents aren't expecting me at all. I made that up because I didn't want to hurt Alan too much."

"Really?" He said, before clearing his throat and continuing in a more debonair manner. "I mean, you don't have plans?"

"No, it's a date night for all my friends, and actually it's my mom and dad's date night too, this week. Though I think it's neat they still get out and have fun at least one day a week." I smiled saying, "If you'd like I can drop by and see how you're doing after I'm through with studying."

"Yeah, that would be great… if you don't mind."

"Not at all, so I'll see you two then?" I asked and Darien smirked as always, "see you then."

I waved to him and headed off to the temple arriving just in time to meet my deadline and keel over. I'd run the whole way, like a manic the moment Darien was out of sight. As I was laying on the concrete ground, wheezing catching my breath Amy brought me up to speed on what I'd missed as promised.

Before she started on her tales of the monster and battle from earlier today, she told me something creepy about the symbols I'd seen written in lipstick at the gym. She informed me, that there is no record of that dialect in our entire world. So she was entering the data into her mercury computer for safe keeping. Not giving up on finding out their meaning, she even planned to check ancient ruins from the Sliver Millennium and old world texts from that era. Our brainy Amy, you can always count on her!

The monster they'd faced this time, had been a combination of a bull and a nightmare(and I don't mean a dream, I mean the black horse from myths, with the mane, tail, and hoofs of fire!). It had charged down our streets, demolishing cars, trees and somehow stealing everyone's that met it's gaze. Though for this particular cardian, it wasn't enough for him to steal your energy. He wanted to kill you too, so all of my friends were extremely cautious.

The beast left only destruction and devastation in his wake, along with a fire trail. In the end, the monster was taken down by the representatives of Jupiter, who each used a new attack that combined into a huge lighting dragon. Let's face it, that bull was mean, but no match for a freakin dragon. Amy told me that Lita and Ken would show me their new combined attack; in our practice session today.

Which they did first thing, Lita and Ken did this intricate set of moves that resembled a very intense dance. It ended with them both lifted off of their feet incredibly high in the air, so high that we lost sight of them. Then suddenly the spot I'd last seen them in, before they disappeared into the clouds, began to glow. Electricity surrounded us on the ground, shaking everything and everyone around us. Then this huge head came out of the clouds, as soon as I recognized it was a face; it was flying incredibly fast straight for us. Not only did it crash into the target Luna had laid out for this example. The whole way toward it's marked destination; the Dragon that was made of lightening was breathing electricity though it's mouth! It was one of the coolest things I've ever seen!

Once everyone was warmed and practice kicked into high gear, Everyone was paired off, I'm really beginning to think those cats hate me. I know it's important that the partners bond. But the pairs thing, all the time, everywhere I go. Ahh!

Lita and Ken, Plus Raye and Chad were told to practice their mutual attacks. Team Mars nearly burned the whole place down practicing their aim. While Team Jupiter seemed to be the first perfect their methods in their first go. Amy and Greg, plus Mina and John were given the task of trying to discover what their mutual powers were. Which only seem to result in a lot of arguing and disagreeing between Team Venus. While Team Mercury got more into conducting experiments on the data and other findings they'd collected on our enemies.

I know Luna and Artemis gave me a goal for the day too, an important one, that should have made my time fly. Though I got so transfixed on the very hard task of keeping both reps of Venus from killing one another; I cannot remember what that goal was! Even now, after practice ended, I still have no recollection of what I was supposed to be doing!

So instead, I spent the whole practice, working on keeping the peace between everyone. When we weren't working on their little issues with one another, or keeping Mina and John a certain distance from one another (so neither could strangle the other). All of the Scouts and Knights felt compelled to give me advice. Things I should say and try trying to re-spark Darien's affections. Most of them I nodded and said I appreciated, though some of their ideas just made me laugh.

Especially when I could so easily envision Darien's reaction to them. It was just too hysterical. So cheered up and feeling pretty good after a nice practice. I headed back to Darien's apartment, with a smile on my face. So, of course something bad is going to happen, I was attacked by the female twin and their newest cardian. Just my luck right? The most embarrassing part, and scary part is that she was so incredibly fast this time, I didn't even get a chance to transform or anything. I just remember their faces and going down on the street, I remember the scraping of the asphalt on my back. The jarring thud of my whole body hitting the ground hard enough to hear the street cracking underneath the wait of me and my heavyweight captor. Everything immediately went black after that.

I have no idea how long I was out, all I remember is darkness, until I couldn't breathe! I realized I'd been put in water, and I quickly remerged chocking and heaving water all over the ground I was too weak to pull myself completely up on… Once the worst of my coughs and hacking was over and I'd calmed down, I could see what happened. I had been left in boat that had been blasted to sink, in the middle of the river!

I was so tired, cold and wet that I just wanted to go home, so I tried to call Darien and explain what happened. Though my cell phone had gotten wet and was sparking a little. So I planned to call him once I reached home. Though as I began to walk and realize where I was, I knew I was too tired, and too weak to make it home. The person I was closest to at the moment was Darien. I remember feeling utter terror, afraid I wasn't going to make it, and end up sleeping somewhere in the park. All alone, and defenseless, I was too tired fight anything that tried to bother me. Darien was my only hope, so gathered all the strength and determination I sustained in my entire body. Began to walk the rest of the short distance left to reach his home.

The moment he opened the door, he looked concerned, and I can only imagine all he saw. "Serena, what happened?" He asked me, and I told him the truth.

"You know those monsters they keep describing on the news?" I began to explain, but my strength was waning. I began to collapse, he caught me and I remember calling to him, that he didn't want to pick me up, I was wet.

"How are you wet?" He asked, picking me up anyway and carrying me. I was hanging on by a thread. Darien checked my temperature by feeling my forehead with his cheek.

"You're cold as ice and soaked to the bone," He complained, before adding, "How do things like this always happen to you?"

"I don't know," I declared, so tired and exhausted I began to cry uncontrollably. Darien quickly shut the door, and rushed me to his bathroom. He placed me on the counter and wrapped me in a huge towel.

He told me to, "Wait right there," as if moving was an option. Then he disappeared, returning with my satchel, I must have dropped it along the way. Though of course he had to dump it out over the tub, it was so full of water too. All it should have had in was my sketchbook and workout clothes. I asked him still crying, "Was my sketchbook in there?"

"No," he assured me quickly, explaining, "You left that out on my table in the other room."

"Oh thank heavens!" I cried in relief, but Darien looked terrified for a moment. Before he stated, "Well there's nothing dry in there for you, but I think I can throw together something dry for you. Though I don't know how well it'll fit you."

"I'm so sorry Darien, don't worry about it." I told him and he came closer, I suppose I was a little hard to understand, through all of my tears. "I was walking here when they got me, when I woke up I was floating in the water in a boat that they'd broken to sink. They wanted me to drown, and I was too tired to walk home-"

"Of course you were," he soothed, "you're a long ways from your house, to be feeling like this. Your cold, and wet, you must have nearly drowned, because you're face is kind of blue."

I was still so scared and shaken by the whole thing, I just latched onto Darien and hugged him close. He pulled me in his lap and shushed me asking me to 'don't cry.' It was, and I quote 'breaking his heart to see my cry like that. When I finally calmed down, Darien said taking charge, "First we have got to get you dried off and out these wet clothes. There's a good chance you could get sick, we should probably take you to the hospital-"

"No," I insisted, "I don't wanna go to the hospital, I just wanna go home."

"I know, but we've got to warm you up before you're even more hypothermic. I'm not a doctor yet, I only have a little know how. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I made him promise no hospital, because I did not want to put my family though that again. If this kept up, they would start to get suspicious of all my injuries and they could find out my secret second life. I didn't want them to worry about me like that. Darien talked to me some more, but as he was speaking; I felt myself slipping away, into unconsciousness. So there's no guarantees on any of the things I've written down, that I think he said! I could have dreamed it, for all I know. He rushed into the other room again this time returning with some of his own clothes. He asked me, "Do you think you can slip into these before you fall asleep?"

"I shouldn't be here, I should be home." I said, and Darien said with confidence, "You would never make it like this, it looks like you're staying here tonight, and you were lucky to make it here. You made me promise no hospital, so you'll have to settle for a pre-med student."

"But I don't want to impose on you," I cried and he hugged me tight saying, "You're not imposing, I'm so glad you're alright. Please change and I'll try to see if I can let your family know where you are."

"Call Raye and ask her to lie for me," I told him and he was about to object, but I insisted again. "My mom can't know this happened again, she's been super watchful since the last time this happened to me, and we ended up in a hospital. Please Darien, call Raye." I asked and he wiped at my tears and finally said, "Alright…"

I sighed in relief, and he told me, "Just get changed, I'll worry about it. If you feel up to it try to stand under some warm water for a little bit, in the shower, okay? It'll warm you up, before you fall asleep again. Use whatever you need, alright?"

Then he disappeared and I slipped out of the wet clothes. As he suggested, I stepped into his shower and just stood under the hot spray for a moment. It felt nice, but I was so dizzy and faint I had to get out quick. I hopped into the dry clothes he'd lain out, it was like wearing a tent, they were of course huge on me, but warm, dry, and still carried a faint smell of his skin. So I had no complaints, it was that moment Jordan woke up and began to cry softly, that I began to try and rush to help him. I moved too fast I guess, and I felt the world tilt oddly. I barely made it out of the bathroom, before my whole world went black. That is all I remember of this day.

* * *

_**Overall Progress of the Day:**_ Well other than passing out, and the impositions of Ann and Alan… not too bad. Team Jupiter's updated attacks are mind blowing, the others are as well. While Mina and John, against their best efforts, are still alive! That in itself is an accomplishment.

_**Goals For Tomorrow:**_ Make all of this up to Darien somehow, and try to explain everything to the Scouts.

Wish Me Luck!

**_~Serena!_**

* * *

**Alan's Hidden Agenda**

Today could have been great, could been the best day I've ever lived. Though it turned out to be a very lackluster period. Do you know way? One word… Ann! She's out of her mind, she's losing control!

It partially my fault too, I acknowledge, I should have known something was amiss from the start! She woke up long before me this morning; I'm usually the early riser, that is forced to rip her from the bed with the 'jaws of life!' I should have known when she suddenly needs a cell phone, today. Though no, I took her to the store, let her pick the phone of her choice, it seems to always be her choice no matter what we do! I even brain washed the cashier into giving it to her for free. Ann was thrilled! Why didn't I see that evil was on the rise too?

When she continued to call and call with her new phone, I thought it was because she was going through some process to start it up. Then as she continued to use it, after that, I continued to be encouraged. Thinking she must have finally made some friends. She seemed so happy and pleased with the gift, how could I not. As it turns out she was bothering the living heck out of that Darien guy. Calling and calling him while he wasn't home or unplugged his receivers. Either why, no one was answering, I don't think she ever got an answer.

So, in a vain attempt to cheer her up, I suggested the two of us try to go swimming. We'd both talked of wanting to try that the first time we saw humans attempting it. It looked so fun and refreshing. After at least three hours of heartache, I got Ann to the gym, she did NOT want to go. Though I finally got her to come with me, and we made it past the front desk with ease. We drained a few people, stole their locker keys and their swimming clothes. It turns out humans have special attire just for swimming. Clothes that conceal very little, and make the experience even more enjoyable. As it turns out, Ann's stolen water garments were very skimpy, while mine were very average. I thought Ann was the hottest girl in the building. So I was a little wary about letting others see her dressed so little (Only I have ever seen that much of her, prior).

What made everything so significantly worse, was that stupid Darien guy! When we entered the room where the actual pool was installed, I wanted to tell Ann how hot she looked, but instead she went running and became a tie, hanging from Darien's neck. He'd already been in the water, attending to a baby, that was probably his, for all we know.

I got in the water, and asked Ann to act a little more civilized. Only to be splashed, as she shaped herself to his back, mimicking a bizarre book bag. Just when I thought that this was the way the rest of my day was meant to go. A vision in pink donned the boarder of the room. It was Serena, she was dressed normal, but I could tell by her pinned pigtails and by the way her clothes seemed to stick to her in all the right places, she'd been wet recently too. So that means that I had missed seeing her in a bathing suit. Though the fact that I could, at some point, see such a sight set my imagination off.

So I let go of Ann, and the idiot that she clung to fell, with her and his precious baby. When the baby reappeared, Serena frantically reached for him, so I retrieved the munchkin for her. She catered to it, kissed it, and hugged it; while the child enjoyed every moment. This shows babies are far from stupid!

After Ann and Darien resurfaced, I tried to talk to the angel. Though once again I was denied that pleasure, curtsy of Ann, darn her. I was so fired up arguing with Ann, that both of us missed Serena and Darien's departure. This just goes to show how silly the both of us must have seemed. After that, Ann stalked that Darien guy the rest of her time at the gym, while I swam and enjoyed myself knowing I would try to talk to Serena again tomorrow at school.

I spent hours in the water; it was rejuvenating in a way, though nowhere near the renewing powers of the Doom Tree. I don't know why, other than how the weightlessness of floating anywhere you needed to go. When I got out of the water, I felt so heavy and all of my skin was wrinkling and puckering unattractively. SO I don't think I'll go swimming for quiet so long again though the experience was worth it.

Hours passed before I saw my Ann again, when I was walking home. She had changed over into her true form and was already running a new cardian down the streets of Tokyo. I asked her, "How and why did she begin without me."

She replied, "She'd been bored and needed another boost." So she'd thought, "Why not?"

Though what she didn't realize was that she had only half awakened the creature. So I awakened it to it's full potential, with my flute and we prospered into the night… Until those Sailor Brats and their pimps crashed our party. Just when I thought they couldn't be any more annoying! Mark my words little data keeper, we will rid this world of those Scouts and Knights. Even if it's the last thing we ever do! When our creature was destroyed along with all of that energy it'd stolen, we teleported away, just before Ann broke down. I honestly don't know how much longer this can go on, though I can't get myself to leave either. I really don't know what's going to happen, or what needs to happen anymore. I just hope some miracle shows itself soon, so that we're able to stay here, on earth.

I know we've only been here, for a little while, but it's such a beautiful and interesting place. We've been all over and never found it's equal, I really wish we could live here, and just be happy. Is that really so much to wish for?

* * *

**Ann's Account**

**Via her hidden agenda**

Alan is such a jerk! I never get anything I want! It's all his fault that I missed my chance with Darien today! Alllllllllllllll his fault!

Wait a minute, it isn't _exactly_ **all** of his fault, let's give credit where it's due. The bulk margin of liability, belongs to Serena! YES! That's who's truly to blame! Why Darien would waste his time with such a zero, I'll never know!

She the ugliest, dumbest, most pathetic dog in this entire world! Not to mention, she's a total skank! She doesn't just pursue one guy at time, she has to chase poor Darien, AND Alan too! Though I believe if a third hottie presented himself, she would hunt him too! The girl has no prospects, no brains and she's always in my way. It just drives her crazy that I'm so much better looking and smarter than she is.

However today, I got my revenge, I awakened a cardian, that drained all of her energy. It took a little longer than normal, for this to be accomplished, because as it turns out, only Alan can abundantly rouse one. Though regardless of that short coming, I drained Serena completely, before setting her limp body in a sinking row-boat. So I got even with that airhead, and still got even with Alan too. All I had to do was tell Alan that I had sucked his precious crush dry moments earlier. That's all it took for him to go rushing to that lake and looking for her. The half sunken dingy was empty when we relocated, and Alan awakened a fish cardian to help him search the depths.

I don't know why he's freaking, I know it can't be that easy to kill the cockroach. Though he lectured me top to bottom on the importance of life regardless. While I secretly hope that Serena did drown and all of her meddling has come to an end. So I can finally get the one thing I want… Darien's undivided attention.

_**-Ann**_

* * *

**Instant Messaging**

**Rita & Andrew **

**(With a surprise Guest)**

**IM Andrew:** Hey Beautiful! (smiley with hearts for eyes)

**IM Rita:** _Hey Handsome, sorry again that I couldn't video chat tonight! I still have no clue why my webcam has conked out! (frowning smiley, with huge sad eyes, brimming with tears)_

**IM Andrew:** Hee hee, It's perfectly alright, just as long as I can still talk to you! How are you, is it sunny there yet?"

**IM Rita:** _Not quite, though the light of the sun if gleaming just behind the horizon. It's really a sight to see, I wish you were here._

**IM Andrew:** Me too! At least this way, it's sort of like I'm there.

**IM Rita:** _Without the view._

**IM Andrew:** Describe it to me or take a picture, then I won't lack anything.

**IM Rita:** _I think a photo would be better, I could never find the right words to describe this glow. It's a warmth and heat you feel from the sight of it._

**IM Rita:** click here to view image sent from (IM Rita)

**IM Andrew:** Wow, that's amazing! Now imagine us, sitting on your hammock, looking at this together. My arms would be around you, and every few moments I would plant a little kiss on your hands,

You face,

or lips.

**IM Rita:** _And when you weren't kissing me, I'd be kissing you. Though is that all we'd do? (winking smiley)_

**IM Andrew:** What else didja have in mind? (Flirty smiley)

**A Mutal Friend (****IM Darien****) is requesting to join your, in process, chat! Accept or Deny?**

**IM Rita:** _Darien wants to talk? He's never done that before! Maybe we should see how he's doing! It could be important!_

**IM Andrew:** It had better be, or I'll kill him! (Mischievous smiley… or murderous, I can't decide)

**IM Darien:** **Thanks guys, I didn't want to interrupt, but I'm FREAKING OUT! You hear me, FREAKING OUT!**

**IM Rita:** _What's the problem Darien?_

**IM Andrew:** And this had better be good Shields.

**IM Rita:** _Andrew! (Warning smiley)_

**IM Andrew:** I'm kidding, he knows that! (Innocent smiley)

**IM Darien:** **I'm freaking out between this baby and this girl!**

**IM Andrew:** I told you to let that Ann girl know where you stood. I told you that it would be trouble, did I not!

**IM Darien:**** Not Ann stupid, Serena! Though Ann has been ringing the living hell out of my phones today! No, 'this' has nothing remotely to do with Ann ('this' being the thing that has me losing my grip on my sanity). 'This' is Serena were talking about.**

**IM Rita:** _Well then I'm definitely listening!_

**IM Andrew:** That goes for me too! What did she do? What did you do? Important questions!

**IM Darien:**** She's here… right now…**

**IM Andrew:** What do you MEAN she's here right now? At two in the Morning!

**IM Rita:** _Andrew, calm down, let Darien explain… Explain to us please Darien, I'm sure nothing scandalous has taken place… Right?_

**IM Darien:** **NO! Of course not! You guys, this is me we're talking about!**

**IM Rita:** _I know that, I just also know that you love her, and you're a warm blooded male just as much as Andrew. (A balding, wise, smiley with glasses; a bubble-pipe and a soul-patch.) _

**IM Andrew:** Now that we know nothing disgracefully has occurred, and that awkwardness is behind us! Moving on! What has you so panicked that you feel the need to contact me and Rita for council; at this hour!

**IM Darien:** **Jordan has been especially good and slept most of the night, only crying softly for a change or his bottle. I am so glad he's not wailing as usual, it's scary how smart this kid is sometimes. Serena was attacked by another one of those energy monsters. She couldn't even walk by the time she got to my door, I t happened in the park. I was the person she was closest to, so she came here and she was soaking wet. The monster had tried to drown her after he'd taken all of her strength.**

**IM Andrew:** Good God, she's lucky to be alive!

**IM Rita:** _The poor thing, is she alright?_

**IM Darien:** **I hope so, she's sleeping in my room, I gave her some dry clothes and I did get her to warm herself under my showerhead (Before your sick, twisted little minds start jumping to more conclusions, I left the room when she was doing all of that. Though I hovered nearby, afraid she would pass out). I wanted to call her parents, wanted to take her to the hospital. Though she wouldn't let me, she said that this is the fifth time this has ever happened to her. That all she needs is sleep, though with no strength and no color in her skin at all, she sleeps like she's dead. I keep checking to make sure she's breathing and she's warm. She wearing four blankets right now and she's still ice cold to the touch… I'm so worried.**

**IM Rita:** _If she's that experienced, I guess she knows what she's doing. You did tell her parents something, didn't you?_

**IM Darien:** **… sort of. I wanted to call and let them know exactly where their daughter was, but Serena wouldn't hear of it. She made me call Raye and I had to arrange for her to lie for us. Serena's father would have supposedly gone postal if he'd heard that Serena was here.**

**IM Andrew:** Oh yes, I've met the guy and he's a little bit of a nut. Though in this case, could you really blame him, he doesn't know you Dare, and you're all alone with her in your apartment.

**IM Darien:** **Grr… Everyone thinks we're alone, we're not! There's a small baby in the mix, do you really think something that hot and heavy is going to happen with a baby screaming and crying every thirty minutes, to an hour!**

**IM Andrew:** Hey man, I know that couldn't happen with you two, because I know both of you. Though some would call that plenty of time, you gotta watch what you say, is all I'm saying.

**IM Rita:** _Darien, while you two were talking I looked up her condition in one of my medical books from back home. According to this, she's behaving normally given her condition. You've essentially done everything right, all you need to do now, is keep her warm and let her sleep._

**IM Darien:** **I hope you're right, I'm so freaked something's going to happen to her, I honestly don't think I could bare it. You guys can't see her, she's so small and weak right now. There's a lot of moonlight shining down in my windows. It's giving her skin this this settle glow, the sheen of her spun golden hair, and her parted lips… even though I know she' doesn't feel well, she's utterly breathtaking.**

**IM Rita:** _Listen to that Andrew, I think someone's really falling for miss Serena._

**IM Andrew:** Are you kidding, this dude hit rock bottom ages ago.

**IM Darien:** **You guys aren't helping me, you know, I'm not the right guy for her. She deserves so much better than anything I could ever give her. She also sounds like she needs protecting desperately; from the kooks out there out who steal our body's natural energy.**

**IM Andrew:** If you were there you would have just been drained too, and the both of you would be in trouble now.

**IM Darien:** **I know, I just feel SOOOOOOO helpless. I wish there was some way I could take away her pain, her weakness and doubt in herself. I wish she knew how much all of us love her, and I wish it was me laying there somehow, instead of her. She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't need this, she needs some to take care of her, and love her. She deserves love, why hasn't the right one found her? Why can't the right guy find her.**

**IM Rita:** _Because I honestly believe that man is currently in denial, and not giving himself nearly enough credit. Darien look at what you said, print it out and read it to yourself. _

_You._

_Are._

_In._

_Love._

_With. _

_That._

_Blessed._

_Girl!_

_We're not teasing you, making fun, or trying to scare you. We're your friends and we love you, we're telling you this because we want you to be happy to, and I think you may even be able to find some happiness with this girl._

**IM Andrew:** She's right man, I've never heard you so hung up, strung out, and go so to pieces over another person before. Just let her love you, and let yourself love her back already, all the other stuff will fall into place too, at its own pace. Though I think the two of you are missing out, not being together. You get me?

**IM Darien:** **Yeah I hear you both, and you're putting way too much faith in me.**

**IM Andrew:** We have to, who else would?

**IM Rita:** _We do it because we see what you can't see in yourself._

**IM Andrew:** It has been wonderful talking to you Dare, as always. Though Rita and I are only allowed these little snippets of time here and there… would you mind terribly… bringing me the rest of the way up to speed tomorrow?

**IM Darien:**** Oh right, sorry, I won't be in school tomorrow, I know that. I've been switching between sleeping on my couch and in the chair next to Serena. As a matter a fact, I'm sitting with her right now, typing quietly on my laptop. Though I promise that I will talk to you at some point tomorrow. Thank you both (you really have no idea how much I appreciate you both at this moment) for putting up with me, and for your advice even though it was a little too romantic for my taste. Hope you enjoy you're little bit of time and have a good night.**

**IM Rita:** _Bye Darien! (smiley that blows kisses) Please consider what we've said, and print this conversation, even if you only look at the things you said._

**IM Andrew:** Take care buddy, and you better not forget to call me, or I'll be battling Ann for your phone line all day tomorrow.

**IM Darien has signed off.**

**IM Rita:** _Now where were we?_

**IM Andrew:** I thought he'd never leave!

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter, now it's your turn. Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it… let me know! I love hearing from all of you and most of these chapters are fueled by three key things. Pure undiluted determination, Mountain Dew (Diet, I'm watch my figure… its slowly appearing beneath the rolls. Slowly but surely I'm getting there I've lost fifteen pounds so far! YAY!) And you guys! Thanks again all of you who reviewed last week. Thanks everyone who favorite me as an author or this story! Thanks all of you who have still been voting on my poll! All of you who just started reading, and like it! Even those of you reading and not sure where it's going, but you kind of like it, thank you! A BIG special thanks to you all of you reading this, just for making it this far! You're awesome, you all make this so fun and I'll try my best to post next Monday too! Bless you all and Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	15. Much Ado Monday Jordan Goes Home

Dear Readers,

Hello SailorLeia here, yay new chapter time! I know this is a little late and I apologize, for I meant to have this posted much sooner (A week and one day sooner to be exact). Though I honestly had no idea that I would be wrapped up, in all of the family activities that I was wrapped into these past two weeks. My Grandmother turned 82 bless her heart, my great aunt turned 90, bless her too; and both were celebrated. This year Father's Day ironically fell on June 19th , 2011. Which is a very sad date for my family, for it is the day that we lost my Grandfather thirteen years ago. Whenever the anniversary of that day arrives, it feels like yesterday. He was one of my very best friends, so father's day was hopefully good for my dad… though personally, it was hard at the same time. I hope that everyone is well, and happy! I also hope that everyone got to spend some time with their dads, grandfathers, uncles, brothers or just the important men in their lives, on this past father's day too! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Special thanks to everyone who favorite this story, me as an author, or put this tale on your story alert lists! Bless you all and hope you enjoy this latest installment!**

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed:** **IceQueenBarbarion** (_Right? I felt bad for Serena and Darien too! I'm glad that Ann's inner monologue made you mad too. I really tried to put what I thought she would be thinking into words. Glad you're all pumped and ready for what is to come! I have to admit I'm even more grateful than usual, because you were the first review I received for this chapter. I'm always a wreck until I read that first review telling me I did okay. So EXTRA thanks for that! I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying, hope you like this one too! Much Love!_)**, tiffany aka basketcase** (_You really are too nice! I appreciate you so much! Yes, this long winding road Darien has been traveling has been a blast for me. I was trying so hard to nail his character and make him sound as 'dude' as I can [though I always feel that I'm at a disadvantage, being a girl]. Though going by the dialogue he actually uses in the show and mangas, he's a little girlish. So I let it all hang out in that last chapter, especially during his freak out scene with Andrew and Rita. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, I hope you like this chapter too! Also hope the cliffhanger wasn't too unbearable and hope this is reaching you with sunny skies! Thank you so much, your comments always brighten my day! Much Love!_)**, Elle Marie** (_Aww, thank you so much, I'm so glad you happened across this tale too! Bless you for saying that you like the characters, and for saying you found it easy to read [the nights I've sat up, hoping]. I hope your still reading and enjoying! This chapter was totally fueled by Diet Mountain Dew too! So glad to find another person who knows the power of that stuff! Bless you, and hope this is reaching you with sunny skies! Bless you, your comments really brightened my day! Much Love!_)**, KageNoNeko **(_Thank you so much for favorite-ing this story! That is a huge complement, and I'm thrilled you enjoyed their conversation. It was too fun to write, and yes, they've once again shoved Darien at Serena… let's see what happens! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, Anan-sama** (_First off, BLESS YOU for offering your second opinion on things I'm stuck on! Honestly, when I write for my other following {Star Wars} I have been at it for years, and I have few beta readers I can lean on. When I do Sailor Moon tales, I'm flying solo and having a person that I can ask things is GREAT! I might just take you up on that some time. About the backpack, I apologize for the bad analogy. Again it is the result of being left alone on this, and hope that it won't happen again. Thank you for pointing that out too. Hope you're still reading, enjoying and this is reaching you with pleanty of starshine! Much Love!_)**, Sobakaus2** (_First off, Thank you for taking the time to write not just one but two constructive reviews, bless you. I'm so glad that you've read all fourteen chapters and enjoyed as you have. 'Darien's Dream Diary' entries are always my favorite to write as well. I'm allowed to get seriously trippy most of the time, and confusing him is way too much fun! Not to mention, exploring their memories from the past, it is TOO much FUN! It's something I think the show and manga didn't do often enough, in my opinion. Though you mentioned, that I made Serena a little insecure, {or a lot} lacking in her self-confidence. Part of that, I admit, is a little too much of myself showing up in my writing. Though another part of that was something that I saw in Serena myself, that I identified with. So sorry if you find it overbearing, I'm trying to have her feel more confident as we go, so hopefully by the end {which isn't that far away} she'll have learned to trust Darien as well as herself a little bit more. You also mentioned that you don't like how Darien just let's Ann do as she pleases. It sucks, I agree, though it is something that happened in the show, all the time. For what is coming, I can guarantee that Darien will be more outspoken during and after this chapter. Though you'll see what I mean as you read what I have in store. Thank you so much again for your comments. They've helped me and I hope you can enjoy this latest installment. I hope it reaches you with plenty of moonlight! Much Love!_), **Queen of Light 17 **(_Thank you for writing in, your comments always come just when I need them. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the pool scenes and the chat between Andrew, Rita, and Darien. It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed them. I was SO nervous posting, and I didn't think anyone would enjoy it once I'd posted. Bless you! Hope this is reaching you with starry skies and Much Love!_)**, Jade 21 **(_So glad that you liked it, hope you're still reading, Bless you for writing in! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine, Much Love!_)**, Koneko** (_YES! I agree whole heartedly, I'm so glad that you're enjoying this tale! I'm also thrilled that you're pumped for this chapter! I hope this reaches you with plenty of blue skies and that you enjoy! Much Love!_)**, CaseClosed621** (_First off, I hope you enjoyed {or are still enjoying} your vacation! That's AWESOME, and I know how painful things like internet access get when you're away from home like that. But I think you so much for taking the time to read and write in. As has become the usual, your comments really made my day! And kept my nose to the grindstone so that this chapter was posted as soon as possible, bless you._ _Yes, there is something so fun about writing for Ann, and reading her too. Even though you want to hit her, exploring that psyche was too much fun. I'm also thrilled you liked the pool scenes and as for Ann's plans of revenge backfiring… {hehehehehe!} Let's just say I had some serious fun with this chapter too! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon **(_Thank you so much for your comments, I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying! I really hope that you still adore this story after this chapter [bites nails in a panic_]_. I won't say anything else except you're a great reader, and I've missed you! Bless you, hope this reaches you with plenty of starshine! Much Love!_)**, and sailor silvimoon **(_Wow, Thank you writing in and thank you for even having the thought to go back and re-read. That's dedication and a major compliment to me, I've been looking back too, making this chapter, I hope it shows. You're wonderful to say that you enjoy the slow love happening between our prince and princess. And the partners I have lined up for the scouts [Mina and John are too much fun and I can't wait to let you all see what I have in store for them] With that said, REALLY hope you like this chapter as well. I hope the reissue reaches you [and me!] It really is worth reading! And I hope that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine! You're a great reader, your comments brightened my day, and you're awesome! Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to my Grandfather whom we called Pop-Pop! The day we lost you, we lost dear friend, and I only hope that you're proud of all of us, looking down with the rest of our loved ones we've lost… And I hope he doesn't mind the mushiness of this chapter I've dedicated to him. Love ya Pop-Pop, miss you every day and wish you were here!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 15**__ – Much Ado Monday_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Okay, as much as it might sound like one; this first part is not a dream, the latter part **will** be a dream. I'm getting ahead of myself again. Let me start from the beginning, yesterday was a very strange Sunday. It's five o'clock in the morning now and I have only really slept maybe… two hours if you combine my whole night of nodding off. Yet I've never felt more alive, my mind has never felt more clear and my heart as never felt this light. Jordan is still here, though Mrs. Winston is assuring me that she will be picking him up today. She still sounds horrible on the phone, but she says, she just can't wait to be with her baby again.

Jordan has just been half of my troubles this night; Serena has ruled the larger portions of my worries. She's here with me at this ungodly hour, sound asleep in my bed; sheet white and weak. On her way to check up on Jordan and me this evening, after studying with her friends, she was attacked by another one of those energy draining beasts. Not only did they steal all of her body's natural strength, but it also tried to drown her afterward. So freezing, exhausted, sick and soaking wet, she managed to walk the rest of the way to my apartment which luckily wasn't far. By the time she reached my door, she was nearly spent, I had to carry her inside.

I wanted to take her to the hospital, to call her parents, and let them know she was hurt. Though she pleaded with me to do things her way, to instead take a route that would not worry her parents too much. She'd been drained exactly like this five other times prior, and she knew that all she needed was some sleep. She wanted me to call her friends and have them lie for her, and possibly come get her. Though I could tell that she wasn't going anywhere, in her condition; unless she was on a stretcher. I even told her that a pre-med student was a little better than sleeping on a friend's couch. Though honestly after seeing her face, and how sick she must have felt, I couldn't give her to someone else. I had to make sure that she was alright, and I WANTED to be the one to take care of her.

One of the things that has always fascinated me about this girl, is that she's always taking care of everyone else. Even when she's the one too tired and beaten to hold her head up. I've never met anyone so selfless, so kind, with such bad luck in all of my eighteen years. Only my princess, or Sailor Moon as she's known in this life, could hold a candle to her gallantry.

I called Raye and told her all about it, and she expressed her appreciation for taking care of Serena. She assured me that what her friend had told me was true, that this wasn't her first time she'd been drained and hadn't ended up going to the hospital. Raye even assured it had happened to her personally and the rest of their friends too. It seemed to be something all the young girls in Tokyo were beginning to see as a rite of passage. Raye self-confidently guaranteed that her story would cover for Serena with no worries (she'd gotten good at by now), and even affirmed that if she really needed the rest that bad, I could even let her miss school.

Before I could let her know the good news, Jordan began to cry, so I hung up quickly with Raye. As I began to head towards the cries, I was just in time to catch Serena; who'd chosen that moment to come out of the bathroom and faint right in front of me. I tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. The baby's cries were becoming shrieks of sheer, ear-shattering, terror. So gently tucked her into my bed; then I rushed to calm poor Jordan down.

The rest of my night, I was either feeding and changing Jordan, or sitting with Serena. Her face was drained of all of it's usual rosiness, her golden hair had been taken down. I'd never seen her hair down before, she looked so different. The moonlight that always shines so brightly in my room, gave her an unexpected glow. The gentle luster on her white skin was so striking; she looked so regal somehow. A feature I'd never seen on her before, in all of those daylight hours I'd spent with her; as well as our few encounters at night. Looking down on her perfection tonight, I'd never seen anyone wear such refinement before... At least not in this life. Though it somehow echoed familiar in my heart, like I should know this.

Serena's such a happy little ray of sunshine, I never considered the moonlight would look so right on her skin; it was like I was seeing her for the first time. Like I'd been somehow blindfolded, this whole time; without realizing it. She was a vision, even though she wasn't feeling her best, and I was hypnotized. Earlier when she'd first passed out, and I was panicking, I actually instant messaged Andrew and Rita to talk me down. Trying to explain everything to them, was a great deal harder than I imagined. Between Rita's glee and Andrew jumping to conclusions on every fact he received.

I thought it was a strange request, but Rita told me to print what I had been saying and look at it. I thought it was a dumb idea, though when a person is as desperate and scared as I was. You're never too proud to give the ridiculous a try. So I did as she asked, and the words told me the same thing they naturally told them.

I can no longer hide the truth from them, or myself; I'm in love with Serena, plain and simple. As I sat there with her, just watching her sleep; I could feel myself being pulled in, more with every precious breath she took. Sitting there, alone with her, in the quiet, I realized why the queen had told me that it was okay to love this girl. It wasn't because she wanted to confuse me, she wanted rid of me, or that she wanted to mess with me; like I'd originally thought. It was because she'd known this was coming; she knew I would realize that what I felt for Serena, was unlike any love I'd felt before.

It was even stronger than the echo I'd felt for Serenity and protectiveness I felt for my partner Sailor Moon. Which for the record is a big deal! Endymion loved Serenity more than life itself, and Tux died protecting his partner more than once already, which is why all of my memories are so mixed up. For a man who has nothing, I clung to those alter-egos loves as if they were my own. In fact, I considered them my own, though in truth, now I saw that something had always felt unattached about them. Like they weren't _really_ mine, like I was just waiting for my version of their perfect princess to come into my life.

Looking down on Serena tonight, that love and warmth I felt for her was all mine. It felt right, it felt miraculous, and I was glad that she was asleep. For if she'd been awake, I was so overjoyed in my revelation, I may have blabbed something very stupid. In short, I believe the Queen somehow knew that I needed her, and she needed me. To protect her, from ever letting another thing hurt her; like this, again.

Though after some of the incredulity wore off, I felt like a criminal, to feel such a thing for someone else. Keep in mind, I've dreamed of my princess since I was six, and protected Sailor Moon for at least year, I would guess. It made it especially difficult that Endymion (I'd) had promised Serenity forever, plus Tux (me again) promised Sailor Moon that I would find a way back to her too. Though I couldn't deny such a thing, now that I'd let myself see it. I was elated, at the same time as ashamed of myself. This certainly wouldn't be an easy thing to explain, not to anyone. It wouldn't even be easy to explain it to Serena herself, especially since I still intended on finding my princess and setting her free. I still had every intention of fighting alongside my partner, Sailor Moon. I just knew that I couldn't love anyone the way I loved this girl. I recognized it, the same way my heart knew to beat.

After a good hour of quiet I nodded off, and was awakened by Jordan's scared cries. I was so tired, I shuffled out of the room, eye's half closed and found an empty crib. For a moment, I wondered if he'd escaped his crib and got lost in the dark. Though when I turned on a lamp, I was shocked to see Serena sitting on my couch with the baby in her lap. She was rocking on my couch, back and forth as if she was sitting in a rocking chair. Though as tired as she was, she was running out of steam, quickly. So I slid underneath her, and pulled her on my lap. Mimicking what she had done, only now, I was doing all of the work. Jordan calmed down immediately and went right back to sleep.

I asked her, "Why didn't you show me that trick sooner? I could have really used that earlier this week."

"I forgot, his room has a rocker, until just now." She said, her words sounding so tired, so on the brink of illness. I heard her kiss little Jordan's forehead, and she slowly stood up. I kept a hand on her, as if to assure her if she started to fall or drop the baby, I was with her. She did just fine, placing the baby back in his bed. He was out like a light; it appeared that he'd just had a bad dream.

Serena turned to return to the couch, and I caught her before she could make it, lifting her, easily. I asked her, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep," she said simply, nodding towards the couch. I shook my head and began to walk her into my room, scoping her up the rest of the way, to carry her bridal style.

"Uh-Uh, the bed is this way." I corrected her.

"That's your bed," she objected twisting around in my grasp.

"It's yours tonight," I comforted, "You've earned it."

"I didn't earn anything; I was just caught by a monster. Darien, I **can** walk!"

"Do you remember passing out earlier?" I prompted her, which brought up something else I love about this girl. She's more than a little stubborn every now and again.

"That was before I slept, I can walk, I swear." She said, so I placed her bare feet on the floor.

"Alright, you can stand, but let's face it you weren't a great walker even before all of this." I teased, earning a smack; as well as an embarrassed hand over her face, with a gorgeous smile hidden behind it.

"I did black out, didn't I?" She asked, and I nodded the affirmative. She said, with lingering embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Darien. Did it scare you?"

"To Death." I confessed and she hugged me, I returned the hug, tightly. Then I could feel her turning her head, to kiss my cheek. I wanted to return the favor this time, so I turned mine to plant a kiss on her face too. What neither of us expected was for our lips to catch in the softest, sweetest, shortest contact I've ever qualified as a kiss. I don't think either of us, predicted the jolt of electricity that accompanied the exchange either. But I felt myself tremble and I saw her do the same, after we broke contact. We both blurted out a quiet, "I'm sorry" then we each laughed at the fact we'd spoken the same thing, at the same time.

I dared a look into her eyes, and she didn't look at all angry or scared, so I brought my head down into her space a little. Hinting that I could go for another try at that, if she didn't mind; I saw her take a step closer, and crane her neck slightly upward, signaling that she was into that idea. So I gently kissed her lips, this time, on purpose. We kissed just twice before parting again and looking at each other. She was smiling and I know I was too, so we sort of grabbed one another, and I lifted her off of the ground, carrying her over to the bed, kissing her the whole way.

I've never kissed anyone so much, never enjoyed it like this. We were holding hands, we were touching each other's faces. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time; I've never felt so happy, so complacent, or comfortable with anyone. We kissed till both of us were gasping for air. Then we lay together on my pillow and Serena asked, "Darien… what are we doing?"

"Kissing," I answered, the smart ass in me couldn't resist.

"I **know** _that_!" she sassed, swatting at me, but I caught her arms in this twisted tangle and then pulled her into a new soft and gentle kiss. Then I untwisted our arms and she went on to say the following. "Come on, you hate me."

"I don't remotely hate you, and you know it." I said, in all seriousness.

"You're supposed to though, what exactly is this? We just got on terms well enough to be in a room at the same time and not get into a screaming match." She recapped, and I let go of her hands and said, "You're right. This is a little fast, I guess; especially given what you've been through today."

"Yes, it was a tough day," She agreed. "Though part of me wouldn't exactly call this _too fast_ either."

The wheels in my head were rolling, I wanted to do or say something-anything to keep this going. So my brilliant slow-down plan was set. "What if I asked you out? Would that help?"

"You **want** to ask me out?" She asked and I clarified, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't… Is that too fast? It is isn't it?"

"No, I want to go out with you too,"

"Okay then!" I said, but Serena held up both of her hands and said, "Hold it."

"What's there to hold, tomorrow Mrs. Winston is coming to pick up Jordan. I want to date you, and you want to date me, and you just said it's not too fast."

"I know, and I do want to date you, it really isn't that abrupt. I guess I'm just so surprised, I really never thought that you could ever see me this way. Not Serena." She said strangely.

"What's wrong with 'Serena,' and why are you referring to yourself in a third person perspective?" I asked her, and she seemed to snap out of some thought she'd just been having to smile up at me and say, "I don't know! I guess I'm just a little dazed."

"Well, tell me this; did it feel all that bad?"

"No," She answered slowly, leaning her face on her hand. She confessed, "It didn't feel anything remotely close to bad."

"So how would you describe it?" I asked, and she peeked up at me whispering, "Wonderful."

I recaptured her hands in mine, confessing; "I was thinking the very same thing."

"That wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first kiss that's ever felt like _that_." She told me, and I could only feel the smile on my face stretch wider, as I admitted, "Me either."

"Darien, are we crazy?" She asked, as I laid us back down trapping her underneath me. I told her the truth, as I kissed her hands.

"No, I don't think we're crazy, in fact, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while."

"You too?" She asked, as if it was out of the question.

I verified, "Yes… wait you've been wanting to date me too?"

She looked so adorably self-conscious, admitting, "Yeah! Like you, I was hoping it would happen though I never thought it would."

"Then why are you _**so**_ stunned?"

"I don't know," she smiled and kissed me. When she pulled away, she was smiling and she said, "I'm just so happy."

"I am too," I replied, cuddling her close. We lay there together, for a little while. With her, in that moment; I was the happiest guy in the world, which was an entirely new concept for me. It was natural for me to be the cold cynic, alone and comfortable. Something about having her with me, it was like we could handle anything, and after the ages of fighting it, I was finally whole. I truthfully, can't remember ever in all my nearly twenty years of life, ever feeling so rapturous. At some point though Serena's exhaustion caught up with her and I looked down to see her sleeping right against my chest. She looked happy, and I felt as though I could burst with sheer bliss.

While she rested, I finally fell asleep and this is where the dream portion begins. In this vision I was whisks off to this beautiful palace. It was eerie quiet and everything was marble trimmed in gold. The gold so luminous and polished that it actually lit the room and I felt a little strange on my own feet. Like I wasn't being weighted down with gravity like I was used to. The air was also strange, it carried a sweet synthetic odor and seemed a little thin. The answer to all of these seemingly weird quirks came to me as I passed the next window. I was expecting it to be night time, for I could already see the stars. However I did not expect to find myself looking down on the earth, as the sun was just peeking around it.

The view was breathtaking, but my logical mind knew this scene didn't belong to a window. Not unless… I was on the moon's kingdom. Just as the realization hit me, I was brought back to what I had been doing, as one of the men guarding the huge golden doors cleared their throat. I straightened my posture, noticing for the first time that I was wearing that heavy armor suit I've been dreaming of. I supposed it must have been Endymion's customary uniform, so I tried to carry on as smoothly as I could. The stuffy throated guards told me, "Their majesties are ready to see you now."

As the two men opened the doors, I was hopeful that I could talk to the Queen and the Princess at once, since the door protectors mentioned a plural. That would definitely be helpful, having both of them to talk to. Though to my surprise, I was greeted once again by Queen Serenity, and a King I didn't recognize at first. His peculiar attire should have reminded me immediately, though instead I was flabbergasted as the man tearfully gave me a bear hug saying, "Son, it's been too long."

I knew the moment his arms were around me, he was my father from the Sliver Millienium, King Magnus of Earth. I greeted him just as happily and it was the queen that brought us back to the importance of this meeting. "According to Magnus, my hints are not beneficial and my advice isn't helping either. So he insisted on coming along this time."

"My dear Serenity, I never said anything of the sort. I merely suggested who's better to advise this boy, other than his dear old, long deceased, dad?" My father said slapping me on the back, hard; before returning to the seat he'd been occupying, next to the queen. Adding sheepishly, "If I did say any of those things it was only because I wanted to see him that badly."

"There's no need to explain yourself Magnus," The Queen smiled, kindly. "You know that I treasure, when I do get to see my sweet daughter too. It makes this time of separation not so unbearable."

"It certainly does." My father agreed and then the both of them swiftly shifted into their all business mode.

The Queen spoke first, "Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, _Darien_, we come to you barring news that is part terrible, though part great. Starting with the bad news, it seems the evil being fought by Serenity, her Scouts and Knights in the present day; are about to deal a major blow. The enemies are going to surprise the team with tactics so conniving, so conspiring, that the team will not be able to carry on a united unit."

I was speechless for a skipped heartbeat or ten, before I could say, "What do you mean, something's is going to separate them?"

"That is what has been foreseen," My father answered ominously.

"The good news, dear Darien, is that you simply cannot be absent from your duties as Tuxedo Mask anymore. Your team needs you, and my Serenity needs your protection." The Queen said, to my bewilderment.

"Your Highness, How am I to do that, I don't even know -"

"Yes you do Endy!" My father insisted and he slammed his fist over his heart so hard that it looked painful (Considering he was wearing a breast-plate). "I know you think you're at a disadvantage, for your memories of everything are still not intact. Hell, we believed the same, and so did your teammates, but we've all been proven wrong. You've been working so hard to remember, you've been through so much in so little time, and made a little progress on your own. Though I think it's time that you redeem your status, your title, and these green-horn 'Knights' see how a true protector operates."

"Green-Horn Knight's," I asked Queen Serenity, who was more than happy to point out. "In your absents the other Sailor Scouts have located their protectors. A group of gentlemen, calling themselves the Knights, they will make your job much easier this time around. Though I must admit, I wish they had been able to appear during the rise and final fall of Beryl."

"Beryl," I repeated, "She's… the evil being we were fighting all of that time." I said without a drop of questioning in my voice.

"Yes," my father said, with such a pronounced loathing in his tone, he sounded like he could choke on it. He went on to say, "she took over the earth in our time. She took your thrown from you and nearly ruined EVERYTHING! The only reason she didn't was Serenity here," he explained gesturing to the Queen.

"She saved us," I said in realization.

"Yes," the queen said sounding impressed. "It's all slowly coming back to you… wonderful! Though Darien, it needs to start coming a little faster. I'm not pushing you just because the team needs you back. I'm honest enough to tell you that it is my daughter who needs you the most. She will be lost, if you're not careful."

"Lost how… you mean-"

"When we told you earlier that the team could be separated, we meant separated from their princess. Please Darien, protect her, the best you can." She pleaded with me, and I assured wisely, "You know that I will do my very best, your highness."

"I know you will, and I owe you for the countless times you've protected my daughter already. Which is why there is one more terrifying fact that I must share with you." A chill cold as pure ice, and sharp as a knife cut down my back.

"Then please, go on," I said with little sound carrying my voice.

"The enemies that our team are currently facing, are focused on a body's natural strength, as you well you know. As a friend, who loves as if you were my own son, I MUST warn you, that their currently targeting your Serena in this most sinister of plots." The Queen warned and I knew that her pre-expressed feelings for me must have been great as she'd hinted. For it looked so hard for her to tell me this information without crying. She must have known, how crushed my heart would be, at this news. How devastated I would feel, knowing that I couldn't protect either of these women the way I wanted to. For I was only playing with half a deck of cards, it was overwhelming. It was too much, and I could feel my newly soaring heart, thrown haphazardly into a paper-shredder.

I suddenly felt my father's hand on my shoulder, he pulled my chin up and told me. "Calm down boy, I know this is devastating. However I know that you have it in you to do everything you're meant to do. The princess knows that you're doing everything you can, as do we. As for your Serena… she loves you son. I know, because I've been watching over you, just as I promised I would. So have your current birth parents, that you lost so long ago. We've all kept watch over you, and we're all so proud of you. You can do anything you put your mind to, son. So I have faith that you can do this! Especially now that you have this warning, keep a stiff upper lip, and don't let the pressure, of all of this, crush you."

"We're only telling you because we have also prophesied that greater results come, from warning you at this point." The queen explained as she sat back on her thrown and my father joined her with a speed that only a ghost could achieve. I could feel myself waking up, and just before I was pulled from my dream entirely I heard both the King and Queen call to me, "Whenever you think you can't go on, we'll always be here to help you."

Then I was awakened by Jordan once again, Serena was still resting on my chest, and I had only been out for twenty minutes. After being handed such a ill-omened vision and opening my eyes to see the subject of them snoozing on my chest. It felt very strange and surreal; though at the same time too realistic to deny. She was still smiling so beautifully, unaware of the evils breathing down her neck. That whole _'being drained five previous times,'_ by these same fiends, was making far too much sense. I felt punch of sheer horror hit me right in the stomach.

I have to say, hearing about my past life, and then waking up to my immediate future snoozing like that was unreal. Though it was a sensation that I planned on getting used to and hoped to relive more often. Particularly after being clued in on what was in store for my Meatball-Headed-Love.

I slid out from under the sleeping angel, to check on our young guest. Who had decided he was ready to face his day, right on time. Knowing sleep wasn't going to be an option for me anytime soon. I decided call my neighbor to let her know, that I would be staying home with Jordan today (So she wouldn't have to watch him). I also let her know that it was the little guy's last day with me. I'd thrown Serena's drenched clothes into my wash, during one of my 'baby-runs' the night before. So I placed all of her things in the dryer now, so that when she woke up, she would have clean, dry clothes that fit her. Not that my shirt had ever looked that good on me, even when it had fit.

I let her sleep until three in the afternoon, I would have let her sleep as long as she wanted, though I thought she would want to be a part of giving Jordan back to his family. I went into my room, and she was sleeping so soundly. As breathtaking as she'd been in the moonlight, the sunshine was even better. I know I'll never describe it right, so all I can say is she was by far the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She finally regained some faint coloring in her face, though she would still need a lot of rest before she was a hundred percent again.

I wondered just how I should wake her, I tried shaking her lightly, and saying her name. But she just 'hmm'ed or 'mmm'ed and kept dreaming. I touched her face and she'd bat my hand away, and still kept snoozing. I remembered vaguely hearing the girls tease Serena about her sleeping habits, I could now see a little of what they were talking about. I believe that if she's soundly asleep, she could quite possibly sleep through a nuclear explosion.

Mrs. Winston would be here soon and if she wanted to be a part of this, she needed to do so dressed in something a little better than my old shirt. After all she is still very young and I am only eighteen, we can't give people the wrong impression. I had to wake her and make her get ready fast… but how? Then my more mischievous side put an idea in my head too tempting, I just had to give it a try. I closed the gap between us, and I kissed her, until she was responding in kind. I have a stroke of brilliance every now and again.

She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her up into a sitting position. She giggled when we parted, "Just when I was about to ask you if last night was a dream. I guess it wasn't."

"Are you happy it wasn't a dream?" I asked her, and she smiled beautifully a whisper away from kissing me, "Ecstatic."

"I would have honestly let you sleep longer, but Mrs. Winston should be here in a little while. I thought that you might like a chance to be a part of giving him back to his family, since you've helped me so much this week." I explained and she was quick to agree, "Yes, Thank you… though maybe I shouldn't."

"Why not," I asked her as I pulled her into a snug place on my lap.

"While you see no problem in the way I'm dressed. Mrs. Winston will find it very disturbing that I'm not wearing my clothes."

Playing along I tugged on the too long shorts that were a little closer to capris on her. "These could be your clothes."

"No-no-no, they couldn't, and she's going to know that. So maybe I should be heading hom-" she tried to say, though when she got off of my lap and stood on her own two feet her knees gave out immediately. I bent and caught her just in time, and her face had drained of all its newly regained color. I gently placed her to sit on the bed, and I told her.

"It'll be alright, I washed your clothes for you while you were sleeping. They're in the dryer, I'll go get them real quick, okay?" I asked her and she nodded, her face still a little sick looking. So I asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she chirped and perked herself up a little. Though I somehow knew she was only doing it for my benefit.

"If you need more time to rest, it's okay."

"No, I want to be there when Jordan is going back to his mom. I don't want to miss this, really, I'll be alright. Just give me a moment, and… did you say my clothes are dry?"

"Yep, I'll go get them." I said, dashing out of the apartment and down to the dryer. Serena's things were folded and placed beside the running dryer. So I grabbed them, and darted back to her, she was standing by my bathroom door when I returned. Though there was something in her very posture that looked unwell, tired, and I wished that I had left her sleeping. Until I handed her things to her, she waved me lower and gave me an appreciative kiss saying "Thank you." Then disappeared in my bathroom, and I was suddenly so glad that I had thought to wake her for this.

In the meantime, I distracted Jordan, and packed his few belongings that I had borrowed. The crib and changing pads belonged to my neighbor, while most of the toys scattered about had been Serena's. Naturally I was packing everything accordingly, and Jordan was chatting to himself while building with blocks, and knocking them down making monster noises and giggling. When Serena reappeared, she looked a little more like herself. Her hair was back in its customary style, her clothes were more like something she would actually wear, and they fit her. Though there was something about her expression, the way her shoulders were squared and the way her steps seemed a little slower than normal. I could tell she mustn't feel well at all, I could feel my mind flashing back to the day when all of this crazy week had begun. When I had gotten tangled into this twisted web, in the first place all because I saw Serena passed out and I couldn't leave her.

Honestly, it felt like I had been at this a few long months rather than one lengthy week. So much had changed, so much was different, and yet so much was the same. I still hadn't regained very much of my past, and still hadn't come in any lasting contact with my princess. Though the crush I have been harboring for every bit of a year, bloomed into a full-blown love this week. I'm now certain with this girl in particular, that I've loved her since the very first moment I laid eyes on her. It's just taken me this long to admit it to myself, but in truth, I've always loved her.

Serena is the last person on the planet that should love me, for I've done nothing but pick on her, from the start. I was cruel; I teased, and made her cry on a regular basis when we first met. We were enemies in her eyes, while I had too much fun getting under her skin. As Andrew has so kindly pointed out, several times, she one of the first girls I've ever met that didn't swoon. She's never afraid to be who she is, to tell me what she thinks, or to even tell me when I'm being a jerk… She has been this person since day one, and yes, you heard it here first, I absolutely LOVE her for every moment of it!

The moment Jordan noticed that Serena was up, he greeted her as if he hadn't seen her in years. He went running to her yelling what sounded like "RE-NA!" And Serena cheered him on telling him he was very close, and she was proud of him.

Watching her interact with that baby, taking all of her in, I promised myself I would do everything in my power to protect her. This whole week started with me being unable to leave her alone. This new week was starting the same way, she was in serious danger and no inkling of it. Once my mind stopped it's clamorous wandering over all of these new revelations, in my head. I was able to get everything organized just in time for Mrs. Winston to ring the doorbell.

I shared a bittersweet glance with Serena, things would seem so strange without Jordan around. Though it was all exchanged in a brief stare, before I opened the door. The young woman swept in cheerfully and Jordan was shouting, "MA-MA! MA-MA! MAMAMA-AH!" He ran at her full speed and Mrs. Winston was astounded to tears. Not only were these the first words she'd ever heard him speak clearly. These were also the first steps she'd ever seen him walk (or run). She hugged both Serena and I, thanked us every other breath for that we had done. She even tried to reimburse me, though I told her it was alright, just as long as I got to see Jordan every now and again. Mrs. Winston was stunned, though accepted these terms, gladly.

When little Jordan realized that he was leaving, and we weren't coming with him, he began to wail. He kept crying, "RE-NA! DARE-DARE!" Reaching over his mother's shoulders for us, his mother tried to calm him, but he didn't shush until each Serena and I had a hand on him. Serena spoke softly yet strongly, "Now Jordan, you're going to see us again very soon. Right now, you get to go home. To your own bed and toys. Your Mom's going to be there all day, and your Daddy's going to be there tonight. No more tears, we'll see you soon."

He wasn't happy, but he calmed down and he kissed her, he gave me the same farewell and waved to us both as his mother walked out, thank us both again. Jordan was on the brink of crying as he said sadly, "BYE RE-NA, BYE DARE-DARE, BUH-BYE!"

We waved back until my door was closed, and Jordan was gone… Serena was in tears. I hugged her and tried to at least slow the water works. She apologized and stole one of the tissues from my one remaining box that Jordan hadn't dismantled, one tissue at a time. She spoke while she cried saying, "I know it's silly… I know I'll see him probably sometime soon…(she blew her nose here)… Especially since Mrs. Winston still isn't one hundred percent. I'm just so sad."

"I know," I hugged her, "I'll miss him too. I just can't stand the sight of tears, especially on you."

"Why not?" She asked in an exhausted tenor.

"I can only guess it's that I've made you cry so many times in the past. It makes me crazy to see more on your face." I told her while she tried very hard, to pull it together. The moment she was composed, I thought she would wish to rest a little longer, but no. She wanted to run to Raye's temple to pick up her make-up work, she'd missed in school today. Then she wanted to head home, saying that quote, "She had imposed on me long enough."

Looking at how feeble she seemed to be on her own feet, I just couldn't let her go alone. Specially with the queen's somber warning still echoing in my ears. So while she was gathering her things, I called ahead and asked Raye would she mind if I accompanied Serena, when she dropped by. She was more than happy to accommodate, and said to bring her right over. So when Serena was about to leave I told her I would really feel better if she let me drive her to Raye's. I just couldn't see her walking all that way and getting home. So reluctantly she agreed and after she was done gawking at my car for a long moment, she climbed in. When I climbed into the driver seat she asked me, "Do you know what this is?"

"A car," I replied smartly and she was quick to correct me, "No this isn't just a car, this is a sporty and sleek BMW. I know I've seen you climb in it before, but honestly, how? How is it you get to drive a car like this?"

"Well, let's just say my parent's didn't leave me with zilch, like I originally thought." I said, just before revving my car to life. It was a short quiet drive, and when we arrived, I opened the door for her and walked her up the extravagant staircase. She did just fine of course, used to it, I guess. When we reached the peak of the flight, her face was splotched with pink spots of exertion, though her posture and smile made it easy to look past those discolorations.

Her friends attacked us the moment we crested the pinnacle, most were either shaking my hand or hugging Serena, asking her was she alright. It fascinated me, that they were all so welcoming even to me; the same guy who used to be known merely as either 'Raye's ex' or 'the-one-that-annoyed-Serena.' Yet they even seemed glad to see me, and took me in as if I had known them all for years. As if I were one of them, it was a surprisingly intoxicating feeling that I felt myself warming up to very quickly.

Not just because the people were so great either (though yes, that was crucial). I was beginning to see why Serena was always calling herself the 'odd-man-out;' she truly seemed to be the only single person at this gathering (minus myself). I could tell by how relaxed everyone was acting, that this was the same crowd that must gather here everyday, to study together. It really was enough to make you sick the way they were all so obvious about their attractions too. Poor Serena!

The smart ones (Amy…I think) and her man all cozied up on the steps, whispering to each other behind their laptop screens. Raye and Chad self-defensive practice, turned flirt-fight, center staged. The Pony-tailed one (Lita, I think) and her guy feeding each other near the fire that Raye used for fortune-telling. Big Red Bow (Nina or Rita? Why can't I her remember her name?) And her British-bloke shouting overtop of their crackling sexual tension while the King of all nerds Melvin (How his glasses make his eye's twist I will never know!) and sweet green ribboned one (Molly, see I remember that one) were the only ones actually studying, and that was each other's mouths. It was so bad, and Serena didn't flinch. She must have developed some rare immunity to all of this love in the room. Invulnerability not made in men, I don't know how she's managed to not throw up, this long.

Just to make myself feel better, I kept my hand or arm attached to Serena at all times. Never letting her wander far, and everyone seemed to drag themselves away from their own partners long enough to regard us with the appropriate shock. It was a good feeling to have her on my arm, to wrap an arm around her shoulders, to ever so often intertwine my fingers with hers. Not only was her skin soft as clouds, not only did it feel right in mine, but she accepted my affection nonchalantly, and returned it with that same casualty.

It was the exact response I've been looking for, and had never received. A gentle form of loving, while not all over you, suffocating; a peculiarly rare find, amongst females in my dating range. Every girl I have dated prior, was either too cold and didn't want to be touched at all, or was all over me. Serena was somehow neither and still made me feel so glad to be here with her.

She made her visit pretty quick today, gathering her make-up work, getting brought to speed on a few things happening at school (gossip via Melvin and Molly), then she was ready to go. So we walked back to my car and I realized that it was time to part ways and drive her home.

After so much time together, I would usually want nothing more than to be rid of my company. Crawl back into my apartment like an old lonely hermit, way too contented with my independence. It was strange, but I honestly wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. Yes, if I waited for it to feel right, I would never be able to let her go. It was then I happened to think of a fact that had not alarmed me until now.

"Hey, you know we haven't eaten anything yet, do you want to grab something together? Or do you want me to go ahead and take you home?" I asked.

"Oh wow, I hadn't even thought of that." She said, and I was terrified. Remember that this is Serena we're talking about. The girl who's known for her stomach's beastlike tendencies all over town!

"Call nine-one-one, you're sicker than we thought!" I teased and earned a good pinch on my arm. I said, "You better kiss that better, you're nails are like mini daggers."

"Say you're sorry."

"For what!"

"For that hospital crack, and I'll kiss you."

"If I'm apologizing for something it had better be on the lips then." I said stopping on the stairs and pointing at my lips for emphasis.

"Let's hear it then," she cooperated.

So I said, "I'm sorry for that comment about a hospital, pay up." She went back a few steps so she was taller and could reach me easier. She gripped my shoulders, and gave me a little smooch, to our surprise all of her friends at the top of the mountainous stairs cheered and cat called. At least one of them even shouted, "It's about time," and I agreed with them. I really had waited so long for this moment and I wanted to enjoy it.

Serena was so embarrassed beside me; I know her cheeks had flush beyond red and purple to plaid. Though she handled herself just fine, taking a grand curtsy full of grace and discipline. I'd never seen her execute a move so fluidly, so automatically with such grace. Yes, I actually used my Serena's name in the same sentence as the word '_grace_.' Her friends cheered even more so I played along, once I got over her overwhelming beauty. Bowing alongside her, and then we stood back up, and continued on our way down Raye's colossal entryway. Serena back to her normal self, nearly tripped and fell over her very next step. We went back to my car, I opened the door for her and closed it before running over to the driver side and climbing in.

Once we were in, before I started her up, I kept asking Serena to please pick a place to eat together. I could tell that since I'd asked her out earlier she was afraid that eating together would signify our first date. She wasn't up to something that special today, (which means she wanted to make it special for me, who is going to turn that down?) so I said, today we would just be two friends, hanging out. Though I asked her if tomorrow could be our first official date, and she said yes!

Once she was comforted by this deal, she had the 'perfect place,' in mind. I just did as she told me and was amazed at just how perfect it was. We stopped by and American style shop, and took our order to go, Serena said "she wanted to walk a little."

Little did I know where she was taking me; she took my hand and tugged me along. When we reached our destination, we were standing in front of the very same bench that has now and forever been declared ours. Yes, I have one place in this world that isn't a mine, his, hers or theirs. There is one beautiful place in that exists, that no one can take from us. It's all ours.

"Why here," I asked her, wanting to know for sure, if she really did love it as much I did.

She smiled, "Because I want to sit here one more time, just friends. It's become one of my favorite places in the world, and only you know why. Plus, I want to remember this, even if you wizen up and wonder what you're doing with this klutzy-crybaby, who's four years your junior."

"Stop that," I scolded kissing her, I was too happy that she felt the same way I did. I have to say after all of the kisses that we've shared this one probably affected me the most. I felt so connected to her, I've never felt that in tune with anyone in all my life. After we parted, I lingered leaning our heads together, "Does it ever occur to you; that you could be the one who'll wizen up, one day? Wondering why you're squandering all of your time with this cold, jerk, who's four years your senior?"

"No, because I know I'm way smarter than that." She replied, grabbing me for another kiss. Though again like I said before. Her grab on me wasn't at all aggressive or abrasive. It was gently guiding my mouth to hers, I've never kissed anyone that I couldn't describe the feel or taste of. The only thing I can think to compare Serena's kisses to is heaven. Another thing about kisses that feel and taste like heaven, you want to revisit that feeling a lot more often than any other caress.

So we sat there for hours, watching the sun paint the sky colors, talking about all kinds of things. We discussed everything from colors to favorite things on television. Of course Serena watched a great deal more television than I do, though the conversation was somehow still balanced perfectly. I didn't feel like it was ever one-sided, and I was interested in whatever she had to say. Though I admit she could have said that the weather channel was her favorite channel, and I would have found that interesting. It's the way she talks, and gets so into everything she's doing, or everything she believes in. I know that intensity was one of the first things that attracted me to her. Seeing that she puts that fire and vibrancy into everything she touches… Whether it was the underrated values of pink, or her favorite anime, I was enthralled (I don't even watch animate programming anymore, since art is her passion she says she can't seem to ever turn away from it).

Though time wasn't on our side, and as much as I wished to sit there listening and sharing with her forever... She had to get home, and as the sky grew darker, her face began to show worry. So we walked back to my car and I drove her home. She claimed she was perfectly able to walk the distance home, but I didn't want to take a chance. So I drove her home and on the way we began to plan for our date a little. Since her father is more than a little domineering, we were going to have to meet up somewhere. It was my brilliant idea to meet back at the bench we'd hang around tonight. Why mess with a system that works, it was easy for both of us to get to and it definitely carried a special meaning in both of us.

When we reached her house, I stopped closer to her neighbor's house instead of hers, because I wanted to steal a goodnight kiss. My plan worked, as she leaned over and gave me one last kiss, then she got out of the car, I watched her safely walk through the gate of her front yard and she waved that she was alright. So I drove home, with the confidence that she was protected. Back to my empty apartment, with no Jordan, no Serena, just me, and it's never felt so hollow before.

For the first time in a long time, I felt the need to fill the void, so I wrote way too much information in this diary and talked to Andrew for a while. He'd of course heard through one of Serena's friends (I'm placing my bets on ponytail or big red bow) that I had shown up at the temple today, with Serena, a total couple. I heard it for having to hear news like that through someone else, until I reminded Andrew that I'd heard from someone else when he'd finally gotten with Rita. After staring at her and talking about nothing else for a week. Andrew was also giving me pointers on things that Serena and I could do for our first legitimate date.

Though while I was on the phone with Andrew a strange feeling shot through me, like lightening. I didn't even know why, but this feeling had me practically hanging up on my friend and rushing to my balcony. As I stepped out, I could see the Sailor Scouts in a heated exchange with a monster. I could hear the use of familiar commands and catch phrases. The feeling was pulsing through me so fast I couldn't seem to slow it down. I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt unhinged, until I felt it, something soft as silk in my fingers. I turned my hand over and a rose was blossoming and coming literally from out of my green sleeve. The moment I took hold of the stem, an incontrollable power took me over. It was bright and hot, but not uncomfortable. The next thing I knew, I was standing on my balcony, dressed in my tux, cape and mask. A tall top hat weighted on my head, a cane had appeared in my hand. I was Tuxedo Mask again, for the first time in far too long!

Everything after that was truly like a blur, I gave myself over to my instincts and let them guide me completely. I think I actually leapt off of my balcony and began battling the beast. It was all second nature, I could hear the cheers of all the Sailor Scouts as well as their partners, we combined forces and took the creature down. I wanted to so badly look for my partner, though I knew I'd lose my rhythm if locked eyes with her. So it wasn't until the very last blow had been dealt that the Sailor Scouts and were able to talk to one another.

"Tuxedo Mask, you're back!" Sailor Mercury cheered, before I could thank her, Mars cut in.

"Big deal, where's he been all this time, it sure took you long enough, Darien."

"Yeah," Sailor Jupiter added her two cents. "What gives Cape Boy?"

"Hold it Scouts," Venus cut in waving an entire arm at her sailor suited comrades. "This isn't a time to carry on as normal. I know we promised the princess that would handle this her way. We just can't do that right now, she will understand."

"Wait a minute," I said as I realized one of the Sailor Scouts was missing, my partner was the one missing. I'd been so focused on helping the Scouts and Knights anyway I could, I didn't get a chance to notice until right now. "Where is the princess? Where's Sailor Moon?"

"The princess is attending to more important matters at this moment." The smooth partner that was attached to Venus, spoke up. He went on to say, "This simple _'monster-task'_ was handed off to us, while our princess had bigger fish to fry. We thought we could handle it, and we did, though we _very much _appreciate your input, Tux. Glad to see you're finding your way back."

I guess they all could see my inquisitive expression, Sailor Mars spoke up again. "Yes, we know that you're not fully recovered. Queen Serenity warned us that you would show up, unqualified, untrained, and try to pass yourself off as one of us. You're on the right track, but you're not there yet; you're still not sure of who you are, or your direction."

"The Princess," Mercury Knight began, "has been expecting you to show up for quite some time now, though her plan included her presence and a much different procedure. Desperate times call for desperate measures and I must honestly ask you a strange question, Tux."

"Fire away." I said, confidence dwindling, everyone seemed to be in on something I wasn't, and they all seemed to know everything there was to know, about me. The air around us was heavy and I had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Before we can get into the business of your return, I must inquire something of irreconcilable significance. Before you joined us in our fight, were you able to drop off your friend Serena at her home? Or is she still with you?"

"Yes, I took her home, she's safe." I said as they all looked ominously letdown, so I asked. "What's wrong? Did you receive a premonition about her or something?"

"If only that was all," Sailor Jupiter frowned, before Mercury Knight was nice enough to explain.

"We know that Serena isn't only important to you; she's important to all of us. She's our friend, and we're concerned something is wrong. We checked in on Serena's family moments before the attack, to ensure her safety, and her parents said that she had not come home yet."

"That's impossible; I dropped her off, hours ago. Something is wrong; I saw to it that she was safe." I began to fluster while dread began to twist my insides into small little pretzels.

"Where could she be," Mars panicked, going on to say, "I have been getting some strange vibes all week, surrounding her and our princess. I'm afraid something terrible has happened, do you guys agree?"

"I have been getting warnings from Queen Serenity too." I confessed trying to help, they all turned to me and I told them all I knew. Though Venus pulled the rug out from under me, with this question. "Did the Queen also tell you what she has told our princess and Mars? She told them that this fight was going to be up to you, had you heard anything about that at all?"

"No," I said breathlessly, "No… they didn't say those words… I mean, it makes some strange kind of sense, they've been very obvious about certain clues while obscure about others."

"This is a certainty, the queen has shown us," Sailor Mars spoke again. "There are a few things you must gain knowledge of, that you will need to defeat our current enemies, peacefully."

Sailor Venus went on to explain, "It's up to you, your highness, to make certain that these key things are reinstated and rejuvenated. It's been proclaimed, the only way we can move forward as a team, and as people. It's the sole route to showing the world we're still here, protecting it. I'm afraid we need your help now more than ever."

"What are the things I need to ascertain?" I asked, trying not to choke on the dueling fears in my middle. I was scared to death of something happening to Serena; something I missed, something I should have protected her from. I had (just this morning) promised to protect her and the princess; I could have just failed on half of that promise already. What worse, is I Serena couldn't defend herself against the ferocious beings that the Scouts and I faced everyday. Not like the princess could, not like the guys and girls surrounding me.

The other fear coiling in my center was the pressure of what was to come. Whether we lost or triumphed was on me and me alone, the way it was sounding. The faces I was looking at, right now; were counting on me, almost more than anyone. The only face I believed to hold even more belief and reliance on me, was Princess Serenity. This could literally make or break our team, our lives, this was so much more serious than I had thought, and I could tell, this was only the beginning.

The list of things, that I am to gain knowledge or to become skilled at of are these () things:

I must learn how to control transforming into my alter-ego.

Comprehend how I controlled my old rose trick (they appeared out of thin air)

Find out how to use and summon Endymion's sword

Those three things I must do while it would be helpful if I were to regain some of my memories on these key points.

ANY of EITHER final battle with Beryl.

All of the Sailor Scouts hinted at 'Starlight Tower,' claiming something epically important happened there. There I really wish I could remember what it was.

The Sailor Scouts and Knights split up and told me that half of them would protect the princess, while the other half would watch over Serena. I wanted to help them, but they insisted that I go home, and work on remembering these key ingredients to beating our adversaries. It was making me too crazy not knowing anything and sitting at home. So I disobeyed my teammates and went to check on Serena. Of course I was caught and immediately sent home, at least I know now that Serena is protected by Scout power. As well as knight power, I know she'll be safe.

**Still Losing My Mind!**

**-Darien**

* * *

**TPPRS (or The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme)**

_Attempt Five –__** EMERGENCY **__–_**Can't Get in touch with (or locate) Princess.**

(_Noted by a profession Amy – who's more than a little concerned_)

**Summary:** There was a cardian attack tonight in the park, all Sailor Scouts as well as Knights and Guardians were alerted. Everyone responded in kind and put in an appearance, except for our Princess!

**Let the record show** that tonight Tuxedo Mask did appear for the first time since we defeated Beryl.

So even our prince was able to attend, while none of us have even heard from our princess. The last person to see her was our prince, he'd spent his day with her, and dropped her off at her home. The last he saw of her, she was heading safely into her home. She was tired and was still getting over being drained and nearly drowned the night before. We supposed Serena's could have just zonked and was deeply asleep in her room. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept through an alert, nor the last.

We checked her house once the attack was over, though she wasn't there. Tuxedo Mask checked on her too, and we told him all was well, though none of us can be sure. While Serena can flake out every now and again, this isn't at all like her and all of us are worried!

**Accomplishments?** - We were finally able to inform the Prince that he's not yet ready to rejoin our team. We were able to give him the list things that he needs to re-accomplish. We were even able to tell him of the premonition, that this fight will be up to him. However it's a terrible showing on our part that Serena is missing. Our Princess, our leader, and we all are worried to death.

**The team will comment later, for everyone is too busy searching at the moment**

**I just wanted this night documented as the night the Sailor Scouts and Knights spent searching for our princess.**

_**-Amy (Sailor Mercury)**_

* * *

**Serena's Makeshift Diary**

_**(**__Made out of random paper, receipts, menus, and anything else I could write on that was found in the bottom of my purse… Well everything that hadn't been destroyed with water from that stinkin' lake. Though since I can't seem to find my actual diary… this will have to do.__**)**_

Is it possible to have the best day of your life, only to be immediately followed by (practically) the worst night you've ever lived! That was exactly what this day was to me, it started with passing out at Darien's, last night. Not only did he take care of me and let me sleep at his place. He gave me his bed and sat up with me most of the night. When Jordan woke me up around four this morning, Darien was sound asleep in a chair he'd pulled up beside his bed. By the way he's utterly adorable when he sleeps; he looks so sweet and innocent, like a child.

I got up and started calming Jordan down, only to run out of steam quickly; not having gotten enough sleep yet. As is becoming the usual (once again) my prince came to my rescue, scoping me and Jordan up to mimic what I had been doing to pacify him. Luckily Jordan had only had a bad dream, so he slipped back to sleep easily. I remember walking felt like I was on top of a tall pair of stilts, it felt like work. Though I got Jordan back to his crib fine, I wanted to hurry back to place I could sleep. I could feel the insistent call of slumber, pulling my eyes shut and giving me trouble moving.

I guess my prince could tell that I wasn't myself, still weak after all I'd been through. He picked me up and carried me back to his room, insisting that I sleep there. I got him to put me down, and he complained about my fainting earlier. He even confessed that he was scared, and that was why he'd been sitting up. I hugged him and he every intention of kissing his cheek. Though I guess we had the same idea and we somehow ended up kissing on the lips! It was just the teeniest amount of pressure on each of our mouths, a graze really. Though it shot off fireworks and electricity in my blood, millions of times better than accidentally getting hit with Lita's lightening!

We both jumped away from each other and apologized at the same moment. He was so cute and embarrassed, I giggled and he chuckled. The next thing I knew, his head leaned down slightly, as if he was thinking about kissing me again. I have no idea where this instinct kicked in, but I could felt my head lift upward, and my lips part. The next thing I knew he was kissing me for real!

He was such a gentleman, he kissed me twice, and pulled away to make sure that everything was okay. Everything was, of course, more than '_okay_!' I can only guess he felt a fraction of the ecstasy racing through me! We ended up sprayed across his bed, still kissing and I just knew I had to be dreaming. I just knew I was going to wake up any second, though it wasn't a dream, it was REAL!

While passionate and steamy, he was never rough or wild with me. He was somehow gentle about it, but the most enjoyable gentle anyone's ever dealt. He never touched me inappropriately either, his arms were either around me, or holding himself up, so that I didn't feel his weight. His hands were in my hair a little, then he was touching my face for a while, as if he was trying to memorize it without using his eyes.

There was a morsel of time, where we were so overjoyed, that neither of us could stop smiling or laughing. Though after a moment or two, that seemed to get in our way a little more than we were willing to let it. So we went right back to kissing until we both ran out of air and breath. Then we lay there still sneaking kisses every now and again, where we could. Then I remember asking him, "What are we doing?"

"Kissing," he replied, using his best smart alike tone.

"I **know** _that_!" I dished right back, thwacking at him, but before I think I could even land one swipe, his coolness kicked in. With lightening reflexes that only Tuxedo Mask could possess, he somehow twisted my flailing arms in this screwed up kink that bent my arms in ways I didn't know they would bend... or that could have been his arms bending strangely… I wasn't uncomfortable at all, just stuck, then he somehow hoisted me effortlessly up off of the pillow I had been resting on to kiss me again, tenderly. Then in the blink of an eye my limbs were untwisted and I was laying back on the pillow, but he was still holding my hands, in the way that a boyfriend would hold his chosen girlfriend's hand.

I have no idea what possessed me to say this, but I heard myself saying, "Come on, you hate me."

He was quick and serious, as he said, "I don't remotely hate you, and you know it."

"You're supposed to though," I didn't quit, asking his again, "What exactly is this? We just got on terms well enough to be in a room at the same time and not get into a screaming match." I restated, and he smiled that wonderful crooked smile at me. Then he dropped his grip on both of my hands.

"You're right," he said, and I prepared myself for a trap. If he's telling me that I was right about anything, either there's a trap somewhere, or pigs can fly. He continued, "This is a little fast, I guess; especially given what you've been through today."

"Yes," I agreed, "It was a tough day; though part of me wouldn't exactly call this _too fast_ either."

The next thing I know, he's hitting me with this next shocker, "What if I asked you out? Would that help?"

I practically screamed, "You **want** to ask me out?"

He replied, cool and happy, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't… Is that too fast? It is isn't it?"

As stunning as this whole thing felt to me, it was also a blessing. It was all I'd wanted and could have hoped for, so I replied "No… I want to go out with you too,"

"Okay then!" He agreed happily, taking that as a 'yes' to going out. I threw both of my hands over my head and said, "Hold it!"

"What's there to hold?" He asked, with the biggest grin on his face. He took hold of my hands again and cradled them in front of us, like you see couples do in romantic films. "Tomorrow Mrs. Winston is coming to pick up Jordan. I _want_ to date you, and you want to date me, and you just said it's not too fast."

After seeing that grin, feeling his warm regards to my hands right this minute, while the kisses we shared moments earlier were still lingering on my lips. My heart and mind were finally in agreement that this could work. That he actually does care for me, and that he isn't just being a good friend, or the good guy I know he can be. I dared to hope for a moment, he could actually love me, like I've dreamed. Without remembering all that I do, without Sailor Moon and Serenity to make me seem more bearable as a person. He could actually like me for me, and I was astounded.

Aglow with my new admission, I smiled up at him and said; "I know, and I do want to date you, it really isn't that abrupt. I guess I'm just so surprised, I really never thought that you could ever see me this way. Like me this way," I shrugged and I accidentally slipped, saying aloud, "Not Serena."

"What's wrong with 'Serena,' and why are you referring to yourself in a third person perspective?" He asked, and I jumped slipping one of my hands from his grip, to clutch over my heart. I breathlessly laughed, "I don't know! I guess I'm just a little dazed."

"Well, tell me this; did it feel all that bad?"

"No," I sluggishly replied as my damn sleepiness was beginning to come back. I leaned my face down into my open palm. As I kept my honesty steadily rolling out of my mouth, too sleepy to really care about the consequences. "It didn't feel anything remotely close to bad." I heard myself confess, daring a peek at Darien's face, he smiled with encouragement.

"So how would you describe it?" he asked, mischievousness returning to his tone, posture and glinting his eyes.

I peeked more obviously, whispered, caught in his eyes; "Wonderful."

He recollected my other hand to admit; "I was thinking the very same thing."

"That wasn't my first kiss," I babbled, "but it was the first kiss that's ever felt like _that_."

He surprised me by saying, "Me either." His voice saturated with this wonderful newness, it made me feel so much closer to him. I know he had way more experience with dating and that world. He's the player that couldn't stay interested for more than a minute, remember. Having this one thing that was new to both of us was very nice, and I was grateful.

Then my mind began to get all logical and killjoy. Reminding me that I was very dopily tired, right now, I could wake up tomorrow and this could have all been a dream. Or Darien could have nothing to do with me, who knows. Especially given his past track record with girls, he would always lose interest. What if I'm just another disappointment, what if he doesn't remember any of this tomorrow either! I was beginning to feel a headache coming on, when my heart kicked into full gear. Reminding me that all of my mind's pessimistic wanders could be true, but would I really let any of them spoil this moment? No! So I asked Darien honestly, "Did he think we're crazy?"

Before he answered he lay down on his side, trapping me between his body and those wonderful strong arms of his. Underneath him was warm and I've never been in a place that I felt so tailor made to fit and belong. Our bodies felt like two long lost puzzle pieces, finally allowed the opportunity to mesh together once more. I closed my eyes in the feel of it, I could even feel his heart beating against my chest.

I felt him place a kiss on both of my hands as he said, "No. I don't think we're crazy, in fact, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while."

"You too?" I asked amazed at this news, though you'd think I would run out of wonder by now!

He answered smoothly as Tux, "Yes…" Then he seemed to realize what I'd said, and 'Darien' was back; as he slightly stammered, "Wait you've been wanting to date me too?"

I hid my face with his blanket, admitting, "Yeah! Like you, I was hoping it would happen though I never thought it would."

"Then why are you _**so**_ stunned?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, and I pulled him into a kiss…or five, whose keeping track? When we parted I giggled, "I'm just so happy."

"I am too," I heard him say, as I cuddled into his lowered shoulder and neck. We kissed one more time on the lips, and then sleep took over. I vaguely remember him rolling on his back and still holding onto me. So I ended up sprayed across his chest, and while that doesn't sound very appealing, it was more comfortable that you could imagine. That is all I recall till I was waking up this morning. I don't even remember any dreams; I guess I was just too exhausted. All I could remember seeing was the comforting black void that was sleep. Though I'm certain I wasn't usually so comforted by not dreaming anything. The void seems so much friendlier when the subject of most of your dreams is holding you.

The next thing I seem to remember is kisses; I even thought that I must have been dreaming, though as it turns out, Darien was waking me up with a few smooches. I'm sure he just hoped to wake me up, it turned out we picked up right where we left off, the night before. Once I put my arms around his neck, he did this smooth thing where he pulled me up, and I slid a little down his chest till I was sitting in his lap. When we parted, I giggled, "Just when I was about to ask you if last night was a dream. I guess it wasn't."

"Are you happy it wasn't a dream?" he asked, with his voice all husky from our kisses. I truthfully can't think of a time I've felt happier, so I whispered, "Ecstatic."

Then he went into his explanation of why he was waking me, as if he really needed any reason. Anytime he felt like waking me up like that, I will be more than happy to comply! The reason he'd woke me, was because Mrs. Winston was going to be coming soon to pick up Jordan. He'd known that I would want to be a part of that; since I had been there every day, helping out.

I was grateful, but at the same time it was hard to get up and get going. I hadn't slept enough yet, my body had a hard time operating, though as I'd managed with worse before. I think I would have been fine if I hadn't almost drowned, my limbs felt heavy, and my throat hurt. I guess it was from all the strain of choking up the water, I'd been left in. Darien had been nice enough to clean and dry my clothes too, while I'd slept. So I was able to turn back into a '_perfectly-convincing-Serena_' before Jordan's mommy arrived.

Handing him back to his mother was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to see him back with his mommy. I knew I would see him again very soon, I don't know why I cried so much. I think all of the exhaustion and not feeling well must have made it harder for me, because all I did after he was gone was cry. I finally pulled it together and realized it was late afternoon. Not only had I missed school, but my friends would be gathering for their Scout meeting soon. So I told Darien that I had imposed on him for too long and that I should be heading over to Raye's to get my homework. He sneakily said, "I'll call her and let her know you're on your way"

Of course while he was at it, my sneaky prince asked if it's alright for him to tag along. Saying he was, "Concerned whether I could make it or not," and that "he wanted to drive me there." I was a little shaky on my feet still, though I really wish he wouldn't fuss so much.

Arriving at the temple and appearing on Darien's arm, my friends had a field day. I just knew they would, the moment he suggested it. Though I have to admit that now I'm so glad he did come. It was so refreshing to walk into that place, not solitaire, with a guy of my own. I had never been able to do it before, and I hope to do it again, soon. I'm also glad that my team was able to see that all of my hard work wasn't for naught. That I had gotten Darien to at least care for me, without the help of him knowing I was Sailor Moon (his partner in crime-prevention). Without him knowing that I was Serenity, the princess he's dreamed of since he was very small.

After the embarrassment of my friends asking me a million different times, millions of alternate ways, if Darien and I were dating… Me always avoiding the questions while Darien's winking and introducing himself as 'the boyfriend.' Thinking it's funny, while I know they'll take him serious (half wondering if he is serious, why must he always play this twisted mind games with my head?). I had reached my last straw! So I gathered the makeup work I'd come for and left. Darien insisted on carrying my books, while teasing me the whole way down the stairs just because I hadn't eaten today, and hadn't thought of it. He was threatening to take me to the hospital, so I pinched him, hard.

Instead of kissing it better, as he'd commanded, I demanded an apology. When I got a nice "sorry" from him, I stepped up a little taller on the steps and gave him a kiss on the lips. I meant for it to be one kiss. Nothing more, nothing less, but Darien had other ideas. He kissed me until we heard a loud 'WHOOOOOOOOOOO! OW-OW!" From the top of the stairs, along whistles, applauds, laughter and a few, "It's about times!"

Thoroughly ready for the steps to open up and swallow me, I knew Darien probably felt the same, so I curtsied yelled to my gang. "I hope you all enjoyed the show, see you tomorrow!"

Darien playfully followed my lead, and took a bow; before we rushed down the remaining stairs and back to his car, without a word. Once we were both sitting in the car, he suggested grabbing a bite to eat together, again like he had moments ago. He knows how to get my stomach growling, mentioning how it had been all day and I hadn't eaten. The beast that is my belly began to twist and outright demand some nourishment. The same moment Darien said, "Name it, I'll take you anywhere you would like."

As I gave him an out, saying "He didn't need to always feed me." He saw right through my intentions.

"Are you afraid that if we eat together, it'll be our first date?"

"Don't be silly…" I tried to cover up, but he stared at me a long moment, as if to say, he could see right through me. Then I turned and confessed, "Of course, that's it!"

"I knew it!"

"You're psychic, now what?"

"You don't feel up to a first official date today do you?" He asked, and I was quick to agree, that I didn't.

"Well what do you say, we just hang out today, and plan for our first date tomorrow? Does that sound dumb?"

"No," I smiled feeling a little better all ready. Now with that behind us, we had to think of a place and start heading in that direction before my friends dismissed their meeting and caught me and Darien just sitting in his car, talking. I didn't need them to get any more fuel. So an idea presented itself in my head, and I asked Darien, if he could drive us back to his place and park. I wanted to walk a little, and I knew a good place that served food near him. It was actually known to me as Mina's place, because she was the one who discovered it. It's literally the best American food in town. We ordered and Darien was surprised when I told the cashier, 'to go.'

If we were going to be hanging out today, just like normal, forgetting that he'd asked me out. I wanted to go to the one close place, which I knew would mean something to us both. I lead us back to that bench we've met by so many times. The same bench he'd found me on, the day Ann screamed at me till I left his apartment. The bench I caught him waiting for me, pretending to read his book. Not to mention, the one he occupied when he caught me as Sailor Moon. It is definitely one of the most historical spots in our story. When he asked me, "Why here," with a smile…

I simply replied, "Because I want to sit here one more time, just friends. It's become one of my favorite places in the world, and only you know why. Plus, I want to remember this, even if you wizen up and wonder what you're doing with this klutzy-crybaby, who's four years your junior."

"Stop that," he said effectively shushing me with a kiss. Then he asked, leaning his forehead against mine, "Does it ever occur to you; that you could be the one who'll wizen up, one day? Wondering why you're squandering all of your time with this cold, jerk, who's four years your senior?"

"No, because I know I'm way smarter than that." I said, kissing him again, and sitting down on the bench, getting comfortable. We enjoyed our food, the view, and everything; even though I knew that tomorrow would be our OFFICAL first date, I relished the feel of being with him on that bench. It was already feeling like a date to me. We held hands, he gave me a bite of his turkey burger, while I gave him a bite of my hotdog. We laughed and talked about nonsense, you would think we'd run out of things to talk about by now. I guess my big mouth does deserve a little more credit, and so does his brilliant mind. He really is one of the only truly brilliant one's to rival Amy and Greg. He's into their brand of genius and challenges. Long after the food was gone, we sat there enjoying the warm spring smells, the fresh air and sunshine… well what was left of it. It wasn't long before the sun started to ascend back down, behind the horizon. I knew I needed to be getting home, but I was just enjoying my time with him too much.

Finally I couldn't put it off anymore, I had to go home, and Darien was gentlemanly enough not only to escort me, and make certain that I got there safely. He also drove me to my house and kissed me goodnight, with promises for tomorrow…

I entered my front yard, closed the gate behind me and turned to wave one final farewell to my prince. Once he was gone, I was grabbed and gagged by something that had been lingering in the shadows. I couldn't scream everything that came out of my mouth sounded like mush. Then my ears began to ring with that horrible feeling of having all of my newly restored strength taken away. I went down soundlessly into the soft grass of my front yard. Laying on the ground, on the brink of unconsciousness, I looked up at my aggressor, only to discover it was the same one that had attacked me the night before. The bubble-gum pink half of the dysfunctional duo that I'd faced as Sailor Moon for over a month now. Though they didn't know who I was, so it baffled me when the wretch greeted me so casually, "Hello Serena, it looks like you've been very busy."

As baffled as I felt, that didn't stop me from blacking out…

When I woke up I was expecting to be in my room or back in the lake. Expecting this all to have been a very long dream combined with a nightmare. I expected my front yard, or my bedroom mostly, though a hospital bed would have made sense too. As it would turn out, I wasn't in any of the places that I'd hoped for. Instead I was in this bizarre dimension of sheer blackness. There was no celling, no floor, no windows or doors; only desolation outside the mass that imprisoned me. There seemed to be artificial stars glittering the sky, thought I knew they weren't real, because I could regain strength from them. Merely an illusion of some creation, the only thing more bizarre than my surroundings was my actual cell (If you can call it that). It was a peculiar sort of cage that was constructed of a weird and twisted looking wood. It was so warped, intricate and creepy looking, I don't know what could have made it.

The only thing I can think of comparing it to is a plant's winding roots. The odd thing about these roots was their cleanliness, usually tree roots, this strong and alive were deep in the ground, covered in filth. These however looked as though they'd never been touched with a dream of dirt. They were fast and ensnarled me to the bottom of my cage, not that I could really go anywhere, the area was almost too small to sit up in. As the strands of thick intricate wood moved to restrain me, I was surprised to feel it using an even more intense and concentrated attack on me, that drained what little energy I'd gained in the little sleep I'd had. Blackness swallowed me up again, and I was out.

When I reawakened next, I tried to activate my locket, though it wasn't in my pocket. I must have left it at Darien's apartment, some place. Since I was powerless to stop it, the same thing happened again. I was drained painfully till I was out again. The third time I woke up was because of body aches, the intense draining was continuously happening, even when I wasn't awake. Taking every ounce of strength my body would make, as it made it! Since there were no windows connecting me to the moon's healing and soothing light (sun and starlight too) it was harder for my body to make energy.

I was in so much unbearable pain, my body felt like it was falling apart. I was cold, hungry, thirsty, and so weak I couldn't move, I needed help! Though before I could think up a plan, I heard some sarcastically tossed comment above me. I looked up to see the girl extraterrestrial had returned. So I pushed the words past my lips with effort. "Where are we, why am I in here?"

"Gee, how original," she commented, while I wished I could switch places so that I could sit high and watch her try to be creative while she was being continuously drained. I guess kidnappers must get a lot of the same questions, you think if they tired of them, they'd stop being immoral! I concede, I'm not a lawless lackey, and never will understand any of their mind games; even if I do live to be a hundred years old.

The female gestured grandly to my knotted jail, with wide arms and an epic tone. "Welcome to the Doom Tree, it is the wonderful organism that gives us our power, our strength, our lives. I've only known you a little while, you dumpy little ditz; but I can assure you. That instead of watching you waist everyone's lives with your stupidity; I'm doing this world a favor."

I brilliantly surmised, "So you're not just planning on taking some of my energy this time, you want it all. Till when, I die?"

"Precisely, and these roots you're enfolded in are going to keep sucking you until your poor little heart conks out. So until then, you're going to sit there and enjoy the rest of your pathetically short life, ALONE! Must be a wondrous fact to know that you're very breaths are numbered."

So it had come to this, I would be defeated, not by Beryl; but by a stupid soul sucking tree and it's worm-ridden (lets not forget the dead rats decorating it too) ROOTS! This can't be happening; I had to get out of this. I had to save myself, someway, somehow, though I was so shattered, I literally couldn't fight, even if I wanted to. The more I squirmed the tighter the roots gripped me. So I realized quickly that I would need to use my 'play dead' trick to a tee, each time I did that the roots would hesitate in their consuming. The reason I made this bizarre makeshift diary, is because for one I don't know where my real diary is!

A terrible fact since I could die, and if I don't have it safely in my possession, it's secret-keeping-pages could be discovered by someone I love, or someone who hates me. Either way whether I want them to know or not, they could discover ALL of my confidences! Scary! Though another reason is because I'm getting knocked out, every few moments, and I want to at least try and keep track of what's going on around me. Whether I live or not!

I was in so much pain and anguish by the eighth time I was drained to the point where I passed out, that I lost it on my captor the moment I saw her, my ninth time awakening.

"You know, people are going to notice I'm gone and come looking for me. Powerful people you WON'T want to mess with."

"Who could you possibly know that would get you out of this?" The pink one asked me as she read a book, completely enraptured by my broken appearance.

"Ever heard of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, or perhaps the knights? Ring a bell?"

"P-shaw, like you're important enough to raise any concern from anyone." She laughed, claiming, "That's a good one. Face it Serena, eventually you will die and I'm going to sit right here and insure that happens."

"Look, I don't even know you, or how you know my name. Why don't you just let me go? This thing is bound to have enough energy to run a small country for a few days."

"Oh you don't know me? You don't recognize my voice or the shape of my face? I thought you were an artist, I though creative people noticed these things? Still no, well let me refresh your memory, make it a little easier for you." She said sitting straighter and closing her eyes. Suddenly it wasn't the alien sitting there anymore it was Ann. My strange classmate, it turns out that my very first suspicions were correct. Ann (as well as Alan) were not normal, they were real freaking aliens.

I had so much I wanted to say, but the stupid tree emptied my newly earned might, that very moment! I was beyond speech, spent on the bottom of my cage of roots. While Ann kicked me hard from the outside of my toughly netted cell, she was using it like it was a punching bag and laughing. Everything went bleakly black again and when I reawakened I was covered in bruises and swollen welts. She'd obviously continued beating me long after I was out. What's worse is I think my left arm is broken, because I can't move it at all. I can't even wiggle my fingers! The only good thing that had come from Ann's attack was the fact that she'd knocked me out of the complicated cocoon of restraining roots. So I was able to tear off a piece of my skirt and wrap my worst injuries and my arm.

The next time I saw Ann was when she was just home from school. She wanted to talk to me now, and what she said was more informative than she could have meant. "I bet you're wondering if you can still make you date with Darien."

"What are you talking about?" I asked on what little voice I had.

"DON'T-PLAY-DUMB!" She screeched, kicking my 'cage.' "You think I didn't see you two kissing in the park? Kissing at your friend's temple, and kissing in his car! WHAT-KIND-OF-IDIOT-DO-YOU-TAKE-ME-FOR?"

"A loud one," I answered, and she blasted me with some sort of attack that mimicked a tazor.

"Face it, you've lost, you'll never see that gorgeous man again, you'll never see you family, your pets, all of it! You will die and no one will miss you! I can guarantee you stood him up and he hates you as he should have from the start. Soon you'll be gone and no longer in my way!" She cackled and left me alone again, while the tears finally began to pour.

I couldn't believe this, I had to try and not believe her. I had to have faith in my friends, faith in my prince, and I had to try and reach them. I don't know how I could possibly do such a thing, but I would have to try. If that didn't work try again, just keep on tiresomely persisting until I got some kind of response.

Ann knows that Darien and I were starting to date, so I know that she truly plans to kill me. As she said, she really thinks that I'm the only thing in her way. I honestly don't know if I _can_ make it out of here alive. Though I can promise you one thing my little makeshift diary. I will do everything I can to get back to my team and to my prince. I will keep fighting and plotting and planning until I take my last breath! I only hope my Darien doesn't hate me so much... after being stood up by me… how can I ever explain all of this to him? How can I make him understand and not hate me?

* * *

**Overall Progress of Today:** Somehow both Astronomically Good and Bad! I know Darien likes me, he could even love me, we've shared countless kisses over the last day. Though I know he's probably going to forget all of that when I don't show up for our date. I know I won't be able to make it, with Ann wanting me dead, because I was asked out before she was. Now that she's got her damn tree, sucking my dry, has beat me, possibly broken my arm and is STILL planning more abuse to come!

**Goals For tomorrow:** Escape, beg Darien for another chance, regroup with my team and kill Ann before she does this to another person!

_**Wish me luck!**_

_**~Serena**_

* * *

_That's all for now, I know it's a pretty dirty cliff-hanger! (What will happen next? How will Alan react to Serena trapped in the Doom Tree's roots? Will Serena be able to make it for her and Darien's legitimate first date? Will the Scouts get to bust some alien tail?) Please don't hate too much, you know more is on the way! I'll try my very best to have something posted Monday as always! I always aim for Mondays! Now it's up to you readers, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from all of you and all chapters are fueled by reviews, sheer determination and Diet Mountain Dew (the Drink that's buzz got me through high school, not to mention sixteen pounds lighter and counting! YAY!) Thank you once again all of you wonderful readers who reviewed the last chapter! All of you who favorited this story, or placed me on your favorite author's lists! Thanks again to all of you who have this tale, or me as an author on your alerts lists. Last but not least THANKS EVERYONE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! If you've read this far, THANK YOU! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have! This one was for my one and only Pop-Pop! Hope he's proudly looking down, even though I dedicated the mushiest chapter yet to him (Sorry about that, dude! Heehee! You know me, I can't help myself). Till next time, Much Love!_

~SailorLeia!


	16. Mina's Clarification

Dear Readers,

Hey guys, SailorLeia here, with another chapter of epic proportions! I hope everyone is doing alright and hope that everyone is ready for Fall (seriously I love autumn… even though fall always brings my birthday… Ahh, 26 is OLD!)! My summer was tough in EVERY way, and I haven't had much time to myself. So this chapter's completion was a bit of a miracle and I hope it reaches you all with plenty of good times.

**Special thanks to ALL of you who favorite this story, or me! That's a huge compliment, THANK YOU!**

**Also a Special Thanks to ALL of you who placed this story on your story alert list or put me on your author's alert list! You all ROCK!**

**Special Thanks to all of you who Reviewed:** **Elle Mariie** (_Special thanks goes to you this time because you were the first one to review this chapter! I'm always a wreck till I get that first one telling me I did alright. Of course you were awesome and way nicer than that too! I'm stoked that you like the way Serena and Darien are written. Even more stocked that you like the changes I made to Darien. I honestly always panic whenever I change or improve anything on any of these people. Having you say you liked it really put my worries to ease, Bless you! I hope this chapter reaches you with sunny skies and that you enjoy it! Much Love!_), **KageNoNeko** (_Yes, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting a while on this update. This honestly the quickest I could get it up here, and sounding right! Hope your still reading and enjoying, Much Love!),_ **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon** (_Wow, I'm so happy that you enjoyed chapter fifteen so much. Since this story is the Fifteen Ways, I wanted chapter 15 to be EXCITING! Hearing about your reactions made me feel so good, it was exactly the response I had been hoping for! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of moonlight. Much Love!_), **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Oh My Goodness, I'm so glad that my chapter was able to bring a little cheer to you during your vacation. [Wow, Thailand!] As for death of a laptop, my old one did the same thing on my last vacation. They always seem to die like that when it is MOST inconvenient. [sigh] Anyway, you sent me a venting review and now I'm venting about the love/hate relationships with laptops too. LoL! Back to the story review, I'm so glad that you liked the way Serena and Darien came together. Especially your comment 'ABOUT TIME.' I really wanted t to be a slow building thing in this story, I wanted it to seem natural but still exciting. Hopefully most of that transcended, and I was so glad that you liked the return of smooth Darien. I had been missing him too! Yes, I had to throw another twist and cliffhanger in there [sometimes I just can't help myself]. I apologize for this taking so long, but hopefully you like this chapter too. Hopefully this is reaching you with plenty of starlight. Much Love!_), **CaseClosed621** (_Okay, I honestly don't think this chapter could have been possible if it weren't for your kindness and motivation. You contacted me right when I was stuck, and needed that little nudge in the right direction. You did all of that along with this wonderful review. So HUGE thanks goes to you! Sometimes when I throw my little descriptions and sayings in a sentence, I'm always afraid that it'll sound dumb, and I've even gotten some comments telling me that some were stupid. Having a reader say they like them, really meant more than I can say. I'm so glad that you're still enjoying this story, I've had a ball writing it! I'll admit that I'm not too certain on how many more chapters there will be. I know exactly what needs to happen and have it all worked out in my head. It's fitting it into chapters [and getting said chapters to sound right] that's the struggle. I KNOW this will reach chapter twenty, but I don't think that we'll exceed too far after that… watch me make it to thirty just because I said something. You know how wordy I tend to get, look at this '_answer to reviews_' section. I'm already planning the story that I will write after this too, and it's in drafts currently. Though I must admit, I haven't been able to spend too much time on it. All of my spare time and effort is getting put into this story. The end is on the horizon, but we've still got a lot of fun ahead before that! Ends always make me so sad! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine! Again, could not have done it with you! Hope you enjoy! Much Love!_), **IceQueenBarbarien **(_Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! It really made me smile! Darien is definitely regaining a little ground in this chapter. I love that you really hate Ann right now too, as terrible as that sounds. I wanted these chapters __**especially**__ to keep you on the edge of your seat. Just like I remember feeling when we were all watching the show, or reading the mangas the first time. Your review sounded just like my own shouts at the TV screen, back when these episodes premiered! LoL! So thank you, hope this is reaching you with plenty of clear skies! Much Love!_), **Queen of Light 17** (_I so glad that you enjoyed the way Serena and Darien are together. Yes, Ann has lost it! Thank you so much for writing in, your reviews always make me smile. Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_), **sailor silvimoon** (_Hello again! I'm so glad that you're still reading and enjoying. Thrilled that you liked all of their cuteness, and I appreciate your questions too. I didn't include the Moonlight Knight in this story, though I probably will include him in others. Rini also won't be appearing in this fanfic, though I'm currently working on a fanfic [that I fully intend to start working on harder, once this fanfic is finished] that will feature Miss Mini Moon as well as the second half of the R series. I did it this way because honestly R is my FAVORITE series; I wanted to represent each portion of it right. This fanfic's all about Doom Tree, Next NegaMoon, so I can take my time with each focusing on their main plot. Both are pretty different and diverse, it amazes me that they didn't split them into their own series and do more with them. About Serena's locket and diary… You'll just have to wait and see. When I finally do have sometime to sit down a read, I do definitely want to read your stories. Looking forward to that! In the meantime, I hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Bless you! Much Love!) _**CharmedSerenity3** (_Thank you so much for your kind words, hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_), **jupiterfalls** (_Okay first off, I'm blushing after all of those compliments, wow! Thank you so much for writing in, I recently had to do some re-reading too, and I really did not realize how wordy I'd gotten. I'm thrilled that your enjoying it, hope your still reading and liking it! Much Love!_), **Princess Selina** (_Oh my gosh! I hope you didn't get in any trouble. Though I have to say thank you so much for taking the time to review and read my tale. I hope that you're still reading and enjoying… And hope your professors are Sailor Moon fans. [still bright red from your compliments] Your review really made my day! Bless you, and Much Love!_) **and Sobakasu2** (I literally just found your review right before I posted. I had no idea it had been that long since I'd posted! I'm sorry for the wait, hopefully this chapter was worth it! And yes, I fully intend to finish every story I start… Even the star wars one on my page that I haven't updated in over a year [but that's because in the REAL series one of my favorite character was killed in a TERRIBLE way. So I'm having a hard time continuing it, when I know that.] Enough about that for now, hope your still reading and enjoying! Much Love!)

**Dedicated to CaseClosed621, because like I explained in my answer to her review, this chapter would not have been possible without her! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Enjoy it, because this one is for you!**

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!"**

_**Chapter 16 **__– Mina's Clarification_

* * *

**Letters From**

**Andrew to Rita**

I know that it's late, and I really shouldn't be up this late on a school night. Though this could NOT wait, you have to know what I just heard from a very reliable source today. Mina, one of Serena's dear friends, came into the arcade tonight. Something about escaping from this new guy in their group, he's been sweet on Mina since nearly the moment he saw her. While she was in the arcade I asked her, had she heard anything good, like I always do. Mina was more than happy to comply, telling me all about the night Raye and Chad got together, and even shared a little on her other classmates. Though when she finally asked me, "Have you heard any of the new news on Serena and Darien."

I said, the truth, "Darien hadn't been in all day, but he had IM'd us when Serena had passed out."

She asked me, "was he panicked?" I answered her honestly that "he was more than a little frantic."

Then she told me that she had been attending a study-buddy session at Raye's temple (one that seems to take place nearly every day for this bunch). Serena hadn't been up to school today, so it was easier for everyone to say , 'they would meet up at Raye's to give her all of her make up work.' Which she did, but before she came, Darien called Raye and asked if it would be alright if he tagged along, because he wanted to drive her. Claiming that she was better, yet still not very sturdy. Mina said the moment the two arrived, they looked like a couple, and the entire existent of their stay, that sentiment never left them. She even mentioned that their gang had been asking and teasing Serena, about her '_new beau_.' Serena had ignored and respectfully denied, not wanting Darien to feel uncomfortable.

The next thing everyone knew, Darien was introducing himself as '_the boyfriend._' Doesn't that sound like something he would do? I mean, yes, he's never done it before; though again I think he's never had a reason to. He's never wanted to be with anyone the way he wants to be with this girl. You know that he'll do practically anything to get under her skin.

When Darien started introducing himself (in this fashion), one of the guys asked him, "Are you kidding?"

Darien answered, "Why would I kid about something like that?"

So Serena came clean, saying to all of them, "Alright, if you all must know, Darien has asked me out. There, I've said it, now you all have heard the latest update. I appreciate that you all care so much but can we please at least _**try**_ to carry on like normal?"

Of course, despite their best efforts, Mina said there was too much excitement in the air for things to be anything close to normal. Serena is the only one in their tight-knit group that's entirely single (Mina's single too really, though Serena always claims that things will happen any day now, for her and the new guy.). All of the others are paired off quite well, and they're all very mushy with one another.

I know that having someone with her had to feel nice, not being the odd man out for one blessed day. Though Mina said that things got surprisingly better when Serena and Darien thought no one was looking. Not only did they keep flirtatiously glancing at one another the whole time they were in the mixed group. When they were leaving and walking down the gargantuan, white, entry stairway. they began to bicker like they do every day. Though Mina said none of them could be sure what was said, all they knew was Darien was pinched, hard.

Then he was pointing at his now injured arm complaining, as they carried on Darien stopped their ascend a few steps later to begin to point at his mouth. To their surprise Serena took a few backward steps, to gain some height. Then she leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips, Darien latched onto her and made the kiss last too. So the whole group erupted into thunderous applauds, thrilled and shocked to see them already acting this way, and they haven't even been on an official date yet. Though I, as Darien's friend and confidant, must agree with their JOY!

He's done it Rita, he went for it, and I am so proud of him. The reason that I'm up typing this note so late, is because I wanted to make certain that Mina was right. I talked to Darien late this evening getting the rest of the story from him. The parts I'm almost certain that not even Serena's friends know yet. Listen to this, and picture it if you can…

It was about four in the morning and the baby started to cry. Darien had dozed off, in his chair next to Serena (who was sleeping soundly in his bed). He sleepily and slowly saunters to hush the baby's tears and when he gets to the crib, it's empty. Serena had gotten up and rushed to the crying tot, either before Darien heard him or snuck the child while Darien was still in route, he was too tired to notice. Together they shushed the child and coaxed him back to sleep. He went back to his crib with ease, and rested for a while longer. As soon as he was settled and snoozing Serena earlier wooziness must have revisited her. She kept trying to head for the couch, and she's looking very shaky after all she's been though. So Darien scooped her up and carried her back to his room. Somehow they got on the subject of her fainting spell and Darien hinted (lied) about how worried he was (she has no idea of the mess we unraveled, I'm sure). She hugged him, and he said he could feel her face turning to plant a kiss probably on his cheek (she's done that before). Though instead they end up kissing on the lips, FINALLY.

I remember your girlfriend rules very clearly, like when a kiss happens that unexpectedly, that it can, at times, not count. What happened next, I assure you, will prove that they're kisses are legit. That was their first (mostly) public kiss, though certainly not their last. It was barely a peck, and Darien studied Serena for a few moments, checking to see if she was angry or scared. She is younger than us, and alone with a man in his bedroom for crying out loud. He didn't want to scare or alarm her, but he said when he looked down on her (he's getting poetic now). All he saw was the same wonder and astonishment that he felt mirrored in his own expression.

So he leaned a little to hint, he wanted to do that again, and she sort of hinted the same thing. So not only did the two kiss for the first time, but they made out for the first time too. I've never been prouder!

Just when I think this can't get any better, it gets so much lovelier! As soon as they stopped kissing, Darien asked Serena out, and she did accept! I know what you're thinking; I'm nosy and way too involved in my friend's love life. Honestly, I'm ecstatic for them, at least my meddlesomeness is well placed, even though that means I'm surrendering my 'lonely-hearts-support-group' not one week after gaining it. The only thing missing in the equation, is you my dear.

If you were here, everything would be absolutely perfect and everyone world FINALLY have someone. Though of course the world remains an imperfect place, and I can only sit back, observing the others. I don't want you to read this paragraph and feel sorry for me at all, because I miss you like crazy… yet I still don't have a drop of regret in my decisions or in yours. I would rather be waiting for you, knowing we still belong to each other, than anywhere else in the world. I know when you come home; we will make up for lost time too (boy, am I looking forward to that!).

Swapping the focus back to my best buddy and his newly acquired girlfriend, another bit of fun news I have, is this…

Serena was still too pooped from all she'd been through the day before. So they couldn't have their first date this evening. Though they sort of had a practice date, if you will, and guess where? They ate together, sitting on a very special bench in the park. Darien said at this same bench, he and Serena have had several of their best and worst encounters. Both occurring during their civil times, and not so courteous times; isn't that romantic. Darien was a bit hard up to top such a great idea, for their official first date; which is supposed to be happening today! Can you believe it? Darien is finally going out on a date with his crush, after over a year of flirting and struggling! I was really beginning to wonder if this day would ever come, and now it's here!

Again, I know I shouldn't be up this late, (I shouldn't be so prying), and I should have waited to express this to you. At a more appropriate hour, like a few hours from now, but I just couldn't wait. Before I sign off and go to sleep though, there is one more thing I want to say to you…

_**Happy Anniversary Baby!**_

As of today you and I have officially known each other three years!

Geeze that went by quickly!

A part of me feels like I've known you much longer (hard to believe there was a time I didn't have you in my life), other days it feels like yesterday. It could be because you and Darien both remind me of how shaky, clumsy and dumb I was in those days (yes, and who could forget the stutter I developed; just when you were around… I've tried, but Darien and you both won't let me!).

So be expecting a little surprise coming your way, at some point today. Not to mention as always, send the stars a kiss for me. I'll be waiting for a lingering one tonight! Happy Anniversary sweetie, and I hope we share a whole lot more together (in person too). I love you, take care of yourself and please don't work yourself too hard.

**Happy Anniversary,**

_**All My Love,**_

**-Andrew**

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Yesterday it was implied, that things were about to get bad. Today however, it was confirmed that something has gone terribly wrong…

It started out a messy morning, enroot to school, pouring down raining, and I didn't bump into Serena once. Though I had been assured by a little run in with Molly and Melvin that they'd heard from her and she was fine. When I met up with Andrew, he informed me that I resembled a drowned rat; I slugged him hard, in the arm. When we reached first period, my teacher exhaustedly announced that she had too much to do, to worry about us. So she was giving us a free study period, and Andrew turned around in his seat. Usually, we played cards in free periods if we didn't have work to do. Though today, that wasn't what Andrew wanted to do. No, today he knew that after school I would be meeting up with Serena at some point; for our first official date. So he was more interested in what I had planned for her.

As he quickly realized that I really had no idea what I was doing. He pulled out his newspaper that he'd stashed in his book bag. So we spread out the pages and looked for ideas, when nothing popped, Andrew googled 'local creative first dates for our specific area.' We parted ways for a few classes and I thought my friend would have let the whole thing drop. I forgot just how tenacious this guy can be!

When we met back up, he had a list of creative things he'd written down for me to read. Supposedly, he'd stumbled across a blog that documented several couple's successful first meetings and dates in our small corner of Tokyo. A lot of the one's Andrew had written down were way too sappy. I felt some real sympathy for what Rita must have suffered when she started dating this person. Though some of them were really good ideas too. Like this one couple that had picnicked in the park's rose gardens and tunnels. They'd of course talked to the head gardener and asked for permission to close off an area where they could be alone. That sounded completely perfect for my first date; with my one confidant who knows about my soft spot for that particular flora.

So on my way home from school, I stopped off at the park's greenhouses and asked the head gardener. He was an old friend of mine, who'd taught me all I knew about caring for roses. Who was more than happy to oblige, he even offered to contribute a section of the rose tunnels; he'd just illuminated with dozens of strings and twinkle lights. I was convinced that this was perfect, it should have occurred to me that things were going entirely too perfect.

I went home, did my homework and packed up our dinner, before changing into some more date worthy clothes. Of course, that took more time than I planned. I was actually nervous, wanting everything to be all right, I had even packed music that I knew she'd love. I had thought of everything… Except for one major thing. During all of this time, I hadn't heard or seen my Serena, not even once. Do you realize how horrible and unusual that is? It has happened before, though it doesn't happen that often, especially since we've gotten so close. That should have been a sign, but no, I just kept looking forward to this wondrous evening, I had planned.

I was surprised when Serena was ten minutes late for our date (even though I knew I shouldn't be, given her track record.), I was even more surprised when Mina showed up after twenty minutes of sitting there. Yes, I remembered her name this time, and doubt I can forget it after today. (Mina = Big Red Bow) She asked me, "Are you waiting for Serena?"

I remember hesitating, because Mina was the girl I'd talked the least of all of Serena's friends. Though I still answered her honestly, "Yes, have you seen her?"

"No I haven't, in fact none of our friends have seen Serena since we last saw her with you." She informed me to my astonishment. I gasped, and asked, "She wasn't in school today either?"

"No, we don't know what has happened to her. We were hoping since you were the last one to see her, that maybe you could shed some light on the matter?" Mina asked with an inquiring eye, concerned for her friend, with good reason.

Panic beginning to make it harder to breath and swallow. I told her what the Sailor Scouts had told me. "She was home, the last place I saw her was in her front yard. She was safe, have any of you called her parents?"

"Yes and they don't know where she is either." Mina said, while my whole world felt like it was spinning a lot faster. While my dread and sheer panic began to rule me, she continued, as if she knew that I was devastated but what she had to say needed to be heard. "They say she never came home and they're worried sick, in fact they're reporting her as a missing person."

Before I could stop them, the words, "Oh my god;" slipped past my lips. "No one's heard anything from her, no one? Come on someone has to know SOMETHING!"

"No, everyone I've encountered saw her with you, last, and we all know you'd never hurt her-"

"Never," I swore and Mina pat me assuring, that she believed me. My mind racing I asked, "What about Molly?"

"What **_about_** Molly?"

"I saw her this morning with Melvin and they said they heard from her today."

"Oh, it turns out that was a text message Molly was supposed to have gotten yesterday. She didn't receive it until today, and she was confused until she studied the message more and saw the date it was sent." She explained and I understood perfectly, who hasn't had that happen once or twice.

"Oh," I said crest fallen, and Mina went on to say…

"I just wanted to let you know what's going on, and that we're all doing our best to get her back." Mina assured, getting upset herself as I really tried to maintain my composure. I didn't want to breakdown crying with an audience, even if that audience was one person. I had to find her, I had to do something and sitting here with this damn picnic basket of dinner, I wasn't any help to anyone. So I quickly headed home and dressed in my tux. Donned my cape, top hat, and gloves and began searching. I must have checked every street, every alley, and every place she could possibly be, twice. Only getting more upset, frustrated and devastated with each place I found without a trace of her. It was literally like she'd disappeared, like she'd never been anything more than a dream.

It wasn't until nearly five this morning that I FINALLY ran into my group of teammates. I'm sure there's an easier way of contacting them, though I have no idea what that would be right now. They were fighting some random creature that was uglier than sin. It looked like some strange cross-breeding of a hippo and squid, that somehow had a human's face peeking out of it's hippo shaped head. I was so hurt and livid, that power crackled in my hand and the words left my mouth before I even knew what I was doing "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" A huge and dense looking wave of smoke came out from my outstretched hands and completely swallowed up the creature. All that remained, once the smoke cleared was a burnt up card that 'Team Mercury' immediately began abstracting.

You would think that I would feel better somehow, after discovering and using a magical ability, for the first time. After having a physical outlet that size and that successful, but instead I lost it…

"I thought you all were protecting Serenity AND Serena, that BOTH were safe! That IS what you told me last night, when you sent me home. I want to know what happened to Serena! WHERE is SHE!" I demanded of my teammates while they all looked at me with different reactions. The representatives of Mercury were both trying to put all of their concentration on the card that they were obtaining (The card that had been all that was left of the creature). Sailor Mars looked angry while Mars Knight was pointing out a bat as it flew overhead. Both Jupiter's Scout and Knight were outright sad, while the reps of Venus looked ashamed of themselves.

Sailor Venus spoke first, "I know we weren't entirely honest with you your majesty, but please, you must understand that we only did it out of protecting our princess, her wishes, and _trying_ to protect you-"

I cut in, saying, "I don't need protecting!"

Only to be cut off by Sailor Mars, who demanded, "Yes you do need our protection, Prince Endymion. You can't even produce a rose on command without difficulty, what help are you to anyone, half baked, like you are right now."

"I wasn't helpless polishing off that creature just now!" I argued.

"I admit, that was great! Though your hold and aim was a bit shaky, it was clearly your first time." Sailor Mercury had to point out, not helping me at all.

"Until you're fully memory and potential is realized Tuxedo Mask, I know it's terrible to hear, but you are a liability to us!" Sailor Mars said honestly with her hands on her hips.

I ignored Mars' logic, and spelled it out to my supposed teammates. "Look, what I really need from you is your honesty! Tell me what it is that you know about Serena, whether I'm a liability or not. It's driving me mad, not knowing what's happening." When the only reply I got was an uncertain silence, I assured them, "I know that I can be of help to you, but you have to let me _**try**_. How are we ever to move forward if we all don't start trusting each other, like Sailor Moon used to always ask us to."

"Jesus too." Mars Knight added throwing everyone off.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"Trusting each other, sharing, and loving thy neighbor… That's what Jesus used to talk about all the time?"

"You mean Jesus Christ." Sailor Mercury clarified.

"No man, my old band's drummer was named Jesus, he was really into the bible... wonder where he is now, bet he's a preacher."

"Enough Mars," Jupiter Knight interjected, "Look this may sound crazy but I agree with our prince."

Someone was agreeing with me, I knew it would be much smoother sailing if I could just get the others to agree too. So I pleaded, "I've told you all I know, and I'm only asking you to let me help. I can't bear sitting in the dark another moment, and I'll never get anywhere without your help. I'm certain of that… so I'm asking you all, please."

My teammates all shared a glance with one another, and then Sailor Mercury sighed, and said quietly. "We think we know what has happened to our friend, though only because of something Venus witnessed. We're not absolutely positive, but it makes more sense than anything else."

"What did you see?" I encouraged, feeling a bit of the anxiousness loosen in my gut as I could feel them slowly letting me back in. I could sense that this was a small step in the right direction.

Sailor Venus looked to Mercury Knight, I guess she wasn't up to sharing again. So he went on to say, "Venus says that while we were in the heated confrontation, with that beast, a girl and boy were walking nearby. When they realized that a fight was happening they tried to get away, but they weren't fast enough. The girl was taken for sure and we're beginning to think that the boy was taken too. They were both dear friends of Serena's and both have been targeted just as much as her, in the past. Sailor Venus saw our pink haired enemy gag the girl and disappeared with her through some kind of porthole. It all happening so quickly and fluidly that her boyfriend didn't have a chance to blink, or save his girl. He was still laying on the ground over there, a complete mess."

I turned to look at the place they were indicating, though he wasn't there any longer. They all seemed startled, though Mars Knight was the first to speak up and say, "Hey, I bet that's exactly what happened to Serena."

I asked in a shaky voice, "Do all of you really think she was taken by our enemies?"

"It makes too much sense to be wrong, Darien." Sailor Mercury said as she typed away, madly, on her small hand held computer. "The twins we've been fighting all of this time, are obsessed with a person's natural energy. They've drained all of us; as well as plenty of innocent people, all over town. While any energy has seemed to do, they were particularly fond of Serena's and Molly's strength. Our princess has gone into hiding just so she isn't drained again. She's cut herself off from all of us for the time being in the safest of all places. We were hoping to secure Serena in this same location, though we weren't able to get to her fast enough. Now we'll have to find the location of their secret lair, if we're ever to see any of our friends alive again."

I took a deep and unsteady breath of the cutting and cold morning air. It hurt my throat like dozens of needles, but it was nothing compared to the agony I was now feeling in my heart. It was the coldest and hollowest it's felt since the day I lost my parents. Though I digress when I had lost my only living blood relations, I didn't remember too much of our time together. Losing Serena was completely different, I could still feel the warmth of her small body as she'd slept pressed up against my side, two nights before. The heat of her breath against my neck, the sweet heaven of her kiss. My chest ached so painfully I clutched my heart and let out an aggravated noise. I put my other hand over my face and tried to pull myself together. Though I could feel the tears storming my eyes and a couple did run down my face from under my white mask.

I was startled to feel a strong hand grip my shoulder, it was Jupiter Knight. He said, "It's okay you know, to be upset and cry. To feel angry and want to kill every last creature that was involved in this whole thing. Believe me, we share that sentiment whole-heartedly. We all feel the exact same way, though we know it's gotta be even harder for you… we could all see how much you love her."

I sniffled and tried to straighten up, I said stubbornly, "My tears and shouts wouldn't help her. The only thing that's going to get her back is tracking down the sorry low-lives that took her, and destroying them before they hurt her anymore."

The Knight from Mars made everyone jump, by shouting out, "THAT'S THE STUFF!"

"MARS!" They all yelled at him, and he said, "WHAAAAAA? My old friend Jesus, my new master and Sailor Moon's always talking about ending things peacefully if possible. This guy's speaking more the language we want to hear right now."

"I'm not just saying this to make anyone feel better, I mean it." I clarified, before another word was said. Then I went on to say, "There's no way Serena or Molly stand a chance if we don't get them out ourselves. Neither of them is magically apt, and-"

"Both will probably be too drained of their energy to do anything but sleep." Sailor Mercury warned everyone before I could.

"I hope that they're okay," Sailor Venus said looking heavenward, while her partner gripped her hand, whispering comforting words to her. She pushed at his chest and differed, "No! This is all MY fault, if I had just seen that this was where their plans were heading. If I had been able to see it sooner than Serena, Molly, and probably Melvin too… they wouldn't be in danger!"

"You were doing your best, and we're all very proud of you." He said, insistently pulling her back into the comfort of his embrace. He kissed her left temple and shushed her as she began to break down into tears. I could see that it would probably mean more to them if I said something. Since they were all aware of my affections for Serena and I had been the one yelling at them, moments ago.

So I took a hold of Sailor Venus' shoulder, gave it a comforting squeeze and before I could say what I wanted to, she surprised me by saying, "I'm so sorry Tuxedo Mask."

I was so surprised that I kind of froze and she continued saying, "I didn't even get to work with you very much the last time. Before Beryl took you away and turned you against us all. Now when we get another chance to all be a team together, here I am messing it up for everyone."

I was finally able to talk again, and I was quick to say. "Look, this isn't any one person's fault, this is all because defeating Beryl made everyone forget who they were for a little bit."

"YEAH!" Jupiter shouted, and threw a riotous fist in the air. "That means ultimately that everything is once again BERYL'S fault! I'm ALL for that!"

Hesitantly we all agreed with her and the other team members all started to try and boost the other's enthusiasm. As they all took turns adding their input, I stepped away from our gathered group and I just wished that I could talk to my princess and get her input on all of this. Though the other teammates seemed to think that Serenity was keeping herself safe. So it was likely that she couldn't be reached. I just remember sort of thinking these words to myself, loudly. Hope there was some way Serenity could hear me. Help me, somehow, I some way. _'I really wish I could talk to you Serenity…I can't lose Serena, and I fear that if we can't get to her soon enough, that's exactly what will happen. Please… If there is anyway you can improve this aching in my heart, please Help.'_

The thought of losing Serena was unbearable, it was the kind of pain that proves you are alive, nothing could feel that excruciating if you weren't. It's crippling and heart razing, and makes you wish that you were dead; just to end the agony. While at the same time, you wish there was someway that it was you in there, instead of that person you love. The last time I'd felt loss like this, so utterly and so shattering, I'd just become an orphan. My mother and father were (and still are) the only traditional family I've ever had. I didn't even get to keep my memories of my times with them, the only thing close to family I've ever had is Andrew and his Rita, this team, and Serena. She was the only girl I'd _ever_ let in… that didn't just show me how to love, but she also showed me how to _**feel**_ again. It had only been for a little while; it was new and wondrous to the both of us. Though as new and unaccustomed as we both were, I just knew that I could have loved her the rest of my life.

As all of these dark thoughts and pains rushed through my senses, my ears began to ring, my stomach began to churn, I was suddenly very ill. My face felt hot, though I felt goosebumps breaking out of the rest of my body. I honestly have no idea how this happened, but as I stood there consumed by my thoughts of Serena. My distress building up with my terror for her well being… my world suddenly went black….

Abruptly I was in a completely different place and as this new place came into focus…I saw the enemy my team's been talking about. Or at least half of it, a pink looking female; staring at me, consumed with hatred. She struck me across my face, and somehow her small green skinned hand felt like it would break my abruptly very breakable jaw right off. I wondered when had my jaw gotten as fragile as glass. I wondered when all of my skin and bones had become so recessed, so hollow feeling. I let out a natural sound that came with the impact, though it sounded much higher pitched to my ears, than I was used to my voice sounding.

She screeched and seethed, "You sick little SLUT!" My mind switched from slight disorientation to full blown confusion. Me, _'a slut,'_ wasn't that a term that most girls were likely to call each other? Why would anyone be calling me a slut? Especially since there are certain experiences that come with that term that I was ignorant and innocent of!

As the pink one went on, my perplexity only grew worse. As she went on to say, "It was one thing to seduce Alan, he's not used to girls like you. Whores with your short little skirts and mid-drifts all hanging out." Ya see what I mean, I have never donned a short skirt in my life, or exposed anything that could be considered a mid drift. What was this psycho on?

It was this comment that gave me pause and helped me to realize what was happening. The pink girl screeched, with flaming iris' "Though that wasn't enough was it Serena! You HAD to, JUST-HAD-TO-STEAL DARIEN'S-AFFECTIONS-TOO! Didn't you? DIDN'T-YOU!"

That was when I realized what was really going on. I wasn't being abused and yelled at, but Serena was, I was seeing what she was seeing. Feeling an echo of what she must be feeling. My thoughts were confirmed as I heard Serena speaking loudly, as if her voice was somehow coming out of me. She growled, "I never wanted to hurt anyone;" she said, her voice husky with the unshed tears, I could even feel her blinking back. She was terrified and but she was strong. Even in this weakened form she was so much stronger than I ever thought she could be. Serena went on to say, "and I never meant for Alan to like me-"

The pink girl jumped at Serena and began to strangle her, as Serena couldn't breathe neither could I, as the tears left her eyes; I felt my own eyes tearing. As she tussled and fought off the witch's grip, I felt like I was exerting the same useless feat. I say useless because I felt how weak and battered Serena was, and the iron strength that the pink one was using to squeeze off her windpipe.

She was alive, I was relieved to know that. Yet my terror didn't diminish a bit, because at the rate this enemy was going, no amount of strength could keep her living much longer. She was so worn, so weak, she was sick, and she was only getting sicker. The cage she was being kept in had a strange twisting wooden looking tentacles that were wrapping around her. Those tentacles were what was draining her. I know because they began to bleed her dry while the female twin was overwhelming her.

By this time, Serena really didn't have any vigor to give. So all she could do was shout as the pain took her over. So strongly, she screamed past the pink one's grip. I don't think I'll ever forget the sound of those painful screams. They were one of the most horribly heart-wrenching sounds I've ever heard.

I wished with everything in me that I could do something! Anything to free her, anything to help her! Though all I could do was watch through her eyes and feel what she felt. After experiencing what Serena suffered, I was overcome with a bloodlust, and I realized that I'd never wanted to kill a person so badly before in my life. That female twin would be lucky if she ever saw another day; once I got my hands on her.

The maddening pink twin squeezed into Serena's frail little neck tighter. Her nails leaving cuts in the soft skin of her neck and under her face. The pink hellion shook her as she choked, demanding, "DON'T-YOU-LIE-TO-ME! I-KNOW-YOUR-GAME, I'M-ON-TO-YOU, AND-LET-ME-TELL-YOU-THIS. If the Doom Tree wasn't thriving on your soulless energy for unfathomable reasons, I would have done this world a favor and killed you much sooner!"

I couldn't see Serena's face, I really wished I could. That was one of the drawbacks of this point of view. She obviously couldn't see her own face, but I could feel how sickly and chalky her skin was, how thinly it is spread over her bones. I felt all of it as if it was my own, and when she shot Ann a glare, I could feel every muscle in her face working overtime, just to follow her brain's commands. When she spoke again, it still sounded as if her words were coming out of me.

She said, "Just leave me alone, and let your stupid tree continue sucking the life out of me. Go ahead, it _**will**_ kill me eventually; if it doesn't come fast enough… go ahead and end me yourself if you think you can handle my personal poltergeist. I had a great life, with great family and friends, I was loved and even though it was for a short while. I experienced REAL love in my time here. I have no regrets and I would do it all over again. When I die and this tree can't use me anymore, predictably it will die. Which will kill you and when you're time comes. When you're lying around dying like this, I know that you won't be able to say same."

The alien blasted Serena with some kind of magic, so dense it threw her against the back wall of her cage. I felt the splintery bars smack into her back, painfully and fast. She screamed again, this time impossibly louder and even more painfully than before. That was the moment I resurfaced from this bizarre vision. That is when I found my actual self, lying on the ground screaming too, as the pain and anger lingered. My virtual and emotional peek into Serena's current position had obviously knocked me out and I was surrounded by my startled teammates. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when I popped up from a dead sleep, and started shouting. I caught myself and tried to calm down. Not easy when your heart is trying to pound it's way out of my chest!

"Darien, what in the world happened?" Sailor Mars asked me in an annoyed, yet somehow concerned tone of voice.

I nearly shouting in relief, "She's Alive!"

"Who?" I heard the Knight of Jupiter ask, while his partner swatted him, and asked all wide-eyed, "Serena?"

"Yes, she's alive, but she's being continuously drained as we suspected. I just had a vision about her, and she's alive! Though if we don't get moving, I'm afraid she won't last much longer!" I shouted, still trying in vain, to calm myself. I was too angry, too scared and all of my exhaustion was forgotten. I felt like I was wasting time sitting on the ground! I made use of the time it took me to get up and get moving again, by telling my teammates about what I had seen. As I filled them in, I saw that they were all having similar reactions to what I told them.

They all seemed worried, hurt and angry; they revved each other and their exhaustion was forgotten as well. We all parted ways to start looking for this strange 'Doom Tree' that had been constricting around Serena in my vision. Sailor Mercury handed out this little meters to everyone that were wirelessly hooked up to her computer. So we could easily scale the city, for such a strange life form.

I have been searching for an hour, and the sun is beginning to lighten the horizon. I have no intention of stopping, not until Serena is found and safe. Not until my enemies are brought down for even including her in this fight. We will get her back! We HAVE to!

_**~Darien**_

* * *

**Serena's Makeshift Diary**

**Awakening Number Twelve**

I have no idea if I've mentioned this before or not, it's so hard to keep track! Since I have no way of counting my days, or nights… I've started trying to count all of the times I'm awake and alone. I suppose defeating Beryl has made me take so many things for granted. Like I never realized how much my renewing powers relied on moonlight, starlight and sunlight's restorative rays. It makes perfect sense to me, now that I think about it. Especially since I was originally born on the moon and lived there in a past life. I just never realized that my abilities depended on them so much, because they were always present. Not until I'm without either, do I appreciate their glow, and dream about their therapeutic shine.

Being constantly drained, I sleep EXCESSIVELY! So I have been dreaming a great deal more than I'm used to. Some of my dreams are good, though most of them are bad. The one thing that remains constant; whether good or bad, I see Darien in every dream. Sometimes he's telling me to hang on, and that he's coming for me. Others, he's yelling at me that he never wants to see me again, which make way too much sense for comfort.

While I'm not at all sure of what day it is, or how long I've been here… I know for a fact that I wasn't able to make it to my first official date with my prince. He's probably under the impression that I didn't only stand him up but I have also disappeared. He's likely to have moved on, he certainly has plenty of volunteers who would be more than happy to help him forget. I try to think of that alternative mostly because my heart aches to think he's hurt somewhere, thinking I'm not interested, or avoiding him like the plague.

Ann keeps telling me that no one has even noticed that I'm gone. She tells me that my friends are glad to be rid of me, and Darien is now dating her. I can only hope that she's lying, I have no other input at all. She has been leaving for school and at other strange times, claiming that she's going out on a dates. I can only pray that it's some other poor diluted soul that's taking her out, instead of my prince…..

**Awakening Number 13**

I realize these ramblings will probably seem boring to anyone who has the misfortune to read them. I hope honestly that it will remain mostly private, and that I'll still be around, wheneveryone starts picking on me about what I've written. Knowing any moment could be my last, has given me loads of unfinished business to ponder. So much that I can't keep it straight in my meddled head, so I've started to write it all down.

Since I have nothing better to do but be drained and sleep; all I seem to do in between is mull things over and over in my mind. People always say that when you know you're going to die, it changes your whole perspective and outlook on life. I'm only fourteen and I have already had far too many brushes with death to count. I have to admit, that old saying is right. I have put most of my regrets and troubles to peace, though there are several things I'm struggling to make harmony with.

One REAL toughie being my incomplete matters with my TEAM: Fighting alongside all of them has been an honor and a privilege. I know it hasn't been that long, but look at all we've done for each other. Look at all we've survived together as a team and it's all just beginning! When I lost all of them and Darien, I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. We regained our lost memories, and lost companionship, gained four new guy-member knights and the worst we're facing post-Beryl is two insane twin-lovers (Honestly I'm stuck here with them, and I still have no idea which definition pertains to them. So I've just started calling them both) who are giving a new meaning to the word tree-huggers!

If I do die here, in this tree or at Ann's hand, I will never get to see my team again. It makes me feel a little better that we now have the knights. They'll protect the girls and make certain that they take care of themselves. Though knowing that I'll never get to work with them again... Never get to see them, or even say goodbye to them hurts more than I can even put into words. We've been a small little family for such a short time. It feels criminal to leave all of our progress now. Just when we've all gotten back on track (minus Tux of course, and he's made such great progress too).

Two being my family: They will probably never have peace, never know what exactly happened to me. I can't bare that happening to my mom and dad. They've been such good and protective parents. Who'll look out for my younger brother when I'm gone? Make sure that he doesn't grow up a total jerk? I feel terrible even thinking how I would react if something ever happened to one of them. The last thing I would ever want to do was anything to hurt any of those three people!

Not to mention LUNA! As my guardian and loyal kitty cat, I know she'll blame herself and think that she failed me. Artemis probably will be bad too, though not nearly as bad as Luna, who was my dear cat. If anyone is reading this and I am gone, please make certain the old girl goes easy on herself. I wasn't failed, I was a failure myself, and that fault is all mine.

I've hinted at this before I'm sure, but nevertheless, I'm having the WORST turmoil letting go of number three…. Darien.

As impossible as it is for me to think of what my absence will do to rest of my family, friends, and team. I can't help but pray that Darien will never regain his memories now. For if he does, and he losses me, he will only suffer through all the pain that I've had to suffer. On the upside he won't see me everyday, so hopefully he can forget all about me and go on with his life…I guess I'm having such a grueling time leaving him peacefully, because I KNOW what it'll feel like if he regains his memories just in time to evade me.

That's a pain that I've known all to well and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies. So of course I'm not wishing it on the man I love! The other thing that doesn't help, is that my prince can be so lonely sometimes. I worry about the way he keeps to himself so much. Like Andrew, I want him to get out there and enjoy his life. After all it's a miracle that he's still here, between the accident that claimed both of his parents and almost dying himself. Then dying because of Beryl, last winter, protecting me.

I never want my prince to take a moment of his life for granted, I want him to have fun and be happy….

**Awakening Number 14**

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, or not, but Ann is going out of her way to make me think that she and Darien are an item. She can't come in here once without telling me, _**"how wonderful the outside world is, now. With me on my rightful course to my grave."**_ How morbid can this person get?

As if that isn't enough, she comes in here holding up outfits she's supposedly wearing out on get-togethers with my prince. (Can I mention that these were some of the tackiest and sluttiest clothes I've ever seen? She had one dress that was a small vulgar map, and she kept asking her mirror to 'discover Africa.' I don't want to know where Africa was, I just wished she'd discover the door and let me die without that knowledge!) Again I really wish that I had my full strength, she KEEPS beating me till I can't move. Blasting me with her agonizing powers, strangling me, draining me, and she doesn't actually feed me or give me water to drink. The tree has some of it's vine-like (softer) green roots up my nose and down my throat to my stomach. Ann didn't do it, so I suppose the tree isn't ready to kill me just yet either. As if this thing really can think and feel! I guess it's feeding me like the hospital does, through a tube, because I'm still here.

So now I'm unimaginably an even more pathetic sight, because not only am I a prisoner, and drained beyond my senses. Now I have some of these dreaded roots up my nose, and I'm only being feed by it's feeding tube. Sick, right!

Sometime later… Though I haven't fallen back to sleep just yet!

All of this 'Ann-dating-MY-Prince' talk, is driving me crazy. Whether it's true or not, she's got a much better chance with him at the moment. While I'm stuck here dying so she can live on! I have had to do a lot of comforted myself with thinking up…

**The Fifteen Ways I Know That Ann's a Lying Sack, Who ISN'T Dating My Prince!**

No, now that it's on paper it just seems too long and dumb! No-no, I got it; this is better…

**The Fifteen Reasons I Know Darien Would Never Date Ann!**

**15) **Whenever he sees Ann, she looks as normal as you and me… well, as close as she can get. Though I have seen her true form and she has **GREEN skin**. I know that Darien is fond of that pigment, though I don't think he'll be too fond of it as a skin tone! Last I checked the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't on his hot list!

**14) **Another thing about her true form that I have hard time believing Darien would like is **her eyes**! They're scary, with red and pink pupils and irises. If she's mad, they sort of start to glow too. I don't see that being a major turn on.

**13) **Darien is one of the kindest, gentlest, people I know. Ann on the other hand was a **violent** person with aggressive tendencies that I noticed long before I was stuck here. Her violence has only gotten worse, and more ghastly in the time I've known her. No matter what aggression we've faced as Scouts, Knights or Tux, I have a feeling none of us want to face similar violence in our romantic relationships.

**12) She** **smells** like **dirt** and **chemicals** that belong in a chemistry lad. Not exactly the aroma that one expects to linger on a teenaged girl's skin.

**11) **Judging by what I've seen of all Darien's ex's, he tends to date girls that have style. A _**certain style**_, that compliments his own. It's probably something he doesn't even realize he does, but each girl I've seen him with has this quality. So when he stands with that girl, she always seems to go right along with his style or make his look even better! Ann's desperate and being nice tacky style, cheapens Darien's whole look. Not to mention the way everyone looks at him, being with such a nasty looking and acting person. They just **don't** mesh well, at all!

**10) Age Difference**, if I think that I'm too young and she's my age. Than she's too young too! I can't decide what's worse, the fact that she's just as young as I am and that's a four-year gap. Or her complete lack of **maturity** and sensibleness. She's been known to act even more immature than me! Which is SAD, because I don't pretend, I know at heart I'm like a five-year-old! Enough Said!

**9) Attitude** – Everyone's got one, but Ann's is so appalling, I can't quite explain the way EVERYONE stays away. It's as if her manners are so horrible, with the way she treats and speaks to all of us, that she has an odor. A stench so rank that no one even stands near her in the halls or sits near her in class anymore. It carries an unpleasant perfume of all the feeling she's hurt, all the embarrassment she's caused, and down right terrible things that have come out of her mouth.

**8)**While Darien is known to have a wicked streak and he can be mean sometimes. Ann gives mean a whole new significance! She's **CRUEL**, inconsiderate and has no care of whom she hurts or the cost. What makes it all so much worse is you can't simply do such things in our day and age without crossing the wrong person. If she keeps on so carelessly, she's going to cross the wrong person and she could get seriously hurt or killed (Yes, that really is how brutal she is).

**7) Kids/Babies/Children** – Unless you've seen it for yourself, you would never know the way that Darien has with children. The way he talks to them, cares for them and does so with such ease; I know that he'll make a great Dad one day. Another thing you wouldn't believe unless you've seen it, is how opposite Ann and he are when it comes to children. They just don't like her and I believe the feeling is mutual. Now Ann could be one of those individuals that is forever changed once she has some offspring of her own. Though if she maintains her current loathing of our future generations; than I don't see her and Darien making a very bright future together.

**6) **This could get back to her mean streak, and attitude I suppose. I just think this particular point is so pronounced it should have it's own number. Number six, **PUSHINESS**! Ann is by far one of the most domineering people I've EVER met! Even better than my own personal thoughts on this manner, Darien himself has told her that he didn't appreciate her forceful ways. He said, and I quote, "Some guys may like pushy girls, but I'm certainly not one of them." God, I love him.

**5) **Darien's ideal match, in his mind is Serenity. Posed, peaceful, refined princess that he's dreamed of as long as he can remember. While Ann can be a nice girl at times, she's no princess. I've never seen her eat, but she's never really shown manners at all. She's loud, self centered and vile, not at all his ideal… though I'm not really that much like Serenity either. At least I attempt to be, and try to be the best person I can be. I don't think Ann even knows what the word **decency** means.

**4) **The one thing that I suppose these two people do have in common is that they both enjoy gardening. Though Darien's secret devotion to roses and their care is very different from Ann stealing people and trapping them in her tree! I think that even though Darien has a great green thumb, even he would consider this thing too much to handle.

**3) **If you disregard this whole condition that Darien has with forgetting his personal life experiences. He's one of the smartest people I know (which is pretty awesome considering not to many can keep up with Amy and Greg). While I know that Ann makes better marks than me, I don't think that she's really **smart enough to hold his interest.** Then again I'm dumb, I know it and I was able to hold his interest pretty well. So that could mean nothing, and she could do well. It just makes me feel better to know that she could have difficulty keeping his notice.

**2) **To be honest, whenever we were all together, and Ann was making another one of her scenes(that she's always seemed to cause). Darien sometimes reflected the same irritation that I felt, though he was usually nicer to her than I was. Though there were certain times he would look at her and something in his face told me, he didn't like her at all. Believe it or not, I truly believe that he was only putting up with her, because **he felt sorry for her**. He probably noticed the way everyone stayed away from her and felt like she needed someone to be her friend.

**1)** Knowing my prince's player background, I warn you that this point could be a total load of crap. Though honestly, it gives me comfort to think that he wouldn't date Ann **because he was still too interested in **_**me**_. That somewhere in his heart he knows something's wrong. That maybe he liked me enough to pause, and not move on so quickly to the next disappointment. We did get to be close friends, we did share one amazing night where we kissed and he did ask me out. I've been his friend long enough to know, that he doesn't usually use this approach on the usual girls he dates.

Call me crazy, but I truly wish that this distance has pushed his memory to return and that he's coming to my rescue, like he always has. If I really am meant to die here in this tree, than I wish for his memories to never return. BUT if we are meant to be together and he is somewhere trying to find me… I have no words to convey the happiness that brings me. It lifts my spirit and soothes all of pain and anguish I've had stuck in these twisted roots.

It makes everything I've been through seem so much smaller, bearable, and I don't have a compliant in the world. I know this sounds crazy but this list has given me comfort and I hope that Ann truly is lying. I don't know how much more disappointment my heart can stand!

**Awakening Number 15**

What makes matters worse, is that now Ann is including a bunch of innocent people. Just because she wants to kill me faster than her parasite of a tree! She told me while she thought I was sleeping, that she would pull me out of the tree and put another person were I was. Though the tree wilted considerably and quickly when I was taken from it. It thrives on my strength more than anyone else, which I thought was a curse. Until I saw all of the people that Ann has taken to replace me. She kidnapped Molly first, then Melvin. Though even as the tree drained all three of them, it wasn't at all flourishing like it had been.

So Ann had to put me back in the tree, with my friends. I have been dreading something like this happening since the tree began to prosper so much on my direct energy. I hoped and prayed that no one else would suffer what I've been forced to suffer. Though I didn't think I would even live long enough to find out if anyone else would be brought in.

Seeing that Ann is sick enough to implicate innocent people into this madness. Not caring if any of them die, or any of them ever see their families again. What little respect I had for the girl is shattered. I don't know if anything could ever redeem my feeble regards for her after this. I told Ann that I didn't care if she killed me or not, and that's true. It's a completely different thing all together to kill any of the people I love along the way. Not while I'm still alive, not while there's a breath in me.

_**-Serena**_

* * *

**TPPRS (or The Princess-Prince Reconnection Scheme)**

**Let the Record Show:** That due to our failure to still touch base with our princess. Our Reconnection Scheming is officially being put on ice until our princess has returned. So for the next few entries (because hopefully we can get her back safely and quickly!) or Attempts and Operations will be all under the code of the…

_**TPRP- (The Princess Relocation Project!)**_

_Attempt One –__** The Search Begins!**_

(_Noted by the active leader in our true leader's absences, a wigged-out Mina aka Sailor Venus_)

**Summary:** Since we really had nothing to go on, because nothing like this has ever really happened to us before. It started off with us telling the truth to Serena's family, it was honestly the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Of course the family started a city wide search and rescue effort to relocate their lost daughter. Which immediately started scaling the city, with a great group of volunteers ranging from professionals to teenaged classmates that wanted to help. With no better ideas, our teammates detransformed and joined their efforts to relocate Serena.

When you join their hunt, the Tsukinos supplied us with a bunch of things. Maps of our city marked with places that Serena liked to frequent. A current photo to go by as well as flyers to hang in places or pass out to people. Snacks, water bottles, a first aid kit, some received flare guns and they even supplied walky-talkies to those who didn't have cell phones. Once the search was on and so many were helping out… the Tsukino Family seemed to brighten up considerably. They were determined to get her home as we are and optimistic she would be found. Even though some of the authorities they have been dealing with have been very critical; giving them no hope, faith, or comfort.

Once we saw what exactly was being done in the normal-person's search of our princess. The Scouts and Knights got together to do their own investigation. We all remained true to the locations that we told the Tsukinos that we would be covering. We also covered much wider areas along with those promised places. We were able to scale the city a few times over, while the normal people worked on a much smaller scale. We must have covered all of our areas seven times over; but still, we with no signs, clues or traces of our leader.

It wasn't until we finally started being attacked by our enemies, that we received our first break. This breach magically seemed to make our situation better, yet so much worse all at the same time. While now, we're practically assured that we know what has happened to Serena; our enemies have claimed two other innocent victims. One of which we watch helplessly be abducted, with all of our powers and strength, even we were helpless against this form of abduction.

While we were in a heated exchange with the female half of our twin-like enemies. The cardian sent forth was very strong and sadistic! It did not care what or who got in its way, it was just a killing machine. Two innocent people were SERIOUSLY injured by it before our arrival, both of which were taken away in ambulances. The fight carried on for several blocks, on one of the intersections, Molly and Melvin happened upon our struggle. Molly was smart and took Melvin by the arm, telling him they were too close and need to seek shelter. Melvin listened but even with Molly's insistent pulling, he left at a very slow pace. Too interested in what we were doing. I happened to glance their way, just in time to see something horrible happen.

While Melvin and Molly were slowly leaving the danger zone. The pink twin, appeared behind Molly. She wrapped herself tightly around her, and gagged her by covering her mouth with a pink piece of fabric. Too quickly to be human, the pink alien and her prey disappeared through a porthole in the ground. A wrap-hole that disappeared as soon as both people weren't hardly through it. I didn't have time to react and neither did Melvin who had been right there with her. When the twin reappeared I demanded to know where Molly and Serena were. She acted ignorant of what I was talking about, but there was a gleam in her eye that told us so much more.

Tuxedo Mask had his second appearance and he ultimately was the one to bring down our offender, and the twin disappeared. He used an attack that I'd never seen him use before. So guess that should be noted too, he's getting stronger by the day it seems. I think he yelled something about his tux being the bomb? I wasn't paying enough attention, honestly.

As we'd expected, Tux was very disappointed in all of us, for lying to him. He has no idea that we lied to him, and then I set it right as _'Mina.'_ He doesn't know that was me, who told him that Serena was missing. I really hope his stinking memory returns soon, everything will be so much easier once it returns! We apologized and told him the truth, which was that we only did so to protect him, our princess and her wishes. The confrontation wasn't all that pretty, though it could have gone much worse.

Instead of yelling at us for lying the entire time, he seemed to understand why we did it. He even asked us to just _please_ include him, in the future; he's in this fight just as much as we are (_at times I think he may even be more obsessed than us, while our dedication is on the brink of unhealthy_). We all know that this series of battles will eventually come down to our prince facing the final clash. Hopefully being the victor and ending things peacefully… just hopefully not too peacefully after all these jerks have done!

Artemis wants me to also document for the princess' benefit that I am under an astronomical amount of pressure, stress and anxiety just trying to practically do her leader duties. I honorably think we haven't been giving the girl enough credit, these past several weeks. I honestly don't know how she does it! He also thought that it would be nice to also mention something else on Serena's behalf. ALL eight of us (nine with Darien) have had a meltdown at some point today.

The first one to lose it was Raye of course, who was found by Lita, who quickly followed. When Chad and Ken discovered there partners hanging onto one another on the ground, all to pieces. They did everything they could to raise their spirits. As soon as both girls were feeling better Chad and Ken had their own collapse, and had to help one another calm down. Later on it was heard over the communication system when Amy and Greg lost their cool at the exact same moment. They found each other and reestablished their colossal control over their emotions as well. Our prince must have had his shortly before we met up with him, because the evidence of tears was still on his face. Making his eyes glassy and his voice thinker than usual, choking and breaking in places (not at all like our normally smooth operating Tux).

Team Venus held it together the longest, keeping everything together until after Tuxedo Mask began to get things straight. I tried to fight against it with all my might but the tears just wouldn't stop. My partner tried to calm me and I shoved him away at first, but he was persistent in the best way. He actually knew what I needed better than I did, and as we stood there surrounded by the team who had already gotten their emotional outlets, and Venus Knight held onto me. It was the first time I can recall ever feeling like true partners.

I needed him, and he was more than happy to be there for me. Being me, it was so huge to have that kind of comfort, especially coming from a guy! I'm not used to that at all! I'm usually always the one handing out the tissues and soothing tears. He even kissed my forehead and whispered to me that everything would be alright. Even bigger than that I believed him, I believed in him for the first time, and I felt a teeny bit of that partner bond, that all of the other guys and girls keep talking about.

I know what all of you are thinking, "It's about time!" But Hey! Cut me a little slack here! I was the only member of our team who was paired off with a total stranger. Not to mention a stranger that is a total player! I needed this time to get to know if I could trust him, as he needed to get to know me. Today we took our first big step in the right direction. I only wish that Serena was around to gush with me over it. I think she'd been rooting for us more than anyone.

Another thing that I think needs to be document is that we received another premonition tonight (or early this morning). It was received by the most surprising person too. Darien! Raye swears that it's not so unbelievable once you think about it. I just can't believe that critical, cynical Darien was capable of receiving and believing such sights!

Supposedly the thought of losing Serena reached new peeks in our princes mind as well as his heart. So unbearable, that he fainted, and experienced a vision like none we've seen before. We're only guessing he was capable of this because of his connection with our princess. Everything he saw and felt in the dream he experience though Serena as she felt it, said it, and believed it. He said that she was being beaten by our pink enemy, and it was horrible to behold.

He felt how weak and sick she is, how her skin feels paper thin. Her bones feel hollow, muscles and tendons feel like dead useless weight. He felt how dehydrated her entire body was, as well as how empty her bottomless stomach was. mY friends and I all listened intently to his retelling with heavy hearts.

Abruptly I was in a completely different place and as this new place came into focus…I saw the enemy my team's been talking about. Or at least half of it, a pink looking female; staring at me, consumed with hatred. She struck me across my face, and somehow her small green skinned hand felt like it would break my fragile jaw right off. I wondered when had my jaw gotten as fragile as glass. I wondered when all of my skin and bones had become so recessed, so hollow feeling. I let out a natural sound that came with the impact, though it sounded much higher pitched to my ears, than I was used to my voice sounding.

She screeched and seethed, "You sick little SLUT!" My mind switched from slight disorientation to full blown confusion. Me, _'a slut,'_ wasn't that a term that most girls were likely to call each other? Why would anyone be calling me a slut? Especially since there are certain experiences that come with that term that I was ignorant and innocent of!

As the pink one went on, my perplexity only grew worse. As she went on to say, "It was one thing to seduce Alan, he's not used to girls like you. Whores with your short little skirts and mid-drifts all hanging out." Ya see what I mean, I have never donned a short skirt in my life, or exposed anything that could be considered a mid drift. What was this psycho on?

It was this comment that gave me pause and helped me to realize what was happening. The pink girl screeched, with flaming iris in her eyes. "Though that wasn't enough was it Serena! You HAD to, JUST-HAD-TO-STEAL DARIEN'S-AFFECTIONS-TOO! Didn't you? DIDN'T-YOU!"

That was when I realized what was really going on. I wasn't being abused and yelled at, but Serena was, I was seeing what she was seeing. Feeling an echo of what she must be feeling. My thoughts were confirmed as I heard Serena speaking loudly, as if her voice was somehow coming out of me. She growled, "I never wanted to hurt anyone," she said, her voice husky with the unshed tears, I felt her blinking back. She was terrified and but she was strong. Even in this weakened form she was so much stronger than I ever thought she could be. Serena went on to say, "and I never meant for Alan to like me-"

The pink girl jumped at Serena and began to strangle her, as Serena couldn't breathe neither could I, as the tears left her eyes, I felt my eyes tearing. She was alive, but at the rate this enemy was going, no amount of strength could keep her living much longer. She was so worn, so weak, she was sick, and she was only getting sicker. The cage she was being kept in, had strange wooden looking tentacles that were wrapping around her. Those tentacles were the thing that was draining her. I know because they began to bleed her dry while the female twin was overwhelming her.

By this time, Serena really didn't have any vigor to give. So all she could do was shout as the pain took her over. So strongly, she screamed past the pink one's grip. I don't think I'll ever forget the sound of those painful screams. They were one of the most horribly heart-wrenching sounds I've ever heard.

I wished with everything in me that I could do something! Anything to free her, anything to help her! Though all I could do was watch through her eyes and feel what she felt. After experiencing what Serena suffered, I was overcome with a bloodlust, and I realized that I'd never wanted to kill a person so badly before in my life. That female twin would be lucky if she ever saw another day; once I got my hands on her.

The maddening pink twin squeezed into Serena's frail little neck and shook her as she choked. Demanding "DON'T-YOU-LIE-TO-ME! I-KNOW-YOUR-GAME, I'M-ON-TO-YOU, AND-LET-ME-TELL-YOU-THIS. If the Doom Tree wasn't thriving on your soulless energy, I would have done this world a favor and killed you much sooner!"

I couldn't see Serena's face, I wished I could. Though that was one of the drawbacks of this view. She obviously couldn't see her own face, but I could feel how sickly and chalky her skin was, how thinly is was spread over her bones. I felt all of it as if it was my own, and when she shot Ann a glare, I could feel every muscle in her face working overtime, just to follow her commands. When she spoke again, it sounded as if her words were even coming out of me.

She said, "Just leave me alone, and let your stupid tree continue sucking the life out of me. Go ahead, it will kill me eventually; if it doesn't come fast enough… go ahead and end me yourself if you think you can handle my personal poltergeist. I had a great life, with great family and friends, I was loved and I would do it all over again. When I die and unescapably this tree dies too, and you're time comes. When you're lying around dying, I know that you won't be able to say same."

She blasted Serena with some kind of magic that hurt her so badly she screamed, louder and even more painfully than before. That was the moment I resurfaced from this bizarre vision. That is when I found my actual self, lying on the ground screaming too, as the pain and anger lingered. My visual peek into Serena's current position had obviously knocked me out and I was surrounded by my startled teammates. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when I popped up from a dead sleep, and started shouting. I caught myself and tried to calm down. My heart was trying to pound it's way out of my chest!

"Darien, what in the world happened?" Sailor Mars asked me in an annoyed, yet somehow concerned tone of voice.

I nearly shouting in relief, "She's Alive!"

"Who?" I heard the Knight of Jupiter ask, while his partner swatted him, and asked all wide-eyed, "Serena?"

"Yes, she's alive, but she's being continuously drained as we suspected. I just had a vision about her, and she's alive! Though if we don't get moving, I'm afraid she won't last much longer!" I shouted, still trying in vain, to calm myself. I was too angry, too scared and all of my exhaustion was forgotten. I felt like I was wasting time sitting on the ground, tell my teammates about what I had seen. As I filled them in, I saw that they were all having similar reactions to what I told them.

They all seemed worried, hurt and angry; they revved each other and their exhaustion was forgotten as well. We all parted ways to start looking for this strange '_Doom Tree_' that had been constricting around Serena in my vision. Sailor Mercury handed out this little meters to everyone that hooked up; wirelessly, to her computer. So we could easily scale the city, for such a strange life form.

After a couple of hours of search, it was time for school! So all of us have parted ways for today, but we're all going to meet up and begin again as soon as we all can. I really wish I had better news to report, but I'm, afraid this is the best I have at the moment.

**Accomplishments?** - Well we are a tad bit better off than we started. Even though our princess is still omitted, at least we know for a fact that Serena is still alive. We also know who has taken her, and we have more details! Like how she's being treated; and the reason for our enemy(s) obsession with energy. Most of that is thanks to our prince's direct connection with Serena. With a little luck, and hopefully more visions like the one he experienced today, we'll be able to locate her in no time.

**If any of you Scouts have anything to add at all,**

**Feel Free!**

_**-Mina (Sailor Venus)**_

**Amy's Analysis –** I think you did a wonderful job Mina, though I must say Artemis didn't really have to go to the trouble of listing when each of us lost it. Knowing Serena, she's probably going to feel bad enough as it without all of that.

_Lita's Liberation –_ Yeah! What gives Artemis? Who's side are you on any way? I think it should definitely be added to our notices that long before all of us started losing it, those cats were a mess. Maybe that is why he was so into selling us out! He wanted to feel better about how badly him and Luna both lost their cool long before us! Great job Mina, let's go find Serena!

_Chad's Chat -_ Well… I think Artemis and Luna are doing great considering. I mean their like our pint sized, feline master and mistress, right? Like, they look out for us… like, majorly too. They have lost it a few times but I was expecting worse, ya know? Especially since Luna is SERENA'S cat! Great job Mina, and I hope we find Sere tonight. It really makes me sick to think she's out there all alone and miserable like that. We gotta help her!

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try'**** –** Great job Mina, enough of this, I want this over and Serena home!

_Greg's Oration –_ Could not have put it better myself Ken! Mina, everyone is so impressed with your efforts and the prince's! I know if we all hang in there, and stick together just a bit longer, we can do this!

**Johnny's Jibe –** Venus, you did a wondrous job describing everything. (As for all of that you wrote about you and me… you took the words right outta my heart. I felt the same exact way you did. I've never been prouder to be here, to be a part of this, and be your partner. I just need you to know that!) Though like you, I really wish that little blonde and bubbly princess of ours was around. No one has rooted for us more!

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ Yeah, yeah, the Mercurys are rationalizing everything; Chad's uttering everything he writes, thankfully; or else no one would know what the hell he wrote! The Jupiters are both speaking nonsense and Team Venus' newfound flirting status is growing ever stronger! All this is fine and dandy, but let's get back out there and find Serena before that barbaric tree finds a way of eating her and we have no princess or prince! It would absolutely kill him and us, fighting without her! LET'S GO!

* * *

_**That's it**_for this chapter of FWTMYPRYE!

_**(Wow, that looks funny abbreviated! How did I never notice that before?)! Now it's your turn readers, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, this whole things is fueled by your lovely support, pure determination and cases of Diet Mountain Dew. Hopefully it was worth the wait, that this reaching all of you with plenty of sunshine & moonlight, I wish for it to brighten your days or nights! Thank you again for reading this far, you're all amazing to work for! Much Love to you all!**_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	17. Crowning Crimes Climb

_**Dear Readers,**_

Hello! Halloween has come and gone, I hope it was especially exciting and creepy for everyone. Halloween at my house is always exciting and disorientating as a ride inside a running spin-dryer! This year's was no disappointment, but as always the stress levels reached much higher than expected and I didn't get much time with my stories at all. Not till now! Sorry to keep you all waiting, you're the best people anyone could ever wish to write for and I hope it is reaching you all with the crisp crunch of leaves under foot and the smoky-apple-pumpkin scents of autumn.

Special Thanks to all of you who favorited this story or me as an author. Also thank you everyone who's put this story on you alerts list, or put me as an author on your Author'sAlert list! Bless you all and hope this update was worth the wait.

Special Thanks to all of you who reviewed: **Queen of Light 17** (_EXTRA Thanks goes to you this chapter, because you were the first to review. Not to mention when I read your words I was instantly comforted further by what you said. You really are too kind! It was a bit hard writing about Darien's excitement knowing all the while that Serena's not going to make it. It was also fun in strange way though, I worked so hard trying to get everyone's say in there and I did the same with chapter! I really hope that you like this one as well. Thank you also for noticing I included Darien's manga-powers, I always though the anime was so unfair! Saying he represents earth {us} but then giving him nothing to fight with but a cane, roses and a wit! Bless you for that! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine or star shine! Much Love!_)**, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon** (_YAY! ANN-HATE! It just makes me feel all-warm inside, ya know! I'm so glad that you enjoyed chapter 16, I always look forward to your reviews! And YES, you know Serena and Darien will be together again soon; but oh the things I have in store for everyone along the way… [I can be so evil sometimes!] Hope this is reaching you with plenty of blue skies. Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, CaseClosed621** (_Yep, and here's another update! Sorry it probably took even longer to write than the last one, but hopefully it's worth the wait. Thank you so much for mention and noticing all of the twists and turns happening. I always love to throw curves and I love hearing that any of them took readers by surprise! I admit Molly and Melvin sort of happened on the page, but I have to admit I was hoping to include them somewhere in the fight. I have no idea why, but now that I let the ending include so much of them, I love it, and hope everyone else does too! A lot of thanks goes to you, because again I doubt that anyone would be reading this right now if it wasn't for your kindness, and support, Bless you! I really couldn't have done it without you; I hope that you enjoy it! Much Love!_), **James Birdsong** (_As long as at least three things tolerable, even if somewhat, I'm thrilled! Thank you so much for your comments and for reading! Hope this is reaching you with blue skies and Much Love!_)**, Serenity Moon Godness **(_Glad you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for writing in, Much Love!_)**,** **IceQueenBarbarien** (_MORE-ANN-HATE! YAY! It makes me way too happy! Did she really annoy me that much on the show…YES! Though I have to say it made me so exultant that you felt the same. Even more thrilled that you believe if the series had dug further into Ann's nature, it would be that same as the way I've written her! You're AWESOME, and I'm flattered. Yes Alan isn't as malice, and there's a better answer to your question in this chapter. Alan hasn't hinted to anyone, or helped Serena himself because Serena is being held hostage underneath the tree, mixed in it's roots. He has no idea that she's down there until this chapter. Sorry my chapters tend to go on, and on… and on… and on. I'm a wordy little thing when I'm cut loose! Like you, I was SO busy it was hard finding time to write this chapter and the last one too. Though hopefully you're still reading, enjoying, and STILL on the edge of your seat! I know I am! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of moonlight! Much Love!_)**,** **Luthien Morgon**(_Wow, thank you so much! I'm thrilled that you're enjoying my tale, and hope that you're still reading. Thank you so much for writing in, Much Love!_)**, CharmedSerenity3 **(_So EXULTANT that you're still intrigued and enjoying! Hope you weren't waiting too long and that you're still reading! Much Love!_)**, b..worm** (_You're review was so nice, it appeared twice! I'm THRILLED you used the word wonderful to describe my story! Hope the wait wasn't too long, and that you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_), **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Hello! Don't feel bad that it took you a while to read it, I know I'm way too wordy for my own good! I'm just thrilled that you're still around, still reading and your reviews always brighten my day! Life got in the way of this chapter [and so many others] getting posted a lot sooner, you're COMPLETELY amongst friends here, trust me. Thank you so much for saying that my writing is getting better as I go! It really meant a lot to me that you said that, Bless you! I was also thrilled that you noticed Alan has no idea that Ann has kidnapped Serena. I wasn't too clear on where he stands in all of this weirdness, till this chapter, really. I was so happy you noticed that too! Ann is a few egg rolls short of a combo, and it's only going to get worse for her in this chapter… why does her pain bring me so much joy? Was she really that annoying in the series… YES! Thrilled you care so much, thrilled you laptop is in top form and hope you enjoy this chapter! Great to hear from you, Much Love!), __**Ariya**__ (I'm glad you like it, and yes, I'm posting as fast as my little finger's can go. Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_), **Princess Moonie of the moon** (_Yes, I apologize for the spelling errors and typos, along with grammar and other things I've completely screwed up. I know there are probably tons because up to this chapter I was my own proofreader. Which isn't easy at all when you've stared at the same words for weeks, it's so easy to miss things. Luckily, this chapter is the start of FINALLY getting some outside help with my words so hopefully there will be a lot less errors. I know that you're not being mean at all, I appreciate you helpful comments. Hope that you're still reading and that it really is better in this chapter. Thank you so much for writing in and hope that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine. Much Love!_), **icaro **(_Thank you for taking the time to write in, I appreciate it even more since it's not something you do too often. Thank you for calling me a young person [I don't get that too much lately being in my twenties] though I am a native English speak believe it or not. I blame it on my public school education, and demanding work schedule that takes away from my precious reading and writing time. I apologize for the hundreds of typos and errors that I've missed and that are bound to exist in my chapters. Though I'm thrilled that you STILL like my story! Also that you appreciate all of the side-stories and other twists I throw in there to make it a little more interesting! Bless you for that! Also for telling me that I confused you a little in the beginning, perceptively-speaking [yeah, I struggled with that at first], and pointing out that I'm not doing it anymore. THANK YOU! I really try to learn and grow the more I write, and having someone point out that I battled with something but got better… it doesn't get any better than that, and yes I appreciate it! I take it with me and learn! I'm thrilled that you'll still be reading and hopefully enjoying! I also appreciate your offer of aid, I may take you up on it sometime. As for your questions about me personally, and the style I write in… if only it was all as easy as you're suggesting. Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine and Much Love!)__**, **_**rpgenevieve** (_Glad you're enjoying, thanks for writing in, hope this is reaching you with blue skies and Much Love!_)**, rainediamond **(_Glad you like it, hope you're still reading and hopefully enjoying. Serena must be set free! Thank you so much for writing in, Much Love!_)**, and TsukiyoTenshi **(_Thank you so much, I'm very flattered, glad you're enjoying and hope you're still reading! Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to_ _our sweet little Mindy, our short leg beagle, who passed away at the wise age of nine this year. Her tenth birthday would have been October 28__th__, losing her is still a shock on my family. She had a stroke early in the afternoon right on July 4__th__, we wonder how we'll get along without her dancing all the way through our house at dinner time (her 'fatty-dance' is what we called it). Without her drama-queen tendencies and hound-dog howl. We're glad that we got those years with her and that she lived a long happy life, that she was loved every moment of it. Not all dogs are so fortunate, which is a true shame, dogs are awesome! We miss you sweetie, and I hope you like the drama of this chapter, it's all for you!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember That You Exist****"**

_**Chapter 17**__ – Crowning Crimes Climb!_

* * *

_**A Letter From **_

_**Andrew To Rita**_

Dearest Rita,

I know you must be super busy with everything going on around you. I know you're so busy with the Discovery Channel's visit, and everything else… I have been trying to call and talk to you because I really wanted to tell you this and not have to say it in a letter. There's just no other way, I can't get in touch with you, so I'm very sorry that you had to read this instead of hearing me say it to you, but…

Serena has disappeared; they believe that she's been abducted by someone, or rather something. There's no trace of her anywhere in our entire city and I know Darien must know this too. I believe he must be heartbroken, I have to admit I am too! She's been gone missing for over two days now, and usually the longer time goes without any signs or contact… there's such little hope. Her parents are starting a huge search of the city and I'm going to join their effort right after school this afternoon. I want to do everything I can to help Serena get home.

Darien has to be distraught; I haven't even been able to get a hold of him, not since school yesterday. It's all over the news so he must know; he's probably already joined the search crew. I have to admit I feel traumatized too; Serena as well as the rest of her little gang are all like a bunch of little brothers and sisters to me. As much as I care for all of them, Serena has always held a special place in my heart. It _could_ be because I always knew that my best friend was in love with her. Though there's something in my heart keeps telling me that I would love her as a sister, even if Darien had never known her. I hope with all my heart that we're able to get her back.

Thinking that she could be hurting somewhere, she could be hungry, or cold, scared to death… or that she could be dead somewhere. It absolutely kills me not knowing and not helping! I can't believe that no one has seen her yet, why in the world hasn't anyone found her yet? If I don't get out there and at least help, I think I'm going to lose my mind. So I may not be online as often, but I will have my cell phone on me and turned on at all times. So please, whenever you get a chance, please call me I really need to talk to you. If nothing else, just hearing your voice right now would be a comfort.

I love you, please stay safe and please pray that we can find her. That we can bring her home, and that this won't end in tragedy. Please take care of yourself, and don't work too hard. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just please call, text, or write as soon as you can.

All of My Love,

-Andrew

* * *

**A Texted Conversation:**

**Between Rita to Andrew**

_**Rita:**_ _"Andrew, I just received both of your letters, are you sure you're alright?"_

**Andrew:** "I'm a little better now, did you read everything?"

_**Rita:**_ _"Yes, I'm so sorry Andy… has there been any new news since you wrote me?"_

**Andrew:** "No, except now they think that two of Serena's oldest friends have been abducted while they were searching for her."

_**Rita:**__ "That's terrible, they were a part of her search party?"_

**Andrew:** "Yeah, I'm not certain if you ever met Molly or Melvin, but they're at the crown nearly everyday too."

_**Rita:**__ "No, though I might recognize them if I see their faces… Have you spoken to Darien yet?"_

**Andrew:** "No, still nothing from him either, but I am heading to school and he'd better be there… Or else I'm going to have to tell the search parties to look for him too. He must be a loose cannon, I've called, texted, even went to his apartment, but he's not there. He's probably out looking for her like all of her friends."

_**Rita:**__ "I know you want to join the search too, but Andy… Isn't it dangerous if others on her search and rescue groups are vanishing?"_

**Andrew:** "Hopefully not, because I NEED to help too. I can't bear sitting here and awaiting word a moment longer.

_**Rita:**__ "Okay, if you feel that strongly about it; go do what you have to do. Just promise me that you will be smart about this and be very careful, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!"_

**Andrew:** "I'll be fine, but do you have any advice for Darien (or for me, on how to handle him, I've got nothing)?"

_**Rita:**__ "I wish I had better, all I can tell you to do is stick with him as much as you can. He's probably going to be more unreasonable than usual, so don't get mad at him, stay persistent and cool. He's going to be nuts, so he needs your __**strength**__ now, more than ever before."_

**Andrew: **"You're right as always and brilliant, I'll keep you updated on everything that happens."

_**Rita:**__ "You'd better, good or bad I want to hear it all. I love you! Please be careful!"_

**Andrew:** "I will and I love you too, please don't let this ruin your time to shine. Do your best and show those cameramen all that you've discovered and been studying."

_**Rita:**__ "I will, get to class and don't be late! Love you!"_

**Andrew:** Love you too!

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

After much monologuing about the sheer nerve of these twins, messing with our friends, we split up and continued to search as long as everyone could, up until it was time for school. I de-transformed and got to class on time, but only just. I walked in just as the final bell was ringing. Technically speaking I _was_ late, but since I have NEVER been late before a day in my life, my teacher let me in with a shocked expression. My classmates were even more surprised, I really wished that I had just kept searching and had forgotten class! My studies were so far from my mind; all I kept seeing in my head was Serena's face as she was waving to me, perfectly safe from her front yard. The only reason that I was here was because it occurred to me that the suspicions would surly rise if I started missing a lot of school time. Especially since I was the last one to be seen with Serena and it seems I was the last one to see her.

So I reluctantly went to school and as soon as Andrew saw me, he pointed at me and said, "You look like hell, I guess you've heard the news."

"Yeah, and thanks for the compliment. I was out all night as part of her search parties." I told him honestly, even though I wasn't exactly an official member of her family's search parties.

"Did you ever sleep?" He asked me and I shook my head _'no.'_

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked me, and I honestly could not remember, though I didn't care enough to put much thought behind it. He grabbed ahold of my arm and sassed me, "You need to eat a full lunch today then."

"Andy food is the last thing-"

"What good would it do for you to collapse while looking for her? You need to think about her, you _**need**_ _your_ strength." He said with concern in tone.

"Believe me, all I've done is think of her, that's why I haven't thought of eating and haven't slept. I can't, not till I know she's alright." I said, sounding determined, but tired to my own ears. As we walked to our next classes I realized all of our classmates must pay more attention to me that I thought because all of them were eying me like a crazy person. I had been in my tux and cape all night, I hadn't even thought about the clothes I was wearing underneath. Forget what state those clothes would be in once they were freed of the constricting suit. The fact that this was the dirtiest, winkled, and tattered that my clothing had been in front of my peers was not lost on them. Neither was the fact that my hair hadn't seen a comb since I heard of Serena's disappearance. I was famous for being '_military neat_' and I was always punctual, so this abrupt alteration baffled several classmates.

Some of my peers looked on in concern, the rest were (like usual) thankfully too preoccupied with their own lives to give it much thought. So they just wrote me off as coo-coo and went back to texting their friends about the crazy party coming up this weekend. The majority of my '_ship of sincerity_' was made up of my female classmates, who were not brave enough to ask me about my problem until third period. I was sitting next to one of the more genuine girls in my class, her name is Myra.

She said to me, "Darien, I know it's none of my business. You don't even have to answer if you don't want to, but… I am worried about you, and I just wanted to ask you, does this have anything to do with that Tsukino girl? People are saying you were the last one to see her."

Knowing that at least _her_ intentions were admirable, I nodded my head up and down. She nodded with me, saying, "I thought it did… Have you been helping to look for her?"

And I confessed, with the same motion of my head, while she said. "I always thought that you had a soft spot for her. The way you used to tease and argue with her."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked the ceiling. She giggled, but answered honestly. "Well, you certainly never gave any of the rest of us girls your attention like that. I would say Miss Tsukino is a very lucky girl, and I certainly hope that she's found soon and safely. Would you like me and my friends to join the search? We were thinking about helping out."

"No, I appreciate it, but whoever snatched Serena did it so sly and slick. I couldn't bear it if you, or any of you little group, get snatched the same way. Please just keep everyone off the streets as much as possible. Whoever it is that's doing this stole another girl last night." I warned and she immediately asked me, "who?"

"One of Serena's best friends, who was searching for her with her boyfriend. She was snatched right out from under him, and there was nothing anyone could seem to do. When school lets out, all of you, head straight home and don't stop till you're behind your front door. That's the best thing that you can do for me." She nodded and looked a little frightened, which was good. At least someone had a chance at being safe, someone had warning. She would get to go home and know she was safely out of harm's way. I only wished that Serena, Molly, and Melvin had each been given that chance too.

By the time class was over and I was heading towards the cafeteria, it occurred to me that I couldn't recall learning one thing the whole day. I was completely numb, everything was a blur, and I really hoped that I hadn't missed anything of great importance. I took Andrew's advice and pushed my entire lunch down my throat; even though I didn't enjoy one bit of it, not one bland, over-cooked bite of it.

He was right, it was essential that I keep my stamina up, if I as going to be of any real help to anyone. Andrew was talking about joining the search too, and I tried to talk him out of it the way I did with Myra. Though Andrew was nowhere nearly as easy to sway.

In the end, he sighed up with Serena's family at the same time as me. We actually got to talk to them a little. The moment they heard my name I saw their eyes flash with realization (so they had obviously heard that I had been the last to see her). I had expected them to be accusing and suspicious of me, they were not even a little apprehensive. I have no idea why I felt the need to ask Serena's mother why her suspicions weren't raised when she'd heard who I was.

She smiled and soothed, "Are you kidding, Serena talked about you all the time, dear. I know she considered you to be one of her dearest friends. After all of her stories, I feel as though we've already met. Serena didn't think you could ever hurt her, and I know she's right." Something in that ladies words and eyes reminded me of Serena. Her words brought me warmth and comfort, similar to the way her daughter's presence always conveyed so much to me… As well as everyone else she touched. I admit, as much as she resembled her daughter in those few moments, her pull and effect was a empty echo compared to the immense depth of Serena's articulations.

As soon as they were done thanking Andrew and me for our contributions, as well as for being such good friends to their daughter. We were handed off to Molly's single mother and Melvin's parents who somehow managed to be even stranger than he was.

I glanced back at the Tsukino family and I could literally see the situation's full weight taking its toll on all three of those people. They looked so overwhelmed and drained; I wished that there was something more that I could do. That I could say something or maybe suggest something that would give them more hope. Sadly, none of the things I'd seen in my vision would really give any of them comfort. In fact I was certain that if I started to talk about my _'visions, staring their daughter, while she's being tortured.'_ All of the trust and reliance that Mrs. Tsukino just bestowed upon me, would be a thing of the past. Plus, that would probably only make matters worse for them and everyone searching. Even her little brother was so frustrated and regretful. From what I understand, the last time he'd seen his sister he hadn't treated her very nicely. Then suddenly, big sister wasn't there anymore and now all he wanted was to get her home. He even said that he would promise to never be a jerk, to her, again.

Molly's mother and Melvin's parents were all present as well, giving people pictures of their children to go by. All of the parents (even the volunteering adults) were just as worried as the Tsukinos. It was the saddest act any of those people had ever had to participate in. It wasn't as hopeless as I thought it would be. Everyone was upbeat and tried to keep each other optimistic, especially all of those parents. Seeing those families faces and seeing firsthand how much they were hurting too. It drove me that little bit more I needed, it made me even more relentless, and as soon as I was able to get away from Andrew, I began my real search.

The pursuit I'd coordinated prior with the Sailor Scouts and Knights about that terribly draining tree we'd heard about in my vision. I met up with the Knight of Mercury, and we covered a portion of the city, while the others mapped out their assigned sections of our metropolis. It felt good to be working with the group again, being a true part of the team, and it not being quite so overpopulated with girls was new. It was better than before actually, the solitude of my upbringing didn't show itself so obviously (I think it will always be a little harder trusting people, for me. It's never been my strong suit). Before, even though I had cared so much about the girl's during Beryl's rein, I would keep their feminine lot at arm's length. Telling myself to not get too attached to them, not to like them, love them, even though I ended up liking all of them in the end. I had my own mission to think of (at the time it was the Silver Crystal) and even knowing our assignments were basically the same, I would not let myself be too incorporated with their plans.

Fighting alongside them today, however, was all together different. We all had the same goal, and when we weren't chasing down clues or hints Mercury was getting off of his or her computer (It truly is amazing how interchangeable and complimentary those two are of each other), all of them were trying to help me. They were teaching me how to use and control my magical attack as well as my slick rose conjuring. They encouraged that I was getting much better too, though they did mention that I hadn't even begun working on Endymion's sword, or some of the other abilities that I'm supposed to have.

It seems my past self was rather gifted at healing, in all ways and forms. That was supposedly why Beryl had made his death so sudden, shocking, devastating, and lethal when she killed Endymion. If she hadn't had the proper timing, I could have easily healed myself, as well as Serenity according to their recollections. Since all of their stronger gifts had returned to them with their memories (if not sooner), they were convinced it was only a matter of time for me too. I wasn't quite as optimistic, but I hoped they were right; I wanted to be able to heal Serena when I found her. Do anything I could to make her recovering easier for her, as well any of the twin's other innocent victims.

As the sky grew darker and the stars began to show, I parted ways with my equals. They were all running out of steam having gone the last two nights without any rest or sleep. So all of them were needing a break, I told them that I would be doing the same, to make them feel better. Though before we could part ways, I was hit with another unbelievable vision. This one also knocked me out for a moment and all of my teammates were barely able to catch me.

Everything was all foggy and surreal around me, worse than last time. Like the rest of my day had been, only worse (This was like the drunk-goggle vision that accompanies cough medicine or a fever). It didn't take me long to realize that I was seeing everything that Serena was seeing again. It was all so dizzying and disorientating that I had a real difficulty understanding what I was seeing, at first. In this vision both twins from the pair looked at me and I heard the blue male one say, "SERENA!" He sounded completely shocked, like he was seeing her for the first time. That was when I realized in my other vision; he had been nowhere in sight. He must have not known that Serena was there, his twin had somehow apprehended her without his knowledge.

As the pink one went into some kind of explanation for her actions, I couldn't hear a word of it. I'm guessing it's because Serena was so out of her head, in so much pain, in so much despair… that she couldn't hear them. I felt how her lungs ached with every labored breath, I felt how painfully all of her bones where sitting out of her skin; she wasn't getting fed properly, if at all. The only thing that was different about this vision is I could hear Serena's enter monolog. Her thoughts while her reality dissipated and what she was thinking was hard for me to hear (don't misunderstand, I heard her thoughts perfectly in this vision. I wasn't _'hard of hearing,'_ however the things that she was thinking were brutal to listen to.)…

She thought, _**'Am I dying? …. I think I am… but I don't want to, I have too much that I still need to do. Too much has been left unsaid, unfinished and unconsidered! I…I have to fight this and stay alive; I have to think of everyone! What about my family… Mom, Dad and Sammy… No! I have to stay strong for them. What about Luna, Artemis, the girls! What about the knights! Molly & Melvin are here too! NO! I can't die, not yet. I have to save them, I have to save us all… but I don't think I can.'**_

The pain became so intense she began to shout and cry, it was all she could do. The pain ripped through her battered and frail little body, so unbearable that I thought I was going to die too… As she was trying to think of her loved ones and all of the people she would miss if she let herself die now…

Her thoughts turned to me, _**'Darien!'**_ she cried out in her head. And I began to shout to her with my own mental voice, "I hear you! I hear you!" I have no idea if she heard me or not, she did continue. _**'I'm trying so hard to get back to you… but I don't know if I have the strength.'**_

I was quick to shout mentally, "YOU-ARE-STRONG, I **know** you are, I know you **can** do it!"

'_**Please know that I'm sorry, I missed our date, and no matter what I… I… I love you.'**_

My heart felt lighter than it had in days! In that admission, I was carried back to that night Serena and I had spent together. To our teasing, bantering and kissing in the dark, it was the happiest I'd ever felt in my life, and a feeling I was beginning to wonder if I would ever feel again. Quicker than I ever thought admitting this would be, I called to her, "I love you too, and I'm coming for you!"

I know she heard me, because her tears and her aches and pains soothed just a little the moment my words reached her. So I told her, "Just hold on a little bit longer, we're coming; I promise, _**please**_ Serena!"

After that, she kept saying in her head, over and over, "I love you," and I just kept answering back that I loved her. While trying to listen to what was happening around her. Looking for any clues that could possibly help us find her that much quicker, which there wasn't much of anything to help me. Her surroundings definitely hinted at another dimension. There were no real walls, no windows, just blackness and stars accompanying that inferno tree.

I was so relieved that she was still fighting to stay alive, that she was alive; and that I was able to comfort her, in someway! She was so calmed in fact that she came back to her senses a little more and her surroundings became clearer, so I could see her surroundings much clearer. What reassured me even more, was her wit was just as sharp as ever. I could hear, loudly, as if the words were coming from me, again!

"Are you truly that surprised?" She asked the male twin, "You know how crazy she is!"

The male began to lecture the pink little female, who obviously wasn't listening to a word he said. If I'm not even physically present and I know that, wouldn't you think he would know that. She sassed back and Serena could feel that she was about to be sucked again, when something amazing happened! The blue colored male ripped her out of the tentacle like roots that had been constricting around Serena and pulled her free. The pink twin shouted and protested the whole time, as the blue boy twin carried Serena away from that tree.

It was all fuzzy to me, and I suppose that's because Serena was so weak, it was all a blur to her. I could feel her slow breathing; I could hear the soft hammering of her heartbeat, and the obnoxious pains she still felt when she breathed. Pains like that made my pre-med studies overload my mind, as I recognized that she must have cracked or broken ribs to be in this kind of pain. The way I saw the pink twin abusing her in my last vision it's a good bet that she's the cause of that too. Then she must have passed out. Before her WHOLE world went black I heard the pink twin still sassing her brother who walked on as if he didn't hear her. He muttered something about, _'he never wanted to hurt or kill anyone. That wasn't what they were here for.'_ Which left me wondering what exactly it is that they _**are**_ here for?

The next thing I knew I was me again; I was lying on the ground and looking up at the circle of Sailor Scouts and Knights again. They had all gathered when I went down and had guessed what was happening, though they all looked like they were wondering what exactly they should do. I gasped sprung up and my teammates all stepped back to give me some air.

Sailor Mars was the first one impatient enough to ask, "Well? What did you see, could you see where she was?"

I answered her honestly, "No, not quite."

"Why the hell not?" Sailor Mars asked in a screech that resembled nails on a chalkboard; it sent the little hairs on my arms and neck straight up.

"She is alive, and the blue twin bought us a little time, but we gotta get her out of there as soon as possible. She's getting weaker and she's definitely hurt!"

"Wait a minute," Sailor Venus interjected, trying clam me down and trying to make better sense of my words. "You said that the blue boy twin bought us some time? How?"

I explained to them everything I'd seen and felt. Even how I hadn't seen exactly where they were because I think they're keeping this tree in another dimension somehow. I don't have to tell you about the fear and pain I saw on their faces as I tried to explain her condition. I watched all of my teammates tear up, cry or begin to fidget with their building rage. Once again I felt closer to all of these people, for they were having all of the reactions that I felt I needed to express with them.

Mercury was the first to squeak through her tears, "Another dimension, they could be anywhere… They could be off planet; they could be in another system for all we know."

I had no intentions of calling it quits, not till we had Serena back. Not while I know what pain she's in, because I felt it in my vision of her. So I felt compelled to motivate these people to keep fighting with me. So I asked Sailor Mercury as well as her equally smart and gifted protector could they come up with some kind of program for their computers. That could help us locate the dimension their residing in. At first, the pair didn't seem at all confident in this feat.

Sailor Jupiter became impassioned and shouted, "Mercury you can do anything, and you've worked with time warps and negative space before. Beryl used it a lot too! Come ON! You can do IT!"

Mercury said sadly, "Jupiter, my programs all deal with finding ways out of black holes and out of a negative space! From the inside! It's all together different from the outside, especially when you have no idea where this black hole exists!"

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter rarely argue, but they really began to cry and clash with one another. Every one of them was running out of steam and all were reaching their emotional limits. I was a lot further along than they were, but I suggested we call it a day and start fresh tomorrow after school. We parted ways awkwardly at that moment, and I was planning on continuing my search alone. Then I spotted a worried and angry Andrew wandering around, ALONE, looking for me. So I had to de-transformed, to get rid of him. Though he would not let me go on with my secretive non-stop investigation, he insisted on walking me apartment and crashing on my couch to make certain I slept. I fought him the majority of our walk through the park, of course. That is until something else completely and totally unexpected happened.

Since we were both heading for my apartment along a path that I don't take everyday… In fact I probably haven't taken this path in months; I froze unexpectedly with a cold feeling sweeping over me. I felt goosebumps pop up all over all of my skin as the hair on my neck and arms stood on end. Andrew sauntered on completely unaware of the whirlwind that was occurring behind him. I tried my best to keep walking along with him and keep with his pace though it was a lot harder than it should have been. We came across a concrete clearing, where a lot of the skateboarding kids would try stunts and tricks. I didn't expect it at all, but while standing close to this gap another memory struck me, like a blow to my head. Unlike all of my other encounters with my past, this one didn't hurt or knock me out. It was just startling and shocking to see the very reality around me change, and I stopped walking.

I gasped out loud as my mind was swathed completely in this vividly rich memory. During this reminiscence I remained standing, in my own world, and complete captivity of this day.

The lush greens and pastels of spring, that had just been surrounding my friend and I moments before; were now gone. In their place was the vibrant colors and crisp chill of autumn. I had been on a date with a girl that I have no idea what possessed me to pursue her. She was very superficial and conceited, so when it started to rain, she ended the date and ran for cover. Complaining at me all the while, for planning an outdoor date, on such a 'TERRIBLE' night. I watched her leave thinking _'good riddance.'_ Even laughing to myself at how ridiculous she was being. Walking in the pouring rain, not hurrying at all, even though I was wearing some of my better clothes; even though my drycleaners would question my sanity when I brought this to them. Probably even ask me, 'why did I kill it?'

I was met with a magical looking creature, in this very aperture in this memory. She sparkled with the droplets of rain covering her from head to toe, I heard the melody of her giggles sounding so familiar, like home. Not to mention at the time I recalled that my princess had adored rain on Earth. For on the moon the only showers she ever experienced were meteor showers. I simply had to get closer; I had to see her! So I followed the sounds of her splashing footsteps and laughter. I did finally see her, my princess, just like I remembered her.

She was spinning around, so fast her skirt fanned out at her sides. Her arms were open wide and her smiling speckled face was turned up facing the sky, relishing the moment. I really believed it was her, until I was right at her, and realized that I hadn't been looking at Serenity, it was just Serena. She was laughing and dancing, having a total blast, all by herself. I remember thinking to myself, _'How in the world could you get those two confused? They aren't anything alike and this girl hates you'_

Though before I could give it much thought, Serena noticed me and the fun was over. She yelled to me, loudly, "What are YOU doing here?"

I replied, "I might ask you the same thing, Meatball Head? Don't you know you could catch a cold that way?"

"Please!" She scoffed, "I'm not quite that frail. You should know I've knocked you down often enough, and don't call me that!"

Then she started to dance again and she called to me, in her best prissy tone. "If you're not going to join in, than I suggest you carry on your somber little way. The last thing I need after the day I just suffered, is a Debbie Downer like you around; spoiling all of my fun!"

"What if I did join you?" I asked, catching on to our usual game of battling wills. She stopped again and stared for a moment, and I asked further, taking a step closer. "Do you even know how to dance at all?"

"I haven't gotten a complaint yet." She shrugged, smirking at some memory of her own.

I added to her statement, "or a compliment either I presume." She swatted at my arm, but I snatched her up into a classic dance hold and guided her across the space. She took on a completely different posture, and glided along with me so perfectly… Too perfectly, she was reminding me too much of my Serenity. It was borderline creepy, but I danced on actually enjoying myself. I spun her out and when she spun back to me, we both miss-stepped and bumped into one another. There in that moment the both of us felt something, I could feel it in every bone of my body. I could see it in her beautiful blue eyes, so honest and deep. It was so strong and undeniable that we were both overwhelmed beyond words for a moment.

Serena stepped away from me, the first to retrieve her wit, she said, "For a jerk, you dance like a perfect aristocrat. That must be how you get all of these pretty girls to go out with you. You just dance you're way into their affections." She teased, before she slipped into a perfect and low curtsy, with more grace than I'd ever seen her carry before. She said a merry "goodnight," and disappeared to leave me with my thoughts.

I watched her walk away, head held high, nose in the air, with an elegance that crept me out even further. For the first time I could remember, in all of my time of watching after her, she did not TRIP! Do you know how rare that is for that girl! She's gotten better now of course, but at the time I think she stood a better chance at winning the lottery than going through one day without falling down, and taking god knows how many down with her.

I had no idea what that feeling we shared was at the time; because I'd never felt anything like it before. Not like now, where I knew that feeling all too well. It came to me every time I saw her, touched her, got close to her, and grew unthinkably intense when I kissed her…

It was love, I had felt it then, though then I had conducted it in a completely different fashion. Instead of thinking that I was falling in love with a completely different person, like I do now. I believed that Serena could very well be my princess, especially after the night we danced in the rain. I believed it so strongly, that I was incredibly protective of her from that day forth. I could now recall, perfectly, that days later my enemies had Serena and I both trapped in the Starlight Tower. Of course, that was why my teammates had been so unanimous about me needing to remember that day. In fact it was that enemy's name that busted out of me the moment I re-emerged from my dreamlike state.

"Zoycite," I gasped aloud.

I was back in the here and now, still standing miraculously as the weight of all I'd just seen, made my knees buckle. I managed to catch myself and the recollecting didn't stop there. As more memories began to resurface in my mind, I began to race home Andrew having trouble keeping up with _me_ now. As soon as I was home, I told Andrew that I was going to sleep on my couch and he could use my bed. He was adamant about taking the couch and forced me to eat something too, before I called it a night. So we had some ramen I found in my cabinets and we said our goodnights. Though his intruding on my evening didn't end there either!

As soon as I thought he was resigned to the couch and settled for the night. I tried to turn on my computer to look through my gallery of Serena's artwork; something told me that they would help me somehow. Though Andrew kept complaining about needing to use the bathroom (which can only be accessed through my bedroom) or finding things in my couch. He would always return the moment I thought it was safe to turn on my computer. Insisting that I take whatever he'd found in my sofa's cushions, like it was really that important. I was half under the impression that he was making it all up this whole scavenger hunt of my couch as he went. That is until he placed Serena's sketchbook under my nose along with another pink book that I'd seen her writing in briskly every now and again.

He said that they had been pressed down in the cushions. He felt like adding, "Serena was never seen without these things. She used to always wear this pink thing on her school uniform, remember? In the center of that red bow?"

He held up another pink thing that looked kind of like a calculator, but was missing buttons for actual math. A pink wand that resembled an old fashioned scepter, held by royalty. Andrew simply said, "Please tell me that this isn't yours."

"No, it must be her's too! Though how did it all get shoved down in my cushions?" I asked rhetorically, not expecting Andrew to answer.

He surprised me by swinging an empty shoulder bag in my face. It even smelled like her in the breeze he was sending at me swinging it back and forth. Andrew snapped me out of my trance, saying; "I think it all came from this. It was flipped open and upside down facing the cracks in your couch."

"That's just showing something's wrong, we never saw her without some of this stuff." I said gripping my aching forehead and leaning on my elbows.

Andrew gave me a slap on the back and told me, "Don't get discouraged, she's out there, we just have to find her. Well start again tomorrow after we've gotten some rest."

"Yeah," I said before adding, "Thanks pal."

"Hey, you'd be there for me if the tables were turned. Not to mention I love Serena! I promise you I'll do my best to find her!"

He made me go to bed, and I did lay there, and try to relax. I just couldn't sleep or even rest knowing that Serena's still out there somewhere. Probably in even worse condition than I could assess, she was most likely petrified and cold… all alone. NO! I could not just lounge comfortably knowing Serena felt no relief or security where she was. Andrew ended up on my couch and I ended up in my quiet bedroom with a head full of some answers and so many more questions. I needed more facts; I need to gain more than the slow trickle pouring out from a hidden place in the back of my mind.

So I arranged the pillows, in my bed to look like it was occupied by me. I even added several more pillows that I didn't usually use, to mimic my height and placed an old Halloween wig over one of my round pillows to represent my head. Then I slipped into my closet's hidden 'tux room' and began to look thought my archives of Serena's art. Almost every single one that wasn't her friends and her cats was linked to a direct memory that was now untangling itself from obscurity in my skull.

I could remember battling the first of Beryl's Generals, his name was Jadeite. When he failed, there was Nephrite, though neither of them compare to the sheer malice of Beryl top ranking generals. They were Zoycite and Malacite, and I haven't really remembered anything about them that much until now. As I was looking through her artwork, all of the gaps were filling themselves in. I started to remember the last day that I fought alongside the Sailor Scouts.

It was the day with that elevator that I've kept seeing flashes of in my dreams. The elevator that's entire interior was covered in so many vines and weeds that it didn't seem to have a door, just a full-length window with thick glass that let you view the city. Tokyo shrank below us as we got higher in the sky, though the elevator wasn't going fast at all. It crawled at the most labored pace and Serena had been right there with me. How could something so profound slip my mind so easily?

Andrew once said that Serena had a unique gift of expressing emotions with colors and textures in her works. She illustrated several different pieces that were all from that elevator ride. The shades she'd selected along with all of her little accents, highlights and touches, she captured everything the way she'd felt.

After focusing only on those pieces related to that day, I remembered immediately. All of our conversations, all of her expressions, they rushed back to me full force. Along with the fears that had gripped me that day; just hoping that, if nothing else, I would get her out of there alive. I started to remember, thinking that Zoycite would use Serena, and I would probably die protecting her. I knew that Beryl would never let her come back if she didn't succeed in capturing one of us, she wasn't getting my crystals or Serena. Since the demon loathed me so much I doubted she would attempt capturing me. So I was very likely to die, if we ever reached Zoycite at the top of that tower.

I told Serena that day, that I wanted to know who I was, where I came from. I also told her about my princess, which is something I had shared with no one. Not even Andrew or Rita before that day. She hadn't laughed or called me any cruel names. She said, kindly, "I'm glad ya told me, it must be hard not knowing who you are."

Standing there with her, it felt too familiar; out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing her in a white gown, asking me to help her. I had never felt so close to my princess, not in all of my eighteen years of dreaming about her, searching for her! I wasn't entirely sure, but what if my suspicions were right? What if this beautiful and ever-interesting girl was my Serenity? If I hadn't been such an arrogant jerk towards her before that moment, I would have probably hugged her. Though this was Serena we were talking about, and princess or not… she would always be my meatball headed savior. Always reminding me to lighten up, quit being a jerk or to simply stop to enjoy my life every now and again.

Could the world really make that much sense, be that simple, that easy? Could I have really seen my princess in that clearing, in that elevator, in my Serena? What if I wasn't the ghastly person I thought I was? What IF I had merely fallen for Serenity all over again, because she IS also my Serenity? Could anything in this world truly be that wonderfully simple and natural?

Falling for both women certainly had been effortless! Endymion fell for Serenity the first moment he'd lay eyes on her; not even recognizing her to be his betrothed. Falling in love with Sailor Moon was easy too, in this life. She really has a air about her, that makes you want to do absolutely everything to protect her or whatever she's aspiring. Serena had been so much easier to me than all of the rest, which is amazing; it felt as natural and instinctive as breathing.

Could I really be that dumb? Did it really stare me in the face that long, and I not realize it? As all of this has hit me like a ton of bricks, I feel very tired. Before I pass out on this glorified crawlspace's floor, I will try laying down once again and hopefully a little rest will clear my head further. I'll write again soon, till then, Later!

-Darien

* * *

**Ann's Say (Who cares?)**

My plan started out so simple and fool proof…

So HOW is it POSSIBLE for Serena to still be alive, and well? How is it likely that SHE, that brainless skag, would take my simple plan and make it into the most complicated thing in the world? Can any one person truly be that maddening?

My basic plot was this: Capture Serena and place her in the Doom Tree. Which should suck her dry of all energy, will, and life in no time. I figured if the Doom Tree really took too long to finish her off that I could always take her out and finish her off on my own.

Seems simple don't ya think? So how is it that this nightmare has carried on for three days and she is STILL-BREATHING!

HOW?

Can anyone tell me how is it that she has found so many ways to defy my murderous plans! She's so drained that she can't even sit up and STILL she's getting the better off me! HOW-I-ASK?

Here's a list of the things that have just happened to go wrong so far!

- The first monkey wrench tossed at the inter-workings of my scheme was the tree's unbelievable reaction to her energy. It began to truly flourish, better than I can EVER recall seeing it prosper in all my life! Though the moment I take Serena out of it, the tree begins to wither and wilt at an accelerated rate. So fast and scary, I always end up putting her back. I've also found out I can't kill her while she's in the tree's clutches either. It smacks me away, or does that terrible scary thing where it wilts and suffocates till I stop threatening her.

- I placed her in the tree because I wanted it to kill her as fast as it could, so imagine my surprise when I find out that the tree's feeding her! It isn't something Serena thought of either, because she was fighting it! So the tree is treating her the same way it treated me and Alan when we were babies, it even had her cradled like an infant! Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous? It's treating her like an adopted family member.

- Trying to get the tree to forget about Serena and let me kill her. I captured two of Serena's oldest friends that have never liked me. I took Molly first and tried to remove Serena, when that didn't work I went back for Molly's lame boyfriend, Melvin. Though the tree was still not happy! It still clung to Serena like it loved her more than me!

- So I captured a bunch of the workers from 'the Crown Arcade,' just as they were all leaving to go home for the night. I really wish the cutie pie blonde haired, green eye manager guy (that is second best looking man I've ever seen in my life, and Darien's best friend) had been in the mix, but I just managed to scoop up two burn outs named Tyler and Mitch. Along with two girls, Lizzie, another named Marissa and smaller boy I thought was a girl until we were at the tree. Turns out his name is Butch… which is too funny since he was seriously the most delicate and refined straight-male I've ever met.

- I rushed back with my 'fresh prey,' (how awesomely evil did that sound?) and placed everyone in the tree's roots… but it seemed like no matter how many people I put in the Doom tree, it would still not let me have Serena. Each time I came near her, the tree still revolted and didn't let me near her. How's that for gratitude?

- Panicked, frustrated and no better plans presenting themselves… I had to finally tell Alan what I had been up to. Of course he freaked and went all noble. Ripping Serena out of our trees clutches like some kind of prince from a fairy tale. Alan's always been the sentimental valiant type, and usually I find that side of him SO attractive… but when his moral-side gets in the way of my plans, it's anything but appealing! You know there was a time that Alan let me have ANYTHING my little heart desired… Today, no matter how much I screamed, or cried, he would not let go of Serena.

- He stashed her in some hidden vortex, the same one he uses to hide from me when he wants to be alone. So I have no idea if he'll ever come out again! WHAT-IS-IT-ABOUT-THIS-GIRL? WHY-DO-ALL-MEN-FLOCK-TO-HER-EVERY-PATHETIC-WHIM? Did she take some kind of class? It COULDN'T be natural that's for sure!

- The WERIDEST thing is that Alan didn't have any trouble at all with the tree wilting or worrying him! After the hundreds of times it pulled that crap on ME! I'm really starting to see some real favoritism from that tree, and I truly despise it! How could the doom tree love and trust Alan more, when he's being so unreasonable, and childish. When he isn't thinking about our survival, when he's only thinking of himself! How can he be more dependable when all he cares about is the dumbest dodo to ever grace this planet's surface! How can it support his love for that slut and not ME!

Do you see all that I have been through, all that I've endured?

Did I think killing Serena would be this much work?

No.

Am I giving up?

No.

What have I learned from this experience?

Persistence has an older uglier sister called Determination. I discovered that my personal persistence and determination may be getting weathered… or thrashed. No matter what I will not back down, I will as always, get my way in the end. No matter what it costs! I have never been more resolved than I am at this moment. I have never wanted her blood on my hands more, AND I will not fail!

Not while there's still a fight in me!

Not while Alan is still mine!

Not while Darien wastes he's days and nights searching for this unworthy tramp!

From the moment Serena's disappearance hit the news, I haven't had one moment with Darien. He doesn't give me the time of DAY! He's too concerned with looking for her, not knowing that it's impossible to find her, unless he's gifted in the fine art of warps, vortexes, black holes, or other galactic anomalies. As gorgeous and brilliant as he is, I highly doubt he's skilled that way.

WHEN will all of this madness END?

-Ann

* * *

**Alan's Hidden Agenda**

Believe it or not, Ann's latest stunt is by far her worst idea to date. I have no idea what in the world processed her to capture all of those innocent people and place every single one of them in our doom tree. Regardless of my astonishment, Serena is here, and she's sick. It could be days or weeks before she's fully recovered, or well enough to be moved again… How impeccably lucky can I get?

I mean not everything is _perfectly_-perfect, I can't comprehend Ann's reasoning for her actions, Serena could have been killed. I really wish this situation was happening minus Serena's health problems and injuries. Nevertheless, I'm trying to look past all of the drawbacks and focus on the Brightside. Serena is here in my home; I can talk to her and see her any time I want. I had to tuck her away in my personal hidden room, so ANN couldn't hurt her anymore. So not only can I talk to her as often as I please, but I can do so without Ann's interruptions or intrusions.

My one regret is that I was unable to save Serena sooner. Having her face and features sketched out in my mind and memorized… I hardly recognized her when I saw her all curled up into a ball and wrapped in the Doom Tree's heavy, splintery, roots. Her time spent here has definitely taken its toll on her physically, mentally, and emotionally. She's so feeble and weak, her skin and clothes hang on her in an alarming way. She's lost some serious weight and she sleeps ALL the TIME! So how is it that even after sustaining so much abuse and devastation, this girl can still take my breath away? How is that even possible?

I was already decided on pulling Serena free the moment I saw her trapped. Then her eyes drifted open and made electrical contact with mine. She spoke and I don't remember her words exactly, all I can remember is never hearing her voice so hoarse and choked before. I couldn't stand to let her suffer another moment, I liberated her and placed her in my private warp hole. So she could rest, rejuvenate and not worry about Ann finding her or causing further harm. Ann argued and fought me the whole way, telling me a load of crap about the tree DYING without Serena's vigor.

It wasn't till Serena was safely tucked in my bed, sleeping and hopefully healing; that I noticed the tree was beginning to droop and slowly droop even though it still held a crowd of people in snarled in its foundations. The moment I reappeared and realized Ann hadn't been entirely wrong, she was at my side demanding I returned Serena.

When I refused, a fight broke out, the worst we've ever fought. I can't help but feel a bit glad we clashed, because in the course of our disagreement, I learned something. Ann hadn't been doing this because she wanted to help our tree's adaptation to this planet, or to even give us a better chance of surviving ourselves. She started this whole kidnapping thing because she was jealous of Serena; envious enough to kill her. I had no idea that Ann could be that sadistic. I realize that we've always kidded that we would kill if we had to, this was different. For the first time in all of our lives, Ann scared me. Have I really spoiled her that much?

I took out a bunch of other people and hid them in another place. Telling her that I would be in charge of drains and prisoners from now on. Before these other people ended up looking like Serena. Then I took to conjuring beds and food for our sickest looking guests. Though like Serena, they just wanted to sleep at first.

When I came back from getting our other prisoners settled, I began to study what exactly was happening with the others still restrained. It looked like the tree was trying to nourish and protect the people it's holding. It's feeding with the same feeding-tubes it used to nurse us with, when we were first born. It doesn't let Ann near any of its hostages, while I can do what I want. After our spat, Ann disappeared and I have a feeling it's because she's still mad at me. I wasn't too worried, the tree's atmosphere was much more peaceful that way. Silences are much more enjoyable when their held in private. The forced BLEAK silences that Ann was forcing on me, where almost too annoying to bear.

When she finally did return, she still wasn't talking to me. She just changed for school and walked six feet in front of me the whole way. I didn't let her temper bother me, not this time. Knowing that Serena was resting safe and sound was more than worth it. Also knowing that our other guests were to be cared for was worth it too. I'm not as backwards as Ann thinks I am, I just know that we can find some method that works, a formula that will allow us to stay. We just have to crack the right code, and I won't let innocent people die in our wake. If nothing else, living here on earth has given me an appreciation for life, in all of its largest and smallest forms. For its unpredictability to it's surprising rhythms and patterns.

I love this place, it's people and… I just know there's a way we can all co-exist peacefully. There just has to be a way. It's so much easier to have a bright perspective knowing that Serena's waiting for me at home. I really hope that she's gotten better when I return. I also honestly hope that my 'switch-shift' plan helps the other people to not get as sick and sullen as Serena has become. I yearn to accomplish all of this in time, so that we don't have to leave and we can remain on this lovely planet for the rest of our days.

-Alan

* * *

_**Serena's New Sketchbook**_

An amazing thing happened today, I'm currently writing you from some other room in this same dreary dimension. I'm miraculously not in the tree at the moment, which I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and find out that I was only dreaming. Not only am I free of the tree, but I'm sleeping in another room with no windows. The tree is nowhere in sight, all that's here is a bed and this sketchbook that I found resting under my arm with a note saying…

_**Serena,**_

_**I got this just for you; I remember seeing you draw in one all the time in school. So I figured this one could help you relax, when you start to feel better. I'll be back when school's over, to see how you're feeling. In the meantime make yourself at home and if you are up to drawing or anything, feel free to use any of my art supplies you wish. Hope you're feeling better!**_

_**-Alan**_

I glance around me as I read it, to discover that I was surrounded with endless amounts of art supplies and musical instruments strewn every which way. I'm guessing that this must be Alan's private 'room' (for lack of a better word) I'm currently staying in. Which made me terrified at first, because I was convinced that things were bound to go bad.

Luckily, he seems to just want to help me at the moment. The sorry sight I am He's been super nice and attentive. My whole body's so worthless and useless that I can hardly manage holding this pencil. I feel a lot better since Alan has been feeding me and giving me water that wasn't through a tube. I'm starting to feel better and I hope that I can get us all out of here soon! Wish me luck you beautiful little sketch pad!

_**You're new creative contributor,**_

_**-Serena**_

* * *

_**TPRP- (The Princess Relocation Project!)**_

_Attempt Two –__** The Real Work Begins!**_

_Noted by Team Mercury (Actually written in by Greg, he hopes that he followed the usual procedure correctly and that everyone can read his coiling guy-font. It has been compared to crushed bugs several times in his life, so he's a bit self-conscious.)_

**Summary:** Team Mercury did _try_ to rest, and did manage to sleep for a couple of hours. It wasn't very long at all before Amy and I were too haunted by our nightmares of coming events. So we called one another and instead of laying around and doing nothing the two of us have decided to get an earlier start on the software that we must create to carry on with our 'black hole investigations.'

Now we don't wish to go over our teammates heads with a lot of computer-jargon that will only frustrate and further mystify everyone. All we wish to convey is that we are doing our very best and dabbling into technologies that would be more suited for a rocket scientist, rather than the middle school students we are. It's all very complicated stuff, but we're confident it holds the keys to the things we wish to unlock.

We will try to keep you posted, without getting too technical. It could take time, but we know that it will be seriously instrumental in the relocation of our princess. Not to mention the reestablishment of our team, with ALL of it's members finally fighting together. We've waited too long and worked too hard to come up short now.

**Accomplishments?** – While we're just starting out and this is a highly scientific process, we really have no notable triumphs to name yet. Though scientific processes can sometimes have several failures before their true recipes are realized. So the next day or so could be very promising or very stressful for Amy and I. We ask that you all have patience with us, and keep your fingers crossed for us. The shorter time this takes the faster we bring Serena home.

_**-Greg (Mercury Knight)**_

**Amy's Analysis –** Thank you Greg, for being sweet enough to write all of this down. I don't think your handwriting is terrible at all, it's completely legible and… kind of cute. While you wrote that, I was able to get enough done on the foundations of our new program that I think we'll be ready for our first trial run right after school. It may not be a complete success, like Greg has warned, but we believe it's a major step in the right direction. I hope that all of you were able to get more rest than we were, and I hope this makes everyone feel a little better about facing our enemies. I for one, feel better already.

_Lita's Liberation –_ Yeah, I think that's great news Amy. Things should be on the right track in no time! Right Ken?

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' – **Yeah! Things are beginning to finally look a little brighter! God, I've never been so excited about software before in my life. Hopefully it all goes very well and we can finally free all of those people. We know about three but honestly, how many could there be that we don't even know about?

_Mina's Monolog –_ I was able to finally get some sleep, and this news makes me feel even better than the rest did. It is a leap in the right direction and it's very welcome! How long has it been since this book has enclosed a happy report? Too LONG! Anyways, I'll definitely be keeping my fingers crossed for you both and my thoughts will be with you. Even if I stare at you blankly when you try to tell me things about this software.

**Johnny's Jibe – **_This is all fine and well except for that bit about you two not resting like you were supposed to. I know that there's a considerable amount of pressure on you both, because of our latest ideas. I'm sorry about that, truly I am. I may be sounding like an old nanny or something here, but I honestly don't care. We're all each other has, and if we can't rely on one another than who in the world can we depend on?_

PLEASE take care of yourselves and get rest wherever you can. When we do finally face these bad ones, they're not going to take too kindly to our disrupting their lovely plans. They're going to put up one hell of a fight, and we all need to be anticipating that. If you two don't relax at some point, how long are you going to last in an epic face-off?

Take care of yourselves and each other, along with our plans… please!

_Chad's Chat_** –** I have to agree with my new bro from Venus. Our bodies are like our far out temples, right. If we don't take care of them, they'll crumble; and like nothing sucks more than collapsing temples, man! People could seriously get hurt, and we can't have that. Being laid up sucks! Believe me! I was the last one on my back in a hospital bed, it's shameful experience that I don't recommend. They don't let you wear clothes, man! They give you paper covers for your feet and make you walk icy cobblestone floors 'for therapy.' They give you no pants, underwear or nothing! They just give you a shirt with no back and point and laugh at you when they get a peek at your butt-crack.

I don't want that happening you any of you guys! Especially you Raye!

**Raye's Closing Rant:** CHAD! TOO much of that paragraph was an overshare! I told you those nurses were all skanks! Why in the world did you let them walk you around, without pants? (HEAVY SIGH) Can I ever leave you fend for yourself, and not do something completely ridiculous? Do any of you other Scouts or Knight have this trouble keeping tabs on your other half?

You know what, I'm going to stop right now, because if I let myself… I'll complain about his antics in this whole space you've left for me. And trust me, their aren't enough pages in this little thing to list them all.

BOTTOM LINE! We're moving in the right direction, everybody's a little brighter thanks to the rest we were blessed with. BUT Team Mercury still NEEDS some R & R! Keep moving forward, keep each other close, safe and take care of one another. As Serena would say THESE aliens will wish they'd never come here when we're through with them!

* * *

_That's all for Chapter 17! Now it's your turn readers! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it… Let Me know! I love hearing from all of you and these chapters are fueled by reviews, determination and Diet Mountain Dew! Hope this update has brought a little sunshine to you all, Thanks again to all of you wonderful people who favorite, story alerted this tale , author alerted me, or wrote in reviews! You're all wonderful! Till Next time! Much Love! _

_**-SailorLeia**_


	18. Chapter 18  Recaptured Recollections

Dear Readers,

Hello! SailorLeia placing a new chapter here! Wow! You know we're really starting to get closer to the conclusion of this tale! Don't worry, we still have a ways to go, but it's not too far off! For all of you that did celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope that all of you had nice ones. Mine was hecktic, but when it was finally 'Turkey-Time' in SailorLeia's House… it was all worth it! Well enough of my rambles and nonsense! Let's get this chapter STARTED! The RIGHT way!

_**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS FAR!**__ – Even if you're just reading and nothing else! I APRECIATE YOU! It's a LOT of reading I'm WAY too wordy for my own good! Ahh! Bless you all!_

**Special Thank to all of you wonderful people who favorite this story, or me as an author! Your MAGNIFICENT, ALL OF YOU! Also to all of you who placed me on your Story or Author's Alerts! You are SPECTACULAR!**

**Special Thanks to all of you who reviewed:**** tiffany aka basketcase** (_You were the first official review I received for this chapter, so you get an EXTRA THANK YOU! Because I'm a total wreck till I get that first one saying nice things! You of course were much nicer than that, so I was thrilled, bless you. I'm so glad that you're still reading and enjoying! I'm also thrilled that you enjoyed the peek into Ann and Alan's brains, it was fun to write! I was so nervous posting something so different like that! I loved the tree swatting Ann too! She could use a good slap or ten! LOL! Thank you so much for being so awesome and nice, hope that you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!_ )**, Princess Selina **(_Wow, what a compliment! Thank you so very much! Your review really made my week! I hope you're still reading and enjoying, that this new chapter is reaching you with plenty of moonlight [or sunshine] and I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks Again, I'm still blushing! Much Love!_)**, Queen of Light 17 **(_I'm thrilled you're still reading and enjoying! I love the attention you give all off the little things! It really is a pleasure writing for you! Especially with the Ann and Alan portion, I was very nervous posting it, though I'm pretty much a wreck whenever I post. Hope this is reaching you with blue skies and that it brightens your day as much as you review brightened mine! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, TsukiyoTenshi** (_You're right, Darien still has no idea where Serena is at this point and has no idea how he can locate her. Alan is sweet to help Serena and the other victims as well, but he isn't focusing enough on stopping Ann. I can't tell you what I have in store {where's the fun in that}. All I can say is that by the end of this chapter, our characters will be a little more organized and I hope some of your questions are answered by this chapter! I hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunny skies and that you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, IceQueenBarbarien** (_You are so sweet! I'm doing great, thanks for asking, and I hope this is brightening your day a bit. I'm glad that you're excited for Darien, that you don't trust Alan and that you still HATE Ann! Can't say it enough, I LIKE YOU! You are my kind of reader! I hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, Princess Moonie of the Moon **(Thank you so much for your thoughts of my dog. It happened in July but it's still pretty fresh, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad that you found my chapter 'brilliant' and I'm so thrilled that the grammar and spelling is getting better. Not only have I been VERY careful, but I finally got a super awesome beta! I'm still SO excited to be working with her! And It made me happy to my toes that you noticed all of that hard work! Bless you! Hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!)**, XxNekoHentaixX **(Right! And Look! Here's more, hope you're still reading and enjoying bless you! Much Love!)**, Princess-Anime **(Hi! I've missed you! I'm so glad that you're still reading and enjoying. It's starting to get super fun {not that this story has ever not been fun, though the format was a bit hard to get used to at first!}! I-AM-SO-HAPPY that you're back and hope that you enjoy this chapter too! Bless you for all your sweet comments and dedication! I appreciate you so much and hope this is reaching you with plenty of starlit skies! Much Love!)**, Flanery** (_You are my kind of reader! Bless you for not minding the wait on these chapters [they really do take up so much of my life some weeks but it's SOOOOO worth it!] Bless you for calling it well organized too, I have shed buckets of blood, sweat, and tears to make certain that every chapter was as 'easy-to-read' as I could manage. I hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, Hotgirllow **(_So glad that you think so! Here's more, hope you're still reading and enjoying, Bless you! Much Love!_)**, Madame Moon **(_Here ya go, hope you're still reading and liking it! Much Love!_)**, Rhika **(_Thank you so much! I hope that this new chapter is reaching you with plenty of blue skies, that you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, and starrlight1812** (_Wow, Thank you so much, I'm thrilled that you enjoyed! As a writer I love stories with lots of different and diverse characters. I try VERY hard to bring them to life, hearing that all of that hard work paid off, makes all of the blood sweat and tears worth it! Up until the last two chapters I didn't have a beta reader, so I know the grammar and spelling is going to be... inventive [I'm being nice to myself]. I'm so glad that the errors doenYou are my kind of reader, hope you like this chapter too! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine! Much Love!_)

Dedicated to the great CaseClosed621, for all of her nonstop support, friendship and for being my beta last post, as well as this one! You really have no idea how much I apreciate you, kid! Thank you SO much, she is the reason Chapter 17 as well this one is so much better than past chapters (at least when it comes to grammar, spelling and punctuation). Bless you, for all you do and hope you liked this chapter because it was all for you girl! Much Love!

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 18**_ – _Recaptured Recollections of the Restless! _

* * *

**A Letter From Andrew to Rita**

Dearest Rita,

I can't tell you much right now, but things have gone from bad to worse around here. I'm riding in an ambulance, taking Darien to the hospital. Long story short, he hasn't been eating or sleeping since Serena disappeared. Now I can't wake him up and his pulse is nearly non-existent! Call me as soon as you get this!

With Love,

Always,

Andrew!

* * *

**Another Letter Dated Two Hours Later!**

Dear Rita,

You must be busy, or sleeping so I'll tell you everything while I've got a moment. I've been sitting in the hospital beside Darien since three AM this morning. What's worse is I can't sit with him anymore because I have even bigger disasters to manage. Last night, the same beasts that stole Serena, Molly, and Melvin attacked the back entrance of our café. None of the workers ever made it home, so that's five more people that have disappeared. LIZZIE'S one of them!

Rita, I have honestly never hated anything more than I loathe the monsters hurting all of these innocent people. It was devastating losing Serena, it was unbearable when I heard Molly and Melvin were gone too. But Lizzie! Sweet Baby Lizzie? They've gone too far! To tell you that I'm losing it and need you would be understatements. So WHENEVER you get these messages, PLEASE call! PLEASE!

~Andy

* * *

**Alan's Hidden Agenda**

I could not wait for school to be over, so I could spend my evening with Serena, or the rest of it once I switched out our detainees. (I figured it would be best to switch the people being drained so it's not as devastating on anyone's bodies. We didn't want any more of them ending up like Serena.) Of course I still made an appearance at the search party's base of operations. I had been spending my every spare moment looking for Serena before Ann told me the truth. If I just stopped showing up for duty all of a sudden, it would seem too suspicious. To my surprise, the search parties had been called off and the local authorities weren't allowing anymore civilians in the streets searching. Supposedly, another woman had disappeared recently, the same way Ann had stolen Serena. The woman's lifeless remains were found within walking distance Serena's house, so now the professionals were somehow tying the two crimes together.

They thought too much time has passed, they weren't really expecting Serena to turn up alive at that point (Thank goodness they're wrong). Not to mention, too many members of the parties were either getting hurt or disappearing while they were seeking out clues. The police were requesting that '_We leave it to the professionals from now on._' Some professionals. They couldn't find a nuclear explosion if they were looking for it!

After I was in the clear, and suspicion-free, I was able to go home. I set right off to work on switching out our 'guests.' As I was switching out the people who had been resting all day with the people who had remained in the tree, I discovered Ann's latest kidnappees. She had snatched Serena's mother, father and younger brother!

I shouted at her, "Have you lost ALL of your SENSES?"

She turned on me fast and shouted, "YOU were GOING to GIVE her BACK! NO-MATTER-WHAT-THAT-WOULD-MEAN-TO-US! NO-MATTER-THAT-IT-COULD-MEAN-THE-END-FOR-THE-TREE-AND-US! I-COULDN'T-LET-THAT-HAPPEN! SO-NOW-THEY'RE-HERE-TOO-AND-THERE'S-NO-ONE-TO-RETURN-HER-TO!"

"You've lost your mind!" I shouted and before I could shout more she cut me off.

"NO Alan, YOU'VE lost YOUR mind! The Doom Tree and me, we used to be your entire world, your life, you loved us. NOW you could care LESS about what happens to either of us and you, as long as that slut's alive! THEN you have the GALL to ask me 'Have I lost MY senses!"

The argument got uglier as I told her that "every life is precious." That, no matter who or what it belongs to, we must appreciate it. Of all the things I had learned from earth's people, that was biggest and most profound lesson I'd learned. I also told Ann that I didn't want her taking anymore prisoners, that it wasn't right. I planned to set all of those people free again as soon as I could.

All she wanted to do was scream and cry, so I finished what I was doing and got the hell out of there before I lost my hearing permanently. I spent the rest of my evening with Serena, watching her sleep and trying to help her eat food orally instead of using an I.V. or feeding tube. She did pretty well, even thought she was asleep the whole time, but it was all very slow. Then, she started throwing up everything I had fed her, all the while never waking up. Terrified and hoping she could still get better, I still tried to feed her. But she stopped letting me eventually, so I had to take her back to the tree and ask it for a healing pod.

A healing pod is what the tree would encase me or Ann in whenever we were sick. It's like a warm bubble of all good things, that can nourish and rectify any illness we'd ever had. I was unsure if the tree could help Serena the same way. She is human after all and her biological make up is a little different from ours. But, it would be a better bet than any of my attempts to feed her. The tree didn't have quite enough juice to heal her, so I started adding people that had been resting; trying to do anything I could to help it make Serena better. I began to place people back into the tree I noticed that Ann had gone against my wishes and stolen a whole new group of people. Their familiar faces ranged from our classmates from school and more people from the Arcade. Needless to say I was enraged!

I screamed for her to stop this crazy kidnapping, and she tried to start a physical altercation with me! We argued and quarreled until her eyes focused on the healing pod that encased Serena's sleeping form. That sent her into the worst tantrum she had ever thrown. She screamed and screeched how badly she wanted Serena to die. She expressed her bloodlust in new unthinkably viler ways that made me sick to my core. I asked her honestly if she had any idea how revolting and sadistic she'd become?

She replied, "Do you realize that it's completely your fault! That I wouldn't care whether she lived or died if it weren't for your sick little feelings for her! Take a good look Alan, all you will see is your own creation… happy now?"

As wrong as Ann's actions have been, her words have left me an entirely new problem. This whole poisonous dilemma is completely my burden! My responsibility! My fault! Have I really been that cold towards Ann and our Doom Tree? Have I lost my sight of my purpose. Have I really become that soft? Is it really because of how I feel about Serena? So many questions and no answers! Nothing seems so bad, sitting here with Serena, watching over her. I truly hope that I am not too late to save her. If something happens to her or any of the other people in our care, no matter how murderous Ann has become, their blood will stain my hands too. I was incapable of stopping her, so therefore, I'm of no use at all.

I was so overcome by this revelation, so hurt by my own callous and coldness. That I immediately dropped to one knee and prayed for the Doom Tree's aid. I asked for it to please not let anything happen to any of these people. I prayed with all my heart, and a few tears of shame ran down my face.

When I opened my eyes, the tree had begun to bloom and flourish, dropping happy petals of health and prosperity all around us. Ann had left in triumph when her words had left their mark on me. When she returned, she began to squawk more about how right she was in her kidnapping ploy. That it was obviously what our tree had needed and I was lucky to have her clever mind on my side.

As time flew by, and Ann's shouts of victory continued, the tree decided to prove her wrong. It stopped it's blossoming. All of the bright lively colors were leeched bland and the whole thing lurched in an alarming fashion. Needless to say, somewhere along the way, Ann's taxing tangent stopped. She stood silently at my side in complete shock. After a long moment of silently staring at our sole reason for existing, neither of us could find words. When I could speak again Ann was gone, though I have no idea where she went.

Things are bad; the tree is dying no matter what we do. No matter how many people we've has kidnapped, no matter how much living Ann and I still wish do! What is so much worse is all of the people are starting to look ill and Serena is the worst of them all. I don't know how to fix any of this. At the moment I can only stare at the mess I've made and pray for better. I had never heard that term, 'praying,' before we came to earth. Goodness knows, now that I know what praying is, I sure seem to do it a lot. It doesn't always help me, but it always makes me feel better.

**Pray that everything will be alright!**

**-Alan**

* * *

**A Letter from:**

**Rita to Darien**

Dear Darien,

I hate to ask you such a thing, but you're the only person that I can trust. I know that you've got a lot going on (and I realize that was a major understatement) Andy has been keeping me up to date on everything. I was working extra hard to finish up my portion of the work here so I could come home when I heard Serena had been taken. When I received news that my future baby sister-in-law had disappeared, however, that changed my mentor's mind. He told me, "You have to go home."

He's right, so I'm hopping the first flight out that I can manage and, according to my calculations (which are usually correct), I will be arriving in Tokyo at two AM tomorrow morning. Would you mind picking me up from the airport? I can't ask Andrew, he'll tell me to stay put. Please write back and let me know. Thank you in advance, see you soon!

_**Your Anxious Friend,**_

_**Rita!**_

* * *

**Darien to Rita**

**Hey Rita,**

**I would love to pick you up and help you sneak back into the city. There's just one little snag in that plan, I'M-STILL-IN-THE-STINKING-HOSPITAL! You're tripin' fiancée went postal this morning because I overslept and told the doctors all this crap about me. It took some dancing, but they're now telling me that I seem fine, BECAUSE-I-AM! Though the doctor will not sign me out till I produce poop. Like anyone can control that! If you want me to pick you up, you have to make Andrew help me get out of here! If you do that, I will totally be your monkey. We can even smuggle something illegal if you want, JUST-GET-ME-OUT-OF-HERE!**

**Hope that you can help me, so I can help you!**

**-Darien**

* * *

**A Letter From:**

**Rita to Darien**

Okay,

I have to say, in all of our years of friendship, this is the weirdest request I've ever heard and I think it should be documented as so. Andy is going to help you, he's on his way to do so at this very moment! Thank you for all of your help Darien, I'll see you at two. Please don't forget me and I wish you all the luck in the world. THANKS AGAIN!

_**-Rita**_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

I don't remember if I even made it to my bed last night or not. All I do remember is the darkness swallowing me up fast and an onslaught of memories, experiences, feelings that I felt retouch my life. I thought that my reminisces had to be tucked away in the very back of my mind, to be kept safe till I was ready for them again. What I had not realized was that most of my memories had little, if anything, to do with my head. It was my heart that had been keeping them safe, keeping _**her**_ safe; till this night, when I was finally ready to reclaim my life.

Whole lifetimes worth of moments were restored while I slept. It truly was exhilarating. But, some of the things I remembered were very excruciating to relive. Like the night Serenity ascended to Earth to warn me that we could no longer be together (Even though we went out of our way to defy that odd). The Night I (as Endymion) lost my father. The night I overheard Beryl's plans to attack the moon and then being betrayed by my most trusted friends, the generals. That lead to the night that I decided that I wasn't going to lose the most precious thing left in my world. The night I decided that Serenity was more important than my own people's warped and manipulated opinions about the moon populace. Inevitably, all of my efforts weren't enough and I died on the moon beside my Serenity. It was all turned up, fresh again, like it had transpired yesterday rather than the thousand years that I knew had passed since it occurred.

Swiftly, the visions switched over to this life, to being reborn. To meeting Serenity again, as Serena, and being completely fascinated by her again, more than a lifetime later. Those memories were, of course, mixed with my recollections of being Tuxedo Mask and fighting alongside the Sailor Scouts, as both their friend and foe. I even relived all of my days working for Beryl before her defeat. It was horrifying, and I really felt like I should apologize to all of Sailor Scouts for what I put them through… No one deserving my admission of guilt and begging for forgiveness more than my Serena. She truly endured more than anyone should ever have to. Only to have all of us taken away from her again. She watched all of us die, and faced Beryl alone. Of course my spirit was unable to crossover completely without her, so her teammates and I lingered in this strange limbo state. We all watched her and listened out for her to ask for our help. She didn't disappoint, she called upon us all for our strength and assurances.

Defeating Beryl practically killed her too, though on her last breath she made a humble wish. It's because of that wish that we survived, though our memories did not. We all forgot each other until there was another enemy to take down. Serena was the first to regain her true self, followed by Mina, then Lita. Amy was next and Raye regained her true identity just as the Knights, the close team of protectors that had stood by the princesses even in the days of the Silver Millennium, were reawakened. Now, they're reclaiming their places beside the Sailor soldiers like I plan to reclaim my spot beside Sailor Moon.

As the visions pressed on, I watched myself effortlessly fall for Serena all over again. Regardless of all odds, of every obstacle that lay in our path, no matter how many times we were ripped apart. I always found her again, and I always seemed to fall harder for her than the time before. She is the sun, the moon, the light of my life in every way; a light that has been missing for far too long now! I know she is alive, out there, somewhere. She just has to be. I have to find her!

As the visions ended with my most recent moments, (Serena helping me care for Jordan, that last night Jordan was with us and things finally started to happen between us. To losing Serena and the search that has been going on ever since, too…) my evening with Andrew. I slipped into the same old familiar scene that I've dreamed of since I was a child. The same moonlit backdrop, with the same whispers of my name and the unforgettable silhouette of my princess. Shapely, curvy, and one of a kind. I think that shadow will be forever burnt in my head. Looking at her then, and knowing all that I knew, it seemed all so very obvious. The whispers were her voice, and that silhouette could really only belong to one person. So when I stopped smiling enough to speak, I greeted her kindly, "Hello Serena."

The Silhouette stayed in the blackness of obscurity, shrouded in the same blackness I always saw her cloaked in. However, she did hop down from the pedestal she'd always stood on, towering over me. She stood before me, at her usual height, and whispered to me her request, "Could you say that again, please?"

I reached for her cheek to gently caress her soft as silk skin, and tugged her forward as I repeated myself. "I said, _'Hello Serena.'_"

As she came into the light, I felt the whole world light up, there was no more obscurity, no more shadows or shades between us. Everything was crystal clear with a brilliance that was unimaginable and undeniable. Those blue eyes, that spun gold hair, the long infamous white Serenity gown, and that smile that I wished to share every morning, noon and night, returning for the rest of my life. It was my princess at long last. My Serenity, My savior Sailor Moon, My Serena, all in one impeccable woman that I intended to spend the rest of my days protecting. I would fight alongside her; I would make her happy, and share all I had if that was okay with her.

While so much of this overwhelming happiness swirled in my head. She giggled my name and hugged my waist tightly. She said in a choked up voice, "I was so afraid that you would never remember me. That we would never find each other again."

I replied honestly, "I can't imagine how I could ever forget." I loosened my hold on her so that I could look into her eyes. I tipped her face up to mine and asked her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never would have believed me," she said with such certainty. This really was Serena. She continued, "It's truly something that you had to find out for yourself. Besides, there's no way to work any of that message into a casual conversation. Believe me, I tried!"

I chuckled light heartedly and pulled her into the tightest hug that I've ever given anyone. I spoke directly in her ear, as I said, "Serena… I wanted it to be you… I wanted to hold you and love you but I was afraid to-"

"I know that Darien, you were only trying to protect us both. It seems that's all you've ever done, is try to protect me, anyway you can."

"I've wanted to hold you like this for so long," I said closing my eyes and listening to the soft whispers her breath made, as she breathed in and out. Her breath was colored by her mixed emotions somewhere between laughter and tears.

She sniffled and said, "You have an odd way of showing it! I was convinced, for a long time, that I was the last person on earth that you could ever love!"

"Well it turns out I think you're the only person in the universe that I could ever love," I confessed, without even thinking about what had just slipped past my lips. Never in all of my life had I found it so easy and natural to bare my soul to another person. I believe if I had been allowed more time, I probably would have too.

Serena just smiled the most peaceful and relieved smile I've ever seen her wear. Her eyes even drifted closed for a nanosecond. Has she really been through that much in my absence? I guess that's very possible given past history.

I asked her, "Haven't you figured it out yet? They can't ever keep us apart for long. I will always find a way back to you."

Her smiled widen and her face tipped back to look up at me and, before I could kiss her, she stopped me with a gentle finger to my lips. She said, "Wait a minute! This isn't really happening this is a vision and you're Darien."

"So?" I asked. She was quick to answer.

"_So_ while we are the same person, there are still some lines that should not be crossed. Darien should kiss Serena, Tux and Moonie should kiss and Serenity gets weirded out when anyone other than Endymion puckers her way!"

"Okay," I shrugged as my Silver Millennium attire appeared on me, and I took on my other persona. I puffed out my chest in a princely fashion and asked her, "Does this make you more comfortable?"

She giggled and said, "YES!" Leaping into my arms, I spun us around kissing her and enjoying the reunion. Though I must admit the kiss felt just a bit weird. It wasn't terrible, it was just off somehow. I suppose it's because I've kissed the real Serena and I know what the real thing is like. I guess everything that isn't the tangible heaven of her true lips touching mine pales in comparison now, even my dreams. When we finally came up for air, a sharp ache hit my heart and I saw Serena grab her heart at the same time.

It seemed, as soon as our happiness was rediscovered, Serenity had to remind me. "Endymion, this is wondrous, but in realty we've still got a long way to go. We're not out of this yet; not while our true selves are still so far away from one another. This is a dream and in the real world, I think I need you now, more than ever."

"Don't worry, I haven't gotten so wrapped up in remembering that I've forgotten a thing. I remember everything, there's so much, but I'm still fully aware of what's important now and I am going to save you. I know it's something I must do." I assured her confidently.

She smiled back at me, "You're the only one who can save me, but as simple and easy as everything seems to be here; they are altogether different in reality. It's not going to be easy at all, in fact parts of what you must do will be the most difficult things you've ever done. If we're ever to see one another again it must be you who surpasses each task. Even if it's you alone, I hate to leave so much on your shoulders this time-"

"Don't!" I objected, then explained, "We're partners, we're a team, I want you to know that you can trust me to carry out anything that you need me to do. This is my chance to prove that! I know it! Not just demonstrate it you either, but the team and most importantly, to myself. Before I regained my true self, I felt like there was nothing I could do right, I felt lost and SO confused. Now feels different, feels good, right. I just know I can do this."

"I know you can!" Serenity agreed, "I have every confidence that you will succeed like you did today."

"Today? Serena, all I did was show up and get you out of the shadows." I recapped for her, having no idea what could be so big in that.

She pointed out, "Listen to what you're saying, you got me out of the darkness. Do you KNOW how many YEARS I stood in that gloom, hoping and praying for the day when you would finally say what you said today?"

I was silent for a moment and she continued, "_'Serena,'_ that name is the one that connects everything, and everyone. Until I heard that name from your lips, I was stuck standing on that pedestal for nearly two DECADES. It gets old, boring and tiring standing up there all that time."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not knowing much else to say. She smiled and took my hand.

"It wasn't so terrible waiting, because I always hoped that this day would come." She said, squeezing my hand and interlacing our fingers. She went on to say, "Now that this finally has happened, I know it was worth it, but I'm afraid you've still got a long ways to go, my prince. The real me is still in GRAVE danger, and I don't know if I can hang on long enough to-"

"You have to, you just have to." I was quick to insist.

"I'm trying to Darien, but you don't know how hard it is, I don't know if I can do it."

"You can, I can set you free, for real this time, you've just got to hang on."

She sighed, "To really set me free again, you must tell the real me that you remember everything. She may not be as easy to convince as I have been, she may be even worse when you tell her that you love her."

"Why?" I asked a bit mystified, "It shouldn't shock you that much. The last night that I was with you, we were planning to go on a date with each other. We've been friends for a while, we've kissed, and you know that I care for you. Why should me loving you, jolt you so much?"

She sighed, "Because it is not me that is your problem. It is, however, 'Serena' that is going to be hard to convince."

"What? You're the same person." I felt like I needed to point out.

"_**I**_ realize that, but of all the Scouts and Knights, Serena's alter-egos are the most diverse from one another. So getting all three of those different people to co-exist can be hard on her some days. Most of the time, she's at peace with it all, others she literally struggles in her own skin. I'm telling you this so that _**Darien**_ is prepared for anything he must face on his journey. For in the end this will be his fight and I want it to be an overwhelming victory."

A clock tower nearby began to blare an old sounding chime, as ancient and haunting as the moon itself. It was covering in dust and cobwebs that were now being shook off of the towering clock by its own thunderous chimes. Serenity stood up suddenly, so I stood too and she looked up at the clock and exclaimed the obvious, "Not much time left!"

"Not much time left for what?" I asked and she kissed me softly and quickly.

When she pulled away, she yelled over the insistent clock; "When that clock chimes it's twelfth tone, you will be given your last vision for this night. It will show you where I truly am and how I truly feel at the moment. Pay close attention and please take better care of yourself this time. I love you and no matter what happens I will always be here, in your heart." She placed her small hand over my pounding heart.

I grabbed her up into another kiss, but on the twelfth note, I was thrown into this other vision. It was so much more disturbing than all of my past visions of my princess' current location and situation. It wasn't until I was waking up from that vision, that I understood anything happening around me; it was all so disorienting. First, I was completely immobilized. I couldn't move a muscle, my body felt like it was being crushed under some great weight. I had no strength, no will, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think and I couldn't open my eyes. All I could seem to do was breathe in and out, which was a chore still from those cracked or broken ribs I felt in past visions. My throat and chest were on fire. I couldn't seem to stop throwing up, my stomach's acids where wreaking havoc on my esophagus. I can only remember feeling more physically misery and anguish, when I died in Serena's arms before she faced Beryl.

Only when I was back in realty did I realize that Serena was incapable of waking up. I had been experiencing everything she was experiencing again and I was petrified. I knew that, if I didn't hurry and save her, the small amount of time she had left would run out. I sat up in my bed, only to discover that I wasn't in my bed, I wasn't even in my apartment. I was in the hospital, with and IV stuck my arm and a heart monitor beeping with my accelerated heartbeat. I had no idea how I ended up here, then I remembered that Andrew had stayed with me. He must have tried to wake me up or something and couldn't, so I ended up here. What a silly reason to place someone in a hospital for!

Pissed off and very aware of just how much of a time limit I was on. Imagine my further annoyance when my nurse and doctor tell me that I need to stay put. It took some serious dancing, but I finally negotiated myself into their good graces. Not without a price, they told me that they would let me go home as soon as I proved that my body really was in top form. The only way I could prove that was seemed to be taking a dump. This would be easy if I could control such things, though as it happens, I did NOT have to go. Hours passed and I was still stuck in this inferno hospital bed. I tried to once again reason with my doctor, but till I made with the poop, he wouldn't let me go.

So, desperate, and more than a little crazy, I tried to get a hold of Andrew, but he wasn't answering his phone. As luck would have it, Rita e-mailed me and I employed her help. She was the one who finally got a hold of Andrew and he ultimately got me out. Was it the single weirdest thing we've done for one another… not even close. Weirder things have happened and I know there are plenty more to come. Is it something they will be telling stories about for years? Yes, I'm certain of it. Was it worth it to be free of that place, definitely!

As soon as I was free, I had to ask Andrew if something else Rita had mentioned in her letter was true. To my terror, Rita had been right, and Andrew's baby sister Lizzie was one of the latest girls to disappear. She'd disappeared while I was sleeping (I was out for a total of at least twenty four hours regaining all of my memories. Can't believe I've missed an entire day) along with a bunch of other workers who had all worked at the Arcade. He had been going crazy searching for Lizzie, while trying not to get picked up for it by the authorities.

It seemed that the efforts to look for Serena, as well as the other missing persons, have become too dangerous. Too many people had turned up missing while out searching, if not, then injured with bizarre stories of how it happened. The local authorities were stepping in and enforcing that all search and rescue efforts, for any of the missing people, were to be put to an end. They're thanking the community for all of their volunteers and donations, while respectfully asking the good people of Tokyo to _'Leave it to the professionals.'_ Leave it to the Sailor Scouts, Knights and me is more like it, some professionals they are! Like they don't need us to draw them a map to locate their anuses!

I could see now why Rita was rushing to get home and be with Andrew. He needed her now, he really needed me too, though not as much as Serena and Lizzie. How many more people were going to be endangered before this madness stopped! I had to make this stop and I knew that I had not slept all of that time, regaining who I am, for nothing. I knew that it was up to me. The answers were somewhere inside of me, I just had to figure them out. I needed to get away from Andrew and I needed to get back to my team. See how they're all doing and what I had missed while I was sleeping. I hope that together we could figure out everything we needed, so we could end this once and for all.

I had Andrew drop me off at my apartment, playing the sick card. He put me to bed and left me on my own, rushing back to help his family. It was very late by this time, though I knew that the Knights and Sailor Scouts wouldn't be sleeping. I called Raye's cell phone. You should have heard how surprised she was when I asked her about _'scout business!'_ I've never heard Raye silent with speechlessness before, it was quite entertaining. It didn't last long of course, though just long enough for me to laugh, and her to scream, "WHAT the HELL are YOU-TALKING-ABOUT?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are Sailor Mars, Raye, I know it's true. I have finally regained all of my memories and I needed to know what's going on." I informed her.

"Is that so?" She asked skeptically, then she asked, "If I am this Mars you speak of and you've stumbled onto some path of self-discovery. Who are the other Sailors on our team?"

I didn't hesitate, "Amy is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter and Mina is Sailor Venus, would you like the other male members too?"

"While you're at it, why not?" She asked in a brush off tone, like she was still trying to convince me that I was crazy. To prove her wrong, I continued.

"Greg is Mercury Knight; Chad the burn out _'wanna-be-rock-star'_ who crashes at your temple is Mars Knight. Ken is Jupiter Knight and that slick John-kid is Venus. You have two talking cat guardians; Luna and Artemis are their names. Need I go on, or can we stop this game and get on to more important topics."

"Two more questions, you outlandish oddball. Calling me in the middle of the night, calling my Chad a burn out, and probably waking up my cranky and eccentric grandpa! You're damn lucky I'm talking to you!" Raye said in an intense voice that was suddenly not so teasing. "If you ace them both, we'll talk more, if not… If you're messing with me and wasting my time in anyway, I will forget this conversation ever happened."

"I'm sorry that I'm making things difficult for you Raye, but I'm not messing with you. I remember everything and we don't have much time!" I said, beginning to panic.

"I realize that, but no matter what time limit we are on, I have to ensure that you're playing with a full deck. Now answer these questions and we'll see where we are." She demanded and I agreed. Her first question was…

"Do you recall a past situation in particular that involved the _**'Starlight Tower?'**_"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?"

"It was a fight over the rainbow crystals, between me and the Nega-Verse."

"Funny thing those rainbow crystals, remind me about them again?" Raye asked innocently.

"The crystals were important because when they came together, they created the Imperium Silver Crystal. It was my mission to bring them before my princess. If I did that, I was convinced that she could tell me who I really am. So I was serious about getting back the four crystals that the enemy had captured, not to mention the crystal that they had stolen from you Scouts. Serena got pulled into it completely by accident, and at first I felt awful about that. Even though I had some strange suspicions about her at the time, strange feelings too."

"Strange how?" she asked again with that same complete air of naivety.

"I believed I was the only person in the world who could have ever suspected Serena to be my princess. She was so different from before, while not different at all. In the time we spent to together in that elevator, I only grew more suspicious by the moment. When trouble struck again and Zoycite tried to have us killed, Serena revealed her true identity to me. Not only that, but she saved us both, just before Zoycite destroyed the elevator we were riding in."

"Well that is one hell of a story, but there's still one thing that you haven't cleared up, in all of your rambles, Darien. Do you realize what that is?"

"No," I answered honestly, and she was more than happy to point out my blunder.

"If Serena's identity was revealed to you in that elevator and you suspected that she could be the princess you were seeking… what conclusion did you come to?"

"Serena is Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity; they're all the same person. I feel absolutely brainless for not knowing sooner. I can't believe something so important could ever leave my memory that way."

"Yeah, I won't lie, you should feel that way. I felt the same when I was re-awakened, it was definitely terrible but as you get back into the swing of things you feel great again."

"So have I done it, have I proved to you that I remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said to my reprieve (what a feeling to have that behind me!) and then she told me that she would be holding a fire reading for the team in the next thirty minutes. It would also be a team meeting that I was invited to; I didn't even have to be transformed to attend. They were all going to be casual, so I could come just as informal. Do you realize that this will be the first time that this has ever happened?

It is a huge step in the right direction, after days of wading in indecisiveness! Of course the meeting could have squashed all of those good feelings, but I knew that I couldn't do this without them. Just as they knew that they couldn't do this without me. We truly are a team and I hoped we could finally come together and get our princess back. Serena was counting on all of us, and I knew we could do it!

**-Darien**

* * *

**TPRP - (The Princess Relocation Project)**

_Attempt #3 – Dealing with Defeat_

_Noted by Team Mercury (Actually written by Greg)_

**Summary:** Team Mercury has tried in vain to relax, only to emerge even more exhausted and still with zero sleep. We have focused on our research and development of this software and nothing else for the better part of two days now. Before our teammates sass us too harshly for not getting proper slumber, let me assure you, we did TRY! When we parted ways in the wee hours of the morning, yes it was late, but we were attempting to get some much needed R & R! Though unfortunately, before we neared either of our homes, we passed the Crown Arcade. Where the front entrance seemed pristine as ever, the back entrance was an entirely different story. Our enemies had attacked and captured a huge group of workers who had just finished closing up the place.

Luckily, Andrew wasn't among those taken, his younger sister Lizzie wasn't so lucky. She and five other workers disappeared just as mysteriously as Serena did. We had to investigate the place on the sly of course. Even with the little info we scraped together from this new crime scene, Amy and I were unable to find anything that was of any real use to us. We found nothing that could help us further our research and development against these enemies. Before we could get back to work, another bomb was dropped on our plans. The Search parties for Serena, Molly, and Melvin as well as anyone else that has turned up missing in the last several days, have been officially called off. The Constabularies have declared our search and rescue efforts 'too dangerous' and 'unnecessary.' For four huge reasons…

The most obvious of those reasons, is this. Too many people who have been exploring the city in the search groups have later turned up hurt or don't return at all! Too many have ended up missing; it's beginning to scare more and more people. I can understand their reasoning there, it has been happening too often for comfort.

The next most sensible basis is that the remains of a woman's body were found not too far from Serena's house. A lady who has been missing for five weeks, and the police department is convinced that these crimes are all connected. That even makes sense to me and is in within reason.

The two other reasons however make little to no sense at all! They are saying that it's very unlikely that Serena, Molly and Melvin are alive if they have been missing this long. What a load of excrement! Everyone knows they're tired of trying at this point and they're just trying to make themselves sound better! Nothing makes me feel angrier than a bunch of lazy people who are trying to smartly hide their sloth-like searching methods! AHH!

The other thing that we found ridiculous was the fact that the police are fabricating this whole elaborate story about the Tsukino family. They are now trying to make it look like the family was somehow involved with Russian and Chinese mafia. Have you ever heard anything more ludicrous in all of your lives? Have any of these people ever met the Tsukino family? Her mother was a home-maker and her father worked for the newspaper. His colleges are defending their mild-mannered and kind co-worker as an _'Upstanding guy, who's family meant the world to him.'_

So our laundry list of missing persons, that we KNOW we're responsible for, has gotten alarmingly long. It now includes Lizzie and five other workers we probably know too (we frequent that place more than our homes most weeks). We aren't ANY closer to accomplishing the software Amy and I will need to locate black-holes, like the one containing these people. Things are looking pretty hopeless and terrible at the moment.

**Accomplishments?** – None really worth mentioning at the moment, I've got nothing.

**Feel Free to comment and add your two cents in the blank areas below. Please be kind! My heart and mind can only stand so much more of this downward spiral!**

_**-Greg (Mercury Knight)**_

**Amy's Analysis –** I wish that I could say that Greg is just tired and exaggerating. I'm afraid I can't honestly express that at this point. Everything we've tried has failed, and it feels like we're being watched. Like there's some villain peeking over our shoulders and staying fifty steps ahead of us. We're running out of ideas, out of time, out of our minds and nothing we do seems to make any of this better or easier. It's like we keep running headlong into walls made of steel, and we can't make it stop. How in the world are we going to think up a way of reaching her if this carries on for much longer.

_Lita's Liberation –_ Well Team Mercury is really keeping up their optimism, aren't they? I really think it's because they still haven't really slept. So I made them both nap through study hall, let's see if that makes them feel better. What do you think Ken…

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' –** ! (He's sleeping, Noted by Lita, and let the record show that he's absolutely ADORABLE when he's asleep. He looks like a little five year old during nap time in kindergarten)

_Mina's Monolog –_ Awe, sleeping mercuries, and little boy Jupiter too… that must have been nice for you Leets. My study period was spent trying to get my partner to buckle down and read this notebook. Not an easy feat when your partner has the attention span of flea! Hopefully everyone will feel better after we've gotten a little rest. What helps me is I keep thinking about how sweet it will be to have all of this behind finally have Serena home and safe, back leading this team and inspiring us to fight with her in whatever other tribulations the world has in store for us. That's my newfound drive and motivator.

**Johnny's Jibe – **I think Lita's got the right idea (not about Ken being adorable when he sleeps because he isn't. Have you seen how much he slobbers and drools? It's like when you mess with the wrong pipe under a sink and get sprayed. If Team Jupiter ever lives together, her floors will be ruined, that won't be 'cute' at all.) Amy & Greg need more sleep, if they don't get enough rest before we face these people again then I suggest we tranquilize them both, for their own good, of course. Maybe Raye could do one of those sleeper-hold tricks on their necks. So now we aren't aiming to ONLY save our princess but a small village worth of people… sigh, things could be worse… they could be better too, but HEY! THINGS-COULD-BE-SO-MUCH-WORSE! What if Darien hadn't seen all of those visions of Serena. What if we had no idea whether she was alive or not? FOCUS on the POSITIVES! The only thing that is going to keep this train running is sweat, determination and dedication… not to mention a LOAD of LUCK! We have to keep each other's spirits up, we have to STICK TOGETHER! Or we're not going to make it through another day! (AND if I really had the attention span of a flea this reply would have been a lot shorter Miss Venus or should I go back to calling you Goldilocks?)

**Chad's Chat –** You know what, call me crazy, but I think we're all beginning to feel a little helpless and beaten by this whole situation. If our princess' life wasn't hanging in the balance, I would have suggested that we all take a day off from all of this weirdness. To do something, other than this, and let go for a little while; we could all use that. Go on dates with our mega hot girlfriends, something we haven't been able to do too much yet. Go to a laser tag or paintball arena, to blow off steam. If you're not into either of the things I've listed there's tons of other things too. My personal favorite way to get away and let my metaphorical hair down is to go to a totally righteous rock concert, with lots of wailing, head-banging, mosh pits, spewing, tons of danger and body surfing. It all makes the temporary loss of hearing worth it! I know we can't do any of that stuff, but it helps me to think about it.

Has it occurred to anyone else that it has been, like, forever and a small century since the last time Raye had a fire-reading? Okay, maybe not forever, but let's face it. It feels like years since the last time we saw Serena. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't fire readings totally soothe and help us somehow each time we do one? Maybe the answers and solutions really are out of our hands. Maybe a higher power is the one we should be asking all of these questions to… Just a thought...

I say we have a fire reading as soon as possible! Who's with me!

_Team Mercury's in!_

**Team Jupiter is SO in!**

_Team Venus will be there!_

**Our prince was contacted in regards of this fire-reading. Let the record show that he is also in! Not to mention he thinks that he remembers everything and was given a short test of common knowledge that he aced. Ladies and Gentlemen our prince may FINALLY be able to be of real use to us! AT-LONG-LAST! More testing will be done at the meeting/fire reading.**

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ Usually I would slug Chad for inviting everyone over to our temple WITHOUT-TALKING-TO-ME-FIRST! Though in this case (And only this case, you hear me CHAD!) I think this is a brilliant idea. It could be just what we need and it could give us some serious answers. It could, if nothing else, point us in the right direction. I'm game, but let the record show that the next time the Knight of Mars pulls something like this he shouldn't go to sleep… because he will either be awaken by the pain of bursting into flames, a freshly shaved head, or he won't wake up at all! We turn to the guidance of our sacred flames tonight for answers, I pray that they hold the key… (Yes, before any of you pester me about this, let me answer all of the questions that I know you'll ask! Yes, it's casual attire tonight at this impromptu session. Darien was quizzed on our identities and he knows them all, even Serena's. So dress normal and don't say anything too weird to him [_that request is more for the Knights than the Scouts who've worked with him before. Seriously guys, check yourself before you wreck yourself._] Watch it losers!) That is my rant and this Scout conversation is closed!

* * *

**TPRP - (The Princess Relocation Project)**

Attempt #4 – Fire Reading

_Noted by Team Jupiter (Actually written by Lita [Sailor Jupiter], because Ken's handwriting is absolutely horrible, while Lita's is legible… Haha!)_

**Summary:** First off it's a beautiful spring evening, and usually I would be totally down with a fire reading in the middle of a beautiful night like this. Sadly, this isn't a good or normal spring evening. We're doing this because our team is STILL leaderless and we all know that she's bound to be running out of time. She's held on for so long, fought so hard, suffered so much, WE-CAN'T-LET-HER-DOWN! All of us are beyond worn out and exhausted; not to mention frustrated and answerless. We really are a sad lot aren't we! So, in our time of need, we turned to our fiery Team Mars and hoped that they were able gain some kind of peace of information from the scared flames kept burning at Shrine owned by Raye's family.

There was an excitement in the air too, for this was the first official team function that was to be attend by our prince. Darien told Raye over the phone that he remembered all, and honestly we were all looking forward to him proving it!

When Darien arrived, he looked a lot thinner than I remember. He also looked heavier, like he was physically weighted down by the knowledge and experiences he'd just regained. He came in and sat with us quietly. He kindly thanked us for allowing him to attend and patiently put up with all of our questions, quizzing his erudition even more.

He told us that he'd regained his memories fully in his sleep. That a friend had been staying over and had been unable to revive him in fact, as the memories kept coming. He'd ended up in a hospital and was still wearing the little plastic bracelet to prove it. It was undeniable though, Darien has returned, FINALLY! I don't have to tell you how much this little spurt of good news revitalized our team.

Darien even experienced another vision about Serena, while he was sleeping. He wasn't able to go into a lot of details, for the vision was like the others, he felt everything Serena felt when it was happening. He said she's so weak and sick now that the whole occurrence was all SO befuddling he wasn't able to gain much. In the end, the overall feel of the dream was clear to our crowned prince, who fears that she is unable to wake up. Something that isn't good no matter how you slice it.

It was on this new news that the gathered mass was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Not only because it brought everyone back down to the business at hand, it was also when Raye and Chad were ready to begin, all eyes were on them. Raye had performed these readings many times; solo. So to see Chad helping her was a bit strange in the beginning, until the result of their shared gifts with the flames was shown. They both gasped and Raye immediately turned to Darien and exclaimed in a panic, "He's right!"

Chad filled in the blanks, explaining, "Serena's so totally wiped out from all those energy-drains, she CAN'T wake UP! She needs a hospital, she needs healing, but they won't take her. She is one of the most in demand faces in Tokyo right now. Not to mention probably one of the most recognizable faces thanks to her family and all of us. Our enemies don't want to get into trouble with the law, or anyone else."

"She's dying, she needs moonlight!" Raye screamed.

"Moonlight?" Darien asked before he answered himself, saying, "That's right! Moonlight and Sunlight, they always helped her heal so much faster, since they were always around usually I hadn't realized… it makes perfect sense."

"She needs sunlight or moonlight to heal, even starlight could suffice." Amy was quick to explain. "Since she's being kept in another dimension, I highly doubt she's getting any of the things she really needs to heal."

I, {Lita} asked Team Mars, was that revelation all that the vision had to offer?

They told me they were still reading and instructed us to stay still and be quiet. After moments of silence, the Fire burst into a loud and dangerous crackle that revealed two figures in the flames. Both Raye and Chad gasped, just before Chad got up and shouted, "NO-FREAKIN-WAY! Is this fire serious? I knew there was something fishy about those two!"

The rest of us turned to Raye for more of an explanation and she was quick to agree with Chad. "Holy Cow! Serena was right!"

"What is it?" Mina demanded, tired of being given the run around.

"Ann and Alan!" Raye shouted, "Those two bizarre transfer students that Serena has been so suspicious of since the day they arrived. Have any of you ever peeked inside her diary?"

Let the record show that Greg, Darien, John and Ken all answered Raye "No!"

While I (Lita), Mina, Amy and Chad all answered "Yes!"

Raye shook her head and continued, "Serena hasn't had a good feeling about either of them from the start. She's even connected them to our enemies before and, according to the fire, she's absolutely right! They are none other than our freaky twin enemies, if we want to find Serena before it's too late, we have got to find out where they live."

"Are you sure that's what the fire told you?" Amy asked, wanting to know that we would spend the next several hours stalking the right people (Her and I especially, we attended the same school they did, so does Ken and Greg).

Team Mars was positive, so the plan was to follow them around by any means necessary after school. Find out where they live, and find Serena if possible. Even if we just scouted out where they lived that would be a great start. As the sun came up over Tokyo, we all parted ways to ready ourselves for this new day, new direction, new plan that would hopefully bring our girl home. I miss her more than these little words could ever convey and I know everyone else feels the same way. With any luck, we'll get started and have better results next entry!

**Accomplishments?** – Where do I begin? We know that Serena is really bad off. We know that we have to reach her soon, because she's in dire straits but that's not exactly new news at all. What is new news is that we now know who our real enemies are, Ann and Alan Granger. The turd and a half that has always made Serena feel bad or nervous. Mark my words, if either of them have hurt Serena as purposely as we suspect, there will be hell to pay! Amy and Greg haven't hit success with their new software, they are however, more confident in results now that they know where to point their devices for results.

**That's all I got, feel free to comment before we close this session and add anything that you want to!**

_**-Lita aka Sailor Jupiter**_

**Amy's Analysis –** Excellent job articulating everything Lita, I couldn't have done it better. I'm so glad we did this and that I was able to sleep in study hall. I feel so much better!

_Greg's Oration – _Yes! Great job Lita! Raye thank you once again for having us at this ungodly hour and for all of your insight! It has helped the whole team immensely, I can tell! Thank you both and I can't wait to get moving on our true enemies. Now that we know their alternate faces and names, I really wonder which form is their 'true' form.

**Darien's Dabble –** Who wrote that as my contributing handle, WHAT is THAT! Oh! No one's confessing either! (heavy sigh) Can't I ever be taken seriously? Dabble? What does that even mean? I just want to say thank you for including me. In your meeting, your plans and for allowing me the honor of being a part of this team. I owe every one of you an apology and my life (more than once too, I'm sure). I certainly wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you and I'm certain I never could have regained my rightful self without you either. I know together we can do this, we can get to Serena in time and I will heal her, I know I can. Thanks again, and I can't wait to get started today!

_Lita's Liberation –_ Aww, look at Darien, a true contributor! I see now why Serena loves him so much, what a guy! I just have to add that I think Serena would be damn proud of how we've come together and made this work, even when she wasn't here to be the peacekeeper. I think she'll be very proud indeed!

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' –** So glad that we scouts, knights and royals don't need all that much sleep, because if we were normal humans this would be impossible! Keep up the great work on you project Team Mercury! Team Mars, stay hot! Team Venus… Mina, never mind all of that nice crap I said about John-John in the past. He's a jackass plain and simple (telling people I drool and slobber in my sleep like a broken sink! At least I don't fart like you! Heaven forbid anyone lights a match within a mile radius of your place!) Keep this ship running on happy faces, keep each other safe and let's get Serena and everybody back once and for all!

_Mina's Monolog –_ Good for you Ken, I was really hoping you would get even with him for that last entry! I just want to apologize to his royal highness for anything he may have read before this entry. Serena had no idea that we were keeping up a book of Scout activities because she wanted to pursue you on her own, without our meddling. We however, monitored her when we could and tried to help anyway we could, whenever we could. Please try not to mention it to her! Other than that, welcome! Amy and Greg, keep up the great work, thanks for the hospitality Mars, and wonderful job over all Lita! Till tomorrow!

**Johnny's Jibe – **Some partner Mina is! Do you see how she's encouraging Jupiter's Knight instead of defending me-

_Mina's Back –_ Because you deserved it you stinker! I am the best damn partner you could ever ask for and don't you forget it. Not to mention, if you want me to own up to my side of our deal, than you'd better start treating everyone a little better and watching you 'p's and 'q's, mister!

**Johnny's Jesting –** For those of you who are reading this and wondering what Sailor Venus could have possibly agreed to, let me clue you in. During these tough times, we have both made a point of being there for one another. So we sort of have a deal running that, IF things continue to go good between us, then as soon as Serena is home safe and sound, Team Venus will observe their first official date. That is, if we can stand one another long enough to get through this. I have no problem with Sailor Venus, Mina is a charming woman with great legs and a killer back hand. (Did I mention she's the hottest? She IS!) She however has several problems with me and if we make it to that glorious day it will be nothing short of a bloody miracle. That is the deal and I, for one, am sticking to it!

Lita, your notes on the reading were wonderful! Mercury Inc. keep up the great work, Priestess Mars it was a lovely evening, plenty of great leads to follow! Welcome Darien! Ken please, let's stop this cruel game and truce already!

**Ken agrees to a treaty of peace for now!**

**Chad's Chat –** I told you I had great ideas sometimes Raye!

_Raye's Closing Rant:_ You do, now we know who we're after and we can end this crazy 'cat-and-mouse' game! Tomorrow after school we start the real work and for now, let's get to school. I'll keep track of this book in the meantime, or at least till we have more info.

* * *

_**Darien's Dream Diary**_

I think that my first Sailor Scout meeting went really well, it wasn't nearly as awkward as I had been expecting. I felt like I had known all of those people for years rather than the fleeting moments we'd all shared working together over the last few days. It was much better than shouting across battle fields at one another, and everyone was smiling when we parted ways. We had great solid leads and we now KNOW who we were facing. I don't know why it had never occurred to me before. Our enemies were none other than Ann and her unconventional brother Alan! It made too much sense to be false and those who attended school with them were to fulfill the task of following them around when school let out.

I went to school and really tried to concentrate on my studies in first period, though I didn't retain one bit of scholastic data. So, by the end of my first class, I was done being the good student I usually was. Andrew wasn't present and it was dull day all around anyway, who would notice? I ended up following the girls {Scouts} advice and doing a little reading, though nothing I read today was academic. During the Scout-Knight meeting many had mentioned reading Serena's Diary. The same diary that was in my possession at this very moment; the little pink book, with it's tricky padlock that I had a bit of trouble picking. I had kept it in my school bag because I wanted to put it back in her hand as soon as I could. Though I admit, that was only one part of why I carried it around. I also liked having it with me, because it was like I was keeping a part of her close. A part of her while she's so far from my reach; I've never loved anyone so much before. It's kind of hard to handle such strong feelings for someone and not be able to tell them all the time.

It really had started out innocent; I just liked having it around. I had no intentions of reading it, but the girls and guys all kept mentioning it throughout our session earlier. Not that it's really their fault, but it made me curious. So I picked the lock and took a peek in her private pages. Just when I thought that my love for her couldn't possibly grow, I opened her diary to random pages and glanced over her words; I'd never felt more close to her. Once again my heart proved me wrong, and my love for her reached new heights.

She had documented the return of each Scout, every knight, and she had been keeping watch of my progress closely. Far closer than I was ever aware of, though it made all of Queen Serenity's warnings make sense. She really had been right before my eyes, and I just couldn't see her. I felt worse for not realizing it sooner and wished more than ever that I had recovered my true self sooner. That I could have had more time with Serena, knowing who she really was and prevented this whole disappearing act from happening!

I didn't read everything; I felt guilty for what little I did read. I certainly wouldn't like her reading my dream diary. I kept that in mind while I skimmed and glanced over the pages, letting her stories paint pictures in my head here and there. Though the things she wrote weren't all progress of the Scouts, Knights and me. She wrote about her other friends outside the team, like Molly, Melvin and Andrew. She wrote about Ann and Alan, just as the girls had said she did (that was what had sparked my interest in the first place). They were right, she had suspected them from the start and she had been right. She also wrote about her own struggles with her three very different personas, wrote about art she was doing or planned to start. Though my favorite bits were the ones that she would write about what was happening around her at that moment. She's so much deeper than anyone gives her credit for; she's also funny and impossibly cuter in her rambles. I don't know how many teachers reprimanded me for laughing out loud in class. She always could make me laugh, and touch my heart faster than anyone.

A couple of times Serena felt the need to create lists that counted down things that where on her mind. It helped her to get them out, so they didn't stay on her mind, and torture her as much. One list in the very front was the _'Eight Ways Andrew Made Her Day_.' Followed of course by the '_Ten Things Darien Must Have Shoved Up His A** To Stay SO Mean ALL OF The TIME!'_ My favorite on that list was number three because we have history there, it was 'Starlight Tower.' She has such a creative mind and spirit! Though I have to admit, as much as that first list (about Andrew) made me mad, nothing made me madder than the last list she wrote. Which was entitled _"My Secret Fifteen Reasons I'm Almost Certain Darien Isn't Attracted To Me!"_

I wondering how she could achieve one reason, she managed fourteen more than that! Then I read all of those fleeting reasons and again my heart soared. She sounded so sad on some of those self-doubting points, she obviously doesn't see her own appeal. The rest of those reasons were just funny! She really should consider comedy as an occupation if this art thing doesn't happen.

As the day went on and I was thinking more and more about it, a better list started to write itself in my mind, so I decided that I would stick my own countdown list in her pages. It would be something she could smile about when she got that cute little diary back. So I borrowed some red paper from the art department and cut a few pieces till they fit perfectly into her pages. She shouldn't even notice my little additions till she's opening it to start writing again. I won't give away all that I wrote, but one of my lists is entitled, "The Fifteen Ways You've Completely Recaptured My Heart, Not Even Knowing You Did It!"

Pretty smooth, huh? Hopefully she'll be so thrilled, she won't realize that I picked the lock to her diary. That the pages have been gentle read, or that one of my pens in my bag leaked a little on a corner a few of her pages… Let's face it I'm a dead man when she realizes I had this thing at all! I'm dead meat! She's a Super Hero for crying out loud, it's not like she won't have some new bizarre enemy to latch my death to as a cover up!

Anyways, I intend on spending the rest of my school day reading. So I'll write again soon, because I'll be meeting up with the Scouts after school and I'll be secretly picking up Rita at the airport tonight. I hope wherever Andrew is, he's following his own advice and taking care of himself. I'll let you know when I learn more, till then, later!

_**-Darien**_

* * *

_Well there you have it readers, now it's up to you! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it… let me know! I love hearing from you and it's you guys that keep me going! Thanks again all of you wonderful people who favorited this story, me as an author, or took the time to write in a review! Even if you didn't do any of that, but you're reading this right now! Bless you! I love you all, I couldn't ask for a better bunch to write for and I hope this has brightened a few days! It certainly lit mine up posting! So Much Fun! More to come soon! Till then, Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	19. Labyriths And Limbs

Dear Readers,

Hello! I know all of you have been waiting patiently (and not so patiently too... I know) THANK-YOU-SO-MUCH-FOR-BEARING-WITH-ME! I hope that this is worth the wait, no one deserves it more than you guys! But before we get ahead of ourselves let's give credit where it is due!

**Special Thanks to all of you who've read this far! To everyone who's favorited this story or me as an author, and to everyone who put me on their 'story alert' or 'author alert' lists! You're all WONDERFUL! **

**Special Thanks to all who reviewed:** **Princess Selina** (Extra _Special Thanks goes to you this time, because you were the first review I received. I'm always a wreck till I get that first one! It's so nice of you to say that you like the style I wrote this story with, and that I have Darien portrayed pretty well! Thank you! I always feel like I'm at a disadvantage writing for him, simply because I'm a girl. I'm always afraid I'm going to make him turn into a total girl. Having anyone say I'm doing okay, means a lot! Thank you so much for all of your fun comments, while this story is going t be coming to an end, it isn't the last you'll hear from me that's for sure! I hope this is reaching you with blue skies! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, tiffany aka basketcase **(_You're welcome for the awesome thanks, but you really do deserve it. I always look forward to your reviews! Yes, the story is starting to reach it's home stretch; I'm so glad that you still like how it's going. I was especially glad that you found the last chapter funny, I noticed that I had settled into this habit of all the chapters getting darker and darker. I hoped to lighten it up a little and Darien's issues being stuck in the hospital was a result of watching way too much Grey's Anatomy. It just happened on the page, I was afraid that no one would like it, hearing that you laughed made me so happy! Yay Darien's memories are back, hope you're still reading and enjoying, Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, CharmedSerenity3** (_Yay Darien's back! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, MoonMageGoddess** (_Sorry I was driving you crazy, hope this chapter didn't leave you hanging to long either. I know it feels like this is all taking too long and they all need to hurry. Thank you for the complements on the moonlight idea too, it does just make too much sense; I often wondered why the brilliant creators of the Anime didn't think of that! I think the manga hinted at it once or twice. Great minds think alike! Thank you so much for writing in, hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunny skies. Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, CaseClosed621** (_I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! I always feel a little better posting after I get your letter, saying I did okay! You're awesome, this chapter as well as others wouldn't be possible without you! THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter too! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, TsukiyoTenshi** (_It all seems so hopeless, doesn't it? Alan feeling guilty, Serena getting worse and worse, while Ann's losing more of her sense by the moment. I hope you're still reading, enjoying, and that this is reaching you with plenty of blue skies! Much Love!_)**, Rhika** (_Yes, it will be bittersweet, when the end gets here, but we're still a ways off at the moment. I'm still loving every moment I have with this story! Hope this is reaching you with sunny skies! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, Princess-Anime** (_You're awesome, I was laughing when I first read you're review and I'm still laughing answering it! I'm so glad that you're still enjoying it! I really hope that you like this chapter too and that you don't walk into too many things reading this one. LoL! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, Anon93** (_Wow! Thank you so much for you're compliments. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble! I'm so glad that you like the story, hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, Queen of Light 17** (_I always look forward to your reviews! It means a lot that you like all of the stuff I have going on with Alan. All of the settle ways the tree is communicating and trying to send hints to him, while trying to snap Ann out of her trance. I truly appreciate it. And yes, YAY! The Knights, Scouts and Prince are on the right track! I'm soooooooooo excited too! I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Bless you! Happy New Year! Much Love!_), **Princess Moonie of the Moon** (_You are so sweet! Yes this story will end, and it will be sad for me too, I've had such fun with this! It's so sweet of you to say you're looking forward to my twisted and strange imagination's next crazy journey the Scouts! I am already drafting some ideas, that I'm so excited about, though they can't get my full attention till this story ends{this story's just too intense}. Bless you, hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Hope that this is reaching you with plenty of moonlight {or sunlight}. Happy New Year! Much Love!_), **CeeleeBelee** (_Aww, That's so cute, I have to do the same thing every time I read chapter 15 too. When they start to kiss and get SO cute, I have to stop and have a giggle break… and I'm the one that wrote it! Thank you so much for writing in and sharing that! Bless you, hope you're still reading and enjoying! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)**, Serenity1011 **(_So sorry that I've kept you waiting! I hope that you're you're still reading, enjoying and that this chapter was worth the wait. Hope you had a great holiday, and happy new year! Don't worry, this story will get the ending it deserves {I'm posting as fast as humanly possible!} Thank you so much for writing in and being so sweet! Much Love!_)**, GinnyPotter0183** (_I'm so glad that you do, here's a spanking new chapter, I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Much Love!_)**, AnalynnJayden** (_I'm so glad that you love the concept! I hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Hope you had a nice holiday and a happy new year! Thank you for taking the time to write in and be so encouraging! Much Love!_)**, wannabe Kairi** (_Thank you so much! Sailor Moon introduced me to fanfiction and writing, though I never posted anything back then though! I was never brave enough! It was Star Wars that got me started on posting my stories! I actually got the idea for this story after writing Star Wars stories for years! I have seven tales all together posted here on fanfic, six of them are Star Wars! This is kind of a Star Wars Style tale with Sailor moon concepts, backdrop and characters! It's SO awesome to hear from another person in the world that loves both! We are part of a rare breed my friend! When I'm finished letting this story take up SO much of my time, I'll have to check out your Star wars tales! Thanks for sharing! Happy New Year!_)**, and Shantie1984** (_Thank you so very much! I am going to finish it don't you worry. Bless you for your kind words they reached me at a time I could really use some kindness! Hope this makes up for the long wait! Happy New Year! Much Love!_)

_**Dedicated to my Dad, the last couple of years have been very painful for him. During the final stages of drafting this chapter he took a turn for the worst. My mom, grandmother (whom we call 'Memaw'), my younger sister and I all have been taking care of him, for over two years but he ended up spending a week in the hospital. It's partly what took me so long to post this chapter. Though I'm thrilled to assure that he is doing better, and even though he has a long way to go, I'm very proud of how much he's already got behind him. Thank you all so much for being so great, for understanding and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Dad, this one's for you!**_

* * *

**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist" **

_**Chapter 19**_ – _Labyrinths and Limbs_

* * *

**Ann's Say (Why do I keep writing these?)**

I have no idea why, but Alan has placed Serena in a healing pod, luckily it doesn't seem to be doing her any good. She's too bad off, too far gone and the tree isn't compatible with her body to start with. She's getting worse and worse, so Alan and I didn't attend school today. He never leaves her side, because he's so afraid that she will die alone. I keep telling him he doesn't want to be around when she finally does croak. I know Alan, and he won't handle that very well at all. He's too soft emotionally; I can't see him taking anyone's death well, especially Serena's.

By the way, he's not talking to me now. I talk, and I know he hears me, though he doesn't say a word. He looks mad and I'm glad! He should feel bad and mad, but not with me. He only has himself to blame, otherwise this could have all been much easier to avoid. Now that it's too late, he has to see it's entirely his fault. He's the reason I had to kill Serena and if we're really being honest with ourselves here, it's Alan who really murdered her!

He had to fall for that pathetic human; he had to make it all so obvious. She didn't have to die, but he just had to push it. He had to make a fool out of himself, and she just happened to be the most annoying and worthless person on the planet. I did him a favor ending it this way, he'll see someday. I know he'll come around eventually. Oh, it'll take time, but I'm certain that he will see it my way.

**So long Serena and the rest of my worries, **

**-Ann**

* * *

_**Alan's Hidden Agenda**_

I was hoping that the healing pod, could have improved Serena's condition by now. She only seems to be getting drastically worse by the minute. I'm writing sitting beside her, and I honestly don't know how much time she has left. My heart is so shattered, so devastated, I can barely breathe.

Impossibly, Ann is happy as can be, while I watch in startled astonishment, the monster she has become. I realize that she is my creation, my poison; it really is my fault that she is what she's become. Even knowing that, I can't fathom how anyone can know how vibrant and beautiful Serena was; look at what she's been reduced to and find happiness there! She doesn't deserve it; serial killers don't deserve this treatment. Nothing Ann can say will convince me otherwise.

I can't stand to watch, but I'm terrified that if I leave her, even for a minute, Serena… could die alone… You have no idea how hard it was to write that, to think that, this world without Serena in it… What a cold and joyless place that would be. Yes I did have a crush on her, but there was more to it than a silly one-sided infatuation. I learned so much from her, she's very dear to me and Ann was so driven by her murderous bloodlust that she didn't even give those feelings a thought. So forgive me for my supposed betrayal, but I have stopped giving Ann much thought today.

Every few hours, she'll screech from a far off place, _'Is she dead yet?'_ Then she appears over my shoulder and looks for herself. The worse Serena looks, the more joyous Ann seems to get. The only thing I said to Ann today was that she was not to come near us anymore. Not while she's being so disrespectful and heartless. She grew angry and called me 'the callous one.'

She said, and I quote, '"Do you think that I really did any of this for me? No, I did this for you, you'll see one day."

My reply was, "Nothing will EVER make this go away if she dies! Nothing can ever make things right again if something happens to her. I will never look at you the same, even if it is my fault too. I will never be able to love someone who killed something so vital to this world. That's what I know, and if you can't even be decent and respectful knowing she could die any minute, that these passing moments could be her last, then you can have no business being here. Leave and don't come back till you've developed some semblance of a conscience."

Needless to say, I haven't heard a peep from her since; honestly the peace around me should be more restful. Though I confess, the quiet is more eerie and charged with a heavy, suffocating grief. All I wanted to do was save her, somehow, and I can't even seem to do that right. I must be the biggest screw up to ever grace this globe.

**Praying For a Miracle,**

**-Alan**

* * *

_**TPRP - (The Princess Relocation Project)**_

**Attempt #5 **– Researching Ann and Alan

_Noted by Team Venus (The male potion of it anyway, Venus Knight here [I also answer to John or Johnny when I'm not on the job])_

**Summary:** Can I just start out saying that I have no idea how this task fell in my lap! Especially since it was Team Mars who is SUPPOSED to be keeping the book safe, it's always the new guys that have to do the dirty work. It seems that Teams Jupiter and Mercury went to school today, only to find out that Ann and Alan weren't there. So, being the mind wizards that they are, Team Mercury broke into their school's personal files and got Ann and Alan's home address. Which of course was a vacant apartment, deeming teams Jupiter and Mercury a new title. Team Epic Fail!

We investigated that place with a fine tooth comb and found ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

So, we brought in our prince, since he's so cool and spiritual about all of this stuff. He didn't notice anything that popped either, until he tried something new. He brought forth his sword from the Moon period. It's even more impressive than I remembered (though cut me some slack, I haven't seen it in over a thousand years)! Of course it looks like an extension of the man himself, while somehow making its wielder much more menacing and powerful too. It's astounding, but no way nearly as flabbergasting as what he was able to do with his relic.

He was somehow able to find a piece of what was left behind of an old warp hole that had been moved. It didn't seem to exist here anymore, but there was still some lingering remnants of where it had once been. Team Mercury categorized it as an 'echo' at best, but it was SOMETHING!

This of course, was a major find that the majority of our team is now studying extensively. They hope to either recreate a new warp hole somehow from what they've found leftover of the old one. Or they hope to be able to trace where this warp hole lives now from the information they've collected. Either way, it's a big step in the right direction after weeks of seemingly standing still! The whole team's overall morale has uplifted to new vigorous heights! With any luck this will be the lead we've been hoping for and we can finally bring our dear princess home.

**Accomplishments?** – We found parts of that dreaded warp that is keeping our princess hostage. We are 'homing in' on our enemies, while they're trying to evade our fiery wrath! Call me Koo-Koo, but that's pretty good!

**If you think of anything else I didn't mention, add it below please!**

_**Cheers,**_

_**-John of Venus**_

**Amy's Analysis –** Thanks for all of that failure talk, it really made Greg, Lita, Ken and I feel so much better John of Venus! Honestly I'm so thrilled we have this piece of the warp to experiment on, that you could have insulted my entire family along with me and I would still be wearing this smile! WE-ARE-FINALLY-GETTING-SOMEWHERE-GANG!

_Greg's Oration –_ I loved how the highlight of John's report was Darien's sword. It was one of the most testosterone fueled entries to ever graze these pages. Nice job!

_Lita's Liberation – _Did he call my Kenny and me failures? Did 'Little-British-crumpet-Johnny-Venus,' the one man in this whole outfit who is having the toughest time relating to his partner because he's a complete tool! He is calling Ken, Greg, Amy and I failures? Let me tell you something little man, I will let this slide right now, because I got bigger butts to kick. The minute Serena is free and clear, however, you better start running.

**Ken's 'Hell of a Try' –** Oh snap Bro! I know in that last entry, you and I agreed on a truce. It was Lita you should have been trucing with. Me kicking you butt is one thing, Lita doing it is another thing altogether. She has no mercy.

_Mina's Monolog –_ Is it terrible that I am so excited?

**Johnny's Jibe – **YES-MINA! Bloody hell, whose side are you on, woman?

_Mina's Back –_ I thought that was obvious.

**Johnny asks for a truce with Lady Jupiter while his life is still safely tucked away in his skin. He wouldn't enjoy being electrocuted out of that skin.**

_Hmm, Lady Jupiter… I like that! _

_Lady Jupiter's word -_ Alright kid, you talked me into it. Like I said I do have bigger fish to fry today. So consider yourself DAMN lucky.

**Darien's Dabble –** Seriously guys, who came up with that? Still no one claiming that gem? It's the sword isn't it? I thought it was! Anyways, while you guys are studying this lovely stain on the wall, I'm going to rush off and be right back. A friend of mine is coming home from Africa today and she doesn't have anyone to pick her up. She was supposed to be arriving at two AM, until one of her superior's let her use their private plane, so she's arrived much earlier than expected. As soon as I have helped her, I shall return. Please call me before you do anything drastic. Later!

**Chad's Chat –** Dude, his royal highness said to call him before we did anything 'drastic!' Do you suppose that accidentally entering the black hole falls under the category of 'drastic?'

_Raye's Rant:_ YES-YOU-IDOIT! Yes, Darien would kill us if he knew we entered this place without him. Even if accidentally! Does anyone see Serena, Ann, Alan or a tree of ANY kind?

**Team Mercury**** responds negatively, though they do already have software that exists for navigating through a black hole once on the inside. So there's a little good news. Though neither of their cell phones have service inside this warp (we're not dumb enough to suppose otherwise, we would just like the record to note that so that when our prince reads this log later he knows that we did in fact check and none of us could have reached him.)**

_Team Jupiter__ says honestly, No!_

**Team Venus**** Nope! **

_Chad Again –_ This could get difficult!

**Raye Again –** Difficult? If I wasn't so scared and unsure of where we are, I'd kill you! This maze must somehow lead to where Ann and Alan are, I guess. I just have no dreaming idea where of how we're going to reach that point. Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?

_Chad (Dude, she just threatened you-think it through [a friendly suggestion from Johnny]) –_ It's okay John-man, I know what my partner is hinting at. I feel like I'm trapped inside of that crazy Jim Hanson movie 'Labyrinth' though instead of David Bowie we're up against two washed out Jareth-look-a-likes. For real, they even have the pointy ears and huge 80's hair!

**Raye's Closing Rant –** Yeah, I loved that movie growing up, though instead of a baby named Toby at the center of this jumble it's Serena! Not much better than a baby but on the outside, she is a fourteen year old girl (even though she has the brain capacity of a five year old at best). I hope we can get to her in time and that Darien isn't too pissed with us!

* * *

_**Darien's Dream Diary**_

Obviously I wasn't able to write all of this down as it happened, that would be silly. It's been days since all of this happened, but I will write everything the way I remember it happening. So let's pick up right where I left off…

Call me selfish, but a part of me ,alright maybe more than part of me, really wished I had not agreed to help Rita that night. Don't get me wrong, she is one of my best friends, and I'm truly thrilled she's back. What was supposed to be me going to the airport in the wee hours of the morning, turned into dropping out of my investigation with the Sailor Scouts and Knights. Right when we were in the midst of a major breakthrough! Leaving felt criminal! Thinking of poor Rita sitting in that drafty airport lobby, watching for her friend that would never come… that was agonizingly painful to picture as well.

So, after debating with myself for a few moments, I decided that even though I would probably regret this later, I would be the bigger man, and go get Rita as promised. The Scouts were all very kind and promised not to do anything drastic till I returned.

I ran down to my car and raced off to the airport; traffic was a nightmare! Everyone that wasn't home observing the newly enforced curfew, was at the airport it seemed. Six different cops asked me did I realized that I was out way past my age group's allotted time! As frustrated and crestfallen as I felt by the time I FINALLY reached the airport lobby, all that was gone the moment I saw my friend. It's impossible to believe I hadn't spoken to her, in person, in so many months. We ran at each other and hugged, and immediately started to tease one another about everything. We were right back to our old ways, even though Rita was out of her mind with worries over Andrew and me both! I was so joyously preoccupied talking to my good friend; I didn't notice that we were being watched.

When we reached my car, imagine my surprise to find Ann sitting on its hood! Imagine the fear and anger mixing through me at the very sight of the girl. Wishing I had known from the beginning what I knew now. She was at least dressed like a normal person, instead of the alien form I'd seen through Serena and during battles. Rita tugged on my arm and asked, "Darien, who is that?"

Before I could answer her, Ann jumped at us and everything went black. When I reawakened, I was laying on some strange round pillow, the size of a bed.

When I sat up and asked rhetorically, "Where am I?" I wasn't expecting an answer…

Ann responded, "You're in a place where I'll never have to share you again."

I realized very quickly that I was in the place I'd been hoping to enter. The black hole where Serena was being held prisoner; along with so many other innocent individuals who were trapped. The only problem now was that I wasn't being placed where I could rally and help the others. I wasn't even in the room Alan had hidden Serena in; I was completely alone except for Ann.

"Where's Rita?" I demanded.

"Who is she, you're girlfriend?" she asked shortly.

"No, not that I owe you any explanation," I said, as I realized that my hands were tied behind my back.

"Hmm," the beast of a girl purred, "So she isn't your girlfriend but maybe you would like her to be. After all we've been through, you don't think you owe me an explanation?"

"What have we been through Ann, other than creations of your imagination?" I asked, beginning to lose my cool.

"My imagination, huh?" she asked, sauntering towards me, wearing the same plastered on smile I'd seen her wear just before she started to beat Serena, in my nightmares. This was about to get '_horror-movie-scary_' if I didn't think of something quick!

"If it was my imagination, then why did we spend so much time together?" Anne asked me.

"Believe me," I replied, "That was all YOUR doing. The only reason I didn't tell you to get lost was because I thought you were a nice girl. I was wrong."

"No you weren't," she insisted, "I'm the nicest girl you'll EEEEEEEEVER meet."

"Don't lie to me Ann, I know the truth," I told her, as I twisted my fingers in the knots trying to unravel the squishy vines detaining me.

"Oh, and what truth is that?" she asked me in that 'put-on' annoyed voice of hers, like she was bored.

"You're the one who's been making all of these disappearances happen. You've hurt several people, maybe even killed some. I even know the reason why you're doing it." I stalled; I knew that if I could just keep her talking, I had a chance of getting free.

"Well, please, don't keep me in suspense! What is it that you think motivates me?" she asked, posing innocently with her elbow propped on her knee and face propped up on her fists.

I began, "At first, when this whole mess started; you weren't the sick being that you are now. All of the things you did were for a purpose and you only did them because you wanted to keep your life-affirming tree alive." I have to admit, I thoroughly enjoyed how her face fell with the truth in my statement. She had not expected me to know anything, because I was supposed to be '_normal-clueless-human-Darien_.' She had no idea what she was about to get into.

"But no, that isn't your stimulus anymore. Now you're greatest goal is ending Serena's life for her. You've convinced yourself that this world would be so much better without her," I continued. You have no idea how much those words hurt me on the way out. I did manage to say them and Ann's facial expression was totally worth it. "How did you-" she started to ask

"Let's just say you're not the only one with secrets." I shrugged.

"So, you're on their side?" she asked me, stupidly. "Ann, what happens when you kill Serena, and it's not enough? What if all that emptiness and darkness inside of you; only seems to get worse?"

"IT-WON'T!" she shrieked.

"Listen to me," I advised, "I've been where you are, I wanted to kill someone so badly, I wouldn't rest till the deed was done. I almost succeeded too, but luckily… someone(Serena)… got through to me before it was too late. I was so glad that she was able to reach me, for if she hadn't, I would have killed the most vital person in my life(Serena again). I would have lost a part of myself, I'm sure I never could have gotten back. She knew I wasn't a murderer, like I know you're not a slaughterer, Ann!"

"Pleeeeease! This is Serena we're talking about, not Gandhi or Mother Teresa!" she laughed in disbelief. "Who were you trying to kill, a spider? You hate her almost as much as I do." Ann shrugged.

I was quick to assure her, "You couldn't be more wrong…. about everything! I only hope that you will see that before it's too late. Please stop this Ann, while you still have a chance, while you still can."

Yes, I was begging; but I could see that my words weren't being heard.

"If you're not with me, than you're against me," she said as she reached with incredible speed for my shirt. She was planning to grab me by my collar, to rough me up. I'm sure it was what she'd done with everyone else who had tried to stand in her way. You should have seen her face when the hand I had worked free caught her lightening rapid hand and used her own momentum against her. Her face was surprised and outraged as she was, instead of holding me up with my shirt, immobilized completely beneath _my_ weight. I had her stuck between me and the bed sized pillow.

At the end of this very precise defensive move, not only was she pinned even more inescapably, but she was facing me. With my mystical sword pressed to her throat (It appeared in my hand when I thought of it). I could feel her trying to blast me off of her with her own powers, but since I was so close, my sword just absorbed everything she threw at me. As we stood there, me overpowering her, my princely armor appeared over my clothes and Ann was only further confused.

In the moment, and feeling unconquerable wearing Endymion's armor, feeling all of that power course through my sword; through my skin. I pressed my sword's blade to her throat so she could feel its cold sharpness as it scraped across her sensitive skin there. I felt a little too much joy when fear entered her eyes. She was very lucky that I was not as sadistic as she had been with all of those innocents she'd abused. Even more blessed that Serena is the martyr that she is, otherwise I might have not been as forgiving.

In a booming voice I told Ann, "I'm not one of those vulnerable, defenseless people you've been draining dry! I am NOT another victim that you can toss to your tree! You did the right thing bringing me here, because I have been trying to get here for a week! Now that I am finally here, I can tell you to end this madness, before I end it for you!"

"Wha-what?" the girl flustered before she regained her composure and got angry. She gritted out between clinched teeth, "This can't BE! Who are you and where is my real Darien?"

"I am the real Darien, and I'm far from yours," I was quick to answer. Her face twisted with anger and effort as she tried to push me away. When my sword only absorbed more of her power, and she remained safely pinned under me, she began to thrash and growl loudly.

"WHY-DON'T-MY-POWERS-WORK?" she screamed at the ceiling.

"That would be because my sword is far more powerful than anything you could possibly possess. Now let me say this one more time, end this idiocy or I will," I informed her.

She began to really fight me then, kicking and swinging at me. None of her attempts actually hit me, but she did manage to break free. Once she was away, she tried to blast me with a full cast of her gift. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the hit. Without much else to do, I held my sword up in what I thought would be a vain attempt to shield some part of me from the impact. I had no idea that my sword's blade could absorb the whole blaze. You would think Ann would stop trying to blast me, but no. She continued to fruitlessly flare me with her strange, soul-sucking magic, while I remained untouched and safe behind my cutting edge. She tried hitting me with two other forms of magic, one was the same vacuum soul-sucker, charged with crackling electricity. My swords handle grew a little hotter after that attack, but other than that I remained completely unaffected.

The only other attack in her arsenal was this weird attack where her magic conjured peculiar vines that she tried to use like a whip. Not only did this attack fail to harm me, but she performed this attack over-the-top trying to come off as sexy. Two major failures followed thirdly as my sword cut her vines to smithereens.

Not at all happy with where this was going, Ann let out a shrill screech of rage (and embarrassment) before disappearing through a misty black hole at the speed of light. I leaped after her, only to crash into a solid wall and fall back a step, more than a little astonished. I lifted my sword up and stared at in wonder for a moment. Why hadn't I used this weapon sooner? How could I forget how versatile it was?

As I stared at my new FAVORITE weapon of choice, another idea occurred to me. If that warp hole answered to Ann and Alan, and my sword just absorbed a great deal of Ann's magic… I wondered if I could use this rapier to navigate out of this 'prison-cell' the way Ann did. It was worth a try, so I touched the tip of my blade to the place where the hole had appeared moment's prior. To my further astonishment, the hole reopened immediately and I was able to pass straight through it.

The next place I entered looked identical to the vacant apartment the Scouts and I had been investigating. Only this one was obviously lived in, there was furniture and a flat screen television turned on, though it was only showing static. There was a beautiful view of the city, from what little I could see through the glass. All of the windows and glass doors were completely littered in maps that were drawn in dry-erase marker and post-it notes. All documenting attacks and plans for obtaining more human's natural energy. I really should have dedicated more time to reading those plans, but I knew that I was on a tight time limit. So I rushed away and tried to find the next porthole.

When I located it, I touched the tip of my blade to it and again passed through, with ease. Though this next place lead to a very difficult and sophisticated looking labyrinth. I knew that if I even attempted to determine Serena's location this way, I would never reach her in time. So I gripped my sword's handle desperately and asked it to lend me its aid. If it was a part of me, the way everyone said it was, than it too must 'feel' the same _**need**_ that I felt, to reach Serena. It too must hear her voice calling for us, and know that we could be her only hope. So I begged for the power of the earth to take me where I needed to be.

An amazing intensity crackled around me, a brawn and might that I had not experienced in this lifetime. Though I recognized it's familiar pull from my former life as one I'd learned to trust and count on. I knew I was safe, and with that, I was transported in the blink of an eye to the huge black hole at the center of the maze. I leapt inside the warp and landed in a darkened, and eerily quiet place.

I walked through the darkness until I could see a dim light. I followed that teeny tiny light, until all I could see was roots; stems that seemed to twist and go on for years. As I walked further, the roots began to ensnarl and show people tangled in its mighty grasps. I didn't recognize any of the first several people I saw, as I climbed higher though, I began to see familiar faces. I saw Serena's family as well Molly and Melvin. I saw Lizzie and the missing workers from the cafe, as well as Rita. One face I hadn't expected to find here, I came across in my climb. He was so beaten up and swollen that I had to really stare for a moment to make certain my eyes weren't playing a mean trick on me. Sadly, it was my friend Andrew that I was staring at, cradled in its curling roots.

It took all of my strength to walk past those people and keep climbing. I wanted to just start chopping everyone free but I couldn't, not yet! Serena had to be my TOP priority and I had to keep her first and foremost in my thoughts. I couldn't do any of this without her; I couldn't live another moment in a world without her. Though out of all of the people I saw and recognized, Serena was nowhere in sight.

As if someone had heard my inquisitive thoughts, that was the moment Ann decided to start shrieking at poor Alan. After I heard her, I began to follow the sound. Climbing the branches and leaping with the quickness of Tux, I was able to take the colossal limbs three or five at time. I figured wherever Alan was, Serena couldn't be far. As I climbed I tried to listen to their conversation. It was about me, of course, Ann was asking her blue comrade to help her kill me. Talk about a girl who likes to change her mind. The one minute I get her to leave me alone, the next she wants me dead? How obtuse can one person get?

I heard her scream, "LISTEN-TO-ME! DO-YOU-NOT-HEAR-WHAT-I'M-ASKING? I-AM-_TELLING_-YOU-THAT-I-WANT-DARIEN-**DEAD**! I-**WANT**-YOU-TO-**KILL**-HIM! HAVEN'T-YOU-**WANTED**-TO-KILL-HIM-SINCE-WE-**ARRIVED**? SINCE-HE-_STOLE_-ALL-OF-MY-ATTENTION-AWAY-FROM-YOU! NOT-TO-MENTION-_SE-RE-NA'S_-ATTENTION-AS-WELL!"

"NO!" Alan roared in Ann's face, sending her flying backwards to hover just off of the tree's mighty trunk. Alan continued, "I NEVER wanted that, not EVER, now GO! LEAVE-US-ALONE!"

'_Us,'_ was all the proof I needed, I climbed and leapt up the tree's length as fast as I could. My arms and legs where burning with the exertion, but I didn't even slow down. I still fought on and listened to their conversation as much I could.

"Well you don't need to go BALISTIC, Alan! I'm only asking you to do something that I know you've desired since we set foot on this planet." Then she giggled girlishly, as if to give off the illusion that she was just a normal girl, with an everyday request. She reached up to drift her fingers down one side of Alan's face.

Her voice became a purr as she asked, seductively, "Don't you want to ki-"

Alan cut her off by snatching her hand roughly and tossing her back up into the air. Then he shouted, "No! I don't want to kill ANYONE! I've said that all along, I only wanted us to find a way to stay on this planet and live a peaceful life. But no! You had to destroy any chance of that happening, and you've practically killed Serena. I'm only hoping you haven't, because I will never look at you again, if she dies!"

"SHE-IS-DEAD! THAT-HEALING-POD-CAN'T-SAVE-HER! THE-DOOM-TREE-CAN-HARDLY-SUSTAIN-US!" Ann erupted.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he shouted back.

"IT'S-TRUE! OH-JOY-TO-THE-WORLD, I-HAVE-DONE-YOU-A-GREAT-DEED!"

"If what you say is true, then you destroyed the most beautiful thing this world had to offer. There is nothing to be joyous about in that tragedy! Now leave, or I will make you leave!" he threatened.

Ann shouted a final "FINE!" before disappearing entirely! She left Alan alone with a strange, dark green looking pod that was attached to the side of the tree's enormous trunk. I wouldn't have even known a person was in it if I hadn't heard their conversation. There were no signs of life within its folded, leafy walls. It was just a bubbled-out pod on the mighty base of the tree, full of very dark green fluid that was bubbling around like a boiling pot. I squatted down beside Alan, who was crying into his folded arms on top of his knees.

When I originally realized who we would be facing in this battle; I had known the worst of our fight would be versing Ann. Though I had just known Alan would be a big part of our problem too. I had no idea that I would I find him looking just as pain-stricken as I felt at the thought of Serena dying. I had no idea that he was so noble and only wished to live a peaceful existence… or at least as peaceful as his life could be.

Kneeling down beside him now, I had no desire to fight him. So instead I asked him, to verify, "Is Serena in there?"

Alan's head rose to nod, sadly. Before his head even had a chance to go back down, the green, effervescing pod disappeared to reveal a girl I hardly recognized. This couldn't be Serena. It just couldn't be! Serena's skin was a healthy comparison to cream and roses when I last saw her. The girl that lay before me had a strange skin tone somewhere between gray and green. Her pig tales had been shiny spun gold, not matted-wet-hay-yellow. She also wasn't anywhere near this skinny; this poor creature was almost anorexic looking.

Alan let out a louder cry and rushed forward to cry, several little 'no, no, no's into the poor girl's shoulder. I sat frozen in shock, how could this happen to her? No body deserved this, least of all Serena. Ann reappeared behind us and announced in a snotty tone…

"I told you that she was as good as dead." She laughed and sneered as she patted Alan on the shoulder claiming, "You'll thank me one day."

I was about to hack her to pieces with the rage I felt from her words, I pulled my sword back, but before I had a chance to even think of swinging it forward… Alan let go of Serena and let out a painful shout as he attacked Ann, blasting her all the way to the other side of the room. He teleported to stand right behind her and blasted her again. As Ann turned to retaliate, I decided this wasn't my fight to worry about. So I gingerly picked up what was left of my Serena and used my sword. What Serena needed more than anything else in the world right now was moonlight. Holding her, I could almost hear her skin crying out for its invigorating glow.

I thought about traveling back to that apartment I passed through to get to this room. Looking down on the remains of my princess, I knew she wouldn't make the trip. So I held out my sword and it carried us up to the very top of the tree (which thankfully, this tree's top resembled a toadstool more than traditional earth tree's spread of branches). Once there, I lay Serena down flat on the surface and held my sword straight up above my head calling out, "WE-NEED-REAL-MOONLIGHT!"

With that, a light as red as one of my roses shot up from my razor-edged blade and into the ceiling. At first the ceiling was littered with huge red cracks. Then there was a deafening BOOM, and there was no more ceiling; luckily no debris rained down on us either. There was just no roof anymore, it was obliterated. I made certain that she was in direct moonlight and that I wasn't even casting a shadow on her. At this point, I knew I had reached the moment I had feared and dreaded most, I knew that it was up to me to heal her. I just still had no idea if I was capable of doing that!

Having no real idea what I was doing or where to start, I placed my hand on Serena's forehead like I was checking her temperature. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what needed to be done. Nothing happened. So I tried another approach, I put my hand out over her heart and didn't touch her; just let my hand hover there. I closed my eyes and tried again. This time, to my surprise, my hand was yanked down to her heart by this unexplainable pull, and the moment my hand made contact, Serena' s clothes changed into Serenity's. Somehow seeing her laying there all ashen in that dress, made the whole realty so much more real and horrifying.

Another thing that happened when my hand touched her heart was, I could actually hear all of her injuries crying out to me, as if each one had a voice of its own. I understood instantly why her heart was the loudest of all her body's complaints. There was so much wrong with her and she had no strength, no defensive system working at all, her heart was giving out. I could literally feel her life slipping away underneath my fingers. I could even feel the familiar tug of my own spirit as it wanted to leave me only to ascend with hers, and not sustain one moment without her. My sword went back into my belt and I started to pump her chest up and down, as if I was performing normal CPR. Though I wasn't just helping her heart pump, I was also using my healing powers too. Repairing as much of the damage as I could so that her heart would continue while I fixed as much as I could.

Though, sticking with the normal steps of CPR, I put my lips against hers forcing air into her bruised lungs as I tried to heal them. I don't think it was the air that helped her as much as the jolt of electricity that shot through us both when our lips touched. She choked and I could feel her spirit fighting to live, to hang on; and I knew there was a good chance we could really do this. So I spent what must have been decades concentrating on each and every injury that cried out for my attention. I took each one on, one at a time, and I kept on until nothing cried out anymore. I was so exhausted by the end of it, that I laying with her and I draped one of my arms around her waist. I pulled her into my side and cradled her close, while still letting the moonlight bath her in its healing glow.

When I finally relaxed and allowed myself to rest, one of my hands rested on her teeny waist, while the other flattened against the top of the tree's surface. It was spongy and soft like a mushroom and pretty comfortable considering it was a tree. I think I was on the verge of nodding off, but the moment my hand made contact, I could hear the tree begging for my help. It called out to me personally, as if it knew me somehow. It seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because it started explaining itself.

It showed me that Ann had carried on quite a bit about me. Even more importantly, while Serena had been there, the tree was able to see her dreams, memories, fantasies and could recite them if I wished. So through Serena and Ann, the tree 'felt' like it knew me very well. The tree introduced itself to me as _'The Tree of Life'_ from a distant star. I was fascinated by this, because I had only ever heard of it being referred to as _'The Doom Tree.'_

The living relic explained that too, it showed me its memories and told me the epic tale of how it got there. A sad story that pulled at my heart strings, and made me feel so bad for it.

Supposedly, LONG ago, the tree had lived on a planet and had been part of a beautiful forest. There had been plenty of other plant life around, though not much else.

The tree had gotten so tired of the solitude that it decided to try and make some company for itself. After experimenting for ages, the tree finally figured out how to make people like Ann and Alan. Her people had all been peace-loving and kind as their creator.

Times had been prosperous and happy, until the jealous surrounding plant life on her homeland started to seek revenge on the Doom Tree. The other trees and ferns managed to produce people too, only these people were different in everyway. Some weren't all bad but most were twisted, bitter, and petty. As the years rolled by the mean and twisted people only seemed to get worse.

A war was declared and many were killed before the massive tree I was laying on, had finally had enough. Not wanting her children in that environment another moment, she escaped the planet, taking on her few remaining offspring and supporters. Together, the tree and all of it's remaining children and extended family tried to inhabit many different planets. Sadly, none of their past attempts could support them, so they moved around a lot. Eventually the tree lost its ability to speak for itself, and lost all of its family except for Ann and Alan. They were both so young and small when it happened that the tree admitted that they were forced to pretty much raise themselves.

Alan was really the tree's offspring, he showed that with his blue hair, complexion, and clothing. Ann's origin, however, was a part of another tree's clan; a dangerous clan that had the capacity to slip into dark magic whenever she or he felt threatened. Since Ann had never really shown any signs of her ancestors before, the tree was hoping she would be clear of it's influences. It broke the tree's 'heart' to see Ann succumb such evil now.

This tree of life had adopted Ann and considered the girl just as much _**its family**_ as Alan, even now when the girl was corrupted beyond recognition.

When I opened my eyes again and saw the same bizarre room with no roof, I saw the two only living and sustaining members of that tree's former radiant life still fighting one another. I felt a ping in my chest and knew that it devastated the tree's 'heart' to think of anything happening to either one of them. It couldn't bare anymore death, so it asked humbly for my assistance. It had absorbed so much of Serena's strength that it now was gaining power from the moon's healing glow, just like the princess was. It asked me to please, help it heal enough so that it could intervene and stop Ann and Alan's fighting once and for all.

After hearing it's story and feeling what it must have felt all of those years, how could I say no? I did as it asked, but there was so much damage, it had been through so many years of the being poisoned with the wrong kinds of energy. Once I had finished, I passed out, completely wiped out. Though it's a common belief among healers that we can take on a bit of the burden from the people or creatures we're saving, I'd never really believed it. After all I did to restore that tree's strength and health after decades of abuse, I believe that old saying is true. When I reawakened, I moved like I was a hundred years old, slow and shaky. Serena was still asleep and, for some reason, Ann and Alan were both now sleeping on either side of me. Glowing subtly in the moon's glow, like the tree underneath us and like Serena.

What I had not expected at all, was Sailor Mercury to be kneeling beside me. She greeted me happily. "Your majesty, you've done it! You've managed to heal every part of Serena and as soon as the moon renews her strength; she should be right back to normal! You did a great job!"

"Amy? When did you guys get here?" I asked with a yawn.

"We just got here, all of the other girls and guys are working on freeing the other hostages. I rushed up here to check on you both, obviously Serena and you were our top priorities. Now that I know you're each recovering just fine, may I join the others?" she asked me and I was about to tell her that she didn't have to ask for my permission when, I noticed that Serena and I were both wrapped in strange, heavy, leathery leaves.

"Amy, I'm fine with you helping the others, but do you happen to know what these are?" I asked her, she is one of the smartest people I've ever met.

"Nope, no idea," she chirped happily, before asking. "Do you know what exactly happened to Ann and Alan?"

"No, I was about to ask you, if you'd seen anything," I told her while she did a quick health scan over each of them with her small pocket computer. Her fingers flew gracefully along the keys. After a few moments of only the clicking and hacking of her keyboard to fill the eerily quiet air, her computer's tiny speaker blew a triumphant fanfare, to which Amy just said, "Hmmm, fascinating."

"What's 'Fascinating?'" I asked her, after she was quiet for a few more minutes with still no explanation.

"Well, if what my computer is telling me is correct. The Tree, has absorbed so much of our princess' energy that it's now altered it's entire make-up. It is now able to adapt to the way she thrives on moonlight as well as solar energy. The same has happened to Ann and Alan, they're both adapting to more human-like ways too. I guess our enemies will no longer be energy seekers," Amy announced happily.

"Are they going to be alright?" I asked her, concerned. "The tree, Alan & Ann?" "I think they will be," she managed to say before there was a huge deafening BOOM from underneath us. Amy rushed off to assist, and I tried to get up too. I was still too weak though and I crashed back to the surface on top of the tree and fell right back to sleep… -

* * *

**Ann's Absurd Addition**

I hate Alan! Thankfully, Serena's almost dead, so everything will be normal again soon. In the meantime, I was very bored, so I ventured out into the world to find Darien. When I couldn't find him, I asked my most recent captive; Darien's best friend Andrew. He wasn't in the mood for talking much or helping me, what a pity. He's so handsome I almost felt sorry beating the rebelliousness right out of him… Notice I said almost. Then I went back out and looked again, he wasn't in any of his normal hangout spots but I spotted him parking his car at the airport.

I followed him inside, and still can't believe what I saw there. A girl! Darien has been hiding a girlfriend from me all of this time. Not just any girl either, this girl is RICH! She came in a private plane, she's older and beautiful; nothing at all like Serena or me. At the sight of the two of them together, something inside me snapped.

I can't even remember what happened, all I remember is seeing them and then dragging them back to the tree. I immediately threw that woman to the Doom Tree, she landed somewhere near Andrew… Not that I cared. As soon as Serena's dead and buried, that woman is surly the next to go!

Even after seeing him with another woman, I couldn't seem to toss Darien to the tree. So I took him to my secret place, the one that not even Alan can enter, and I planned to keep him all to myself. However, no matter how romantic my plans seemed, Darien had another card up his sleeve. It turns out that Darien is some lost fairy tale character on a power trip! He claims it's his secret identity, I know he's just nuts. He was running all around my room wearing a suit of armor with this ridiculous sword!

As awesome as all that sounds, it's not the turn-on you would envision, when he's scuffling the side of your neck with that dumb blade! I never expected him to be just as loony as the rest of this forsaken world! Why do I always fall for the crazy ones, diary? What's even worse is Alan's refusing to help me get rid of our new nemesis. Though I have no idea what to call him now… I keep calling him 'valiant renegade,' in my head and it seems to fit his new look. So maybe that is what I'll start calling him.

As if he knew the name I've just selected for him, he somehow managed to escape my secret room (I still have no dreaming idea how he accomplished that!).

Alan's still too heart sick over losing Serena. Pul-lease! Have you ever heard of anything more unreasonable in all of your life? Hopefully Serena will die, Darien will come to his senses, the new girl will die, and Alan will come around!

-Ann

* * *

**Darien's Continued Dream Diary**

When I reawakened, believe it or not, things took a turn for the even more disturbing. There were thicker vines restraining both of my arms behind my back, a series of knots and tangles from my shoulders to my wrists. I was now in a cage made from the tree's roots. Alan was sleeping on one of my shoulders while Andrew slept on the other. The cage was huge and filled to the max with hostages, Knights, and Sailors. I saw them all in this cage with me, all asleep and seemingly oblivious to their stranger surroundings. All except for two very important people.

Ann was being kept in a tiny little cage, alone; and a few feet away from us. Serena lay sprawled out on the cold floor at the very bottom of the tree's roots, in the darkness. Not like anyone had lain her there gently either; she looked more like she'd been tossed there haphazardly by someone who didn't care. I wanted to look at her, make sure that she was regaining her strength through the moon like Amy had said. I strained to see her but couldn't make out a thing from this distance, not to mention her back was to me.

Wanting to get a closer look, and wondering just how much I had missed sleeping, I tried asking the tree through my touch, just like I had earlier. Though this time a kind voice caressed my ears and said, "No need for that my young friend, thanks to Serena and all of your help I can now speak for myself."

I know I breathed the word, "…incredible…"

"I owe you a great deal Darien, you and Serena both," the tree continued with gratitude.

"Thanks to you, my family and I can final put down our roots and stay here on earth. We can find a peaceful existence in this beautiful, clean world, and we can enjoy full happy lives. That never could have happened without your healing touch and Serena's amazing strength. It's amazing how someone so small, so lovely; could be so strong, kind, and understanding. Her heart is so enormous, she even had room for an old relic like me, even a little hellion like my Ann. She's a rare find Darien, never let her go," the tree advised as it made a small opening beneath me that I slid out of slickly. The roots that had formed the cage not only set me free, but liberated my arms too from veins that Ann had been using to tie everyone up. Andrew and Alan were now leaning on one another in my absence and I sprinted over to my princess.

My feet didn't make a sound on the strange floors as I approached my princess' fallen body; I kneeled down to take a closer look. I could already see that her skin and dress both seemed to fit her much better. She'd already regained enough of her health to fill out both, much better. I could see color returning to her skin on her neck and arms. When I rolled her so that I could look at her face, all of the air left me. The girl laying just barely in the moon's light was exactly what I had hoped to find. Rosy cheeks that didn't sag or look so fragile, shiny spun gold glittered back to life in her hair, strengthen it and restoring it to its former glory. Long eyelashes smoothed the tops of both cheeks and full soft lips begged to be kissed just above her soft chin.

I was so relieved and thrilled at the sight of her that I remember touching her face. As if I was afraid that I was still laying asleep somewhere, still dreaming. The warm softness of her skin that I felt on my fingers assured me that this was real. After more than a week of driving myself CRAZY looking for her, trying to save her… I finally had her here with me! She was getting healthier by the moment and it looked like she really would be making a full recovery. We were far from safe or clear of this disaster, but that moment was worth all of my effort. It also made me feel more prepared to do whatever else needed to be done; so that we could all be free again. Ann blasted out of the tree's restraining cage to saunter towards us with a passed deranged expression. She seethed out between clinched teeth a question.

"She lives?"

It gave me even more joy to tell her, "Yes, against your best efforts, she's going to be just fine."

I could see other hostages being rudely wretched from their sleep as Ann bellowed, "SHE-STILL-!"

She huffed and puffed for a long moment before continuing, "All I did, all I suffered and she STILL has the AUDACITY to BREATHE the same AIR as ME!"

"YES!" I shouted and the Sailor Scouts and Knights started to slip out of their own restraints and join me. Each of them coming to stand behind me or in front of us like a protective shield. We all surrounded our princess for the first time since we became a team together. It was felt nice; we all knew that this instant would be a pale comparison beside the moment whenever the sleeping beauty I was holding opened _her_ eyes. When she finally reclaimed her rank as our leader, as well as _'the glue'_ that has made all of us in our small band feel like family. Even lost causes like me who had forgotten what a family felt like.

As soon as she could, Ann disrupted our little moment and the real fighting began. She pulled out her remaining deck of cardians and awakened them all at once. She roused them by singing a loud, shrill note of music, a note so inhuman and so strange it made my brain want to split. She did this, while shooting the cards straight up in the air like a '52 card pick-up,' though thank goodness there weren't that many cards in her hand! We barely managed to handle the number of beasts that were dealt to us. Usually only one card was used at a time, and usually Ann only selected the card blindly. It was also standard that Alan would do the awakening with his flute. All of my teammates agreed that this alternative left us all missing Alan's eerie flute music, just when we thought nothing could ever make us miss it. When Ann's first few monsters began to rage war with our fighters, I had been smart. Cards were still flying through the air, while I flew Serena to a safe place. A part of me knew that Serena would be needed at some point in this fight. So I knew it was vital that she rested while she could. She was still healing, and too weak to get mixed up in our fight now. I laid her in the same spot we'd lain in together earlier; knowing the majority of the fight would be waged on the ground. While I took care of Serena, a couple of the Knights extracted the cage made of roots and placed it beside our princess. It was the only place that any of us could deem safe enough for them. If any of those stupid creatures even tried to climb the tree, we had plenty of time to stop them before they reached the top.

Since I could still hear Ann's cardians awakening in the darkness, surrounding us, and I had no idea what we would be facing, I asked for the tree to protect my princess for me, so I could give my full concentration to the battle. I asked for it to protect all of the other innocent hostages too, if it could, and almost instantly, my request was answered. Serena was surrounded by a very sophisticated blue glow that was a force field. A leaf that had been stuck to Chad's shoulder fell to land on the shield and was dissolved into nothing but dust. I saw a similar shimmering shield surround the cage still filled with hostages.

The tree spoke to me again, through my touch. "Don't worry, young Darien, they will all be perfectly safe. It's going to be up to you make things right again," it said.

Of course, I had no idea if I was really capable of that feat or not! I mean, sure I healed the tree, and made some sort of peace with Alan… but Ann? I really had no idea if I was going to be able to help her or not. I just decided that I would try my best to help them anyway that I could, and make this as easy as I could for my partner. She'd had to fight so long and so hard without any help from me. I had to try and at least make up for some of our lost time.

The fighting felt like it went on for days, even though the moon shinned brightly overhead the whole time. By the time we'd defeated all of her fresh cardians, Ann was determined to end us all. She sang another array of notes that somehow made all of the already defeated cards in Sailor Mercury's possession come forth. She somehow renewed their blackened, burned, and demolished appearances to unleash them all again, as if new. Which made Team Mercury wish they had been more careful about their storage of the _'once thought destroyed cardians.'_ It wasn't easy the second time around with any of those things.

When we managed to re-conquer all of those creatures and we were all still standing, Ann led us into the labyrinth. She ran to a peculiar patch of flowers that were large as sunflowers, but were shaped to look more like a bizarre new mighty breed of Iris. She drank from two different colored blooms and began to scream. She fell to the ground and began to thrash around still screaming.

Alan appeared over our heads and shouted, "How could you! We promised we'd never trust that Flora!" He continued to mutter to himself, "That must be what corrupted her, what made her so unstoppable."

"What exactly is it?" Lita asked Alan, but before he could answer, Amy was already typing away on her hand-held computer.

"I'm getting major mind control readings! If my findings are true, this flower's nectar has been building up in Ann's system for months," Amy revealed, while Alan stared over at Ann with a face of betrayal. "It's taken all of Ann's dreams, nightmares, secrets, fantasies and using them to fuel her. It's slowly making her more powerful, but with each drink she takes of it now, she's losing more and more of herself," Amy continued.

"…Ann," Alan said brokenheartedly, as his knees gave out underneath his own weight. On that heartbroken declaration, Ann's body popped up into a standing position like a pop tart. Her back was to us, and she was glowing bright red from head to toe. Huge blossoms from the alien plant life sprouted all throughout her hair and all along her clothes. When she started to attack us again, she was so much more powerful. She was actually pulling apart the labyrinth and throwing rocks, bricks, plants, creatures; anything around her was her ammunition. She used a tornado attack so violent that all of us were blown right back to the room where the tree and hostages were.

As the flower's control over Ann's mind and gifts grew, her eyes began to glow a blank pupil-less and iris-less red twine. It wasn't long before the power inside her was too much for her small young body to control. Her entire outer appearance was morphed to show our true enemy's face.

It was face that wasn't at all the young teenaged girl who had gotten a little greedy, selfish, and had made a mistake. This huge, pumped up, muscular male physique in Ann's place was the most terrifying thing I'd ever witnessed (Yes, that is fully including my now full recollection of our final confrontation with Beryl). I was unsure of what exactly scared me more in that moment. The fact that this demon was about to fight us and more than likely hurt, if not kill us. Or the fact that that thing had once been Ann, and there was a good chance we could never see her again. The **real** Ann who, in the end really, was just a normal girl that had experienced her first real moment of truly _human_ weakness; that this flower's influences had pounced on, and twisted to this point of no return.

This fiend wasn't the innocent I had been trying to reason with hours ago, this thing _was_ a _murderer_. I could see that it was in every way a terrorist, and none of the Scout-Knight combo attacks could even phase it. My sword could no longer absorb all of its blasts, so, two by two, my friends went down in defeat. They were so thrashed, that their protective armor and sailor suits all dissolved away to reveal their normal clothes. The normal kids that were sacrificing so much, and had come so far; only to lose now. This vicious cycle continued unbearably till only I remained, still in my princely armor, sword drawn; still trying to find some way of getting through to the girl I knew was still inside there somewhere. The creature tortured me slowly, till I knew one more blast was all it would take, and I would die.

Just before the thing could deal me my final blow, I closed my eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry Serena." Then prepared myself for the impact.

* * *

**Serena's New Sketchbook**

(The One Alan Gave Me…It was all I could find)

Everything in my head is so scattered and confused, I feel like I need to straighten it all out, before I do anything else. So let's begin with what I remember the clearest, sounds like a good place to start, right? Totally! ... Did I just ask myself a question then answer it too? Great! I really am crazy! Anyways…

I know that I was sick and dying for a long time, I lied around so miserable I couldn't think, or function, all I could do was lay there and waste away. Things are all messed up in my head, but the one thing that I do know without a doubt is that I did die. I know that, just as sure as the sun rose in the east, and thinking of such a terrible thing should terrify me. Though, strangely, thinking of it this minute; where I'm alive and well, I'm strangely calm and comforted.

Towards the last of my time being held captive, I was placed in this strange bubble that was trying to cook me. At least that's what it felt like to me, and eventually, everything went numb. My toes, fingers, the pain was going away, and there was a bright blinding light in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to look at it, and for the first in nearly two weeks of misery, this action wasn't so taxing. It was easy, and then I was flying and I could see the moon, the stars, everything. While the light pulled me faster, I let it without fear. Then all of a sudden, I saw my mother Queen Serenity. She flew at me so fast, and caught me in the tightest hug.

Breathlessly, yet firmly, she asked me, "Serena, What are you doing?"

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"What? Are? You? Doing?" She asked me, before she turned me around just in time to see myself leave that strange hot bubble. Let me tell you, it is the oddest thing to see your ashy pale body beneath you like that. Alan was sitting there next to me, crying on my shoulder, and Ann was joyous. What was even weirder, was that DARIEN was sitting beside Alan and me.

Looking at his face, seeing the devastation so deep he couldn't breathe for a moment, was soul crushing. My heart was breaking and suddenly, I noticed that there was a red ribbon tied around my waist. It was trailing back to where I'd been, it looked stretched and had plenty of slack. My curiosity got the better of me and I wrapped it around my fingers and tugged. It wasn't till that moment that I realized what that ribbon symbolized. It was a touchable, physical example of my connection and bond with my prince. It was as red as Tuxedo Mask's roses and I was petrified to see my tug had made Darien's spirit shift haphazardly in his body. I saw more pain hit Darien's face and I saw Alan attack Ann in a violent rage.

I turned back to my mother and said, "Oh no, I'm dead… Mother I can't die yet! Darien… he has no one, think of the girls, my family! I can't go yet."

"Yes, yes, this I know," she assured, and squeezed both of my shoulders comfortingly. She went on to say, "There are far too many things in the world that God has planned for you to accomplish. Your work is just beginning, and I won't keep you from it any longer. Though before I guide you back to your new life; let me tell you that whenever you do reach your limit… we will be here waiting and we will be together once more my Serenity… Serena."

Then she kissed my forehead and I was flying, impossibly fast, backwards so I couldn't even see where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was back in my body and Darien was trying to help my healing along. Without warning, I felt a jolt of electricity coursing through my whole body. Darien had been giving me CPR and had gotten a lot more than he'd bargained for when his lips innocently touched mine. I can't say I'm sorry about that or that I didn't enjoy it, I just hope the feeling was mutual.

I could slowly feel every ache and pain fading away, like before only this time there were no bright lights or ringing in my ears like sirens. This time I was getting better, my prince somehow soothing every ache and pain away with ease. It looks like someone rediscovered their healing abilities if nothing else!

The only thing that wouldn't fade away was my colossal exhaustion. I fought it for as long as I could, because of a hand that was resting just over my heart. It wasn't a romantic touch, it wasn't indecent; it stayed put, monitoring my injuries. You would think that such a touch would seem inferior beside some we've shared in the past. This touch felt different somehow, probably in a way I can't even explain right. This simple contact was so vital, not just because he was curing me either, I was somehow able to receive so much more than just medical help. He was mending my spirit, my soul, and locking that spirit back down in its place with him.

All the while, and I'm not entirely sure he meant for this to happen, he was channeling all of his fears and pain since the moment I disappeared. Sharing it all with me, he also shared his terror at the thought of losing me now. As well as his joy in the possibility of us all getting through this alive, the chance to seek out a future together. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, this connection would end, and I would be cut off from him again. When I couldn't fight it anymore, I let myself sleep and I was relieved to see that our connection was uninterrupted.

In fact, sleeping and exploring this new link we share, was quite possibly the BEST rest I'd had in my life! I felt closer to him, like I was wrapped up in a warm blanket of his assurance, his care and love. Peacefully sleeping somewhere safe and sound, instead of the battlefield floor I was literally slumbering on. It felt like his arms were constantly around me, hugging me close; like that one night we'd slept side by side in his bed. A girl could really get used to this sort of thing…

It was then, while I was sleeping, that I started to have flashbacks about this same unexplainable tie between my prince and I. It was something that had always existed among Serenity and Endymion's entire relationship; even before they felt romantically for one another. It was also something I'd learned to trust as Sailor Moon, and Darien had _relied_ on as Tuxedo Mask. It let us know whenever the other was in need, or danger; and I admit, I probably hadn't used this link to save him nearly as often as he had used it to rescue me.

As this bond sustained and never faded, I began to think about that red ribbon. It symbolized so much and I got every bit of it. I remembered how it had felt between my fingers, it was aged, and more than a little stretched. Though it was strong and unwavering as my love for him. Another thing that I remembered was its vibrancy, its shade colored all of my thoughts and dreams as I slept. It remained in my head, even when I awakened; I don't think I can ever forget it again.

After coming from such a warm and safe haven, you can imagine my shock at what I did see when I opened my eyes. I was still stuck in that dimension with the Doom Tree, of course. I was being protected by this translucent blue sheen; I guessed was some sort of force field. A cage, full of hostages, was not even a yard away from me, and there were a lot of relieved faces smiling at me through its bars. My parents were in there, as well as Sammy, Molly, Andrew, Rita and a whole bunch of other faces I recognized.

The only face that was on the outside of the coop made of tree roots, was Alan. As soon as the little barrier surrounding me diminished, he was the first to hug me. "Thank goodness you're all right, and Ann was wrong," he told me.

"Where is Darien… and Ann?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and unused on my first couple of sentences.

"Ann's lost all of her senses and just fought an epic fight against the Sailor Scouts. I have no idea how they're connected, but Darien has been running around in the strangest costume helping them, all night. The fight was just lead into the labyrinth, I'm going to go see what's happening," Alan explained to me quickly.

While he did that, the shield around the big cage of hostages disappeared and I was able to talk to my family and friends from the outside of their enclosure. My mom, dad and little brother were all hugging me tightly against the bars; I think that's where a few of my new bruises started.

When I was finally able to pry myself from their 'iron-grasp,' the next person I grabbed was Molly. Melvin was still snoozing, but Molly was certain that he would be fine. I had been so worried about them both ever since Ann showed me that she'd kidnapped them. Seeing that they were both alive and well was a great weight off of my shoulders.

Molly asked me one thing that I wasn't prepared for, she asked…

"Did Alan give you that gorgeous white gown, Serena? What was he planning on doing? Marrying ya?"

It wasn't until that moment I realized that I wasn't in my dingy dirty clothes that I had been wearing since I'd been captured. I was wearing Serenity's gown, and I was a vision in white.

Molly's 'marriage' comment, of course, set my father off.

He said in a demanding tone, "He most certainly won't be marrying any daughter of mine! He kidnapped you, he kidnapped us, he's lucky he's still alive."

"No Dad, you've got it all wrong, Alan didn't do any of those things. It was Ann, Alan didn't even know I was here until very recently. He didn't give me this dress, and you have nothing to worry about with him. He's a good friend, nothing more, I wouldn't be alive here and now if he hadn't gotten me away from Ann and saved me."

"Don't change the subject," my best and oldest friend sassed. "I want to know where ya got that dress, it looks spectacular on you. You look just like a real princess!"

I ended up winking to Molly. "I'll explain later, okay?"

"You'd better!" she replied, and finally let it go.

The next pair of arms to grab me belonged to Andrew, accompanied by Rita's. They both kept telling me how happy they were to see me, and that I was all right. They had to tack on their worries for Darien too, repeating the same story Alan had told me earlier.

Only, Andrew was certain that Darien was off his rocker. Rita was just concerned for his general well being, and I was hoping that it was all because his 'Tuxedo' instincts were kicking in.

Just when I was feeling so much better, a massive explosion rocked the whole tree and I fell down hard. When I plunged to the soft spongy mushroom surface, I ended up rolling away from the cage a little and the blue protective sheen re-surrounded the hostages. Since I was the only one able to peek over the edge of the tree, I had to be everyone's eyes. I dashed to the edge, and carefully peeked over, not wanting to be seen. To my utter horror, I watched all of my teammates reappear as they were blasted back into the room from the maze's entryway. With winds of a hurricane and smoke that was more like tear gas. Luckily, most of the hostages had time to cover their noses and mouths. I wasn't so lucky! My eyes pricked with tears and I choked terribly while I was trying to let the others know what's going on.

I honestly was not too surprised to see that Ann was the cause for all of this. However, I was surprised to see her transformation. It was positively disturbing as she transformed into a huge, steroid-enhanced being that was far from normal and far from female looking. It happened right in front of my eyes, and I don't think I could have believed it any other way. The thing that had once been Ann walked heavily on its THICK (ripped) legs. My stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably at the sight of what she's become. As the thing began to brutally attack my teammates, Alan tried to reason with it. He tried to make it stop, but it wasn't even pretending to listen to him. The thing blasted him far away from it; sending him flying back up to where I was, nearly hitting me.

He landed hard, alarmingly near me, and let out a audible 'oof!' I tried to help him up, or aid him anyway that I could… but he was an emotional wreck (can you really blame him at this point?). It took precious time (we didn't have) getting a straight story from him, but it immediately paid off. Getting him to talk helped me plan my next move and calmed him down. I had to do something before it killed all of my friends and came after everyone else too. I also could not forget how limited I was in all of this; I still didn't have my locket! So, no crystal, no transformation, no power, I needed help, and I need it fast.

I glanced back at my friends, and by this time Chad was falling to the ground. Not only was he wiped out of all power, but he was untransformed and unconscious. What's worse was that he fell back on a pile of bodies that I quickly realized used to be a united wall created by the Sailor Scouts and Knights. None of the bodies in the pile were in their uniforms anymore, or awake.

Every single one of them had been completely thrashed by Ann, leaving only Darien remaining. Panicked and more than desperate to help my prince, a crazy idea popped in my head.

I screamed to Alan, "We've got to help them! Is there any way that you could possibly use your sucking powers to suck that thing controlling her out of her system?"

"I don't know," he sniffled, honestly. "I've never used my abilities to do anything except take natural strength from things around me. Then I give it to the tree and it either uses it on Ann or-"

I cut him off, "What if you concentrated your ability on that thing controlling her? What if you focused on only that and tried really hard! Do you think you could do it?"

"… Probably not," he said sadly, his word dipping with heartache and self-loathing. I grabbed a hold of Alan's head and made him look me in the eye, as I motivated him. "You'll never ever get anywhere talking like that. Do you want Ann back? Prove it. Get Up. TRY! It might just be what we need! Or it could buy us some time to think of a better plan if nothing else."

"Serena…" he began, and I could see an excuse in his eyes.

"ALAN!" I insisted, "I need you to try this! If you don't try SOMETHING! You're life is going to be cold and lonely, and you will always look back and wonder what would have happened if only you'd been braver! Do you really want a life like that? Ann WILL die and DARIEN with her! I can't just STAND here and let him die! I CAN'T!"

I realize I was begging him, but it was KILLING-ME-MORE that I didn't have my powers to run down there and thrash that hag! Alan was my best - if not only - shot; he just had to help me! As tears began to pour down my cheeks, Alan gently took a hold of face and made me look at him.

"You love him," he said. It wasn't a question. He added, "You really love him… don't you?"

I nodded, and said, "I can't sit here and let him die, even though I am powerless. Please help me Alan. I know if you just believe in yourself, you can save both of the people we love."

As the sounds of Ann's new abilities filled the air, so did Darien's cries of pain. I felt like I felt his pain through our connection, I clutched my heart and made myself say, "PLEASE-ALAN, WE-DON'T-HAVE-MUCH-TIME!"

Alan looked as horrified as I felt and he told me breathlessly, "Let's Try."

I really did think that I was powerless and that I had no power since I wasn't Sailor Moon. I didn't have my crystal, or my scepter. I was wearing Serenity's dress but I didn't think that it even moved without a good breeze pushing it. What could I do? I had no idea that I would be able to help Alan along with our plan.

I ignored all of the protesting coming from my family and friends behind me, and let Alan carry me down into the shadows with him. As soon as we got down to the floor level, where the fight was still on, what I saw lit something in me on fire. I saw that beast causing Darien so much pain… I heard it laughing as he screamed… Something in my positively SNAPPED!

A power crackled in my hands and I was SOMEHOW able to perform my _'Pink Tidal Wave Attack,'_ the newest addition to my arsenal, that I discovered the same day I received my scepter. I still have no clue how was able to do this without being transformed or having any visible connections to Sailor Moon (I don't recall Serenity ever having power like that), I'm just thrilled I was able to help! My waves knocked the beast away from my prince, diverting its attack, as well as its full attention.

It turned to the exact patch of shadows Alan and I were hiding in. "Where the hell did that come from?" Alan whispered to me.

"Be quiet," I hissed while the creature thankfully left Darien all together; to seek out its aggressor, in the shadows.

"WHO'S-THERE! SHOW-YOURSELF!" it roared.

I closed my eyes as the beast's voice sent tremors of fear all down my body and I saw Alan have a similar reaction. Its voice was so demonic, so low and grisly sounding. It wasn't Ann's voice at all!

Alan whispered to me, "Still think we can do anything?" I let out a breath and nodded an assuring yes, before I told Alan, "Forget anything you see or hear."

He had about a dozen questions pop up in his eyes, but before he started to pepper me with them, I cupped my hands over my mouth and amplified my voice so that it sounded like I was everywhere, so we remained hidden.

I said, in my most confident 'Sailor Moon' voice, **"Oh, I think you know who it is, Ann."** "How can you do that?" Alan asked, happily and I shushed him again before I continued. I said, **"Come on now, you didn't really suspect that this could end without you having to face me?"**

"Sailor Moon? There you are!" The thing's voice rumbled, with a laugh. Like this is what it had been hoping for. The monster continued, "Just when we had began to think you'd died. Where have you been all of this time?"

Alan covered his mouth and shook with laughter, saying, "She thinks you're Sailor Moon!" I said to him, "I know, weird, right?"

Then I boomed, **"You're not my only enemy, ya know. Let's just say I was otherwise tied up and leave it at that."**

Alan held on to his side, which must have hurt from all of his laughing.

"Are you certain that you weren't HIDING in sheer TERROR?" the thing said slamming Darien on the ground for emphasis.

"**Yep!"** I said in the most unaffected tone I could muster; even though I was seeing red! **"I'm certain I'd remember receiving the lobotomy I'd need feel scared of you!"**

The monster let out a hideous sounding snarl at those words. Some people just can't handle a good snappy comeback! Alan on the other hand was elbowing me and giving me a 'thumbs up.' "COME-out and FACE me THEN! IF you're so BRAVE!" it shouted. When I didn't step out right away, it rushed back at Darien and said, "If you DON'T get out here FAST, I'm going to take out ALL of my frustrations on 'fairy tale' here!" Before I could say or do anything, Alan rushed out at inhuman speed and knocked Darien out of her grasp. He latched one arm around its shoulder and the other on its head and began draining away the thing that had taken over Ann's mind at the source.

He was smart about it too; he drained it without retaining it. The power was only passing through Alan as it left Ann and it was making a puddle of black liquid on the floor. The thing was trying to fight him, but Darien helped Alan grabbing a hold of both the beast's legs and keeping them together. I followed his example and grabbed on to it's arms. It wasn't easy, because this thing was STRONG! I somehow managed to keep them pinned as Alan drained on. Finally the legs that Darien was exerting all of his strength holding on to, shrank and weren't putting up as much resistance. The same thing finally happened with her arms and torso, then her face. The thing had turned back into Ann, but she was still under the thing's control, just Ann wasn't nearly as strong.

I'm guessing that Darien lost consciousness because, somehow, Ann's left leg came up and hit my head a few times. I guess that I got knocked out because the next thing I remember is waking up, in a small warm room all alone. There wasn't much light, just the moon glowing overhead. There was a piece of paper under my hand that was in Alan's handwriting. It said:

_Hey Serena,_

_Sorry Ann knocked Darien and you out with her feet. She always has had talented feet… anyway, she's resting quietly now, and I'm not entirely sure I was able to cure her or not. So I placed all of the Scouts, the other hostages into protective compartments of energy. Just in case she's still crazy when she wakes up, I want to see if I can reason with her. I don't know how to thank you, for all of your help, even attempting to get my Ann back. I hope that giving you this opportunity is payback in some measure. I placed you and Prince Charming in this compartment alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Hopefully Your Friend,_

_-Alan!_

I know that I said out loud. "Prince Charming?"

Then I heard something move behind me and I saw him.

Darien, my prince, laying on a soft looking patch of tall grass that was mixed with wild flowers of all kinds. All of a sudden, all of the comments that I had been hearing all night about Darien's appeal, made complete sense to me. I had been hoping for a tuxedo and top hat, but he was in his princely suit of armor, complete with his magical sword and thick leathery cape.

Being an amateur artist, I should have easily assessed the room and been able to paint you the exact picture of it. I should know the shape, name, and colors of the flowers, their smells, and figured out how this little room was staying so cozy and warm. Though sitting here, with my pen and paper, with my drawing pencils and paintbrushes… I remember nothing in great detail about that little room. I was unable to tear my eyes away from him, even for a minute. It is a lame excuse, I know. But it's the truth.

I sat there, in the dark just listening to him breathe in and out. Watching the subtle rise and fall of his chest; I have no idea how long I sat there, just drinking him in. Without my permission, or consent, my fingers reached up and combed through his messy bangs. I knew I should take my hand away and just let him sleep, but my offending fingers didn't stop there. They swept some of his hair behind his ear, and then came up just slightly to cup his cheek. A cheek I had kissed one of the last times I'd seen him and a cheek I'd struck so many times before that.

I gasped as one large, warm hand caught my waist and pushed all of the air out me. Another large hand trapped my hand and pulled it to his lips. I felt him gently kiss my hand and he whispered my name, "Serena?"

"Yeah, it's me, Darien," I whispered back, before I realized we didn't need to be so cautious. I spoke at a normal volume, "We aren't in danger at the moment, we're alone, Alan stashed us here so he can talk to Ann. He's hoping that he can reason with her."

"Where are all of the others?" he asked, using his normal voice too.

"They're safe too, and so are all of the innocents…" I explained, and I remembered that this 'alone time' idea could backfire on poor Alan. What if (by some strange twist of fate), Ann had been telling the truth? What if Darien really was through with me, mad at me, what if he really thought that I had stood him up on purpose? What if, even though he's dressed like Endymion, and our connection has been reestablished… What if it was all one sided?

Alan was just trying to be nice, giving us some alone time, now I was wishing we had a room full of people to buffer this awkward twisting and bubbling in my stomach. I decided that I might as well start the explaining. Though before I could begin, my whole body was tugged up across Darien's chest and he hugged me tightly. I think I said his name in question, but if I spoke at all, an inquiring _'Darien'_ was all I managed.

"I have done nothing but look for you from the moment I learned that you were gone," he blurted out quickly. He took a deep breath through his nose, right against my neck. I have no idea if it was on purpose or not, but I'm pretty sure I smelled awful. I have been here for over a week and never once had a bath in all that time, I don't think Serenity's gown covers that problem. Though my worries were forgotten when he said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, Serena."

He squeezing me tightly, and I felt my whole body relax at his words.

"Don't be sorry," I choked, FINALLY getting my arms around him and squeezing him tight as I could.

The words spilled out so softly, I doubt he even heard me as I whispered, "I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

Then I said in my normal volume, "I'm glad you weren't there, you would have only been taken here too. There's nothing you could have done." I assured him the best I could, before pulling back a little so that I could look at his face. He looked like he'd been through hell, like he had lost weight (which isn't good when you're as skinny as he is), and like he hadn't been sleeping. Though in that moment, I thought he'd never looked more gorgeous.

He was shaking his head at me. "No there is plenty I could have done. Especially now."

"What's so special about now?" I inquired, truly clueless as to what he was saying.

"Well, for one, I have this awesome suit of armor, sword and a totally cool smoke attack." He boasted in true 'Darien' style that had me rolling my eyes (You know what I mean! That style that he uses sometimes, that has way too much male satisfaction, and gets under your skin; makes you want to yell at him). Then he got all eloquent and earnest as he looked back into my eyes and admitted, "The even greater news is that while you were away I regained the memories I'd forgotten."

I was silent for a couple of breaths, and Darien leaned his forehead against mine. I looked down at my hands resting on his chest-plate and I tried not to let myself get too excited. Finally I asked him, with my eyes still down cast, "Are you trying to say that some of your memories have returned?"

"No," he replied softly and my eyes closed at my own stupidity. That was not a question that _'Serena'_ should be asking… then again '_Serena'_ wouldn't be wearing this dress! Before my brain could berate itself anymore, my prince said something else that made me stop breathing all together.

"I haven't remembered _'some things,'_ I've regained _**all**_ things; I'm only ashamed that it took this long for me to be able to tell you that."My brilliant reply to his admittance, "So… you… remember… EVERY-THING… everything?"

"_**Everything,**_" he verified in a soft intense tone and I know I gulped at just how sexy he made that one word sound.

"I see," I barely managed to say before I was crying and shaking too hard to say much else for a few moments. I'd reached my breaking point, that moment when your body can't possibly operate another moment without this outburst of emotion. A natural reaction to all of the things I couldn't fully react to till now. Of course it all happened to catch up with me when I'm hearing the most euphoric news I think I'd ever heard in all of my life. It was a peek at heaven while I was still sitting in the middle of hell.

Darien held me as I cried; he sat us up and held onto me tight. He tried his best to comfort me, though he didn't grasp what was really happening to me, or what I was really doing. He held me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear for a few moments before he sighed sadly, "I thought that you would be happy to hear my news."

"I am happy Darien," I squeaked pathetically. "I am happy, I'm the ecstatic! I just… You don't know how hopeless I've felt… How much I hoped… wished… and dreamed that you would regain your complete self. I'd begun to think that it would never happen, and now that it has-"

"So you are happy?" he asked, still nervously. I nodded my head up and down and smiled the brightest I could muster through all of my tears. He pulled me down into another hug, and I felt him press a warm lingering kiss to my forehead.

"I just want you to know something," I warned while his lips were still lingering against my forehead.

He didn't even pull away I just felt his warm mouth part slightly against my skin as he asked simply, "what?"

"Just because you're memories are back, I'm not expecting anything. There's no pressure, no force, and I don't want to-"

"I know all that," he said in a brushed off manner.

"Hmm?" I asked taken off guard.

"You're afraid that just because my full memories are restored, that I'm going to jump the gun and say 'Marry me!'"

"Not exactly," I corrected, "I'm more afraid that you're going to feel pressured into being with me just because of Serenity and Endymion. Just because of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Just because it's so expected, not because you actually-"

"Want to?" he asked sounding a little irritated. He asked me to verify, "You think I could push myself to be with you? You think I don't want you?"

"What I think is that I want what is best for you, what makes you the happiest. Even if that joy isn't found being with me."

He waved off my words, unaffected; it was like he wasn't even listening. He went on to say, "Yes, I was warned that you would think this way and it's a good thing I was prepared."

"Because it gave you time to think?" I asked.

"No, because you're kind of pissing me off," he made plain before taking both of my hands off his chest. Holding on to them like they were a lifeline, and looked deep into my eyes.

He said, "Now _**I**_ have something that _**I**_ want to say to you and all I ask is that you please allow me to finish what I start."

"Okay," I said sounding pitiful to my own ears.

He began. "I know that you have had a lot more time to think about this, than I have. I know it must have been devastating to lose all of your friends the way you did. I can even see where you could worry about all the things you've mentioned, it makes sense, really it does. I even believe that, if I were anyone else, you would be right to think the way you do. It's more than fair and generous of you, it just shows even more of the person you truly are inside. The stunningly beautiful… kind person that you share so openly with the entire world. Here's what I want you to understand, I'm not just anyone. Just because I didn't have all of the story, doesn't mean that I don't know what I feel inside me."

He placed my hands back on his chest, over his heart and held them there as he spoke. "It would be ridiculous to start a relationship with someone you loved in a past life…" he continued, and took a pause that scared me.

"I fell in love with _**you**_ Serena, not your **past**…" he confessed and I was so glad he took a pause because I was so shocked and relieved, happy and confused all at once that I needed a second.

The words must have been hard for him to say, because he looked like he needed a minute too. All of the doubts that I had spent months worrying over, were fading fast as I let him pull me closer and wrap me in his arms.

"I fell for you a long time ago and I fully intended on telling Serenity that I would be her protector, but I was already in love with someone else."

"Yeah right!" I laughed, pushing at his chest, but he held me tighter and insisted that he was only speaking the truth. How dumb did he think I was?

"You can't be serious Darien, you love _her_… you have for as long as you can remember. You told me so, remember that?" I asked and he didn't hesitate at all in telling me.

"Yes, I do love her, but it's nothing compared to the way that you make me feel." Then he got quiet, when he did speak again he said, "Like you said, no pressure. You have been trough so much these last few weeks and I suspect the months before that weren't very easy either. I'm not telling you this because I want to corner you, I just couldn't let another moment pass without telling you that I love you. So that when we do get out of here, we might get another crack at that date we never got to go on."

That was when I realized why he had gotten quiet. Here he was, pouring his heart and soul out to me, and I had yet to say one thing about how I actually felt. I looked up into his midnight eyes and asked him, "You think that I don't love you?"

"You seem to have thought of every way you could give me an out. If you don't feel the same, I understand, and all you have to do is tell me so-"

"Darien…" I said to interrupt what he was about to say. I looked up into his compelling, even if sad blue eyes; and tried to begin what he needed to know. Though I knew no words could express the true way I felt for this man. No words existed for a love this powerful, this strong, or unyielding. Where did I start, how did I make it better, make those sad smoldering eyes happy?

He was underestimating how I'd practically stalked his progress, hanging on to every breadcrumb he had tossed my way in every conversation. How OBSESSED I become, willing him to remember, especially towards the end. As my mind began to rush through that catalog of memories. I was beginning to ponder how I could say everything he needed to hear, while not scaring him. If I wasn't very careful, I would surely send him banging on the walls for Alan to let him out.

I pulled him to me so that I was hanging on to those broad shoulders. Everything seems so much easier when I'm there, especially when he wraps me in his arms. I pressed a kiss to his check and said, "I was really beginning to think that you would never remember. I thought that if there was no Serenity and no Sailor Moon in your recollections of me… than you could never love me. _'Pitiful little Serena'_ who can't even walk down the street without falling… and taking at least three people with me."

He pulled back to object, "I know but I didn't-"

I placed a finger over his lips and said "Shh, I let you finish now it's my turn."

He nodded, and I took my tingling finger away, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I really thought that I was going to have to just watch you find happiness with someone else from a far. With someone more deserving, someone smarter, and more your age. When you told me that you wanted to be friends, I was so thrilled. When you asked me to help out with Jordan I was ecstatic and spending all of that time together… I didn't want it to end."

"Neither did I, that's why I asked you out," he said with smirk now, and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I pried my hands off of his shoulders and threw them on my hips, asking, "Did I talk all the time when you were-"

"I'm sorry! Sorry, please go on," he said, with a huge smile. As his face leaned on his arm which he was balancing on his knee, I pushed at that arm, and he stopped leaning on it to snag my hand and ask, "How about our last night with Jordan?"

"It had a horrible start but it ended up being a good night," I reminded, while Darien played with our fingers.

"Yes, I know, were you just coming from a battle that night? Is that way you passed out at my place?"

"No actually, I had been watching Jordan when the Scouts handled the only battle from that day. I didn't get to participate in it, I was attacked as 'Serena' personally; by the pink twin who I now know is Ann. I had been walking alone and she's not let the opportunity pass her by."

Though before Darien started feel too bad about the fact that I had been alone and no one had helped me I reminded him, "You took care of me."

"I should have taken better care of you, you shouldn't have had to face all of this alone."

"I appreciate you feeling that way, but believe me when I tell you that being with you that night made up for everything."

He smiled. "That was an amazing night."

"Sadly, it was the best night I've had in my entire life." I assured and Darien was quick to agree.

"Me too, followed by the best morning even though I miss Jordan," he said, though he was probably trying to make me feel better.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for our almost-official-first-date." I outright apologized.

"Don't be, it's not like you could help it. Besides when we get out of here, we'll try it again. How about that?"

"You sure you still want to start something as complicated as dating with me?" I asked with a tired smirk.

He yanked me closer and said without hesitation, "I don't want anyone else, I only want you." I smiled and he gave me a serious expression and I somehow knew from an all-telling glint in his eye, that he was going to kiss me. He even leaned in, and I so thought that it was going to happen. When suddenly, we were ripped apart and we were both falling into blackness. I landed in some of the doom tree's roots while Darien landed closer to its huge trunk.

At the top of the tree, Alan was dangling from one of the branches. He was so beat up and still, I wasn't certain if he was even alive anymore. Ann hovered above us looking (if possible) more deranged and crazed than I'd seen her yet. She grabbed me by my throat, and picked me up screaming over my coughs, "SEE-WHAT-YOU'VE-MADE-ME-DO? LOOK-AT-ALAN! HE'S-DEAD-BECAUSE-OF-YOU! THIS-ALL-SIMPLY-BECAUSE-YOU-REFUSED-TO-DO-THIS-WORLD-A-FAVOR-AND-DIE!"_

* * *

_That's all for now!_

_I know, EVIL cliffhanger, but this chapter was just getting way too long when I tried to keep the final face off all in one chapter. I'm already working the follow up chapter; I will get it posted as fast as I POSSIBLY CAN! That is a promise! Thank you all again for your patience, support, & encouragement through-out! I really could not ask for a better crowd to write for! Now the ball is in your court guys, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me Know! I love hearing from you all and honestly these tales are built on your reviews, Diet Mountain Dew and the constant dialogue between the characters in my head. My friends says 'voices,' I correct them I have 'characters!' I know you guys get it! THANKS ALL OF YOU READING THIS NOW JUST FOR COMING THIS FAR! You're Awesome! _

_Thanks Again to all of you who wrote in or favorited this tale or me as an author. It is a true compliment and I love you all! _

_HUGE-THANKS to Fedski for not only writing an AWESOME story (It's called, "__**Making It Up To You" **__If you haven't read it and you like my style of telling a story through letters, I recommend her tale. She really made Serena and Darien sound like living breathing people in such a beautiful way. Each chapter is gorgeously written it is short when compared to my chapters but let's face mostly everyone's are!) _

_Also last but CERTAINLY NOT LEAST Huge-THANK-YOU-HUGS to my beta-reader CaseClosed621! You keep me going and have even started to help me with what is to follow this tale when it's finished. I don't know what I would do without your care and friendship! Bless you! This story would not be possible without you! Till next time, Much Love to you all!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	20. Hacked Off and Treed

Dear Readers,

Hello all! SailorLeia here with another crazy chapter of FWTMYPRYE! I meant to get this chapter to you all so much sooner than now, I'm SOOOO sorry to have left you all hanging for this long but hopefully it has been worth the wait! Before we get going, we have to start this chapter off right...

**Special thanks to all of you who favorited this story or me as an author! Also a Special thanks goes to all of you who placed this story or me as an author on your alert lists! It means a lot to me and I hope that this new one was worth it!**

**Special Thanks to all of you who reviewed:** **CaseClosed621** (As my friend and beta you always are my first reviewer. You make me feel so much better before every posting! This time was no exception! God bless you, I had so much fun working with you on this chapter particularly! I think it's our most mischievous work together to date, and I couldn't have picked a better partner in crime! Much Love!), **GinnyPotter0183** (_You were my first official review on the site, god bless you! I'm always a wreck till I get that first one saying I did okay! All I can say is that I hope that this is reach you with blue skies, I hope you're still reading and enjoying! I'm sorry to have kept you teetering on the edge of your seat for so long! Hope this was worth it! Much Love!_), **Starrlight1812** (_Love your name by the way! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry that I made you late, but I do take it as a compliment! I'm thrilled that chapter 19 was that exciting for you, and I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long. I hope this chapter is worth your patience! Hope this is reaching you plenty of sunshine or starlight [heehee], God bless and Much Love!_), **Queen of Light 17** (_Your review [as always] was an awesome surprise in my inbox, and a day-maker as usual! __I'm so glad that you enjoyed, that I had you cheering and holding your breath. I'm thrilled that those reactions came off the pages to you! Particularly Alan's little 'gift' to Serena and Darien! Bless you for the pure sunshine of your comments! For your worries towards Alan, and for mentioning that you liked my twist with the Flora. I was so nervous about it! Hope that this is reaching you with the clear skies! That you're still reading, enjoying, and it has been worth your patience! Bless you and Much Love!_), **Princess Selina** (_Oh my! I hope I didn't really kill you, that you're still reading, enjoying and hopefully feel that this chapter was worth the wait! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed my tale this far! I hope that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine or moonlight! God bless you for you fun and kind review! Much Love!_), **IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon** (_LoL! You always make me laugh! I loved your reactions and I'm so thrilled that you love this crazy little tale! I hope that this chapter's worthy of a reader like yourself, whose practically been with me since I first posted it and I hope this is reaching you with plenty of starshine! Bless you and Much Love!_), **wannabe kairi** (_=peeks meekly around corner sheepishly= Hi! Sorry that this took a little while but I REALLY hope that it was worth your patience! It's funny that you were jumping up and down when you'd heard I'd updated, because I was jumping up and down reading your review! I hope that you're still reading, enjoying, and that this reaches you with blue skies! Bless you and Much Love!_), **Shinobi of Life** (_Yes she is I agree! Thank you so much for writing in and sharing your comments! Hope that you're still reading, that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine or moonlight! Much Love!_), **CharmedSerenity3** (_I thrilled that you enjoyed the Serena and Darien moment, and that you're frustrated with Ann too! Haha! Hope that you're still reading and enjoying, hope this is reaching you with blue skies and Much Love!_), **IceQueenBarbarien** (_That's okay! You totally made it up to me this time! I appreciate your positive energy and thoughtfulness! I hope that you're still reading and this chapter is worth your patience! Bless you and Much Love!_), **TsukiyoTenshi** (_Yes that shocker cliffie was a bit cruel and it does happen quite a bit on this site, but I just couldn't help myself! The Elizabeth and Will Turner performed by Barbosa was one of my absolute FAVORITE pirate scenes! But yes, I think they're the rare except that can pull off getting together in the middle of an all-out war battle! LOL! I hope that you're still reading, enjoying, and that this chapter is worth your patience! Bless you, hope it's all blue skies and sunshine where you are! Much Love!_), **JaddedOne 2011**(_Bless your heart! Thank you so much for writing in! I hope that you're still reading, enjoying and this chapter is worth your patience! Much Love!_), **loveinthebattlefield **(_Wow, I'm thrilled that you've reviewed now! Even though I'm a bit sad that this has taken me YEARS to complete… Hope that you're STILL reading and enjoying! Hope this is reaching you with awesomely inspirational skies, God Bless, Much Love!_), **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Thank you so much for mentioning my dad! I'm thrilled that you liked the last chapter and that it was your favorite kind of writing. I kept your tip in mind writing this chapter and it backs upa bit before getting into the heavy! I appreciate anything like that when you see it and let me know! I hope that this chapter flows a little better for you with the backtracking section. Hope you're still reading and liking it! I do apologize that this is reaching you so late! Hopefully it's worth the wait and this is reaching you with clear skies! God Bless and Much Love!_), **MadamePetrova** (_AWW! WoW! I hope this update gets another reaction like that! I hope even more that it was worth your patience and you're still enjoying it! God bless you, I hope this reaches you with plenty of sunshine! Much Love!_),** xSapphirexRosesxFanx **(_Sorry that you did have to wait for this a little while. But thrilled that you like this story, ecstatic that you hate Ann and hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Hope that this is reaching you with clear skies, God Bless, Much Love!_), **flavia **(_Thank you so much for writing in, your review is the first one that I've ever received that wasn't English. But what my translator could translate, it sounded like you liked it and I'm thrilled! God Bless you and Much Love!_), **CeleeBelee** (_LoL! I'm glad that I was able to surprise you. Sorry that you've had to endure this cliffie for quite sometime, I hope that it is worth the wait! I also hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Thank you so much writing in and God Bless you! Much Love!_), **AimlesslyGera** (_Thank you for you review and messages! I hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Hope that this is reaching you with plenty of starshine or sunshine! Much Love!), _**Kisa180** (_Awesome question! You're probably the hundredth person to ask, but I love getting this question! Especially since now I'm far enough along in the tale where I can explain better! The reason I entitled this tale 'Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist' is because of a list Darien mentioned leaving in Serena's Diary a few chapters back. This ENTIRE tale was built on that list as my goal from the very first letters I typed for it, and it is to be revealed very soon; for we're somewhat in the home-stretch now. I have actually had readers get mad with me because I planned my tale this way, but I love it and I hope that you will too. The lists are something that I made a theme of throughout the story whenever I could. I thought that would be fun since the style of this first-person tale is that everything is hand written or typed by the characters. I planned on updating sooner, but it's amazing just how much things we plan gets taken over by things we didn't plan! I hope that this chapter finds you with blue skies, that you're still reading and enjoying! God Bless and Much Love!),_ **Jane Hood** (_Awesome review, thanks for writing in! I hope that you're still read and enjoying! That this is reaching you plenty of clear skies, god bless you! Much Love!), _**and UnlovedBandNerd** (_Thank You So Much! I love your name by the way, been there! I was flute and it wasn't always fun! I hope that you're still reading and enjoying, sorry for the delay! Hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine or moonlight! God bless you Much Love!_), **Alpecca Ankaa Black **(_Love the name by the way! You didn't just review once but twice, bless you! I know it was evil, but I just couldn't help myself! LoL! I hope that you're still readin, I hope this chapter was worth your patience and that it's reaching you with plenty of starshine, God bless and Much Love!_) and Sailor Rallison (_I literally just received you review just as I was posting! Wow! I'm so happy that I checked my mail one last time, and I'm even more thrilled that you enjoyed it that much! A reader after my own heart! I'm glad that you found my little story [my little LONG story] and that you like the style I chose to write it in! Bless you for saying that! It REALLY means a lot that you like it even though the Doom Tree Arc isn't something you're usually interested in! =BLUSH!= I hope that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine or starshine! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! God bless and Much Love!_)

_Dedicated to my dear friend Hannah who got married March 31st! I love you, and wish you both all of the happiness in the world! This one's for you!_

* * *

**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 20** - Hacked Off and Treed!_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary Left Off…**

…My sword could no longer absorb all of it's blasts, so two by two, my friends went down in defeat, so thrashed that their protective armor and sailor suits all dissolved away to reveal their normal clothes. The normal kids that were sacrificing so much, and had come so far; only to lose now. This vicious cycle continued unbearably till only I remained, still in my princely armor, sword drawn; still trying to find some way of getting through to the girl I knew was still inside there somewhere. The creature tortured me slowly, till I knew one more blast was all it would take, and I would die.

Just before the thing could deal me my final blow, I closed my eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry Serena." Then I prepared myself for the impact.

Just as my eyes squinted closed in anticipation, I heard and felt a great power pass over me harmlessly. It crackled and fizzled over my head, only making my hair stand on the back of my neck and arms, like static electricity. It left me completely untouched, while it passed over me, it slammed into my would-be-murderer and the beast screamed out in pain. I opened my eyes just in time to see a pink power that had come out of thin air. Not only did it save me, but it slung Ann several feet away from me. The pink attack was huge like getting hit by a magical wall or a tidal wave of strength. Needless to say, the thing that had once been 'Ann' didn't land on its feet.

Angrily, it shrieked out into the darkness, "WHOSE-THERE! SHOW-YOURSELF!"

I glanced at my teammates but none of them could have done it. For one thing I couldn't remember any of them showing me this attack before. Secondly, we had been exhausting all of our best tactics on this thing, surly it would have sprung up before now! Thirdly, and most importantly; they were all still knocked out, none of them were even in uniform anymore. It was simply impossible for any of them to have been my savior, _'so who __**could**__ it be,'_ I wondered.

"**Oh, I think you know who it is Ann,"** a familiar voice shot back somehow amplified so it sounded like it was coming from all directions. A voice that sounded as happy and cheerful as I always remembered her sounding. It shot chills down my spine and made tears prick my eyes. I hadn't heard that voice in over a week and the way my heart was beating you would think it had been decades.

The voice continued, **"Come on now, you didn't really suspect that this could end without you having to face me?"**

"Sailor Moon? There you are!" The beast growled with excitement, like it was finally facing the target it had been hoping for. It continued gleefully, "Just when we had began to think you'd died. Where have you been all of this time?"

Serena's voice boomed again, **"You're not my only enemy, ya know. Let's just say I was otherwise tied up and leave it at that."**

"Are you certain that you weren't HIDDING in sheer TERROR?" The thing said slamming me on the ground for emphasis.

"**Yep!"** She chirped as if she wasn't scared at all, she was much braver than I remember. **"I'm certain I'd remember receiving the lobotomy I'd need to feel scared of you!"**

The once-Ann Beast let out a ferocious roar that tore from deep inside the monster's chest, before it demanded her to, "COME-out and FACE me THEN! IF you're so BRAVE!"

When no one appeared, the thing rushed back at me, picking me up to squeeze me so tight I thought my brains were going to start coming out of my nose. As it squeezed the living daylights out of me, it ordered, "If you DON'T get out here FAST, I'm going to take out ALL of my frustrations on 'fairy tale' here!"

Did everyone really have to make so many cracks about my princely armor? I thought it was awesome. Though perhaps my judgment was a bit marred by the fact that my usual costume was an UNCOMFORTABLE tuxedo, top-hat and cape!

Before I could really feel too insulted, Alan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and knocked me out of its clutches. He latched one arm around its shoulders and the other arm around its head and her forehead started to glow. It took me half a second to realize exactly what was happening, but he was brilliant. Instead of draining away Ann's energy or life force, he was using his powers to drain away at the thing controlling her mind! I didn't even know he could use his powers that way.

As soon as that light bulb came on for me, I had to help. Alan was using all of his concentration on those tremendous sucking abilities of his, draining away at the toxic thing controlling Ann, and trying to do it in a way that didn't harm him. He had this sickening looking black gook seeping out of one of his palms, which he pointed away from both him and Ann. Not only did the gook make it that much harder to hold on to Ann, but the beast was trying to fight off Alan the whole time.

I latched myself around the beast's colossally muscular legs. The way it was kicking and stomping her legs just seemed like the more dangerous limbs at the time. It was also trying to somehow bring Ann's feet up to kick Alan, if not stomp his feet (probably breaking them if it had a chance, that thing was STRONG and HEAVY!).

Immediately once her legs were incapacitated, her arms began to swing and pound on the both of us. Something must have made her arms stop too, but I was too preoccupied to notice. Keeping its legs restrained was HARD. Whatever Alan was doing must have been right, because its legs slowly shrank down and kept getting thinner all the time. I was so tired by the time they were finally normal again; that I guess I wasn't quick enough pinning her now normal sized legs down. One slipped out of my grasp and I must have gotten knocked out instantly. Either that or I exerted all of my strength and passed out but I'm hoping it was the first one! I don't think I'm quite THAT pathetically delicate, thank you!

I have no idea how long I was out, all I do know is that when I reawakened I was in a tiny, darkened room that must have been another porthole. I had never been in a place so warm before that wasn't a green house. The air was warm and moist carrying the sweet smells of wildflowers, honeysuckle and sweet grasses. It wasn't uncomfortable though, because every now and again a cool breeze would dance across the air and kept it very cozy. Surprisingly, it wasn't the heat, or the breeze or the smells that roused me. It was the touch of a tiny chilled hand, with the softest, smoothest skin and cool fingertips.

First, I felt the fingers combed through my bangs. Then the hand gently slid down to sweep some of my hair behind my right ear, enjoying the light scratch of her nails before coming forward ever so slightly to cup my right cheek. That touch could only belong to one person in all of the cosmos, and I had spent the last couple of weeks _**killing**__ myself_ just to get a chance like this again. I heard her breathe the teeniest sigh of contentment before I couldn't stand it anymore. My hands had to touch her, I had to know this wasn't just another cruel dream.

My right hand caught her waist and I think I accidentally scared her because I heard all of the air leave her to whoosh past my face. My other hand ensnared her small hand that had been touching and torturing me moments earlier. I brought that hand to my lips and kissed it as gently as I could before inquiring, "Serena?"

She whispered her reply, probably not realizing that she blew her sweet breath in my face when she spoke. It smelled far better than the flora and grasses surrounding us. She cleared her throat and spoke in a louder normal voice, so when I spoke I mimicked her volume. She assured me that everyone was safe, including us. She said that Alan had placed us in a separate dimension, wanting time to speak with Ann. All of this should have been far more interesting to me but all I seemed to do was stare into her eyes, listen to her voice, and rejoice that I was able to do so.

When I couldn't stand the small distance between us another moment, I grabbed her into an intense, even if sincere, hug. I squashed her tiny body against mine and wished that I never had to let go again. I heard her whisper my name as a question, probably more than a little shocked by my affection. It wasn't like I bestowed such warmth to everyone on any given day.

I tried to calm down, and breathe, but I couldn't seem to stop these words from bursting out of me. I said them fast and emotionally, "I have done nothing but look for you from the moment I learned that you were gone." I took a deep breath through my nose to compose myself, forgetting that my face was practically against the side of her small neck. The scent that lingered there was so heavenly, so inviting that the flowers around us seemed more mediocre all the time.

The next words to burst from me, were just as powerful and sincere as the first. I said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you, Serena."

As I held her, I felt every muscle in her torso relax and I was afraid for a moment. I was certain she had either fainted or was about to! Then her small strong arms snaked around me and returned my squeeze.

She sounded just as emotional as I did, telling me to "Not be sorry." My eyes closed at her words and squinted as she whispered, "I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

Then she sniffled, and continued bravely, that if I had been with her, I would have taken too. There's nothing I could have done. I told her that she was wrong, because I had now regained my full memory, and I don't think she entirely believed me at first. She was so quiet and careful. Two reactions that Serena isn't known for! I needed her to chill out and believe me; but I didn't know how I could do that.

I remember leaning my forehead against hers and nuzzled her a little. She took a few silent breaths and looked down where her hands were resting on my chest-plate and for the first time today, I wished that I wasn't wearing this heavy armor. I could see her hands moving up and down ever so slightly and I wished that I could have felt her touch for myself; even though the heat of her touch was somehow scorching through my armor. I was beginning to feel like I was burning up in the heated regard we were exchanging… It was so white hot and impassioned I almost lost track of what was happening.

Then she cleared her throat softly and asked in a cool composed tone, "Are you trying to say that some of your memories have returned?"

"No," I replied softly and tried to look in her eyes but her's had closed on my answer. I had no idea at the time (I understand perfectly now in retrospect), but she seemed to be silently berating herself inside her head. It's because she as Serena had finally asked me straight out, _'did I remember'_ and my reply had been _'no.'_ She's been doubtlessly VERY vigilant to not let this question slip before now, no matter how much she probably wanted to ask it.

Seeing that this was causing her so much unnecessary worry and pain, I quickly corrected, "I haven't remembered _'some things.'_ I've regained _**all**_ things; I'm only ashamed that it took this long for me to be able to tell you that."

Serena's eyes flew open to stare up into mine with an uncertainty and incredulous nature to her features. A look I know I've never beheld on her face in this life, no matter how much I'd messed with her in the past. She evaluated me for a long moment before she finally asked quietly, "So… you… remember… EVERY-THING… everything?"

"_**Everything,**_" I confirmed quickly, wanting to dash all of her doubt and worry that I still didn't remember her. I was so determined to assure her and bring her some ease, that my one word answer had come out far more intense than I'd meant it to. It tore out of me from somewhere deep in my chest and was a little too ferocious to my own ears.

Her eyes had closed again on my answer, only further convincing me that I had over stepped and probably scared her more than eased a thing. She tried to speak and ended up bursting into tears. I hadn't understood what she'd been trying to say and now she was sobbing into my shoulder. All I could seem to do was hold her close, hoping to help in some way. Wishing I could lessen the damage I'd caused. After all, Serena is my princess, my savior; she had been through so much for me personally, for the world. The last thing she needed was me scaring her! I felt horrible and I tried anything that could soothe her tears. As her head drooped down, and she choked a little on her tears, I switched our positions from lying on the ground together to sitting with her slung across my lap. I stroked her hair, whispering comforting things in her ear and even, as I got braver, kissed away some of her horrid tears. Which were only horrid because I HATE the sight of them; if anyone in this world deserved to live happily and never have to cry, it was the girl I held in my arms.

When she'd finally calmed down and was hiccupping softly, still clinging to me just as tightly as I was latched onto to her; I accidentally sighed far too sadly. "I thought that you would be happy to hear my news."

"I am happy Darien," she sniffled out in a high pitch squeak. She tried to speak through her tears beyond that, but that was all I heard.

"So… you are happy?" I asked her to assure and she gave me the brightest smile. Overcome with everything I'd experienced over the past two weeks and EVERYTHING I was feeling in that moment, I sort of ended up laying us back down in the grass, and I pulled her with me into snug hug. Unable to help myself, I left a slow kiss on her forehead.

But as you know, nothing can ever STAY perfect between us! No! My lips hadn't even left her velvety skin and she was already telling me that she didn't expect anything to magically happen between us simply because I remember.

I assured her that Serenity (her past-self) had assured me of that in my dreams. But she couldn't let it go. She had to say the words that just because she was once Serenity and I used to be Endymion... I am Tuxedo Mask and she is Sailor Moon, there was nothing pushing me, making me be with her.

No matter how I assured her that I understood and I didn't feel pressured, she kept right on. She just drives me so freaking nuts! She wasn't backing off though, I'll hand it to her, she's just as stubborn as me. She said everything she needed to say, looking me straight in the eye, never looking away; never a flicker of doubt entering her enchanting blue eyes! Telling me that she was sincere in this wish, for my contentment, not knowing happiness was absolutely unachievable for me without her.

I played it off, like her words weren't fueling the small fire inside of me. How does this beautiful girl ALWAYS drive me SO freakin' nuts? I managed to say, in my best unpretentious voice, "Yes, I was warned that you would think this way and it's a good thing I was prepared."

"Because it gave you time to think?" she asked maturely. I should have said _'yes Serena, because I needed time to think.'_ Did I say that to this girl, the keeper of my heart and soul, the single good thing in my world that made it all worth it? No! I had to take the usual wrong turn down Screwed Boulevard and stop off for a hot steaming cup of 'you're-a-jack-hole' on the way.

I choose to say, "No, because you're kind of pissing me off!"

Yes, I admit, not the brightest thing to say to the girl I'm trying to convince to be with me. I hope I made up for it when I stole both of her hands that had been resting on my chest this whole time. I held on to the both of them like I never wanted to let go (because I didn't). Then I made her look me in the eye.

Once our eyes locked, I had to remind myself that I had something so important to say. Something that I was certain would never be heard if I didn't tell her straight out, right here, right now. It was hard, because I could literally spend forever happily drowning in those crystal clear ocean depths.

"Now _**I**_ have something that _**I**_ want to say to you and all I ask is that you please allow me to finish what I start," I began, and that sounded fair, since I remained quiet through her explanations earlier.

"Okay," she complied through trembling lips.

"I know that you have had a lot more time to think about this, than I have. I know it must have been devastating to lose all of your friends the way you did. I can even see where you could worry about all the things you've mentioned, it makes sense, really it does. I even believe that, if I were anyone else, you would be right to think the way you do. It's more than fair and generous of you, it just shows even more of the person you truly are inside. The stunningly beautiful… kind person that you share so openly with the entire world… Here's what I want you to understand, I'm not just anyone. Just because I didn't have all of the story, doesn't mean that I don't know what I feel inside me."

I purposefully placed her hands back on my chest plate, directly over my heart and trapped them there. AGAIN cursing the heavy, old world armor I wore. While it's protected me from injury, for more than one life time, it was _KILLING_ **ME** at that moment! I would have given anything to feel the warmth of those hands. To let her feel the beating of my heart, and the way her touch or the mere thought of it sped my heart rate to the point of pain. It truly felt like my heart might break its way out of ribs and bounce out of my chest to do cartwheels.

"It would be ridiculous to start a relationship with someone you loved in a past life…" I verified while Serena refused to meet my gaze anymore. She looked sad, she was readying herself for that moment that she was convinced would come. The moment I told her that I was in love with her past self, and not the person in front of me now. I don't know how anyone could be that cold, brainless, unfeeling and blind, but that is what she was looking for. Since I was none of those things, I continued and told her these words from my heart.

"I fell in love with _**you**_ Serena, not your **past**…" I finally said, and I've never said a sentence that was so FREEING in all my life. My eyes had tears in them, my heart's beating would have probably still hurt if my chest hadn't gone numb. I paused before I said another word, because I was really getting choked up and so was Serena. The thing that terrified me was I knew why I was getting emotional. It was because I had been DYING to say those words to her for ages! I never could before because I was so afraid of hurting her when my princess was finally revealed. Finding out that my princess and Serena were one in the same was a definite game changer… I had no idea what the tears pouring down Serena's face meant.

Being female, there were about a million reasons that could have brought on the waterworks that I wasn't even aware of. I HATED seeing her get so upset and knowing I had somehow caused it! Given the amount tears soaking her sleeves, dripping down my armor, and the irritated red that was covering her whole face as well as her neck. The amount her body shook with every heart retching sob… I was convinced that this was going to get bad. I figured she didn't want my comfort or my affection, and was about to just sit here with her until she was ready to speak with me again…

But I couldn't BEAR just sitting there and watching her cry her heart out. It went against everything in me, as her protector, as her friend… as the one person I would gladly die for. I held her for a long moment before she adjusted our position entirely. She let go of my waist, to throw her arms around my neck, I was completely enraptured by this tight and closer clinch. We fell back into the tall grasses, I think she was worn out with all of the draining and undernourishment she's had to have suffered in all the time that she's been held here.

As we lay there, and her tears still didn't slow, I started to talk. Hoping that it would somehow help her to calm down, nothing I said was really working. She wouldn't-couldn't seem to believe me and I was almost certain I'd failed. As she sat with me, shaking her head back and forth, with a sad expression on her face… A new possibility presented itself to me. One that I don't really think had fully occurred to me before that moment, because I had been too concerned with Serena's wellbeing. How could I have been so _daft_? Here _**I**_ was, swooping in to save the person that _**I**_ love so much. The one that _**I**_ have loved for so long and _**I**_ had gotten SO busy pouring my heart out to her… _I_ had completely stopped listening. Can you count how many stupid times I used the word 'I' in this paragraph? How conceded and self-centered I'd become.

After a thoughtful silence had passed and I had justly realized that Serena could want nothing more than friendship from me. Labeled rightfully the _'Conceded Jack-Ass of my lifetime,'_ once more… I did what any self-respecting good guy would do when he's screwed things up for himself romantically. I gave her an out, an easy opportunity to make this ugly thing go away. That heart and soul that I had just dumped all over her, I told her that we could brush this all under the rug like it never happened. To just be friends or even proceed from this day forward as the partners that Moon and Mask had started out to be. It was EXCRUCIATING, I literally thought it would kill me to do it. Sitting here with her safely tucked under my arm, telling her it was okay if she wanted to let me go. When I really wanted to beg her for another chance!

The words hurt on the way out, but I somehow heard myself saying, "Like you said, no pressure."

She dared it and looked me in the eye with an unreadable expression. Endymion used to know her every look, as if she'd spoken. Every eye glint or sparkle, every nose wrinkle or sniffle, and every quirk her mouth could dish, even if his happened to be attached… WHY in the WORLD hadn't THAT transcended lifetimes so easily?

I suddenly couldn't look her in the eye as I continued; "You have been through so much these last few weeks and I suspect the months before that weren't very easy either. I'm not telling you this because I want to corner you, I just couldn't let another moment pass without telling you that I love you. So that when we do get out of here, we might get another crack at that date we never got to go on."

I don't know if she's has some advantage, because she's had to live with all of this knowledge for so much longer than I have. All I do know is that, somehow, those pristine as crystal eyes read me like a book.

"You think that I don't love you?" she asked, sounding somehow sadder and I was a bit surprised by that.

That didn't brighten my tone at all, as I continued on gloomily. "You seem to have thought of every way _**you**_ could give **me** an _**out**_. If you don't feel the same, I understand, and all you have to do is tell me so-"

"Darien…" she stopped me, squeezing both of my hands and making me look her in the eye. She kept looking like she was about to say something but something kept stopping her. Until she pulled me down to her and hugged me just as tight as she had when we first saw each other moments earlier. I felt her soft lips pressed a kiss to my right cheek and then she finally began, "I was really beginning to think that you would never remember. I thought that if there was no Serenity and no Sailor Moon in your recollections of me… than you could never love me. _'Pitiful little Serena'_ who can't even walk down the street without falling… and taking at least three people with me."

Well, that sure didn't sound like someone who wants to forget what I said, I pulled away, just enough to see her face. "I know but I didn't-"

"Shh!" She sassed, placing a tender and silky-smooth finger to my lips. I heard her complain, "I let you finish; now it's my turn."

All the while I'm just hoping she didn't notice the way my eyes drifted closed for almost an entire second. It was ludicrous for anyone's touch to have that effect on someone. I also hoped that she missed the way I leaned into her space, because I wanted nothing more than to stop her there and let me kiss her breath away.

I told myself I needed to hear what she had to say, and MADE myself nod politely in agreement, to be good. It brought me more joy than you can imagine when I noticed that I wasn't the only one having trouble sticking to our important topic. She was a little shaky, when her finger left my tingling lips. I even delighted in the sight of her taking a deep breath, to compose herself, I could totally get used to that!

She continued, "I really thought that I was going to have to just watch you find happiness with someone else from a far. Someone more deserving, someone smarter, and more your age. When you told me that you wanted to be friends, I was so thrilled. When you asked me to help out with Jordan, I was ecstatic and spending all of that time together… I didn't want it to end."

I said something that I felt was important at the time only to get sassed, as her hands flew to her curvy hips. "Did I talk all the time when you were-"

I apologized and laughed, she always makes it so easy. She truly has no idea how much light she brings into my life, these weeks apart have proved that more than I care to admit. I even playfully propped my face on my arm, resting its weight against my knee.

She pushed at my arm, effectively breaking my pose, but not before I managed to seize her retreating hands and pull her back close to me as I asked her about the last normal evening we shared together. Our last night with Jordan (the night we kissed). She confessed it was a great night, even though she'd been drained that night too. I asked had she been in a fight with Ann at the time and she easily prattled on about Scout business, while I wondered if it felt as wonderful to her; speaking of this stuff so causally together. It was the one puzzle piece missing from the masterpiece all these months. It felt so right and so freeing that I was overcome with the same urge as before. I wanted nothing more than to kiss the princess of my dreams. So I inclined towards her with every intention of kissing her, and I had never thought that I would ever want to kiss anyone more than the first time I'd done it. I really don't know why I was surprised anymore at this point. Nothing was ever normal with this girl, and I loved every minute of it. Just before our lips finally touched and my agony was ended, being away from her for so long. Some admirably strong gust of power ripped us apart and out of the warm little haven.

When my ears stopped ringing and I got a good look around, I realized that we were right back with the tree of life. Alan was now adorning her branches, and if he was alive, it was only just. I landed a bit closer to Alan than Serena did, so I began to climb and check on him. Serena landed lower down on its roots where the ground was now littered with our awakening teammates and hostages.

I can't believe I missed Ann hovering above us, but the next thing I heard was her screaming impossibly more disturbed and distraught. As she flew around, strangling Serena, she screamed over her choking, "SEE-WHAT-YOU'VE-MADE-ME-DO? LOOK-AT-ALAN! HE'S-DEAD-BECAUSE-OF-YOU! THIS-ALL-SIMPLY-BECAUSE-YOU-REFUSED-TO-DO-THIS-WORLD-A-FAVOR-AND-DIE!"

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, a rose appeared in my hand. I threw it with lightening accuracy and it sliced through the darkness with that almost forgotten whistle as it cut though the still air, landing straight in the middle of Ann's hand. She let out a terrible scream while Serena fell back to the ground. She was clasping onto her own throat and still choking, but at least Ann's vise-like grip wasn't cutting off her air supply anymore. I dove after her and caught her to roll the both of us safely into the darkest shadows. Once there, I rolled us till we were concealed in a small mountain range of leaves before Ann finally over shot her pursuit of us. Continuing her search in the black patches of nothingness with a beam of light she had coming out of her hand, like a flashlight.

I checked Serena and mouthed to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and back mouthed, "Thanks, I can't transform."

"Why not?" I asked wordlessly.

She grabbed at a spot between her chest on her top replying, "No locket… no crystal… no real power."

That was when it dawned on me that somewhere under all of this armor, her locket was tucked in my blazer's breast pocket. I knew that whenever I transformed into Tux, that automatically transferred over to the same pockets inside of that coat. Though this outfit was COMPLETELY different. I had no idea where any of that stuff went in this (Endymion's) uniform. All of a sudden, a rose was in my hand and it started to glow. In a flash I was Tuxedo Mask, instead of the prince. Serena looked at me and whispered softly, "You have no idea how good it is to see _**you**_ again, Tuxedo Mask."

I leaned in close enough to feel her breath on my cheek as I said, "Not nearly as happy as you'll be to see this."

Then I showed her that I had her locket and had the pleasure of watching her gasp silently, and freeze for a second. She reached for it gingerly; seeming afraid it would disappear if she touched it. She did take it, and whisper, "Where did you find this?"

"You left it on my couch, and that's not all," I said, then I reached into my pocket again and pulled out her pink scepter. She was so thrilled to have them both back that she gave me a quick squeeze around the neck.

While all of this whispering and returning of Serena's things was happening, Ann was SCREAMING. Demanding to know where we were, threatening every life in this space. We were reemerging from our hiding place, when Ann started to use her 'vine-like whip' ability on everyone she could.

Ann leapt towards Serena's younger brother and held up her arm to use her whip on him, Serena's voice interrupted.

"STOP!" she screamed and she must have teleported in front of that boy, because that is the only way that she could have possibly gotten in front of him so fast.

Ann laughed menacingly and was about to strike Serena too, when I hit her with another rose. "That's enough Ann, don't you think these people have suffered enough?" I demanded.

"SUFFERED?" Ann shrieked back at me. "THESE-PEOPLE-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-SUFFERING-IS!"

Thankfully, Serena was taking this time (that Ann was spending monologuing) to get Sammy back to her mother and father.

"I can look back over my entire life, which has NEVER been easy and honestly say that I NEVER suffered ONE day till that THING entered our WORLD! It's BECAUSE of her Alan's dead-"

Serena interrupted, "No Ann I didn't kill Alan. If he dies now, that's your fault!"

"LIAR!" Ann insisted.

"I wasn't even in the room," Serena pointed out with a shrug and glance around the space. "I wasn't in the same dimension and Alan _**isn't**_ dead. Not yet."

Ann growled. "I'm so SICK of THIS!"

She lunged hard and fast for Serena, screaming, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

I shouted, "NO!" and I heard nearly every conscious person around me scream the same. Serena however, didn't panic, scream, or change expressions. She merely stepped out of Ann's way like she was strolling through the park and held her locket up over her head, exclaiming, "No thank you, I like living! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

With that, she was surrounded in a light of ribbons and doilies for a second and Sailor Moon was left to stand in her place. She was fully transformed into the heroine who was literally a part of the night. Her skin glowed like the moon, her eyes sparkled like the starlit skies. Though her stare wasn't the soft regard of the princess or Serena. This girl was the warrior for love and justice, she was strong and invigorated. If her stare towards Ann had gotten any more intense, it could have burned holes in her.

"You… YOU!" Ann shrieked.

"Yes, YES!" Serena answered, sounding like she'd heard enough of Ann's whining too. She got in Ann's face and said, "I am Sailor Moon! The champion of Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"PUNISH THIS!" Ann screamed throwing an attack at Serena that I wanted to help her evade. Since there was no need for me to worry and Sailor Moon totally had this, I sort of bounced haphazardly from foot to foot as I watched Serena expertly spin her scepter. It swirled all of Ann's magic around her into a cyclone, neutralized with her own magic, and sent right back at the pink headed twin.

As Ann lay on the ground recovering from the critical blast, Serena called out to her. "I don't want to fight you, but if you attack me I'm going to throw it right back in you face."

"Go Ahead!" Ann bawled dejectedly. "Kill me too! Just like you killed Alan!"

"I didn't kill ALAN! He's still alive!"

"More lies." Ann cried harder as she coiled her body into a fetal position on the floor. The monster of a girl began to bawl loudly and so pain stricken that some felt sorry for her. "He's dead, and I can't live without him, so why don't you just get it over with! You know you want to?"

Serena approached her disheveled form and said in a calming tone, "I don't want that, I never wanted that! Look, he still has a chance, but if we waste his time fighting, than he _**will**_ die. So can you stop fighting us long enough to let us help him?"

Ann agreed, and Serena trusted her to stay put, I didn't believe it and luckily neither did my teammates. The Sailors and Knights of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus created a perimeter around Ann's crying form to make certain that she respected her part of the bargain.

Amy, Greg, Serena and I busied ourselves with the task of saving Alan. While Team Mercury was health scanning Alan with their computer, I set right to my own work. I put my hand over his heart, which was in weaker shape than Serena's had been earlier. Before I could voice my doubts, Amy beat me to it.

She said, "I don't think you'll be very much help to him Darien. He's just lost too much power and strength; he'd need something more empowering than your methods."

"What about my silver crystal? Do you think that could do it?" Serena asked, holding on to one of Alan's hands.

Amy typed some more and said, "It could work, but Serena be VERY careful, that crystal is dangerous when you use too much or too often."

"We don't want a repeat of earlier," Greg reminded her too and I had to intervene.

"If it's so dangerous to her, why risk it? Can't we find something else that'll do the trick," I pleaded, I was quickly assured this was the only way to proceed. So, reluctantly, Amy and Greg took a step back to give Serena more room to perform whatever song and dance she had to do to make her crystal work.

I meant to follow them, I really did, but I couldn't leave Serena's side. I couldn't leave her with the knowledge that she was purposely endangering herself to save someone, no matter who the person was. I had already spent hours saving her, I just knew, somewhere deep inside of me, that I had to remain and help her do this. She turned to tell me to say that I needed to move, but I beat her to the punch.

"I'll stay and help, I have healing powers and you shouldn't be doing so much on your own."

She looked sad and letdown as she asked, "After all we've been through, you don't think I can do it?"

"No, I know that you can," I said, pulling her chin up and making her meet my eyes. "I'm just saying I feel like I can help, and I am asking you to please allow me a chance."

"FIX-HIM!" Ann interrupted with a shrill shriek. "Don't get all touchy-feely over Alan's dying body! FIX-HIM-BEFORE-HE-DIES-YOU-MORONS!"

Serena broke contact from me as soon as the shrieks began and set right to her work. She positioned her hands around her locket, which began to glow and gradually brighten. The Imperium Silver Crystal came out of her transformation locket, it sparkled and shimmered in the low lighting. With a flip of her wrist, she guided the crystal to hover over Alan's chest. The moon hanging majestically in the air, even if low due to the LATE hour, began to glow brighter above us.

Serena took a deep breath, summoning her full power, the crystal created a long beam of light that was as long as the length of Alan's body. The beam rained sparks of healing power over Alan's long and lanky form, before merging completely with body which glowed for a long moment afterward. As soon as the power had settled and Alan had stopped glowing, I began to heal as much of his wounds as I could before the tree took him into one of its effervescing healing pods.

Once there, the tree began to speak to us all aloud. It said, "Alan can heal now, he will be just fine, I know it… Ann however… have you had enough of the hate? The jealousy, the nastiness that has been eating you up inside for so long?"

I wanted to look at Ann, I wanted her to be better and, I dare say, I did care. I knew I shouldn't give the girl a backwards glance after what she'd done, after what she _could _have done. Now, looking back, I know what made me care probably more than I wish to admit. It was Serena's influence, I'm convinced! This is exactly the behavior that she would encourage. The old me would tell her that she was nuts, and if she knew what was good for her, she'd leave while she still had the chance. As I stood there beside her looking on, working with her to make a friend better, I realized something quite profound. That old Darien wasn't me anymore, I was a whole new person all because of the precious creature standing beside me.

I wanted to show my support and acknowledge that there was more than one person in the room. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from Serena, not even for that fleeting moment. She had just shown so much strength and immeasurable range; she was unmatched even among her empowered peers. Her lightshow she'd just cast enchanted the entire gathered crowd. Saying she was heavenly to behold would be an understatement.

While I still couldn't look at her completely, from what I gathered in the corner of my eye, Ann was now reduced to a puddle on the floor. She was face down bawling with real earnest sounding heartbroken tears. She sobbed and slobbered an answer that sounded like 'yes,' and 'I'm sick.' Though I could have heard wrong.

Serena turned to me and our eyes met for a second before she stepped toward Ann and I went with her. For two big reasons! One, I wasn't entirely certain if Ann was truly done fighting. Secondly, because I just couldn't let go of the small waist that my hand had been resting on. I held on a little tighter than I probably needed to and we both slowly approached the crouching girl. Serena gently placed her hands on Ann's back and said a gentle, "Hey."

I readied myself for any reaction, ready to pull Serena and shield her if I needed to. Luckily, Ann merely sniffled and looked up at us. I was surprised, but if Sailor Moon was shocked at all, it didn't show. She spoke soft, gentle and without doubt or hesitation.

"I can make you better Ann, your heart is still good, I know it. All you have to do is trust me the way Alan does and I can wash away all of that aching and evil inside. Would you like to try?"

"Oh Serena," Ann blubbered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful you could save Alan, he's all I've got and I almost – if you hadn't been here, I know he would have died. How can you possibly make a monster like me, better?"

"Anything can happen if you just believe," Serena said so confidently and nonchalantly, you would think this was an everyday occurrence for her.

"I don't think so," Ann barely managed before the waterworks continued.

Serena offered her a hand and requested, "Alright, well you can sit there and cry your little heart out, accomplishing nothing. Or you can take my hand and I'll get rid of all of that darkness and evil. It's entirely up to you, but don't you think Alan would be proud of you if the two of you could start over together, with this completely new beginning?"

Ann thought about it for a second and took Serena's hand. Serena closed her eyes and put all of her might in the crystal once more. After another more elaborate light show of sparkles and glittering doily prints, Serena's strength began to give, so I lent her all of my strength and power. Working together, we were finally able to completely cleanse Ann of her inner demons. It took a lot of power and for a moment I was afraid not even my concentration could hold up. Somehow we did it! Ann was placed in a similar pod to Alan's we stood there together for a glorious moment, victorious.

…

...

...

That is the very last thing I remember before waking up in this hospital bed surrounded by my friends. For a moment, I thought that it had all been a very long dream. One that had been the result of an overactive imagination coupled with an overzealous I.V. feed. Luckily, my friends were all there to tell me that it wasn't a dream and that Serena is safe. That she is Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and my Meatball headed love all rolled into one and Andrew now knows my true identity. Frankly, he was a little put out because I'd kept it from him all this time. He was a bit bitter, but I know his anger is always short lived and all is forgiven now that he knows the truth.

I asked the Sailor girls what were they doing wasting their time in my hospital room when they could be keeping Serena company and they told me something very disturbing. They said that while they've been assured that Serena is fine and healing… they're convinced that my princess' current biological family has fallen off the deep end. After hearing about all of my friends interactions with these people, I'm in complete agreement of that assumption. The only logical explanation to the madness I slept through is a complete loss of their sanity. It was hard for any of them to tell me these truths, but I remember it was Mina who spoke up first. She sat next to Andrew and Rita and began.

"Darien, you've been a sleep for a couple of days; we think Serena's done the same. Though none of us can really say anything for sure-"

"Why is that?" I practically demanded.

"Her parents aren't exactly thrilled about this double-life Serena's been living." Mina tried to clarify.

"So?" I interrupted again. "It's not like she has a choice in the manner. It's who she is."

"YEAH!" Lita, Ken, and Johnny cheered in agreement.

Amy immediately shushed them and reminded, "Quiet guys, this isn't school. We're in a hospital, have a little respect."

"Sorry!" they all whispered.

Then Amy continued in Mina's place, she said that not only did her parents take Serena away from our teammates and insist on her being taken to a different hospital than me. They also refused to let any of her friends visit her. Not even Molly and Melvin (who are her oldest friends) have been allowed to see her.

Mina was hugging Luna as she nearly cried retelling the tale of how our beloved female feline guardian had been on her way to the pound in a cage. After she'd watched Serena's father destroy most of Serena's Sailor Moon items. What he couldn't destroy, he'd hidden from her. Luna thankfully had _**just**_ managed to escape; she's been living with Mina and Artemis ever since. Though just because Luna had a safe roof over her head, didn't mean that the purplish colored feline was content. She was terrified of what Serena must be enduring alone and was worried to the extent that she was shedding her fur at an alarming rate.

Whenever any of the girls showed up to try and visit they wouldn't get anywhere near our princess. They would only get lectured if not screamed at by her father. Even Andrew and Rita complained of the same thing.

So I asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not really." Raye shrugged.

Lita snapped, "Not that you'd even try Mars! You're probably happy she's gone!"

"I miss her just as much as anybody else! I'm just being rational, okay! You think you're alone in this Lita? Well you're not, got it!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Chad soothed and Raye swatted him away.

"Serena was kidnapped, that's what cracked him," Raye bit out a bit bluntly but added in a softer tone. "To him she's always going to be that little baby he got to watch be born a little while ago. The little girl he promised to protect and take care of… even if he's blown all of that sweet sentiment stuff way out of proportion. You've got to hand it to the guy, not everyone would care that much about their kid. Look at my father for example, who can't bear the sight of me simply because I favor my dearly departed mother. At least Serena's father is only acting so crazy out of some deluded form of love."

"No, he _doesn't_ CARE!" Lita objected. "He CAN'T care, you know how I know that? Because if he really loved Serena, he would accept her for who and what she is. No questions asked, the way we all do! He WOULDN'T be doing half the crap he's pulling now!"

Even though some of the Sailor girls seemed to be at odds, they were all convinced that all of this was Serena's father's plotting. He's supposedly always been a basket case whenever it came to his kids, so the girls had made a trip to the family's home. They were going to try and talk to his wife, Irene Tsukino, the voice of reason. Serena's mother was always a kind, gentle and understanding lady, they knew it was worth a shot! What the girls had not foreseen, was that the family's house would be deserted, boarded up and have a 'for sale' sign in the yard.

I gasped at this news, did these people really plan to take her away? Make her someone she wasn't? Not even let us say good bye? Not even giving her a choice in the manner? My mind raced with all of this new startling information and I began to feel like the ceiling was falling in on us.

Rita spoke up saying, "She's underage Darien, until she's over eighteen she's gotta live on their terms. I agree, this is the last thing she needs right now, but the important thing to keep in mind is Serena's no dummy. She'll find a way out of this mess once she's healed."

"Rita's right," Mina said. "Our work's easy, all we have to do is wait for Serena to heal and find her way back. All of the work is up to her."

The problem is, like Luna, I hate this! Serena shouldn't have to do any more work! She should never have to work ever again after all she's fought through over the past year. I hate that she's got so much to face and she's having to tackle it alone! Isn't that why our team is so freaking huge now? So that no one feels alone? Isn't that what it's all about? Why is it always so HARD for Serena and ME?

Mystified,

-Darien

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

_**Dated Two Days Later **_

Rita flew back to Africa yesterday afternoon, I was released from the hospital this morning. By this afternoon I was already back on my feet and heading for Raye's Temple to meet with the rest of our team. My heart sank back down to my feet when there was still no new news on Serena. I had passed her house on the way to the temple and our friends were right. The place was all boarded up and had a horridly happy looking 'for sale' sign in the yard.

I don't know what I had been expecting, or why I was surprised by this outcome. It was becoming a terrible pattern I wanted nothing more than to break! Two things have sustained me in all of this. A lot of credit goes to Andrew and my fellow teammates of the Sailor Scout and Knight teams. Before all of this happened to us, before we were the defenders of right over wrong, before our prevail over Beryl, long before any of us met, I was so alone in the world. I still wasn't used to being part of something so huge, but it felt right. I was finally in the right place, I was finally where I belonged and I had some semblance of a family. A huge dysfunctional one, but a family nevertheless, an intricate circle of dear people that just wouldn't feel whole till our princess FINALLY returned to us.

The other thing that has been helping me get through all of this time away from her, while I now know the whole truth. The not so patient wait for our princess' reappearance! Has been replaying the moments Serena and I shared in that little warm dimension Alan hid us in to talk to Ann. The place where I was finally able to tell her that I loved her. That I remembered everything and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. The place where she said that she loved me too, and she only wished for the same. The bittersweet thing about reliving this memory over and over is the unsatisfactory ending. Where I almost kissed her but couldn't, because we were out of time.

I almost wish we hadn't spent all of that time talking, as selfish as that sounds! I just knew that I would be fairing so much better if I had a kiss to hang on to. Instead I had to cling to those kisses we'd shared all of that time ago, the night before and day of her disappearance. There was that electric moment our lips had just met when I was trying desperately to save her from dying in that final fight against Ann. Though as magic as that moment was, Serena wasn't really awake for it and it just didn't feel like the other kisses we'd shared.

I really don't know how Serena sustained everything so well, for so long. She was even faced with the task of maintaining everything she knew while being surrounded by all of the people she loved; while we all viewed her as a stranger. My respect for her patience as well as her thoughtfulness of others reaches new highs every moment I think of just how hard that must have been for her... Which of course makes me love her even more and miss her so much that I ache inside!

There was a time when I was certain that Serena Tsukino would be the death of me. This diary documents entire entries of theories, dreams and other schemes that were all very convincing of that notion. Now, being away from that same person was killing me! How can all of this be true, and people still question whether God has a sense of humor?

It was thoughts like these that were occupying my brain upon arrival at the temple. I was so wrapped up into my own world with thoughts of my princess, that a few things knocked me off balance a little. Like, to my total surprise, there were a few people seated on the stairs of the first building past the grand entrance that weren't any of my teammates. However, they were people who now shared our secrets, for that had all been revealed the moment Serena transformed in front of them. Among them was Andrew, Lizzie, Serena's friends Molly and Melvin.

Even further to my shock, a newly reborn looking Ann and Alan were also in attendance and I've never seen the two of them so happy or healthy looking. Their 'human' skin had pigment to it now, they weren't nearly as chalky pale or pallid. I could honestly say they'd never looked so good, and when I did talk to them they both thanked me and (believe it or not) Ann apologized.

She said and I quote, '"Darien I owe you so much more than an explanation and an apology. You saved me from doing a horrible thing, to a great person, something that you knew I would regret even though I didn't see it. Then you saved our tree, and the both of us from what I had become. The words 'thank you' seem so tiny in comparison to all you've done… all that you sacrificed and I'm so sorry that it came to that…"'

She broke into tears and asked from her heart, "Is there any way you could ever forgive me for everything that I did. Everything I could have done, even as inexcusable as I've behaved? Nectar Spell or no spell?"

I took a deep breath and spoke honestly. "You know there was a time that I would have told you that I couldn't forgive you. No matter what influences you were under, no matter how sorry you felt now; and I would have told you that I wanted you gone. But that's not me today, that's not me anymore, and while a lot of the change was influenced by Andrew and these guys, no one changed me the way Serena did. If she was here right now and your words were reaching her, I know that she would forgive you, no questions asked. She'd be the one comforting you and telling you that she was proud of you. That's her way and it's a way that has never stopped fascinating and amazing me in all of the time I've known her. Whether we were best of friends or sworn enemies. So, in support of my partner's wishes, and this alternate less-snaky and unpleasant Darien, I forgive you Ann."

The girl took a breath and everyone around us clapped as we hugged it out. When she let go of me and returned to Alan's side, he stepped forward and gave me a handshake-guy-hug and thanked me. When our audience and both aliens had settled down I asked, "So what's the verdict? Are you guys going to leave and keep searching for the perfect planet, or are you going to stay here on earth?"

They shared a knowing glance, before Ann turned back to me and began to speak. "We talked about it with the Doo-I mean, the Tree of Light and together… We decided earth will be our permanent home."

Raye cut in and pointed off into the distance, saying, "Their tree has been planted in a spot the tree selected near the lake. It's on temple property so I can make certain that it's never harmed or cut down. Ann and Alan are now living and working here at the temple too. Since they know how to create vast dimensions without disrupting a thing, it's like nothing has changed."

"Yeah," Chad added, "Except the only difference is that now Raye and I have some help with our chores and more companions to help it go by quicker. That CAN mean more date nights around here and baby we've earned it!"

"Instead of dates, it could mean more training for you, my inexperienced partner in crime," Raye pointed out.

"Sure," Chad agreed, "I could definitely use more of that. But date nights are just so much more fun!"

Before the sparing and normal practice banter could begin, I walked with Ann and Alan over to the tree and they explained in more depth, just what Serena and I had accidentally done to the tree. If I understand everything they told me correctly, somewhere between all of Serena's draining and my healing touches, we'd changed the tree's physical and chemical makeup. So instead of dying in a darkened dimension, now all this tree needed to flourish is the same things any normal trees needed here on Earth. Only this tree could speak, had eons of wisdom, space knowledge and was still relied upon as Ann and Alan's life source. The changes we'd made to the tree were rooted in Ann and Alan too. This is why their looks and health were so much better too. It was literally a miracle, and we'd played some part in it.

As I got close to the tree it greeted cheerfully, "Darien! Finally you're here, it's wonderful to see you again, haven't I selected a perfect spot to inhabit?"

"Absolutely," I agreed, "I'm so pleased to hear that the three of you have finally found a permanent home."

"It's all thanks to you my dear, you and Serena both!" The tree of light gushed, truly living up to its name there in the sunlight. With bright rays shinning down through its unusual leaves and almost toadstool shape. Little sparks of blue and pink magic rained down over us along with soft healthy petals, much better than the dried up withering ones Serena and I had hidden in while still in the other dimension.

The tree continued, "Not only have you saved me and my children, but now you've made our bodies compatible with this planet's atmosphere. After so many countless years of wandering, we're finally able to claim a real home. How can we ever repay you, my dear?"

"Well," I thought about it for a bit and said, "Nothing comes to mind unless you can think of some way of helping Serena that we haven't thought of."

"I really wish that I could my dear, but alas, I'm as helpless as all of you on this matter," the Tree of Light said sadly.

"Like we didn't already think of that one!" Ken complained from somewhere off in the distance.

"No one asked you!" I yelled to him.

"No one ever does, if I waited for anyone to ask me anything, I'd never speak," he replied.

"Did it ever occur to you that no one asks you for a reason?" Johnny asked while everyone else laughed or applauded.

Turning back to the tree, and getting back to business, I replied; "When Serena returns I may get back to you on that. In the meantime, just keep each other happy, and healthy is all that I request."

Then the normal practice began, which ended up being a lot more challenging and fun than I thought. Our feline guardians felt the need to stress that while we're currently out of any threats or enemies at the moment, it was important for us to stay loose. To use this time to home our talents and keep practicing, learning, growing as a team as well as individuals. So that when the world inevitably needed us again, we would be ready. It made sense to me; I just couldn't get over the fact that this was the friendly advice of a cat.

I versed two guys (Chad and Greg), followed by two girls (Raye and Mina). I won over both guys but got creamed by both girls in sparing matches. I definitely needed to practice more if I was going to be any kind of partner to Serena!

After the super hero side of practice was over and it was time for all of us to get a bit studying done, Andrew let me copy some of his notes from the classes I'd missed. Luckily this had all happened before our exams, I still had plenty of time to get caught up and get good scores before school let out for summer vacation. Though it wasn't easy copying his notes when he continued to distract me with questions. All of them about being a super hero, being Serena's partner. How long had I known that I was a super hero? What up with this past life everyone keeps bringing up? What up with Serena being Sailor Moon? How long had I known that she was a heroine? I didn't have to answer that many questions at the hospital!

Finally, my overly interested best friend said, "Alright, I'll leave you alone if you just answer this one question."

"What's that?" I didn't hesitate to ask.

"How crazy is this making you? Being away from Serena now that you know all of this other stuff? Alongside the feelings you already had for her?"

"When I'm not studying or working with these guys, I'm losing my mind! It's literally killing me that no one's seen her. That there's nothing we can do? No one knows where to find her. Where her family has gone… When I'm not mental, I'm terrified that her parents really will take her far enough away that I can't help her. That I'll lose her again, or she'll lose herself."

Andrew breathed a strained breath. "Man, that is heavy! Girls make things SO complicated."

Truer words were never spoken. With no sign of my princess and no word from her at all., my worries grow more unbearable by the hour! When will we see our princess again? Where can she be?

_**-Darien**_

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

Today makes it an entire week since the last time any of us saw Serena, and there's still no sign of her. We ended up explaining some of our 'Silver Millennium' past to our civilian friends, just so our behavior made more sense. Why the girls and guys were all getting so desperate, and why I was the one taking it worse than anyone.

It really does go a lot deeper than just teenage-Darien in love with teenage-Serena. Now they're all beginning to see why we're all so crazy worried. When Amy began her story with the fact that Serena was the princess of the moon in her former life the reactions were as follows.

Ann rolled her saying sarcastically, "Oh, of course she was! No wonder she could be such a crybaby brat."

Alan smiled and simply said, "Well, that makes sense. I can even very easily see that she was ruler of the moon. Have you ever seen her in the moonlight?"

Which made Ann demand, "When have you seen her in the moonlight?"

Alan shrugged innocently. "In battle of course. She takes on a glow that's almost the same as the moon."

"I disagree," Andrew felt like he needed to voice. "I've seen Serena in the moonlight plenty of times, as herself and her alter ego and I still swear she's a ray of pure sunshine. Serena, a part of the night, I find that hard to swallow. Though Serena a part of the sun, that would be easier to believe."

Molly didn't say anything much until Lita spoke to her. Stating, "You don't look the least bit surprised, Molly."

"I'm not, actually; Serena's always been a princess to me. Even when we were kids and it was all make believe and pretend. She's my oldest dearest friend other than Melvin, and I don't know. After so many years of little hints here and there, it makes some sorta sense to me. Especially it being the moon, she's always been drawn to it."

"Yeah," Melvin agreed loudly. "Even though none of my scientific facts about the moon never seemed to interest her," he mumbled not so quietly.

"Talking about this is making me miss her more," Molly complained and I felt the same. She went on to protest that "school's a total drag without her!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we haven't seen her in an entire week now!" Melvin complained nasally (can he complain any other way?).

That was when I stepped away from our group, unable to stand listening anymore. Yes, it had been an entire week with no word from Serena. We'd all tried calling, e-mailing, texting and everything else we could think of only to have still nothing but hope to keep us going. I don't have to tell you how little the hope is dwindling down to nothingness now. The more time that slowly passed with no word from her, the more likely it possible that Serena's family has succeeded in their hopes of separating all of us…

She can't be happy, I know all the misery twisting my guts can't just belong to one person! I can feel her hurt, her anger, her feelings of betrayal and her NEED to be here with us... To be here with me. She wants very much to escape the penitentiary she's in now. I suffer through it all as if it were my own and I can't do one thing to help her. The only time I manage any chance of aiding her is during the periods of time that we're both asleep at the same time.

As always, my dreams are linked to hers and we're even able to touch our hands together in one dream. Though that is all, usually we're speaking with each other's silhouettes, always out of each other's reach! My dreams are, once again, all I've got and I believe that this situation is worse than our first run in with these dreams. Knowing that she's my _everything,_ a real living - breathing person; then having her ripped away from me!

It's making me crazy! Crazier than before and there's nothing I can do but sit here and wait. Well not me, I can't do that! So I've been secretly searching the city at night for any signs of Serena or her family, even if that means just following my heart around in circles. This evening, just as I was cutting through the park to get home and catch a little sleep where I would hopefully see the shape of her if nothing else, I ran into another unsuspected surprise.

It seems that I am not the only one who has been using these peaceful, enemy-free evenings to search for our princess. I not only bumped into all of my teammates, but they were accompanied by both of our feline guardians, as well as Andrew, Lizzie, Molly, Melvin, Ann and Alan. All of whom claimed to be separately doing the same thing, though none of us had been successful. I felt truly touched that I wasn't the only one taking this helplessness and trying to do something about it. It proved to me all over again that this team, this group of fighters, are my people as well as Serena's. When she does finally find her way back to us, this team will be an unstoppable force! In the meantime, we all pray that she's alright and keep hoping that we'll see her soon.

**Hopefully Successful Soon,**

_**-Darien**_

* * *

**Serena's New Sketchbook**

Dated a week sooner Than Darien's last entry

(Again, this sketchpad was all I could find, I'm desperate to put my thoughts in order!)

…I remember that Ann finally stopped choking me, that Darien hid us in some mountains of dead leaves under the doom tree. I remember that my prince gave me all of my Sailor Moon Items I would need. I even think that we were able to defeat Ann without killing her, but I've had so many nightmares since, I'm not entirely certain of ANYTHING that happened.

All that I am certain of, was that the next thing I truly remembered was waking up here, in my bed under my covers, yet not in my room or my house. I was beginning to fear that I had been placed in some kind of institution for the mentally ill. This room had no windows, no closet and the only door exiting the room was locked. There was, thankfully, an adjoining bathroom, all of my clothes and toys were here but there was strangely no sign of Luna or any of my Sailor Moon items. I couldn't find my transformation compact, my scepter, my communicator or any of the other things Darien had given back to me. Just knowing that I distinctly recall him returning those things to me, how weird right?

As I was wandering around this new and strange room with all of my stuff in it, I caught a glimpse a girl with super short hair and tried to wave to her. She waved back and looked just as lost as I felt, so I came forward only to discover that it wasn't another person at all. It was a mirror; the short chopped looking hair barely brushing the sides of my face really was my hair. I kept slapping my face telling myself that I needed to wake up. I had hand-prints on both of my cheeks and I still had that chopped short hair.

I was starting to tear up when I remembered Mina's last visit to her grandmother's house. As random as this comment appears, during her entire weekend long visit, Mina's grandmother gave her a crooked and horrible hack job of a haircut. The next time that Mina transformed into Sailor Venus, her hair went back to its normal perfect style and remained so afterward. I could fix this in no time, all I needed to do was transform again.

Which put me back to square one, where were my things? Where was Luna or my communicator, not even my cell phone was in sight! Neither was my computer! So what did I do? I started banging on the walls and demanding someone to explain this to me. After fifteen minutes of screaming, my father entered my bedroom only to ball me out.

He started by telling me that my brother was already in bed and had school tomorrow morning. After telling me to keep it down for his sake, he made a lot more noise than I ever did! He called me every name in the book, and get this! He DEMANDED that I stop being Sailor Moon, that I abandon my former life and just get a new one. Like it was something that I could easily pick up at the grocery store, anyone with an intact sanity knows it's never that easy. I tried to tell him that he was only putting me in more danger (my girls, guys and Darien always protected me, even Molly and Andrew had protected me before that.)! I even tried to apologize for lying to him about what my friends and I were up to so much. Though I mentioned in that apology that I was trying to protect my family, not pulling them into my mess. Acknowledging casually that another reason I hadn't told him was because I knew he wouldn't understand and would just go berserk. He proved me right with every word out of his mouth, not to mention how he was acting now.

No matter how I cried, begged, explained and employed him to understand, nothing worked. He didn't hear a word I was saying and he commanded that I stop being the person I truly am. He told me I was never to speak to any of my friends again (I believe he only did that because he wasn't completely certain which of my friends were normal and which were scouts, but I bet he didn't want me to know that.)

This new ugly room was to be my new home, (while I was already looking at the walls as a prison). It was far away from our old house, but still in the city of Tokyo thank goodness. It was far enough away that there was no WAY I would cross paths with any of my friends. I had already been enrolled into a new school and my new hideous school uniform was already in my new closet-alternative (A huge white dresser that was marked up, beaten up, and smelled of pee and old lady). Black, gray and white uniform colors match my new colorless life, and all I could do was cry.

When I finally saw my mother and she tried to console me, she told me that my dad had destroyed all of my Sailor Moon things and given Luna up to the pound. I was glad that I hadn't been around for that crime, but imagining poor Luna cold and hungry in that horrible cramped cage, I started to bawl with so much pain my mother wanted to take me back to the hospital. I wanted to call my friends and beg them to go get her out before she gets put down. Though my mother showed me something that made me feel better.

What she showed me was the cage that Dad had taken Luna to the pound in. It had been completely mutilated, and my first thought was "What the hell did he do to my cat!" I couldn't believe that used to be the same little carrying case that I bought for her. When I asked mom why she was showing it to me, she explained.

"I begged your father not do to take your cat too, all of this change was going to be hard enough on you! Your father wouldn't listen, he swore that he'd heard Luna speaking to you, so therefore she was one of them. Isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard, a talking cat? He left with her in this cage and keeps swearing he took her to the pound. Forgetting that I have been married to him for seventeen long years. I know when he's lying about something simply because it didn't turn out the way he planned. I think your clever little kitty escaped and has probably found Artemis. You always said he's her beacon, I'm so surprised they haven't produced any litters of kittens together."

I did feel better knowing that Luna had to have escaped! It sounds like her! Not to mention, that sounded SO much better than the pound. Heck, that sounded better than my new home! I would have given anything to have break out with her. To runaway from the life-sentence my return home has turned into and just see those dear people again.

My mom said that all of my friends had tried to visit, but my father had driven them all away. He wouldn't even accept their 'get well' cards, flowers, or balloons. My mother wanted to stop him at the time, but she was too preoccupied with watching over me and making certain that I was cared for properly. Mom claimed morbidly, "That's what you have to do in hospitals these days, or one tripped out nurse will send you to an early grave."

I shook my head and headed back to the windowless hellhole now designated as 'my room.' Though before I could close the door, my mom's slipper covered foot caught the door before it closed. She told me that there was one thing that Andrew had managed to slip her past Dad. Telling her it was from Darien, something else he'd found that belonged to me. To my joy and horror she held my little pink diary out to me.

Were you paying attention?

MY-DIARY-HAS-BEEN-WITH-DARIEN-ALL-OF-THIS-TIME! NO-WONDER he remembers everything he probably READ it ALL!

Panicked and relieved all at once, I took back what was rightfully mine (before my parents had a chance to withhold anything else from me!) I thanked my mom numbly and closed my door. I stood there, holding the precious little glittering hardback for a long while, before I unlocked it and cracked the cover. Looking through the pages, it didn't look like it had been tampered with at all.

Tomorrow, I start my new school, I at least get to do so with the right diary! YAY! I can actually start drawing in this sketchbook! Not that I haven't snuck a sketch or ten between entries. When you're in solitary confinement, you have a lot of free time. Hopefully I find a way of escaping this weirdness soon and I can report some good news.

* * *

_**Today's Overall Progress:**_ Hmm, let's try to look at this objectively, shall we. We've defeated our second major enemy as a team. This time not only did we manage this victory without killing ourselves or our friends, BUT we managed to do all of this peacefully from what I recall! All of the girls hopefully remember everything, along with our guys. Darien confessed that he remembers EVERYTHING (I still can't get that one time he said that huskily out of me HEAD! God, that man is sexy!) All good things… if only I weren't locked up, with a crazy father, half crazed mother and nerf-toy-gun sporting pest of a brother! If only I still lived in MY house, on MY street, walking to MY school! Is that really so much to ask.

_**Tomorrow's Objectives:**_ RUNAWAY from this fake home, fake house and see my friends! Apologize for my father's horrible behavior and beg for their forgiveness. Then groveling for Darien's forgiveness too. Wish me luck!

_**-Serena**_

* * *

_**That's all for now readers!**_

_It's sort of a strange cliffy- more will follow a lot quicker this time. I had to cut this chapter in half and the 21 is already in great progress! Now it's your turn guys! Did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know! You guys are what keeps me going! I love hearing from you! THANK YOU ANYONE WHOSE READ THIS FAR! You're an (amazing) patient human being just for that! I hope it's been as fun for all of you as it's been for me! More will shortly follow! BLESS YOU ALL! Thank you one more time all of you reviewers, and favoriters (I just made that word up) from my last chapter! MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	21. Running Away With Permission

**Dear Readers,**

SailorLeia here with another crazy chapter of this loony tale! This would have been getting to you all so much quicker if my computer's hard drive hadn't decided to delete itself halfway through this chapter. After starting over from scratch a few times, this has been a real labor of love, but hopefully all of the strife was worth it. Thank you all so much for your patience THROUGHOUT this series and bless you all for reading this far! Before I carry on for too long, let's get down to business and start this chapter right!

**Special thanks to all of wonderful people who favorited this story, or me as an author, that's a huge compliment and I really appreciate it! Also a Special thanks to all of you who are 'following' this story or me as a writer! Bless you all, I truly honored! **

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed:** **Princess Selina** (_I KNOW! When are they ever going to catch a break, right? Sorry that this has taken so long to reach you, hope you're well, and still reading! Thank you so much for writing in, Much Love!_)**, TsukiyoTenshi** (_Yes, Serena's parents have carried this whole 'protective-process' so far beyond too far! I hope you're still reading and I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post! Hope you're well, thank you so much for reviewing and Much Love!_)**,** **AimlesslyGera** (_LoL! Look out for Gera! Kenji wouldn't stand a chance! I can just see him crouched in a corner yelling, "Fine, we'll move back! Just don't hurt me! Serena can be Sailor Moon! Don't yell anymore!" LoL! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post. I hope that you're still reading and that you enjoy this latest update! Much Love!_)**, SailorRallison** (_Yeah, life is pretty rough for Serena at the moment. All of the damage dealt to her special and magical items will be revealed in this chapter, I really hope that you're still reading, I'm sorry this took so long to post! I hope that this is reaching you with plenty of blue skies and thank you so much for your kind words! Much Love!_)**, GinnyPotter0183 **(_I'm so glad that you enjoyed, and I loved your positive outlook on this. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to post the next one, but I hope that it is worth your patience! Thank you so much for writing in! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, LoveInTheBattleField **(_Heehee! You think what Darien said THEN is cute! Just wait till you read what I have in store! I'm thrilled to see that you're still reading and reviewing! Sorry that this update took so long getting to you! I hope that it is worth the wait! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, Queen of Light 17 **(_You are a reader after my own heart! I'm thrilled that you liked the last update! I'm also so glad that you pointed out Chad's reaction, [which was way too fun] and that you brought up 'what must Sammy be thinking about all of this!' God Bless you for that! I'm sorry this chapter is SO LATE, but hopefully it is worth the wait. Thank you so much for writing in and Much Love!_)**, Perfect Beauty **(_Wow! Thank you so much for both of your fun reviews! I'm so glad that you were laughing out loud, though I am sorry we woke up your family! I hope that you're still reading! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post! But hopefully it's worth the wait and you're well! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailorMoon **(_LoL! It's alright, I have done plenty of late night reviews or writing myself! Bless you for writing in, not just once, but twice! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the plot twist and it did surprise you! YAY! I hope you're still reading, enjoying and I'm sorry this has taken so long to reach you! On your sidenote, thank you for checking out my bio! Rogue and Remy are AMAZING! Especially that Cocky-Cajun-Catastrophe! He's so sexy too! I'm a total Avatar {Last Air Bender} freak, who loves everybody [from the stars like Aang and Zuko to the smaller characters like The cabbage vendor and "the Bolder"] and everything about that series [except that cliffie about Zuko's Mom! AHHH!] I adore Korra, and her series too, the more I watch it the more I LOVE it! I'm WAY too obsessed with that fandom! TWILIGHT is AMAZING! I fell for Edward the same way you did and Thank you for asking about my dad! He's doing a lot better now, but during the summer he was in hospitals for an ENTIRE MONTH! That's part of what took this so long! But he's great now and we keep him going! Bless you, hope that you're doing well! Much Love! _)**, tiffany aka basketcase **(_Thank you so much for writing in! Always a joy! I'm thrilled that I took you by surprise and you didn't see my twist coming! I'm also thrilled that you enjoy my sense for twists, though this story is ending very soon and I'm a little shocked that it is coming to an end! It's taken me years to write and gotten me through so much! So many mile stones and hardships! Thank you so much for asking about my Dad, during the summer he was sent back to the hospital, he was moved from place to place and his entire stay ended up being a MONTH! That's part of what made this chapter take so long! But he is well, looking forward to the holidays and getting better little by little everyday! God Bless you! Hope that you are well and this brightens your day as much as your reviews always brighten mine! Much Love!_)**, sparrowflyaway **(_Wow, well I'm thrilled that you found this story again and that you're enjoying it so much. Though I am sorry I kept you up so late! I'm also SO sorry that this chapter is reaching you so late. Hopefully it's worth the wait and answers all of your questions [I would tell you which items were destroyed and which were indestructible… but I think that Serena can do such a better job, herself] Thank you so much for writing in! Bless you, for your kind words and Much Love!_)**, Madame Petrova **(_Thank you so much, I'm so glad that you like what I have written so far! Hope you're still reading, enjoying and SO SORRY this took so long to get posted! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, Starlight1812 **(_Wow, that's a real compliment! Thank you! I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story so much! I hope that you're still reading, enjoying and I'm so SORRY that this took so long to post! I hope that this is reaching you with nothing but blue skies, Bless you and Much Love!_)**, Jaylonni Love **(_Thank you so much! I hope you're still reading and liking this story! Sorry it took so long to post, but Bless you for your kind words! Much Love!_)**, IceQueenBarbarien (**_Your reviews are always fun and a joy, this one didn't disappoint! It does seem like I'm never letting them caught a break, doesn't it… but you know that old saying, "All good things go to those who wait."… [evil-giggle] I hope you're still reading and enjoying, though I am SO SORRY that this took so long to get posted. You wouldn't believe the summer I had! Hope it's worth the wait, that you are well and Bless you for your fun and kind words! Much Love!_**), xx Twilight Princess xx** (_Well, Thank you, I'm thrilled that you liked it and found it to be imaginative! I know at times it got downright trippy, but I am ecstatic that you enjoyed and I'm only sorry that this took so long to get posted! I hope that this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine, or star shine, and that you're doing well! Bless you, thank you so much for writing in, Much Love!_)**,1****st**** Guest Review** (_Right now, I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope that you're still reading and enjoying! Thank you so much for writing in! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, 2****nd**** Guest Review** (_Right here, right now, sorry for making you wait so long! Hope that you are reading and still enjoying! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, IchikoKitsuneKoumori** (_Oh yes! Kenji Tsukino has gone postal, Darien's postal without Serena. Serena's trying to maintain and get herself through all of this mess, it's a causal time. A time that all of my readers have been left in for far too long! I hope that you're still reading, that this was worth the wait and you're well! Bless your heart for writing in and Much Love!_)**, Vanessa **(_Thank you so much for saying that I write 'awesomely' I don't care if it is a word or not, we just made one! LoL! Thank you so much for writing in, your review even if short and sweet reached me in a very dark place. When I was beginning to consider if writing was really what I wanted to keep doing with my life. I had just lost this story as well as this chapter nearly completed initial draft and all of my other stories and original works, All Poof! Gone! For the second time in a few months! None of my back up jump drives were working this time, I was crying and then I got your short and sweet little review that got my fingers flying across my keyboard again. Thank you so much for that! This story will get the ending it deserves and I really hope that you are still reading and enjoying! Thank You So Much! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, 3****rd**** Guest Review **(_Thank you, hope you're still reading and sorry this took so long! Bless you for writing in and Much Love!_)**, 4****th**** Guest Review **(_I love you too! Thank you so much for writing in! Hope you're still reading sorry this took SO long getting to you! Bless your heart and Much Love!_)**, 5****th**** Guest Review **(_I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying! Hope that you're still reading and loving it! Thank you so much for writing in and SO sorry that this has taken so long reaching you! Bless you and Much Love!_)**, and 6****th**** Guest Review** (_I'm still here, still kickin! It's just been a very difficult few months, but you guys have all kept me going, Bless You! Thank you so much for your care and inspiration! Much Love!_).

**Sorry if there's any confusion for the person (or persons) who reviewed under the discreet handle of 'Guest,' I love you all (or you could just be all one person! That's awesome too!), and wanted to thank each individually, just to be sure! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love to you all!**

_Dedicated to Evanescence and whoever else is responsible for the song "Lost in Paradise." For it was a MAJOR Inspiration for this chapter!_

* * *

**"Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 21 –** Running Away With Permission_

* * *

**Serena's Diary**

It has now been every bit of a month since the last time I saw my friends. I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing in you nearly as often lately, I don't mean to offend you my little pink confidant. That wasn't at all the intent! It's just… I started writing down experiences and things going on around me because I never wanted to forget them. If I could forget the last few weeks of my life, I would LOVE that.

Nothing has changed much, I'm still in hell and, no matter how much I fight it or no matter what happens to me, my father will not listen. I have been enrolled in THREE different schools since the last time that I wrote in your dainty little pages. I know that you've got to be saying, "Why so many?"

It's because, along with all of the things my father has done to torment me, one of his most ridiculous is the 'body guard' that drives me to and from school. A big beefy man that looks like he belongs in one of those 'Men in Black' movies, not a middle school. He doesn't even really 'protect' me either. He just makes certain that I don't make a mad dash back to my life while school is in session and my father can't watch over me.

When you're used to having a secret identity and blending in at school… Believe me, a beefed up man following you around like your some important politician's kid, is the last thing you want. No one knew that my dad was simply a reporter for the paper who has some pretty high-end connections. At my first school, everyone hated me and I was getting beat up on every day (see what I mean about him not actually helping?). It was a nightmare until the day that I'd had enough, and something in me snapped. I was kicked out after only being there a little over a week, in true Lita-style. I wonder if she would be proud?

My father was furious, even when my worthless-body-guard defended me. Claiming that I had been merely defending myself from some "bimbos and block-heads that wouldn't leave me alone." His words, and STILL my father blamed me. I begged him to enroll me in my old school but he wouldn't hear of it. I was enrolled in a new school the next day, a school that I was expelled from not three days later for brawling with cheerleaders. I know Lita will be proud of me for that one.

My third school wasn't as bad as the other two, because now I had the same reputation as Lita. Everyone steered clear in fear of me, until today. A group of snotty art-students who hated my style (and the fact that our teacher was so impressed with my abilities), thought it would teach me a lesson if they covered me in paint. So ALL day, I was known as 'RAINBOW' when I wasn't being saluted as a flag for gay pride. Every straight teenager's dream, even if I have absolutely no problems with the gay and transgendered communities! Inevitably, I got into another fight and I've now been kicked out of my THIRD school.

My mother had to come pick me up from school, and she was ready to yell at me, but when she saw me sitting there, in my array of colors, she started laughing. It was the first time I've heard her laugh since I woke up in this new life. She talked to my former principal and helped me cleanout my locker before giving my useless body guard the day off, and taking me home. When we got home, Dad was waiting for us and you will not believe what happened.

I'll be turning fifteen this June and I've known my father since the moment I was born in this life. In all of those years, I've never seen him as livid, as purple, or as mean, as he was to me today. As soon as I crossed the threshold of our new house, the man came charging at me like a bat outta hell. He outright attacked me and dared me to fight him if I was so KEEN on getting into fights now. It was HORRIBLE, I couldn't fight my own father. It wasn't how he raised me. As he swung and kicked at me, I dipped and dodged every attempt, until I finally saw my opening and I caught him in defensive hold that he couldn't get out of.

We screamed at each other and fought more than we've ever fought before. All while I had him stuck up against one of our walls, until Mom got a good hold on him and claimed that they **'needed to talk, right now.'** I let go of him and stepped back to let Mom usher him away from me. Intending to go to my room, like my mother commanded. Before I could escape and before my father could be stopped, he punched me in my face and growled, "You're not my child!"

So, with an ice pack to my cheek, SO scared and HURT, I locked myself in my room and I haven't left since. Sammy came in and kept me company for a little while, and whenever mom and dad's fighting got too loud, we'd play loud videogames to drown out their battles. Something neither of us could remember doing before this move.

I'll have to say, Sammy has been a wonderful and surprising ally in all of this. We've always looked out for one another, but I've gotta say, we've gotten much more dedicated to this duty as of late. He's been a terrific friend and he's even thrilled to know that his sister is Sailor Moon. That was something I had been a little wary of telling him. Tonight when he was leaving he asked me…

"Hey Sere, why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon sooner? Did you think you couldn't trust me?"

I said honestly, "No, that wasn't it. I know that you'd keep my secret and be a great confidant, but… Sailor Moon was your favorite super hero and it was nice having someone so close, believe in me so absolutely. I was afraid if you knew that was just your dumb and klutzy big sister that she wouldn't be your favorite anymore."

"Are you kidding?!" he asked me. "I think it's stellar, you being Sailor Moon! How many guys have their favorite hero living down the hall from them?

"I'm still your favorite?"

"You're such an air-head, Dad isn't going to stay mad forever. And even if he does, he can't change who you are. 'She' is who you are and it's your job to protect the world. I know things freakin' suck right now, but things will get better, evil will return and the world's going to need you again. While I don't have powers or any of that cool stuff that you or your friends have, I want you to know I'm here for you whenever you need me, kay?" he said. I hugged him and he surprised me by hugging back! Usually he pushes me away rolls his eyes saying, "Girls are so gross."

Who would have thought that he would ever be so cool about all of this? I certainly didn't.

When all of the screaming from my parents had stopped and Sammy was soundly sleeping in his room, I still couldn't sleep. I pulled out this diary and just started reading over all of the old experiences that I'd jotted down on your pages. It wasn't until this moment, when I felt the absolute lowest I think I've ever felt and wasn't dying… that a couple of little red pages folded into perfect squares fell out of my book. At first, I thought that they were red rose petals, that's how deeply red these pages were. As I picked them up, I realized they were paper and noticed that they were numbered; so I began unfolded them, I quickly comprehended that they were a letter from my prince! Three pages long, front and back! All of which carried his scent, and handwriting! Before I could even start reading, I started tearing up. I had to collect myself and not cry; these pages are totally getting left in this book too. I'm placing these little squares in the protective pocket glued to the back of this diary. I didn't want to take a chance of losing them, especially now that I've read them like a million times!

Thank you, little pink and sparkly diary, it was like you were keeping his words safe for me until the moment I needed them most! Bless you! And Goodnight! God willing tomorrow will be a better day… at this point it can't get much worse, but I'm going to try and stay optimistic about this.

Wish Me Luck,

- Serena

* * *

**(Hey there loyal reader! Wondering What could have been on that list? **

Since you guys have been so great and SOOOOO patient for all of these months, I'm treating you to an early Christmas present and posting two, yes TWO Chapters! The next chapter will be Darien's List that was hidden in her diary! I hope you all enjoy it! Much Love!)

* * *

**Serena's Diary(the Next Day)**

This morning I woke up, and got the surprise of my life! My mother was supposed to be taking me to a new school and enrolling me this morning. A routine thing I've sadly gotten used to lately. But instead of waking me up in her usually unorthodox manner of screaming at me and prying me from my bed while I cling to my sheets like life-preservers, she crawled in with me and kissed my forehead. She apologized for EVERYTHING. From me being kidnapped, to trying to make me quit who I am, to the handprint still hurting on my cheek, even if it wasn't from her hand. ALL of it. Then, when she was finished apologizing, she told me to grab a few things and pack them up. We were going home!

HOME! I was beginning to think I could never go home again! I was ecstatic! I packed up my essentials. Before I was finished, my newly awakened brother came rushing in and we danced through the halls. We were FINALLY going home!

Mom explained that Dad had gone too far; too extreme for her liking and she couldn't stand by just watching it happen another moment. He was now resorting to violence and she would NOT stand for that happening under our roof. She told my brother and I that she always wanted our home to be our sanctuary, our safe haven away from the rest of the world.

"Whether you're worst fears are bullies, or upcoming tests in school, or monsters… or more plants like the ones Serena's been fighting lately. I want you to feel as save as I've always felt when I return to my home, where your grandparents live," she told us.

She even adding for my benefit, "I gather from the stories I've read about Sailor Moon… and what I've seen with my own eyes, that you face a lot of darkness, dear. Immeasurable amounts of Evil, freakish things to keep our world safe. I want you to always feel protected when you come home from that. No matter what you've faced that day, I want you to feel sheltered and secure, without worry of anyone else hurting you. The last person in the world who should harm a hair on your head is a parent... Your father knows that, he just needs to be reminded. So, we're going to disappear for a little while and remind him of just how good he has it."

Sammy and I were a little worried by this news. It sounded like our parents were splitting up and who wouldn't be a little anxious at that? My mom, however, was a beacon of pure strength and ease as she explained to us that this had happened before. Just before Sammy had been born, when I was still very little; Mom said that he had thrown an even bigger **'fit'** back in those days. While I didn't believe it could have possibly been worse than last night, Mom admitted it had all seemed so much worse to her _**'then,'**_ because she was an over-emotional pregnant lady. I didn't remember any of the events the way she described them, I didn't even remember my Dad ever being concerned about providing for another child. Mom said that he had done just that, while all I remembered was living with my grandparents for a few weeks, It had been like a vacation to me. It turns out my parents had been in couples therapy then and were heading there again!

Mom was confident that Dad would be alright, they would survive this all somehow. That they had conquered this before and they would do it again. She told us **"not to worry"** that _**"This is your father's obstacle to climb, not ours. Not anymore!"**_ Then she said, **"Cheer up already, we're going HOME."**

HOME! I couldn't believe it!

I knew that Dad would be hell bent against this, and that the next few days would be critical. There would be a lot of fighting, a lot of debating between my parents. Though I took Mom's advice and tried to not let it bring me down when it really wasn't me who had the problem. It was Dad who had the issues, even after all he had done I wished him the best. I hoped that he could get better so we can be a family again real soon. I was too grateful at this point to be (in a twisted sort of way,) 'running away with permission.' I rushed to the car and helped Mom pile it up with a bunch of our things, before we pulled out of hell's driveways and took the quickest route back our REAL lives. My love and respect for my mother FULLY-RESTORED in an instant, and I was left to wonder how I could ever have doubted her.

As she drove us back to our familiar stomping grounds, I was delighted to watch all of my usual hangout fly past the windows. From Sammy and my schools (which we've been newly re-enrolled in), to that unforgettable park I'd stroll through EVERYDAY, Raye's Temple, our family's gym, my favorite comic store! All of them, right in front of me again and I wasn't dreaming! My arms are adorned in bruises all the way up each one from (all the fighting, yes, but also from) all of the times I've pinched myself today.

As lovely as it was to watch all of these dear places wiz by the windows, NOTHING could have prepared me for the sight of the Crown's Arcade and Café. I knew I'd tear up on sight, I had no idea that there would be a massive message to me spelled out in artwork adorning the entire front of the place. One side read, "COME HOME SERENA," the other read, "WE HEART YOU!" With a huge heart that could have ONLY been the work of Peggy Jones. I screamed for Mom to stop the car and she pulled into the nearest parking spot and I ran back to the arcade from there. Mom and Sammy followed and I walked up and down the well-loved sidewalk, just looking at it all. Some of the artwork was from kids I've babysat, other's by friends from school. Some of it was just girls hoping to impress Andrew, but a great deal of it was from my teammates and Darien. I recognized their handwriting, their styles, and my tears just poured down my cheeks. I couldn't really call it crying, because I didn't choke or sob really. There was no pain in these tears. Just salty water droplet after droplet leaking down my face in pure joy and elation that I had been missed. That my friends WOULDN'T be mad, and we COULD all get through this and on with our hopefully peaceful lives… Hey, I can dream!

My mom reminded me that I would be seeing everyone soon, but we still had a little business to handle before we could split up for day. She needed to show me where Dad had buried what was left of all of my 'Sailor Moon' Items. I agreed and we were walking back to the car when a familiar voice from behind me called out to me. It was so soft that it sounded like it was a part of the breeze, "Serena?" It was so gentle and quiet, I almost thought that I had imagined the inquiry, but I hadn't. I turned around and there stood Andrew, Arcade Apron on, broom in hand, staring at me in tearful disbelief.

That's all I remember before I was caught up in a tight hug, and being swung around. I had to give him credit, while my feet still dangled from his height, "I didn't think ANYONE would recognize me with this haircut!"

"Are you kidding!" He laughed. "You can try to hide, but I'd still know you anywhere. Where in the WORLD have you been?! We've been crazy looking EVERYWHERE!"

"Believe me, I've been INSANE missing all of you." I cried into his shoulder.

As soon as he put me down, another pair of arms was hugging me, I turned to see Lizzie, who was also in tears. Crediting me and thanking me for saving her life as well as her brother's, Rita's, Darien's, almost all of her co-workers and her friends. Before I could even register what was really happening, I had been dragged into the arcade and was sitting in my old spot. It should have felt like coming home more than seeing my house. But something was missing, something was off about the whole thing and I know what it was. Other than the fact that my mother and brother were normally NEVER with me when I frequent this place, was that the booth across from mine seemed FORIEGNLY quiet and depressingly empty.

Yes, once again, we're back to my elusive prince and my pursuit (if not harassment) for his attention. This was pretty much where it had all began and there was too much of him everywhere. I started to ache all over inside with wanting to see him so desperately that I almost missed Andrew's words.

My blonde friend asked, "So I guess asking you if you're attending the Scout meeting at the temple today is a pretty dumb question, huh?"

"You know about all of that too?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course I do Miss Moon, though I must say I'm still surprised that I didn't know sooner. How and why in the world did you manage to keep such a huge secret from everyone?"

"Right?" Sammy added to Andrew's question. "I wondered the same thing. I didn't know my own sister could be so modest. She told me it was something about wanting people to believe in her and she was afraid that none of us would believe in Sailor Moon if we all knew that it was her."

"Seriously?" Andrew asked, while I shrugged innocently.

"Well it is a bit farfetched, even to my ears. If I can hardly believe it myself who's going to believe in me?"

"I've always believed in you Sere. I always knew that you were something special, and not just to me, to everyone. It makes too much sense that you're the one meant to protect the world. No one else would care more, or try harder to protect the people you love, or the people you've never met."

I had to blink back tears on this sincere admission, it meant more to me than I could ever describe in words. I would have liked to sit there all day talking to the friendly faces of the crown, but none of us could spare so much time. I had to get home and survey the damage my father had dealt to my things, and Andrew too, was trying to make it to the Sailor Scout meeting this afternoon. He didn't want to miss the festivities that he was certain my return would bring… even on short notice. He asked me was it 'okay' to warn the others of my arrival.

"I think you'd better," I told him honestly. "If I just appear with this haircut and they're not warned, I'm afraid no one will recognize me."

"I did!" Andrew boasted and I thanked him again, and hugged him one more time before I left with my mother and brother.

It was so hard to believe that the boarded up monstrosity sitting near the front of our street used to be my house. Usually such a happy and cheerful looking place, full of light and comfort. Now it looked like a place that hadn't been lived in for YEARS, rather than the (more or less) month that we had been living in the new hellhole. It was VERY hard to simply walk past the creepy and almost evil looking dwelling and step into the overgrown backyard. But I had a SUPER important meeting to attend, and I knew if any SERIOUS damage had happened to my things, my only chance at having these things fixed was my friends. They could know how to repair them. That is, if they could patch-up such sacred things. I could hardly wait to get to that meeting.

We dug and dug in the spot Mom claimed to be our 'X,' and I was beginning to wonder if she'd picked the wrong location. After digging and digging, we finally found the little tin box that contained my treasures. My transformation broach had been completely obliterated but, as I'd hoped and prayed, my silver crystal was indestructible (though it was covered in a thick ashy-gunky-crap that was HARD to get off! It was like he's tried to burn it in our fire place, which he probably did). So was my scepter, which was blackened and scratched up, but that was all the harm he could inflict on it. My communicator and cell phone were another story, both were totally demolished. My mother recalled several of my father's tools had been smashed beyond recognition when he walked back through the house.

With all of my items safely tucked in my pocket, my bag next to me and this diary out on my small table, I'm currently sitting in a teeny little café that's a couple of blocks from Raye's place. Everyone's still in school at the moment and should be getting out soon. In the meantime, I'm writing in you, my little diary, to keep myself from freaking out too much. It's not working entirely well, though it's better than sitting here and psyching myself out, and letting myself think of all the things I've missed.

It's nearly time for them to all start showing up, so I guess I should go ahead and bring this to a close. Thank you for keeping me sane and for keeping me company, trusty little diary.

Keep your fingers crossed for me!

-SeReNa (Yes, I meant to sign crazy like that, because I'm more than a little crazy right now!)

* * *

**Andrew's E-mail, Text and Notice Sent to EVERYONE!**

_**ATTENTION**_ ALL-OF-YOU! OUR-PRINCESS-HAS-FINALLY-BEEN-SIGHTED-AND-HAS-RETURNED-HOME! That's right, you didn't read that wrong, our Princess Serenity has returned home and is perfectly fine considering it's been so long. She was bruised up every which way, like she's been in a scrap or two (We'll have to ask her to clarify that a little, I didn't have time to probe much out of her). I also feel like I should warn you all that she's sporting a new super short haircut. Rest assured, I still found her easy to spot, and recognizable. She's going to be appearing at the Temple today for the Sailor/Knight powwow, at the normal time we always meet. Hope to see you all there.

Your friend,

~Andrew

* * *

**Responses to This News:**

**Amy (and Greg):** "We're thrilled and happy as can be that she's finally home. Can't wait to see you there too."

**Ken:** "YAY! Our princess has returned, hopefully everything can be normal now, at least for a little while, right? Is that really so much to ask? Hasn't she (Serena) earned that much?

**Lita:** "It's about time! When IS that darn bell gonna ring!? AHHHH! Can't wait to see her!"

**Raye:** "Well, it's about time! I'll see if I can coax grandpa and Chad into helping me make her favorite treats. That's bound to help her feel at home. Don't you think? Thanks for the heads up, Andy. See you as soon as you're off."

**Chad:** "DUDE! Serena's FINALLY back?! It sucks that I'm now in charge of cooking a bunch of her favorite things, but Lita promises to help too. So it shouldn't be too bad. Thanks for your alert, man. Keep 'em coming, and we'll see ya soon, bro. Moon-Mama's BACK and everyone better be prepared for her ATTACK!"

**Alan:** "FINALLY! I can't wait to see her, though I must admit I am a bit nervous, even though we've never NOT been on good terms. I'm relieved she's safe, and home. Can't wait to see her and thanks for your rather long and elaborate text. I hope I can recognize her."

**Ann:** "A part of me is thrilled, relieved and enthusiastic to see her again. Another part of me… PETRIFIED! Of all of the people I've hurt, mentally, physically, emotionally… She was dealt all of the worst of my wrath, and I can't believe she was the very one to save me. To see that I could BE saved? How can I look her in the eye, and apologize and it be enough?"

**Andrew to Ann: **"Just tell her the truth, from your heart, and you'll be fine. Look, I would tell you that your worries were appropriate and you should tread lightly. This isn't a normal case and Serena isn't a 'normal' person. She'll probably be happy to see you and glad to hear of this new life you've started with Alan and the tree. Have some faith and you'll be fine."

**Johnny (using Mina's phone):** "I'm speaking for my partner as well as myself, because my better half is currently sobbing so hard that I thought something was wrong. It's just our 'replacement leader's way of showing relief and utterly speechless joy. Luckily for us both, I haven't lost my way with words and thank you greatly for this WONDERFUL News. Well see you later, cheers.

**Another Message from Raye:** "Andy, please tell me that you have been able to reach Darien? I have been trying and so have all of the others and none of us can seem to reach him. Is he in shock or something?"

**Andrew to Raye:** "No he hasn't replied to any of my calls or text. I didn't get a word out of him in in school today before that, which tells me that his patience has finally worn out. He's been good for so many weeks, he can't bare it anymore and feels the need to hole up in his house for a little bit and mope. He's been so much better about all of this since he became Tux, but in the end he's still the same old Darien."

**Raye's Retort:** "Are you telling me that he's going to miss out on all of this because he's hell bent on MOPING? He'll miss EVERYTHING!"

**Andrew Continues:** "Don't worry Raye, I'm on my way to his apartment now. I'm not going to let him miss this."

**Raye to Andrew:** "Well good luck, she'll be here any minute."

* * *

**Darien's Dream Diary**

After weeks and weeks of pushing myself out of bed each day, after countless hours of hoping and praying that she's alright. All of the strife and exertion caught up with me, and I wasn't able to handle it. I couldn't miss school, I had a couple of tests today that I KNEW I wouldn't feel like making up. So I did get out of bed and answer to all obligations before telling the rest of my teachers that I was working on a project in the library. My flawless student record and perfect grades enabled them to trust me and I escaped through a third story boys lavatory window. From there, I used my stealth 'Tux' abilities to ghost my way home. Upon entering my apartment, my cell phone was off and home phone unplugged. I crawled into bed and let the misery have me for a little while.

I fell asleep for a little while, though it was far from a restful nap. I kept dreaming in nightmares of what could be keeping her from us. Or, almost worse than that, I had vivid dreams of her return. Only to wake up and be back in this horrible place where she's still gone and I have no contact with her at all. Would this sick deprivation ever END?

When I did decide that it was just too dangerous to lay there anymore… I walked out on my balcony and sat on the bench there just watching the clouds float by, and the sun slowly lower itself to the horizon. I must have sat there for hours, before I heard my neighbor's balcony door slide open and close loudly. In the corner of my eye, to my complete and total surprise, Andrew appeared and climbed from their balcony to mine. I shouted at him, "HAVE-YOU-COMPLETELY-LOST-YOUR-MIND?"

"I should ask you the question!" he shot back at me, never looking down. When he was safely standing on my balcony, he did chance a glance down at the nearly ten story drop he just braved. He comically sighed with a hand over his heart.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a condescending tone.

"Shut up!" he barked back before asking me, "Did you receive any of my text messages or ANYONE else's?"

"No, my phone's off and my landline is unplugged because I wanted a little alone time. You know? A chance to think!"

"More like time to mope!" Andrew retorted. Before I could take out more of my frustrations on my intruding friend, he beat me to it saying, "If you weren't in such a stubborn mood to be miserable, you would have received the countless messages from all of us telling you that Serena's FINALLY come home!"

Everything inside me stopped; my breath, my heart, and my head. Then I could feel my heart expand and lift up to wedge itself into my throat. I sputtered and choked on the sentence I was trying to say, before rushing for my switched off cell phone. And saw that I had missed TONS of texts and calls from EVERYONE! ALL backing Andrew's story! I leaped off of the balcony and straight down to the garage where my motorcycle was. Andrew yelled something to me that sounded like, "Your Welcome," though he could have been shouting "You're Crazy," for all I know! I threw my riding jacket and helmet on in record time before kicking the beast to life and taking off!

I know I had to be at the bottom of those temple stairs in a new personal best time, then I just couldn't seem to get my legs to work. I don't know how long I was standing there looking up at these steps before Andrew found me.

"You went from jumping off of your balcony, to driving like a maniac, to standing here?" he asked. "I thought for sure that by the time I arrived here, that you would have already magician your way up those stairs and stolen Serena from the party for a little romance. What are you waiting for?"

"You saw her?" I asked, showing I had read the texts he'd sent me now.

"Yeah," he answered, still not sure what was with me.

"You say in these texts that she's been in a fight, she's covered in bruises and has a new haircut?"

"Even through all of that I was able to recognize her easily, though I want to hear why she appears this way, and we're missing it all down here! Let's get moving!" he said, pulling me towards the steps and we both started to climb until we reached the top. A few feet away from us sat Serena, she had her back to us and all of her LONG gold hair was chopped too short for even one pigtail. I was so relieved at the sight of her, the sound of her voice the relief brought me to my knees for moment and I couldn't move or speak for a few minutes, though my hearing was in full gear. So, as she went into her explanations of her bruises, her new hairdo, and everything else in between, I didn't miss a moment. Serena's back was to me, but all the rest of our teammates and friends could see me and were wondering why I wasn't letting my presence be known. I was still frozen, several of them almost told her. Luckily Andrew was standing beside me and had sense enough to signal to everyone that I needed a minute…

Tears pricked and stung my eyes annoyingly and I felt my best friend pat me on the back. I struggled to pull it together, she was so much more beautiful than my memory had been capable of recreating in my memories or dreams. All of the aching and pain that I had been swearing was 'her's all of these weeks, must have been so. There was something a little different in her manner and in the way she was SO quiet compared to before. Her voice even seemed to carry at a noticeably softer pitch, and I HAD to know what had been causing all of these changes. What could have hurt her so much?

* * *

**Serena's Diary (the Meeting)**

In all of the times that I have stood before that colossal staircase, I can safely say I've never felt more nervous and excited all at once than I did today. The pristine white gleamed back at me like an old friend, and I climbed at a leisurely rate. When I reached the top of the staircase, I was instantly bombarded with cheers, hugs, kisses and lots of tears. All of my teammates were bawling with me and we all ended up sitting in a big heap not far from the top of the stairs. Everyone was here, all scouts all knights, Molly & Melvin (I did miss Darien and Andrew)…even Ann and Alan were present and had great news for me.

They're going to stay here in Tokyo, they're going to help out at the temple and live a normal teenage life. They did change schools and are now attending the same school as Raye, though we'll all be together when we reach high school next fall, so the move seems a bit unnecessary to me. But what do I know? I was just passed around between several schools for fighting, myself; who am I to judge? I asked them where was the 'Tree of Life?' Where was its part in all of this, because they still needed her to live? They promised to show me once everything had settled down a little and everyone had heard my story.

That was when all of the questions began. _'Where have you been?' 'What took you so long?' 'Are you alright?' 'Have you been sick, you look like you lost weight?'_ All of this and so much more was coming at me all at once until I finally had to just sit everyone down and start from the beginning. Explaining my hair and my bruises, saving the new array of colors staining my cheek for last (that was still in the shape of my father's hand print and still ached). No one could believe that my father had gotten that crazy; but no one questioned the truth of my tales. They could all see how messed up I was now, I'm certain. I think that Ann and Alan blamed themselves for it too, no matter how many times I asked them not to.

Ann actually sat before me in tears, telling me how sorry she was. Apologizing for EVERYTHING she'd EVER done or said to me and asked if we could be friends. I was shocked, but I was honest when I told her that, "nothing would make me happier."

That was when the Scouts couldn't bare it any longer and Mina had to say, "I think we all know of at least ONE thing… or person that could make you happier."

"Yeah!" Lita interjected. "Have you had a chance to catch up with 'your prince?'"

"No, I have yet to see him," I said. "Have any of you seen him, has he been coming here to Scout meetings? Andrew said that they've both been coming here in the afternoons."

"Yeah, he's a great guy and he's really taken his rightful place with the team," Greg felt like he needed to say.

"Has he been alright?" I asked, and Johnny answered me.

"He's healthy and back where he belongs alongside this team. Though he's been even more nuts than all of us combined waiting for you come back. He's missed you and the entire team has felt incomplete without you, love!"

"Well, believe me," I assured, "I've felt just as inadequate and bemused without all of you."

"We all love you, but don't try to change the subject!" Lita caught me and I laughed as she shook her finger at me. "We're talking about Darien here! Don't try to weasel you're way out of this! Deets Woman! We need DEETS!"

Everyone laughed and Chad asked, "Do you have, like, any idea what you're going to say to him? When you do see him?"

Who can turn that down? I had to answer him truthfully, "I have no clue."

Everyone laughed and I relaxed a little, so I found myself asking them… "But what can I say? Where can I even begin, when all the words that are in my head seem so puny and insufficient compared to everything he makes me feel? How can I put in words that he is the ONLY reason I survived any of this, and that _'I love you'_ just isn't enough? How can I explain the unexplainable? Like, every night, when I'd cry myself to sleep, I could feel some invisible connection between the two of us that was so strong I could sometimes hear him talking to me? Or holding me? And that when those moments did happen they were the only times I did sleep?"

Luna interrupted me from her place on my lap. "Since the both of you are finally on the same side and aware of your full histories. It seems you've revived you're old bond."

"'Bond,' Luna?" Amy asked and my guardian iterated a little more on the subject.

"Serenity and Endymion used to have that same ability, to reach out spiritually to one another's spirit over vast distances. The trait must have transcended to this lifetime, the prince himself has expressed similar scenarios."

I sighed with relief and said, "Well thank heavens it's not just me, being crazy… like usual."

The group laughed and Raye asked, "Let me get this straight? You're telling me that in those times that you were feeling lower than low, you could hear and feel Darien comforting you?"

"Yes, like he was in the room whispering to me. I know how crazy it sounds, but I wouldn't have gotten through any of the crap I just lived through if it weren't for him. During the big battle with Ann and Alan, there was a moment where I did die, I know I did. He brought me back, he healed me, he revived me and even though we've been out of touch all of these weeks, it was his unfailing support and care that got me back here. I could have never done any of it without him… So how can I say all of that, manage to make him comprehend what I'm saying, without sounding like a total mental case?"

Out of NOWHERE, a deep and all too familiar voice cut through the air, directly behind me, from the top of the staircase. A voice that could only belong to ONE person, capable of shooting both electricity and chills down my spine at the simple words, "I don't know, that sounded pretty good."

All of my friend's smiled at me impishly, barely able to maintain their excitement. Before I turned and was completely rendered useless by those midnight eyes I'd been dreaming of, I asked with my back still to him, "Just how long have you been standing there?"

His reply was a husky, "Long enough."

I had trouble breathing for a split second, because my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest. I managed to somehow turn around and stand up from my sitting position. Though the moment our eyes met, speech was impossible. He seemed to have the same trouble, because I saw his mouth open and close a few times. Before he power walked at me and his lips met mine in an earthshattering intensity that almost made us both forget where we were.

Our friends applauded, whistled and made inappropriate noises till we were both bright red and then they gave us a moment to ourselves, telling Darien to meet them by 'the tree.' He didn't even wait for me to walk with him, he just picked me up and carried me off. When he let me go, I sort of slid down the front of him into a hug. I squeezed him as tight as I could and he returned the affection, crushing me to his chest.

My face was pressed into his neck as I said, "I missed you so much."

I felt him take a deep breath before he finally replied. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd EVER see you again."

"You weren't the only one, how much of that did you hear?" I asked him, looking up at his face, still being held close, even if not as tight.

"I heard everything, I was just so relieved to see you, it took me a while to speak."

I laughed. "When I first heard you, I had a hard time breathing!"

He quirked his eyebrows and shrugged. "Well at least the feeling's mutual."

"Are you mad that I was away for so long?" I asked him.

"I'm furious that you were kept from me for far too lengthy a time, but not a drop of that fury is directed or intended for you. I'm too thrilled that you're finally home, elated you're here to stay and that your mother suggested you runaway. Where are you staying, while everything else is being worked out?"

"I still haven't figured that out, I'll probably stay with one of the girls. I hate to do that, but it's so much better than spending one more day in that hell hole we were being held captive in. It was a penitentiary."

"Well you know… you could come stay with me, and we could catch up even more without an adoring audience," he suggested.

"That would be nice," I agreed putting my arms around his neck.

He went on to tempt me further, saying, "Especially since the both of us have been spending so much time an energy exploring this old 'connection' we've reestablished between us. It would be particularly nice to have the real you with me for once."

"So that wasn't just me either?" I asked and he shook his head before leaning his face against mine, pressing his forehead to mine. I wondered, when was I going to wake up and be locked back up in that new bedroom? Or would I end up back in the 'Doom Tree,' dreaming up happy things to pass the time as I was drained? Would there ever be a time that I grew used to the bursting happiness and bliss that came with any of this man's affection? Could this comfortable rhythm settling over us ever lose this wondrous glowing sphere of complete and unadulterated ecstasy? Just from his touch, his kiss, his attention, and how had I LIVED so long without it?

Taking a breath, I realized that he was probably still waiting for my answer to his invitation. I fully intended on accepting, but he needed to know that. "Well I have spent the last several weeks dreaming of being wrapped in these arms, the real thing doesn't compare. Though we keep this up and I may get spoiled, not want to go home when everything IS finally settled between my parents."

"Is there a downside to that?" he asked, a breath away from kissing me again.

"You'd be stuck with me," I pointed out.

"Still waiting for the problem-" Then he kissed me before I could say anything else and I have no idea how long we remained entangled in this exchange… I lost all track of time, thought and reason…

* * *

**Continuing Darien's Dream Diary**

(Picking up right where Serena's left off)

As much as I would have loved to remain enmeshed with my princess for the entire remainder of the evening… I pried myself off of her, settled for holding her hand, and lead her over the new permanent resting place of the 'Tree of Life.' You have no idea how hard it was to let her go, to share her with everyone, when I wanted so much to be selfish. I just kept telling myself, _'we have all night,'_ and assured myself that I could hold out a little longer. Upon arrival, Serena didn't have a chance to ask anyone a thing, because the Tree immediately began to speak for herself again. Thanking Serena for all that she did, all that she sacrificed, all that she will go on to do, and the Tree expressed her wishes to help us in the future.

She boasted that she was now used to the way this planet's domestic plant life communicated and their pollination systems. Since she has figured all of that out, we have an unmatched and tremendously useful way of having 'eyes' and 'ears' carpeting the city. All of us backed up the 'Tree of Life's story telling Serena that ever since she overcame that hurtle, the tree has been receiving all KINDS of stories from local sources about all of us. If we ever have to fight against another enemy, think of how beneficial all of this information could be.

Serena was modest, blushing through most of the compliments, before the tree lit up in celebration and started shooting off fireworks. Instead of sparks raining down from these pyrotechnics though, there were teeny-tiny hearts of all colors. Somewhere in all of the those hearts Serena's transformation items and weapons, were given a face lift or revitalized completely from nothingness. The tree suggested that she try to transform like normal, to see if she'd repaired her items correctly.

Serena nodded and held her newly restores compact over her head calling out "Moon Crystal POWER." To our delight she transformed like normal, one heart beat later, she stood before using in total Sailor uniform. Meatballs back adorning her head and she looked so relieved, her smile came much easier with that worry behind her. I'm sure that must have been something she'd been very worried about all of this time. Her short golden hair had been adorable, surprisingly suited her face shape and downright sexy sometimes. Though, she didn't choose it, she hadn't wanted it, and it was wonderful to see her trademark style back in place. She looked more like herself, more confident all ready.

Since there was no immediate danger and no real reason for Sailor Moon's presence, Serena detransformed and seemed relieved that her long pigtails had REMAINED. She was completely back to looking like her normal self, though Mina tried to point out, that it would be even more so when those black blue and yellow patches of skin were completely healed. I wish she had left that comment unsaid, because I noticed Serena pulling self-consciously down on her sleeves. She had no reason to feel uncomfortable; she was more beautiful than my imagination could have ever done her justice. To have her here in the flesh was still too much of a blessing.

After that major revelation, the meeting seemed to drag on, to me. But for Serena, I sat there and let the conversation go on and on. It took every ounce of my restraint to not just throw her over my shoulder, fly down to my bike and get the hell out of there. I mused to myself, how different things are now, from when it all started. When I used to go out of my way just to catch a glimpse of her. Just to insult her so she would talk to me, annoy her so that those eyes would flash. Then how quickly the game changed, from just wanting to talk to her, to talking so that I didn't kiss her. Now she was sitting in my lap, and I was having a very hard time not stealing her away, all for myself. It was a long and twisted process but with her here now, FINALLY safe and sound, saying that she loved me and wanted to be with me too… Saying _**'it was worth it'**_ was an understatement.

When it was FINALLY time to call it a day, and everyone was saying 'bye' to one another, reminding each other of tomorrow's meeting times, several of the girls asked Serena where she was planning on staying tonight. Each time that she told them _'with me,'_ the girls shot me a look that said, **"be nice to her,"** or **"don't be dumb."** All of the guys were shaking my hands, patting my back, winking, whistling and shouting, "You da MAN!"

When we were finally leaving, I scooped Serena up and took off for the stairs. Using my 'Tux' capabilities, I skipped the stairs altogether in one single bound. Landing lightly on my feet, and placing Serena on her feet directly in front of me, to her delight.

Her arms, which had been resting around my neck, remained a little longer as she comically asked, "Where _have_ **YOU** _been all of my __**life**__?_"

I shrugged. "I've been fighting that temptation down since the moment I saw you."

She smiled. "Well thank you, I needed to know that everyone is okay. Plus, now… we have all night."

It sounds so much better when she says it!

I walked over to my bike and started pulling out my helmet as well as my spare. When I noticed that Serena was starting to look a little nervous, I asked her what was wrong, and she assured me nothing. But I knew better.

"Come on Serena, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing really and you'll think I'm dumb," she said, and we were beginning to sound more like our old selves. A notion that I did not want to carry too far at all! So I said something I would have never ever said, back in the day.

"You're NOT dumb! Now what's bothering you?"

"I haven't… exactly… ever… ridden on a…" she began, and got frustrated with herself endearingly.

"You've really never ridden on one before?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"My Dad has one from when he was teen that he keeps under a sheet in the garage, but it doesn't run anymore." Serena shrugged. "It always seemed pretty scary to me."

"Would you rather walk?" I asked.

"No," she was quick to answer.

"It'd be no trouble, the guys would gladly-"

"No, I'm not saying I don't want to, I'm just taking a moment… See, now I'm totally game," she said convincingly as I helped her with her helmet.

"I'm doing all of the work, all you have to do is hang on tight and enjoy it. I would never put you in a place I didn't deem safe," I told her, as she smiled and nodded while I climbed on. She hesitated again, but did climb onto the seat behind me and tentatively put her arms around my waist.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I warned, as she complained.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, just hang on tight!" Then I kicked the bike to life. Instantaneously, the little arms wrapped round my waist were tighter and we were off. She squeezed me snugly for most of the ride, but I could hear her laughing before it was over. When we pulled up into my garage, and we were climbing off together, we were both talking animatedly about all of the craziness we'd seen on the way. As she handed me her helmet, I asked, "So, not too bad, right?"

"No! Thank you!" she said happily. "That was fun. I wasn't scared at all, I'm glad that my first ride was with you."

I _**really**_ liked the sound of that, so I told her, "Glad you liked it."

Then we headed to the elevator to head up to my apartment. I had no idea that when those heavy metal doors closed it would be SEVERAL hours before they opened again. There we were, in a darkened little box, stuck between the fifth and sixth floor with nothing to do for hours on end. So we ended up making out whenever we weren't talking. So even though it wasn't at all the night we planned, it was still the BEST NIGHT EVER!

**-Darien**

* * *

**Text To Everyone: From Serena.**

**Time Stamped 3am**

I just walked out of the elevator that Darien and I have been stuck in since we left our meeting! It was dark, the floor was cold, and it was still the BEST NIGHT EVER! Love you guys! Goodnight!

* * *

**That's all of the this chapter!**

_Now it's up to you readers, did you Like It, Love It, Hate It, Tolerate It? Let me know! You guys keep me going! _

_BUT WAIT! If you missed or have already forgotten, I'm posting two chapters this time! So click over for chapter 22 right now! Click it! You know you want to! Hope you like it! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	22. Fifteen Ways Revealed

Dear Readers,

AS PROMISED! Here is the Bonus Chapter, that divulges Darien's "Fifteen Ways" in the their entirety. This WHOLE story stemmed from a dream that I had many years ago, in which Serena was reading a list that Darien had handwritten with black ink on vibrant red paper. It was such a neat dream, I posted almost immediately and it's taken me YEARS to reach this point. Now FINALLY after all of the reviews asking me "WHY did you CALL it THAT?" and (my favorite comment) "Your Title's Misleading" …

…Now you will KNOW why it is called "Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist!" While I, SailorLeia, take a much needed nap, before starting my final chapter of this tale Chapter 23! I hope that it is worth the wait and that you all enjoy this little peek into Darien's heart! I loved every minute of it! Much Love!

_Dedicated to my brilliant-witty-supportive beta CaseClosed621, who gave me the marvelous idea of making this chapter stand on it's own and to my sister, for putting up with her big sister's rambling and hair pulling till this list was perfect! God Bless you both! Much Love!_

* * *

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 22 –**__ Fifteen Ways Revealed!_

* * *

**Darien's Letter**

My Dearest Serena,

I found this book, along with a few of your other belongings, shoved down into the cushions of my couch. When it was found, it was open and you were still missing; I had just regained my memories and I have to admit the temptation got the better of me. I missed you like crazy and I admit it was a low point of judgment! I really hope that telling you this, out right, can be the first steps to making all of this up to you.

I didn't read a lot, I was just fascinated by the little lists that you've written for everyone and everything around you. They are surprisingly witty and I couldn't stop flipping through to read those.

Like, for example… Your list for the **"Twenty Words That Amy Uses Frequently, And I have No Idea What They Mean!"** (She seriously uses the word 'gumption?') Or **"Ten Dating Tips Mina Has Deemed '**_**Helpful,**_**' That I Will Never Use."** Followed by, **"Seven Dating Tips From Mina, That I'm Totally Stealing"** (No lie, I would like a try at number three). I laughed through **"Twenty Threats Raye's Screamed At Me This Week.(And It's only Tuesday),"** Even though some of them were CRULE even by my standards. I have to admit I learned a thing or two from **"Lita's Top Ten Tips To Cooking The PERFECT Pizza," **and** "Molly's Most Helpful Ways of Distracting Me or** **Chilling Me Out!"**

Though not every list was entirely correct, or enjoyable, you've never disappointed in sparking my interest or my temper. In fact there was a time that you were FAMOUS for bringing out the worst in me because of this fact. So I shouldn't be so surprised… and I know that you're probably thinking "That's what that jerk gets for invading my privacy!"

Again I apologize for that, I hope that you're not too mad! It was an accident (I have no idea how that thing popped open), you're way too interesting for your own good. Wondering what list could possibly get me so angry? While your lists about the **'Eight Ways That Andrew Always Makes Your Day,'** was a bit annoying… it didn't make me mad. Not even your list of the **'Ten Things Darien MUST Have Shoved Up His A$$ To Stay So MEAN!"** Did not anger me, nope! It was your list entitled, **"My Secret Fifteen Ways That I'm Certain That Darien Is NOT Attracted To You!"**

I probably know what you're gonna say, I'm guessing it's something like, _"Well that's what you get for snooping in sacred tabooed places you KNOW you shouldn't!"_

You're absolutely right and I apologize again for intruding. Though I think what made me so ENRAGED was the fact that I feel the total opposite! I have been nothing short of '_enchanted_' by you since the moment we met! Not even needing any of my past life or even Tuxedo Mask's memories to get me interested. I feel like I have been screaming it at you for months, only to discover not only do you think I'm not interested. You truly think that I don't like you!

I know that our past is bombarded with plenty of evidence to prove your point. That I've treated you badly and I deserve your doubts and reservations. I earned them and wear them like the heavy chains that weighted down Mister Scrooge's old mentor in 'A Christmas Carol.' I will make this up to you and prove it to you that I'm not going anywhere, I hope that this helps:

**My Answer To Your "Secret Fifteen Ways Your Almost Certain That I Am Not Attracted To You!"**

**15.** **AGE, **is just a number, it means little to me now, it'll mean less when we get older.

**14.** **Height?** Really? Sure, you're very short still, but you're still growing. I'm sure in a few years it won't be so hard. In the meantime, I don't mind bending and stretching, even if I have to resort to getting on my hands and knees as long as it's you that I'm reaching for.

**13.** **Yes, I did go with Raye for a little while,** but it didn't mean anything. She's a wonderful person and I hope that she's found happiness with that burn out rocker guy. We were really nothing more than a couple of good friends, while there were shared interests and things we had in common… She never _**bewitched**_ me the way you did. To be honest, part of why I kept it going for as long as I did was because I knew it made you crazy… you're even cuter when you're jealous, somehow (I have already confessed this truth to Raye and apologized so we're good, no worries too okay?).

**12.**** Not my TYPE?** What is my type? A person just like me? Where would be the fun, or challenge, in that? My type is a short and somehow leggy blonde – soft spun gold hair, pale skin, as pale as the moon. With big cerulean eyes and a heart so big that literally is the size of the moon itself. You ARE my type, the answer to every one of my questions, the reason I push myself so hard to be a better person every day! You're my inspiration, my light, my match in every way. Please don't let anything or anyone convince you otherwise… not even me.

**11.** I am a classic **pessimist,** a total cynic who tends to bring up the dark side of every little thing. It is my nature, only because my life has been so far from easy. Growing up and being thrown into so many different orphanages, group homes and NEVER being given a real home or family shaped me this way. Then I met Andrew, and he began to change me a little… Then I met you, and everything I thought I knew about people was obliterated. Especially since I treated you worse than anyone and you still became my friend, my girlfriend and now I find out that you are the princess I have dreamed of all of these years.

I promise you that I will make up for all of the horrible things I did to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life, and even if you would rather I do it as a friend.

**10.** No, I don't like to **dwell in the past**. Though, when I said that, I was speaking of my own troubled past in child services. I have no problem visiting our shared past every now and again. I would never ask you to deny any part of yourself that way, even if I didn't remember. Though, I'll admit that little bit you said at the end of this point… meant more than I can put into words. If you recall, you said "Even though I know now, that I would have fallen for him. Even if I didn't have that past to fall back on, because I did before we defeated Beryl, and my love has only grown since then!"

I feel the exact same and can't wait to talk to you a little more about that. About everything we haven't been able to talk about since we've remembered.

**9.** Yes, I am a **great student** and you could be too, if you applied yourself a little more. **Just because I go to a brainer school and make better grades, doesn't necessarily mean that **_**I**_** am **_**smarter**_** than **_**you**_**.** I bet if we were walking through an art exhibit you would make me feel like a complete simpleton. Creative people like you, are on a completely different wavelength from left-brained logical people… but I'm captivated by the differences rather than put off by it. When you're around, I'm never bored, you usually never do or say what I expect. That's something that you never lost, not even in the thousands of years I waited to have a chance to be with you again. I don't wish to dwell on my (or Darien's) current early years, but look forward to recalling '**Silver Millennium Experiences'** with you for many years to come.

**8.** You are a little **social butterfly like no other**, with a great family who's always been there for you. Great friends, great teammates, nearly everyone you meet loves you… it's very hard not to. The way you light the world up, with your wit, your understanding and love… that humongous heart of yours and that sparkling-bubbly personality are all so contagious, so appealing and so refreshing that it's like you possess a gravitational pull. Drawing everyone and everything in… I've seen you accomplish unthinkable feats, no matter how many times I told you that your cause was unreachable. **I am not like that at all, but don't see that as a strike against you because I admire it, and want to be more like that.** My problem is that I give up on people too soon and lack faith in others as well as myself. I find that I am another example of the lives and people you've changed who were just residing in your presence. I hope you can teach me more in the future and that you'll allow me to challenge you further as well.

**7.**** You really think that you don't possess any Grace?** This coming from the same woman with Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon sharing the same skin as her? I'll admit you have your clumsy moments; you also have these moments of unmatched poise when you let your powers take you over and guide your every movement. Besides, I was very awkward for a while too and it got better as I got older, I know you'll do the same. Not to mention I don't mind the thought of catching you whenever you do fall.

**6.**** Why do you think that we have nothing in common?** Why? Sure, we're both very different but that doesn't mean that there's nothing about 'us' that we can relate through? I honestly look forward to discovering all of those quirks and favorites together. From favorite movies, music, books or comic books, I'm sure that we'll find some that we both like. I'm also sure that we can introduce each other to plenty of new things each of us will like.

**5.** I think I may have accidently answered this one in #9, but I will say again that **I LOVE you and all of your artsy-fartsy ways!** (I even love your choice of words to describe yourself.) I love watching you work on your craft, and sharing your insights on anything you see, or you've created! Truly!

**4.** Yes, I am known as a **neat freak**, but any of your mess will not kill me… trust me, I'm not opposed in the slightest.

**3.**** More experienced**… That's a way of putting it I suppose. That's one of those things that usually comes with dating someone older than you. Though I think I should explain that a little. When I first became friends with Andrew, it wasn't long before he started dating people. I asked him why was he dating so many, if he KNEW some of them weren't exactly right for him. He said that everyone deserves a chance and that he wanted to have all of the experience he could get. So when the right girl showed up, he was ready. He'd know how to treat her right, he'd have more confidence and be the best he could be. It sounded like good advice, at the time, so I did the same thing. Though both of us seemed to choke in front of Rita and you… Guess all of the preparation in the world can't prep you for the real thing. Regardless of who's the most practiced or experienced, you have NOTHING to worry about. None of the others I've dated had a inkling of the attraction, the pull, the captivation or enchantment that you have cast over me and we haven't even officially dated yet.

**2.** Wow, you weren't kidding, this one did get scary… but it's not the first time that I thought about it. I'll be completely honest with you, I have no clue either. We could be on some endless cycle of misery. Some sick, twisted series of events that will never allow us to be together. I don't know, when it comes to the big questions like this one, I'm just as inexperienced as you. All I can say is what I've figured out so far.

With Endymion's past mixed with my own in my head, we're both very different people. The one thing that is the same about us, more than any other fact, is that the both of our lives revolved around Serenity, Sailor Moon… you. **I feel like I never really lived or loved or breathed before you were a part of my life.** Endymion lost his life protecting you and never regretted it for moment. His only regret was that he didn't have more time with his true love... with you. Like my regrets over these tedious days without you.

I'm always asking myself, why didn't I tell her the truth sooner? Why did I have to be so mean? Why did I hurt her so much? Is she okay? Is she cold? Is she alone? Has someone hurt her? Is she going to be okay? Will I ever see her again? Too many possibilities and I have been going out of my mind. So even if I could get hurt, could be lining myself up for some paralyzing paradox of unfortunate events… I know everything will be alright as long as we're together.

**1.**** How could you EVER think, even for a **_**minute**_** that you don't deserve me?** The guy who tortured you for so long because I've never loved anyone before. Me, who was a complete ass to you, non-stop... even if I did love you all the time. The guy who hasn't remembered you for months on end, no matter how you hinted, no matter how crazy you drove me as I fell in love with you all over again?

If anyone's undeserving in this relationship, it's me who doesn't deserve you. The difference in us is that I'm selfish enough to say that, regardless of that, I need you! Even if I will probably never be worthy of you; even though I've been so terrible to you. Even though I'm the last person in the world who should ask you anything, please believe that this is all true.

Now that I've gotten my answers you on all of your doubts… Gotten some things off of my chest… I hope that you will allow me a chance to share a list of my own. It's nowhere nearly as comical or witty as your lists, but I hope that you like it…

**The Fifteen Ways You've Completely Recaptured My Heart, Not Even Knowing You Did It!**

**15.** While I have a millions of moments in my head that I could choose from. (All marked for being a different moment I fell for you that little bit more.) I thought I would try to keep this list within the last few months, after we defeated Evil Queen Beryl and I have to say that the first eye-opening moment since then occurred **one day in the arcade when you kissed me on the cheek [Chapter 1]**. You were so sad and so quiet… Is that the day that you were revived as Sailor Moon? Andrew and I were both so worried, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about that little peck since it occurred.

**14.** Did you know that I used to refer to you as **'my sign?' [Chapter 3]** Whenever I ran into you, so often and so fast that it HURT. On the days that we bumped or crashed into one or the other, I had the best day. Most of the time my day was better simply because we shared words, or I saw you, even if it was for those fleeting seconds.

**13.** Do you remember that day we collided and **I caught you for the first time? [Chapter 3]** Sorry that I didn't catch you sooner, but in my defense I used to get so tongue tied and excited to see you, I just didn't think. Which is evident in all of the horrible things I've said to you too. I know that doesn't make up for all of the bruises, scrapes, and injuries that you've suffered since we met. Though that day, catching you felt good. I liked being there for you, even if was in a very small way, AND I've made a point of trying to catch you each time since.

**12.** Do you remember that collision in the park that night, that almost was the demise of poor Luna? [End of Chapter 3] I still feel awful about that (especially now, knowing she's not just a pet, but a guardian, and I've been working with her to find you), but that next day when you came into the arcade and **we were openly flirting with one another. [Chapter 4] That was WAY too much fun!** You winked, I wicked back, there was a whole new style to the way we talked. Not so biting, bitter or bickering, and I LOVED it! You still didn't trust me, because you wouldn't share your art with me. I now know why you were so tough (you couldn't trust me because I hadn't reawakened yet) but I made it a personal goal that day to earn your trust.

**11.** That next day we made some serious progress in the right direction. You shared **you're first picture with me [Chapter 5]**, a beautiful stained glass styled drawing of a sparkling bouquet of roses. Not only did you entrust me with this, but you were trying to send me a major hint. An insinuation that you solidified with a sad story of a friend you'd lost. A friend that had been so dear to you, that now looking at roses made you sad. How strange it must have been receiving comfort and kind words from the very person that was afflicting you with this sadness. I recall, at the time, wishing that I was capable of touching your heart the way this person had. Craving a way to lessen your pain, I hated seeing you so sad, putting on a brave face for the world. Imagine my surprise when I realized the truth. Though it's like I said, I would never want roses reminding you of me to make you sad. If you think of me at all, I want there to be a smile on your face.

**10.** For entering the **VR theater** that day **[Chapter 6]** no matter how obnoxious both Ann and Alan were treating us. It wouldn't have been fun at all if you hadn't been there. I also have to admit, it messed with my head a little, running around with you, surrounded by aliens and monsters. Now I know that it was jogging my memory, a little reliving those dangerous and good old days fighting crime at your side. If you're game, we need to do that again sometime; it's good practice. What I really loved about that day was we finally spent some quality time together, and I got to know you a little better. Like you had every opportunity to trash talk both Ann and Alan… but you never did. You only voiced being worried about them when things started getting scary. Then you scared me to death, throwing my 'orders' to the wind and going off to help the Sailor Scouts. Knowing you could weather my wrath, god knows you've had to do that more than anyone else I know! You even came with us to arcade and I walked you home that evening. It wasn't a date, and it was almost ruined by monsters. But it was more fun than any of the (actual) dates I've been on.

**9.** You know I was very grateful to **Sailor Moon, meeting up with her was more helpful than you may think.** She gave me actual events to shoot for **[Chapters 6 and 7]**, and she was the first to openly quiz me, or talk to me about what I'd forgotten. She provoked the wheels in my head to turn, activating my dreams and pushing the boundaries more than anyone else. I'll never forget how you helped me then.

**8.** I know I mentioned this above, but I feel the need to mention it again. **I love watching you work on your art, or working on anything creatively [Almost every chapter].** You always light up a room when you enter it, but when you get to work creatively, you light yourself up. I know it may not seem that way to you, because you're doodling to relax or think. It's the truth, and from what I've seen of your work, I'd light up too if I could create pictures like that. You have a real talent and it's very attractive… That could be because I've always had a deep a appreciation for art, or it could be that everything about you just intrigues me. That's why you totally **caught me waiting for you in the park that evening, [Chapter 8]**. You're just too interesting!

**7.** There were too many new things I discovered and liked about you during **that week we took care of Jordan [Chapters 9-15]**. Too many to list and too many to name, the apartment has seemed so cold and lonely without the both of you always around. All that I can say about that week is that I couldn't have done it without you, and I would do it all over again if given the chance. I hope that it'll be one of many things we tackle together, and I hope most of them end as well as that did.

**6.**** I love the fact that your '8's look like '3's! [Chapter 9]**

**5.** **Do you remember that day that you were dancing around with Jordan? [Chapter 11]** It's one of my absolute favorite memories of that time. That's why I listed it separately; it's that special to me. It did remind me of all of the other times I've danced with you too. Which was unfathomable to me at the time, but now I see why. **Then the day of Raye's Concert [Chapter 13]** not only did we dance but I almost kissed you three different times. Do you know what encouraged me most? That moment on the balcony when I was going to kiss you, but Jordan started to cry. You touched my cheek and shot me a smile that looked like an apology. A regret, because you had wanted it to happen too, that really helped!

**4.**** Literally everything seems better with you around, Serena. [All Chapters]** Everything seems manageable, nothing is nearly as apocalyptic as it seems when we're apart. This time away from you has felt like years! If I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything, be anyone I want to be. Without you, I'm lost, more than a little crazy, and exhausting myself doing EVERYTHING I can to get you back.

**3.** You're not just a dear friend, but you're also a reliable confidant. Not only do you keep some of my secrets that I've never shared with anyone else, you're also never afraid to take me down a peg or ten if I need it. You're never afraid to tell me when I'm being unreasonable, when I'm being too pessimistic. If I need chill out or if I'm being a jerk. I may not always seem so appreciative but honestly, I love you for that! And these LONG days without have not been easy at all. I must seem so mean to everyone!

**2.** Is it at all possible to split a 'way' into two points? I don't care if it isn't, that's what I'm going to do. It's your fault, you're too amazing, and I have too much say. **First point being the day that my home was invaded with some of my classmates. [Chapter 12]** Not only did you help me out... But when they tried to strike out at you and pick on you, I was ready to throw them all out and let their grades suffer for them. Once again you impressed me beyond belief and handled yourself just fine. **That was downright hot!**

**My second point being**… you know it's coming… **Our last night caring for Jordan,** where you showed up all drained and slept for hours. Then when Jordan started to cry, we both got up with him and I kissed you for the first time accidentally. This was followed by several kisses that were totally on purpose and a make out session on my bed. I asked you out for the first time and we spent the next day hanging out together. I've never felt more content, more comfortable and more happy in all of my life. My only hope is that when you do return, we will plan another night to have our date.

**1.****Here it is the NUMBER ONE way that you have recaptured my heart and didn't even realize you did it!** Is all _**you**_**, Serena**. More than Serenity, more than Sailor Moon (even though she was great at helping me to remember). It's because I've always loved _you_! I only hesitated and treated you so bad because I thought I wouldn't be able to stay with you. My princess would come and you would get hurt. I couldn't bare the idea of hurting you, not like that. Falling for you was too easy! Serena, who is the sunshine as well as the moonlight that lights up my skies. I know it's difficult living, with three different personas, always wondering which one is your best, which one is the true you. And I can tell you, that I'll always love Serenity, and Sailor Moon, but Serena is the one more than anyone else that touches my heart. You got me to live, to feel, to trust, and to love again. Something I don't think I could have done on my own. It's all thanks to you. I hope whenever it is that we get back together, I can show you how much it means to me, how much you mean to me and we can find happiness together. Now that I found my princess, whose been right I front of me all along… This is my new dream.

Those are my Fifteen Answers To Your Fifteen Doubts and My Fifteen Ways of Falling for you all over again. I hope that wherever you are, when you read this, that it makes you smile. That you hang on to these letters and read them the next time I screw up. I know I'm not the easiest person to love but I will never stop loving you. I will keep fighting to make this work, even if the problem I'm fighting is myself. I will do whatever it takes to make this work, and I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes for us to find a way back to one another. I've already waited over a thousand years, I can wait a little longer.

I love you, can't wait to see you and hope that this is reaching you, happy and healthy, safe and sound!

**-Darien**

* * *

That's it for this chapter…

_Serena and Darien are FINALLY together and it seems like MOST of the lose ends are tied up… so why isn't this the end? I thought of making this the end, but I just couldn't without Serena and Darien going on their first official date. So this next chapter will be the last, and honestly… I can't believe it! This story has taken YEARS to write, and has gotten me through so many milestones and hardships! So I hope that when I do post the next chapter in the coming week, you'll all join me for one last hoorah, sending this story out right!_

_IF YOU ARE READING THIS NOW! God BLESS YOU! And I hope that you enjoyed it! If you have a moment please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you again all of you who reviewed any of the other chapters and if you've followed this story at all or me as a writer! See Ya next time! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	23. Reminiscing Magic Eye

Dear Readers,

Hi! I know it has been a long time and you have all been patient. The last time I posted I was going to finish this story right away, that was my plan and… then LIFE took over. My grandmother fell very ill, and she spent several months getting well. Between caring for her and my father (Who has struggled for years with his health), I had no time for me at all. My "Memaw" fought and beat every odd and obstacle, never losing faith in her God, or us (her family). She came home from all of the rehabs, nursing homes and hospitals to celebrate her 84th birthday, and enjoy 5 of the happiest days she'd known in years … then she fell asleep in her chair and went to be with God. My family and I are still grieving and finding ways to laugh and live again, we're all getting there together. But because of all of this, I haven't been able to work on the story for a while even after my "Memaw" was laid to rest.

AFTER SIX YEARS, SO MUCH growth as a writer and a person, IT IS FINALLY HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER of FIFTEEN WAYS TO MAKE YOUR PRINCE REMEMBER YOU EXIST! Not only has Serena regained her PRINCE in these pages! But I hope at least a few of us got to feel the thrills we all got glued to our televisions (or to the pages of our mangas) once upon a time! Writing this has been a thrill and if you're reading these words, you were a part of all of this! I couldn't have done it without you and God bless you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope this is the ending you all deserve!

**Special thanks to everyone who either placed this story on their alert page, or placed me on their 'author's alert' list. Also a special thanks to anyone who has placed this story on their personal favorites in their profile, or placed me as a favorite writer in their favorites. **

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed:** **Tsukiyo Tenshi** (_I'm sorry it took so long to complete, but I'm thrilled that you enjoyed! Thank you for all of your fun comments for so many chapters! God bless, Merry Christmas and Much Love!_), **Anon** (_Oh my goodness, you have got me blushing! Thank you so much for your sweet comments, they really brightened my day(year)! Thank you for taking the time to review and being so unbelievably kind! As for your request of a Christmas story, I told you in another answer {for my other story} it could take a year but I would work on it…. I'm thrilled to say I'm posting the start of that story at the same time as I'm posting this _[it's called **"Andrew's Christmas Schemes and Steam"**] _and the first couple of chapters will follow swiftly! I never would have even thought of doing a Christmas tale if you hadn't suggested it, SO the first chapter is dedicated to you! I hope it brightens your day at least a little like you're words have brightened mine! God bless you, MERRY CHRISTMAS and Much Love!_), **missscatterbrain** (_Thank you so much for all of your fun notes, they have brightened so many dreary days dear friend! I hope this early Christmas present brightens your day! Much Love, God Bless you and Merry Christmas!_),** IceQueenBarbarien **(_I know, man! This took FOREVER! But I hope this is reaching you in happy times, regardless. As for what happened in the elevator _[maybe not exactly what Aerosmith had in mind exactly] _but yes it was still "Love in the Elevator" no matter how you slice it! LoL! I hope that this is the ending such a great person as you deserves, my dear! Your reviews have always been a joy and I can't thank you enough. God Bless you! Much Love and_ [early] _Merry Christmas_), **LoveInTheBattleField** (_You notes and comments have been a thrill! Sorry for making you wait so long, hopefully this chapter is worth it! This experience would not have been the same without you, thank you so much! Much Love, God Bless and Merry Christmas!_), **Sailor Rallison **(_I'm so pleased that you enjoyed this story, I hope you're still reading and enjoying! Your reviews always brought so much joy and I hope this early Christmas present is coming your way and brightening your season as much as your words have always brightened mine! God bless, Much Love and Merry Christmas!_) **tiffany aka basketcase** (_Wow! Your reviews have always brightened my day God Bless you! Thank you for all of the fun over the years! And for noticing my personal growth as a writer! I get better the older and more experienced I get, I intend on doing it forever and that means PLENTY of more fanfic stories about this group! I hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine! God bless you for all of the light and fun you've brought me as well as some of my readers I'm sure! Much Love & Merry Christmas!_), **Starlight1812** (_Sorry that you've had to wait so long for this update, God bless you. But your reviews have always brought a smile to my face! Thank you for all of the fun and Merry Christmas! Much Love!_),** Queen of Light 17 **(_Sooo thrilled that my last double update brought you so much enjoyment, (And it was a heart-sweller; personally,mine grew to fill up my entire torso when I was writing it! LoL! That Darien knows how to make an entrance!) However I'm sorry this took so long to reach you! Hope your still reading, hope that you're well and I since this is the end, I wanted to say your words have always been such a joy! God bless you and Much Love! Serena and Darien finally get their date! Happy early Christmas Present!_), **AimlesslyGera **(_Girl you are one of a kind, seriously never change! Your reviews always have brought me so much joy and you've been a sheer joy to share with, god bless you! Funny that you mentioned I need to have new story ideas, for when this is done. Because I have one in progress story already up, I'm starting a new Christmas fic when I post this, and I have two more works on the back burner… this isn't good bye, but this is the end for this venue! I hope one of them will tickle your fancy the way this did, and I hope this brightens your day as much as your words have always brightened mine! Much Love and Merry Christmas!_), **GinnyPotter0183** (_THRILLED that you did! Thank for making this experience so Awesome! Hope you're still reading and enjoying! God bless you, Much Love, & early Merry Christmas!_**), sailor silvimoon **(_Girl, it has been too long! God bless you and all of the fun we've had! I'm so stoked that you enjoyed this story up to this point and I hope this ending is one awesome readers like you deserve! You're an Amazing friend and I hope this has bright you a bit of early holiday cheer, mi dear! If it weren't for amazing people like you, I never would have made it to this final chapter so god bless, Much Love and Merry Christmas to you!_ ), **Guest #1** (_Wow, I feel so much love! Its reader like you that keep me going! I hope you love this ending, and Much Love to you too! Merry Christmas early and I thrilled that Darien got some love too, he's can get so overlooked!_), **JesusFreak15** (_Right! It has been a pleasure entertaining you! Sorry that this is so late reaching you, but hope it has brought you a little early Christmas Cheer! Much Love and God bless you!_**), iluvSmallvilledDBZSailormoon** (_I KNOW! Where did the time go, man? Seriously, I think it took me a total of six years to do this and OMG it has been hard saying goodbye! BUT, thank you for making this experience so wonderful, you've reviewed nearly every chapter as they were posted! It's readers like you who kept me motivated and got me here. This chapter and least twenty-two more would not have been capable without you! Sorry for the wait, I hope it brings you a little early Christmas cheer and God bless you! Merry Christmas and Much Love!_), **ellex0 **(_THANK YOU! I'm so glad that the love between Serena and Darien felt "tangible." I wanted it to jump off the page! God bless you for being so kind! It has been a pleasure writing for you! God bless you, Merry Christmas, and Much Love!_), **FGFG** (_I'm so SORRY your need took a while to be fulfilled! Hope it was worth the wait and hope this brings a bit of early Christmas cheer! God bless you and Much Love!_), **Guest #2** (_I probably got deleted off of your ipad list again, but hope you see the update and enjoy anyways ipad-enthusiast! God bless you, Merry Christmas, & Much Love!_) **Sailormoon1129** (_OOOOOh! Thank you so much! I'm thrilled to my toes by your words! Thank you so much! I'm sorry that you have had to wait so long, but here it is at long last! Hope it brings you a little early Christmas joy! God Bless you, Merry Christmas and Much Love!_), **Boromonokli** (_LoL! Yeah, I have the same reaction when I watch the second portion of the second season [R series] I get mad and I feel like a calling to fix it…But I think all the imperfections is why I love R SO much! When I was first watching and learning the overall plot, I would plot with my sister and my friends EVERY DAY between EVERY episode and development. I usually liked what we came up with too, but the chain of events did take some surprising twists that left us spellbound [obviously I'm still here talking about it now] If I do attempt a fic from that part of the story it would HAVE to feature a whole lot more than the dreaded and stupid 'break-up arch' it would have to be on my terms [which would mean I will have messed with that plot to the point of it ACTUALLY resembling these character we love so much, which is HARD in that part of the series], to tell a better and deeper tale of SERENA & DARIEN the story we [my mom, sister and all my friends growing up] believed SHOULD have been told. But I haven't any plans to post any at the moment! Rest assured, I don't intend to anytime soon a truly exceptional idea could convince me otherwise but none have stricken a cord in me just yet! God bless you for all of your WONDERFUL comments, hope this is reaching you with plenty of blue skies! Merry Christmas and Much Love!_)** merangelgal** (_God bless you! I'm so ecstatic that you enjoyed my take on things and my style of switching perspectives! I hope you're still reading, still enjoying and hope it has brought you some holiday cheer! Much Love and Merry Christmas!_)**, Guest #3** (_Sorry that you had to wait so long, hopefully you like this ending! God bless you, Much Love and Merry Christmas_)**, ObsessiveCumberbatchDisorder **(_Love the name, I think it should be considered a serious affliction! VERY CREATIVE! On top of that, Oh my… your words meant so much to me! I really wanted readers to feel like they were experiencing the series anew. I took some great pains trying to accomplish that slow build of all three of those ingredients you mentioned, that kept everyone interested. God bless you for saying that! I hope this is reaching you with plenty of sunshine {or starshine if it's nighttime} Much Love and Merry Christmas!_)**, Hotgirllow** (_God bless you, hope this reaching you with nothing but blue skies. Sorry it took so long to reach you but hope it brings a little early holiday cheer. Much Love and Merry Christmas_)**, and raindropcatcher** (_Girl, your stories, PMs {and nine reviews} have gotten me and my sister through some dreary days! God bless you! I hope my story can bring a fraction of that fun your way, stories have brought us and that this is reaching you with plenty of Sunshine! Senshi Hugs, muddy butt pat prints all over Darien, who's handing you a loofa asking you to help him reach his back as he complains about Gil. [Messy boy that he is, Anne's influences are coming along nicely I think.] God bless you for all you do! Talk to you soon, Much Love and Merry Christmas!_)

_**Dedicated to every single one of you reading these words right now. I could not have gotten here without you, this would not have gotten this far without you! Bless you all! And to my grandmother we called "Memaw" for teaching me so much in her gentle and fun way; always with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Her strength, her faith, her love are all something that will never leave me; along with probably one of the most important, she taught me to never be afraid to laugh at myself and share that joy while never laughing at others. I hope a little of that joy can be found in these words! We miss you, and carry you with us in our hearts! Enjoy guys!**_

"**Fifteen Ways To Make Your Prince Remember You Exist"**

_**Chapter 23 –**__ Currently Untitled_

Darien's Dream Diary

There's a reason that I haven't really written much in the last couple of weeks. It's because between my final exams (and helping Serena study for hers), on top of scout meetings and training sessions being SO demanding of all of our energies. Those evils combined leaving little time to ourselves and much less together. In fact we STILL haven't had a chance to go on our first date. BUT TONIGHT is FINALLY the night! After all of the sweat and strife, I finally walked to the park and set up everything for this SPECIAL night.

Who would have thought that it could have taken us this long to get here? I certainly wouldn't have believed that I could wait this long. I don't think I could have lasted this lengthy amount of time if we weren't Super Heroes with responsibilities that kept us in CONSTANT contact every day. We've seen each other every possible moment of every day since she returned. Only problem is I had to share that time with all of the rest of our team and any moment we did experience in that time (any time particular 'closeness') was met with whistles, cheers, groans and other disgusting sounds.

**NOT TONIGHT!**

No, tonight I didn't have to share her with anyone, and I didn't intend to. I had done a great job of arranging everything and keeping it all a surprise. So she didn't have a worry in the world, all she had to do was show up. After our last attempt to let this date happen I have to admit, I was still afraid that she wouldn't show. It's not that I thought Serena was the kind of person who would stand me up, no that wasn't it at all. It's simply a fear that comes with our occupation as teen super heroes. Not to mention the last time we attempted this, Mina had to come tell me that Serena wasn't coming because she had been kidnapped. I was still half expecting one of the girls or guys to show up and tell me, "Better luck next time, tux."

I tried not to psych myself out, but it is my nature to think of the worst-case scenario. A pessimist trying to be optimistic, has there ever been a harder, more complicated habit to overcome that wasn't tied to substance abuse? It's not so hard when Serena's around, but it is still difficult as hell if I get too caught up in my own head. Before I could think on it much more, I started my walk back home where I got to my car, and a couple of other things I had to have for tonight. Before I was even heading to Serena's house for sure, my cellphone rang. My screen told me that it was Andrew and I answered because I figured he was just checking to make sure I was still breathing.

So I answered, "I'm cool, I'm alive please don't come looking for me, Andy."

"Hello Darien," Luna's voice greets with a razor sharp edge to voice that instantly had me worried.

"Luna, what's going on, why are you using Andrew's phone?" I asked.

"Because you didn't answer any of the other's calls," Luna said with a bit of spite creeping into her already epic tone.

"You guys can handle one night without us, I've been more than patient and I'm not getting dragged into another meeting," I said point blank, and I could hear Luna getting frustrated on the other end, even though all she was doing was breathing in and out.

When she did speak again, she said, "I'm afraid that you don't get to make calls like that, your highness. Serena is the princess of the moon and our leader, you are the prince of this planet and basically our co-leader when push comes to shove. The both of you were born to privilege and with that come specific obligations, if this wasn't so important, I would gladly leave you two alone-"

"No you wouldn't, every minute of every day has been controlled by Artemis and you, Luna. We don't even have any enemies right now, we're in peaceful times! Do you even know how peace works? While I believe that we're doing right staying current, and close knit, there's no way that I am coming to Raye's and sitting through another one of your lectures or team meetings today," I said firmly, with no sign of giving in.

"Oh really, you're not going to come even though I've already gotten Serena to agree to it?" Luna said, obviously dangling a carrot she didn't think I would (or could) refuse.

I wish that I could have seen her little feline face when I said, "I will pick Serena up for our date promptly at the pre-arranged time at the temple. Serena can fill me in on what was said on our date or later, I will not be making an appearance, Goodnight Luna."

Then I hung up and she called me back instantaneously but I turned my ringer off on everyone in my contacts except Serena. Who texted me, _**"Thanks for getting Luna all revved up, she'd hotter than a firecracker and I didn't help telling her that I was leaving in a few minutes. She was actually going to make us practice!"**_

"**I know,"** I replied, **"That's why I didn't go."**

I drove to Raye's and sat in my car at the bottom of the staircase. Serena texted me when she was coming down so I got out and leaned against my car. She came rushing down to me, a vision in a red dress that did wonders for her curves and long legs even though all of this came in such a compact form. I was so off kilter that I almost forgot to kiss her in greeting. She looked up at me through her think and long lashes and asked innocently, "Still so sure that you want to date me, because now is your last chance to back out. I can be a handful you know?"

"So can I," I reasoned.

She giggled. "True."

Seriously, I added, "Believe it or not, I think I've never been more certain of anything before in my entire life."

Her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink as she sighed in an attempt to seem nonchalant. "You better watch yourself, talking like that. A girl could certainly get used to it, especially when you clean up so well."

"I should, Tux leaves me in good practice." I smirked, while she played with my bowtie and I was way too distracted by the magic her little fingers were tickling and teasing along my neckline and chest. She tugged me down for another quick kiss, and I managed to prolong it a few moments more than she'd intended. Scooping her up, spinning and sitting her on the hood of my car for a moment. Not only was the kiss longer and hotter, but her legs where wrapped around my waist and I never wanted to let her go. For the hundredth time today, I was amazed this day had taken so long to come.

Out of breath, a few moments later we parted and I gently set her back on her feet and cleared my throat. I stepped over to the car door to open it for her and said, "If we keep on, we'll spend the whole night right here."

She crossed her legs in a way that should be illegal and lean on my car saying, "I don't know, as curious as I am to see what you have planned, staying here isn't looking too bad right now."

Damn the powers she has over me, I know I lost sight of my objective and openly stared at her legs for a full minute. It should also be illegal for such a small and petite little lady to have such life-altering legs in her possession. HOW-HAD it taken this long to get her on a DATE?

I opened the door and told her, "Nope, we're making it this time, get in."

"Why thank you sir," she said as I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. I climbed in and shut the door but didn't start the engine. Instead I tied a blindfold around Serena's head and then I started the engine. I wanted to surprise her with where we were going, so I drove in a secret back entrance used for events happening in the park, and helped Serena out of the car. Taking her hand and carefully leading her through the hidden doors, I told Serena to take twenty big steps forward and count them off loudly as she walked. While she did that and stepped unknowingly to the center of the room, I quickly lit all of the candles and lit up all of the twinkling lights surrounding us. When I was satisfied with the overall look of my work, I stepped to the center of the room as she finished counting, "18… 19… 20!"

She giggled and her hands fell into mine and she gripped both of my hands tight, she asked, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yep," I chuckled stepping behind her and assisting her with my handy work. She said, "Serves you right to have to undo that professional knot you tied, were you a boy scout or something?"

"Not quite, just teenage vigilante, that's all." I shrugged as the soft fabric came undone and fell away from her face. Her big blue eyes flew open. They had been closed for so long it did take her eyes a moment to adjust, but in no time at all she was staring in awe at her surroundings. Her face in that instant was worth all the strife, planning and patience. It was worth all of the punishment training I was going to face in the coming week for sassing a guardian feline. While she was taking it all in, I was drinking her in and storing her smile in my memories. So whenever I was away or maybe the next time it's so hard to find time together I still have this time we shared, this joy and that face to help me through any hardship…

Serena's Diary

When Darien pulled off that blindfold, at first I was completely and totally blind, I saw nothing because my eyes had been covered for too long. So I blinked a few times and finally my sight came back, when it did I was dead center of a dome shaped room with an enclosed ceiling. All of the surrounding walls and ceilings were blanketed in what looked and smelled like LIVE rose-vines of all colors, with thousands of twinkling white-lights on strings either dangling down from the ceilings or embedded in the walls. It was breathtaking and there was also a powerful sounding fountain just in front of me with a teeny table next to it fixed up just for two.

I giggled and reclaimed my hold I'd had on my new boyfriend's arm, admitting, "Alright! I'm seriously impressed. This is seriously the same destination you had planned for the first try at this night?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine keeps up all of the gardens in this park and a few others in town. He taught me all about caring for plants when I was first starting out."

"Ah, and he helped you out?"

"Mmm-hmm, this is a part of the rose tunnels that wind behind our favorite bench, have you ever been down in them before?"

"Of course I have, god, I practically lived in them when I first became Sailor Moon," I confessed before I could catch myself.

"Why, were there a lot of attacks down here, or did you just think it was a great place for our enemies to hide?" he asked, always one for the more logical answers. I, however was very impressed and feeling very flirty so I decided to be completely honest.

"If you had asked me that at the time I would have lied to you and said, 'Well CLEARLY Tuxedo Mask, why ELSE would a girl constantly go down into these dark and sometimes dismal caverns, all alone?' You're answers make more sense; not that that surprises me. You and all of your logic."

He laughed and he said, "Well, then why, for real?"

"Because the smell reminded me of you." I smirked up at him and he smiled back with a glitter in his eyes that I was still getting used to seeing more often (and loving a little more each time I see it). I went on explaining…

"When I saw you the first time as Tux, I felt an instant connection between us. If I'm completely honest with myself I felt it when I met 'Darien' too. Both of you were so seemingly out of reach and I had so many new fears, questions and you know how UNHELPFUL Luna can be sometimes... not that she does it intentionally."

"Of course not, she just can't always help, as much as she'd like to," he said, instantly understanding.

"Right, if it all got to be too much, I would just disappear down here for a little while to clear my head. It was the only way at the time I could feel close to you, even though there were so many obstacles in our way at the time. I didn't know who you were, or even if you would always be there for me the way my heart wanted you to be. The smell and thought of you was so comfortingly here that I would instantly feel better. I forgot how much time I used to spend down here… so its way more than perfect that you selected this as the location for our first date...so points to you."

He looked down at his feet for a second before looking back at me, (a thing he always does just before he lays me out with something he's nervous about saying, I've learned) he shrugged. "Even more so when you're here by my side."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, when I was very young, my orphanage took a field trip to this park for an entire afternoon. It was warm, bright and sunny that day and I somehow got separated from our group. I was lost, it was starting to get colder out and I somehow found these tunnels. It was warmer here somehow and I fell asleep, when I woke up I was magically back at the orphanage and since I was so little I was convinced that my princess had helped me find my way back."

"Because you were even dreaming of her then." I smiled. Though I wish I could say that I had dreamed of him just as long.

"I always connected my princess to these tunnels and this park which is why I liked it so much. When I would come here, nothing else could occupy my mind but my princess and the things I saw in my dreams… until I met you. Like you said, there was an instant connection and from that day forward, every second, every heartbeat, every breath I took… you took over a little more of my heart, my mind, my thoughts till I was a complete and total wreck."

I laughed. "You're far better at hiding it than I am."

He took one of my hands from his arm and brought it up to his lips. "I didn't know _**what**_ to do, no one had ever made me feel the way you did. Not even my princess could compete with you, my dreams honestly were no match for the real you."

Is anyone else a puddle on the floor right now?!

I don't know how I managed it, but I somehow pulled my prince into a hug and said, "Believe me my dreams could never do you justice either, Darien. I would call you a prince if you weren't so many million times better than any royal I've ever seen."

As he tugged me comfortably into his lap and arms he chuckled. "So says the girl who constantly referred to me as 'her prince' all throughout her musings."

I pulled back in his hold and threw my fisted hands on my hips, mock demanding, "I thought my diary only fell open and you skimmed the pages?"

"I did, I just didn't mention I picked up a little speed reading on the internet and may have noticed that term recurring a lot. The real question is, if 'your prince' isn't me, who is he? Please don't tell me it's Andrew either."

"That's hardly fair, you know that I had a major crush on him back when we first met." I tried to stick to my guns.

Darien rolled his eyes adorably heavenward and asked the ceiling, "Will I ever live down the fact that you liked him better first?"

"I may have liked him first, but I can honestly say he never had even remotely the effect you've ALWAYS had on me. Even when I had no idea what those feeling and effects meant," I said, even though the smoldering happening in his midnight eyes was making every word and exclamation stick in my throat. I was always told growing up that men can't be beautiful, they're handsome, rugged and debonair. I also know the pages of this diary have claimed Darien to be all of these things and so much more… But tonight, in the flicking firelight of the candles, the lowlights from the twinkle lights and the warm aroma coming from the roses, his glistening eyes telling me so much more than he could ever say with words. The warmth, safety, and comfort those strong arms brought me… I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in my entire existence. Then he kissed me and I felt like I was going to burst!

When we finally did break apart, and stopped cuddling and kissing as much as we wanted, we did eat, everything was perfect. Honestly, I was reminded of all of the times we'd spent time together, just like this, when we were caring for Jordan. I told Darien looking back it feels like that was sort of like dating too, and he confessed, "That had been the idea."

When I demanded a little bit more info, he went on to own up, "Since no one in the world thought less of me than you and I knew I had a lot to make up for, I was hoping to at least win over a little good will, since we were spending so much time together. I really wanted to show you I could be good and hoped I could convince you to eventually like me and maybe even date me. I had no idea that you were trying to remain normal and unaffected as you could while you had regained your full memory. I can only imagine how you must have felt throughout all of that."

"Well, it isn't a place I wish to ever visit again, I don't think I would wish that kind of isolation on my worst enemies. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Luna and Artemis. Then again, how much comfort can two talking kitty cats bring a person already teetering on the brink of madness?"

"In your case, plenty, in anyone else's case… maybe not so much." Darien shook his head and we both laughed just before he brought out dessert.

I got to enjoy my dessert from my new favorite seat in the world (Darien's lap). We shared a huge hunk of the most delectable chocolate cake I've EVER had. We also had one fork, and every other forkful went to him (Unless I was struck with momentary stinginess). If I did not stay consistent with this particular pattern, I was punished with a playful pat on my behind or a merciless tickling of my side until I surrender the next forkful to him. Which, after he accept this truce, we sealed every single moment like that with a kiss. The sweet chocolate still lingering somewhere between us and he sometimes tipped me back into a full dip. A few of these interactions lasting a bit longer than they needed to, but peace is important! So I appreciated his thoroughness and his precision in these fun (sometimes downright steamy) exchanges.

What can I say, my guy knows how to make all of the time we waited for this night somehow worth it. Just when I though the night couldn't get any better it was my turn to work a little magic for my prince. I began to get nervous the moment I realized it was my turn to impress and dazzle. How do you follow up the thorough round of schmoozing that I was just subjected to? How I ask YOU?

_

Darien's Dream Diary (continued)

After we'd demolished dessert in the best way possible (seriously, never enjoyed a piece of chocolate cake more), it was on to the part of the evening that I had been looking the most forward to. I had convinced Serena some time ago when we were first planning this night together that she would only have one thing to do that wasn't simply show up and enjoy. The night was important to her and she wanted to have some contribution.

Touched, obviously I wasn't the only one who was putting a lot into this night. I suggested if she didn't mind sharing, I would LOVE to see more of her artwork. Before you ask, no I still haven't confessed to scanning the entire thing in to my hidden tux computer… That may just have to be something she never knows about. Besides, when I look at her creations again after she's told me her perspective, the meaning and feeling of the piece changed right before my eyes. I started to see it through her standpoint in the world, she always explains an emotional connection to each one too and I'm not entirely sure she even realizes it. I fall for her (and that specific piece) a little more each time this happens.

As I could see her getting nervous, I assured her that if she wasn't ready to share anymore, it was alright. She had already shared so much with me, but she put her hand on mine and said, "No, it's not that. I just feel like these paintings are even more personal than my diary sometimes. It's silly really, but for some reason it doesn't feel strange to share these with you anymore. Since I know that you probably have the same pictures in your mind's eye. Locked away in your memories and turned up by dreams or similarities you witness around you too."

"Every day and night," I confirmed and she smiled.

"See, I have nothing to worry about," she said, more to herself than me, before continuing, "Except maybe the pictures in your mind can't begin to be captured in any form like the ones I see. To me they'll never be as exceptional as what I actually see, but they are attempts to mimic the idea of what I see-"

I had to cut in and say, "Your works may not be the clarity of your dreams, but that doesn't mean they're not amazing. They carry a signature warmth that expresses how you felt when you saw these things, how you remember feeling that moment, to the point of not needing words to describe them. It's all there, and… they always turn up things inside of me, fresh and new. I haven't had as much time to get used to having two lifetimes and a hidden life all packed in this one mind. There are still so many things that you've helped me remember slowly and I honestly couldn't hope for a better more patient partner in all of this."

I watched her eyes get mist a bit before she blinked back the glittering tears and she sniffled. Then she hugged me and kissed me with way too much feeling for me to let her go immediately. When we finally did part, she gave me a peck on the cheek before pulling the blindfold out of my pocket and securing it around my eyes. Once it was in place and too tight for me to peek she said, "One moment please."

"How can I see your works if I'm blindfolded."

"Uh, the pieces I have decided to show tonight are a bit complicated, and need to be set up properly before I can show them to you. Okay? So I'm gonna need you to be a good and patient big boy for just a moment."

"Well, can you explain the story part now, so I'm not sitting in the dark, bored for too long?" I asked smiling, knowing I was being a pain.

I could hear her growling under her breathe something about me having the 'patience of a porcupine with a coke problem,' which had me giggling as she began her explanation.

"Alright, it's funny how you said that my work usually doesn't need words to make an impact when the pieces I chose for this evening need so much explaining. But in my defense, all of the pieces I am showing you tonight are from the time period where I had no memories of our great victory over Beryl or any of the time that lead up to it. When I would sleep and dream throughout all of that time I would only see colors. Vibrant colors twisting and mixing in abstract designs. The colors were so vibrant and so pretty, they would blend and meld in my daydreams and all of my mind's wanderings till I tried to paint them down."

"Like writers claim their words won't leave them be till they're written, your paintings were torturing you till they were painted," I interjected.

"Right!" She exclaimed, before continuing, "I didn't even know what I was painting I just knew the colors. It wasn't till Luna and Artemis revived me that I realized, every painting I did turned out to have a hidden memory or place from my memories hidden in it."

"How cool," I breathed, you have to admit, impressive story. I simplified, "So you created a bunch of optical illusions like those 'Magic-eye' books we used to all love as kids?"

"Yes, I still have no idea how it happened but I did. So I'm gonna show this to you close up and start to slowly move it back till you see the real picture," she said, untying my blindfold.

She recommended I take a second to get my eyes straight again before trying as I had been blindfolded tightly for a few minutes. I bumped up the dim and romantic lights to a bright setting so I could see a bit better, then finally turned to see the picture she was holding very close to my face.

At first glance, it was a swirling and twisting bunch of colors. By the texture of the paper and the looks (and smell) of the paint she'd chosen watercolors for her medium this time and I could see an obvious place where someone (probably the artist) picked up the paper too soon and had left a few fingerprints just along the right edge. At first glance it really didn't look like any other thing I'd seen her create.

"When you're ready I'll start backing it up till you can see the hidden picture."

I nodded and signaled to start backing it up. This went on for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden the concealed image emerged and I barely got out a strangled sounding, "stop."

From the twisting jumble of colors, lines and blots layered masterfully by a clever artist who was following the instructions of a dream… materialized a peek into my past life's home. Not only was our palace looming in the background, but this specific field had been my favorite meeting place with my Serenity.

Serenity's current form peeked around her tablet, careful not to move it an inch and ask, "Remember that?"

"Well yeah, but... that is incredible." I reacted, and she smiled, then careful not to move it still. She pointed to an area near the bottom.

"Can you see you and me laying in the field over here somewhere? We're teeny," she asked and right under her finger, there was a big armored dark blue shape next to a white shape framed in gold that I knew was pigtails.

"There we are!" I exclaimed gaining a giggle from her and before I could stop myself I stood up and pulled her into an intense kiss.

When she did pull away, she confessed, "Of all the reactions I was expecting that was not one of them."

"If each of the things you show me tonight are like this one, you may get that reaction each time."

"Well, I guess I'll survive somehow," she said with authentic annoyance, tacking on at the end, "twist my arm."

"Do I have to put the blind fold on again? For the next one?"

"No, I think you know how this game is played now, and the punishment you'll get for peeking," she warned sending me a withering glare, just before whirling her sketchbook to face her and flipping through the pages to her next presentation. When she found what she'd been seeking, she stepped up a little too close once more and let me observe her actual painting in its seemingly abstract and haphazard display, when I gave her a nod, she started to back up and I waited for the picture to emerge.

When it did appear, it too stole my breath for it was obviously a picture of all five sailor girls in uniform, with me standing off in the background completely broken off and seemingly unconnected with the girls. Sailor Moon was being pulled by her teammates, but her head was obviously pointed back at the caped and tuxedo clad portion of the picture, even though that figure had his back was turned to her.

It represented so much of what Serena must have gone through, still believing in me, even when I was possessed by evil. When all of the other Scouts must have been telling her to forget about me, and she really had nothing to say in my defense… Serena hadn't give up on me for heartbeat. I felt my own eyes misting and again, my 'stop' was strangled and pathetic sounding. This time I just had to take her in my arms and thank her.

Muffled by my shoulder, she asked, "What are you thanking me for? I'm here because of you, I simply would not have made it without you."

"For never losing faith in me, all this time," I said choking annoyingly on my insistent tears. How many successful first dates have moments where both people on said date are in tears?! I'm by no means an expert but I know enough about relationships to know if you're crying on the first date that can't be good. I was ruining this date, I could feel it, but just before I could freak out or get too mad at myself for ruining this otherwise top notch night… This little hand snaked up and pulled my head down to hers. If this was going half as bad as I feared, would she really be kissing me like this?

Food for thought, you have to admit.

When she did pull away she rested her forehead against mine and smiled. "I can't lie to you and say that it was always easy; but I can say with no doubt that it was all worth it, to be here with you like this now."

I squeezed her closer to me, saying a silent prayer that I never had to let go again. Not after all that we'd been through and all of the things I knew we had yet to face, I prayed to God for this to be the one and only thing that we never had to worry about again. Let us have this, each other, and let us be able to lean on that no matter what. I kissed her a few more times, and allowed her to jump back up.

She giggled out, as she searched for the next illustration, as she asked, "You weren't kidding in your warning were you?"

"I told you it could happen." I shrugged, completely unabashed and unembarrassed at my behavior.

"That you did, but are you ready to continue with these bizarre watercolor magic-eye versions of our past and present?"

"Whenever you are, mi lady," I said, sitting up a little straighter in my seat to show her that I was serious. She nodded to herself and bit her bottom-lip in concentration as she fingered the pages with obvious and practiced accuracy.

I had to grip the arms of my chair to reframe from kissing her again. The effect this little blonde had on me was unlike anything I'd ever known before. And instead of still getting used to it, at this moment, I was getting spoiled rotten in the current freedom I'd found us here, in this new haven. Freedom that we'd been denied all of this time we'd been force to share each other with our teammates and responsibilities. I was finding it all the more difficult as the night went on to keep my hands to myself, even when I knew that letting her share these little bits of herself with me were ESSENTIAL!

When she finally found the depiction she'd been looking for, she stepped closer and said, "Alright, this one is a bit epic."

On sight, this one's color schemes were all very dramatic and bold, as well as the splatters of paint, as she began to back away, I could see the embodiment of Evil Queen Beryl in her final skirmish with Serena. Beryl was in her red dress with green skin and hair, sending an attack at the jagged ice tower where Serena stood in Serenity's gown. It sent a chill down my spine and Serena must have heard me gasp because she stopped and while she was still hiding behind the tablet she began to explain…

"I know you weren't actually present for this part of the fight, but when I was standing on top of that thing facing Beryl-"

"I was with you!" I interrupted her and she meekly peeked over the top of the tablet at me. "I was there, with you and the girls that day. I saw it all like it was dream, but it all really happened."

"You saw this in your head, like it was a dream?" she asked.

I nodded, explaining lamely, "But even though it was a 'dream,' it felt more like a memory. The same way all of my dreams with my princess have felt all of these years. Too vibrant and true to be merely a creation of my mind alone… you know?"

Most people would have called me crazy, but not Serena. She said, "You probably remember the exact way all of us do. Luna, Artemis, all of the scouts and knights have pictures of it in their minds. Even though none of them were around either, physically. I think it is because even though none of you could be there, it still affected you. I know when I was standing up there, I could feel all of you with me. So it makes perfect sense for you all to remember it, the way you do."

Before I could wrap her up in my arms and put a little more of the hurt and heartache caused by that battle behind us. Serena held up her finger and said, "Before we do that, allow me to show my last one of the night. Then we can snuggle to our heart's content and I can fully relax, and not feel so anxious."

"Right, thank you so much for sharing these with me."

"Thank you so much for having the patience to see them. Art like these take a bit of work to even see the real significance. It may not mean a lot to most, but it means a lot to me. Especially when trying to share with our team, things didn't go too well at all."

"I can imagine," I said as she combed through her pad with apt expertise.

"Lita and Amy 'think' that they could make out the meanings, and each guessed correctly but I'm not sure they saw it or not. Mina and Raye were way off, Luna wouldn't try, Artemis never saw 'anything but messy splatters' his words. Surprisingly Chad saw them over my shoulder and got each one without needing me to back up or anything. Ken saw completely weird and out there things I would never even imagine together. While John didn't try, Greg had never been able to get magic-eye art to work when he was little."

I couldn't help but laugh. "One of the most brilliant minds of this new age, and he can't figure out how to work a magic eye picture?"

"I was as shocked as you are." She gifted me with a smile, before switching back in charge and saying, "All right handsome, this is our last piece of the night and I think you'll like it. Even if this optical illusion is the strangest one I've ever seen. The moment you see the picture, let me know because that is not it. Are you ready?"

I nodded and she placed it too close and began to back up. When the portrayal revealed itself it was Tuxedo Mask, up close. Probably a memory from when I had saved her because I was VERY close up. I told her to stop and she asked me, "What did I see?"

I Said, "Me as Tux."

With a slow twisting of the tablet counter-clockwise, the image of Tux faded and an image of _me _surfaced, just plain and normal Darien, smirking back at myself mischievously. I gasped and almost pulled her from behind the tablet and into my arms when I heard her voice determinedly behind the paper announce, "I'm not through yet, what do you see now?"

"I see me, just Darien," I said falling back into my seat. "Can we start again, I moved and I'm afraid I missed something," I asked

"Certainly," she said, before stepping up close and beginning anew. She pulled it back slowly and this time I was better prepared for the first couple of images. I watched tux appear again dutifully saying stop, with a twist of the pad, he changed to me somehow (as I expected), then with another twist I became Endymion. With a final twist, of her tablet, an image of Serenity and Endymion laying together in that field of flowers (or maybe that was heaven surrounding them, it sure looked like it). They were laying opposite each other in that way so that only heads were right in each other's face, upside down. They were holding hands and about to kiss, both smiling so happy that it made my heart ache.

"Can you see something?" she asked, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to hold her, appreciate her. Never take her for granted, never let anything come between us or divide us again. I pulled her tablet down and pulled her face to mine all in one swift motion. I lifted her up and continued to kiss her until we both were in need of air. How lucky was I, to be given this kind of happiness, this contentment? And it was all just beginning.

I'm not entirely certain how we ended up there, but all I am sure of is, when I opened my eyes, I was holding her high up and leaning her into a nearby wall covered in thankfully thorn-less roses. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling even though her chest was heaving for breath. When she finally could speak, she asked; "Did you… feel the need… to reenact that last image? Is that… what you're trying to do…here… pressed against this wall? That happens to be covering in your… signature red-roses?"

"No," I whispered, "This is me making a new start… beginning…a whole new bunch of memories with you. Ones that I will never forget… and ones that will leave all of our others in the dust."

"You sound pretty confident there, sir," she flirted tightening her legs around my waist. How did those get there, and did she know what they were doing to my heart-rate?

I put a finger to her lips, as she smirked flirtatiously, I shushed her. "Would you just be quiet long enough so I can kiss you?"

"Only if it's half as good as that last one," she conditioned.

"You know very well by now that every new kiss is better than the last," I said, a breath away now.

"Then there should be no pressure." She shrugged just before I silenced her for a long while.

Needless to say… Best Night of My Life… Well So Far!  
_

"King ENDYMION, there you are!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, as my head shot up, I drank in the sight of her and all her glory. I'd married her hundreds of years ago and looking back on those simple and sweet times still warmed my heart. Looking at her even now stole the breath from my lungs. Would she ever have an inkling of the effect she has on me.

"I'm sorry, your highness," I greeted even though we were alone and perfectly secluded at the moment in our conservatory and one of my favorite places to think.

"Where in the stars were you off to? I have been trying to contact you all morning! Haven't you received any of my notices?" she asked, arms crossed and displaying her mid-drift far too well to convince me of her annoyance.

"I'm truly sorry, my dear; I was just looking through these old journals and reliving a bit of our younger days." I showed her and she immediately recognized her teeny pink diary, my more masculine looking dream diary and her old sketchbook.

"Are you trying to distract me out of being cross with you?"

"Is it working?"

"Darien!"

"I sorry, Serena, I had no idea that you were trying to reach me. I told my assistant 'no interruptions, no exceptions.' I guess she takes me very seriously."

Serenity shot me her 'scrutinizing glare,' the one where she's looking me up and down trying to figure out if I'm lying or not. The same glare I'd seen her cast on villains and monsters who would bow down in fear. While I was fighting to keep my face serious and not laugh.

Finally she said, "Those are from our past?"

"Don't you recognize them?" I asked handing her the teeny pink diary with the long since broken lock hanging uselessly down the side.

She smiled and admitted, "I thought these things long gone, and where ever did you find them?"

"I keep them locked up with our private things in my hidden vault in the conservator, you know that," I reminded her while she put down her diary, fingered the pages of my dream diary, and then settled for picking up her sketchbook.

"I knew we keep plenty of the trinkets from our past back there, I just had no idea these made the cut."

"Did you really think I would let anything ever happen to them?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"I love how sentimental you've become," she said kissing my forehead and taking a seat in my lap. Flipping through the age stained and well-loved pages of her old sketch pad she laid her head on my shoulder. I held her tight and closed my eyes as her floaty voice reminisced, "I seem to recall a time I entered your apartment, and while it was perfectly you, clean and organized to a military or surgical standard, it seemed so cold and distant to anyone else who entered it. Your childhood had taught you not to get too attached to anything."

I nodded in agreement as I slumped down in my seat so we could snuggle more comfortably. Pressing kisses to her forehead, ear, neck and shoulder as I said, "Yeah… my youngest years were brutal… but then this little blonde-headed… pigtailed terror came bouncing in… and changed everything for the better."

She sighed. "A Terror I was, however did you put up me?"

"Ah, some tortures are worth suffering through."

"Ya think that was suffering?" she asked just before turning in my lap to straddle my legs and pin me against the back of the chair and then kissing me deeply and soundly. Literally thousands of years and she could still nail me to the wall anytime she wants. If we hadn't known each other so long, if I didn't know her feelings and moods as well as my own, I might have missed the primal edge to her kiss. Since I am the kind of husband that keeps track of all these things, when we parted and I could speak, I had to ask her…

"It really worried you that much when you didn't hear from me?"

"We are living in dangerous times again Darien, I didn't know what was happening-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Is our little Rini safely back in the past for her training?"

"…Yes…" She sighed.

"You don't think that has anything to do with your worries?" I asked her, while she hid her face and refused to look at me for a moment. I thought I had won until she sighed and she really looked like she was worried to the brink of tears.

"Serena," I tried to comfort, "She's going to be all right! She's going back and training alongside us when we were learning ourselves. We know it's the best thing for because we were there and we had a blast teaching and growing with our little girl. We bonded and knew about her long before we had her."

"I know all of that Darien," she said snuggling into my shoulder as I tipped us back so she could lie along with me and relax a moment. She said clearly, "But something I didn't know has completely come out of nowhere this morning, and I don't even know how to tell you about it."

"Does this have to do with you feeling under the weather and getting tired so quickly lately?" I asked, preparing myself for whatever she had to say. Telling myself (or really disciplining myself) into not reacting in any way that would make how she feels worse, no matter what she has to say.

She nodded and confirmed, "I was trying to talk to you and arrange a time. Since I couldn't get through I had to bust in here and bombard you with my news. Which I really didn't want to do."

"I'm sorry, I hope that the doctor had good news."

"She did, but I admit I didn't expect this at all, not even a little bit."

"Well if it's good what's the problem?" I asked and I could feel her take a deep breath.

"It's gonna mean big changes."

"If the changes are good, what's the problem?" I asked, so preoccupied in encouraging her that I didn't realize that she was trying to tell me something.

Then I felt her take another breath and take my hand, she dragged it down to rest against her stomach. She turned her head to whisper in my ear. "What if I told you, that after all of these years of having one child, we have a new little bundle, created from our love coming our way?"

"Are you serious?"

"Would I be this worried if I wasn't?"

"Amy's sure?"

"Very sure I'm afraid, in fact according to the growth and dates, our new little bundle seems to be a surprise gift from our first nights together again after I finally reawakened from my sleep, healed and you were well enough for us to love again."

"Wow… Serena this is a miracle, why aren't you as thrilled as I am?"

She finally looked at me and said, "Because I've never heard of us having any other children. I've never met any of our other children. What if something happens and I lose this child? What if it's impossible for someone our actual age to have children? I have too many fears and not enough answers."

"Well, here's what we are going to do, we're going to forget all of those gloom and depressing thoughts and we're going to celebrate! Starting right now!"

With that I picked her up, my world, my partner, my beloved friend and the most important person in all the cosmos to me. I swung her, and tickled her, laughed and cheered like an idiot until she joined in. And for a minute we were right back in those dear days when I was "that jerk Darien," and she was the "Meatball-Head!" We were those teenagers again, and I hoped for the millionth time in my life that we never lost it, not even if we lived another thousand years.  
_

_Well that is it readers! I'm again so sorry that it took so long to get finished, but I hope it was worth the wait! I love you all, and could not have finished this without all of you! My Beta reader CaseClosed621, I never would have gotten to this point without your encouragement, you notes whenever you didn't hear from me for a while and all of the help you've given me these years working on this story with me! God bless you and I hope you liked it!_

_To any one reading these words, Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Writing this story got me through some of the hardest times of my life. It's amazing how much better one feels when they can escape all of their real problems for a moment or the hours I've gotten to flee realty and enter this world. I hope it has brought half as much light and laughter to your days as it has mine._

_Thank you all of you who have reviewed, all of you reviewing right now, all of you who favorited this story or me as an author! It has been amazing writing for you and I plan to continue working on Sailor Moon projects in the future! Hope we'll all meet again sometime soon! God Bless you all, and Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


End file.
